Amar em Brocket Hall
by PalaciosModernos
Summary: Esta história foi inspirada pela série Victoria, do canal inglês ITV e no livro de Daisy Goodwin, com o mesmo título, publicado em 2016, pela Review. O nosso ponto de partida foi responder, de forma ficcionada, à pergunta: e se a rainha Victoria de Inglaterra não tivesse pedido Albert de Saxe-Coburgo-Gota em casamento?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

15 de Outubro de 1839 (terça-feira)

[…]

Anoitecera.

Ele caminhava pela galeria, iluminada por dezenas de velas, ao encontro da rainha.

Ela estava junto à lareira acesa – com o seu vestido rosa claro e o arranjo do cabelo enfeitado com gardénias – e olhava o fogo que ardia.

Quando bateu com os olhos nela o coração saltou dentro do peito e ele pensou: como está bonita!

Victoria virou-se e olhou-o nos olhos.

\- Disseram que gostaria de me ver…Senhora.

\- Lord M…

Ela hesitou alguns segundos e depois, enquanto caminhava até junto dele, com ar de preocupação pela forma como ele iria reagir, continuou:

\- Eu não fui capaz! Agora eles vão todos repreender-me, talvez até você discorde, Lord M, mas eu não podia dizer algo que eu não sentia.

Fixou o olhar nele à espera de uma reação.

Ele ficou um pouco preocupado com o que iria ouvir a seguir, mas sentiu que ela procurava o apoio dele para a opção que tinha tomado, fosse ela qual fosse.

Reparou que as gardénias que ela usava não podiam ser dele.

\- O que se passa, Senhora? – Perguntou no tom de voz baixo e suave que sempre usava para falar com ela.

\- Eu não consegui pedir Albert em casamento! Vesti-me desta forma para isso, mas não fui capaz de o chamar à minha presença.

Ali estava a justificação para que as gardénias não fossem dele!

Ela continuava:

\- Ele vai embora amanhã! Eu não podia casar com um homem arrogante que me trata como se eu fosse uma miúda e que não me respeita ao pôr em causa a minha própria forma de governar e até a minha relação convosco. Eu e ele não combinamos, Lord M!

William Lamb, no mais profundo de si mesmo, sentiu um alívio secreto pelas palavras que acabava de ouvir. Ela não ia casar com aquele alemão mecanizado! Por enquanto ela continuaria a ser só dele! Pelo menos da forma que tinha sido até agora, na relação de amizade que mantinham, no tempo que passavam juntos, nas conversas diárias de horas intermináveis.

Concentrou-se. Era preciso dizer aquilo que seria mais adequado na situação: manter a sua posição de que ela devia casar e, ao mesmo tempo, fazer-lhe sentir que não tinha feito nenhuma asneira, para lhe poder dissipar a preocupação que ela sentia.

\- Compreendo, Senhora. Acho que só deve propor casamento a alguém quando sentir que essa é a escolha certa. De qualquer forma outros pretendentes surgirão. – Disse.

\- Obrigada, Lord M! – Victoria agradeceu, enquanto sorria para ele de forma terna. – Fico mais descansada por saber ter o seu apoio.

No dia seguinte Albert e o seu irmão Ernest preparavam-se para partir para Coburgo. Victoria veio despedir-se deles no exterior do palácio, junto da carruagem que os levaria.

\- Adeus Albert, lamento que tenha vindo de tão longe sem ter obtido nenhum resultado. Mas eu acredito que compreende a minha posição. Nós não temos muito em comum. – Afirmou a rainha.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu entendo. Adeus Victoria. – Respondeu Albert secamente, com ar de quem se sentia desprezado, e entrou na carruagem.

O rei Leopold e a duquesa de Kent acompanhavam Victoria na despedida. Quando voltaram para o interior do palácio Leopold caminhava repreendendo Victoria pelo que não tinha feito:

\- É inacreditável, Victoria, quando tudo parecia estar tão bem encaminhado, que você não tenha pedido Albert em casamento! O melhor pretendente que podia ter! Como é que foi capaz, depois dele ter vindo até aqui, com as melhores intenções, de o mandar embora desta forma?

Victoria sentiu-se pressionada e invadida na intimidade dos seus sentimentos. Não ia admitir aquela ingerência na sua vida e era bom que marcasse uma posição firme em relação a este assunto se não queria que ele se tornasse uma pressão diária. Parou-se no corredor, olhou para o tio Leopold e para a sua mãe e disse decidida:

\- Eu sou a rainha de Inglaterra e eu é que decido se me devo ou não casar, quando e com quem! A partir de hoje eu não admito que ninguém volte a falar deste assunto na minha presença. Quando eu achar que chegou o momento de casar eu mesma vos informarei!

E continuou a percorrer o corredor em passo apressado, quase a correr, deixando Leopold e a duquesa parados no corredor a olhar um para o outro enquanto Leopold ainda disse:

\- Quando, você até pode decidir, com quem, será mais difícil!

Victoria entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Queria estar sozinha e apetecia-lhe chorar. A pressão dos últimos dias tinha sido intensa. Tinha sido duplamente terrível, estar a ser obrigada a casar com uma pessoa que não amava e, ainda pior do que isso, quando amava perdidamente alguém que não podia ter. Sentira-se quase como se estivesse a ser condenada numa sentença de morte, à espera do momento final, até que a pena tinha sido comutada, e por ela própria, ao ter sido capaz de suportar a pressão e de não pedir Albert em casamento. Lembrou-se de como se tinha sentido contrariada quando se penteara e se vestira para fazer o pedido pelo qual todos ansiavam, mas ela não. Atirou-se para cima da cama e começou a chorar. Baixinho, não fosse alguém ouvir. Dash saltou para cima da cama e veio lamber-lhe a cara. Agarrou o cão e deitou-se de costas a olhar para as cortinas do dossel.

Se William correspondesse ao que eu sinto por ele…- Pensou.

Na copa, as apostas dos serviçais, sobre com quem se casaria a rainha, ficaram todas sem efeito. Ela não ia casar nem com o russo, em quem apostara a camareira Jenkins; nem com o inglês, aposta do mordomo Penge; nem com o alemão em quem apostara o cozinheiro Francatelli. Como Skarrett não tinha apostado em ninguém o assunto não a afetava. Ela apenas achava que a única pessoa de quem a rainha gostava verdadeiramente era de Lord Melbourne!

Naquela manhã Victoria, já tranquila, vestiu o seu vestido azul claro, trazido pela Sr.ª Jenkins, pediu à camareira Skerrett que lhe colocasse flores no cabelo a condizer e mandou chamar Melbourne.

Antecipação! Era o nome deste tempo de espera em que ela sabia que ele ia chegar a qualquer momento. Era aflitivo e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo! Ela ficava ansiosa desejando que ele chegasse rapidamente mas, ao mesmo tempo, este tempo de espera era carregado do prazer da antecipação. A expectativa era deliciosa, provocava uma ebulição dentro dela!

Ele chegou apressado à presença da rainha que o aguardava de pé na sala do piano, com três enormes janelas por onde entrava a luz da manhã.

\- Perdoe-me por me atrasar, Senhora. Não costumamos nos encontrar tão cedo. - Disse enquanto caminhava pela sala até ela, se ajoelhava e lhe beijava a mão.

Ele ia pegar na mão dela como fazia tanta vez. Era um gesto simples e que se tornara corriqueiro. Mas era a única forma dela ter contacto físico diário com ele. Todavia, era tão rápido, tão fugaz…Mesmo assim ela tentava sempre medir, naqueles segundos, se daquela vez ele teria segurado a sua mão durante mais tempo, ou se a intensidade ou o tempo de duração do encosto dos lábios tinha sido maior… Depois, à noite, registaria as impressões dessa manhã no seu diário.

Ela estava próxima de uma das janelas e Melbourne notou como a luz insidia sobre o lado direito do seu rosto tornando-o ainda mais belo.

\- Lord M, ontem tomei uma decisão muito importante. – Disse a rainha.

\- Sim, Senhora…? - Perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que sentiu um leve arrepio interior e ficou na expectativa de saber o que ela diria a seguir. Já fora confrontado com a sua imprevisibilidade, que favorecia que ela lhe aparecesse de forma inesperada ou que o mandasse chamar com urgência para lhe comunicar informações que, normalmente, exigiam da sua capacidade para disfarçar os próprios sentimentos.

\- Não me vou casar! - Afirmou Victoria de forma muito perentória.

\- Não? – Perguntou Melbourne, surpreendido. Embora esta opção já tivesse sido falada entre ambos ele quisera acreditar que o seu poder de persuasão a tinham convencido de que ela devia casar. Ainda que já soubesse que ela não o ia fazer com Albert, aguardava que, com o passar de algum tempo, surgisse outra hipótese que ela viesse a considerar.

\- Não, vou viver sozinha, o resto da minha vida. Afinal, como você mesmo me disse, nem todas as rainhas casam. – Continuou.

\- Mas nós já tínhamos considerado que o melhor para si, Senhora, era ter alguém a seu lado…- Ele ainda tentou argumentar.

\- Não vamos voltar a essa conversa, Lord M! – Interrompeu ela enquanto se afastava um pouco para a lateral direita dele.

\- Está gasta e não me convence. – Rematou.

\- Desculpe, Senhora! – Pediu Melbourne enquanto rodava sobre si para o lado direito, na direção dela.

\- Mas e a vossa mãe e o vosso tio, já sabem disso? – Perguntou.

\- Não! E conto convosco para não lhes contar. – Pediu Victoria.

\- Por mim, Senhora, pode ficar descansada. Mas eles não vão desistir dessa ideia.

\- Vão sim. Eu disse-lhes que precisava de tempo e que quando eu achar que é hora de casar eu mesma comunicarei esse meu desejo. Ganhei tempo e coloquei o assunto em espera. Mas no fundo não tenho nenhuma intenção de o fazer.

\- Estou a ver. – Concluiu Melbourne.

Então ela lembrou-se de outra coisa e para mudar de assunto disse:

\- Ah, Lord M…Eu tenho um pedido de autorização de casamento para despachar do seu secretário de estado dos negócios estrangeiros, Visconde Palmerston…Creio que a noiva, Lady Emily Lamb, é a vossa irmã, certo?

\- Oh, sim, Senhora.

\- E o que devo fazer? Acha que posso autorizar?

\- Acho que sim. Eu e o meu irmão Frederick não temos visto com bons olhos esse relacionamento porque eles eram…amantes…Mas agora ela está viúva, desde que Lord Cowper morreu, em 1837. À partida Palmerston não é a melhor escolha porque tem sido um mulherengo… Frederick também não é favorável ao casamento, mas eu… Eu e os meus irmãos temos uma relação próxima. Ainda que eles também não tivessem tido uma boa relação com a minha mulher, mas os motivos eram óbvios…

\- Muito bem, será deferido.

Perante uma atitude tão firme dela quanto a não se querer casar Melbourne não teve coragem de voltar a lembrar-lhe que não poderia ser seu primeiro-ministro para sempre. Ela não queria ouvi-lo dizer isso. Mas agora colocava-o numa posição ainda mais difícil. Por um lado, ele não podia aliviar o seu aconselhamento junto dela, o que se esperava que um marido viesse fazer. Por outro, isso exigiria a continuidade da relação diária o que, apesar de ser extraordinariamente agradável, era um risco que corria…

A juventude e a frescura dela encantavam-no. Gostava desta posição de confidente e de conselheiro dela. De se saber a pessoa mais próxima de Victoria. Além disso, esta colocação possibilitava-lhe saber o que ela pensava e o que sentia, esperando que essa vantagem lhe permitisse evitar que as coisas alguma vez se descontrolassem.

Nenhum relacionamento poderia ser mais fascinante do que aquele que ele tinha com a rainha. Provavelmente, nenhum outro homem antes dele tinha preenchido o lugar que ele ocupava na vida de uma menina/mulher com a qual não tinha laços de sangue e a quem não estava unido pelo matrimónio, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, era sua rainha, sua aluna, sua amiga…E que poderia ser sua filha ou… sua esposa…

Leopold achou que já não fazia nada em Inglaterra, a sua missão de casar o sobrinho Albert com Victoria falhara. O melhor era voltar para a Bélgica.

Foi despedir-se de Victoria que estava sentada ao piano, fingindo-se ocupada com alguma coisa que lhe desse uma desculpa para não olhar para ele.

\- Victoria, minha querida, chegou a hora da minha partida. Não vem lá fora despedir-se de mim?

\- Estou muito ocupada, como vê…mas desejo-lhe uma boa viagem. – Respondeu secamente.

\- Obrigado. Desejo-lhe sorte na sua missão de governar sozinha a Inglaterra, ainda que essa condição não se possa arrastar por muito tempo… Ficarei atento ao seu reinado e a possíveis escolhas de um consorte…

O rei saiu, Victoria suspirou e fechou o piano!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Estávamos agora em Novembro.

Da parte da tarde, a rainha e o primeiro-ministro foram montar a cavalo em Hyde Park.

Victoria montava um cavalo branco e Melbourne, num cavalo castanho, seguia à sua direita. Eram seguidos à distância por um cavalariço e por um dos estribeiros, Lord Alfred Paget.

\- Há tanto tempo que não montávamos a cavalo juntos, Lord M!

\- Desde que o príncipe Albert chegou a Inglaterra não tinha tempo para isso, Senhora…

\- Antes montávamos juntos todos os dias! Tinha muitas saudades destes nossos passeios! As coisas que me dão mais prazer na vida são dançar até de madrugada, ver nascer o Sol sobre o Tamisa, montar a cavalo e ter a sua companhia… Agora que o pesadelo Albert passou era disto que eu mais precisava, para descontrair.

Victoria sorriu.

Melbourne retribuiu.

A rainha continuou a falar:

\- Quando estava em Kensington o meu tempo era rigorosamente ocupado: lições das 9h30 às 12h30m, pausa até às 13h, almoço, regresso às aulas das 15h às 18h. Galopar era então uma boa forma de escapar à atmosfera sufocante do sistema Kensington.

\- Mas agora pode gerir a sua própria vida. – Ele observou.

\- Foi a melhor coisa que a subida ao trono me trouxe: a liberdade! Tornei-me independente e estou feliz por isso! Posso fazer tudo o que quero, quando quero. E não é por isso que descuro as minhas obrigações, como sabe.

\- Obviamente que não, Senhora.

\- Não é o esplendor da situação nem o facto de ser rainha que me faz tão feliz, é a vida extremamente agradável que levo que me dá paz e felicidade. E a sua ajuda foi imprescindível para esta conquista, Lord M.

Ele sorriu.

\- Agora eu também tenho horários e muito que fazer, mas governo-me a mim própria e o meu trabalho encanta-me!

A guerra com a China era ultimamente um assunto eminente nas conversas entre a rainha e o primeiro-ministro. A Grã-Bretanha pedia o livre comércio, principalmente a abertura do comércio do ópio, enquanto o governo imperial da China, da Dinastia Qing, o tentava proibir. Melbourne falava agora sobre o lançamento do primeiro navio de guerra britânico de ferro, Nemesis, que ocorrera neste mês, e como este iria ter um grande impacto na ação das forças britânicas contra as forças chinesas.

No entanto, Victória desligou desse assunto porque outro a preocupava.

\- O "tema casamento" vai ser abordado no Conselho Privado do próximo mês. - Disse a rainha com alguma preocupação.

Melbourne reparou na forma como ela se referia ao assunto. Tinha dito o "tema casamento" e não o "tema do meu casamento", como se dito assim aquilo não lhe dissesse respeito a ela própria, como se não fosse o seu próprio destino que estava a ser jogado.

\- De facto… Sabe que o seu tio e a sua mãe até podem estar a dar-lhe algum tempo, Senhora, mas o conselho privado não é tão condescendente.

Victoria suspirou com ar aborrecido.

\- Ainda há pouco falávamos sobre a minha conquista de liberdade…Acha que eu quero perder isso de novo? Agora que, finalmente, experimentei o que isso é, acha que quero casar com um homem que mal conheça e que vai tentar controlar a minha vida?

Melbourne ainda respondeu:

\- Não sabe se vai ser assim.

Todavia, franco como era, acabou por acrescentar:

\- Mas é provável que seja…

\- Ontem estive a observar a genealogia da minha família e sabe o que eu constatei, mais uma vez?

\- O quê, Senhora?

\- Que se a princesa Charlotte não tivesse morrido ou, pelo menos o filho dela que nasceu morto, hoje eu não era rainha de Inglaterra…mas então poderia casar mais livremente com quem quisesse…

Deixou a constatação no ar.

Quando ela começara a falar Melbourne percebeu de imediato a dedução que ela fizera: bastava o destino ter tido uma pequena alteração e não seria ela a rainha estando, portanto, mais livre de casar com alguém que desejasse. A imposição do casamento estava a tornar-se um fardo na sua condição de monarca. Percebeu também que a última parte da frase dela era uma provocação, que ela se referia a ele…

\- Os factos são o que são, a vida é aquilo que é, e não se pode mudar. Se fosse possível eu também mudaria muitas coisas da minha vida… - Disse ele.

Ela deduziu que ele falava do seu casamento falhado, da doença e da morte da mulher, da doença e da morte do filho…

Ele falava disso e da relação que tinha com ela, de como para ele também teria sido bom conhecê-la noutra condição e que isso tivesse acontecido quando ele tinha menos umas décadas de vida…

\- Só constato factos, Lord M… Eu acredito ser a vontade de Deus que eu seja rainha e, como sabe, levo muito a sério essa minha condição e tento fazer o meu melhor. Eu, uma mulher, a única filha do quinto filho de um monarca… Mas bastava ter havido uma pequena modificação e tudo seria diferente, com implicações profundas na minha vida.

\- Compreendo, Senhora.

\- Sabe como eu reagi quando soube que ia ser rainha?

Ele esperou que ela respondesse.

\- Chorei muito ao saber a verdade! Lehzen meteu disfarçadamente a árvore genealógica da minha família entre as páginas do meu livro de História. Quando a examinei fiquei estupefacta ao constatar que era a segunda na linha de sucessão ao trono. Até àquele dia eu nunca soubera que esse era o meu destino. Nunca ninguém me tinha dito.

\- Então isso quer dizer que essa informação teve mais impacto na vossa vida do que me contou quando nos encontrámos pela primeira vez…

\- Eu fiquei assustada, perguntei-me se seria capaz, se estava à altura de desempenhar essa função, senti-me aprisionada numa condição de vida que eu não pedira e à qual eu não podia fugir. As multidões sempre me assustaram e eu teria de lidar com elas…

\- Hoje em dia faz isso muito bem, Senhora.

\- Foi você que me ensinou a lidar com essa obrigação. E o que se vê por fora não expressa aquilo que, de facto, eu sinto por dentro…Mas o que eu queria fazer notar é que qualquer acontecimento externo pode mudar tudo na vida de alguém.

\- Mas se a princesa Charlotte não tivesse falecido nós nem nos teríamos conhecido.

A observação dele saiu-lhe, espontaneamente, porque foi o que pensou no momento e porque sentiu o peso dessa eventual circunstância do destino.

Ela percebeu que ele lamentava se isso não tivesse acontecido e olhou para Melbourne de imediato. Não pensara nisso! Pois era, se ela não fosse rainha não tinha conhecido o primeiro-ministro. Nem sequer viveria em Inglaterra para onde viera carregada no ventre da duquesa de Kent aos sete meses de gravidez. Provavelmente viveria na Alemanha.

\- Tem toda a razão, Lord M! Nesse caso, nem que fosse só para vos ter conhecido, vale a pena ser a rainha de Inglaterra…

Ele sorriu.

\- Sinto-me lisonjeado, Senhora, e devo dizer que também não gostei mais de servir outra cabeça coroada do que gosto de servir a sua!

Sorriram ambos.

\- Lord M, preciso de descer do cavalo, apetece-me caminhar, pode ajudar-me? – Pediu simpaticamente.

Ele desmontou, deu a volta pela frente do cavalo dela e veio auxiliá-la na descida do lado esquerdo do cavalo.

Victoria escorregou pela lateral do cavalo e Melbourne colocou uma mão de cada lado do corpo dela, abaixo dos braços, apenas para a amparar. Quando atingiu o chão ele achou que ela já estava estável, mas ela desequilibrou-se ligeiramente e o corpo foi projetado para a frente chocando suavemente com o corpo dele. Olharam um para o outro por segundos. Depois ela afastou-se naturalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto agarrava as rédeas na frente do cavalo e dizia:

\- Obrigada, Lord M.

Melbourne voltou para cavalo dele e pegou nas rédeas.

Começaram então a caminhar lado a lado, no meio dos cavalos e levando-os puxados pelas rédeas.

\- Espero que no século XX ou no século XXI, quem sabe, o herdeiro do trono de Inglaterra possa casar com quem quiser, independentemente da sua condição social, das suas funções, do seu passado… - Observou a rainha.

Melbourne achou interessante que ela projetasse tal ideia para o futuro. Percebeu igualmente que ela voltava a falar dele.

Quem os visse, assim, a passear lado a lado, puxando os cavalos, a conversar e a rir – e não soubesse que se tratava da rainha e do primeiro-ministro – diria que eram noivos!

O Conselho Privado estava reunido na sala do trono. Victoria entrou, de vestido cinzento, acompanhada pelo primeiro-ministro que se parou em local conveniente enquanto ela continuou até ao trono e se sentou.

Assim que pôde falar, o duque de Wellington manifestou a sua preocupação pelo facto de a rainha ter recusado o pretende Albert de Saxe-Coburgo-Gota.

\- Vossa Graça, compreendo a sua preocupação, mas não me vai dizer que via com bons olhos o meu casamento com o príncipe Albert… - Respondeu a rainha.

\- Bem, Senhora, nós estávamos dispostos a ponderar as condições do príncipe para um eventual casamento.

\- Albert era um príncipe alemão, eventualmente católico, de um ducado minúsculo, um estado menor, pobre e medíocre, não muito maior do que um condado britânico. Um reino de opereta, que não conta com mais do que 150.000 habitantes, enquanto Londres é habitado por 2.000.000 de pessoas! Eu sou a rainha de Inglaterra! Procuro um marido à altura das minhas exigências.

Melbourne pensou que se Wellington era um prodigioso estratega militar Victoria estava a tornar-se uma boa estratega política. Os argumentos que usara para justificar a recusa foram, precisamente, aspetos que sabia que Wellington não aprovaria.

\- De facto, Senhora… Mas Vossa Majestade está a ponderar outros pretendentes? É que nos consta que não há outros nomes a serem considerados.

\- Não, caro duque, neste momento não há outros nomes a serem considerados.

\- Mas é nosso dever aconselhar que é preciso que encontre outras hipóteses, pois um casamento é altamente desejável…

\- Eu sei! Não preciso que me lembre dos meus deveres. Eu só disse que recusei Albert e que não há outros nomes como hipótese, de momento…

Esperava segurar o assunto por algum tempo acrescentando este "de momento".

\- Majestade, uma mulher sozinha no trono… Não é uma tarefa fácil…

\- Caríssimo duque, não tenho eu sabido governar este Império sozinha até agora?

Lembrou-se da imprescindível ajuda de Lord M, mas não podia assumir isso perante o conselho privado o que seria contraproducente.

\- Pois é assim que vai continuar até que eu decida que chegou o momento de casar. Além disso, como pode ver, eu ainda sou muito jovem, pelo que ainda tenho muito tempo para pensar em casamento. Este assunto fica encerrado! Próximo? – Rematou a rainha.

Melbourne lembrou-se do primeiro Conselho Privado a que Victoria presidira no dia da proclamação. Como ela estava nervosa e assustada e ele a incentivara a falar apenas com um ligeiro movimento das sobrancelhas. Quase uma criança, sozinha pela primeira vez na vida numa assembleia de homens! A majestade da sua presença e a modéstia do seu comportamento! Lembrou-se que se tinha colocado atrás dela sussurrando os nomes dos membros do Conselho. E, depois, do momento em que ela lhe dissera que queria ser chamada apenas de Victoria, em que ele pronunciara esse nome pela primeira vez e como ficara embevecido ao vê-la dignamente a acenar da varanda. Como as coisas tinham mudado desde então! Como ela hoje se desembaraçava a resolver as questões já não precisando, sequer, de olhar para ele. E como os sentimentos mútuos de ambos tinham progredido para um estado a que, não fosse o impedimento absoluto da sua concretização, seria chamado de graça! Pois pode um homem desejar mais do que ser amado pela mulher que ama?

Victoria voltou para os seus aposentos acompanhada por Melbourne. Uma vez sozinha com ele no corredor começou a desabafar:

\- Porque é que o meu casamento tem de ser discutido no Conselho Privado?

\- É a regra, Senhora…

\- Eu sei! Mas eu não queria ter de me sujeitar a isto! Se fosse um homem a pressão não seria tanta!

\- Existiria na mesma, dada a necessidade de gerar um herdeiro…Mas sim, talvez fosse menor…

Entraram na sala verde. Victoria tirou a faixa com a Ordem da Jarreteira e atirou-a com indignação para cima de um canapé.

\- Porque é que um conjunto de homens que não me conhece há de poder opinar sobre quando e com quem eu caso? Trata-se da minha vida, do meu futuro…! Se eu casar agora e morrer aos 80 anos vou viver 60 anos com um homem por quem não sinta nenhuma afinidade? Para eles é apenas uma razão de Estado e uma questão de assegurar a sucessão, para mim é a minha própria vida, que devia existir além da minha condição de rainha, mas que ninguém considera… Lord M, acha que eu posso ser melhor rainha solteira, mas livre, ou casada e aprisionada a um homem por quem não nutra nenhum sentimento?

A rainha ficou a olhar para ele à espera de resposta.

Melbourne abriu a boca e hesitou, não sabia bem o que responder…

\- Bem, Senhora… São muitas perguntas… Mas mesmo fazendo um casamento por razões de estado tal não exclui totalmente que haja sentimento mútuo envolvido. Depende de quem for a pessoa em causa. Neste momento não existe uma hipótese, mas não sabe se quando essa hipótese aparecer não vai ser alguém de quem goste verdadeiramente…

Ela suspirou olhando para ele com ar de quem não tinha obtido uma resposta convincente ou clara.

Ele não poderia simplesmente deixar cair aquela posição do que era protocolarmente correto, do sentido do dever, do autossacrifício e agarrá-la pela cintura envolvendo-a nos braços? – Pensou Victoria. – Como ela precisava que as mãos dele a segurassem naquele momento! Devia organizar um baile. Um baile era uma boa desculpa para ter, pelo menos, uma das mãos dele na sua cintura…

\- Continuaremos à espera, então, que apareça essa hipótese que me convença…- Acabou por dizer.

De facto, Melbourne sentia-se numa situação deveras complicada e que não se perspetivava ter fim à vista. Tinha a rainha sem um possível casamento no horizonte, o que se tornaria um problema politico; ela não estava interessada em casar com ninguém porque estava apaixonada por ele; e ele também a amava, mas não se podia permitir retribuir esse sentimento. Para piorar as circunstâncias convivia com Victoria diariamente e ainda tinha de servir de conselheiro dela no que dizia respeito ao assunto casamento. Estava a começar a tornar-se insustentável manter-se nesta suposta relação de amizade com a rainha…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Durante a reunião daquela manhã Lord Melbourne disse à rainha:

\- Devo informá-la, Senhora, que John Frost, Zephaniah Williams e William Jones, os líderes do movimento cartista, foram ontem considerados culpados de alta traição e sentenciados à morte, pelo que pode agora exercer o seu direito de comutar a pena e de, em vez da morte, os condenar a deportação como deseja.

\- Farei isso, Lord M!

Passados uns instantes a rainha informou:

\- Lord M, daqui a duas semanas quero ir para Windsor passar alguns dias e desejo que vá comigo para que não interrompamos as nossas reuniões.

Era um procedimento comum, o monarca deslocar-se para outra residência e receber aí os seus ministros e tratar de questões de Estado.

\- Para Windsor, Senhora? Pensei que não gostava muito de ir para lá…

\- E não gostava, mas depois que comecei a conhecer melhor o espaço passei a achá-lo interessante para me libertar de Buckingham. A experiência lá com Albert também não era agradável, mas agora só com as minhas damas e convosco é completamente diferente. Sabe que muito do que sentimos pelos espaços depende de quem são as pessoas com quem os partilhamos?

\- Sei, Senhora, sei…

No castelo de Windsor Victoria sentia-se mais liberta. Estava longe da sociedade londrina e não levara a mãe. Para sua companhia tinha apenas a duquesa Harriet Sutherland, sua açafata, e a baronesa Emma Portman, dama de companhia, com quem tinha uma excelente relação. Alfred Paget, um dos estribeiros também fora. Levara a camareira Skerrett para a ajudar a vestir e pentear. E convocara Melbourne, que seguiu sozinho numa carruagem. Além da necessidade de o ter por perto para resolver questões políticas que exigiam atenção diária, tal como se estivesse em Buckingham, era óbvio que a grande necessidade que sentia dele estava apenas na sua encantadora presença!

Victoria tinha a certeza absoluta que amava aquele homem e que ele era a única coisa que ela queria na vida. Tinha um conhecimento de si própria e dos seus sentimentos muito apurado. Vivera muitos anos sozinha, consigo mesma, sem outras pessoas da sua idade com quem partilhar atividades, e isso favorecera a introspeção que, por sua vez, permitira o autoconhecimento. Por receio de ser gozada ou repreendida aprendera desde cedo a calar-se e a ocultar os seus sentimentos, mas sabia muito bem o que sentia e o que queria. A afinidade com ele era algo que nunca encontrara com ninguém. E a complementaridade entre eles era inexplicável. Ele sabia o que ela pensava e o que sentia sem que tivesse de lhe dizer. Durante uma conversa ela já sabia o que ele diria a seguir, antes que ele pronunciasse as palavras.

Enquanto ele não chegou Victoria não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse nele e mal conseguia respirar.

\- Lord M, ainda bem que já chegou! Tenho uma surpresa para si! – Disse recebendo-o na sua sala de estar e agarrando-lhe as mãos.

\- Uma surpresa? Para mim?

O que será agora? – Interrogou-se Melbourne.

\- Venha comigo!

Seguiu ao lado dela pelos corredores enquanto o levava para a ala dos Apartamentos de Estado.

Ela parou em frente de uma porta. Olhou para ele e sorriu.

Abriu a porta.

Entrou seguida por ele e disse:

\- Aqui está a surpresa: uns aposentos, em Windsor, só para si!

\- Uns aposentos para mim? - Perguntou surpreso.

\- Sim, você não é um convidado qualquer! Tem aqui uma secção do castelo só para si. Uma sala, um escritório, um quarto… Pode trazer para cá tudo o que quiser e pode usar este espaço sempre que queira, quer eu esteja, ou não, no castelo. É seu! Ninguém mais usará estas divisões!

Melbourne abriu a boca sem saber o que dizer.

\- Bem, Senhora, só posso agradecer! Não estava à espera disto.

\- Não agradeça! Você merece tudo! Aliás, agradeça…Sabe como? Vindo para cá muitas vezes, sempre que eu aqui esteja…

Quando ficou sozinho nos aposentos que a rainha lhe destinara Melbourne ainda não recuperara da surpresa. Passou-lhe, então, pela cabeça a curiosa ideia de que parecia que ela montara um espaço para o vir a ter como amante…. Teria ela tido essa consciência?

Antes do jantar a rainha entrou no salão. Esplêndida, como sempre! Com um vestido verde, muito decotado, e de tiara na cabeça.

Dirigiu-se a Melbourne com os olhos brilhando, tão feliz como se ainda não o tivesse visto, e pegou-lhe nas mãos:

\- Ainda bem que veio Lord M!

Ele baixou ligeiramente a cabeça fazendo uma vénia e olhou para a pele dela exposta no decote largo do vestido. Era linda! E devia ser tão macia… Aquele peito, aqueles ombros e aquele pescoço desnudados que se movimentavam debaixo dos olhos dele todos os dias! Que o tentavam a cada instante que passava na companhia dela! Desejava beijar cada polegada daquela pele! Mas ela não era para ele…

Esforçou-se por desviar o olhar e o pensamento para o rosto dela.

\- É um gosto, Senhora!

Ela observava-o no uniforme Windsor, azul-escuro, com os bordados a ouro, que assentava lindamente no corpo dele e que lhe fazia brilhar ainda mais o verde dos olhos à luz das velas!

Então ela largou as mãos dele lentamente, tentando mantê-las nas suas o maior tempo possível, e afastou-se para ir ter com as senhoras presentes no salão.

Ele sentia-se inchar cada vez que ela lhe dava atenção especial, sempre que o preferia aos demais presentes numa sala, o que ela fazia sempre, a não ser que não pudesse. Não podia deixar de ficar extremamente confortado com a forma como ela o tratava e orgulhoso por se saber a pessoa que ela mais estimava, mas onde é que aquilo os levaria?

Nos jantares diários, em Buckingham, às 7h, o convidado de maior destaque sentava-se à direita da rainha. Melbourne ficava invariavelmente à esquerda. Naquela noite, ao jantar, a rainha pediu-lhe que se sentasse ao lado direito dela. Agora só ali estava ela e ele, Emma, Harriet e Alfred pelo que o lugar de destaque era dele, pela sua condição de primeiro-ministro, sim, mas sobretudo pelo lugar que ele ocupava no seu coração.

Não estavam sozinhos, mas durante todo o jantar Victoria mal se lembrou que havia mais gente na mesa. Os seus olhos estavam sempre postos em Lord M, as perguntas e as respostas eram todas para Lord M, observava cada gesto dele como se em cada um houvesse sempre uma novidade. Tentava memorizar a torrente de expressões do rosto dele para as repetir mentalmente quando estivesse sozinha na sua cama, antes de dormir. Iria escrever sobre isso no seu diário…O hábito de escrever um diário começara em 1832, quando tinha 13 anos, e a mãe lhe dera um caderno com capa de couro para que escrevesse todas as noites as impressões da sua viagem ao país de Gales. Pelo menos este tinha sido um gesto da duquesa de kent que Victoria tinha apreciado. A sua mãe não podia imaginar, nessa altura, a importância que aquela oferta teria para ela, como meio de libertação, e como o registo dos acontecimentos da sua vida se tornaria um hábito.

Estar com ele à noite era sempre mais estimulante. O efeito de sedução que ele tinha sobre ela apurava-se à noite. A escuridão, a luz das velas, o efeito dos vinhos e dos licores tornavam os sentidos mais despertos e o desejo dela por ele aumentava.

Ela não sabia, mas nele as noites na presença dela tinham o mesmo efeito.

Após o jantar retiraram-se novamente para o salão para jogar Piquet.

A rainha jogou com o primeiro-ministro, pois, nem quem estava à volta esperaria outra coisa. Estar com ele, em qualquer local, era sempre maravilhoso. Falar com ele sobre qualquer assunto uma satisfação imensa. Mas a dor e a angústia pelo facto de ele não retribuir os seus sentimentos estava sempre lá e era cada vez mais pungente.

\- Sabe que o Piquet é um jogo que já existia no século XVI? – Perguntou ele.

\- Não sabia! Você sabe sempre tudo, Lord M! – Respondeu ela.

Melbourne não conseguia dormir! Não porque a cama não fosse boa, era ótima, mas porque não conseguia parar de pensar nela. O convite para ir para Windsor, a oferta daquele espaço, o jantar, o serão…O que andaria ela a pensar? Aquilo seria apenas a gentileza da rainha ou a corte de uma mulher apaixonada? Estaria ela a pensar usar aqueles e outros meios na esperança que ele acabasse por ceder? Agora que não havia pretendentes em linha e que ela não queria casar com ninguém acharia que ele…

Levantou-se, vestiu o roupão e decidiu sair do quarto. Queria dar uma volta no corredor, eventualmente olhar o brilho do Tamisa ao longe de uma janela que lhe desse uma perspetiva diferente da que tinha do seu quarto e voltar para tentar dormir.

Na ala dos Apartamentos Privados Victoria não dormia. Estava a pensar em Melbourne a umas centenas de metros do seu quarto. Ter aquele homem debaixo do mesmo telhado do que ela, ainda que a vários metros de distância, contagiava-lhe os sistemas circulatório e respiratório… Tudo nela se acelerava! Cada vez que fechava os olhos a única coisa que via era William com o seu uniforme de Windsor na frente dela! Ela era uma mulher enamorada e essa condição estava a dar cabo dela!

Levantou-se, vestiu o robe e decidiu sair do quarto. Sem que ninguém soubesse iria até à zona dos Apartamentos de Estado e regressaria de novo para o quarto. Como se com isso fosse possível ouvir a respiração dele enquanto dormia…

Algures no castelo, um relógio de sala marcou a uma da manhã.

Circulavam em corredores perpendiculares, iluminados pela luz da lua que entrava pelas janelas. As passadeiras tornavam os passos de ambos inaudíveis. Ao atingir uma esquina, ela vinda da direita dele e ele vindo da esquerda dela, encontraram-se no corredor! A primeira reação foi de susto. Por um lado, pelo inesperado do encontro e, por outro, porque a outra pessoa era precisamente aquela que lhe provocava a insónia!

\- Lord M!

\- Senhora!

Ele reparou nela vestida em roupas de dormir, brancas, com bordados, laços e folhos, com o cabelo caído pelos ombros…. Achou que vê-la daquela forma não era o mais apropriado. Mas se já não havia nada a fazer só tinha de agir com naturalidade.

\- Acho que temos tendência para nos vermos descompostos…- Brincou ele para aliviar o embaraço.

Riram ambos lembrando-se do episódio em Dover House.

Victoria nunca se esqueceria como nesse dia ele tinha colocado a mão nas suas costas, num gesto de familiaridade extrema que a alvoroçara. Como sentira os dedos dele em contacto com o seu corpo, o polegar sobre a pele e os outros dedos através o tecido do vestido…

Ela olhou a parte do peito dele que estava exposta na abertura da camisa de dormir. Era estimulante vê-lo assim e adorava aquela forma mais íntima dele se apresentar perante ela. E se fosse possível tocar no peito dele? Qual seria a sensação?

\- Não me diga que os aposentos que lhe destinei não são suficientemente confortáveis e que não consegue dormir! – Ela brincou.

Ele riu.

\- Oh, não, são ótimos! Eu que já não estou muito habituado a passar muitas horas na cama, talvez seja por isso…

\- Deita-se tarde? Passa muito tempo da sua noite a ler e a escrever? – Ela perguntou, genuinamente interessada pela vida dele para além dela, as horas dele que ela não presenciava.

Ele percebeu.

\- Também. Mas às vezes nem sequer me deito, acabo por dormir sentado na minha poltrona da biblioteca. Era lá que estava na manhã que me foram acordar para me informarem de que o seu tio tinha falecido e que agora tínhamos uma rainha...

Ela esboçou um sorriso terno. Lembrou-se do momento em que o conhecera, poucas horas depois disso, com certeza. Olhou para as cadeiras ao longo do corredor.

\- Não se quer sentar? – Perguntou ela.

Ele abanou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ela sentou-se numa cadeira junto de uma janela e ele noutra ao lado dela.

\- Não me parece saudável que não durma comodamente na sua cama. – Observou a rainha.

O cuidado de uma mulher apaixonada pelo homem que ama.

\- Acho que tem razão, Senhora, mas foi um hábito que apanhei derivado das circunstâncias da minha vida ao longo de muitos anos…

\- Foi muito difícil? – Ela perguntou calmamente e parou.

Estava a entrar num terreno sensível para ele. Tinha muita curiosidade de saber coisas sobre o passado dele, mas ele não falava disso com ela. Só tinham falado desse assunto uma vez enquanto passeavam a cavalo, mas ele tinha sido evasivo e tinha dito que ela talvez fosse demasiado jovem para compreender; e uma outra vez em que ele se sentara com ela no banco do piano para a encorajar a aparecer em público depois do escândalo com Flora Hastings. O mais que sabia sobre a vida dele tinha-lhe chegado através de Emma Porteman. Mas ela queria ouvi-lo a ele. Percebia que havia nele uma dor subjacente e queria muito contribuir para a minimizar.

\- Foi, foi muito difícil. – Ele quase sussurrou.

Ela esperou. Deu-lhe tempo para se ele quisesse continuar.

\- Quando eu conheci a Caro…

Ele parou.

Ela esperou ansiosamente.

Passados segundos ele continuou:

\- Ela tinha 17 anos. Praticamente a mesma idade que vós, Senhora, quando nos conhecemos.

Veio-lhe à memória como no dia do primeiro Conselho Privado a que Victoria presidira, no dia da proclamação, ao olhar para ela, se lembrara de Caro.

\- Foi-me apresentada em 1802 numa visita a Brocket Hall. Foi a minha mãe que arranjou o casamento, mas nós ficámos mutuamente cativados um pelo outro. Casámos em 1805, ela tinha 19 anos e eu 26. Foi há séculos…

Victoria sentiu o peito apertar-se pela expressão de dor dele.

Ele pensou na situação inusitada em que estava. A meio da noite, no meio de um corredor do castelo, sozinho a conversar com a rainha, ambos em trajes de dormir…E sobre a sua vida privada de que ele nunca falava com ninguém e de que não devia falar com ela… Isso era favorecer ainda mais a intimidade entre eles… Mas ele precisava de falar e, neste momento, sentia-se tão bem a falar disso com ela que era como se fosse um lenitivo… Porque era com ela. E com ela ele podia falar. Deixou-se despir a armadura. Ainda que a razão lhe dissesse para não o fazer, emoções que ele não controlava empurravam-no para falar…

Baixou os olhos e sem olhar diretamente para ela foi falando:

\- Sabe, ao princípio éramos um casal feliz… Mas as coisas começaram a complicar-se quando George Augustus nasceu, em 1807. O parto foi difícil para Caroline e a recuperação longa, mas, mais grave do que isso, é que veio a constatar-se que o nosso filho tinha problemas mentais graves. No entanto, apesar de todas as dificuldades, e ainda que tenha havido quem sugerisse que fosse enviado para uma instituição, nós cuidámos dele em casa. Depois, em 1809, nós tivemos uma filha prematura que morreu em 24 horas. Caroline sofreu de novo um longo período de convalescença. Não só devido ao parto, mas também pelo desgosto da morte da bebé. Todas estas dificuldades familiares afetaram muito a saúde de Caro. E, devo confessá-lo, as minhas ambições de carreira, muito consumidoras, também agravaram o distanciamento entre nós, como casal.

Victoria lembrou-se do que ele tinha dito em Brocket Hall quando ela tinha declarado o seu amor por ele: "Se eu tivesse gastado mais tempo observando as gralhas, a minha mulher teria tido mais atenção".

Ele continuava:

\- Em 1812, rebentou o escândalo de que Caroline era amante de Byron. Eu era amigo dele. Tinha-o conhecido quando frequentava o Trinity College, em Cambridge, onde me formei em direito, quando entrei num grupo de românticos radicais onde Lord Byron se incluía. Aquilo durou apenas alguns meses! Depois que Byron rompeu a relação entre eles eu levei-a, desolada, para a Irlanda. Mas a distância não esfriou o interesse de Caroline por Byron. Eles correspondiam-se constantemente. No entanto, quando ela voltou a Londres, em 1813, Byron deixou claro que não tinha intenção de reiniciar o relacionamento deles. Ele cansou-se do temperamento rebelde e instável dela. Isso estimulou cada vez mais as tentativas públicas de Caro de se reunir com o ex-amante. Ela era obcecada por ele. No início de julho de 1813, num baile, quando se encontraram pela primeira vez desde o fim do seu relacionamento e Byron a insultou publicamente, ela quebrou um copo de vinho e tentou cortar os pulsos. Ela não se feriu gravemente, em grande parte devido à pronta intervenção da minha mãe, mas a sua estabilidade mental foi posta em questão. Foi um tremendo escândalo e a sociedade passou a evitá-la.

Enquanto ele falava Victoria sentia uma satisfação pelo facto de ele estar a fazer-lhe confidências da sua vida pessoal. Sentia-se cada vez mais próxima dele, mais intimamente ligada a ele, e esse era o seu grande objetivo. Ganhar terreno dentro da vida dele. Além disso, isto significava que ele tinha uma confiança profunda nela e também que agora já achava que ela podia entender.

Observou as longas pestanas dele que se movimentavam quando piscava os olhos e continuou a ouvi-lo:

\- A minha mãe quis que eu me divorciasse dela, mas eu recusei. Caro passou a residir permanentemente em Brocket Hall. Eu cuidei dela tentando acalmar-lhe os nervos e, inclusive, ajudando-a com os seus romances publicados em 1822 e em 1823. De facto, só já em 1825 é que houve uma separação formal porque a minha carreira política não podia permitir a continuidade do escândalo. Ela devia ter saído de Brocket Hall, mas implorou para que eu permitisse que ficasse garantindo-me que evitaria Londres e qualquer hipótese de me embaraçar novamente. Eu deixei-a ficar e, embora vivesse em Londres, frequentemente a visitava. A instabilidade mental dela tornou-se mais pronunciada nos últimos anos, ainda mais complicada pelo seu abuso de álcool e láudano. Em 1827, ela tinha hidropisia e já estava sob o cuidado de um médico a tempo integral. Em meados de janeiro de 1828, ela pediu que me enviassem uma carta a dar conta do seu estado terminal. Nessa altura ela terá dito: "Envie para o William. Ele é a única pessoa que nunca me falhou". Morreu em Melbourne Hall, a 25 de janeiro de 1828, apesar de eu já a ter transportado para Londres para ser atendida pelos melhores médicos. Na época eu era secretário-chefe da Irlanda e fiz uma travessia perigosa, durante a qual achei que eu próprio ia morrer, para estar ao lado da cama de Caro quando ela falecesse…

A voz falhou.

Victoria sentiu-se profundamente angustiada pela dor dele e enternecida pela atuação para com a mulher que o traíra! Uma vez dissera-lhe que não percebia como ele a tinha recebido de volta e ele dissera que talvez ela fosse muito jovem para compreender. No entanto, acabara de perceber.

\- Agora compreendo porque a recebeu de volta. – Disse Victoria.

Ele olhou diretamente para ela.

Vitória observou o brilho da luz da lua que entrava pela janela refletido nos olhos dele. Talvez, também, mais brilhantes pelas lágrimas que afloravam e que ele tentava prender.

\- Percebeu que a vida dela era muito difícil depois do nascimento do vosso filho, que ela era doente e emocionalmente instável, ou seja, ela não tinha propriamente culpa pelo que tinha feito… Além disso, Byron também não foi fiel a ela…

\- Pois não, o que ele fez foi traição não só para comigo, mas também para com ela… Usou a fragilidade dela e ainda a agudizou. Ele foi a grande causa do agravamento da doença dela. Os psiquiatras designaram a doença de Caro por erotomania, ou seja, a demência causada pela obsessão de um homem.

\- E nessa altura o escândalo nos jornais foi… devastador…

\- Foi, o que saiu nos jornais era humilhante…Pior ainda quando ela publicou um romance, _Glenarvon_ , em 1816, onde falava do nosso casamento e da sua relação com Byron… Mas o pior mesmo era o que eu sentia pela traição deles… E isso era agonizante…

\- Mas foi de uma nobreza extrema aquilo que fez por ela depois!

\- Independentemente dela me ter traído e do que isso me custou, eu amava-a! De uma forma que me fez perdoar em vez de a desprezar. Eu compreendi que ela era doente e que por isso precisava mais da minha ajuda do que do meu desprezo. Ficou sempre uma mágoa, claro, mas eu perdoei-a. E fui o suporte dela até à morte…. Apesar de tudo, a morte dela afetou-me muito… Eu era a única pessoa que ela tinha! Estava muito magoado no funeral dela, mas ao mesmo tempo senti um alívio porque o sofrimento dela tinha terminado e eu tinha feito tudo o que podia. Senti, naquela ocasião, uma espécie de impossibilidade de acreditar que eu nunca mais veria o seu semblante nem ouviria a sua voz novamente, uma espécie de sensação de desolação e de solidão em tudo, quando me obrigava a lembrar que ela tinha realmente desaparecido. Como nunca experimentei antes, nada parecido. Durante algum tempo, o que eu vi retornava à minha lembrança em todas as ocasiões…

A voz dele voltou a falhar devido à emoção.

Victoria sentiu uma vontade louca de o abraçar, de o confortar, de o acarinhar naquele momento. Tinha querido tanto ouvir o que ele tinha para lhe contar e agora ali estava exposto perante ela o que ele tinha para contar! E não era nada bonito! Sentiu-se quase arrependida de ter querido saber, quase como se não tivesse o direito de obter isso dele, e de o ter quase obrigado a reviver aquilo. Ficaria ali abraçada a ele no corredor até de manhã se isso lhe tirasse a dor… Mas ela não podia abraçá-lo, muito menos ali no meio do corredor. Com a mão direita agarrou a mão direita dele, fazendo-o abrir os dedos, e com o polegar pressionou as costas da mão dele em sentido circular. As veias salientes das costas da mão… Tentava com aquele gesto transmitir-lhe o máximo de conforto que podia…

Ele olhou para a mão e olhou para ela.

A hora e o local onde estavam, a luz difusa, favoreciam a informalidade e permitiam aquela intimidade, que ele sentiu como uma energia quente e vibrante que parecia percorrer as veias do seu corpo até ao coração!

Ele não tentou tirar a mão. Manteve-a na dela. Agiu com naturalidade.

\- E o seu filho? – Ela acabou por perguntar.

\- George Augustus morreu em 1836, antes de nos conhecermos. Tinha 29 anos, mas a idade mental de uns 7. Fechou-se tudo... Não sobrou mais ninguém do meu frágil agregado familiar, fiquei sozinho…

Olhou para ela e pensou: até que vós aparecestes!

\- Mas hoje você tem-me a mim! – Exclamou Victoria.

Ele movimentou a cabeça centrando a audição para perceber melhor o significado do que ela dizia.

\- Foi você mesmo que me disse que desde que me conheceu a sua vida ganhou outro impulso, não é verdade?

\- Sim, claro! Servir-vos foi a coisa mais importante que aconteceu na minha vida e a maior realização que eu podia ter.

Victoria sorriu, contente por ter contribuído para o elevar de novo.

\- Que bom, que bom que é ouvir isso. – Disse. – Então você não está sozinho, não enquanto me tiver a mim e eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado!

\- Então eu agradeço a vossa generosidade…

Ela sorriu. Não estava ser generosa. O que a movia para ele era outro sentimento… Mas se ele insistia em falar assim já era bom…

Então ele recuou na conversa:

\- Como vê, a necessidade de tomar conta quer da minha mulher, quer do meu filho, durante a noite, durante longos períodos de tempo, desabituaram-me de passar muitas horas na cama e habituaram-me a dormir muito tempo em poltronas…

Absteve-se de dizer que o facto de não ter ninguém na cama à espera dele durante anos também fazia com que não houvesse motivo para ir para lá…

\- E vós, Senhora? Nesta ala, a esta hora? Também não conseguia dormir?

Ela reparou que ele voltara a usar a palavra "Senhora", que não utilizara durante todo o tempo em que lhe contara o seu passado com a mulher. E este "Senhora" aqui, agora, tinha sido como que um despertar, marcava o corte de um momento de intimidade voltando, de novo, à formalidade.

Ela largou calmamente a mão dele que mantivera na sua durante todo aquele tempo.

\- Aaah… Não, não conseguia… Resolvi caminhar nos corredores e cheguei até aqui…Mas agora que ambos já conversámos um bocado, talvez já consigamos dormir, não?

\- Acho que sim. – Ele concordou.

Ela levantou-se e ele fez o mesmo.

Olharam um para o outro.

Ela desejou desesperadamente que ele a beijasse!

Ele desejou desesperadamente poder beijá-la!

\- Então até amanhã, Lord M.

\- Uma boa noite, Senhora!

Fizeram os percursos inversos até aos respetivos quartos.

Victoria continuava sem conseguir dormir. Agora era a conversa que tinham tido no corredor que a não deixava dormir. Como é que era possível que aquele homem carregasse tamanha história de vida? Um homem bom, honesto, gentil, extremamente inteligente, com uma imensa cultura, muitos níveis acima da média dos homens com quem se relacionava e…lindíssimo! A cada dia que passava, a cada nova coisa que ele dizia ou fazia, amava-o cada vez mais! E isso tornava a dor cada vez maior!

Noutra ala do castelo, William caiu na cama e adormeceu. Dormiu profunda e descansadamente, de uma forma que já não dormia havia muito tempo!

De manhã reuniram na sala de estar da rainha para tratar de assuntos de Estado. Enquanto a observava a falar e a escrever à mesa de trabalho, na frente dele, Melbourne pensou que, de facto, namorava com ela, só não queria que ninguém soubesse disso, muito menos ela própria… Cada dia, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo na presença dela eram para ele uma oportunidade de a ver, de a ouvir, de a sentir, de disfrutar da presença dela como um bálsamo rejuvenescedor… Um namoro sem fim. Nunca concretizado! Mas um namoro sem fim. Estava a vê-la de perfil, debruçada sobre a mesa. Olhou a curva do pescoço dela, a orelha, o queixo, o pequeno nariz arrebitado de que ele tanto gostava, os lábios que se abriram ligeiramente…

Ao fim da tarde foram passear os dois pelo exterior do castelo. Harriet Sutherland e Emma Portman seguiam atrás, mas a uma distância que não permitia ouvir o que diziam e que Emma foi aumentando, atrasando o passo, para lhes dar mais privacidade…

\- Você está a ver o mesmo que eu? – Perguntou Harriet, olhando para a rainha e para o primeiro-ministro que seguiam na sua frente.

\- Estou, Harriet, e já vejo isso há muito tempo…- Respondeu Emma.

\- Você acha que eles…

\- Eu acho que eles gostam demais um do outro, mais do que as circunstâncias permitem, mas não, eles não têm um relacionamento indecoroso.

\- Isso seria o caos…- Observou Harriet e continuou:

\- Mas é uma pena, pois é tão bonito vê-los juntos! Há qualquer coisa entre eles que não se explica, mas que é muito forte…E ele é um homem tão atraente!

\- E merecia muito que lhe permitissem ser feliz! – Rematou Emma.

A rainha e o primeiro-ministro passeavam ao longo do terraço Norte, no sentido Este/Oeste. Ele à direita dela. Ao fundo alguns barcos serpenteavam no Tamisa e no horizonte formava-se o pôr-do-sol.

\- Como está o relacionamento do seu irmão Frederick, desde o ano passado barão Beauvale, com Lord Palmerston? – Perguntou a rainha mostrando interesse pela vida familiar dele.

\- Bem, desde o casamento de Palmerston com Emily eles vão-se entendendo. E o facto de Frederick ser embaixador britânico em Viena faz com que eles tenham de se corresponder. O meu irmão diz que, apesar de tudo, Palmerston o trata com cortesia e confia muito nele.

Agora, à luz do dia, Melbourne sentia-se um pouco embaraçado pelo que tinha dito na noite anterior e pela intimidade crescente entre eles. Achou que devia dizer alguma coisa:

\- Senhora, eu queria pedir desculpa por ontem à noite! Eu não devia ter falado todas aquelas coisas da minha vida privada convosco… Não devia estar a maçar-vos com as minhas questões pessoais…

Irrefletidamente, ela agarrou o antebraço esquerdo dele com a sua mão direita e abanou a cabeça em sentido negativo.

Cada vez que ela lhe tocava de forma inesperada ele sentia um sobressalto no peito. Olhou para o braço e depois para ela.

\- Não, não tem de pedir desculpa, antes pelo contrário! Eu estarei sempre disposta a ouvi-lo, sobre tudo… Não somos amigos?

\- Somos, somos amigos! Obrigado, Senhora! – Ele sorriu.

Victoria olhou as altas paredes do castelo.

\- De facto, Windsor é algo monumental e que dignifica a Inglaterra!

\- Diga isso ao parlamento, Senhora! O seu tio George IV persuadiu o parlamento a aprovar 300 mil libras para a reforma do complexo que começou em 1824, mas hoje essa quantia atinge a exorbitante quantia de um milhão de libras!

\- Sabe que eu já não pude fazer nada quanto a isso, quando eu me tornei rainha as obras já estavam quase terminadas.

\- Eu sei. Só digo que essa ideia de que Windsor seja um símbolo da riqueza e do poder do Reino Unido, que era o objetivo do seu tio, talvez possa amaciar a ideia que o parlamento tem sobre o desgaste dos cofres por causa deste local…

\- A primeira vez que aqui estive tinha sete anos. Foi por ocasião do aniversário do meu tio George IV. Gostei muito daqueles dias de festa e fiquei deslumbrada com o fausto da corte. Quando voltei para Kensington tudo me parecia ainda mais sombrio… Privada das festas, vivia quase enclausurada! Chorava muita vez por causa disso…

Victoria parou junto ao muro do terraço olhando o rio e o sol.

Melbourne parou do seu lado. Sentiu tristeza pelo passado dela, mas não lhe ocorreu nada para dizer que pudesse minimizar a dor dela por causa disso. Mas sabia que a presença dele na vida dela tinha tido um efeito terapêutico sobre isso e essa certeza deixava-o muito satisfeito.

\- Foi Elisabeth que mandou construir o terraço Norte, sabia? – Ela perguntou.

\- Sim, eu sei.

\- Também o que é que você não sabe, não é? – Ela riu e ele acompanhou-a.

Depois, passados uns instantes em silêncio e de uma forma mais circunspecta ela perguntou:

\- Será que alguma vez Elisabeth e Robert Dudley terão estado aqui, neste terraço, há quase 300 anos atrás, a ver o pôr-do-sol?

Ele rodou a cabeça para a esquerda e baixou os olhos para olhar para ela.

Percebeu que ela estava a fazer uma conexão entre aquele par do passado e eles os dois e a trabalhar uma ideia romântica! E Melbourne era um romântico! Levantou as sobrancelhas, fez um ar de incerteza e respondeu:

\- Quem sabe…

Victoria, em pé junto de uma mesa, de costas para a porta, observava uma coleção de desenhos quando Melbourne entrou para a reunião daquele dia.

\- Veja que interessante este desenho! – Disse ela sorrindo, virando ligeiramente a cabeça quando o sentiu entrar, e falando apressadamente, como se quisesse que ele visse o desenho com urgência.

Melbourne aproximou-se e parou ligeiramente atrás e ao lado direito dela. Pensou que podia agarrar a cintura dela se quisesse! Sentir a planura do ventre dela através do tecido! Ele não podia fazer isso!

Ela sentiu o cheiro dele! Uma sensação de conforto e de desfalecimento percorreu-a. Passara tantas horas da vida com ele no mesmo espaço que se entrasse numa sala fechada onde ele tinha estado momentos antes conseguia identificar o cheiro dele. E isso era a única coisa que ficava dele nos seus aposentos em Buckingham cada vez que ele saía…

Ele viu que ela tinha na mão um desenho antigo onde surgia uma rainha transportada numa liteira, acompanhada por uns homens a pé e outros a cavalo. O desenho apresentava várias legendas.

Então Victoria disse:

\- É uma representação do cortejo da coroação da rainha Elisabeth. Repare quem é o cavaleiro que vai atrás: Robert Dudley, conduzindo o palafrém de honra!

\- Ele era o estribeiro-mor. Muito interessante! O desenho…

\- Foi Dudley que organizou e supervisionou grande parte das festividades da coroação da rainha e acompanhou-a no desfile.

\- Bem, está muito informada sobre a rainha Elisabeth, Senhora. Só a ouço falar dela ultimamente…

\- Tenho feito algumas investigações sobre a vida dela com a ajuda de historiadores oficiais. A personagem dela interessa-me muito. É uma fonte de inspiração… Acho extremamente interessante as semelhanças entre a relação dela com o Conde Leicester e… a minha convosco…

Melbourne ficou um pouco atrapalhado.

\- Por exemplo, foi você que organizou a minha coroação…

Por agora ela só estava a fazer uma comparação em questões práticas e políticas.

Ele moveu a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

Victoria ousou pisar um pouco mais os terrenos onde se estava a meter:

\- Às vezes pergunto-me que relação existia entre eles, realmente… Ela nunca casou, ele ficou viúvo… Embora tenha tido outra esposa mais tarde, que eu sei… Embaraços de ordem política não permitiam o casamento…

\- De facto…- Foi a única coisa que saiu da boca de Melbourne naquele momento.

\- Em tantos anos podíamos ter evoluído… - Disse ela num tom baixo.

E depois, rapidamente, tentando disfarçar:

\- Sente-se, Lord M, vamos trabalhar!

\- Então tenho boas notícias: a soberania da Rainha de Inglaterra sobre a Nova Zelândia está garantida. O nosso enviado, capitão William Hobson, conseguiu o acordo com os nativos e obter o controlo total sobre a Nova Zelândia. O tratado de Waitangi foi assinado a 6 de Fevereiro.

Notas:

1) Os líderes do movimento cartista foram considerados culpados de alta traição e sentenciados à morte a 16 de Janeiro de 1840.

2) O tratado de Waitangi foi assinado a 6 de Fevereiro de 1840.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Já em Buckingham, na sala verde, a reunião dessa manhã estava a terminar. Lord M era o único homem que a rainha recebia nos seus aposentos privados e com quem passava longas horas a conversar. Normalmente seis horas diárias. Victoria apreciava o facto de ele nunca lhe dizer o que fazer, mas apenas a orientar, a encaminhar para a melhor via possível. Tinha sido sempre assim, desde o primeiro dia. Ele ouvia-a, em vez de lhe dizer o que fazer. Uma coisa que ela notava é que ele sempre fora um ouvinte muito atento. Nunca sentiu que ele estivesse apenas à espera que ela acabasse de falar para que pudesse dar a sua própria e superior opinião. E ela apreciava as suas maneiras tão francas, abertas, naturais, amáveis e calorosas! Ele era um homem tão cativante!

A rainha levantou-se da cadeira e deu uns passos na sala. Melbourne permaneceu sentado, de perna trocada. Era a única pessoa que não se sentia obrigado a levantar-se quando a rainha o fazia. A intimidade entre eles permitia isso.

Ela ainda tinha algo mais para lhe dizer. Todavia, havia um qualquer assunto doméstico a tratar pelo que lhe pediu para esperar um pouco enquanto se retirava prometendo voltar em breve.

Como tinha de aguardar algum tempo Melbourne foi para a varanda ao fundo da galeria e ficou ali a apanhar ar.

Ela não se demorou. Já aí vinha! Ouvia o familiar som do restolhar das saias do vestido nos passos curtos e apressados que ela dava pelo corredor. Quando percebeu que ela já estava muito próxima voltou-se para a entrada dela na varanda.

\- Desculpe, Lord M. Tinha de dar algumas orientações a Lehzen… Ela é a única pessoa em quem posso confiar totalmente aqui no palácio, como secretária privada para assuntos não oficiais e para os assuntos domésticos…

\- Eu posso esperar, Senhora.

\- Queria dizer-lhe que já estou a preparar a minha visita ao _King's College Hospital_ que abre em Abril.

\- Muito bem, Senhora. Como sempre digo, é importante que as pessoas a vejam nesses locais: nos hospitais, nos orfanatos, nos asilos para os pobres…

Estavam ao lado um do outro. Ela à direita dele.

\- E logo queria ir à ópera, mas gostava que viesse comigo!

\- Logo, Senhora? Tinha pensado ficar em casa…

\- Por favor, Lord M, se você não for eu não vou…Não estará lá ninguém interessante para me fazer companhia…

Não era possível resistir a um pedido dela, para mais feito daquela forma!

\- E qual será a ópera?

\- _Torquato Tasso,_ de Donizetti. Acho que Pierre Laporte tem feito uma boa gestão do teatro introduzindo as óperas italianas.

Ele ficou um pouco calado.

\- Não é Mozart, eu sei…Mas se puder fazer esse sacrifício…. – Disse ela com um ar provocador a que sabia que ele não resistia.

Ele riu.

\- Muito bem, Senhora. Nada do que é feito na vossa presença é um sacrifício! Lá estarei!

\- Obrigada, Lord M! Então até mais logo à noite! – Disse sorrindo.

Ele baixou a cabeça.

Ela movimentou-se para sair da varanda. Mas ao fazê-lo não se virou pela direita, como seria mais fácil, pois era espaço desimpedido. Virou-se pela esquerda, roçando o ombro direito no braço direito dele…

Melbourne não se mexeu, mas sentiu uma agitação dentro de si… Perguntou-se se ela fizera aquilo de propósito ou se tinha sido um incidente.

A carruagem real chegou ao _Her Majesty's Theatre_. Várias outras carruagens estavam enfileiradas descarregando passageiros à vez junto da entrada. Quando desceu, Victoria olhou à volta tentando perceber se a carruagem de William já ali estava ou se o via entre as pessoas que passavam e subiam os degraus. Fez o mesmo exercício de busca dele por entre a multidão que se acumulava no hall do edifício e nos corredores de acesso ao balcão real. Nada!

Uma vez no balcão sentou-se na frente. As damas permaneciam atrás dela de pé. Aguardava. Mais do que o início da ópera, a chegada dele. Já estava quase a começar e ele não aparecia. Não queria estar sempre a olhar para trás, mas de vez em quando era tentada a fazê-lo. Olhava para Emma e Harriet e sorria. Elas retribuíam o sorriso.

Ele já chegou! - Pensou.

Não precisava de se virar para saber. Ouvira-o suspirar atrás de si. A respiração dele. Inconfundível! Sentia agora a presença dele preenchendo-a, percorrendo-lhe as veias através do sangue. Aquela presença quente e doce que a serenava! A tranquilidade e a segurança plena que ele lhe dava! Mas ela precisava de olhar para ele! Queria ver-lhe o rosto e como estava vestido! Virou-se e os olhos dela encontraram os dele. Sorriu e ele sorriu também. Era lindo assim, na penumbra com os reflexos de luz que lhe incidiam sobre o rosto!

A Abertura da ópera começou e ela virou-se para a frente.

A encenação do melodrama sobre a vida ficcionada do poeta italiano do século XVI, Torquato Tasso, era emocionante. Aliás, era isso que Victoria buscava na ópera: emoções. Uma rainha não podia mostrar sentimentos em público, mas na ópera isso era permitido.

Entre outros elementos da trama, Torquato estava apaixonado pela irmã do duque de Ferrara, Eleonora d'Este, que retribuía os seus sentimentos, mas que era compelida a aceitar um casamento arranjado com um homem do seu nível social…

Houve um intervalo entr II ato.

Victoria levantou-se para poder conversar com Lord M.

Emma e Harriet afastaram-se para um canto conversando uma com a outra.

Quando a viu levantar-se e virar-se para ele ficou siderado com o brilho que ela emanava. Não era possível diferenciar o que brilhava mais, se as joias que ela usava ou os olhos azuis dela, fixados nele!

\- Está deslumbrante, Senhora!

\- Obrigada! Você é sempre tão gentil comigo! - E depois, referindo-se ao facto dele ter acedido ao pedido dela: - E faz sempre as minhas vontades!

\- Você é a rainha! – Respondeu gentilmente.

Ela ficou ligeiramente incomodada com a resposta. Então ele só era gentil com ela porque ela era a rainha? Comportava-se apenas como um servo obediente? Ela queria que ele se comportasse como um homem e que se movesse para junto dela por desejo próprio! Era frustrante aquela insistência dele em se comportar apenas como um súbdito fiel! Ela só queria que ele a cortejasse! Era isso que ela fazia todos os dias quando estavam juntos, dentro dos limites do possível.

\- É só isso que faz? Limita-se a obedecer? Não há mais nada que o mova? – Perguntou com um tom de voz afetado por alguma rispidez a que ele não estava habitado.

Ele entendeu o significado daquele tom.

\- Claro que sim! Move-me a vossa encantadora presença! Quando disse a rainha estava a falar em sentido amplo, não me referia apenas à vossa condição de monarca.

Ela gostou da observação! Sorriu. E começara a perceber que ele, embora muito resistente, se fosse surpreendido ou desafiado da forma certa acabava por ir cedendo.

\- E o que acha da ópera?

\- Acho que a vida já tem dramas suficientes para que não seja necessário inventarem-se mais…

Ela ficou um pouco desapontada com o realismo da resposta. Mas percebeu o contexto de que ele falava e reconheceu-lhe toda a razão.

\- Talvez se as pessoas atuassem mais sobre as suas próprias vidas os dramas pudessem ser menores… - Ela opinou.

Ela incitava-o, assim, a mudar de postura e a retribuir o que ela sentia por ele.

\- Talvez…ou não. Às vezes, agir pode fazer com que o drama seja ainda maior…

Ele explicava, mais uma vez, porque não podia retribuir os sentimentos dela.

Foram interrompidos pelo Marquês de Londonderry que se dirigiu ao balcão real para cumprimentar a rainha.

Quando o espetáculo terminou Melbourne esperou que a rainha saísse do balcão para seguir um passo atrás dela. Quando passou por ele Victoria levantou os olhos e sorriu. Ele retribuiu e instintivamente e, sem pensar, colocou a mão direita nas costas dela, dando-lhe passagem. Ligeiramente, sem pressão, os dedos apenas.

Embora ele já tivesse feito aquilo antes, não precisava de o ter voltado a fazer, muito menos em público. Aquela familiaridade! Mas já estava feito. Todavia, apenas Emma e Harriet estavam no balcão real, mais ninguém viu.

Ela sentiu! O toque da mão dele! Agora todos os dedos na pele nua das suas costas! Foi latejante! Algo rápido, mas tão palpitante!

Encaminharam-se para o exterior. A carruagem real esperava-a. Um trintanário abriu a porta da carruagem. Melbourne deu-lhe a mão para a ajudar a subir. Já sentada no interior e com a porta ainda aberta, e ainda que soubesse qual seria a resposta, ela perguntou:

\- Não quer vir comigo?

\- Nós não podemos viajar juntos numa carruagem fechada. Muito menos de noite!

\- Tenha uma boa noite… Lord M.

\- Boa noite, Senhora.

O trintanário fechou a porta.

A carruagem arrancou e ele ficou ali, parado, a olhar para a deslocação dela.

Por seu lado, Victoria ficou a vê-lo pelo vidro da janela enquanto a distância e o ângulo de visão o permitiam. O afastar da carruagem dava-lhe uma sensação de perda. A cadência das suas emoções era pautada pela presença ou pela ausência dele. Se ele não estava era uma parte dela que faltava.

E se ele a beijasse da forma que os homens faziam com as mulheres que desejavam, como ela ouvira dizer, entre sussurros, às suas damas de companhia?

Ela sabia que ele fazia anos. A 15 de Março, a Emma dissera.

Por isso queria oferecer-lhe um presente. Nunca lhe dera um objeto. Uma coisa que fosse dada por ela e que o fizesse lembrar-se dela quando a via. Assim como ele lhe dera o telescópio.

O que poderia escolher?

Um livro? Corria o risco de dar um que ele já tinha entre as centenas que acumulava pois era um homem que lia sobre tudo! E não havia livro novo que não comprasse imediatamente! Não havia clássico grego ou latino que não tivesse anotado com as suas próprias reflexões. Podia ter sido filósofo como Montaigne. O seu primeiro-ministro era um homem brilhante e ela tinha muito orgulho nele!

Um tinteiro e uma caneta de aparo em prata? Seria um bom presente. Era algo que ele usava diariamente, mas…

Já sabia o que ia ser! Um relógio de bolso! O relógio também o usaria diariamente, mas tinha uma vantagem sobre o tinteiro: em vez de o deixar em casa sobre a secretária trazia-o sempre consigo no bolso do colete. E era algo que podia segurar na mão...

No final da reunião daquele dia, enquanto ele se levantava e preparava para ir embora, arrumando papéis na pasta, ela foi ao armário da sala e tirou uma pequena caixa. Depois dirigiu-se a ele e quando ele se virou para ela estendeu a mão com a caixa e disse:

\- Tenho um presente para si…

\- Para mim, Senhora? – Ele perguntou surpreendido.

\- Sim, com os parabéns da rainha!

Ele suspirou e sorriu. Percebeu, enfim, o motivo da oferta.

Agarrou a caixa.

\- Obrigado, Senhora! Não era necessário…

\- É sim!

Ele voltou a suspirar e a sorrir para ela.

\- Não vai abrir a caixa? – Ela perguntou, ansiosa por ver a reação dele.

\- Oh, claro…

Abriu.

Lá dentro estava uma pequena bolsa de veludo vermelho. Pousou a caixa em cima da mesa, tirou a bolsa e, de dentro dela, o objeto que aí se encontrava. Era um relógio de bolso em ouro da melhor marca de relógios ingleses. Personalizado com as letras WL na tampa.

Melbourne sentiu-se agonizar pelo valor daquele presente, percebendo que representava o significado que tinha para ela a pessoa a quem o oferecia.

\- Mas é um presente muito caro… - Observou.

Ela abanou a cabeça em sentido negativo e disse:

\- Nada do que lhe possa oferecer é retribuição suficiente de tudo o que me deu a mim, Lord M.

Ele sorriu. Aquilo era demasiado tocante. O presente e as palavras dela. Não sabia o que lhe dizer a seguir nem como agradecer adequadamente. Ela tinha-o apanhado completamente desprevenido…

Então, a única coisa que foi impelido a dizer naquele momento, de forma completamente irrefletida, até inapropriada, mas muito sentida no fundo de si mesmo, foi:

\- Posso beijar a rainha?

Ela sorriu satisfeita ao perceber o efeito que o presente provocara nele e ao ouvir a pergunta inesperada. O gesto dera um resultado muito melhor do que ela podia ter imaginado! Logo à noite teria coisas muito interessantes para escrever no seu diário! Deu um passo em frente e estendeu o lado esquerdo do rosto.

Ele debruçou-se sobre ela e deu-lhe um beijo terno na face.

Victoria fechou os olhos. Sentiu a pele dele, suave, ligeiramente encostada a si e ouviu o som do beijo casto assim depositado.

Afastaram-se.

Ele voltou a guardar o relógio na bolsa e na caixa, pegou na pasta dos papéis e na caixa do relógio, fez uma vénia e disse num tom baixo e afetado, com um ligeiro sorriso, num rosto que esperou que se visse apenas levemente emocionado:

\- Até amanhã, Senhora…

\- Até amanhã, Lord M…

Vitória chorou quando ele saiu. Percebeu o efeito que tinha tido nele o gesto dela. Houvera ali um misto de emoções nele e isso provocou um misto de emoções nela também. Por um lado, ele recebera o presente como uma gentileza dela e isso deixara-o feliz, e a ela também; mas, por outro, ele ficara tocado de uma forma profunda que ela vira que o deixara algo triste e isso fê-la chorar. Ela compreendeu que não era por algo mau ou pelo que ela tinha feito que ele ficara afetado e triste, intuindo que isso acontecera por algo que estava para além dela, algo em que ele teria pensado ou que teria sentido naquele momento. Mas vê-lo assim emocionou-a. Ela não queria que ele estivesse assim. Só queria vê-lo feliz!

Enquanto percorria o corredor para a saída, Melbourne sentiu as lágrimas aflorarem-lhe nos olhos. O presente deixara-o feliz, claro. Mas um presente daquela natureza era, obviamente, um reforço da declaração de amor que ela lhe fizera em Brocket Hall. E ele amava-a até às entranhas! Mas ela era a única mulher que ele não podia ter! Estava emocionado pelos sentimentos não pronunciados, pelo que queria, mas não lhe podia dizer! Ela oferecera-lhe um relógio valioso, mas ela era muito mais valiosa e ele não a podia ter. Guardaria o relógio no bolso do colete, mas ela estava sempre guardada no seu coração. E o presente dela era daquelas coisas que, embora aparentemente inofensivas, os aproximavam cada vez mais e mais…E o beijo no rosto…

O duque de Sussex, tio paterno de Victoria, era casado com Lady Cecilia Underwood, mas este casamento não cumpria as normas do Decreto dos Casamentos Reais de 1772, que exigia que todos os membros da família real britânica pedissem autorização ao rei antes de se casarem. Esta lei tornou ilegais os casamentos de todas as pessoas nascidas na família real britânica que viessem a casar ou já estivessem casados com cônjuges de condição abaixo sem a permissão do soberano. Como o casamento do duque não era considerado legal não foi concedido à sua mulher o tratamento de Sua Alteza Real, a duquesa de Sussex, e Lady Cecilia não era aceite como um membro completo da família real britânica. O protocolo impedia que Cecilia estivesse presente em funções de estado com outros membros da família real, já que não tinha permissão para se sentar do lado do marido devido à sua posição demasiado baixa.

Quando Victoria era pequena e tinha acessos de fúria a mãe, para a fazer calar, ameaçava-a de que o tio, nessa época seu vizinho em Kensington, ia ficar furioso. E ela temia esse tio, apaixonado por bíblias e relógios, que deambulava pelos corredores do palácio com um barrete de veludo negro na cabeça, calçado com pantufas extravagantes e vestido com um roupão bordado em cetim cor de malva.

Sussex era, de facto, um homem excêntrico, mas hoje Victoria não desgostava dele e achava que não era justo que ele não pudesse fazer-se acompanhar da mulher, com quem era casado havia nove anos, por causa desta diferença de estatuto social. Ela sabia como a diferença de estatutos era um impedimento para a felicidade! Por isso, decidiu resolver esta questão. A 10 de abril de 1840, atribuiu o título de duquesa de Inverness a Lady Cecilia, um dos títulos discricionários do soberano e uma vez que o duque usava, como título subsidiário, o de conde de Inverness. Como o casamento era morganático ela não podia ser duquesa de Sussex.

A aceitação deste casamento significava também a aceitação do casamento anterior do duque, com Lady Augusta Murray, que também não cumpria as normas do Decreto dos Casamentos Reais de 1772, e, assim, a legitimidade de seus dois filhos do primeiro casamento.

Além de tudo, era bom poder agradar ao tio, uma vez que já tinha problemas familiares suficientes com outros tios e com a própria mãe.

Victoria fazia 21 anos a 24 de Maio de 1840.

Como sempre a data de aniversário da rainha seria assinalada. Foi organizada uma festa no salão de baile, com um bolo monumental, como de costume, e algumas crianças do coro da igreja de Santa Margarida de Westminster viriam cantar para a rainha o Hino Nacional. À noite as ruas estariam decoradas e iluminadas a propósito da data.

Victoria lembrou-se que cerca de um mês antes, a 27 abril, tinha sido lançada a primeira pedra de fundação do novo Palácio de Westminster que seria reconstruído após o incêndio de 1834. Ela sabia que nessa fatídica noite Lord Melbourne tinha salvado o Westminster Hall, a parte mais antiga do Parlamento Britânico, que estava lá desde o tempo dos Plantagenetas. Ele próprio ordenara que o Hall tinha de ser salvo e a sua liderança e a sorte na mudança do vento tinham permitido a preservação daquela construção. Hoje ele estaria presente na festa, o que lhe provocava uma alegria transbordante difícil de disfarçar. Bem diferente daquele outro aniversário, em 1839, em que ele tinha resignado e lhe enviara o telescópio. Estava eufórica, para apreensão de Emma e Harriet que já tinham percebido claramente a natureza dos sentimentos da Rainha pelo Primeiro-Ministro.

Os presentes seriam entregues e abertos durante a festa. Mas Melbourne não queria que as pessoas que aí estivessem vissem o seu presente para a rainha, o que alimentaria os mexericos da Corte. Mandou-o entregar com antecedência.

Um lacaio bateu na porta dos aposentos da rainha e quando entrou disse:

\- Com os cumprimentos de Lord Melbourne.

Victória viu um cesto cheio de peónias, umas cor-de-rosa e outras brancas. Eram lindas! Ele nunca lhe tinha enviado peónias antes. E também não costumavam chegar flores em tão grande quantidade!

Agradeceu, agarrou o cesto e colocou-o em cima da mesa.

Pesava demasiado para conter apenas flores!

Afastou as flores e viu que no fundo havia um embrulho de papel castanho atado com um cordel. Retirou o embrulho do cesto e abriu-o. Viu uma caixa de madeira com uma placa de latão na tampa que dizia: _Oferecido a Sua Majestade a Rainha Victoria por ocasião do seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário_ _do seu servo devotado Lord Melbourne_. Abriu-a. No seu interior estava uma caixa de porcelana azul-cobalto e dourada, ovalada e recortada, com tampa basculante. Os motivos dourados distribuíam-se à volta da caixa e na tampa formavam um medalhão de fundo branco dentro do qual se liam as letras VR ( _Victoria Regina_ ) envoltas em festões de flores.

Victoria ficou encantada. A caixa podia ser usada como guarda-joias. Este presente era mais feminino e delicado do que o telescópio. Mostrava ter sido mais pensado. Acreditou que trazia com ele outro significado! Ele amava-a, não era? Mas ele não podia permitir que a relação deles se tornasse de outra natureza.

Ele sabia que aquele presente ia ter nela um efeito empolgante, mas não resistira a fazer aquela oferta! Ela era tão delicada e tão forte ao mesmo tempo, tão menina e tão mulher, tão terna e tão inflamante, numa mistura que o transtornava! Por isso, também, ele tivera que voltar em 1839, depois de ter resignado. Era impossível abandonar tal rainha e tal mulher! E ela merecia aquilo e merecia muito mais, tudo o que ele lhe pudesse dar! Ainda pensou em escrever um cartão, mas não sabia o que escrever que melhor fosse para ambos. O que realmente gostaria de escrever não podia e se escrevesse outra coisa não teria o significado de que gostaria… Além disso, o presente falava por si, não eram necessárias palavras.

Antes da festa começar, Victoria, já preparada, ficou numa janela dos seus aposentos a ver aparecer as carruagens de convidados na expectativa, empolgante, de assistir ao momento da chegada de Lord M. Após ter confirmado a sua presença dirigiu-se ao salão de baile.

Quando a Rainha entrou no salão trazia um vestido de seda cor-de-rosa com bordados a branco que rematavam o decote e as mangas. O cabelo, apanhado para o lado esquerdo e caído em cachos sobre o ombro, tinha sido decorado com duas peónias do lado direito. Uma cor-de-rosa e uma branca.

Dirigiu-se ao Primeiro-Ministro agarrando-lhe as mãos e cumprimentando-o antes de qualquer outra pessoa. Ela poderia ficar a olhar para ele para sempre sem nunca se cansar!

\- Lord M! – Exclamou com um sorriso radiante, num rosto de total admiração por ele.

Quando ela olhava assim para ele, como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo, era tão agradável e tão dilacerante ao mesmo tempo! Ela estava estonteante! Cada vez que a via parecia que estava sempre mais bonita! Mais uma vez, não resistiu a comentar a aparência dela.

\- Está esplêndida, Senhora! As minhas felicitações por mais um aniversário!

\- Obrigada! Estou muito feliz que esteja aqui…

Ele percebeu a profundidade do que ela dizia.

A rainha afastou-se e foi cumprimentar outras pessoas no salão.

Ele notou que ela não tinha comentado nada sobre as flores e a caixa. Mas calculou que entendera que ele preferia manter a discrição sobre o presente, uma vez que o enviara com antecedência. De qualquer forma ela usava duas das suas flores no cabelo o que significava que lhe estava a mandar a mensagem de que tinha gostado do presente. O uso daquelas flores por ela era um segredo partilhado entre eles. Apenas entre eles! O contentamento transbordante que ela trouxera à sua vida era indescritível. Ainda que essa felicidade estivesse apertada pela angústia da impossibilidade. A alegria dela, a energia, a determinação, a impulsividade e a coragem de quebrar as regras cativavam-no. Aliás, a impulsividade dela era algo onde ele tinha um papel fundamental de redução…

Emma aproximou-se dele.

\- A rainha está muito alegre hoje!

Melbourne olhou para Emma, mas não disse nada.

\- Ela já estava muito animada desde que se levantou de manhã, mas após ter recebido um magnífico cesto de peónias ficou muito mais entusiasmada! – Informou Emma.

\- Ficou? – Ele perguntou com ar de quem não sabia de nada.

\- Ora, William, nós dois e a rainha sabemos de onde vieram as flores!

Ele sorriu.

\- O aniversário da rainha é uma data importante e ela deve ser devidamente presenteada. – Justificou.

Emma sorriu e fez uma expressão de quem não se convencia com esta justificação inocente.

No final já estavam poucas pessoas no salão e Melbourne dirigiu-se à rainha para se despedir.

Antes que ele pudesse falar ela disse:

\- Lord M, não vá ainda, por favor, quero falar convosco nos meus aposentos.

\- Com certeza, Senhora.

Mais algumas pessoas aproximaram-se para se despedir e Melbourne recuou ficando a aguardar que pudessem conversar.

A certa altura já só se encontravam no salão a rainha, Melbourne, Emma e a duquesa de Kent. Esta última, uma vez que não se sentia acolhida pelos outros convivas presentes, retirou-se.

Victoria informou Emma que iria para os seus aposentos com Lord M.

Entraram na sala verde. A Rainha na frente.

Melbourne viu as flores, agora já colocadas numa jarra, e a caixa de porcelana em cima da mesa.

Victoria virou-se para ele.

\- Queria agradecer-lhe particularmente a sua oferta! A caixa de porcelana é muito bonita!

\- É Sèvres.

\- Eu vi a marca, gosto muito. E adorei as flores! São tão perfumadas! Nunca me tinha enviado peónias antes…

\- Florescem na Primavera e são as minhas flores favoritas.

Victoria achou aquela informação importante. Tudo o que se relacionasse pessoalmente com ele tinha muita importância para ela, e se ele lhe dava estas flores e ainda lhe confessava esta preferência estava a permitir-lhe o acesso a elementos da sua intimidade que na maioria das vezes não partilhava.

\- Sabe, quando recebi o telescópio que me deu, a princípio, não fiquei muito satisfeita com o presente… No seu bilhete você escreveu que ele me ajudaria a ver as coisas de forma diferente, mas eu não lhe encontrei grande utilidade e o que eu queria era tê-lo a si… de volta, como meu Primeiro-Ministro, e você não cedia… - Disse com um ar triste olhando sem foco através da sala. - E queria a sua presença no meu aniversário e você não estava lá… - Acrescentou num tom mais emotivo, muito bem disfarçado, e olhando para ele.

Ele suspirou e ficou à espera que ela concluísse.

Então, sem olhar diretamente para ele, ela continuou:

\- Mas depois eu comecei a utilizá-lo e passei a valorizá-lo, muito…Era a única coisa que eu tinha sua e nas noites em que eu não conseguia dormir e observava o céu, a partir de uma das janelas do meu quarto, ele permitiu-me ver algumas coisas muito mais claramente…

Melbourne sentiu o peito encolher ao supor aquilo a que ela se referia.

Ela olhou diretamente para ele quando acabou de falar.

Por segundos ele temeu o que ela poderia dizer ou fazer a seguir, mas, então, ela mudou o rumo da conversa:

\- Hoje eu fiquei imediatamente feliz quando recebi o seu presente! Só tive de alterar o vestido que já tinha escolhido para poder combinar com as suas flores no cabelo…- Disse tentando colocar um ar divertido.

Ele sorriu, mais aliviado da tensão de segundos antes.

\- Muito obrigada por tudo. – Ela concluiu.

\- Tudo o que lhe possa dar nunca será suficiente… - Ele confessou.

Calou-se. Esperou que ela achasse que ele queria dizer que nada seria suficiente para a dignificar como rainha. No entanto, queria poder dizer-lhe que nada do que lhe desse seria suficiente para exprimir o amor que sentia por ela.

Para quê? Para expressar o seu amor por mim? – Pensou Victoria.

Ela sentiu um aperto no estômago e uma tristeza profunda. Se nada era suficiente para lhe dar porque não se dava a ele mesmo? Era a única coisa que ela desejava. Nada mais! Era a mulher mais rica do mundo numa época em que poucas mulheres tinham algo de seu, aliás, era a pessoa mais rica do mundo, e, no entanto, não podia ter o que mais desejava!

Não foi capaz de verbalizar nada do que pensou, obviamente. Não seria capaz de fazer isso sem chorar. E se dissesse o que pensava iria estragar tudo entre eles…

\- Bem, então, se não precisar mais de mim eu vou voltar para casa, Senhora.

Ela não queria que ele fosse! Queria que ele ficasse!

Mas ele teria de ir…

\- Claro, Lord M. Pode ir…

Ele movimentou-se para se retirar. Iria dizer alguma coisa a seguir para se despedir.

Ela não lhe deu tempo. Agarrou o antebraço direito dele, colocou-se nos bicos dos pés, esticou-se e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Ele sentiu-se atingido por um raio.

\- Senhora…

Notando o embaraço dele, pelo inesperado do gesto ela disse:

\- Obrigada, Lord M! E até amanhã.

\- Até amanhã, Senhora.

Ele sorriu ligeiramente. Não queria mostrar-se demasiado agradado porque isso era dar-lhe esperança, mas não podia deixar de sorrir para ela dada a ternura do gesto.

Saiu.

O que havia de errado neste beijo?

Nada!

Tudo! A Rainha não beijava Primeiro-Ministro! O Primeiro-Ministro não beijava a Rainha! Mas já estava feito! Ele mesmo abrira o precedente quando lhe pedira permissão para a beijar dois meses antes!

Notas:

1) A ópera _Torquato Tasso,_ de Donizetti, estreou no _Her Majesty's Theatre_ a 3 Março de 1840.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Victoria decidiu dar um passeio de carruagem aberta no parque, acompanhada por Lehzen e Harriet e seguida pela sua guarda pessoal, onde se incluía o estribeiro Alfred Paget.

No exterior do palácio diversas pessoas que se acumulavam a pé ou de carruagem saudaram a rainha. Todavia, uma roda de uma carroça tinha-se partido levando a mesma a imobilizar-se e a espalhar a carga pelo chão. A carruagem de Victoria teve de parar enquanto Paget incentivava os homens presentes a apressar a resolução do problema para desimpedir a via e permitir a passagem da rainha.

Aproveitando a confusão e o fato das mulheres ficarem paradas e menos vigiadas naquele momento, um homem atreveu-se a sair da multidão e a aproximar-se da carruagem real atirando um ramo de violetas que caiu no colo da rainha.

As acompanhantes ficaram preocupadas com a ousadia, mas Victoria manteve-se calma. Então o homem aproximou-se da rainha apresentando-se como Capitão Childers e começou a fazer uma conversa estranha dizendo que vinha salvar a rainha da sua gaiola dourada e que tinha uma casa de elegante proporção para onde a levar.

Lehzen, assustada, chamou Alfred Paget.

A rainha agradeceu a oferta do homem dizendo não ser necessário.

Paget ordenou aos guardas que prendessem o homem, o que estes fizeram de imediato enquanto ele se debatia dizendo que tudo o que tinha era da rainha.

Ainda que a via ficasse desimpedida e embora não tivesse existido um perigo eminente, o episódio degradável determinou o regresso ao palácio.

Quando Melbourne se dirigiu para Buckingham nesse dia ouviu dizer o que se tinha passado e ficou preocupado.

Assim que entrou nos aposentos da rainha, após os cumprimentos habituais, perguntou de imediato:

\- Está tudo bem convosco, Senhora? Ouvi falar sobre o incidente…

\- Era só um homem com flores…

\- Mas precisa de ter cuidado. Talvez fosse melhor não fazer estes passeios nos próximos dias… - Ele sugeriu.

\- O que as pessoas irão dizer se a rainha delas tiver medo de sair do palácio por causa de um homem com violetas?

\- Como sabe, eu também acho que um monarca não deve mostrar medo em nenhuma circunstância, mas o soberano também deve ser prudente quando é necessário… - Melbourne advertiu.

Victoria ficou calada.

\- Já sei que ele lhe escreveu durante muito tempo e que esse facto não foi acautelado… - Continuou ele.

\- Não achei que tivesse importância, considerei inofensivo.

\- Mas não podem existir falhas de segurança. Vou mandar reforçar a guarda nas saídas futuras! – Ele exclamou.

Ela sorriu ternamente para ele. Gostava de o ver assim, preocupado com ela! Isso mostrava-lhe o quanto ele gostava dela!

\- Obrigada, Lord M!

Decidira para si própria que nunca se casaria sem chama e, agora, tudo nela ardia para tê-lo! Com Lord Melbourne o seu corpo intacto começara a conhecer a natureza do desejo. Sabia a inquietação que sentia quando ele não estava com ela e como estremecia ao contemplá-lo! Adivinhava a avidez de um beijo que os seus olhos tinham testemunhado na adolescência entre um casal de criados que se ocultava nos arbustos do jardim de Kensington…

10 de Junho de 1840 (quarta-feira)

Victoria preparava-se para sair. Vinha de chapéu e acompanhada por Lehzen quando se cruzou com Melbourne no corredor.

\- Oh, Lord M…Vinha falar comigo? – Perguntou com alguma expectativa, enquanto Lehzen aguardou alguns passos atrás.

\- Sim, Senhora. Bem sei que não temos hora marcada, mas há alguns assuntos que gostaria de discutir e pensei que pudesse estar disponível…Mas…já vi que vai sair… - Disse Melbourne na tentativa velada de perceber onde ela ia sem ter de perguntar diretamente.

\- Vou dar um passeio, acho que é meu dever me mostrar para o meu povo. – Informou, sabendo que estava em clara desobediência à recomendação que ele lhe tinha feito.

\- Mas é perigoso, Senhora! Depois do episódio das flores é preferível deixar passar mais algum tempo.

\- Você mesmo me ensinou que uma rainha tem o dever de se mostrar em público! – Exclamou, com ar de quem não dava a mínima importância para a advertência dele. – Além disso, você também me manda flores e não vejo nisso nada de perigoso! – Acrescentou com ar provocador.

Melbourne achou piada à ousadia, mas não pôde deixar de fazer uma expressão de repreensão da última frase dela. A intimidade entre eles tinha chegado a tal ponto que ele se dava ao atrevimento de repreender a rainha, mesmo que apenas com a expressão do rosto.

\- Se puder esperar um pouco eu não me demoro. Gostaria muito que pudéssemos falar ainda hoje! – Pediu, com aquele ar doce a que Melbourne não resistia.

Ele sentiu que não havia como demovê-la da ideia de sair. Como sempre não era fácil demovê-la do que quer que fosse. E ele já tinha mandado reforçar a guarda…

\- Muito bem, Senhora. Eu espero.

Victoria encaminhou-se para a carruagem aberta, com a capota puxada para trás, que esperava à porta do palácio, na companhia de Lehzen. Já se tinha sentado e Lehzen preparava-se para subir também quando Melbourne apareceu apressado, quase a correr, descendo os degraus, enluvado e a colocar o chapéu.

\- Desculpe, Senhora. Mas será que eu podia acompanhá-la? Ficaria mais descansado.

Victoria olhou para Lehzen que esperava ordens para saber o que fazer e afirmou:

\- Obrigado Lehzen, mas Lord Melbourne acompanha-me.

Lehzen afastou-se, um tanto a contragosto, e Melbourne subiu sentando-se do lado esquerdo da rainha. Lehzen ter-se-ia sentado na frente.

\- Estou muito feliz! – Observou Victoria enquanto a carruagem começava a rodar.

\- Não significa que eu aprove! – Retorquiu Melbourne, olhando para ela meio de lado.

Sorriram.

A carruagem preparava-se para transpor o portão do palácio de Buckingham e já se ouviam os gritos das pessoas lá fora.

Atrás seguiam a cavalo Lord Alfred Paget e outro estribeiro e mais guarda a cavalo conforme tinha sido determinado por Melbourne.

\- Não precisava de se ter preocupado, Lord M, veja quão feliz o povo está por me ver. – Disse Victoria.

Transpuseram o portão e a rainha começou a acenar à multidão que se aglomerava, de um lado e do outro do percurso, na tentativa de a ver enquanto a carruagem passava.

De repente, do lado direito do percurso um homem saiu da multidão e encaminhou-se na direção da carruagem. Melbourne viu que trazia uma arma e que a apontava na direção da rainha que, distraída, continuava a acenar olhando para o lado esquerdo. Agiu por instinto e muito rapidamente. Colocou o braço direito à volta do corpo de Victoria e, exercendo alguma força, fê-la projetar-se para a frente, amparando-a com a mão esquerda, e fazendo-a ficar o mais possível deitada dentro da carruagem, com o seu corpo parcialmente sobre o dela.

\- Mantenha-se calma, Senhora! – Pediu enquanto a projetava para a frente.

Ouviu-se um disparo. E logo a seguir outro, enquanto a carruagem aumentava consideravelmente a velocidade de deslocação.

Em volta a histeria foi completa, com pessoas a correr e a gritar um pouco por todo lado enquanto a guarda detinha o criminoso.

Então, alguém gritou na multidão:

\- Deus salve a rainha!

\- Está ferida? – Perguntou Melbourne, enquanto a puxava ligeiramente para cima, o seu rosto muito próximo do rosto da rainha, a mão esquerda com a luva de pele na bochecha direita dela, a mão direita nas costas de Victoria.

\- Não…- Respondeu estonteada. A respiração apressada projetada no rosto dele, a mão esquerda sobre o lado direito do peito dele e a direita por cima da mão que ele lhe colocara no rosto.

Alguns metros à frente a carruagem parou e foi possível sentarem-se. Voltaram imediatamente para o palácio. Victoria continuava meio atordoada, pelo que ele a amparou disfarçadamente com o ombro direito durante o curto período de regresso.

A carruagem ainda não se imobilizara completamente quando Melbourne – que já havia perdido o chapéu e que tinha tirado as luvas – saltou do veículo, deu a volta pela parte traseira e correu para amparar a descida de Victoria do outro lado.

Ela mostrava-se abatida. Amparou-a pelo cotovelo para que caminhasse até à porta do palácio, mas teve receio que ela desfalecesse. Não devia fazê-lo, mas ia ter de lhe pegar ao colo! De facto, se ele não o fizesse quem mais o faria? E era uma emergência…Numa fração de segundo pegou-lhe ao colo e transportou-a apressadamente na direção da porta do palácio enquanto Lord Paget dava ordem aos guardas que correram a abri-la.

O braço esquerdo sob as costas de Victória e o direito por baixo das coxas.

Percorria em silêncio os corredores até aos aposentos da rainha.

Caiu no mais profundo de si mesmo. Ali estava ele, William Lamb, com a rainha de Inglaterra nos braços. Mas naquele momento ele não era o primeiro-ministro que transportava a sua rainha. Era um homem comum que transportava nos braços a mulher que amava! Pela primeira vez na vida sentia, através da roupa, os contornos, o peso e o calor do corpo dela, cujas formas tinham sobressaído ao amachucar a saia do vestido para lhe pegar. Queria chegar rapidamente ao quarto para sair daquela situação e ao mesmo tempo queria que aquele momento se prolongasse no tempo.

Victoria colocara o braço direito à volta dos ombros dele e tinha afundado o rosto no seu ombro esquerdo. Coberto que estava pela aba do chapéu que usava, ele não o via. Ela sentia o cheiro e o calor do corpo dele e a pressão e a segurança das mãos que suportavam o seu corpo. Não se lembrava de alguma vez alguém lhe ter pegado ao colo. A sensação não podia ser melhor!

Lehzen apareceu no corredor, apressada, para saber o que se passara, pois tinha ouvido a carruagem voltar logo de seguida após a partida. Assustou-se quando viu a rainha ser transportada ao colo e ficou chocada ao ver que o primeiro-ministro a carregava.

\- O que se passou com Sua Majestade? – Perguntou preocupada.

\- Está tudo bem baronesa, foi só um susto. – Melbourne tranquilizou-a.

Ainda bem que aparece alguém. - Ele pensou.

Ia entrar no quarto da rainha e colocá-la na cama. Convinha que houvesse mais alguém para acompanhar esse momento para o constrangimento ser menor.

Com a mão esquerda Victoria tirou o chapéu.

Melbourne atravessou os aposentos da rainha e finalmente entrou no quarto, seguido de Lehzen, e depositou-a cuidadosamente no lado direito da cama, ligeiramente apoiada na cabeceira, enquanto ela olhava para ele em silêncio.

\- Aqui está segura, Senhora. – Disse baixinho, olhando-a nos olhos, num tom que suou a Victoria como veludo, e afastou-se dela.

Victoria sentiu a perda do calor do corpo dele.

Lehzen substituiu-o ao lado de Victoria, a querer saber o que se passara e como podia ajudar, enquanto a duquesa de Kent entrava pela porta e corria para a cama também alarmada.

Melbourne ficou ali alguns segundos a sentir-se constrangido, sem saber o que fazer, movimentando o corpo para um lado e para o outro numa deslocação rápida, curta e embaraçada. Queria ficar ali ao lado dela, mas não podia. Contudo, também não sabia se ela ia precisar de algo mais da parte dele…

Voltou então a olhar para ela e Victoria olhou para ele, abstraída do que Lehzen e a duquesa lhe diziam. Não as ouvia…

\- Obrigada, Lord M!

\- De nada, Senhora! Se não precisa mais de mim… - Disse, enquanto fazia uma pequena vénia com a cabeça e se afastava, de frente para ela, até transpor a porta do quarto.

Depois virou as costas e continuou a percorrer a sucessão de salas dos aposentos até sair na porta do último.

Através das portas, sucessivamente abertas, Victoria ficou com os olhos presos nas costas dele até que desparecesse completamente.

Não vá, William, fique aqui comigo! Coloque-me no seu colo eternamente…- Pensou Victoria enquanto ele se afastava.

O Visconde Melbourne cruzou-se no corredor com o médico da rainha, Sir James Clark, e informou-o que Sua Majestade estava bem, apenas um pouco abalada.

O médico veio vê-la. Entrou no quarto já depois de a rainha ter despido o vestido que trazia e ter envergado uma das suas camisas de noite.

Victoria, de facto, não tinha nada de especial cuidado. Estava apenas meio inerte, o que o médico atribuiu ao choque do atentado que acabara de sofrer.

\- Deve descansar, Senhora. – Disse depois de a observar.

\- Agora sabe porque eu e Sir Conroy a mantínhamos em Kensington. Eu sempre soube que o seu tio Cumberland tentaria matá-la. – Advertiu a duquesa de Kent.

\- Acha mesmo que o tio Cumberland tentaria atirar em mim em plena luz do dia? - Perguntou Victoria com ar enfadado.

\- Ele não, mas um dos homens dele! – Rematou a duquesa.

Para se seguirem as recomendações do médico este e as mulheres presentes abandonaram o quarto, fechando a porta para deixar a rainha descansar.

Finalmente só! – Pensou Victoria.

O choque pela tentativa de regicídio de que havia sido alvo não era o que mais a perturbava naquele momento. Aquela situação de ter William com ela todos os dias sem o ter de facto era bastante mais perturbadora. E o contacto físico que havia acabado de acontecer entre eles era ainda mais pungente. O atentado acabara por ter um aspeto positivo. Ele pegara-lhe ao colo, fazendo-a sentir-se nas nuvens! Todavia, embora a comoção que sentia não se devesse ao atentado este dava-lhe jeito para justificar perante os demais o seu estado de espírito prostrado. Era muito difícil ser rainha, sempre rodeada de gente, com raros momentos a sós e sempre observada e alvo de escrutínio e de intriga. O que sabiam todos eles sobre o que ela sentia ou sobre o que seria melhor para si? Nada!

Os últimos tempos tinham sido duros, quer em termos de trabalho - com e sem Lord M -, quer no que se referia a ter de contactar diariamente com um homem que amava, mas que tinha de fingir não amar. Por um lado, para não alimentar intrigas na corte; por outro, pela condição dela como rainha que não permitia a união a um homem da condição de Melbourne; e, por outro ainda, por ele, que não fora recetivo à sua proposta em Brocket Hall. E aqui estava uma questão que era realmente importante. O que sentia ele, de facto, por ela? No dia que fora a Brocket Hall a recusa de Melbourne tinha sido dolorosa, mas poética, sensível aos sentimentos dela. Ele fizera-a compreender que não havia espaço no seu coração para ter outra mulher além da sua esposa falecida. Mas depois, no baile de máscaras, através do exemplo da relação entre a rainha Elisabeth e Robert Dudley, dera a entender que o sentimento era mútuo, contudo não podia ser concretizado por razões de Estado. Pelo menos fora assim que ela o interpretara, ou seria que ele apenas falava da situação concreta de Elisabeth e Robert e não deles os dois por analogia? Todavia, Emma também insinuara que o que ele lhe dissera em Brocket Hall mais não era do que apenas aquilo em que queria que ela acreditasse. E falara das orquídeas, como elas eram difíceis de cultivar, como ele o deixara de fazer deste que a esposa falecera e como agora as voltara a plantar e as enviava para ela. E ela bem sabia como recebia flores dele frequentemente.

E depois havia a forma como ele olhava para ela, como falava com ela, como se preocupava com ela, a aconselhava e a protegia. Como acabara de fazer agora. E o episódio da tentativa de regicídio, então, levantara algumas evidências. Mais do que tê-la protegido fisicamente, o que outro primeiro-ministro na mesma situação também poderia ter feito, havia a forma como ele lhe tocara e como olhara para ela… Era aquele o olhar de um homem apaixonado? De que ele gostava muito dela não tinha a menor dúvida. Já mostrara isso muitas vezes. Mas seria amor? Como amavam os homens? Era amor, ela sabia que sim!

Oh, o que havia de melhor do que ser salva pelo homem que amava?

Todavia, não ia insistir nos seus sentimentos junto dele. Nunca o fizera depois de Brocket Hall – a não ser de forma subtil, sobretudo usando Elisabeth e Dudley como escudos – e agora também não iria fazê-lo. Nunca iria pressioná-lo pois essa não era a sua forma de agir e porque, apesar da sua inexperiência, pressentia que essa atitude não daria qualquer resultado a não ser, possivelmente, destruir a relação de amizade entre os dois e afastá-lo de si. O que ela não aguentaria. Respeitava a opção dele. Ainda que isso lhe custasse terrivelmente.

Não havia nada a fazer, só esperar. Só o tempo mostraria o que poderia acontecer a seguir.

Tudo isto deixava-a exausta, física e emocionalmente. E hoje não lhe apetecia fingir que não se passava nada. Felizmente, hoje não precisava de fingir que não se passava nada.

Bem que ele podia vir vê-la em breve…

Os acontecimentos do dia tinham sido altamente exigentes. Melbourne precisava de se isolar para sentir.

Foi para Brocket Hall.

Após o jantar pediu para não ser incomodado e fechou-se na biblioteca. Encheu um copo de brandy e ficou ali sentado. O hábito da bebida era algo que estava enraizado. Por norma não se embriagava, mas bebia mais do que seria aconselhado. A moda ditava aos homens que deviam beber. Havia que "beber como um lorde"! Por isso, bebia constantemente em sociedade. E as vicissitudes difíceis da sua vida faziam com que a bebida fosse um consolo fácil de obter.

O medo de que algo de grave acontecesse com Victoria tirava-lhe as forças. No momento em que fora necessário agira com sangue frio – como sempre e como a situação exigia – mas agora que estava sozinho e relembrava o que acontecera junto a Buckingham sentia as forças a escorrerem-lhe do corpo. Como se o seu sangue se esvaísse. Se acontecesse algo grave com Victoria seria um homem morto! Não existiria mais nenhuma razão para se levantar da cama todos os dias de manhã! E depois tinham existido aqueles minutos puros em que a transportara ao colo, como se ela fosse uma menina, quando era, de facto, uma mulher… A sensação que isso lhe provocara, então, era indizível. A aflição que sentia dentro si era até maior, pelo que esse momento lhe fizera sentir, do que pelo atentado em si.

\- E agora, William, o que vais fazer? – Questionou-se em voz alta.

Oito meses antes achara que tinha tudo controlado, mas o jogo alterara-se quando ela decidiu, contra todas as expectativas, não pedir Albert em casamento. De lá para cá conviver com ela já era um teste constante. E agora com toda aquela cena do atentado as coisas tinham-se complicado, pois a sua capacidade de autocontrolo tinha sido abalada.

Fechou os olhos e imaginou o momento em que a tivera nos braços. Ficou ali, a repetir mentalmente aquele episódio, o que lhe provocava uma sensação de plenitude que se repetia também.

Casar com ela – ousou pensar – estava completamente fora de questão. Isso nunca seria aceite por ninguém, nem pela família dela, nem pelo Conselho Privado, nem pelo Gabinete, nem pelo Parlamento, nem pelo povo. Ele, um homem sem sangue real, um simples Visconde, para mais de um título recente; um homem com um passado envolvido em escândalos; o primeiro-ministro, com o que isso seria usado para dizerem que a havia manipulado; muito mais velho do que ela, o que faria com que se convencessem ainda mais que a tinha seduzido…A imagem dela na lama, o império mergulhado no caos político…Ela acusada de padecer de loucura, o que aliás já tinha sido invocado a propósito do episódio das damas de companhia. Se tudo isto acontecesse ela seria forçada a abdicar e o traste do Cumberland sentar-se-ia no trono. Tudo colocado em causa: a preparação dela para ser rainha, o projeto dela de reinado, e o seu próprio de governo…E o império britânico merecia melhor, merecia o que ele antevia que ela lhe poderia dar como rainha, sobretudo se viesse a ter um reinado longo, tendo em conta que os três reinados anteriores tinham sido uma desgraça a diversos níveis. Jorge III, um possesso de loucura cíclica; Jorge IV, um tolo insuportável; Guilherme IV, um labrego meio imbecil. Além disso, ela precisava de alguém que a acompanhasse por muitos mais anos do que ele poderia fazer, dada a diferença de idades entre ambos.

Alternativa? Tornarem-se amantes. Uma loucura não viável! Hipótese ainda mais egoísta do que a anterior! Tê-la ia como desejava, tal como se casasse com ela, mas ela só o teria como amante e não como o marido oficial. Ela poderia usufruir do seu amor, como sabia que ela ansiava, mas não o poderia ter a seu lado na vida privada e na política. Em parte, numa parte importante da vida dela, como rainha, continuaria sozinha na mesma. E se isto fosse descoberto e se tornasse público, então, estavam perdidos. E se ela ficasse grávida teriam um problema gigantesco entre mãos. Uma rainha virgem não pode gerar um herdeiro!

E o herdeiro, pois, e o herdeiro! O casamento dela era absolutamente uma razão de Estado para gerar um herdeiro da coroa. Aquela ideia de não querer casar era grave, muito grave. Se não casasse, não haveria herdeiro e se este não existisse um dia o trono poderia vir a ser herdado pelo filho de Cumberland, George, da mesma idade de Victoria, ou por um filho deste. Não era isto que nem ele nem ela desejavam.

O que ia ele fazer? Sim, ele! Porque se alguém podia fazer alguma coisa era ele. Pela influência que tinha junto dela e pela responsabilidade que a idade lhe dava para impedir que ambos fizessem uma loucura.

Deixar de ser primeiro-ministro dela? Ela entraria em crise como da outra vez que tinha resignado. Afastar-se mais do palácio e da corte? Tornar a sua relação mais política e menos pessoal? Era tarde de mais para isso e ela também não permitiria. A não ser que a óbvia necessidade da distância lhe fosse muito bem explicada…Talvez… Não fazer nada, deixar correr? Um risco, pois um dia, um dos dois, faria uma asneira. Convencê-la a ponderar novamente no casamento? A melhor opção, mas muito difícil de abordar, pois nem ela queria voltar a ouvir falar nisso, nem ele hoje conseguia já lidar com essa hipótese da forma que o fazia quando Albert estava na lista de espera dos pretendentes. Victoria na cama de outro homem…!

Deixou-se dormir…

Quando acordou, durante a madrugada, sentia a cabeça pesada como se não tivesse dormido nada. Levantou-se e foi para a cama.

No dia seguinte considerou que tinha de ir vê-la. Por mais difícil que isso fosse – e ao mesmo tempo tão agradável – tinha de ir vê-la. Se não o fizesse ela ficaria aflita e ainda lhe aparecia ali, como fizera da outra vez, o que não era de todo adequado naquele momento da vida de ambos. Ainda pensou em como seria simpático levar-lhe flores, mas se não queria enfatizar os sentimentos dela ia levar-lhe flores?

\- Pensa, William. Pensa antes de agires e, sobretudo, antes de falares. – Disse para si próprio.

No palácio Vitória já estava completamente recomposta do incidente do dia anterior. Vestira o seu vestido violeta de manga comprida cujo decote estava rematado com um estreito bordado branco e estava sentada à mesa de trabalho, nos seus aposentos, a despachar petições.

Melbourne chegou e gostou do que viu. Pareceu-lhe bem e feliz.

Dash levantou a cabeça da almofada quando o sentiu entrar.

O sol que entrava pelas janelas inundava a sala.

Ela levantou-se quando ele entrou e deu alguns passos na direção dele estendendo a mão direita.

Ele ajoelhou-se e beijou-lhe a mão.

\- Senhora! – Disse quando se levantou, baixando ligeiramente a cabeça e sorrindo para ela.

\- Vejo que está completamente restabelecida! Fico feliz! – Continuou.

\- Querido Lord M! Ainda bem que veio! Estava aqui aflita porque ainda não tinha vindo hoje.

A observação dela fê-lo pensar como ela estava viciada na presença dele. Como é que as coisas tinham chegado até ali?

Ela observou o aspeto dele naquele dia. Este ser maravilhoso que se ajoelhava perante ela como súbdito, que seguia atrás dela como primeiro-ministro, mas que ela desejava como homem!

\- Estava em Brocket Hall. Demorei mais para chegar.

\- Foi para Brocket Hall ontem? Numa Quarta-feira? – Perguntou admirada.

\- Sim…tinha assuntos urgentes da exploração agrícola a tratar. – Foi o que lhe ocorreu dizer. Uma mentira inofensiva para se proteger.

A rainha pediu chá para ambos e sentaram-se um de cada lado da mesa com papéis para despacho no centro e uma chávena de chá de porcelana inglesa, azul e branca, na frente de cada um.

Melbourne estava de costas para a janela, de frente com a rainha, de pernas cruzadas e as mãos juntas sobre os joelhos enquanto esperava que o chá arrefecesse um pouco mais.

\- Falei com o chefe da guarda antes de vir para aqui. O homem já foi identificado: Edward Oxford. – Disse ele.

\- Já se informou sobre isso?

\- Claro, tudo o que lhe diz respeito me interessa, Senhora!

Melbourne penalizou-se pela última afirmação! Para quê flertar com ela daquela maneira? O que tinha decidido lá em Brocket Hall? Não se lembrava…Aliás, parecia-lhe que não tinha decidido nada, estava num beco sem saída…

Victoria olhou para ele e sorriu. Gostara da insinuação.

Ele diz que não, mas…- Pensou ela.

O chá que ele tinha na frente fumegava e o vapor elevava-se no ar.

Meu Deus, como este homem é lindo! – Continuou ela a divagar.

Baixou os olhos, mas a seguir voltou a olhar para ele, com consciência do que fazia, e perguntou com ar provocador:

\- E não me trouxe flores hoje?

Bem, isto está a deslizar… - Pensou ele.

\- Não tive tempo de as colher, já estava atrasado, Senhora. – Desculpou-se.

Lembrou-se que na realidade fora propositadamente que não lhe levara as flores. Mentia novamente! Como é que era possível que já lhe tivesse mentido duas vezes em tão pouco tempo? Mentiras inofensivas, era certo, mas a partir do momento que havia necessidade de mentir mal iam as coisas.

Para mudar para um assunto mais confortável ele voltou a Edward Oxford.

\- Ele é membro da Sociedade da Jovem Inglaterra.

\- São cartistas?

\- Não. Eles promulgam uma espécie conservadora e romântica de teoria social. A sua mensagem política descreve um feudalismo idealizado com um monarca absoluto e uma igreja forte estabelecida, com a filantropia da "noblesse oblige" como base para a sua forma paternalista de organização social…

\- Estou a ver.

\- Mas encontraram uma carta enviada para Edward Oxford que lhe dizia para esperar instruções… de Hanôver…

Victoria fez um ar chocado.

\- Acha que ele é um esbirro do meu tio? Sei que ele queria ser rei, mas fazer tal coisa?

\- Ele pode não ter dado essa ordem… Mas essa sociedade pode estar tramando para… a matar, Senhora…

Victoria fez um ar alarmado com a ideia de que houvesse, de facto, um plano montado para tal fim.

\- E o que vai acontecer com esse homem? Vai ser condenado à morte? – Perguntou ela.

\- Parece-me ser o desfecho óbvio, mas, como vê, é preciso averiguar primeiro se há mais pessoas implicadas ou uma cabeça mandante. Temos de aguardar.

\- E o que me aconselha a fazer, entretanto, Lord M?

\- Aconselho-a a ficar aqui, onde está segura. Já garanti que a guarda está reforçada. Quando percebermos o que se passou realmente e quando o perigo se dissipar e for considerado existirem condições de segurança poderá retomar normalmente as saídas e os passeios.

Ali estava ele, outra vez, a mostrar preocupação por ela, a ser protetor e a fazê-la sentir-se segura! Sentia-se tão confortável. Mas ele não poderia abraçá-la também? Agora!

\- Foi muito importante o que fez por mim ontem, Lord M! – Agradeceu com alguma comoção na voz enquanto agarrava a chávena de chá de ambos os lados. - Não há palavras para lhe agradecer o gesto nobre e heroico de me ter salvado a vida e depois de me ter acompanhado até aqui…

Olhou na direção da cama ao fundo, no quarto, separado da sala verde, onde estavam, apenas pela sala azul, e visível porque as duas portas que os separavam do quarto estavam ambas abertas. Melbourne seguiu o olhar dela na mesma direção e lembrou-se da cena do dia anterior. Constatou que frequentava constantemente aquele espaço para reunir com a rainha, que era o espaço de intimidade dela, sempre os dois ali sozinhos e com uma cama a poucos metros…

\- Não tem o que agradecer, senhora! Qualquer um no meu lugar teria protegido a sua rainha. Agi apenas por instinto e trouxe-a para um lugar seguro.

Melbourne achou que este talvez fosse o momento de introduzir o tema que achava que, no dia anterior, colocara como uma das hipóteses mais acertadas para resolver o problema de ambos: o casamento dela com alguém. Por muito que isso lhe custasse.

Afastou as mãos, apoiou o antebraço esquerdo na mesa e disse calmamente, tateando as reações dela.

\- Sabe, Senhora, já se passou algum tempo e… talvez…não sei…pudéssemos voltar a falar de uma questão que…sabe perfeitamente que é muito importante: para si, para o reino…- Gesticulava com as mãos. - E que vem de encontro àquilo que se passou ontem e à necessidade de haver quem…quem a proteja, quem tome uma decisão num momento crucial, alguém que a acompanhe, com quem dividir as preocupações do dia-a-dia… e as alegrias também…

Sentiu o coração despedaçar-se para conseguir pronunciar estas palavras. Como é que era possível dizer-lhe para que ela fizesse tudo isso com outro homem que não fosse ele?

Victoria ouvia o que ele dizia com os olhos na sua chávena de chá e percebeu perfeitamente onde ele ia chegar quando começou a falar. Não lhe agradava aquele assunto, mas sabia que ele tinha absoluta razão. Podia tê-lo impedido de falar, como já fizera antes. Mas não ia fazê-lo. Sabia que ele só queria o que era melhor para ela, ainda que o melhor para ela fosse o que ele não lhe podia dar. Ela compreendia isso. Percebia que ainda que ele pudesse corresponder de igual modo ao que ela sentia por ele, estaria encurralado pelas circunstâncias e que não podia, simplesmente, deixar que as coisas corressem como ela gostaria. Lembrava-se do escândalo que tinha sido o caso com Lady Flora Hastings, como ele a avisara antes e como depois ele tivera razão. Também não queria ver-se envolvida num escândalo por causa de uma relação socialmente inaceitável entre uma rainha de Inglaterra e um primeiro-ministro. E sabia como ele tinha sido inabalável no caso da resignação e resistira à pressão dela para que continuasse a frequentar o palácio depois disso, contrariando, enquanto pôde, a ação dela no sentido de que ele voltasse a ocupar o cargo de primeiro-ministro. Ele era um homem de convicções e de princípios e não passaria por cima deles.

Ele ficou à espera de uma observação dela.

\- Eu sei, Lord M. - Respondeu ela calmamente.

Ao menos a reação não foi má. – Pensou ele.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele e continuou:

\- Sei isso melhor do que ninguém. Sabe o quanto isso me pressiona todos os dias? Sabe o que é carregar esse peso em cima dos ombros?

Ele começou a ficar incomodado com a forma como ela falava. Retirou o antebraço de cima da mesa afastando-se um pouco para trás e engoliu.

\- A rainha de Inglaterra tem de casar! Tem de haver um herdeiro. É a sobrevivência da coroa que está em jogo. O império que é preciso salvar. Tudo em cima de mim! Toda a gente à espera que eu faça algo! Está tudo nas minhas mãos! Eu finjo que não me importo com essa questão, que não quero saber desse assunto, mas importo-me, muito. Eu sei o que eles pensam, mesmo quando não me dizem nada porque foram proibidos de dizer. Mesmo quando não se fala no assunto ele existe sempre. Não falar nele não altera nada…

Ela falava num tom não elevado, mas de forma que mostrava a opressão que sentia.

Continuou num tom mais elevado:

\- E eu? Alguém se lembra de mim? Alguém se importa comigo, com o que eu penso e com o que eu sinto? Ocorre a alguém que para salvar a Inglaterra eu esteja a ser sacrificada?

Os olhos ficaram ligeiramente húmidos. Agora estava magoada!

Ele sentiu-se culpado de ter puxado o assunto fazendo-a viver aquelas emoções e sujeitando-se ele próprio a elas. Apeteceu-lhe loucamente levantar-se da cadeira de um impulso, correr para ela e abraçá-la. Mas ele não podia fazer isso. Esse limite não podia, nunca, ser transposto. Se a abraçasse naquele momento não haveria retorno. Sabe Deus o que aconteceria a seguir…

\- Desculpe, senhora! Lamento que este assunto a faça sentir assim… – Proferiu calmamente, ocultando o turbilhão que sentia.

\- Além disso, como posso eu casar com alguém quando tenho na minha frente o homem que amo? – Ela perguntou de forma convicta.

Agora é que ela tinha ultrapassado os limites! Como é que era possível? O que dizer a seguir a isto? A conversa de Brocket Hall, usando as gralhas como apoio, tinha sustido o assunto até agora, mas as amarras que ele lhe colocara acabavam de ser quebradas. E agora ia apoiar-se no quê?

Ficaram a olhar um para o outro durante alguns segundos com a pergunta que ela tinha formulado a pairar no ar. A mesa entre eles. Melbourne agradeceu o facto de aquela mesa estar ali e daquela conversa estar a acontecer em Buckingham, um palácio cheio de gente, com damas, nobres e criados por todo o lado a entrarem e a sair das salas e dos quartos. Do camareiro-mor ao acendedor de velas e candeeiros, a Casa Real contava com 445 pessoas. Se estivessem noutro local, de pé, sem que nada se interpusesse entre eles, beijá-la-ia. Não aguentaria outra cena como a de Brocket Hall!

Ela não conseguiu mais suster o olhar no dele. Voltou a olhar para a chávena de chá. Colocou os cotovelos na mesa e as mãos na frente da testa e dos olhos. Não chorou, mas estava transtornada. Ele via os lábios dela tremerem.

Porque não pediste Albert em casamento? – Pensou Melbourne.

E agora o que lhe devia dizer que fosse adequado? Ela estava habituada a que ele tinha sempre resposta imediata. Não podia ficar calado ou ela interpretaria que ele consentia no que lhe dissera. Talvez fosse o momento de abordar o outro assunto que também achara, na noite anterior, que podia ser uma opção válida. Ia ser honesto, não revelando tudo, mas honesto. A honestidade funcionara sempre com ela.

\- Senhora… Eu não sou cego nem insensível. – Disse colocando o ar mais circunspecto que conseguia.

Ela olhou para ele muito atenta a querer absorver tudo aquilo que ele dizia. Os seus lindos olhos azuis fitados nele. Na esperança que ele lhe dissesse o que ela queria ouvir. Absolutamente concentrada nele, como fizera em Brocket Hall, como fazia sempre...

\- Eu vejo… e sinto, a dor em que vive por não ser correspondida no seu amor por mim, o que me deixa extremamente lisonjeado, mas que não tem nenhum futuro porque eu não posso corresponder-lhe. Isso seria uma loucura, sabe disso tão bem como eu. – Apelava à capacidade racional dela. – Seria o fim do seu reinado.

\- Então o que faço para deixar de sentir o que sinto?

Ele esfregou o indicador da mão esquerda por cima da sobrancelha esquerda, num gesto típico de quando procurava as palavras certas para lhe dizer.

\- Bem, eu já antes tinha pensado em dizer-lhe que… talvez o melhor – para tentarmos que esse sentimento por mim se… desgaste… e, quem sabe, depois disso possa encontrar alguém de quem goste e com quem seja possível… - fosse diminuir os nossos contactos. Compreende? Passarmos menos tempo juntos, eu passar a frequentar menos a corte, o palácio, os seus momentos de vida mais privada e familiar… Mantermos na mesma o nosso trabalho, os encontros para tratar de questões de governo…mas minimizar o resto.

Falara na primeira pessoa do plural, não na segunda. Tentava fazer um pacto com ela, chegar a uma resolução de comum acordo. Tudo o que era decidido em conjunto funcionava sempre.

Com esta argumentação dava-lhe uma alternativa, que esperava que ela entendesse como viável, mas não lhe tirava tudo, ou isso só iria piorar as coisas. Não se retiraria totalmente da vida dela, só minimizaria a sua presença.

\- Não precisa de ter pressa, só de dar tempo ao tempo. – Disse, para ela não se sentir oprimida, pressionada já ela estava de todos os lados. – Não pense na questão do casamento. Contacte com outros membros de outras famílias reais, faça convites, dê banquetes, bailes… Naturalmente, quando não estiver à espera, há-de aparecer alguém que vos agrade…Concorda comigo, Senhora?

Victoria sentiu que ele a compreendia e pensou que a proposta dele era sensata. De facto, nunca seria aceite por ninguém qualquer relacionamento entre ambos. E quem sabe ele tinha razão e com o tempo o sentimento que sentia esmorecia e aparecia algum pretendente que lhe agradasse?

Com um ar triste ela respondeu:

\- Concordo, Lord M.

Melbourne suspirou interiormente.

\- Muito bem, Senhora. Vamos, então, ao despacho dos assuntos de hoje?

Passaram a conversar sobre política e a beber o chá que esfriara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Quando Melbourne saiu de Buckingham e se recolheu na sua casa de Londres pensou que andava a tentar refrear Victoria, mas que, mais do que isso, não se podia esquecer que também tinha de se refrear a si próprio. E o que iria ela fazer a seguir? Conseguiria manter-se, de facto, afastada dele em termos mais pessoais? A posição dele era, de facto, difícil, pois tinha de pensar e de agir pelos dois. Controlá-la a ela e controlar-se a si próprio.

Por seu lado, no palácio, Victoria refletia na conversa que tinham tido e concluía ter ficado na mesma no que respeitava a perceber quais eram concretamente os sentimentos dele por ela. Conseguia sempre ser evasivo! Dissera que não podia corresponder ao que ela sentia por ele, mas porquê? Porque não a amava como homem ou apenas por dever? Não, ela sabia que ele a amava… De qualquer forma ele tinha razão, ela concordava com a opção dele e as coisas iam ser como ele tinha sugerido.

Os jornais encheram-se de notícias e de imagens da tentativa de assassinato da rainha e do ato heroico do primeiro-ministro. Lord Melbourne tinha salvado a vida da rainha! Agora o nome do primeiro-ministro enchia os jornais, já não envolvido em escândalos, mas no ato da maior nobreza que um homem podia ter na vida: salvar a vida de outro ser humano, mais enaltecido ainda se essa pessoa fosse a mais elevada figura da nação à qual pertencia. A popularidade da rainha e a do primeiro-ministro cresceram na opinião pública.

As reuniões de trabalho entre a rainha e o primeiro-ministro mantiveram-se, mesmo que na intimidade dos aposentos dela, como sempre, e mesmo com chá à mistura. Mas ele deixou de ser presença assídua no palácio para jantar como acontecia até aí, para passar o serão, para participar nos bailes, para assistir aos saraus, para a acompanhar à ópera e etc.

Victoria sentia terrivelmente a falta dele, mas compreendia e não podia fazer mais nada do que aguentar essa ausência. Tentou rodear-se de outras pessoas da sua idade, mas achava todos os homens jovens que a lisonjeavam uns seres vazios, imaturos, estouvados, vaidosos, ignorantes e outras coisas mais desagradáveis. A comparação era inevitável. Ninguém chegava aos pés de William! Ele era sempre mais maduro, mais ponderado, mais calmo, mais inteligente, mais culto, mais bonito!

À noite, quando ficava sozinha no seu quarto, de camisa de dormir, colocava-se na janela olhando as estrelas com o telescópio que ele lhe dera no seu aniversário de 20 anos. Outras vezes lia as cartas que ele lhe enviara e que guardava como tesouros, ainda que elas só tratassem de assuntos políticos. Todavia, algumas continham palavras que expressavam o carinho e a preocupação que sentia por ela. Imaginava o som da voz dele a pronunciar as palavras que lia. Era um prazer passar os dedos pelo papel e pensar que ele lhe tinha tocado e que o seu punho tinha desenhado aquelas letras. Pensava nas mãos dele... Inspirava o cheiro do papel, o mesmo cheiro da biblioteca dele no dia que lá tinha entrado de rompante. Cheirava a livros, a papel antigo, a madeira e a couro… Era quente e doce…

E depois pensava nele lá sozinho naquele casarão, quer estivesse em Londres ou em Brocket Hall, mais sozinho ainda em Brocket Hall, isolado no meio do campo. Jantaria sozinho, não teria com quem conversar nem nenhuma outra distração a não ser ler e escrever…Dormiria sozinho numa cama imensa…ou então nem iria para a cama…Como é que mulher alguma tinha sido capaz de trair aquele homem? Lamentava a vida solitária e magoada que ele levava, ele merecia muito mais e muito melhor! E ela tinha tudo para lhe dar! Dar-se-ia inteira para ele! E ele não queria…

Acabava por ir para a cama. Deitava-se de lado, fletia as pernas, agarrava numa almofada e imaginava-se abraçada a William. E era tão confortável adormecer assim! Imaginar que era verdade. E o nome dele era tão bonito! Adorava trata-lo por Lord M, era íntimo. Mas William era ainda mais íntimo! Gostava de ouvir Emma falar dele, ela chamava-o assim. William… William Lamb…

A imagem dele era a última que o seu pensamento projetava antes de adormecer e a primeira que resplandecia quando acordava pela manhã.

Fora ele que impusera as novas regras, mas isso não significava que não lhe custasse também esta separação. Melbourne daria tudo para estar no palácio à noite na companhia dela, como acontecia em quase todas as noites até então. E sabia que ela devia estar de rastos com a ausência dele. Ficava sozinho em casa rodeado de livros e papéis a não ser que tivesse algum compromisso oficial ou convite que não pudesse recusar que o obrigasse a sair à noite. Mas, na maior parte das vezes, não se concentrava nas tarefas que estabelecera para fazer. Então o brandy era a salvação!

Uma noite, contra todas as recomendações que pudesse fazer a si próprio, saiu de casa depois do jantar para dar um passeio a pé. Os seus passos conduziram-no, obviamente, a Buckingham! Passar pelo palácio, em passeio noturno, era normal, mas ele não podia ser visto rondando ou parado em frente da casa da rainha! Isso daria azo a comentários, a suspeitas sobre as razões da sua presença naquele local, àquela hora! E ser uma figura pública não ajudava em nada! Mas ele não resistiu! Nem sequer conseguiria vê-la! No entanto, o facto de estar mais perto dela era apaziguador…Ou não…

Nas imediações do palácio abrandou o passo ainda a uma distância conveniente. Havia luz na ala dos aposentos da rainha. Foi-se aproximando o mais possível, mas que lhe permitisse, ao mesmo tempo, uma distância de segurança para, no caso de ser descoberto por alguém naquele local, ainda ter uma desculpa plausível para dar. Viu um vulto junto de uma janela. Aquela janela era no quarto da Rainha. Ela estava na janela! Colocou-se atrás de uma árvore nas imediações. Não que, àquela distância e no local pouco iluminado em que estava, ela o pudesse ver. Mas era mais seguro. A enorme distância a que ela estava não permitia distinguir o rosto, mas com as velas acesas dentro do quarto e os reposteiros afastados era possível ver o recorte dela na janela, o cabelo caído, estaria em roupas de dormir…Então ela fez um movimento e ele percebeu o que ela estava a fazer: observava as estrelas com o telescópio que ele lhe dera! Lembrou-se das palavras dela sobre o telescópio: "Era a única coisa que eu tinha sua e nas noites em que eu não conseguia dormir e observava o céu, a partir de uma das janelas do meu quarto, ele permitiu-me ver algumas coisas muito mais claramente…". Tinha sido nesses momentos que ela se descobrira apaixonada por ele! Neste instante ela estava lá em cima a pensar nele! E ele estava ali em baixo a vê-la! E ela não sabia!

Foi para casa muito mais radiante! Ainda há poucas horas atrás estivera com ela, mas poder vê-la outra vez, àquela hora, em que tal não devia ter acontecido, e saber que ela, presumivelmente, pensava em si, dava-lhe uma satisfação especial!

Naquela manhã, tal como em todas as outras, Skerrett arranjava o cabelo da rainha em frente da sua penteadeira. Quando mais tempo passava mais intimidade tinham desenvolvido. Ainda que uma diferença social gigantesca as separasse a sua idade era próxima e noutras circunstâncias de vida podiam ter sido apenas amigas.

Enquanto era penteada a rainha perguntou:

\- Skerrett…Será que eu posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta?

\- Todas as que quiser, Senhora.

A rainha virou-se para ela e Skerrett ficou à espera da interrogação.

\- Sabe, eu tenho curiosidade sobre um assunto, mas eu não tenho ninguém com quem falar dele…Não posso falar disto com a minha mãe, com a Lehzen, nem com as minhas damas…Mas você, que é da minha idade, deve compreender-me…E você já viveu noutros locais, conheceu outras pessoas, enquanto eu estava sempre encerrada em Kensington…

Skerrett, em silêncio, fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça incitando-a a prosseguir.

A rainha continuou:

\- Quando as pessoas casam, o que acontece entre elas? Na noite do casamento…percebe? Você sabe?

Skerrett ficou sem saber o que dizer. A rainha de Inglaterra, virgem, perguntava-lhe a ela, que, por acaso, já tinha trabalhado numa casa de prostitutas, se sabia o que acontecia entre um homem e uma mulher na noite de núpcias!

Perante o silêncio e o espanto da rapariga a rainha acrescentou:

\- Você também não sabe? É que eu gostava de estar preparada para o dia em que eu tiver de me casar com alguém. Todos dizem que eu devo casar e, embora eu não tenha um noivo, neste momento, eu gostaria de saber como é…

A camareira achou que tinha de superar o embaraço. Claramente, ela pedia-lhe ajuda. E Skerrett gostava muito dela e de a poder ajudar.

\- Bem, Majestade, eu tenho uma amiga que… ela é casada…e ela contou-se como é…

Victoria pediu-lhe que se sentasse na frente dela e, depois que a camareira se sentou, ficou muito atenta ao que ela iria dizer.

Skerrett tentou ser simples e sintética na abordagem. Disse-lhe que o corpo dos homens era diferente e que isso acontecia porque tinha uma função de "encaixe" no corpo das mulheres. E que era isso que acontecia quando eles casavam…ou quando uma mulher se entregava a um homem…"encaixavam"… E era dessa ação que podiam resultar os bebés. Mas o que Skerrett se preocupou em frisar bem, para lhe dissipar qualquer preocupação, e que Victoria reteve como o mais importante da conversa, foi que, se fosse feito com amor, não doía. E era a coisa mais bela que podia acontecer entre um homem e uma mulher…

A investigação sobre a tentativa de assassinato da rainha revelou que a arma não estava carregada, apenas continha pólvora, e que a carta para esperar instruções de Hanôver fora escrita pelo próprio Edward Oxford! Embora julgado por alta traição acabou por ser diagnosticado como louco e mandado para um asilo onde deveria ser mantido até ordem contrária da rainha.

Victoria tinha estado alguns dias fora do palácio, numa casa de campo de uma família da alta nobreza, acompanhada pelas suas damas.

A duquesa de Kent, que não a tinha acompanhado, era conhecedora de uma novidade.

Assim que Victoria, no regresso, entrou na sala a duquesa caminhou imediatamente para ela e beijou-a.

\- Victoria, que bom que já regressou! Na sua ausência chegou uma carta de Copenhaga!

\- Uma carta?

\- Sim, Christian da Dinamarca apresentou-se como seu pretendente!

\- O quê? – A surpresa e o medo estampados no rosto – De novo?

\- Sim, pobre Christian, da outra vez nós declinámos a pretensão dele porque considerávamos Albert o par ideal. Mas como ele soube que você rejeitou Albert renovou a sua pretensão.

\- Não pode ser! Eu não quero casar com ele!

\- Victoria, Christian da Dinamarca é uma excelente alternativa a Albert! Ele esteve na sua coroação, lembra-se?

\- Vagamente… - Respondeu Victoria, revirando os olhos.

\- Então, você mal o conhece para já estar a antipatizar com ele.

\- Eu antipatizo com qualquer homem que…

Ia dizer "que não seja Lord Melbourne", mas calou-se a tempo e concluiu a frase de outro modo:

\- …queira casar comigo! Eu disse que não queria casar com ninguém!

\- Isso não é uma alternativa viável na sua vida! Vamos convidar Christian a vir a Londres e…

\- Não! Nunca! Está proibida! Eu não autorizo isso!

Victoria saiu da sala, bateu com a porta e foi para os seus aposentos. Atirou-se para cima da cama e chorou.

Tinha de contar a Lord M, mas afligia-a ter de abordar a questão. Se não falasse nisso era como se o assunto não existisse. Verbalizá-lo tornava-o real! Mas o assunto era relevante de mais para não ser transmitido a Lord M. Além disso, tornar-se-ia público e ele acabaria por saber. Era preferível ser ela a dizer.

E o que é que ele ia dizer? O que é que ele poderia fazer? Se ele a pudesse salvar! Ela achava que ele a desejava tanto como ela! O seu olhar já lhe transmitira essa certeza muitas vezes. A forma como o apanhara desprevenido a olhar para ela durante os jantares. Os olhos, os olhos dele! Não havia nada mais bonito e mais brilhante! O jeito como também ele lhe dava as mãos, o toque macio e prolongado, provocando-lhe pela pele um frémito intenso! Os silêncios cúmplices!

Caminhava nos jardins do palácio de Buckingham com Harriet, Emma e Dash.

Melbourne apareceu.

\- Senhora! Senhoras…

Viu imediatamente no rosto dela que alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

\- Disseram-me que Vossa Majestade estava aqui. A esta hora costumamos reunir nos seus aposentos, estranhei…

\- Lord M! Precisava de caminhar, de apanhar ar…

Ela apertou as mãos uma na outra com ar preocupado, olhou para o chão e começou a andar.

Ele começou a caminhar ao lado dela.

As damas de companhia seguiam atrás.

Tinham andado apenas alguns passos, a rainha olhou para trás e pediu:

\- Harriet, Emma… Importam-se de esperar aqui? Preciso de falar a sós com Lord Melbourne.

As duas mulheres acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça e deixaram de os seguir.

Continuaram a caminhar ao lado um do outro. Dash manteve-se atrás deles.

\- O que se passa, Senhora? Está a deixar-me preocupado!

Chegaram junto de um banco do jardim e Victoria parou. Ele pensou que ela ia sentar-se, mas permaneceu de pé. Estava nervosa demais para se sentar. Virou-se de frente para ele e disse:

\- Temos um novo pretendente!

Melbourne sentiu o peito encolher.

\- Temos? Pensei que os pretendentes eram para si, Senhora. – Tentou brincar, apanhando o facto inusitado dela ter falado no plural, colocando aquele assunto, que era dela, como algo que importava aos dois. E como importava aos dois!

Ela suspirou com ar de que aquilo não era assunto para brincar.

\- Lord M, por favor! – Disse com ar aborrecido e continuou:

\- Christian da Dinamarca renovou a sua pretensão de casar comigo, uma vez que eu continuo solteira.

Melbourne optou por centrar-se na parte evidente:

\- Ora, deixe-me ver, Christian é filho de Friedrich Wilhelm, duque de Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Beck, e da princesa Louise Caroline of Hesse. Creio que será o quarto filho. Através da mãe, é bisneto do rei Frederick V da Dinamarca, tem a afinidade convosco de ser trineto de George II da Grã-Bretanha e é descendente de vários outros monarcas não tendo, todavia, pretensões diretas a nenhum dos tronos europeus. Parece-me normal que ele se ache um pretendente compatível e que a vossa mãe e o vosso tio Leopold o achem adequado. Inclusive, deve ser mais ou menos da vossa idade.

\- Tem 22 anos.

\- E o que pensa fazer?

\- Não sei, por isso é que estamos a ter esta conversa. A minha mãe já queria convidá-lo para vir a Londres… Porque é que eu tenho de passar por isto outra vez? Sinto-me uma vaca num mercado para quem vai aparecer um comprador…

Se não fosse o pânico no rosto dela - e no peito dele - Melbourne teria rido da metáfora.

\- Lord M, eu não quero casar com ele! Não quero casar com ninguém! Mas depois penso se será prudente recusar outra vez um pretendente. Pela Inglaterra, pela minha condição de Rainha…E vou continuar a fazer isto quantas vezes na minha vida? Como é que Elisabeth resistiu durante tantos anos a esta pressão?

Claramente, ela pedia-lhe socorro. Como se dissesse: "faz alguma coisa, tira-me daqui". Ele queria poder fazer alguma coisa. Queria tirá-la dali. Bastava que dissesse que a amava e ela deixaria de ter dúvidas sobre o que fazer a seguir. Recusaria de imediato Christian da Dinamarca. Mas, e depois? Sentia-se aprisionado dentro da sua própria vida e não havia fuga possível, não havia solução para a condição em que ambos se encontravam. Queria poder pegar nela e fugir para o outro lado do mundo, algures onde ninguém soubesse que ela fora uma rainha e ele fora um primeiro-ministro. No entanto, ele não podia fazer nada disso, só podia tentar ajudar na sua eterna posição de guia, amigo e confidente.

\- Recusar, não será prudente, de facto. Mas compreendo que não esteja disposta, sequer, a recebê-lo em Londres. Adie. Ganhe tempo. Diga que vai pensar. Se demorar muito ele mesmo encontrará outra hipótese. – Acabou por sugerir.

Não acreditava que tivesse acabado de dizer a última frase! Estava a desejar, tal como ela, que Christian da Dinamarca desaparecesse do mapa, o que não era a solução racional para o trono inglês. Mas o amor é racional?

Victoria agarrou as duas mãos dele e apertou-as entre as suas, à altura do peito. Embora, infelizmente, ele não retribuísse os sentimentos dela, na realidade ele via-a como mulher e não apenas como Rainha. E isso deixava-a muito confortada. Ele era o único que entendia. E ele não a via apenas como um partido para um casamento vantajoso ou como um caminho para o poder. Apeteceu-lhe abraçá-lo! Beijá-lo! Mas não podia fazer nada disso.

Fechou os olhos e disse:

\- Obrigada Lord M, muito obrigada!

Abriu os olhos.

\- Eu sabia que em conjunto se encontraria uma solução. Pelo menos por agora. – Ela concluiu.

Voltaram ao palácio para a reunião dessa manhã.

Melbourne ficou a debater-se com a angústia provocada pela novidade. Algo familiar na sua vida. Agora havia outro pretendente. O pesadelo ia começar de novo! Ele sabia que isto ia acontecer. Ele mesmo lhe dissera para ela estar aberta a outras possibilidades. Mas agora era real! Agora havia outro príncipe a caminho! Porque é que a vida dele tinha de ser assim? Porquê? Porquê? Ele nunca poderia ter imaginado que tal coisa pudesse acontecer na vida de ambos! A Rainha apaixonada por ele e ele apaixonado pela rainha! Uma loucura! Uma tristeza! Uma aflição!

Após ter comunicado à mãe que ia pensar na proposta de Christian, como forma de a sossegar por um tempo, Victoria refugiou-se nos seus aposentos.

Quando regressava para casa na carruagem Melbourne pensava como andavam ambos a viver uma mentira, a fingir que não se passava nada. Quando na realidade se passava tudo! Tinham a relação mais sincera que existia, mas que, na realidade, era sobreposta por uma relação de fingimento… Caminhar naquela linha entre amigos e amantes era algo muito escorregadio e perigoso. Era tão fácil cair… Mas, e depois disso como se levantar?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Melbourne despertou em Brocket Hall, onde tinha passado o fim-de-semana e esperava poder regressar a Londres onde tinha reunião marcada com a Rainha. Todavia, acordou sentindo-se tomado por um resfriado. No dia anterior fora observar as gralhas no mesmo local onde Victoria lhe aparecera uma vez e lhe declarara o amor que sentia por ele. Às vezes não lhe fazia nada bem voltar ali, outras vezes sentia necessidade de ir para lá e de ficar ali um bocado. No mais secreto de si mesmo imaginava que ela podia voltar ali… mas, obviamente, isso não ia acontecer…O certo é que, por causa das gralhas, deixara anoitecer, apanhara frio no regresso a casa e agora estava à vista o resultado…Era impossível conseguir viajar até Buckingham! Tinha de enviar uma mensagem à Rainha. Não só informando porque não iria à sua presença, mas também tranquilizando-a, não fosse ela lembrar-se de aparecer.

Victoria esperava que ele viesse nesse dia a meio da manhã, como era costume quando reuniam. Mas em vez dele chegou um bilhete que um lacaio lhe entregou numa salva de prata. O coração disparou dentro do peito quando viu a caligrafia tão familiar. Quebrou o selo de lacre e abriu-o rapidamente. Tudo o que se relacionava com ele tinha uma importância fulcral para ela.

Leu:

 _Brocket Hall, 21 de Setembro de 1840_

 _Lord Melbourne apresenta o seu humilde dever para com Sua Majestade, e lamenta informá-la que não vai poder comparecer hoje na vossa presença._

 _Lord Melbourne está em Brocket Hall onde ficou ligeiramente doente. Apenas um resfriado na sequência de ter apanhado frio. Estará restabelecido em breve._

Victoria escreveu imediatamente uma resposta que mandou entregar em Brocket Hall:

 _Buckingham Palace, 21 de Setembro de 1840_

 _A Rainha lamenta saber que Lord Melbourne não se sente bem e que, por isso, não poderá vê-lo hoje._

 _A Rainha espera, ansiosamente, que Lord Melbourne recupere rapidamente e que possa regressar em breve à sua presença._

Victória ficou triste, porque não o ia ver nesse dia, e ligeiramente preocupada porque ele estava doente. No entanto, isso não a afetou demasiado. Em breve ele estaria ali restabelecido.

Mas a semana foi passando e ele não aparecia nem lhe dizia mais nada.

Perguntou a Emma se sabia de alguma coisa. Contudo, ela não sabia, se soubesse já lhe teria dito. No entanto, comprometeu-se a saber. O marido, o barão Edward Portman, subsecretário para as colónias, iria a Brocket Hall fazer uma visita e traria notícias.

As notícias vieram. Melbourne estava melhor, não havia com o que se preocupar. Devia regressar na semana seguinte.

Victoria agradeceu a informação e tentou afastar do pensamento a ideia dele lá sozinho no campo, num local muito mais reservado do que Buckingham… Mas quanto mais tentava afastar essa ideia mais pensava no assunto. Tinham passado cerca de três meses desde que o afastamento em termos pessoais fora acordado entre eles! Uma eternidade! Havia uma dor dentro dela para tê-lo, uma dor que só se apaziguaria se ele retribuísse o que ela sentia por ele. A ausência dele era palpável. Na falta dele ela não conseguia respirar. A angústia impedia-a de se concentrar no que fazia e forçava-a a respirar fundo constantemente, como se procurasse bolsas de ar que a impedissem de sufocar.

Emma notava a ansiedade dela, mas não dizia nada.

Quinta-feira Melbourne já estava restabelecido, mas não lhe apeteceu ir para Londres na Sexta. Já agora passaria o fim-de-semana ali e iria na Segunda. Sentia-se também numa fase em que lhe apetecia estar ali refugiado, longe do bulício da cidade, ficar sossegado em silêncio, não precisar de se vestir, poder passar muito tempo na biblioteca ou no quarto a ler ou a escrever. Organizando, até, alguns assuntos que trataria depois com a Rainha.

No Sábado após o almoço Victoria não resistiu ao impulso que sentiu:

\- Emma!

\- Sim, Senhora!

\- Preciso da sua ajuda e da sua descrição num assunto.

\- Claro, Senhora, o que precisar.

Victoria hesitou um pouco, mas acabou por dizer:

\- Preciso que me empreste a sua carruagem para ir a Brocket Hall e preciso que disfarce o facto de eu não me encontrar no palácio. Hoje não tenho compromissos oficiais, mas há sempre alguém que pode perguntar por mim, querer ver-me. Preciso que você e Harriet arranjem desculpas credíveis para que essas pessoas não me vejam. Digam que estou a dormir, doente, que pedi para não ser incomodada, qualquer coisa…

Emma ficou apreensiva. Supostamente a Rainha não devia viajar sozinha! Pelo perigo de que alguma coisa pudesse acontecer e para não dar azo a comentários. Mas na maneira como falava mostrava claramente que queria ir sozinha, não pretendia que Emma a acompanhasse. Pensou que podia chamá-la à razão e dizer-lhe para não ir, mas não foi capaz. E também não seria capaz de não a ajudar, o que aliás já tinha feito noutras circunstâncias…E confiava em William…por isso…

Victoria foi. Numa carruagem sem escolta! Uma imprudência!

Vestira o seu vestido azul claro com punhos de renda, simples e sóbrio como gostava dos vestidos, mas muito bonito! Não era um vestido para viajar, nem um vestido para ir para o campo, mas queria estar muito bonita para ele. O cabelo fora penteado de forma simples com uma trança enrolada em troço, à volta do qual foi colocada apenas uma fita também azul. O decote largo do vestido, que expunha os ombros, foi coberto com uma capa para se proteger do frio e um véu escuro e comprido, por cima do chapéu, cobria-lhe o rosto para que nem o cocheiro conhecesse a identidade da dama que transportava. Talvez ele soubesse, mas era uma precaução…

A viagem até Brocket Hall demorava duas horas. Chegou lá por volta das 15h.

O mordomo arregalou os olhos quando a viu. A Rainha! Não era a primeira vez que ela vinha a Brocket Hall, mas não eram todos os dias que se recebia a Rainha!

Desta vez ela não ia entrar de rompante nos aposentos de Lord M. Queria poupá-lo ao constrangimento da outra vez em Dover House. Ainda que isso tivesse acabado por ser muito divertido e que tivesse potenciado a intimidade entre eles. Pediu que a anunciassem. Enquanto isso esperou na saleta que lhe indicaram.

Melbourne estava no quarto, metido na cama, em camisa de dormir, pois não lhe apetecera ir para outro sítio depois do almoço. Estava sentado na cama a ler.

Hedges, o mordomo, bateu e entrou quando autorizado dizendo:

\- Sua Majestade, a Rainha, está lá em baixo e deseja ver Vossa Senhoria.

Teve a sensação que qualquer coisa caía dentro de si. Se estivesse levantado o coração teria caído até aos pés! Assim, caiu apenas até ao estômago!

Não pode ser! O que está ela aqui a fazer? – Pensou.

\- Traga Sua Majestade para a sala de visitas do primeiro andar e diga que eu vou já. Ah, e não quero nenhum criado neste piso até eu autorizar. – Ordenou.

O mordomo saiu para cumprir as ordens recebidas. Enquanto caminhava ao encontro da Rainha, e depois acompanhando-a até à sala de visitas, pensava como já tinha assistido a tanta coisa naquela casa, tantos eram os anos em que já estava ao serviço da família Lamb. Lembrou-se de como Sua Senhoria vivia triste e arrastado antes de a Rainha ter subido ao trono e como depois lhe começou a ver um brilho diferente nos olhos, ainda que lhe parecesse que continuava a carregar sobre si algum peso invisível. Lembrou-se também da primeira vez que a Rainha ali estivera e ele informara onde podia encontrar Lord Melbourne. Pelo que tinha podido perceber a conversa não teria sido agradável. A Rainha parecia muito desiludida quando partiu e Sua Senhoria tinha entrado em casa fora de si, mas também com um ar digno de compaixão, pedindo brandy e, de seguida, para não ser mais incomodado. Depois as coisas pareciam ter melhorado um pouco. E agora a Rainha estava ali outra vez. Lord Melbourne não tinha tido a felicidade que merecia, mas talvez esta não fosse a via mais fácil... Bem, nos seus longos anos de serviço a experiência dizia-lhe que, por mais que soubesse, a melhor atitude era sempre fingir que não via nem ouvia nada do que se passava à sua volta.

Melbourne despachou-se à pressa. Pensou que tinha sido uma boa opção ter resolvido tomar banho nessa manhã! Vestiu umas calças beges e uma camisa branca. Interrogou-se se havia de vestir o colete e um casaco…Não havia tempo para lenços…Se ele estava em casa e ela apareceu sem avisar não era preciso tanta formalidade…Também já não era a primeira vez que ela o via mais descomposto…Aliás, parecia que isso se estava a tornar uma tradição…Manteve apenas as calças e a camisa e calçou-se. Pronto, estava bom assim. Era só ajeitar o cabelo…

Caminhou pelo corredor até à sala.

Abriu a porta, entrou, deu de caras com ela de pé – visivelmente ansiosa à espera dele – e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Enquanto esperava ela tirara a capa, o chapéu e as luvas e pousara tudo numa cadeira, juntamente com a bolsa que levava consigo. Queria que ele visse o vestido e o efeito que fazia nela.

\- Lord M… - Disse sorrindo para ele assim que o viu entrar.

Ele caminhou até ela.

\- Senhora… seja bem-vinda a Brocket Hall. - Retribuiu sorrindo também.

Ela sorriu novamente de forma terna.

Observou a maneira como ele estava vestido. Gostava de o ver assim, com o colarinho da camisa aberto que deixava ver o pescoço e uma parte do peito. Sorveu com o olhar a pele nua. E, como de outras vezes, gostou daquela forma mais íntima dele se apresentar perante ela.

\- Com quem veio até aqui? – Ele perguntou.

\- Vim sozinha!

\- Mas isso é muito imprudente. A Rainha não viaja sozinha…

\- Eu precisava de estar sozinha. – Ela respondeu com determinação, colocando um ponto final sobre aquele assunto.

\- E também veio disfarçada desta vez, suponho…- Ele brincou com um ar divertido.

\- Oh, sim, claro, melhor do que da outra vez… - Ela retribuiu também com sentido de humor e continuou:

\- E você está melhor? Vejo que sim!

\- Completamente curado, Senhora. Como pedi que lhe dissessem. Já vou voltar na segunda-feira. Não precisava de se ter dado ao trabalho de ter vindo até aqui. – Continuou sorrindo.

Aqueles olhos verdes eram a perdição dela. O que fazer para que ele permitisse que ela se afundasse neles?

\- Até parece que não lhe agrada a minha visita! – Observou ela fazendo um ar ligeiramente afetado pela última frase dele.

\- Oh, não, de todo! Fico muito feliz e honrado com a sua presença. Só acho que a minha condição de saúde não justifica que se preocupe.

\- Claro que eu me preocupo, preocupo-me sempre, com tudo o que o afete.

\- Não se quer sentar? – Disse ele, apontando-lhe um canapé.

Ela sentou-se e ele sentou-se à esquerda dela, um pouco afastado e com o corpo ligeiramente torcido para poder olhar para ela de frente.

Melbourne achou que não podiam ficar ali naquela situação meio constrangedora onde não havia assunto fútil sobre o qual conversar. Iam falar de quê? Do tempo? Da doença dele, que já tinha passado? De política, que estava lá tão longe em Londres, no palácio, no parlamento? Que se lixasse a política! De São Crisóstomo? Das gralhas?

Era evidente que ela não viera ali pela doença dele…

Havia que enfrentar a situação de frente. Algum resultado iria dar…

\- Porque veio até aqui, Senhora? – Perguntou direto.

\- Para saber da sua saúde, não é óbvio?

\- Não, não é…

Desarmada, ela baixou os olhos sobre o colo e apertou as mãos. Depois levantou os olhos para ele e disse:

\- Tinha saudade suas…

Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, os lábios começaram a tremer e foi já a custo que pronunciou a última parte da frase:

\- Lord M!

As lágrimas correram-lhe pela cara abaixo e ela soluçou:

\- Tantas, tantas saudades suas, Lord M!

Ele percebeu que as saudades que ela expressava não eram pelos poucos dias que tinham passado sem o ver, mas pelos meses todos que se tinham passado sem que a relação deles pudesse ser tão próxima como era antes. Eram, até, saudades do que nunca tinha acontecido…

Ele não aguentou! Aquilo era mais do que ele podia aguentar! Num impulso aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a com força!

O nariz dela tocou ao de leve a pele do peito dele, exposta na abertura da camisa, no momento em que os corpos de ambos se reuniram. O rosto dela contra o peito dele. As lágrimas dela que lhe molhavam a camisa. O queixo dele apoiado na cabeça dela. As palmas das mãos dela no peito dele e os braços dele à volta das costas dela, comprimindo-a contra si, envolvendo-a suavemente, mas ao mesmo tempo com um vigor que a confortava.

\- Shhh… Eu estou aqui…- Disse tranquilizando-a.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que as lágrimas lhe caíssem também sem imitir um som para que ela não percebesse que ele chorava.

Ela acalmou-se.

Ficaram ali, assim, por um tempo em silêncio.

Tocar a Rainha era equivalente a traição. Ele estava abraçado a ela! Mas como é que algo assim podia significar traição?

Ela sentia o cheiro dele e isso transmitia-lhe uma paz absoluta. Tirou as mãos do peito dele e colocou os braços à volta das suas costas comprimindo-o também contra si e favorecendo um abraço mútuo. Queria fundir-se nele, transpor a sua alma, tudo o que sentia dentro de si, para dentro do corpo dele.

As sensações que ambos viveram naquele momento, num gesto tão simples, foram indescritíveis. Se o Paraíso existia devia ser aquilo!

Naquele momento poderia acontecer qualquer coisa que ela morreria feliz! A largura e a solidez do peito e das costas ele…O calor, o calor do corpo dele…era uma sensação tão boa, tão reconfortante! A firmeza dos braços à volta dela, a sensação de proteção absoluta que isso lhe dava! O cheiro…do corpo, da roupa…O movimento do peito dele provocado pela respiração… O bater do coração… Nunca ninguém a abraçava. A mãe fazia isso excecionalmente, mas não era muito agradável. O que sentia neste momento era completamente diferente, belo e indescritível!

Melbourne estava encantado por aquela menina/mulher. Nunca tivera uma relação assim com ninguém. Uma relação que permitia que ele estivesse sozinho, na sua própria casa, com uma mulher nos braços sem que isso tivesse que resultar de imediato em sexo. E isso ainda era mais excitante. Emocionalmente excitante. Tudo nela era encantador: a beleza, a delicadeza, a nobreza de carácter, a força imensa e, ao mesmo tempo, a necessidade de ser protegida. Alguém de uma juventude enternecedora, mas uma mulher suficientemente adulta que sabia o que sentia e o que queria. A Rainha de Inglaterra, a mais elevada figura da nação, a quem ele devia fidelidade e respeito, e, ao mesmo tempo, a mulher comum que só precisava que ele lhe desse colo.

Os seios dela, pressionados contra o peito dele…

Depois, sem o largar completamente, ela subiu para o canapé e ajoelhou-se, do lado direito do corpo dele, de modo a conseguir elevar-se para colocar a cabeça sobre o seu ombro direito.

Invadia-o integralmente!

O corpo dela colado ao longo do lado direito do corpo dele, os braços dela à volta dos ombros dele, o rosto dela sobre o ombro direito dele, o cabelo dela encostado à orelha direita dele. Os braços dele à volta das costas dela, o queixo dele quase roçando o ombro nu dela, mas evitando o toque da pele de ambos…

Ele pressionou a cabeça ligeiramente contra a cabeça dela. Sentia o calor que ela emanava e o cheiro do cabelo: jovem, puro e doce…Tão confortante! E excitante, ao mesmo tempo. Os seus dedos sentiam a estrutura do espartilho por baixo do tecido do vestido…

Podia sentá-la no seu colo se quisesse.

Podia beijá-la se quisesse.

Podia…

A emoção fez-lhe reagir o corpo, mas o cérebro voltou a impor-se.

Continuaram ali, em silêncio, enlaçados durante mais algum tempo.

A Rainha e o Primeiro-Ministro.

Um homem e uma mulher.

Em Brocket Hall era tudo tão mais fácil entre eles! Tão mais informal, tão mais íntimo! Em Brocket Hall era fácil esquecer que ela era a Rainha e ele o Primeiro-Ministro. Brocket Hall permitia aquilo!

Há quanto tempo uma mulher não o abraçava assim? Aliás, alguma vez alguma mulher o tinha abraçado assim, desta forma? Não! Ele sabia que ela estava profundamente apaixonada por ele, mas havia uma candura na forma como ela expressava isso que nunca nenhuma outra mulher tinha usado para com ele antes.

Quando achou que já era apropriado pronunciar algumas palavras Melbourne perguntou:

\- Já matou as suas saudades… Senhora?

Ela soltou-se lentamente do abraço. As mãos passando pelo peito dele, aparentemente de forma inconsciente, mas provocando nele um misto de sensações difíceis de descrever.

Desceu de novo para o canapé sentando-se ao seu lado.

\- Desculpe tudo isto, Lord M! Não gostava que Albert me tratasse como uma miúda, mas acabo de me comportar como uma…

Melbourne abanou a cabeça em sentido negativo e disse:

\- Ele não a conhece! O que acabou de fazer não tem nada a ver com imaturidade…

\- Eu sinto-me tão sozinha…o trono é o local mais solitário que existe à face da terra. Não tenho ninguém ao mesmo nível que eu, que me compreenda, exceto você… Todos estão abaixo de mim e olham para mim de baixo para cima. E têm sempre uma expectativa à qual eu tenho de corresponder, estão sempre à espera que eu faça algo, eu é que sou a Rainha…a Rainha deve saber…Pergunto-me de que serve ser o partido mais desejado da Europa, a Rainha da nação mais rica do mundo, se não sou totalmente feliz…Acha que alguém imagina que eu, em toda a minha riqueza, não seja a mulher mais feliz do mundo, Lord M?

\- Não, ninguém imaginará…

\- Quem me dera ser uma mulher comum!

Quem me dera que fosse uma mulher comum. – Pensou Melbourne.

\- Você, além de Lehzen, foi a primeira pessoa que me ouviu, que me deu atenção, que acreditou em mim, que me elogiou…Lord M, como eu sou grata por isso! À medida que o tempo passou eu fui-me tornando cada vez mais astuta. Eu já era forte, tinha de ser…e determinada, sabia o que queria…Mas você guiou-me, abriu-me caminhos, ensinou-me o que eu ainda não sabia…Preencheu a minha vida de uma felicidade imensa, ela tornou-se muito mais colorida, quente e doce!

Colorida, quente e doce! Ela tinha dito… Melbourne fixou aquelas palavras e sentiu uma satisfação dentro do peito.

\- Fico feliz por saber ter tido esse efeito em si, Senhora!

\- Mas agora, sem vós comigo, como antes, a minha vida é um vazio tão grande!

E a minha, e a minha…- Pensou Melbourne.

\- Sabe, Senhora, com o tempo, habitua-se à solidão. Eu também me habituei. Só que é preciso tempo e ele custa muito a passar. Mas se é essa a sua vontade, há-de habituar-se.

Ela queria ter respondido que não tinha de ser assim, que ele não tinha de viver na solidão, que já que ambos estavam sós podiam fundir as suas solidões e encontrar-se numa relação perfeita para ambas as partes…Mas foi interpelada por Melbourne que, para sair daquela situação e para fazer com que ela se animasse sugeriu:

\- Bem, já que aqui está, quer conhecer a casa de Brocket Hall? Temos imensas obras de arte e muitas coisas bonitas que sei que gostaria de ver.

Ela sorriu, embora sentindo-se um pouco entrecortada:

\- Parece-me uma ótima sugestão!

Percorreu com ela os vários andares da casa, mostrando-lhe as divisões que achou convenientes e as peças que achou que lhe interessariam. Brocket Hall era praticamente um palácio, ainda que em menor escala. Forrada exteriormente a pedra de Portland, a qualidade e a beleza da arquitetura e da decoração da casa eram de uma nobreza avassaladora!

Voltaram depois à mesma sala onde tinham estado algum tempo antes. Agora ela já estava muito mais animada.

Victoria agarrou na bolsa, no chapéu, na capa e nas luvas e disse:

\- Bom, Lord M, acho que já posso voltar a Londres. Obrigada por tudo! Estou a sentir-me lindamente, o que aconteceu nesta sala há pouco encheu-me o coração! Vou levar este momento comigo e recordá-lo muitas vezes.

Melbourne sentiu um lamento profundo dentro do peito pelo facto de ela se ir embora.

\- Não tem de agradecer, Senhora. Sabe que eu faço tudo por si. Só não faço aquilo que a possa prejudicar de alguma forma… - Calculou que ela entenderia o significado desta última frase.

\- Também estou muito feliz pelo que aconteceu aqui hoje e pode estar certa que também eu irei recordar este momento. – Rematou ele.

\- Mas não seja tão exigente comigo, apareça mais vezes no palácio e dê-me o prazer da sua companhia também nos meus momentos de lazer. Como amigo… – Pediu ela, dando-lhe a entender que ele não precisava de se preocupar em se afastar dela porque ela se daria por satisfeita em tê-lo apenas como amigo.

\- Quanto a aparecer mais no palácio vamos ver se consigo…Sabe que eu também quero muito ser seu amigo…

Ele deu-lhe esperança de vir a estar mais próximo dela, mas não se comprometeu totalmente para que ela não se dececionasse se ele não aparecesse e porque não sabia ainda se seria sensato voltar a fazer isso, tinha de pensar. Quanto a frisar que queria ser seu amigo, essa afirmação tinha um duplo significado que desejava que ela entendesse: pretendia uma relação pessoal em que não fosse pressionado por ela a algo mais; e ele próprio não se deixaria levar para mais do que isso.

Abriu-lhe a porta e esperou que ela saísse da sala para sair atrás.

Deram alguns passos, lado a lado, no corredor iluminado pela enorme claraboia do teto que projetava luz para o corredor e para o corpo da escadaria principal da casa.

Ele tinha a intenção de ir lá abaixo e de a levar até à porta. Mas ela pediu-lhe que ficasse, disse que desceria sozinha, também tinha vindo até ali sozinha… e agora, também, já conhecia a casa. O mordomo abriria a porta e alguém chamaria o cocheiro. Ele assentiu. Nunca adiantava contrariá-la…

Enquanto caminhavam, de repente ela parou no corredor e ele, apanhado desprevenido, deu-se conta que se tinha adiantado, o que não devia acontecer.

Virou-se para ela para perceber porque tinha parado.

Victoria sorriu para ele com ar terno e disse:

\- Uma vez você disse-me que quando eu desse o meu coração eu o daria sem reserva…

Ele lembrou-se do episódio junto das gralhas e o peito apertou-se temendo pelo que ela iria dizer a seguir.

\- Sim, eu lembro-me. – Disse, tentando manter o ar mais neutro possível.

\- E você estava certo!

\- Estava, Senhora?

\- Eu entreguei-o a si e ele nunca será de mais ninguém!

Aquelas palavras ecoaram dentro da cabeça dele. Ela dizia-lhe que ainda que, por dever, tivesse de casar com outra pessoa só o amaria a ele! Como é que ela podia amá-lo daquela maneira?

Então a Rainha pegou carinhosamente nas mãos dele.

Ele olhou para as mãos e depois para ela.

E então ela rematou:

\- Adeus, Lord M!

\- Adeus, Senhora!

Ela largou as mãos dele, lentamente, passou rente ao seu ombro esquerdo e foi embora.

Ele esfregou as mãos uma na outra tentando conservar o toque e o calor das mãos dela de instantes antes. E, então, virou-se para a ver de costas a caminhar ao longo do corredor.

Ele já tinha visto aquela cena antes! Aquela cena que se repetia! Ele a não agarrar a oportunidade que ela lhe dava e a deixá-la ir! Como no dia em que observava as gralhas e ela aparecera a declarar o seu amor por ele pela primeira vez. Melbourne sentiu-se um homem encurralado. Entre o sentido do dever e a necessidade da autossatisfação do que sentia por Victoria. Uma satisfação física, também, mas, acima de tudo, uma satisfação emocional. Uma concretização como homem que ele nunca tivera antes. Se a deixasse começar a descer as escadas seria tarde demais. Ela estava a chegar ao topo das escadas! Iria descer…

De repente, alguma coisa estalou dentro dele!

William Lamb foi impulsionado por uma qualquer força maior que o fez correr ao longo do corredor! Apressou-se para ela como nunca o fizera antes! Como já devia ter feito havia muito tempo! Naquele dia em que observava as gralhas quando ela lhe virou as costas…

Ela ouviu os passos dele na passadeira do corredor, mas não se assustou. E foi tudo tão rápido que nem teria como.

Ele agarrou-a pela cintura e envolveu os braços à volta dela! Prendeu-a contra si! Aquela cintura delicada que ele desejara agarrar tantas vezes!

Oh, as mãos dele no corpo dela! Finalmente! Como ela desejara aquilo durante tanto tempo!

Ao sentir que ele a agarrara Victoria deixou cair a bolsa, a capa, o chapéu e as luvas, colocou os antebraços dela em cima dos dele e as mãos de ambos entrelaçaram-se. A mão direita dela na mão esquerda dele e a mão direita dele na mão esquerda dela.

As mãos dele: grandes, seguras e macias! Agarrando as dela, pequenas e delicadas, como nunca fizera antes.

Victoria, não teve tempo de pensar no que estava a acontecer, mas sentiu que era algo maravilhoso e que seria transformador.

Ele beijou-lhe o ombro esquerdo delicadamente. Tocou com os lábios a pele dela, casta e acetinada, pela primeira vez!

Ela fechou os olhos e dobrou o pescoço ligeiramente para aquele lado tocando com a cabeça a cabeça dele.

Então ele percorreu, lentamente, o ombro esquerdo dela com beijos até chegar ao pescoço que continuou a beijar em sentido ascendente até atingir a nuca.

Victória sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a coluna.

Depois, com as mãos na cintura dela, virou-a devagar para si, olhou nos olhos dela por uns instantes, aqueles olhos azuis grandes e lindos, totalmente concentrados nos dele, como sempre fazia. À espera…sempre à espera…

Victoria agarrava os braços dele acima dos cotovelos com ambas as mãos. Ela abriu ligeiramente a boca, respirou mais fundo fazendo os seios subirem na linha do decote e projetando o ar que expirava sobre o rosto dele…

William beijou-a!

Victória fechou os olhos.

Um beijo nos lábios, relativamente curto, mas determinado.

Abraçou-a com paixão e ela retribuiu da mesma forma.

Ele parou por segundos e voltou a beijá-la novamente.

Victoria nunca tinha sido beijada antes, mas achou que era tão estimulante! Instintivamente, abriu a boca, movimentou os lábios e ele aproveitou essa disponibilidade para a beijar de forma mais profunda, intensa e demorada!

Ela sentia uma língua estranha encostando na sua, mas tudo aquilo era muito excitante. Entregou a boca à língua voraz dele num desejo alucinado pelo seu contacto! O coração acelerou, sentiu o corpo fraquejar, como se fosse desfalecer, mas enquanto ele a agarrasse assim, como um náufrago agarrado a uma tábua de salvação, ela estaria segura. Depois a sensação era maravilhosa, como se flutuasse, algo estonteante. O mais semelhante com aquela sensação de enfraquecimento dos membros, que tinha sentido na vida, fora o efeito provocado pelo champanhe que bebera na noite do baile da coroação…

Melbourne experimentou uma emoção enorme no peito! Os lábios dela...cheios e macios… Como tinha desejado, tanta vez, beijar aquela boca perfeita, densa e rosada! Agora os lábios dela não eram mais uma imagem de desejo, mas algo real. Mantendo a mão esquerda na cintura dela, com a mão direita envolveu-lhe o troço do cabelo e segurou-lhe a cabeça para aprofundar o beijo. Por fim podia saboreá-la! A língua dela tocava na sua hesitante, a explorar. Mas essa inexperiência era ainda mais incitadora. Ele estava ávido dela e agora era possível saciar-se!

Ela constatou como o seu corpo podia responder àqueles beijos e àquele outro corpo pressionado contra o seu. Isto não estava a acontecer! Sentia o efeito quente e molhado da boca dele na sua. Uma energia eletrizante que a percorria. O sabor, a respiração… E, através do tecido do vestido, a queima do toque das mãos dele que a pressionavam, na cintura, nas costas... Gemeu na boca dele.

Aquele som fê-lo arrepiar-se de desejo.

\- Eu aceito-o! – Disse Melbourne ofegante, com a testa encostada à testa de Victoria e com as mãos segurando o corpo dela de ambos os lados.

\- O quê? – Perguntou Victoria, também com a respiração acelerada.

\- O vosso coração! – Respondeu ele sorrindo.

O rosto dela floresceu num sorriso aberto e o peito arfou ainda mais rapidamente. Colocou ambas as mãos de cada lado do rosto dele, os dedos nas têmporas, as palmas nas bochechas. Esticou o pescoço para que ele a beijasse novamente.

Ele fê-lo, respondendo ao apetite daquela carnação agora ao dispor da sua ânsia. Ela era tão doce! E era recetiva. Mais do que isso, tomava iniciativa.

\- Eu amo-vos, Senhora! Mais do que qualquer outra coisa na minha vida!

Ele dissera-lhe que a amava! Pela primeira vez com todas as letras! Finalmente!

\- E eu amo-vos, Lord M!

Ele era intoxicante!

\- Minha querida, minha querida… - Ele ia pronunciando enquanto a beijava na boca, no maxilar, no pescoço…Apertando-a sempre contra si.

Ela sentiu que isto era a essência dele, o que ele lhe dava através destes beijos que ela nunca experimentara antes. Ela recebia o mais íntimo dele e queria que ele recebesse o mesmo dela. Neste momento ele podia tomar dela tudo o que ele quisesse! Podia disfrutar dela como lhe aprouvesse!

Havia uma mistura de sensações entre eles! Anos de desejo proibido e de ansiedade contida colocados naqueles beijos. A língua dele possuindo a dela, ligando-se a ela.

Agora ela não podia perder o contacto físico com ele, não agora que isso lhe tinha sido dado! Não podia largá-lo, não podia conceber afastar-se do contacto com a pele dele, queria que permanecessem assim, suspensos no tempo. Uma Rainha, ela sabia, não agia por impulso, mas neste momento ceder ao impulso era a única coisa de que ela precisava!

Então, quando ele voltou a suspender os beijos, olhando para ele, de forma lânguida, mas determinada, ela sussurrou:

\- Eu quero ser vossa…

Ele estremeceu. Perscrutou os olhos dela com os seus tentando compreender o significado exato do que ela dizia. Verde sobre azul.

\- Agora! – Ela rematou.

Melbourne perguntou-se se ela sabia, de facto, o significado do que acabava de dizer.

Ela colocara agora as palmas das mãos no peito dele. Ele agarrou as duas mãos dela com as suas e perguntou:

\- Senhora, você tem a certeza que…?

\- Sim! – Ela respondeu determinada antes que ele acabasse a pergunta.

Ele teria continuado a interrogação com "quer mesmo fazer isso?"

Os olhos dela brilhando num desassossego que Melbourne interpretou como um misto de curiosidade, de desejo e de nervosismo.

\- Mas você sabe…?

Ela não foi capaz de falar novamente… Baixou a cabeça e, mais uma vez, agora com a cabeça debaixo do queixo dele, fez um movimento afirmativo antes que ele acabasse a pergunta.

Ele teria continuado a interrogação com "quais são as consequências?". Pensava no facto dela deixar de ser virgem para qualquer eventual consorte, no perigo de uma gravidez e, no limite, no risco extremo de uma abdicação forçada...

Ela sabia…O que é que ela sabia? Sabia que o amava, que confiava nele mais do que nela própria, que queria muito entregar-se a ele, embora não soubesse exatamente o que isso implicava, mas, instintivamente, ela sabia que queria fazer isso, havia uma energia magnética nele que a impeliam a fazer isso. E sabia o que Skerrett tinha dito: se fosse feito com amor não doía. E era a coisa mais bela que podia acontecer entre um homem e uma mulher… Se eles se amavam, então, não havia dificuldade. E ela queria muito saber como era o que de mais belo podia acontecer entre ambos. Se tudo o que acontecera entre os dois, até hoje, sempre fora tão maravilhoso, então ela queria que, se ainda havia mais degraus para subir, essa realização fosse atingida. E a julgar pelo que acontecera até aqui, quando ele a abraçara e a beijara, ela só podia desejar que fosse possível mais.

Ele pensou que ela era atordoante! E estava sempre enveredando por caminhos inesperados, desarmando-o. Se ele a rejeitasse neste momento, a seguir ela iria implorar. E ele nunca permitiria que ela passasse por essa humilhação! Suplicar para que ele lhe desse o que ele mais lhe queria dar! E ele não era um santo, nunca fora! Ela é que o via como um homem de virtudes. Mas ela era especial para ele e a relação deles era especial. No entanto, de tão especial até consentia isto: ela ali com ele onde não devia estar, as palavras que ela pronunciara antes que nunca devia ter dito e o que aconteceria a seguir se ele permitisse. E ele não lhe podia negar isto, nem a ela, nem a ele. Não a podia mandar embora outra vez… Já não tinha condições para isso… Se já tinham chegado até ali então não ia agora voltar atrás. Porque é que aquele presente lhe era dado a ele? Ela era uma dádiva e ele não tinha como a negar. Ele, que não era um santo, naquele momento era um homem. Ele só queria ser um homem naquele momento! Então, a partir de agora a vida dela estaria nas suas mãos!

Brocket Hall permitia tudo…

Pegou-lhe ao colo e levou-a para o quarto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Quando entrou no quarto ele pousou-a devagar no chão. Voltou-se e fechou a porta à chave. Ele queria tempo! Tempo para eles, tempo só para ela!

Victoria aproveitou para olhar o quarto. A imensa cama de dossel, com a roupa afastada para baixo – como ele a deixara quando saíra – os lençóis e as almofadas brancas. Uma enorme janela virada às árvores…e às gralhas… O tranquilizante cheiro dele ali dentro…

O quarto era grande e por isso estavam afastados da cama, na zona do lado direito do móvel, enquanto a janela ficava na parede do lado esquerdo do leito.

Melbourne voltou-se para ela, envolveu-a pela cintura e beijou-a de forma arrebatada.

Ela sentia um misto de ansiedade, desfalecimento dos membros, ternura e desejo por este homem maravilhoso.

Depois ele beijou-a suavemente nos lábios, repetidas vezes, e lembrou-se de um pormenor que devia ser mais confortável para Victoria.

Deixando-a por uns instantes, foi encostar as portadas da janela, coando a luz que entrava. Apesar das portadas estarem encostadas viam-se nitidamente um ao outro, o ambiente só ficou mais intimista.

Regressou até ela.

Aflorou-lhe novamente os lábios e ela respondeu de imediato, à espera que estava do retorno dele. Beijaram-se longamente, descobrindo o toque e o relevo dos corpos de ambos através da roupa.

A partir daquele momento o mundo deixou de existir! Inglaterra deixou de existir! Só existia aquele quarto e eles os dois dentro dele!

Ele ia ter de a despir! Normalmente, elas vinham já com o processo facilitado, em roupa interior ou nuas. Mas neste caso até a roupa que ela usava lhe prolongava a espera de anos para viver este momento. No entanto, a tarefa também seria deliciosa…

Delicadamente voltou-a de costas para si. Beijou-a nos ombros e no pescoço e começou a abrir os colchetes das costas do vestido, de cima para baixo, o que foi revelando um pouco mais das costas, pedaços de pele nua até aí invisível a que ia acrescentando beijos.

Sentindo o corpo do vestido aberto, Victoria puxou-o para baixo, libertou-se das mangas e a saia caiu provocando um balão à sua volta.

Ele libertou a seguir a fita que prendia o saiote na cintura e a peça caiu também para o chão, por cima do vestido.

Era a vez de retirar o espartilho que, embora se pudesse abrir na frente, onde existiam colchetes, tinha de ser previamente alargado na parte de trás onde apertava com cordões. Tão pacientemente quanto possível, mas com uma curiosidade febril, Melbourne desatou delicadamente o laço em baixo e foi alargando os cordões de baixo para cima, até que o espartilho ficasse mais solto no corpo dela. Os dedos dele não estavam treinados na minúcia daquelas tarefas femininas, mas fez o melhor que pôde.

Então ela virou-se para ele e procurou que ele a beijasse novamente. Os lábios sequiosos dela!

Melbourne retribuiu, descendo dos lábios para o canto da boca, para o maxilar, para o pescoço, para o peito e, depois, para a parte superior dos seios que aparecia, agora mais exposta, por cima do espartilho e da camisa sem ombros e com mangas muito curtas que ela usava por baixo.

Finalmente, o que ele desejara tanta vez poder fazer era concretizado. Como é que lhe fora dado poder beijar aquela pele? Sentir a pele dela nos lábios dele deixava-o estonteado.

Sentir a boca dele na pele dela era inebriante. Ela captou o olhar de fogo dele sobre o seu peito acima do espartilho.

Os dedos dele introduziram-se por cima do limite do espartilho, entre este e a camisa, e começaram a abrir os colchetes, um a um, de cima para baixo.

A cada colchete que abria Victoria sentia-se mais exposta, mas mais liberta também. Como ela se queria libertar de tudo, para ele… Sentia os dedos dele tocarem-lhe os seios e descerem-lhe pelo corpo, por cima da camisa, enquanto ele os movimentava para abrir os colchetes. Aquele toque era novo, estranho e, no entanto, tão familiar…e excitante! O coração acelerou, a respiração também.

Para Melbourne a expectativa era crescente. Como ele tinha sonhado com aquele momento, como ele já o vira acontecer assim em sonhos! A dormir e acordado. Quando a libertou do espartilho deixou-o cair para o chão.

Victoria ficou apenas com a camisa até aos joelhos, ligeiramente transparente, deixando antever os seios por baixo; com as cuecas, também até aos joelhos, e, por baixo, as meias brancas que subiam acima dos joelhos até um terço das coxas.

A perturbação crescente com o descompassado ofegante do ardor de ambos.

Melbourne achou que seria mais confortável para ela se não lhe despisse ainda a camisa que continuaria a tapar o seu corpo nu. Assim, beijando-a na parte exposta do peito, as suas mãos percorrem o corpo de Victoria em sentido descendente e ascendente, passando ao longo das ancas e das coxas e pressionando-lhe as nádegas com intensidade moderada.

Tomada pela vertigem, ela alternava entre agarrar-lhe o pescoço e a cabeça com ambas as mãos.

Ele agarrou a camisa dela ao nível das coxas, de ambos os lados, e fê-la subir de maneira a conseguir colocar as mãos por baixo do tecido. Por baixo da camisa, em sentido ascendente, levou as mãos até à cintura de Victoria, desatou a fita que prendia as cuecas e, dobrando-se, fê-las descer até aos pés dela. A camisa desceu atrás das mãos dele, impedindo-o de ver a sua nudez. Ele não queria ter pressa e para ela seria mais gradual.

Ela sentiu com excitação crescente o toque ligeiro, não intencional, mas agora direto, dos dedos dele na pele da barriga e das coxas, ao desatar e fazer-lhe descer as cuecas. A sensação da nudez absoluta por baixo da camisa era nova, inquietante e libertadora, ao mesmo tempo!

Então ele pegou na fita que envolvia o troço do cabelo dela e puxou-a. A fita soltou-se e ele deixou-a cair no chão. Depois fez saltar os ganchos que prendiam o troço do cabelo, um a um, e aquele desprendeu-se caindo em trança. Desatou o pequeno laço de fita que prendia a ponta. Meteu os dedos por entre as três mechas de cabelo entrançado e, com cuidado, fê-lo desfazer-se e cair-lhe sobre os ombros. Passou a parte exterior dos dedos da mão direita pela face esquerda dela olhando-a com adoração absoluta, enquanto ela fechou os olhos. Depois abriu a mão, colocando-lhe o indicador atrás da orelha e o polegar na face. Movimentou os dedos suavemente, atrás da orelha e na face dela. A seguir desceu, o polegar pelo maxilar, os outros dedos pelo pescoço, a mão inteira pelo ombro dela, afagando-lhe a pele muito devagar. Voltou a mão descendo depois pelo braço, tocando-a com a parte exterior dos dedos.

Ela manteve os olhos fechados. Aquilo tinha um efeito provocante! Nunca ninguém lhe tocara antes. Nunca sentira o contacto da pele de outra pessoa sobre a dela. E a pele que tocava a dela era a dele! Eram a mãos dele! E a forma como ele lhe tocava! Era arrepiante!

Para a libertar de todo aquele tecido à volta dos pés, ele pegou-lhe novamente ao colo, livrando-a de todas as peças de roupa já despidas que ficaram no chão. Ela facilitou a tarefa movimentando os pés e fazendo descalçar os sapatos.

Victoria não sabia, de facto, o que ira acontecer a seguir, mas naquele momento deixava-se apenas guiar por ele, tal como sempre fizera no exercício da sua soberania. Confiava nele em absoluto, confiar-lhe-ia a própria vida, pelo que não existia qualquer dúvida, receio ou embaraço. Estava apenas nervosa pela expectativa do que viria a seguir e pela novidade do que se ia sucedendo. Mas cada fase transporta dizia-lhe que não se justificava o nervosismo anterior. Com qualquer outro homem aquilo seria completamente inconcebível. Com ele era cristalino! Deixava-se ir, com a naturalidade com que tudo acontecia em conjunto com aquele homem!

Ele levou-a, ao colo, até à beira do lado direito da cama.

Sentou-a na beira da cama.

A camisa subiu-lhe até ao meio das coxas.

Ele ajoelhou-se aos pés dela, da sua Rainha, como fizera tantas vezes, mas agora num outro contexto e com outro propósito. Colocou-se entre as pernas dela e, enquanto a beijava na boca, percorreu-lhe lentamente com as mãos a pele exposta das coxas, acima das meias. Seda! Era a palavra que melhor definia o toque da pele dela! Como ele tinha ansiado pela suavidade daquele corpo! Sentia a pele morna e macia que as suas mãos comovidas iam descobrindo.

Ela experimentava pela primeira vez o calor das mãos dele a subir-lhe pelas coxas, quase até às virilhas, embrenhando-se na pele. Os polegares a subirem pela parte interna e os restantes dedos pelo lado de fora.

De seguida ele abraçou-a e beijou-lhe docemente os seios sobre o tecido da camisa. Depois a barriga e novamente os seios.

Victoria colocou a cabeça para trás com um gemido de gozo, enquanto agarrava a cabeça dele com ambas as mãos, metendo-lhe os dedos pelo ondulado deslumbrante do cabelo. Ela queria sentir a boca dele na pele nua, sem o tecido pelo meio.

Melbourne deliciou-se com a sensação de aconchego dos dedos dela. Aquilo sabia tão bem!

Não tinham pronunciado um vocábulo desde que tinham saído do topo das escadas, mas não eram necessárias palavras. Eles eram almas gémeas e há muito que tinham desenvolvido uma linguagem do olhar. Bastavam os olhos de ambos para comunicar. E agora ainda existiam mais as mãos e a boca… Além disso, dizer alguma coisa era como quebrar a magia do instante. Depois de tanto tempo de espera para ambos o que qualquer um deles queria era disfrutar do momento. Contemplar e sentir!

Ela trouxe a cabeça de novo para a frente e ele beijou-a na boca.

Segurando-a nas costas com a mão esquerda, com a mão direita ele percorreu a barriga dela, por cima do tecido, em sentido ascendente. Suportou o seio direito na palma da mão, elevou-o para cima e palpou-o suavemente. As mãos dele nos seios dela!

Os seios dela nas mãos dele! De tão boa que era a sensação Victoria pensou que não podia ser real.

Depois ela desceu as mãos, afagando o pescoço dele, e passou-as pelos seus ombros por cima da camisa, enquanto ele a beijava na boca sofregamente. Meteu as mãos na abertura da camisa, na parte exposta do peito e abriu-a mais, expondo o peito e os ombros dele por onde ia passando as mãos repetidamente.

As mãos dela tocavam a pele do corpo dele! Ele achou aquele toque tão deleitoso! Gemeu de prazer e, continuando a beijá-la, despiu a camisa para lhe facilitar o acesso ao seu próprio corpo.

Victoria sentiu-se em exaltação perante o tronco firme e elegante dele exposto perante ela. Nunca vira um homem em tronco nu antes, mas o que ela via neste momento era encantador e excitante, de uma forma difícil de descrever… Agora era possível, não só ver, como também tocar, muito mais do que ele expunha quando se encontrava mais descomposto na presença dela. Com as mãos exploradoras percorreu o peito e as costas dele de forma ávida, sentindo a maciez da pele, o toque inédito dos pelos do peito e o calor que ele emanava. Enquanto ele a beijava no ombro esquerdo passou o rosto no peito dele…Um contacto novo de efeito assombroso!

Melbourne considerou que estava na hora de lhe tirar a camisa, quer pelo momento do processo em que estavam, quer por achar que ela estava excitada o suficiente para que isso surgisse agora como uma ação natural. Agarrou o tecido da camisa nas costas e fez alguma força para cima para que se soltasse, pois, por estar sentada, Victoria prendia a camisa debaixo do corpo. Ela percebeu o que ele queria fazer e aliviou o próprio peso deixando a camisa subir. Então ele foi levantando levemente a camisa, ação que ela facilitou elevando os braços. No percurso ascendente a camisa ia revelando o corpo nu até à libertação total da cobertura pelo tecido, que ele acabou por atirar para o fundo do quarto.

Era uma sensação um pouco constrangedora sentir-se a ficar desprotegida do tecido, mas ela queria fazer isto, ela precisava de fazer isto!

Contemplando-a com total devoção, Melbourne interrogou-se sobre o que teria feito na vida para ser merecedor de tal visão! O corpo que ele desejara tantas vezes ver e tocar. O corpo da Rainha que ele jamais devia ter visto e tocado. O corpo que neste momento ele via e tocava. O corpo virgem e intocado de Victoria! Sentiu um arrepio pela excitação que lhe dava ser o homem que a iniciava nos prazeres da carne. Havia tanto para tirar dela… Os seios dela na frente dele: firmes, redondos e belos! Nunca antes tocados, nem sequer observados por ninguém! Mais volumosos do que aparentavam ser quando ela estava vestida e pressionada pelo espartilho e ele os observava sob o decote do vestido.

Agora ela ficara assim, exposta na frente dele, mas a ternura com que ele olhava para ela era tão forte, havia uma doçura tão grande naquele olhar que a faziam sentir-se confortável naquela intimidade!

Ele estava comovido! Desejava-lhe ardentemente o corpo oferecido mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava enternecido pela candura daquela menina/mulher que tinha na sua frente!

Com as mãos nas costas dela, suportando-lhe o corpo, que ela inclinava para trás, beijou-lhe a barriga novamente, agora diretamente sobre a pele, e foi subindo. Enquanto lhe passava as mãos pela maciez da carne em flor, aproximou o rosto dos seios dela. Beijou-os delicadamente, um e depois outro. Foi distribuindo beijos à volta de cada um deles e escovando-os com o nariz. Afundou-se no meio deles! Varreu o intervalo entre eles com beijos e com o nariz e depois com a língua. Sentiu-a arrepiar-se com o toque da sua língua. A pele dela cheirava a alfazema! Colocou a boca no centro rosado do seio direito. Beijou-o. Sugou-o durante algum tempo. Depois fez o mesmo no seio esquerdo. Sabia o efeito que aquela ação tinha nas mulheres, como isso era excitante, promovendo a lubrificação de que ela precisaria na fase seguinte. Se havia alguma coisa de positivo na diferença de idade entre eles uma delas era o conhecimento que isso lhe dava das mulheres.

Era ela! Aqui e agora! Em toda sua juventude! A Rainha! Victoria!

Agora o corpo dela já não era apenas uma figura de veneração, de estímulo da sua imaginação ou de desejo noturno, mas um corpo real de que era possível disfrutar. Finalmente!

Victoria sentiu-se embriagada de prazer! A boca dele, quente e molhada, nos seios! O afagar do nariz! A respiração quente! A pele macia do rosto, bem barbeado, a acariciar-lhe o interior dos seios! O efeito da sucção! Havia um formigamento crescente no baixo-ventre e mais abaixo… Instintivamente enrolou as pernas à volta do corpo dele enquanto lhe rodeava o pescoço com ambas as mãos e introduzia os dedos no cabelo sobre a nuca!

Ele notou que havia chama nela! E as mãos dela no pescoço e dentro do cabelo transmitiam-lhe uma sensação de doçura voluptuosa.

\- William! – Ela exclamou.

Perguntou-se se devia tê-lo chamado assim. Era a primeira vez que verbalizava o nome dele como o pronunciava interiormente. Mas se ele não se manifestara não havia inconveniente. William era um nome suave! Ainda mais macio do que Lord M.

Ele gostou de a ouvir pronunciar o nome dele com aquela intimidade que ela nunca usara antes. Só ela o chamava de Lord M e esta forma de tratamento sempre fora terna e provocante para ele, mas ouvir ela tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome, numa familiaridade extrema, deixava-o ainda mais estimulado. Beijou-a na boca com voracidade enquanto lhe agarrava o seio esquerdo com determinação. Não queria ser demasiado brusco para aquilo que imaginava que podia ser a perceção dela, mas sabia que a determinação seria excitante para ela e ele estava a ficar cada vez mais entusiasmado!

As mãos dele nos seios dela, na barriga, nas costas, nas coxas, nas ancas, nas nádegas, pressionando-a! Aquelas mãos lindas e vigorosas, e delicadas ao mesmo tempo! Os seios tornaram-se mais densos e a pele dela escaldava. Naquele momento ele podia fazer com ela tudo o que quisesse! Ela desejava ardentemente que ele fizesse tudo o que quisesse!

Ele sentiu que estava a entrar num estado de homem primitivo e selvagem!

Ela notou a diferença na condição dele.

Ele estava fora do estado do Lord M que sempre mostrava!

Ela via-o fora do estado do Lord M que sempre conhecera! Mas tudo aquilo, embora novo e surpreendente, era agradável e não assustador.

Ele concentrou-se nela. Aquele momento tinha de ser dela. Dele também, mas para ela era a primeira vez e ele não podia desiludi-la, não se podia precipitar…Se houvesse já demasiado ímpeto aquilo não ia correr bem…Talvez fosse melhor pensar nas caixas vermelhas dos despachos…

Debruçou-se sobre ela beijando-a e fazendo-a deitar-se sobre a cama. Movimentou o corpo dela de modo a alinhá-lo ao centro da cama e a garantir que a cabeça dela ficava sobre as almofadas. Os cabelos dela, espalhados sobre o branco do tecido. Depois sentou-se na cama de costas para ela e com os pés para o chão para se descalçar e despir as calças e as cuecas.

Victoria fletiu as pernas ficando com os joelhos levantados e unidos. Naquele momento sentiu-se demasiado exposta e a flexão das pernas dava-lha uma ligeira sensação de proteção do olhar direto dele sobre o que tinha de mais íntimo. Era mais fácil quando ele a beijava e ela sabia onde estavam os olhos dele. Colocou as mãos na barriga, posição em que se habituara a aparecer socialmente como Rainha e que lhe dava segurança. Na cama dele, onde ele tinha dormido, o cheiro dele, nos lençóis e nas almofadas, era inebriante! Era quente e doce.

Ele sempre achara um bocado ridículo o momento em que tinha de despir as calças, não propriamente por vergonha, mas porque implicava parar o que estava a fazer e deixar a mulher em questão a meio do processo…Fez isso o mais rápido possível, não só por ela, mas por ele também…Virou-se e subiu para cima da cama já nu.

Victoria preferiu não olhar diretamente para tudo aquilo que ele expunha… Rodou a cabeça para a esquerda olhando a janela. Ouviu as gralhas lá fora. As gralhas acasalavam para a vida. Ele tinha dito. Sabia que era isso o que faziam neste momento. Pensou que ele a fosse beijar de novo, mas ele posicionou-se aos pés dela, agarrou a parte superior da meia direita e começou a puxá-la lentamente ao longo da perna até sair no pé. Depois fez o mesmo com a meia esquerda.

Ela colocou os braços ao longo do corpo e fechou os olhos.

De seguida ele começou a beijá-la subindo desde o pé direito até ao joelho e depois descendo pela coxa até à barriga.

Victoria gemia à passagem da boca dele, nunca podia ter imaginado como era tão bom ser beijada assim!

Ele demorou-se beijando-lhe e lambendo-lhe a barriga em diferentes pontos.

Ela passou-lhe a mão direita pela cabeça, enquanto sentia o meio das pernas latejar por ele de forma inovadora!

Então ele deitou-se do lado direito dela e voltou a beijá-la na boca enquanto ela lhe envolvia os ombros. Continuando a beijá-la ele desceu a mão direita ao longo do corpo dela. Costas, cintura, barriga. Desceu, desceu e chegou lá! A mão aberta sobre o baixo-ventre, os dedos esticados sobre a zona triangular entre as pernas dela.

Assim, ao primeiro toque, Victoria, que continuava com os joelhos fletidos, retraiu-se! Ele tinha uma mão ali!

Ele queria dizer-lhe alguma coisa que a libertasse dessa ligeira tensão provocada pela mão dele, colocada ali, pela primeira vez. Todavia, não lhe ocorria nada de verdadeiramente eficaz para dizer naquele momento.

Olhou para ela e fez aquele gesto de encorajamento com as sobrancelhas que ela conhecia tão bem. Era a coisa mais eficaz que ele podia fazer para que ela descontraísse. Ele sabia disso.

Ela sabia isso. Então aliviou a tensão e afastou as pernas ligeiramente.

Ele desceu a mão em concha e os seus dedos longos cobriram todo o meio das pernas dela!

A partir daquele momento o quarto deixou de existir. Só existia aquela cama e eles os dois nela.

Ele passou-lhe dois dedos pelo orifício e sentiu que ela estava muito molhada como era desejável.

Victoria não podia acreditar no que estava a acontecer! Ele estava a mexer…ali!

Descobrir os lugares secretos do corpo dela deixava-o louco! Com os dedos molhados nela percorreu o espaço entre as pregas da carne em sentido ascendente. De um lado e do outro, devagar e suavemente, sem pressão. Repetiu o gesto percorrendo com os dedos os dois lados ao mesmo tempo em sentido ascendente. Desceu. Depois subiu e desceu, repetindo o processo algumas vezes, aumentando progressivamente a pressão e a velocidade, mas sem a intensificar demasiado.

Ela sentia-lhe os dedos. Oh, não! Como era bom! A mão…A mão dele, os dedos…nela! A mesma mão que segurava na sua quando se ajoelhava aos seus pés e a saudava como Rainha! O seu Primeiro-Ministro, o homem que sempre fora para ela o mais respeitoso dos súbditos, mas também o mais terno e o mais íntimo, passava agora, com um propósito bem definido, a mão no meio das suas pernas, atiçando-lhe o desejo até hoje contido. O que se podia fazer com as mãos!

Ele encheu a mão nela. Pensou que era perfeita, com a proporcionalidade certa. Ele não estava a vê-la, mas a imagem era-lhe comunicada através dos dedos. Quis acreditar que tinha sido desenhada para se encaixar assim, perfeitamente, na mão dele. Um dia ela podia vir a casar com outro homem, mas ninguém teria o que ele tinha naquele momento! Ninguém! Nenhum outro homem teria colocado a mão ali pela primeira vez e tinha sentido a primeira vez que ela ficara molhada.

O enlevo que lhe provocava a mão dele cobrindo-a na totalidade era inexprimível. Ela começou a gemer mais alto e a respiração tornou-se mais arquejante.

Ele sentiu o desejo dela crescer. Cedendo ao instinto, Victoria incentivava-o a prosseguir! De volta ao orifício ele fez, repetidamente, movimentos circulares para descontrair o local, incentivando-a a abrir e a distender.

\- O que você está a fazer comigo é… – Ela pronunciou de forma lânguida.

\- Tudo o que você merece. – Ele completou suavemente.

Ele colocou de lado a possibilidade de lhe introduzir os dedos, não queria fazer aquilo assim…Ela estava preparada para que acontecesse de outra forma. Ela merecia que acontecesse de outra forma! Subiu a mão, acariciou com os dedos a parte superior e central com uma ligeira pressão.

Oh, não! Aquilo era extraordinário! Victoria fechou os olhos e contorceu-se na mão dele! Ela estava agora muito mais molhada!

Ele notou como ela se contorcia de prazer e que ela própria estava a pressionar-se contra a mão dele, na procura da satisfação que isso lhe dava. Estava a libertar-se e isso era belo!

Ela sabia que havia uma energia que funcionava ali. Ela já tinha tocado lá algumas vezes na sua vida, quando estava na cama, no escuro e não conseguia dormir. Naturalmente, por mero acaso, ao ajeitar a roupa interior ou ao sentir uma comichão, descobrira que tocar naquele local provocava uma sensação diferente de qualquer outra que sentia ao tocar em qualquer outra parte do seu corpo. Mas era estranho e ela não explorara onde mais é que isso a podia levar. Dormira no mesmo quarto da sua mãe até ao dia em que se tornou Rainha. Estava sempre vigiada. Não havia muitas possibilidades para que pudesse descobrir o próprio corpo. No dia em que se tornara rainha informara a mãe de que o seu primeiro desejo era de que a deixassem sozinha durante uma hora. E nessa noite dormiu pela primeira vez sozinha num quarto.

Agora era diferente! Era mais intenso! E era a mão dele, quente e macia, vigorosa e linda, de veias salientes, que ela tinha acariciado num corredor de Windsor, que provocava aquilo! Victoria sentiu que estava nas mãos dele! Completamente nas mãos dele! Mas não sentia inibição para com ele, entregava-se inteiramente e nada do que ele fizesse importaria! Seria tudo extraordinário, com certeza!

O coração dele batia cada vez mais rápido e a respiração era cada vez mais ofegante. Ele queria que ela fosse dele! Queria estar dentro dela!

Melbourne elevou o corpo e debruçou-se sobre ela.

O movimento concreto sobre si levou Victoria a abrir as pernas à colocação do corpo dele nesse intervalo!

De joelhos, ele colocou as mãos de ambos os lados das ancas dela e percorreu-lhe o corpo em sentido ascendente, contornando-lhe as formas até à cintura. As vezes que ele tinha desejado fazer aquilo! Sentir a curva entre as ancas e a cintura dela, fina e delicada, que quase era possível contornar com as mãos. A figura dela era fascinante! O toque da pele absolutamente delirante!

Deitou-se sobre ela e beijou-a apaixonadamente na barriga, no interior dos seios, na boca, no pescoço, no peito e nos seios enquanto se abraçavam mutuamente. Passou-lhe as mãos pelas coxas e pelas nádegas incentivando-a a manter os joelhos fletidos, o que ajudava a elevar as ancas.

Ela sentia a iminência do peso do corpo dele, um quase esmagamento terrivelmente excitante; o calor; o cheiro; a pele de todo o corpo nu dele a roçar na pele de todo o corpo nu dela; as mãos dele; a respiração; os beijos! E havia uma masculinidade rígida que tocava a pele do interior das suas coxas… Deitado sobre ela, ele apertava a sua tensão contra o corpo dela em frémito. O peito dele sobre a maciez e a voluptuosidade dos seios dela. Os seios dela sentindo o acariciar da pele e dos pelos macios do peito dele. Ela nunca tinha sentido aquilo! Era como se estivesse mergulhada em algo que a envolvia por todos os lados e de todas as formas possíveis. Tudo nele e tudo o que ele fazia era sensorial e estimulante! A emoção que sentia era tão extraordinária que parecia que perdera a sensação dos próprios ossos. Achou que se não estivesse deitada iria desfalecer. Devia ser por isso que aquelas coisas se faziam numa cama. Com os olhos fechados, sentia uma efervescência dentro de si que a guiava numa direção desconhecida, mas muito apelativa!

\- Você é um tesouro! – Ele observou desviando-lhe uma mexa de cabelo do rosto. – O meu tesouro…

Ele posicionou-se à entrada dela e sentiu-a abundantemente molhada. A expectativa do que viria a seguir era avassaladora!

Ao senti-lo encostar Victoria abriu os olhos, sentiu um aperto na barriga e o coração acelerou. Tentou acalmar a respiração.

Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela, como que a pedir permissão para entrar, a perguntar se ela estaria preparada para que ele entrasse. Pelo olhar dela, perdido no seu, ele achou que sim.

Ela sabia o que os olhos dele lhe perguntavam. Ela só desejava que ele o fizesse!

Ele forçou a entrada! Cego de vontade, mas cuidadoso. Ele não podia magoá-la! Não agora!

Victoria sentiu-se estranhamente forçada a abrir! Fechou os olhos, contraiu-se de forma involuntária e gemeu!

Ele parou.

\- Respire. – Disse ele baixinho e ternamente, beijando-a carinhosamente no rosto.

Ela voltou a abrir os olhos.

Ele deu-lhe tempo.

Ela respirou fundo.

Ele avançou novamente! Rompendo-a mais profundamente.

As bocas unidas, misturando o caudal de desejo de ambos.

\- Oh, meu amor! - Ele exclamou como expressão de libertação da emoção que sentia dentro de si.

A respiração dele projetada na boca dela!

Ela registou a expressão! Pela primeira vez ele chamava-a assim! Meu amor!

Victoria sentia-o progredir dentro de si, enquanto a beijava, abrindo e ocupando o espaço de dilatação do seu corpo. O processo decorria lentamente enquanto ele lhe dava possibilidade de ajuste à pressão e ao volume. Por um lado, havia um ardor provocado pela força exercida de um lado contra a resistência natural do outro e pelo atrito dos corpos em fricção, mas, por um outro, um prazer luxurioso naquele desconforto. Ela abria-se para o receber. Era uma sensação extraordinária! Havia um prazer indescritível e que aumentava a cada milímetro percorrido! Cada vez mais dentro dela! Tal como na política, e como ela mesma tinha dito algum tempo antes na sala de visitas, também agora ele a guiava, abrindo-lhe caminhos, ensinando-lhe o que ela ainda não sabia…Preenchendo-a de uma felicidade imensa, tornando a vida dela muito mais colorida, quente e doce! Passava as mãos nas costas dele e a sensação do toque da pele dele, quente e macia, era indiscritível.

Melbourne sentia o aperto, a humidade e o calor do interior do corpo dela. Encaminhava-se para o fundo dela, conquistando cada polegada! Ela era dele! Ele tinha-a feito e ela era dele! Daquela forma, imaculada, ela nunca seria de mais ninguém! A jovem Rainha virgem de Inglaterra, o melhor partido da Europa, a Rainha da nação mais rica do mundo, a mulher que ele amava e que o amava a si, na sua casa, no seu quarto, na sua cama e ele dentro dela! Oh, Deus! Não havia nada mais glorioso! Nada mais a pedir no mundo! Aquilo era muito mais do que ele alguma vez tinha imaginado! E ele já tinha imaginado tanta coisa! Ele poderia chorar naquele momento! Sentia os braços dela que o enlaçavam, como se ela não pudesse suportar a ideia de o deixar sair, as mãos dela, nas costelas e nas costas dele, e aqueles dedos macios e delicados, mas muito determinados, faziam-no sentir em júbilo e murmuravam-lhe o que ela sentia. E era por causa dele que ela reagia assim! Ela estava aqui, pulsante, debaixo de si.

\- Minha querida…

Ela sentia-se realizada! Ele estava dentro dela! Então era assim que acontecia…

Quando já tinha entrado dentro dela tanto quanto possível ele aliviou a pressão retirando-se ligeiramente e de forma lenta.

Uma sensação mais lacerante percorreu-a.

Então ele começou a mover as ancas num exercício contínuo de balanço e aprofundando-se dentro dela.

Ela sentia-o afundar e imergir de dentro de si, movimentando-se à medida que a sua língua molhada se enlaçava na dela. Primeiro mais lentamente, depois de forma mais rápida e atingindo mais fundo. O prazer voltou. Ele era volumoso e quente dentro dela. Sentia-se cheia dele! Fisicamente e emocionalmente preenchida. Finalmente, cheia dele! Então era isto que ela tinha desejado dele durante anos, mas não sabia! Que ele a preenchesse, que lhe desse uma plenitude que ela sempre soubera que desejava, mas que antes não sabia como se alcançava. Abandonou-se ao prazer que sentia. Se era aquilo que acontecia entre um homem e uma mulher na noite de núpcias então ela queria que aquilo se repetisse continuamente!

Eles tinham sido feitos para isto. Para se engastarem um no outro! Mente, coração, alma e corpo. Ela nunca antes estivera completa como agora! Ele nunca se sentira tão completamente ele mesmo como neste momento!

Agora, neste instante, ela estava a ser concluída como mulher!

Ele apoiou a cabeça na almofada e encostou o rosto do lado esquerdo ao rosto dela. Tornou-se atento aos gemidos e à respiração dela para tentar perceber o que ela sentia e agir em consonância. O corpo dela envolvia-o no seu interior. Sentia cada polegada dela por baixo de si, o ritmo involuntário das ancas e das coxas, a barriga macia e os seios intumescidos. Pela forma como ela se mexia, gemia em apreço e respirava de forma arquejante debaixo dele, ele sabia que estava tudo bem com ela. Não havia nada mais magnífico!

Ela ouvia os gemidos guturais dele e aquilo era novo e estranho, mas era excitante. Ela nunca o tinha visto assim! Em desgoverno, fora de si! O seu Lord M, sempre tão controlado! E era ela que provocava aquele caos, inédito nele! Aquele Lord M era outro homem. E, no entanto, era o mesmo homem. Mas este era ainda mais excitante! Então era isto um homem. Este corpo, este som e esta sensação!

Ela estava agora mais dilatada e distendida e o aprofundamento dele dentro dela era maior. O prazer era cada vez mais crescente. Queria muito que ele continuasse! Neste momento a única coisa que via era o ombro esquerdo dele e só estava focada no que sentia no mais central e profundo de si mesma, que ele atingia insistentemente.

\- Oh,… o que é isto? – Ela perguntou em desfalecimento, usufruindo do gozo que ele lhe dava, não sabendo exatamente o que dizia.

\- Prazer. – Ele respondeu com a boca no ouvido dela.

Ele voltou a elevar o tronco para olhar para ela. Contemplou-lhe o rosto, iluminado pelas sensações que ele lhe provocava, viu-a abrir a boca como um botão de rosa e arfar. Os seios subiram.

Ela olhou aqueles olhos límpidos, de brilho encantador, que se deitavam sobre os seus e que os penetravam, tal como o corpo dele penetrava o mais íntimo de si mesma.

Ele saboreava-lhe cada polegada preciosa ao redor de si. Ela era tão deliciosa! Queria-a toda! Os movimentos tornaram-se sôfregos, intensos, irracionais! Sentia um desejo incontrolável, uma vontade torrencial! Ele queria libertar-se, aliviar a tensão que o prendia e deixar escorrer o desejo, entregar-se à explosão de vida, derreter-se e morrer nela!

\- Você é maravilhosa!

Victoria achou que aquilo era mais do que ela podia suportar!

\- Acho que vou desmaiar… - Ela sussurrou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

\- Parece… não vai…Deixe-se ir…

Num movimento mais forte das ancas, ele empurrou-lhe o corpo para cima, fazendo-a deslizar ligeiramente na cama. Victoria sentiu-o atingir dentro de si um ponto algures que parecia mais acima e nunca ter sido tocado antes… A sensação nova, forte e cintilante que se seguiu, e que lhe fez vibrar os sentidos, sem rumo nem coerência, foi indescritível! Uma explosão de prazer intenso a partir do centro interior que se expandiu por todo o corpo em espasmos provocando uma perda de consciência momentânea, numa fração de segundos, em que ela não sabia o que dizia nem o que fazia. Contorceu-se, abriu a boca, gemeu, fixou as unhas nos ombros dele, e gritou:

\- William! William…William…

A cama deixou de existir. Naquele momento só existiam eles os dois. Dois corpos fundidos num ser único. Só assim fazia sentido! Acoplados! Neste instante, ela conseguiu o que desejara algum tempo antes, quando tinha estado abraçada a ele no canapé da sala de visitas. Acabava de se fundir nele, de transpor a sua alma, tudo o que sentia dentro de si, para dentro do corpo dele! Era como se tivesse havido uma libertação do seu próprio Eu, que se tivesse vaporizado, elevado e introduzido nele, regressando depois para ela.

Ele sentiu as contrações do corpo dela, apertando-o dentro de si, e aliviou a tensão do tronco sobre ela dando-lhe espaço para se expandir mas, ao constatar que Victoria alcançava o topo agarrou-a com mais ímpeto, de uma forma que achou que lhe poderia deixar marcas, e sentiu-se atingir o êxtase em contrações que o finalizaram!

Se não fosse o estado incorpóreo em que estava, provocado pelo pico de prazer, a forma como ele a agarrara teria doído, de facto. Ela terminou o estado de arrebatamento rodando a cabeça na almofada para o lado da janela.

\- Victoria! – Ele pronunciou por fim, na convulsão do momento, afundando o rosto no pescoço dela.

Ela sentiu o seu nome seguro na boca dele, como sempre se sentira segura junto dele, desde aquela manhã em Kensington em que se tinham conhecido. Ele chamava-a pelo nome pela primeira vez. Agora ela não era a Senhora! Era isto que ela queria dele!

Ele estava deslumbrado! Ela atingira o auge e isso era esplêndido! Porque ela o experimentara e porque ele lhe dera esse prazer e a vira e sentira vibrar por ele em cada polegada.

\- Está tudo bem!- Ele disse enquanto lhe beijava a testa.

Por segundos ela achou que poderia agora deixar-se ficar exausta sobre a cama em recuperação. Mas ele firmou-se nos joelhos, colocou as mãos debaixo das suas costas e, sem sair de dentro dela, fê-la elevar-se de modo a sentar-se na cama e a sentá-la sobre si. A mudança repentina de posição fez Victoria ter novamente uma sensação maravilhosa de prazer, embora de forma menos intensa e mais curta. Agarrou-se ao pescoço dele enquanto ele a abraçava.

\- William! – Proferiu por fim.

Estavam ambos transpirados, com os corações muito acelerados e ofegantes.

Victoria pensou que, tal como Skerrett dissera, não doía. E era a coisa mais bela que já tinha acontecido entre os dois! Desejava-o de forma surpreendente e incontida que se não soubesse que existia pensaria ser impossível!

Então ela encostou a testa à testa de William, agarrou a cabeça dele com ambas as mãos e, deixando escorrer lágrimas de emoção pelo rosto, disse:

\- Eu nunca vos deixarei!

Comovido pela convicção da afirmação, que ela repetia depois do dia em que ele a rejeitara junto às gralhas, ele beijou-lhe as lágrimas que lhe deslizavam pelo rosto e depois a boca, e deixou que as lágrimas lhe corressem também.

Era uma tensão de anos que se libertava para ambos!

Abraçaram-se mutuamente com intensidade.

Os seios dela, comprimidos contra o peito dele. O rosto dela sobre o seu ombro esquerdo.

Ele colocou a mão direita sobre a cabeça dela e disse:

\- Você é linda! Perfeita!

Victoria sentiu que algo húmido escorria de dentro de si. Skerrett não falara sobre isso, mas uma vez que William permanecia tranquilamente abraçado a si aquilo devia ser natural…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Estavam deitados na cama.

Victoria, com a cabeça sobre o lado esquerdo de William, pousara a mão esquerda no centro do peito dele.

Ele envolvia com os braços as suas costas nuas.

\- Não acredito que estou aqui… - Disse ela.

\- Se você não acredita, imagine eu …Sonhar sim, concretizar nunca…

\- Então é isto que acontece entre um homem e uma mulher na noite de núpcias…- Ela observou.

\- Sim, é. Todavia, infelizmente, com muitos casais as coisas não acontecem como aconteceram entre nós…

\- O que é que quer dizer?

\- Quando os casamentos se realizam apenas por conveniência e as pessoas em causa não se amam, o que sentem durante o ato não é assim tão agradável…Não é difícil para você imaginar o que sentiria se casasse com alguém que você não ama… Para muitas mulheres a noite de núpcias é um suplício sendo obrigadas a relacionar-se fisicamente com alguém que muitas vezes até desprezam…- Explicou William.

E para a provocar acrescentou:

\- Imagine-se, assim, na cama com Robert Peel…

Victoria franziu a testa e perguntou com ar de repúdio:

\- O sapo?

\- O sapo? Que história é essa? – Ele perguntou admirado.

\- É como a Lehzen lhe chama…

Riram ambos.

\- Mas uma vez você disse que até casaria com ele…lembra-se? – Ele continuou a provocá-la.

\- Naquela altura eu faria qualquer coisa para me livrar de Albert! – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

Depois de algum tempo de silêncio ele perguntou:

\- Dói?

\- Não. Sinto só um ardor.

\- É natural, vai passar.

Ele beijou-lhe a testa.

\- Agora, sim, eu sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo! A Rainha de Inglaterra, o partido mais desejado da Europa, é absolutamente feliz! Está feliz? – Perguntou ela levantando a cabeça e olhando diretamente para ele. Era muito importante para ela que ele estivesse feliz. Sabia que ele estava feliz, mas queria ouvi-lo dizer isso.

Ele sorriu com um ar de quem pensou: como é possível perguntar tal coisa, não é notório que sim? Puxou-a mais para cima dele. Os seios dela roçando-lhe sobre o peito.

\- Senhora, eu amo-vos com todas as minhas forças, como nunca amei ninguém! Estarei sempre ao vosso lado e farei tudo por vós! Sinto-me o homem mais feliz à face da terra por ter nos braços a mulher que amo!

Beijaram-se profundamente.

\- Amo-vos! Amo-vos, tanto, tanto…! Chega a doer… Mas não me trate mais por Senhora, eu não sou a sua Senhora, eu sou uma mulher e você foi a única pessoa que sempre me viu assim. – Ela pediu.

\- Sim, de facto… é uma mulher…

Ela beijou-o novamente na boca. Depois beijou-lhe o peito algumas vezes e aninhou-se, com o rosto sobre o peito dele. Estava cansada e sonolenta. Apetecia-lhe dormir assim, abraçada a ele. Agora ele era real. Já não era uma almofada.

\- Quero ficar aqui para sempre. – Disse Victoria, meio a sério e meio a brincar, como provocação a que sabia que ele ia reagir.

\- Bem que eu gostaria, mas não podemos. Está a anoitecer lá fora e é preciso voltar para Londres. A pobre da Emma ficará aflita a esta hora. A Rainha já devia estar a chegar... E sabe que não pode passar a noite fora do palácio…

Eram 18h, tinham-se passado três horas desde que chegara.

Ela constatou interiormente que era preciso despachar-se. Elevou o corpo e sentou-se na cama.

Ele saiu da cama, pelo lado direito, e começou a vestir-se, de costas para ela.

Victoria observou com estranheza o facto novo dele estar nu na sua frente. Agora que os momentos ardentes já tinham passado aquela intimidade tinha ficado um pouco embaraçosa. Movimentou-se na cama para sair dela pelo lado esquerdo, mas parou ao reparar que o lençol estava ligeiramente manchado com uma coloração de sangue.

Nesse momento, ele virou-se para ela enquanto metia a camisa por dentro das calças e apercebeu-se do que ela estava a constatar.

\- É normal, Victoria…Não voltará a acontecer…

Meio de costas para ele, ela virou a cabeça e olhou-o com ar de reconhecimento do que ele lhe dizia.

\- Está ali aquela bacia de porcelana, o jarro tem água e há toalhas no armário. – Ele informou apontando para a cómoda e para o armário do quarto. - Pode lavar-se e começar a vestir-se enquanto eu vou lá fora por uns instantes e já volto. – Ele concluiu.

Ela fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça e ele saiu do quarto.

Quando voltou, William trazia consigo a bolsa, as luvas, o chapéu e a capa dela que tinham ficado no corredor. Bateu na porta.

\- Sim. – Ela respondeu do interior.

Ele sentiu-lhe alguma tensão na resposta, abriu a porta e entrou.

Ela já tinha vestido as cuecas e a camisa e tinha calçado as meias.

\- Tem de me ajudar a vestir… - Ela pediu com um ar de quem se sentia incapaz de se auto desembaraçar e que parecia que, enquanto ele estivera fora do quarto, tinha tomado consciência do impacto na vida de ambos do que tinha acabado de acontecer.

\- Com certeza, Senhora! – Disse ele com ar de brincadeira.

Ela sorriu.

Ele apertou e atou-lhe o espartilho o melhor que conseguiu, dada a falta de experiência na tarefa, e fechou-lhe o vestido.

Enquanto isso Victoria, agora menos tensa e lembrando-se do dia em que apanhara William desprevenido em Dover House e da noite em que se tinham encontrado num corredor em Windsor, observou sorrindo:

\- Nunca nos tínhamos visto tão descompostos antes…

\- Acho que não! – Ele disse a rir nas costas dela.

\- A minha trança… - Disse ela olhando para o espelho próximo e observando o cabelo caído.

\- Também posso ajudar.

\- Você? – Ela perguntou surpreendida virando a cabeça para trás.

\- Não é a primeira vez na minha vida que faço uma trança …

\- Oh…Calculo que não… - Ela considerou, num tom de incómodo discreto que parecia expressar que tomara consciência interior repentina de que ele tinha um passado com outra mulher antes dela. Como se ela não tivesse esse facto presente nas últimas horas.

\- E fui eu que a desmanchei, convém refazê-la… Não ficará tão perfeita como se fosse feita pela sua camareira, mas… - Ele continuou, aparentando não ter percebido o tom de voz que ela usara.

Ele fez um gesto com os olhos na direção da cadeira na frente dela para que ela se sentasse.

Depois de ela ter desembaraçado o cabelo com um pente ele fez-lhe a trança.

Ela gostou da sensação dos dedos dele no cabelo. Deu-lhe a indicação de que tinha de voltar a enrolá-la para formar um troço, colocar os ganchos e a fita.

No final não estava assim tão mau.

\- Você tem muitas habilidades que eu não lhe conhecia… - Ela observou vendo o rosto dele refletido no espelho.

\- E tenho mais que ainda não conhece…

Ela riu.

\- Fico então a aguardar que me mostre essas outras habilidades…

Projetado no espelho, ele sorriu para ela.

Aquele homem era uma caixinha de surpresas!

Antes de partirem William foi buscar um pequeno cesto com gardénias brancas que tinha ido colher enquanto a deixara sozinha no quarto. Ela entregara-se a ele. Ela tinha-lhe dado a sua virgindade, ele dava-lhe flores. Não era um pagamento, não era uma troca. A troca que existia entre eles era apenas amor! Era um símbolo, o assinalar de um momento marcante na vida de ambos. O branco era a pureza de Victoria que, embora pudesse ser considerada perdida aos olhos da sociedade, para William era tão marcante depois do que tinha acontecido como fora antes. A pureza do coração e dos sentimentos.

Quando viu o cesto das flores que ele lhe entregava Victoria, comovida, deixou as lágrimas caírem pelo rosto enquanto colocava os braços à volta do pescoço dele e o beijava emocionada.

Quando saiu de Brocket Hall Victória levava William dentro dela para sempre…

Por questões de segurança ele decidiu acompanhá-la na viagem para Londres.

A Rainha não devia viajar sozinha com um homem numa carruagem fechada. Isso podia dar azo a comentários. Muito menos de noite. Mas, precisamente por ser de noite era mais fácil disfarçar. Além disso a carruagem não era real e ela estava disfarçada (esperava-se). E ele não ia deixá-la fazer o caminho de volta sozinha nem lhe apetecia fazer o percurso numa carruagem sua, que seguisse atrás, quando podiam viajar juntos.

Seguiam sentados lado a lado, abraçados.

As lanternas exteriores da carruagem projetavam alguma luz no interior.

Victoria olhou para o cesto das gardénias colocado no chão da carruagem.

\- William…- Parou.

Depois perguntou:

\- Posso tratá-lo assim?

\- Claro!

Lord M era uma expressão mágica, um enlace, uma conexão, um vínculo único e de intimidade entre ambos! Mas William era a essência! Lord M era amor! William era paixão! Lord M era alma! William era carne! Ainda que qualquer um dos nomes pudesse ter qualquer um destes significados.

\- Eu preciso de lhe justificar uma coisa. – Ela continuou.

\- Sim?

\- No dia em que dancei com o Albert e lhe dei as gardénias que você me tinha enviado eu não estava a desfazer-me das flores, não fiz aquilo porque não lhes desse valor, todas as flores que me enviou tiveram sempre muito significado para mim. Eu amava-vos! Eu só tive pena dele. Porque ele perdeu o contacto com a mãe quando tinha cinco anos, porque os pais se separaram, e ele disse-me que se recordava do cheiro daquelas flores, que ela usava quando saía e o ia beijar para se despedir…

\- Eu não vou mentir. De facto, eu fiquei muito magoado quando vi que você lhe dava as flores. Achei que era naquele momento exato que eu vos estava a perder. Que você nunca seria minha… - Ele confessou.

\- Oh, desculpe! Lamento profundamente! Foi irrefletido, foi o impulso do momento…

\- Mas eu entendo, não há problema. – Ele serenou-a.

Fez-se algum tempo de silêncio, e depois ele disse:

\- No entanto, depois do baile, você ficou impressionada com ele…

Victoria riu com a observação. Ele estava a manifestar ciúmes de Albert…

\- William, honestamente, é verdade que eu fiquei impressionada com ele na noite em que dançámos juntos. Ele já não dançava tão mal como antes. Ele foi mais gentil comigo. Ele era bonito, deu-me atenção… Você não tinha correspondido ao que eu sentia por si. Você dizia para eu casar com ele. Toda a gente à minha volta dizia para eu casar com ele. A pressão sobre mim vinha de todos os lados, inclusive da coroa que eu uso na cabeça. Eu sabia que tinha de casar com ele. Abriu-se ainda em mim uma hipótese de lhe dar uma oportunidade, sim. Eu estava a esforçar-me para agir como todos me pediam. Mas ele não aproveitou a oportunidade e estragou tudo quando estávamos na floresta! Ainda me ajudou com o Dash ferido, o que foi nobre da parte dele, mas depois foi irrascível ao questionar a minha governação e a minha relação convosco.

\- Muito bem, eu compreendo, mas eu nunca disse para você casar com ele. Eu só disse que lhe desse uma oportunidade, que o recebesse…

Ela sorriu e continuou:

\- Eu estava a tentar perceber se ele podia ser o homem a quem eu poderia dar o meu coração sem hesitação, como você tinha dito que aconteceria. Mas eu não sentia nenhuma certeza no caminho que as coisas estavam a levar entre mim e Albert…

\- Mas até foi para Windsor de propósito, numa quarta-feira, por causa de uma súbita paixão por árvores…e obrigou-me a ir junto…- Disse ele com um ar de provocação.

\- Eu só lhe dei essa desculpa do meu interesse pelas árvores para não lhe confessar diretamente que ia para lá para dar uma oportunidade a Albert quando eu vos amava a vós! Mas, como você bem disse, eu obriguei-vos a ir junto porque eu só me sentiria mais segura se você estivesse lá também, como em todas as outras situações…

Ele sorriu.

Ela apertou-se mais contra ele, com a cabeça encostada ao peito de William e o braço direito à volta da sua cintura. Ficou em silêncio.

Ele achou que talvez ela tivesse adormecido.

Ali estava ela. A mulher que ele acabara de desvendar! Como é que ela podia ser tão suave e tão ardente ao mesmo tempo? Ali estava ele! Ali estavam eles! Agora, além de um eu, e de um vós, também havia um nós. Havia aquilo que "nós" fizemos.

E agora? Quando ela tivesse de casar com outro…Como seria? Como é que ambos iam viver com isso? Ou ela nunca se casaria e seriam amantes? Elisabeth e Robert Dudley…

Ela tinha decidido que não queria casar e tinha acabado de dizer que nunca o deixaria. Ele acreditava na verdade profunda do que ela dissera. Mas as circunstâncias da vida deles eram muito específicas e havia toda a pressão à volta pela condição dela de monarca. Como poderia ela continuar a resistir a essa pressão? Um dia poderia ter de casar com outra pessoa… Um dia ela podia tornar-se a esposa de outro homem, pois podia! Mas seria sempre dele! Ninguém receberia dela o amor único que ela lhe tinha. E ninguém teria dela o que ele tivera pouco tempo antes.

Era verdade que agora ela não era mais virgem, o que seria um embaraço para um eventual casamento com outra pessoa, mas, durante séculos, sempre tinham existido formas de disfarçar essa condição…

E se ela tivesse ficado à espera de uma criança? Ele podia ter evitado consubstanciar-se nela, mas não o fizera. Não naquele momento, não com ela! Precisamente por ter sido com ela! Naquele instante a emoção tomara conta de si e não lhe permitira a concentração necessária para tal. Além disso, deliberadamente, naquele momento, ele só precisava de se fundir nela e de se misturar com ela! Era só isso o que faltava entre eles! Era isso o que tinham feito! Fusão! Não fora capaz de resistir a essa atração. Amor, sexo e lágrimas! Eles estavam fundidos para sempre!

Ela não adormecera, ficara apenas de olhos fechados enquanto usufruía em silêncio do contacto com o corpo dele e sentia o movimento da sua respiração.

Emma estava na janela desesperada à espera que a Rainha voltasse. Se nada acontecesse dentro de minutos teria de enviar alguém a Brocket Hall.

A carruagem chegou e ela ficou ansiosa para ter a confirmação de que a Rainha vinha lá.

A pedido de William, o cocheiro contornou o edifício para que pudessem entrar no palácio por uma porta mais discreta. Com a escuridão da hora avançada, a carruagem sem o brasão real que os transportava e o véu que Victoria usava, esperava-se que isso permitisse encobrir a chegada tardia da Rainha, para mais acompanhada pelo Primeiro-Ministro! Contudo, não havia muitas mulheres a viver na Corte que fossem tão baixas como ela…

Victoria e William entraram na sala onde Emma estava. Lado a lado e sorrindo informalmente como um casal de noivos. A Rainha, que já tinha tirado o véu, com o cesto das gardénias na mão. Os olhos deles brilhavam! Quando a viram reduziram a agitação.

Emma olhou para eles fixamente e julgou perceber o que se tinha passado.

Dash correu para Victoria quando a viu entrar e ela baixou-se para lhe fazer festas.

\- Desculpe Emma! – Pediu Melbourne – A culpa foi minha em ter demorado Sua Majestade com… assuntos políticos…pelo que não poderia ter deixado de a acompanhar até aqui para me certificar que ficava bem.

\- Oh, Emma desculpe. Não volta a acontecer! – Pediu vitória agarrando-lhe as mãos.

Ela sorriu para eles, suspirou e disse:

\- Desculpas aceites, Majestade! William…Mas eu já estava aqui muito aflita! Mais uns minutos e mandaria alguém a Brocket Hall para saber o que se passava!

\- Obrigada Emma! Pode ir. – Indicou Victoria.

Emma retirou-se.

\- Agora é melhor eu ir. – Disse William.

\- Vai voltar para Brocket Hall? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

\- Não, fico em Londres.

\- E volta amanhã?

\- Claro que eu volto amanhã!

Ele beijou-a, rapidamente, não fosse alguém aparecer.

\- Até amanhã, Senhora, durma bem! – Disse baixinho.

Ela olhou para ele com ar de repreensão.

\- Ah, desculpe, Victoria! – Disse ainda mais baixinho.

\- Até amanhã, William. Vou sonhar consigo!

Ele sorriu e saiu.

Quando finalmente ficou sozinho na sua casa de Londres, Melbourne refletiu sobre a transformação que ocorrera na sua vida durante a tarde.

Olhou a garrafa de brandy, mas hoje ele não precisava dela, ficaria ali quieta. Não voltaria a ingerir brandy da mesma forma a partir de agora! Já não precisava disso, nem devia fazê-lo.

Ainda não sabia bem que impulso o fizera levar a Rainha para a cama. Uma frase formou-se no seu cérebro: o Primeiro-Ministro fodeu a Rainha! Riu-se desse pensamento. Daria um belo título de jornal! Calculou que nunca um Primeiro-Ministro fodera uma Rainha. Imaginou o que Robert Peel diria se soubesse…

Lembrou-se do corpo dela nu, magnífico, as curvas, a pele macia, os dedos dela no corpo dele e de como ela gritara William…Era verdade! Ele tinha-a possuído! E não era uma menina, era uma mulher que ele fodera!

O mais estranho e surpreendente é que nem se sentia culpado por isso. Tanto tempo com medo de fazer asneira e agora nem se sentia culpado! Mas como poderia ele sentir-se culpado se o que acontecera na cama dele em Brocket Hall era sagrado! Mais do que a Rainha, ela era a mulher que ele amava! E como poderia alguém negar a qualquer homem a possibilidade de ter a mulher que amava?

O que ele sentia era uma plenitude! Isso sim! Um grau intenso de satisfação.

Mas tinha de admitir que a partir de agora a sorte de ambos estava lançada e de alguma forma teria de ser jogada…Ainda não sabia bem como, mas o futuro encarregar-se-ia de trazer a resposta.

Victoria pediu o jantar nos seus aposentos. A hora do jantar já tinha passado há muito e também não lhe apetecia ver ninguém depois do que tinha acontecido. Queria estar sozinha. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Não iria conseguir dar atenção a nada do que lhe dissessem. E o cabelo também não estava nas melhores condições para ser visto por olhos curiosos.

Quis ir para a cama mais cedo do que o habitual. Normalmente deitava-se depois da meia-noite, às vezes várias horas depois, se houvesse baile, mas hoje às 23h já estava a pedir a Skerrett para a ajudar a despir, invocando estar cansada. O que não deixava de ser verdade. A viagem a Brocket Hall e toda a vivência emocional daquela tarde tinham sido exigentes! Mas o que desejava mesmo era ficar sozinha para relembrar o que se passara durante a tarde.

Quando Skerrett olhou para o cabelo da Rainha, antes de lhe desmanchar o penteado, percebeu imediatamente que estava diferente!

Victoria viu a cara de espanto da camareira projetada no espelho do toucador que estava na sua frente. Sem se virar para ela disse:

\- Confio na sua discrição, Skerrett.

\- Com certeza, Senhora!

O assunto acabou aqui.

Após ter ficado sozinha, em camisa de dormir e com o cabelo escovado caído pelas costas, Victória refez mentalmente toda aquela tarde em Brocket Hall, desde que lá chegara até à despedida de William já em Buckingham. Isto, ela não podia escrever no seu diário. Talvez um dia ela pudesse escrever o que se passara naquela tarde…

Aquela tarde mudara tudo na sua vida. Aliás ela começara a mudar naquela manhã de 20 de Junho de 1837, em kensington, quando conhecera o distinto William Lamb. Aquele homem alto e bonito e que tinha sorrido para ela. Agora isso era nítido! E agora um único acontecimento mudara tudo: tornara-se absolutamente feliz, com a retribuição de William ao amor que sentia por ele; e agora ela era, de facto, uma mulher! Ele tinha-a feito mulher! Além de todas as áreas em que a ajudara a crescer, também na intimidade a transformara.

Despiu-se e ficou nua perante o espelho de corpo inteiro. Era aquele corpo que ele desejara e que ele possuíra. Ela era uma mulher para ele! Movimentou a cabeça, gesto que fez o cabelo solto balouçar atrás de si. Sentiu-o afagar a pele das costas e aquele toque provocou-lhe uma associação mental com os dedos dele! Os dedos, as mãos, os braços dele à volta do corpo dela, envolvendo-lhe as costas…

Ainda sentia algum ardor, mas a memória de todas as sensações do seu corpo experienciadas naquele quarto e naquela cama, nas mãos e na boca de William, deixavam-na extasiada. Como é que era possível que pudesse ser tão bom? Qual era a palavra que melhor se aplicava ao que tinha acontecido entre eles? Sublime! Queria que ele fizesse aquilo tudo outra vez! Ele era a razão da sua existência! Ele e só ele!

Todavia, também era preciso pensar que a partir de agora as coisas teriam de mudar em termos quotidianos e que era preciso enfrentar e vencer resistências. Queria William ao lado dela todos os dias e na sua cama todas as noites. Só teria de arranjar uma forma para que isso fosse possível!

Quando adormeceu Victoria sonhou que vivia com William em Brocket Hall. E havia um bébé…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

No Domingo de manhã Emma Portman foi a casa de Melbourne.

\- Bom dia William!

\- Bom dia Emma! Sente-se!

Sentaram-se ambos.

\- Desculpe, talvez seja cedo de mais para vir a sua casa. Mas eu quase nem dormi esta noite e tinha de falar convosco fora do palácio, antes que você voltasse lá...

\- O que se passa? – Ele perguntou preocupado, questionando-se se alguma coisa teria acontecido com Victoria.

\- Deixe-me dizer-lhe que ontem me provocou um grande susto!

Ah, então é isso! – Ele pensou.

\- Eu já pedi desculpa.

\- E eu já aceitei as suas desculpas. O que me preocupa agora já não é o atraso da rainha e a minha aflição por causa dele, mas a causa do atraso…

William colocou os olhos no chão.

\- Eu senti a forma como entraram os dois naquela sala ontem à noite. – Confessou ela.

\- Agradeço o seu cuidado, Emma. Sei que se preocupa verdadeiramente comigo e com a rainha, mas ontem as coisas…

Ele pensou no que ia dizer a seguir.

\- Modificaram-se, de certa forma, entre nós… - Concluiu.

Emma olhou para ele com um ar sério e interrogativo.

\- Calculo que sim, mas modificaram-se como? Declarou abertamente o seu amor por ela?

Ele olhou para Emma surpreendido.

\- O meu amor?

\- Oh, William, você acha que engana quem com esse ar de quem está perdidamente apaixonado pela rainha e tentando desesperadamente disfarçar esse sentimento? A generalidade das pessoas pode até nem perceber isso desta forma, mas eu conheço-vos muito bem! Desde que Albert chegou cada vez que a rainha se aproximava dele você quase se desmoronava…E de lá para cá…

\- Sabe que ela já se tinha antecipado e já tinha feito isso há meses? Da outra vez que você lhe emprestou a sua carruagem para ela ir a Brocket Hall.

\- Eu sabia que algo tinha acontecido lá, pois no regresso ela estava de rastos e muito chorosa, mas chegou mesmo ao ponto de se declarar explicitamente?

\- Praticamente…

\- E como é que você reagiu a isso?

\- Eu? Se ela estava de rastos o que você acha? Eu fui um tolo e disse-lhe que não podia corresponder ao que ela sentia por causa da memória da minha mulher.

\- Agora tudo se encaixa. Uma vez ela manifestou, desagradada, que você só se preocupava com a memória da sua mulher. Mas…e ontem? Você acabou por admitir retribuir o sentimento dela?

\- Ontem tudo, Emma! Ontem aconteceu tudo…

\- Beijaram-se? – Perguntou inquieta.

Ele riu.

\- Tudo Emma. Ontem aconteceu tudo o que havia para acontecer entre um homem e uma mulher que se amam.

O coração de Emma saltou do peito com o medo do resultado do que ele acabava de admitir. Engoliu.

\- William! Você fez da rainha, virgem, sua amante?

\- Não, Emma. Ontem, nós, os dois, tornamo-nos um só. O mundo poderá designar isso como quiser.

A profundidade do que ele dizia deixou Emma sem forças, a não ser para fazer um ar enternecido.

\- E sabe o que é mais estranho? É que eu nem me sinto culpado por isso! Você acredita? – Ele perguntou.

Depois fez um ar de incredulidade e continuou:

\- Tanto tempo com medo do que poderia acontecer entre nós, das reações dela, das minhas…Tanto tempo a controlá-la a ela e a mim…Tanto tempo em sofrimento pelo que era impossível…Tantos receios da família dela, do Conselho Privado, do Parlamento, do povo…e no fim…Eu estava convencido que ela tinha de casar e eu mesmo a incentivei a isso…Acha possível? Eu empurrei a mulher que eu amo para casar com outro homem! E ela resistiu a isso! Já viu, Emma, como ela teve coragem de se recusar a casar com outro homem, por mim? Ela recusou um príncipe alemão da idade dela por estar apaixonada por mim! Por mim, Emma, por mim! Ela resistiu à pressão de todos os lados sobre ela, inclusive à minha própria pressão e à minha não retribuição dos sentimentos dela! Você vê como ela é pequena e a força que ela tem? Acha possível que eu possa resistir a uma mulher destas?

Ela ouvia as perguntas dele, mas sabia que não tinha de responder. Ele apenas precisava de verbalizar as questões que já lhe haviam passado tanta vez pelo cérebro e de as fazer ecoar no ar, como se ouvi-las de volta tornasse os factos mais reais.

\- Você sempre foi atraído por mulheres impulsivas e obstinadas, cada uma à sua maneira… - Ela acabou por dizer.

\- Eu precisava dela, Emma. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu na minha vida…Precisava de sentir que ainda estava vivo, compreende? E agora eu sinto que estou vivo! E eu só quero viver com ela e para ela o tempo todo que for possível!

\- Estou encantada William, a ouvi-lo falar assim…

\- Ontem eu não podia repetir o mesmo erro da outra vez. Ontem eu não podia deixá-la vir embora…Já não tenho medo de escândalos! Sabe? O medo que sentia antes transformou-se em força para defender o que sinto por ela e para a defender a ela até às últimas consequências! Sabe o que ela me disse? Que nunca me deixará...

Emma sabia o impacto que tal promessa tinha na vida dele. Quando ele disse aquilo sentiu as lágrimas aflorarem-lhe nos olhos e constatou que elas também existiam nos dele.

\- Mas o que vão fazer a seguir? – Perguntou Emma preocupada.

\- Sinceramente? Não sei! Acha possível? Eu, numa situação destas? Vou falar com ela mais logo…Veremos.

\- William, eu não posso dizer que não tenho medo por vós, porque tenho, porque gosto muito de ambos e não vejo como a vossa vida possa ser fácil daqui para a frente. Mas uma coisa posso garantir: eu irei ajudar-vos sempre que precisem!

Ele pegou nas mãos dela e disse:

\- Obrigado, Emma!

Depois que Emma saiu Melbourne já sabia o que o tinha impulsionado para agarrar Victoria antes que ela saísse de Brocket Hall. Porque é que o cérebro se submetera ao coração e a vontade da mente se submetera à vontade do corpo. O desejo fora maior do que o medo! E o medo, naquele momento, já não era de escândalos, mas de perdê-la para sempre.

A seguir ao almoço Melbourne foi ao palácio.

Victoria vestira o seu vestido rosa claro. O vestido do pedido de casamento que não acontecera, felizmente! Era muito bonito e se não tinha servido para Albert era magnífico para William! E enfeitara o cabelo com as gardénias que trouxera de Brocket Hall na noite anterior. As flores da primeira vez…

Estava no jardim junto de um pavilhão e fazia-se acompanhar por Emma e Harriet. O dia estava solarengo e ouviam-se os pássaros no jardim e uns sinos ao longe.

Viu-o à distância caminhando na direção dela e o seu coração disparou.

Olhou para Emma.

Ela percebeu a sua ansiedade, melhor do que a rainha podia imaginar naquele momento.

Quando ele chegou fez uma vénia e disse:

\- Majestade! Senhoras!

\- Boa tarde, Lord M! O que o trás ao palácio num Domingo? – Ela representava para dar credibilidade à presença dele ali.

Ele reparou nas gardénias no cabelo dela e disse:

\- Oh, há um assunto urgente sobre o qual é imprescindível falar com Vossa Majestade.

Ele olhou para Emma.

Emma percebeu e disse a Harriet:

\- Venha, vamos passear pelo jardim enquanto Sua Majestade trata de assuntos de Estado com Lord Melbourne.

Harriet compreendeu a real necessidade de se afastarem e agiu em conformidade.

Instintivamente entraram os dois no pavilhão. Ambos necessitavam de ficar a sós e invisíveis.

Ela rodou para um canto onde não podiam ser vistos e encostou-se à parede.

Abraçaram-se e beijaram-se.

Tê-la ali, comprimida entre ele e a parede, era de endoidecer! E no pavilhão do jardim, às escondidas!

A respiração ofegante de ambos.

\- William! – Disse ela baixinho, com as mãos no peito dele enquanto ele lhe envolvia as costas com os braços.

\- Senh…,Victoria!

Ela respirou fundo, com a testa encostada ao queixo dele.

Agora já não eram só a rainha e o primeiro-ministro…

\- Estava aqui ansiosa para que chegasse! Tive tantas saudades…- Disse ela.

\- Eu sei…Eu também estava louco de desejo de vos ver!

Beijaram-se de novo.

\- Você está bem? – Perguntou ele tentando acalmar a respiração.

\- Claro que sim! Eu não sou uma boneca de porcelana, William! Sou uma mulher de carne e osso!

\- Eu sei que você é uma mulher…eu sei…mas eu poderia dizer que você é feita da mais fina porcelana! – Ele afirmou com os olhos semicerrados.

\- Mas porque é que eu poderia não estar bem? Eu estou melhor do que nunca em toda a minha existência!

\- Às vezes eu fico um pouco preocupado com a sucessão das coisas na sua vida…

\- Como o quê? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

\- Você teve de se tornar rainha muito depressa… E agora tornou-se mulher ainda mais depressa …

\- Oh, eu sempre aprendi rápido…você sabe…

\- Sim, eu sei…Mas acho que não lhe dei muito tempo para ir descobrindo a progressão de uma relação entre um homem e uma mulher…Teve as sensações todas de uma vez…

\- Oh, William, depois de tantos anos à espera…Foi o melhor que você me poderia ter feito e o melhor que me podia ter acontecido! Você acha que controla tudo não é? Eu é que não lhe dei tempo para me ensinar essa gradação, eu é que não quis levar esse tempo todo. Porque é que você acha que uma mulher vai sozinha à casa de um homem? Sobretudo uma rainha!

Ele estava surpreendido com o que ela dizia.

\- Você foi lá com a intenção de…

\- Não propriamente. A intenção, como você diz, existia em mim quase desde que eu vos conheci, embora eu não soubesse que intenção era essa…Mas havia algo mais para acontecer entre nós que eu desejava, pois havia em vós um encantamento que me atraía. Ontem eu fui lá porque eu precisava desesperadamente de qualquer coisa que você me pudesse dar para eu poder respirar. Nem que fosse apenas a vossa presença silenciosa. Mas essa intenção estava lá também, aquela força que me puxava e que me fazia ir a Brocket Hall sem pensar nas convenções, nos perigos, embora eu não pudesse prever o que aconteceria, de facto, depois…

\- Compreendo.

Ela continuou:

\- E há aquela famosa citação de Shakespeare, que você tanto gosta de invocar: "Há uma onda nos assuntos dos homens, que transformada em enchente leva à fortuna. Mas amortecida, a viagem de sua vida encalha em baixios e misérias…"

Ele acompanhou-a e os dois terminaram a citação, como quem recita uma oração:

\- "Nesse imenso mar estamos à deriva. E precisamos de saber aproveitar a corrente ou perder as aventuras diante de nós."

Ele sorriu.

\- De facto…Mas você foi muito corajosa ontem. Ir a Brocket Hall, dizer o que você disse e… fazer o que você fez… - Disse num tom baixo, de forma arrastada, olhando para ela com as pálpebras meio fechadas. O desejo expresso no rosto, mas em contenção.

\- A coragem é você que me dá e o amor que eu sinto por si e que sei que também sente por mim.

\- Assim como também já tinha sido muito corajosa quando lá foi da outra vez. Ir lá, declarar-se, assim, abertamente…E a sua insistência, por duas vezes, contrariando o que eu lhe dizia…Insistindo que eu já tinha o seu coração e dizendo que, no lugar da minha falecida mulher, nunca me abandonaria…

\- Se você me tivesse mandado embora outra vez ontem, depois do que eu lhe pedi… eu teria morrido…

\- E eu também... Mas julgo que você acabou por perceber porque é que, naquele dia, eu não podia retribuir o seu amor...

\- Sim, depois eu compreendi. Você só não podia corresponder por uma questão de dever. Foi isso que interpretei das suas palavras no baile de máscaras. Às vezes eu tinha dúvidas se a minha interpretação era correta, mas depois achava que sim. Todavia, se isso, por um lado, era mais confortante, por outro, era ainda mais angustiante. Era bom saber que era correspondida, mas era frustrante que, sendo correspondida, esse sentimento não pudesse ser concretizado.

\- Você não imagina o que isso me custou! – Ele exclamou.

\- E eu fiquei destroçada…

\- Mas também tenho a certeza que nas últimas horas, enquanto esteve sozinha, pensou no que acabou por se passar ontem em Brocket Hall… - Continuou ele.

\- Claro que sim. Como poderia não pensar? Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

Ele sorriu, suspirou e perguntou:

\- E o que é que você pensou?

\- Há uma pergunta que eu preciso de lhe fazer… - Ela interpôs.

\- Todas as que quiser, Senh…Victoria!

Ela olhou-o nos olhos, sorriu e perguntou determinada:

\- William, meu amor, você quer casar comigo?

A pergunta caiu dentro do peito dele como uma pedra num lago provocando ondas circulares…Era verdade o que tinha acontecido na véspera e era verdade que uma das hipóteses de vida para duas pessoas que se amavam era o casamento, sobretudo depois de terem feito o que eles tinham feito. Também era verdade que a partir de agora alguma alternativa tinha de ser encontrada para as suas vidas que estava para além de uma relação política entre a rainha e o primeiro-ministro. Mas ele nunca poderia imaginar que a rainha o pudesse pedir em casamento, assim…É claro que se ela o amava isso era uma consequência natural…E era verdade que já uma outra vez ela lhe fizera praticamente um pedido de casamento, em Brocket Hall. Todavia, neste momento, o pedido caía nele provocando um sobressalto… Agora era diferente, era verbalizado com todas as letras e era formal. Pedido em casamento numa altura destas da vida! Quando não havia mais esperança. E pela rainha! E ela sabia que isso não era possível, não era concretizável…E isso era angustiante! Quer a impossibilidade disso, quer ter de lutar por isso contra o mundo inteiro! Mas ele tinha de responder. E tinha de dizer a verdade. Por ela e por ele.

Sorriu.

Pegou nas mãos dela delicadamente, como fizera em Brocket Hall junto das gralhas.

Olhou nos olhos dela e respondeu:

\- Claro que eu quero! Isso é o que eu mais quero na minha vida! O que eu me esforcei por não desejar durante anos!

Ela sorriu de imensa felicidade.

Abraçaram-se e beijaram-se de novo.

Então, com as lágrimas aflorando-lhe nos olhos, ele acrescentou:

\- Mas você sabe que isso é impossível. Nós não podemos…Você só pode casar com alguém de uma família real e eu não sou um príncipe…

O alerta dele fez o peito dela apertar.

\- Com certeza há de haver uma maneira, William! – Ela disse com algum desespero na voz. – Você que conhece tão bem as leis, poderá tentar descobrir uma forma…

Ainda que não acreditasse muito nisso, para a tranquilizar ele disse:

\- Com certeza, Victoria, eu irei estudar esta questão minuciosamente!

\- Quando eu tinha 18 anos escrevi no meu diário que só me casaria com um homem que adorasse e esse homem é você!

Ele sorriu.

Ela continuou:

\- E um dia eu disse-vos que não iria casar só para vos satisfazer e você respondeu que não, que eu devia satisfazer a mim mesma. Então é isso que estou a querer fazer, o único casamento que me satisfaz… E a você também…

\- Claro que me satisfaz, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mas…

\- Mas o quê, William?

\- Eu não quero que o meu amor vos prejudique…- Ele disse com a voz embargada apertando-a mais contra si.

Ela beijou o queixo dele, o maxilar e o rosto dizendo:

\- Oh, William, prejudicial era não vos ter! O melhor para mim é você! Eu amo-vos! É impensável não vos poder ter junto de mim todos os dias!

Ele beijou o rosto dela e disse:

\- Eu sei meu amor! Eu também vos amo loucamente e não posso ficar longe de vós! Não agora…

\- Mesmo que queiram impedir o nosso casamento, nós já acasalámos para a vida, não foi William? – Ela perguntou, expectante.

Ele notou a metáfora usada e respondeu:

\- Sim, claro…

Beijaram-se.

Recompuseram-se e saíram para andar pelo jardim.

Ela tinha vontade de lhe dar o braço ou de lhe dar a mão, mas não podia!

Viram Emma e Harriet ao longe.

\- Estão ali as suas damas. Devia ir ter com elas e eu devo ir-me embora. – Disse William.

\- Deixe-as estar…- Respondeu Victoria enquanto caminhava para trás do tronco de uma árvore para que não a vissem.

Ele caminhou até ela.

\- Não se vá embora ainda, William! – Disse encostada ao tronco da árvore.

\- Eu tenho de ir. Não devemos levantar suspeitas…

Levantou a mão direita dela e beijou-a. Não se podia despedir dela de outra forma uma vez que estavam expostos no jardim.

Ela compreendeu e sorriu.

Caminharam juntos até ao local onde estavam as damas. Ela ficou em sua companhia e ele foi embora.

Victoria sentiu um vazio dentro de si! O vazio que ficava sempre que ele saía! Um vazio que só era preenchido quando ele estava na presença dela! Ele via-a como mulher. Primeiro como mulher e só depois como rainha. E essa era a essência dela. Ser mulher. E ele tinha sido o único a considerá-la assim. E tinha sido assim desde que se tinham conhecido. Todos os outros a viam como se não houvesse nela, primeiro do que tudo, um ser humano igual a qualquer outro.

A rainha estava na sala verde com Emma. As duas sozinhas.

\- Senhora…

\- Sim?

\- Peço desculpa do que vou dizer, mas acho que é melhor comunicar-lhe um assunto pois pode ser-vos útil…

\- O que se passa? – Perguntou a Victoria intrigada.

\- Eu sei qual é a natureza da vossa relação com o primeiro-ministro… – Naquele momento não achou correto tratá-lo por William, pareceu-lhe demasiado familiar trata-lo assim perante a "mulher" dele.

A rainha olhou para ela meio apreensiva.

\- Não precisa de se preocupar, Senhora. Eu não direi nada a ninguém e estou disposta a ajudar-vos em tudo o que for necessário para encobrir este assunto.

\- Como é que você sabe?

\- Bem, Senhora, não é difícil… Eu sempre tenho observado a adoração que Vossa Majestade tem por Lord Melbourne…e ele por si. O empréstimo da minha carruagem só podia ter um propósito…E o que aconteceu ontem foi muito evidente. A vossa demora e o contentamento com que chegaram aqui… Eu fiquei muito preocupada com essa possibilidade e hoje de manhã fui a casa de William (acabou por dizer) e ele acabou por confirmar o que aconteceu…

Victoria sentiu-se incomodada com a divulgação do facto. Colocou os olhos no chão.

\- Não precisa de ficar constrangida, Senhora. Eu compreendo o que se passa entre vós.

Ela voltou a levantar os olhos para Emma, sorriu e disse com ar de gratidão:

\- Obrigada Emma!

Segunda-feira de manhã ele voltou no ritmo diário do costume.

Entrou nos aposentos dela pela sala verde procurando-a com os olhos, enquanto um lacaio fechava a porta atrás de si. Victoria estava junto à lareira, sentada numa cadeira, com um dos volumes de _Commentaries on the Laws of England_ na mão.

Dash dormia sobre outra cadeira.

Assim que o viu entrar, ela largou o livro na mesa de apoio, levantou-se e correu para ele, descendo os degraus que a separavam do espaço por onde ele entrava, sorrindo abertamente. Ele retribuiu o sorriso, amparou o impacto do corpo dela no seu, abraçaram-se e beijaram-se intensamente.

Ela virou-se de costas para ele, com o corpo pressionado contra o dele.

Ele colocou os braços à volta da cintura dela e ela agarrou as mãos dele.

Ele beijou-a no pescoço, do lado direito.

Ela fechou os olhos e disse:

\- Adoro quando você me agarra assim, pelas costas, e adoro que me beije no pescoço!

\- Eu posso beijar o vosso corpo todo, sempre que você quiser!

Victoria riu, colocou a mão direita no rosto dele, fez-lhe uma festa na pele macia e depois voltou-se para olhar para ele de frente. Agarrou-lhe os virados do casaco, esticou-se e beijou-lhe a boca. Meteu as mãos entre o casaco e o colete, envolveu-lhe as costas e apertou o corpo dele contra o seu.

Melbourne retribuiu, mas advertiu:

\- Victoria, eu adoraria ficar aqui sendo o alvo de toda essa sua ternura, mas acho que não é prudente que continuemos mais tempo nestas circunstâncias…

\- Você tem razão. – Ela concordou, suspirando e afastando-se dele. - Sente-se.

Sentaram-se, cada um numa cadeira, de frente um para o outro, em frente da grande janela da sala verde por onde entrava o sol que inundava a sala.

Ele ficou a olhar para ela.

Ela ficou a olhar para ele.

Ambos sabiam o que tinha de ser dito a seguir.

Nenhum dos dois queria ser o primeiro a começar, quebrando o quase encantamento dos últimos dois dias.

Ele começou:

\- Bem, acho que temos uma questão de extrema importância para tratar... Pela Inglaterra e pelas nossas vidas.

Ela debruçou-se para a frente, agarrou as mãos dele com as suas e disse:

\- A única coisa que eu quero é casar convosco e esta é a única hipótese que eu admito que se venha a concretizar. A partir de agora está completamente fora de questão casar com qualquer outra pessoa que não com você, William.

\- Esse seu desejo deixa-me radiante, Victoria, mas você sabe, tão bem quanto eu, que isso é muito difícil, que ninguém irá apoiar essa decisão e que se insistir vão forçá-la a abdicar. E eu não quero que você abdique e você também não.

\- E qual seria a alternativa? Sermos amantes? Como Elisabeth e Robert Dudley? - Victoria perguntou sorrindo.

William retribuiu o sorriso e respondeu:

\- Todas as rainhas precisam de um companheiro, se não houver um marido, tem de haver outra pessoa. Mas a condição de amantes não é uma boa opção para ninguém, muito menos para nós dois, por tudo o que isso acarreta…

Ela continuou:

\- Por mim, desde que eu possa ter-vos a meu lado, é igualmente maravilhoso, mas teríamos de viver escondidos, sem nos podermos mostrar ao mundo, sempre com medo que alguém descobrisse…

\- Mas insistir num casamento oficial comigo vai originar uma batalha para a qual eu não consigo prever o resultado neste momento, a não ser o fracasso…

\- Pelo menos temos de tentar.

\- Victoria, eu gostaria de ter uma solução para a nossa situação de vida atual, mas eu não a tenho. Devia tê-la! Devia ter pensado nela antes de…

\- Não! Você não tem de ter soluções. A solução tem de ser encontrada por nós dois porque eu sou tão, ou mais, responsável por esta situação do que você. – Ela afirmou, perentória.

\- É frustrante que as duas hipóteses consideradas sejam as duas negativas: o casamento não será autorizado sem uma abdicação forçada e uma relação ilícita comporta imensos perigos. – Ele concluiu.

\- Espero que dentro de algum tempo nós tenhamos encontrado uma via possível… É preciso estudar as leis sobre o casamento, descobrir precedentes em Inglaterra, exemplos noutras monarquias… Entretanto podemos ser apenas Elisabeth e Leicester. Seremos apenas companheiros… - Victoria sugeriu.

Ele sorriu.

Ela levantou-se da cadeira, ajoelhou-se no chão e deitou a cabeça no colo dele. Ele colocou a mão esquerda sobre a cabeça dela. Ela agarrou a mão direita dele e beijou-a.

\- Victoria! – Disse ele rindo. – Tenho a rainha de Inglaterra ajoelhada aos meus pés!

Ela sorriu, mas manteve-se na mesma posição.

Passado um instante, William introduziu uma questão crucial que o preocupava.

\- Meu amor…Você tem noção que, por causa do que aconteceu entre nós, você pode ficar à espera de um bebé?

\- Sim, eu sei… Mas foi só uma vez…

Ele suspirou de forma compreensiva e continuou:

\- Bem, Victoria, não é assim tão simples… Mesmo tendo acontecido apenas uma vez pode acontecer…

Ela ergueu a cabeça do colo dele, fez uma expressão assustada e colocou-se de pé, virando-lhe as costas e afastando-se alguns passos. Lembrou-se de Flora Hastings.

Ele levantou-se também e aproximou-se dela.

\- Mas também pode não estar. – Tentou serená-la.

William passou para a frente dela e fê-la olhar para ele, levantando o queixo dela suavemente e agarrando-a depois nos ombros com ambas as mãos.

\- Se as suas regras vierem como sempre este mês você não está grávida. Só estará provavelmente grávida se elas não aparecerem…

\- E se estiver?

\- Se estiver vamos atuar em conformidade. Você mesma disse que quer casar comigo, não é? Eu nunca vos deixarei e se existir um bebé ele terá um pai…

Abraçaram-se. Ela encostou a face esquerda no peito dele.

\- Mas, como você disse há pouco, não é provável que o casamento seja aprovado… - Ela observou, agora já apreensiva.

\- Mas foi você mesma que disse que temos de encontrar uma hipótese para que essa aprovação exista…Não vai desistir de lutar agora… - Advertiu ele cujo discurso, anteriormente descrente, se inverteu para a tentar tranquilizar.

\- Não, não vou!

\- Tudo depende do que o Conselho Privado, o Parlamento e a Inglaterra exigirem de nós… - Ele constatou.

\- Em último caso eu posso ter de abdicar…

\- Mas nós não queremos isso e vamos fazer tudo para que isso não aconteça! – William exclamou.

\- Eu não quero abdicar, mas, se não houver outra alternativa…

\- Acha que eu valho a pena o risco? – Ele perguntou olhando seriamente para ela.

\- Claro que sim, William! Eu posso ter de abdicar como rainha, mas eu não abdico de si. Não escolhi ser rainha, mas escolhi-vos. Eu quero ser rainha de Inglaterra, mas quero você também e não consigo conceber uma coisa sem a outra. Não vos posso perder! Nem a vós nem …a um fruto do nosso amor…

Dito assim Melbourne sentiu um baque no peito.

Apertou-a contra si novamente.

\- Um filho… Um filho vosso… Meu e vosso… Isso era algo que me deixaria muito feliz! – Disse emocionado.

Ela afastou-se de novo para olhar para ele.

Ele terminou:

\- Só as eventuais consequências políticas me deixam apreensivo…Mas vamos esperar, pode não acontecer nada… E se acontecer teremos de encontrar uma solução.

Beijaram-se.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Victoria resolveu alterar algumas coisas na organização doméstica da sua casa. Agora precisava de disfrutar da sua relação com William e isso tinha de ser mantido em segredo. Ter Lehzen a dormir num quarto ao lado com uma porta comunicante e pessoas a entrar de rompante nos seus aposentos não podia continuar a acontecer.

Comunicou a Lehzen que a partir de agora teria de se mudar para outro quarto relativamente próximo, mas não comunicante com o seu. E instituiu que as entradas nos seus aposentos só podiam ser feitas depois de autorizadas verbalmente por ela. Além disso não havia que estranhar portas trancadas por dentro. Isso não significava que algo estivesse errado.

Lehzen considerou afrontoso e manifestou que não compreendia a razão de tal imposição, tão diferente daquilo que se sempre tinha acontecido. Victoria pediu-lhe que não se sentisse assim e explicou que agora já não era uma criança e que apenas desejava ter mais privacidade, poder passar mais tempo sozinha, estar em paz com os seus pensamentos, com as suas decisões e com as suas leituras. Ser rainha era ser demasiado controlada e acompanhada e ela não queria continuar a sentir-se vigiada, como uma prisioneira, dentro da sua própria casa.

Por outro lado, Melbourne passou a ser de novo presença assídua no palácio fora das horas de expediente político, o que, obviamente, não podia deixar de ser notado pelas pessoas à volta. Mas isso não era inédito, sempre tinha acontecido antes.

Quem estava mais próximo e passava mais tempo com a rainha percebia que ela procurava Melbourne com os olhos sempre que entrava numa sala, que resplandecia sempre que ele aparecia, que não tinha olhos para mais ninguém quando ele estava presente, que mudava de semblante quando ele saía. Mas isso também não era propriamente uma novidade para ninguém. A relação próxima deles sempre fora objeto de troca de opiniões desde o início do reinado dela. Talvez agora houvesse quem pressentisse ainda uma maior intimidade entre eles…

Que lhe continuassem a chamar Sr.ª Melbourne não era original e secretamente Victoria até gostava de saber que a chamavam assim e que imaginavam que ela pudesse ter um relacionamento íntimo com William o que, na realidade, acontecia. Aliás, aquela relação absolutamente proibida, apesar de perigosa e difícil de manter para ambos, era extremamente excitante!

Passados poucos dias as regras vieram. Victoria suspirou de alívio e comunicou o facto a William que afirmou que a partir de agora tinham de tomar mais cuidado se tivessem relações íntimas, para tentar evitar uma gravidez antes do momento adequado. Ele teria de se retirar atempadamente para impedir que a semente fosse depositada no seu interior, evitando assim que ela concebesse.

Pela proximidade à intimidade da rainha Skerrett reparara que ela andava inquieta antes das regras virem e que se manifestou aliviada depois que estas apareceram. De repente lembrou-se da conversa que tinham tido em que a rainha perguntara o que acontecia entre um homem e uma mulher na noite de núpcias. E lembrou-se daquele penteado estranho… Será que ela tinha tido contacto físico com alguém e por isso tivera a curiosidade de saber como era antes e depois estava com receio de estar de esperanças? Não podia ser! A rainha não faria isso! Com quem é que ela faria isso? Só havia um homem de quem ela gostava verdadeiramente! O homem que Skerrett sempre achara, desde o início – quando se faziam apostas na copa sobre com quem casaria a rainha – que era o único de quem ela gostava. Lord Melbourne! E ultimamente Lord Melbourne estava, outra vez, sempre no palácio… Então, eles seriam amantes? Skerrett sentiu um misto de emoções. Achou adorável que eles se amassem. Mas sentiu receio pelos dois.

Naquela noite haveria um baile. A rainha tinha recebido enviados de outras cortes europeias e queria mostrar o fausto da corte inglesa.

Estava a acabar de se arranjar com a ajuda de Skerrett quando chegou um lacaio com uma pequena bandeja de prata com duas gardénias brancas e informou:

\- Com os cumprimentos de Lord Melbourne, Senhora.

Victoria agarrou as flores, sorriu, cheirou-as e prendeu-as no decote do vestido, enquanto Skerrett acabava de lhe ajeitar o cabelo.

Quando William entrou no salão de baile varreu-o com os olhos, à procura dela, mas Victoria ainda lá não estava.

Aproximou-se de Emma Portman e perguntou:

\- Emma, a rainha já está pronta?

\- Quando eu saí dos seus aposentos ela já estava pronta e a camareira já tinha saído, deve estar quase a aparecer. Calma, William…

\- Posso ir vê-la?

Ela suspirou com um ar terno.

\- Venha comigo!

Emma percorreu o corredor com William para proteger a eventual descoberta do primeiro-ministro, àquela hora, num local de acesso aos aposentos privados da rainha. Se aparecesse alguém podiam fingir que estavam ambos naquele local a conversar. Além disso, a presença de Emma fazia desvanecer qualquer suposição de uma conversação criminosa entre a rainha e Lord Melbourne.

Quando chegaram à porta Emma olhou o corredor e, não vendo ninguém, fez sinal a William para que entrasse.

\- Eu fico aqui e protejo a vossa retaguarda…

Ele entrou e fechou a porta.

Victoria, sentindo alguém entrar correu para ele enquanto dizia:

\- Lord Melbourne! Nos aposentos da rainha a esta hora?

Beijaram-se.

\- A Emma veio comigo até aqui e ficou lá fora. Só queria poder cumprimentar-vos de forma conveniente, o que não vou poder fazer publicamente no baile.

Reparou nas flores no decote dela, mas não fez nenhuma observação.

Beijaram-se novamente.

Ela agarrou o rosto dele entre as mãos e pediu:

\- Fique comigo esta noite!

Ele agarrou os pulsos dela puxando-lhe as mãos para a altura do peito e pediu:

\- Victoria, não me tente! Eu não posso ficar aqui durante a noite…

\- William, eu quero sentir-vos outra vez dentro de mim! – Ela suplicou com as mãos no peito dele enquanto eles as envolvia com as suas.

Ele sentiu uma excitação crescente com o pedido dela.

\- Aaah…Victoria, não diga isso, por favor, ou nenhum de nós vai aparecer no baile! O que me parece muito evidente…

Beijaram-se.

Ele queria-a nua! Aqui! Agora! Passar-lhe as mãos pelo corpo todo! Beijá-la dos pés à cabeça! Mas o raio da roupa que ela usava inviabilizava-lhe o acesso e ele não podia amassar-lhe o vestido nem o cabelo porque ela estava acabada de preparar para o baile…Foi preciso resistir à tentação de despi-la…

Ofegante, ele parou de beijá-la.

\- Fique até ao fim do baile. Depois de eu sair faça um compasso de espera, finja que vai embora, mas peça à Emma que o ajude a chegar até aqui novamente. Amanhã arranjaremos uma forma de sair sem ser notado… - Ela delineou enquanto tentava acalmar a respiração.

\- Está para além das minhas forças rejeitar essa proposta, Victoria! Só não sei como vou resistir durante o baile…

Ela sorriu e disse:

\- Agora vá... Daqui a uns minutos eu já lá vou.

Ele beijou-a novamente e dirigiu-se à porta.

Bateu levemente para que Emma abrisse a porta e lhe dissesse se podia sair.

Voltaram ambos para o salão de baile.

Algum tempo depois a rainha entrou procurando-o com os olhos.

Dirigiu-se a Melbourne de imediato, fingindo não o ter visto antes e com um motivo de conversa já preparado para falar com ele.

\- Lord M!

Agarrou as mãos dele nas dela e disse:

\- Obrigada pelas flores! Elas são tão bonitas, como sempre!

Ele reconheceu a frase de outro baile. Respondeu como nesse dia:

\- As estufas de Brocket Hall estão ao seu serviço, Senhora!

E completou:

\- Talvez eu possa ter o prazer de… dançar convosco…

Ela sorriu.

A música irrompeu no salão e eles começaram a dançar.

\- Este baile é só para vós! Hoje eu sou só vossa! Organizei este baile para o poder compensar pelo que aconteceu naquele outro… - Disse Victoria com um ar empolgado.

Ele pensou que, de facto, agora ela era só dele! Como é que isso tinha acontecido? Ainda era um sonho, não podia ser real! Puxou-a mais contra si com a mão direita e apertou a mão esquerda dela na sua.

\- Pensei que o baile era para receber os embaixadores… - Disse ele.

\- Isso foi uma boa desculpa, não foi?

Ele riu.

\- Como rainha, cabe-me escolher com quem quero dançar, por isso, hoje, será só convosco! Vamos imaginar que não há mais ninguém no salão, que só cá estamos nós!

\- Acho que é melhor termos sempre em mente que há muita gente no salão e que os olhos de todos estão colocados em nós…

Ela sorriu.

Apesar do alerta que lhe dava ele próprio tinha noção que estava a apertá-la contra si mais do que era necessário para a dança. Mas ele queria-a! Muito!

\- E você vai ter de dançar também com outras pessoas, é preciso disfarçar… - Ele continuou.

\- Eu sei…Lembra-se do baile da minha coroação?

\- Claro, foi inesquecível!

\- Sabe quando foi a primeira vez que me senti segura nessa noite?

Ele olhou para ela com ar interrogativo.

\- Foi quando você colocou a sua mão na minha cintura e começámos a dançar.

Ele sorriu e olhou para as flores no peito dela.

\- Ainda não lhe expliquei o significado das flores que trás ao peito, pois não?

\- Não! Têm um significado especial?

\- Têm!

\- Qual é?

\- As gardénias significam pureza, sinceridade, doçura… E também são símbolo de…um amor secreto!

\- William! Era essa a mensagem que me enviava com as flores? – Perguntou ela surpreendida.

\- Era!

\- E eu não sabia?

\- Parece que não!

\- Eu achava-as lindas, e interpretava a sua oferta como um gesto de amor, de qualquer das formas, só se oferecem flores a alguém de quem se gosta…Mas não conhecia esse significado específico. E as peónias, as suas favoritas, o que significam?

\- Sinceridade, felicidade…casamento ideal.

Victoria sorriu com a descoberta desta linguagem oculta.

\- Estou estupefacta! Só já me falta perguntar o significado das orquídeas…

\- As orquídeas podem significar amor, desejo e sedução. Mas podem ter diferentes significados conforme a cor. A orquídea branca significa amor puro. A orquídea rosa ou lilás é uma flor de sedução!

\- William! Eu estou fascinada com essa revelação! E parece-me que neste momento as gardénias são mesmo as mais adequadas. Símbolo do nosso amor secreto!

Ele riu.

A rainha tinha fama de ser a melhor dançarina do reino. Ela sentia-se orgulhosa disso. Gostava de dançar até às três ou quatro da madrugada, mas esta noite existia um apelo forte para que o baile não durasse tanto tempo. Ela não aguentaria esperar… Retirar-se era a forma de fazer o baile terminar. Também já estavam poucas pessoas no salão. Pediu a Emma que ajudasse William a colocar em prática o pedido que ela lhe tinha feito. Emma advertiu que ele tinha mesmo que sair cedo antes que alguém pudesse vê-lo no palácio a uma hora para qual não haveria justificação.

A rainha retirou-se com os olhos presos nos dele, prolongando a volúpia do instante.

Ele seguiu-a com o olhar cheio de desejo até que ela desapareceu na porta.

Os restantes participantes começaram a sair.

Melbourne e Emma ficaram por ali.

Ele saiu para ir dispensar o cocheiro, dizendo que seguiria a pé para casa e depois voltou para dentro, como se tivesse esquecido alguma coisa, enquanto saiam os últimos pares.

Tornou a encontrar Emma no salão. Já lá não estava mais ninguém.

Ela acompanhou-o de novo pelo corredor, vazio àquela hora.

\- Emma, eu peço desculpa de estar a metê-la nesta situação!

\- Não se preocupe comigo. O que é que eu lhe disse uma vez? Que estava disposta a ajudar-vos em tudo!

\- Só não quero que por causa de nos proteger a nós se prejudique. Imagine que alguém acha que você e eu somos amantes, você é uma mulher casada…

\- Toda a gente sabe que somos amigos. E do meu marido cuido eu. E você também sabe que ele e eu temos uma relação muito aberta, ele não controla aquilo que eu faço…

\- Mas fico constrangido pela circunstância…

\- Não fique, William, você não está a fazer nada de errado.

\- E amanhã como é que eu saio?

\- A rainha não se levantará cedo, por causa do baile de hoje, e, por isso, as camareiras não vêm ao quarto cedo. Mas você terá que sair cedo antes que haja vida no palácio. O sol nasce por volta das 7h30m. Você tem de sair antes disso, entre as 7 e as 7h30m, e esgueirar-se pela zona dos criados e pelas traseiras. Eu estarei aqui às 7h 15m para proteger a sua saída.

Chegados aos aposentos da rainha, sem a presença de mais ninguém no corredor, Emma esperou que ele entrasse e foi-se embora.

Os aposentos estavam agora no escuro, mas a porta do quarto estava entreaberta e da fresta que fora mantida vinha uma luz. Melbourne fechou a porta dos aposentos à chave e dirigiu-se para o quarto de Victória com um alvoroço expectante no peito. Sentia-se um jovem apaixonado num encontro proibido com uma jovem noiva. Há quantos anos ele não se sentia assim?

Ela tinha-o ouvido entrar. O barulho da porta dos aposentos a fechar e depois o som dos passos a caminho do quarto. O ritmo dos passos dele na direção dela era acendedor! A iminência do que se seguiria!

William empurrou a porta do quarto devagar.

Victoria estava de pé, de costas para a porta, com a sua camisa de noite vestida, o cabelo caído, os ombros e as costas a descoberto. Esperou-o ansiosa, naquela posição, sem se virar.

Ele aproximou-se lentamente, desviou o cabelo dela para o lado esquerdo e passou-lhe a mão direita devagar pelas costas nuas, pressionando levemente, em sentido ascendente.

Bastava sentir a respiração dele atrás de si para ficar empolgada! E agora ele passava a mão nas suas costas! Era um fogo que se acendia! Só a expectativa por que passara nas horas anteriores já era estimulante! E agora ele estava ali! Ela fechou os olhos.

Depois ele passou a mão pelo ombro direito dela, desceu pelo braço, agarrou-o logo baixo do ombro, beijou-lhe o ombro, colocou o queixo por cima dele e envolve-lhe a cintura com os braços.

Ela encostou o lado direito do rosto à cabeça dele.

Ele passou-lhe as mãos pelo corpo, por cima da camisa. A mão esquerda pelos seios, a direita pela coxa direita e depois pela barriga, ao nível do útero, pressionando-a contra o corpo dele.

Sentindo-se envolvida por ele, Victoria soltou um gemido suave de prazer.

A respiração de ambos tornou-se mais audível.

Ele puxou a camisa de noite dela para cima.

Victoria levantou os braços e ele despiu-a e atirou a peça para o chão.

Ela ficou completamente nua, apenas com as meias brancas que chegavam a um terço da coxa.

Ele voltou a abraçá-la e a pressioná-la contra o seu corpo. Passou-lhe a língua e os dentes pelo pescoço e encheu as mãos dos seios dela. Não havia palavras! A sensação de a ter assim nas mãos era indescritível! Ela dava-lhe vitalidade e tirava-lhe as forças! Parecia contraditório, mas não era! Tudo nela era tão jovem, puro, viçoso, intocado, proibido! Se não a amasse assim, visceralmente, seria um pecado tocar-lhe daquela maneira! Palpou-lhe os seios com a mão esquerda enquanto lhe envolvia a cintura com o braço direito.

O corpo dela vibrou de carência.

Mantendo a mão esquerda nos seios dela, ele desceu a mão direita pela barriga de Victoria – sentindo-lhe a planura do ventre, como tinha desejado fazer em inúmeras reuniões no passado - metendo-a depois no meio das pernas dela.

A primeira reação involuntária de Vitória foi recuar, mas depois afastou as coxas facilitando a colocação da mão dele. Ela já sabia como era… Os dedos longos dele cobrindo a totalidade dela.

Ele estimulou-a durante algum tempo naquela posição enquanto lhe beijava e sugava o pescoço.

Ela estava em júbilo pelo que ele lhe fazia e sentia a excitação do corpo dele, colada a si…

\- William…- Ela disse impulsionando as ancas para trás, enquanto ele a pressionava à frente com a mão e atrás com o próprio corpo, aprisionando-a nos braços.

O efeito dele nela era sempre tão poderoso! Nos braços dele ela perdia qualquer controle sobre si mesma! Queria beijá-lo! Insistiu em rodar o corpo e virou-se para ele.

Abraçaram-se e beijaram-se intensamente.

Ela achou tremendamente excitante o contacto do seu corpo nu com o corpo dele vestido! O toque do tecido aveludado do casaco na pele dela, os botões do colete, a corrente do relógio…

Ele agarrou bruscamente as nádegas dela com ambas as mãos enquanto ela lhe metia os dedos no cabelo e o beijava desesperadamente.

Depois ela começou a despi-lo. Desatou o lenço, ajudou a tirar o casaco, a desabotoar o colete…

A boca dele apoderou-se da dela num beijo possessivo.

Ela despiu a camisa dele com impetuosidade e passou-lhe as mãos pela barriga e pelo peito, como quem mapeava o corpo dele com os dedos. Depois pelos ombros e pelas costas.

Ele desapertou as calças. Virou-a de costas para si e fê-la caminhar até à cama, fletir os joelhos e subir para cima da cama. Seguiu-a. Sempre com ela na frente dele de costas para si. Amparando-a, com a mão esquerda na barriga dela, agarrou duas almofadas com a mão direita e colocou-as debaixo da barriga de Victoria, inclinando-a para que se deitasse de barriga para baixo, ficando com as ancas mais elevadas do que o resto do corpo. Ela esticou os braços para a frente.

Ele saiu da cama por uns instantes fazendo-lhe sinal para que se mantivesse naquela posição.

Ela ficou à espera do que aconteceria a seguir. Da outra vez não tinha sido assim… Uma horda de borboletas esvoaçava dentro da sua barriga!

Ele despiu o resto da roupa e descalçou-se. Voltou à cama e posicionou-se atrás dela. Começou a beijar suavemente a coxa esquerda dela acima da meia e foi subindo, subindo, passando pela nádega e depois descendo até ao início das costas. Naquela posição Victoria formava uma concavidade maravilhosa ao fundo das costas e logo acima das nádegas! Voltou para trás pelo lado direito, beijando a nádega e depois a coxa direita.

Ela sentia-se percorrida por uma energia vibrante.

Depois ele passou as mãos pelas costas dela em sentido ascendente e descendente, pressionando o indicador pela coluna. A pele dela era tão suave! A seguir cobriu-lhe as costas de beijos, para cima e para baixo. Alternou entre beijos e passagens com a língua.

\- Ooooh…! - Ela exclamou.

Ele palpou e beijou as nádegas dela de ambos os lados, apreciando o calor que irradiavam para as suas mãos. Achou lindo o volume e a curvatura do conjunto das ancas e das nádegas perante ele! Ocupou-se delas durante algum tempo entre lamber, sugar e mordiscar.

Victoria estava incandescente!

Ele agarrou-lhe as coxas com as duas mãos e foi descendo com beijos pelo interior das nádegas até atingir com a boca a entrada dela. Beijou-a e passou a língua por ela repetidamente.

\- Aaaah…! - Ela exclamou relativamente alto. O que é que ele estava a fazer? Era possível, isto? A boca dele ali, nela! As outras pessoas também faziam isto?

Bem diferente, hoje, do dia em que lhe dera um beijo casto no rosto! – Ele pensou. - Era este o sabor dela! Já provara a pele, os lábios e agora… O cheiro e o sabor dela eram…frescos e puros! Nenhum outro homem estivera ali antes e ele ainda só o fizera uma vez…

Então ela sentiu as mãos dele elevarem-lhe as ancas, o nariz dele passar pelo meio dela, para cima e para baixo, e depois a língua dele descer e passar devagar, mas repetidamente, naquele sítio que quando ele o acariciava com a mão tinha um efeito extraordinário! Victoria estava à beira de gritar! Não porque a sensação estivesse extremamente intensa, mas porque era terrivelmente excitante! Fechou os olhos com força e agarrou as almofadas na sua frente.

Ele sobrepôs o corpo sobre o dela.

Ela suspirou. A loucura da pele dele a deslizar sobre a dela!

Ele beijou-lhe os ombros e o pescoço.

Ela sentiu roçar pelo centro de si mesma a extensão da vontade dele, volumosa e urgente! Quente e macio!

Ele embrenhou-se nela de uma só vez. Não foi muito rápido, mas foi sequencial. Todo de uma vez.

Victoria sentiu da entrada dele dentro dela, mais repentina do que da primeira vez. Mas assim talvez fosse ainda mais excitante! Era, pelo menos, diferente.

Abriu a boca e exclamou:

\- Ah, William!

Ele retirou-se ligeiramente. Voltou a empurrar para o fundo dela.

Ela reagiu gemendo.

Ouvi-la gemer assim, debaixo dele, era delirante!

Ele voltou a retirar-se em parte. Não avançou de novo, como ela esperaria.

No entanto, ela recuou, procurando que ele a preenchesse de novo.

Muito bem! – Ele pensou.

E então… Ele invadia o corpo dela, avançava e recuava e aquilo era inexplicavelmente assombroso. A pressão do corpo dele sobre ela fazia com que as ancas se elevassem ainda mais e que as costas se arqueassem. Aquela posição tornava a penetração mais profunda. Parecia que ele atingia algum sítio interior do seu corpo que não fora tocado da outra vez.

Ele meteu a mão direita debaixo do corpo dela e agarrou-lhe os seios que, naquela posição, se projetavam mais volumosos.

Tudo se acelerou em ambos: a respiração, os batimentos cardíacos, a velocidade de movimentação dos corpos.

Victoria sentia o corpo responder aos estímulos dele. O seu Primeiro-Ministro! Na cama dela! Dentro dela! Agarrou as almofadas que tinha na frente e perguntou:

\- Ah, meu amor, como é que pode ser tão bom?

\- Você deixa-me louco, Victoria! – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ela sentiu-se entrar num estado em que não era uma rainha, nem era uma mulher comum, era apenas uma fémea, a mulher inteira daquele homem que a possuía!

\- Continue! – Ela pediu.

Ele aumentou a velocidade de arremesso. Depois elevou o corpo e enterrou os dedos nas nádegas dela. A respiração ofegante, levado pelo desvario. Ela era uma delícia! E tão reativa! Ele estava a possuir a rainha, na sua própria cama! Sentiu que ela começava a estremecer à volta dele.

Victoria atingiu o êxtase! Fechou os olhos, apertou as almofadas com força, com ambas as mãos, e exclamou:

\- William! William!

Ele saiu de dentro dela derramando-se no exterior, na concavidade do fundo das costas dela.

E então, atordoado, derrubou-se sobre o colchão.

\- Não se mexa, meu amor. – Ele pediu.

Ela não se iria mexer de qualquer forma, enquanto esperava que o seu corpo se voltasse a materializar.

Ficaram por alguns instantes a recuperar o fôlego. Ela de barriga para baixo e ele parcialmente sobre ela beijando-lhe as costas. Lindas, maravilhosas!

William ganhou coragem para se levantar, foi buscar o seu lenço de bolso e limpou cuidadosamente as costas e as nádegas dela enquanto dizia:

\- Não podemos permitir manchas nos lençóis, isso levantaria suspeitas…

Depois ele deitou-se sobre o seu lado direito e ela fez o mesmo ficando de costas para ele.

Ele puxou-a para si e colocou o braço esquerdo à volta dela, agarraram-lhe os seios com suavidade.

Ela não o via, mas sentia todo o corpo dele debruando o seu.

\- William… hoje foi muito mais excitante do que da outra vez. A primeira vez foi linda e foi muito, muito bom, mas hoje foi mais… - Ela observou faltando-lhe a palavra para concluir.

Ele desviou o cabelo da orelha dela e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

\- Primitivo…

\- Isso, primitivo, deve ser a palavras certa…

Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço e o ombro e disse:

\- Podemos fazê-lo sempre de formas diferentes…

Ela virou-se para ele e beijou-o na boca.

\- Sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo!

Victoria adorava sexo! E Melbourne potenciava e expandia essa apetência. Uma mulher que uma vez não entendera de imediato que uma virgem não podia estar a gerar uma criança e, no entanto…

Ele tornou a levantar-se, apagou as velas que ainda restavam acesas nos castiçais do quarto e voltou para a cama.

Abraçaram-se e beijaram-se.

Ela era quente e macia nos braços dele.

Ele encostou a cabeça ao lado esquerdo do peito dela e Victoria meteu os dedos da mão direita no cabelo dele e acariciou-lhe a cabeça com as pontas dos dedos.

Era a primeira vez que ele passava a noite com uma mulher em muitos anos. E com esta mulher! Ele só queria ficar ali assim. No fundo, precisava mais destes dedos no seu cabelo, deste carinho que recebia dela, do que de lhe possuir o corpo. Bem, ele já lhe tinha possuído o corpo. Portanto, agora só precisava mesmo disto. Não ia poder ficar ali até o sol raiar, mas dormiria com ela!

\- Você é um milagre na minha vida! – Ele disse de olhos fechados num tom de voz sonolento.

Ela não lhe disse mais nada para não o despertar, mas sentiu aquelas palavras como uma vitória pessoal sobre as dores do passado dele.

Deixaram-se dormir.

Melbourne acordou no escuro.

Ele mexeu-se na cama e ela abriu os olhos relutantemente, embora não o visse.

\- William…

\- Victoria.

Ela chegou-se mais a ele, agarrou-o e beijou-lhe o ombro, o peito e a boca, mal abrindo os olhos, meio a dormir.

\- Eu vou ter de ir embora daqui a pouco… - Ele informou.

\- Não vá… Fique aqui comigo… É tão bom acordar convosco aqui ao meu lado, com o calor do seu corpo e a sentir a vossa pele na minha… - Disse ela.

Ele debruçou-se sobre ela e beijou-a na boca e nos seios demoradamente…Há quanto tempo ele não tinha isto? Acordar a meio da noite com uma mulher nos braços. Não, ela era diferente! Ele nunca tinha tido isto! Ela era uma força inundante que entrara na sua vida, uma energia vibrante que o aquecia e que lhe dava vigor! Sentiu-se a ficar rígido.

Ela abriu as pernas e ele entranhou-se nela.

A sensação de estiramento provocada por ele dentro dela era sempre arrebatadora e o sentido de união que existia entre eles em cada um destes momentos era excecional!

Amaram-se enquanto a madrugada avançava.

Depois de terminarem, ao movimentar-se na cama, ela fez um gemido de desconforto.

Então ele perguntou:

\- Está dorida?

\- Um pouco...

\- E isso é mau? – Ele questionou, expectante da resposta.

\- Não… Acho que é ótimo! – Ela respondeu a rir.

\- É bom para que você se lembre que eu estive aí…- Ele observou a rir também.

\- De qualquer das formas eu jamais me esqueceria… - Ela rematou enquanto ele a beijava no pescoço e no peito.

Então ela empurrou-o, para que ele se deitasse de costas, elevou o corpo e deitou-se por cima do corpo dele. Agarrou a cabeça de William com ambas as mãos e começou a beijar-lhe o rosto.

Um, dois, três beijos ao longo da testa.

Ele fechou os olhos.

Um beijo no nariz. Um beijo em cada um dos olhos fechados. Um beijo de cada lado do rosto, nas veias salientes por baixo dos olhos e, depois, nas rugas de expressão dos lados da boca. Era tão bom beijar as rugas de expressão do rosto dele! Um beijo no queixo, um beijo na boca. Ela tinha decorado o rosto dele. Tinha-o memorizado no cérebro e impresso no coração e desejara muitas vezes poder fazer aquilo. Beijar assim o rosto dele. E agora ela pudera, finalmente, fazê-lo!

O peso dela sobre ele era reconfortante. E aqueles beijos macios que ela lhe dava…

Ela fê-lo levantar os braços para cima, ficando com as mãos ao lado da cabeça, entrelaçou as suas mãos nas dele e, assim, deitada sobre ele, com a pele do seu corpo nu tocando toda a superfície possível da pele nua do corpo dele, disse:

\- Isto é aquilo que eu sou! Esta mulher na noite, despida para si! Não a rainha que todos vêm lá fora durante o dia! Essa é apenas uma personagem que eu tento representar da melhor forma. Precisava de alguém que me resgatasse de mim mesma e você fê-lo!

Ele fez rodar o corpo dela, invertendo as posições e colocando-a debaixo dele.

\- E eu irei continuar a acompanhar a rainha lá fora, como sempre fiz, e estarei aqui todas as noites que você me quiser, disponível para a mulher que vive dentro dela.

Beijou-a apaixonadamente.

\- Agora eu tenho que ir antes que o palácio todo acorde. – Disse ele num tom de quem lamentava ter de deixá-la tão cedo.

\- Eu vou continuar a dormir, estou cansada… Você mata-me! – Ela exclamou.

Ele riu baixinho.

\- Eu? Acho que é mais ao contrário…

Ela sorriu.

Relutantemente, William levantou-se, vestiu-se e veio à cama beijá-la para se despedir, pedindo-lhe que voltasse a adormecer.

Ela aprofundou o corpo no colchão e o rosto nas almofadas à procura do cheiro dele que ficara no tecido.

Ele abriu a porta dos aposentos dela com cuidado.

Não havia ninguém nos corredores ainda na penumbra. Só Emma, que aguardava! Que vergonha!

Encaminharam-se para a ala dos criados.

\- O meu marido não sabe que eu estou aqui, a esta hora, a ajudar-vos nesta situação… - Informou Emma.

\- Desculpe tudo isto, Emma! Não volta a acontecer! – Ele desculpou-se.

Melbourne saiu pelas traseiras a coberto da presença de Emma, para a eventualidade de alguém aparecer e ser preciso arranjar uma desculpa para estar ali àquela hora. Poderiam ter dito que ele viera trazer alguma informação urgente a Emma para ser transmitida à rainha.

Quando se encontrou na rua Melbourne suspirou de alívio. Caminhou até casa a pé. No percurso pensou que não podia fazer aquilo nunca mais! Com esta idade, depois dos escândalos todos em que já estivera envolvido, a esgueirar-se assim da cama da rainha! Se isto se descobrisse seria o maior escândalo de todos os tempos que já tinha saído nos jornais!

Deu-se conta que ia vestido com a roupa do baile, pois, não pudera prever no dia anterior que ia passar a noite com a rainha…

Quase a chegar a casa uma carruagem parou a seu lado.

\- Melbourne!

Virou-se para o personagem na janela.

\- Wellington!

O velho marechal vinha de Apsley House. Mas com dois milhões de habitantes em Londres porque é que ele tinha de encontrar Wellington naquele dia, àquela hora?

\- Bom dia! Vejo que só agora regressa do baile de ontem à noite! – Exclamou Wellington.

A sagacidade de Melbourne fê-lo entrar no jogo, dando-lhe a resposta que ele queria:

\- Sabe como é, duque… A dança, a bebida… Como é que um homem solitário como eu pode acabar melhor a noite?

\- Com uma mulher!

\- Precisamente! E sabe como é difícil um homem levantar-se da cama onde está uma mulher…

\- Sei, sei…

Wellington era viúvo de Kitty Pakenham com quem tivera um casamento insatisfatório e de quem vivera afastado durante muitos anos, devido às campanhas militares. Uma mulher frívola e descontraída que contrastava com Arthur Wellesley, um homem imponente sobre a disciplina militar. Várias mulheres tinham passado pela sua cama.

\- Um "affaire secrète"… - Enfatizou o duque.

Melbourne assentiu ligeiramente com a cabeça.

\- Cuidado, meu caro Visconde, não se meta novamente em escândalos… Tenha um bom dia… - Wellington advertiu e a carruagem partiu.

\- Bom dia… - Melbourne acabou por pronunciar instantes depois da carruagem se afastar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Quando voltou ao palácio para a reunião daquela manhã Melbourne não contou a Victoria o encontro que tinha tido com o duque horas antes.

\- William! Bom dia!

\- Victoria…

Beijaram-se rapidamente.

\- E então, diga-me lá… Sente-se compensado por aquele fatídico baile do passado? – Ela perguntou com um ar satisfeito.

Ele agarrou-a pela cintura e puxou-a contra si sorrindo.

\- Completamente compensado! Desde ontem à noite, ainda antes do baile, até agora… Qualquer homem no mundo não podia pedir mais!

Ele beijou-a intensamente.

\- Correu tudo bem quando saiu daqui? – Ela perguntou interessada.

\- Tudo.

\- Você é lindo!

Ele sorriu com um ar convencido.

\- E é delicioso!

William riu mostrando surpresa no rosto.

\- Delicioso? Como? – Perguntou agarrando as mãos dela entre o peito de ambos.

\- Como… um chocolate Cadbury…

\- Hum…Ninguém teria feito tal comparação!

Riram ambos.

Skerrett passou no corredor e ouviu-os rir. Não pôde deixar de sorrir também!

\- Você é perfeito em tudo! O que você faz comigo na cama é maravilhoso…

\- Não vá por aí Victoria…nós temos muitos documentos para ler e despachar ali naquelas caixas…Sim, mas já que fala nisso, não querendo auto elogiar-me, calculo que um jovem príncipe, inexperiente, não teria os meus…conhecimentos…nessa matéria…

\- Então, fiz mesmo uma boa escolha! – Ela concluiu.

Riram novamente em conjunto.

Ficariam ali o resto da manhã, embalados um no outro, mas era preciso trabalhar.

Avançaram nesse sentido sentando-se na mesa de trabalho.

Após o despacho de alguns documentos relativos a nomeações de deães para algumas das catedrais, Melbourne introduziu o tema que mais lhe ocupava o pensamento por aqueles dias:

\- Victoria…

\- Sim?

\- Talvez devêssemos começar a ponderar os prós – se é que eles existem – e os contras de uma publicação da vossa intenção em casar…comigo. Não iremos conseguir manter esta situação em segredo por muito tempo e há o perigo de você ficar… Esta circunstância tem de se tornar pública, mas se a vamos divulgar teremos de ter argumentos bem preparados.

\- Claro que sim, William. O que é que você propõe?

\- Vamos considerar primeiro os pontos negativos, que eles não vão aceitar.

\- Muito bem...

\- Bem, começando pelo mais grave, eu não tenho sangue real, sou apenas um Visconde, de um título recente. Depois sou um homem viúvo com um passado envolvido em escândalos e muito mais velho do que você, o que fará com que digam que vos seduzi…

\- Essa última parte é verdade! – Provocou ela.

Ele sorriu, com ar de repreensão, e continuou:

\- Também é muito grave que eu seja o vosso primeiro-ministro, pelo que vão dizer que eu me aproveitei desse lugar para chegar a vós de forma íntima e nunca um primeiro-ministro pode ser casado com a rainha… Politicamente é completamente inviável. A coroa não pode casar com o parlamento! O soberano tem de ser imparcial.

\- Portanto, se eu insistir neste assunto, tendo em conta os fatores que você apontou, o que é que eles vão fazer? – Ela perguntou para que ele lhe apresentasse consequências.

\- Vão deitar a vossa imagem na lama e o império ficará mergulhado no caos político. Você será acusada de desordem dos sentidos, de instabilidade mental, o que eles já invocaram no passado aquando do episódio das damas de companhia em 1839. Se tudo isto acontecer vão forçá-la a abdicar e a alternativa é o seu tio Cumberland que está desejoso de se sentar no trono de Inglaterra.

\- De facto, o nosso casamento não é um casamento de conveniência. Além de nós nos amarmos, deve ser o casamento mais inconveniente que existe aos olhos do mundo. – Ela brincou.

Sorriram.

\- Como é que nós poderíamos, ainda que remotamente, superar essas circunstâncias? – Ela perguntou. – Você já estudou eventuais possibilidades, como lhe pedi?

\- Eu sei o que diz a lei…Você sabe que existe uma Lei de Casamentos Reais, de 1772. O que diz essa lei?

\- Que nenhum membro da família real pode casar sem autorização do soberano.

\- E qual é o objetivo?

\- Evitar a diminuição do estatuto da Casa Real impedindo o casamento dos seus membros com pessoas de estatuto social inferior.

\- A luz do que acabou de dizer acha possível realizar um casamento comigo?

Victoria sabia a incoerência do que ia responder, mas mesmo assim quis dizê-lo para que todos os pontos pudessem ser discutidos na esperança de encontrar uma vereda pela qual pudessem passar:

\- Se o que a lei diz é que a autorização tem de ser dada pelo soberano, o monarca sou eu e eu posso autorizar o meu próprio casamento.

Ele percebeu a intenção dela e respondeu em conformidade:

\- Mas isso é subverter a lei! E o que se espera do monarca é que dê o exemplo e não que passe por cima da lei quando ela não lhe dá jeito! Você não pode exigir aos membros da Casa Real que não casem com pessoas de estatuto inferior quando você própria o faz!

\- Henry VIII, quando o chefe da igreja Católica não autorizou a anulação do seu casamento com Catarina de Aragão simplesmente fundou a igreja Anglicana…- disse Victoria com ar divertido.

\- Pois, mas nós já não estamos no século XVI e você não se pode comportar como Henry VIII…

\- Então? Alternativa?

\- Bem, há a figura jurídica do casamento morganático. Sabe o que é… - Ele avançou.

\- É o casamento de um nobre, de um príncipe ou de um rei com alguém da baixa nobreza ou com um plebeu, mas que é reconhecido como legal. Nesse caso a lei não é desrespeitada, pode ser uma via… - Ela disse constatando a viabilidade da hipótese.

\- Mas tem implicações graves…Os filhos de um casamento dessa natureza não podem herdar títulos ou direitos do progenitor de estatuto mais elevado.

\- E o cônjuge…

\- Também não…

\- Está aí a nossa solução! - Disse Victoria olhando o vazio.

\- Você quer fazer um casamento morganático comigo? – Ele perguntou surpreendido.

\- Se não houver outra alternativa…

\- Mesmo com as implicações futuras…

\- Sim, claro. – Ela reforçou.

\- Você quer casar com um homem da minha idade… e não se importa que os seus filhos não herdem o trono de Inglaterra apenas para poder casar com um homem de idade avançada…

\- É isso que eu quero. E você não é um velho! – Ela exclamou num tom repreensivo.

Ele sorriu.

\- E se eu insistir num casamento não morganático? – Ela perguntou, desafiando a lei.

\- A alternativa que lhe darão é a abdicação. Ninguém vos aceitará como rainha casada comigo, nem aos filhos da nossa união como herdeiros. Na prática, tem um resultado ainda pior pois o casamento morganático ainda permite que continue a reinar, só que anula essa possibilidade para os vossos filhos…

Victoria ficou pensativa.

\- E é preciso anular o outro grande entrave… - Disse ele.

Não explicou qual, esperando que ela o deduzisse sozinha.

\- Você tem de deixar de ser primeiro-ministro…- Ela fez a dedução óbvia.

\- Sim…

\- E você quer fazer isso?

\- Quero, se isso significar partilhar a minha vida convosco.

Ela sorriu ligeiramente para ele.

\- É mais importante para vós estar casado comigo do que ser primeiro-ministro? – Perguntou ela.

\- O que é que você acha, Victoria?

\- Não é isso…Você não lamenta ter de deixar o cargo?

\- Victoria, os primeiros-ministros estão sempre a mudar. Eu próprio já fui primeiro-ministro e já deixei de ser algumas vezes. A qualquer momento há eleições e os governos mudam. Nas próximas eleições, provavelmente, eu perderia. Se resignar só estou a antecipar esse desfecho em alguns meses… E se isso me der a possibilidade de me poder mostrar ao mundo convosco como é que eu poderia ainda sentir alguma hesitação? Antes de você se tornar rainha eu já tencionava retirar-me da política. Se não fosse você eu já aqui não estaria há anos…

\- Eu não gostaria de ter outro primeiro-ministro…Nem outras damas… Mas hoje eu já não posso atuar como fiz no passado. Além disso, Peel não é assim tão mau quanto isso… - Ela fez uma careta. – Se ele viesse a ganhar as próximas eleições eu também teria de o aceitar, sem margem para qualquer recusa, mais as damas que ele propusesse. E, na realidade, se você resignasse, eu deixaria de vos ter como primeiro-ministro, mas passaria a ter-vos na minha vida todos os dias… E todas as noites… À luz do mundo…E isso é altamente compensador. – Victoria concluiu.

\- Mas neste caso não será Peel a suceder-me…

\- Não?

\- Da outra vez, se você tivesse permitido, teria sido Peel porque o meu partido tinha perdido força no parlamento e a alternativa era o poder ser dado aos Tories. Mas neste momento as coisas estão equilibradas e a única mudança seria a do homem que ocupa o cargo de primeiro-ministro, mas um Whig na mesma…

\- Ah…Então assim é menos grave…E quem seria que o poderia suceder? – Perguntou Victoria curiosa.

\- John Russell, 1º Conde Russell, líder dos Whigs na câmara dos comuns.

\- E eu manteria as minhas damas?

\- Também!

\- Então vamos supor que você resigna. Como é que resolvemos os outros embaraços? – Ela perguntou entusiasmada com a perspectiva.

\- Os escândalos conjugais e pessoais do passado e a idade não podem ser apagados. – Disse ele.

\- Mas o título pode ser elevado. Eu posso fazer isso! – Ela exclamou.

\- Mas vai atribuir-me um título porquê?

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se quando a ideia lhe atingiu o cérebro enquanto dizia:

\- Porque você me salvou a vida!

Ele mexeu a cabeça procurando compreender a ideia dela.

\- Você salvou-me a vida, a vida da soberana de Inglaterra, isso deve ser recompensado. Há algum ato de maior nobreza? O monarca usa a concessão de títulos nobiliárquicos para isso. – Ela explicou.

\- E o que é que isso muda? Qual a vantagem disso? – Ele perguntou com ar de incredulidade.

\- Bem, é preferível você ser um conde do que ser um visconde, não?

\- Confesso que não me sinto bem com isso. Nem com a recompensa em si, porque o que fiz não a justifica, nem com o facto de ser você mesma a atribuí-la com o intuito de ter um noivo mais proeminente na escala social. Parece que você me está a comprar…

\- Se você quer casar comigo tem de se deixar desses pruridos…Não está disposto a resignar? Eu estou disposta a fazer tudo o que esteja ao meu alcance para que nos casemos…E dar-vos um título é algo que está nas minhas próprias mãos…Já viu a oportunidade que acabamos por ter, dado o lugar que eu ocupo? É uma coincidência que eu seja sua noiva e ao mesmo tempo a rainha…

\- Então vamos continuar a supor que eu resigno e que você me nobilita num patamar superior…O que supera os outros problemas? – Perguntou William.

\- Os escândalos do seu passado foram compensados com a boa imagem sobre si que saiu nos jornais quando me salvou a vida. Ninguém pode negar isto. É um elemento muito favorável na opinião pública…Viu o que saiu no _Times_ e no _Morning Post_? Você foi elogiadíssimo pela coragem e pela frieza.

\- Sim…

\- A idade… Não queria ter de pensar nesse aspeto… - Ela disse olhando para ele com um ar triste.

O rosto dele fechou-se também.

\- Bom, isso não é uma questão política, é algo que só diz respeito a nós e nenhum de nós se importa com essa diferença… - Ela tentou rematar o assunto.

\- Mas é que… - Ele ainda começou, mas não conseguiu continuar.

Ela apertou os lábios para suster as lágrimas a apontarem nos seus olhos azuis.

Ficaram em silêncio.

Recompuseram-se.

Ela mudou para outro ponto:

\- Ainda podemos acrescentar outros elementos favoráveis. A alternativa a mim seria o meu tio Cumberland e ninguém o quer como rei de Inglaterra. Até podia agradar a algumas fações dos Tories, mas mais ninguém o quer, a opinião pública não o quer… Metade do reino acha que ele matou um criado e a outra metade acha que ele gerou um filho na própria irmã…E a opinião pública é favorável a mim como rainha. Imporem-me a abdicação não seria sensato. Eles sabem que não. E eu mesma os lembrarei disso se necessário.

\- Mas mesmo que você consiga a aprovação do casamento, o parlamento não aprovará que me concedam nenhum subsídio, não conte com isso, mas eu também não preciso disso... E nunca será autorizado que eu seja príncipe consorte… - Ele aproveitou para a prevenir desde já para os entraves.

\- Mas você devia ser príncipe consorte, sim! Pelo menos deve receber o tratamento de Alteza Real! Aliás, devia ser rei-consorte! Como o marido da rainha D. Maria II de Portugal! Outro Coburgo…

William fez uma cara de total desaprovação e disse:

\- Não exija demais, Victoria, já teremos imensa sorte se passarem por cima dos outros entraves! Não crie mais! Rei-consorte? Você só pode estar a brincar! Você é a rainha! Nenhum homem, nem mesmo um príncipe de sangue real, com que você casasse seria autorizado a ser rei ou ele posicionar-se-ia acima de si. E ao marido da rainha de Portugal esse título só foi concedido quando nasceu o príncipe herdeiro, o que não acontecerá se fizer um casamento morganático…

Ela reconheceu a racionalidade da resposta dele e acrescentou:

\- Mas há ainda outros pequenos aspetos favoráveis. Você é inglês, é o meu casamento inglês! Não foi você que disse que um casamento inglês seria muito bem visto? Wellington não gostaria que eu me casasse com um alemão. E você é anglicano e eu sou o governador supremo da igreja de Inglaterra. Ele detestaria um pretendente que desconfiasse ser papista!

\- Será que nós vamos conseguir? – Perguntou ele, mas vendo uma ténue possibilidade que se começava a tornar credível.

\- Eu acredito que sim William, temos de conseguir!

O primeiro passo era a titulação de Melbourne por serviços prestados pessoalmente à soberana de Inglaterra. O segundo a resignação como primeiro-ministro. O terceiro a divulgação da intenção de um casamento entre ambos. Neste último passo, o primeiro embate teria de ser doméstico. A mãe, o tio Leopoldo, para não falar de Cumberland. E Lehzen, que a amava mais do que a sua própria mãe, mas que nunca vira com bons olhos a relação próxima de Victoria com o primeiro-ministro. Depois as coisas só se tornariam públicas com o comunicado ao Conselho Privado. E posteriormente, com um parecer que se desejava que fosse favorável, a questão chegaria ao parlamento.

No comunicado à família Victoria teria de agir sozinha. Não fazia sentido Melbourne acompanhá-la, pois ele não era um pretendente ou um noivo oficial que a família já reconhecesse como tal. No Conselho Privado ele estaria presente porque também era membro do Conselho. No parlamento ele também estaria presente, sozinho. Tantas barreiras para superar! Tanto tempo que isso ainda levaria! Victoria pensava que se não fosse o facto de, na prática, eles já terem uma relação amorosa ela não aguentaria uma espera até ao casamento. Todavia, o perigo de ficar grávida era real e o casamento não devia demorar muito pois poderia ser necessário para encobrir uma gravidez inoportuna.

Voltaram a ir para Windsor os dois. Apetecia-lhe desfrutar do relacionamento novo que agora existia entre ambos e era mais fácil fazê-lo em Windsor. Obviamente com Harriet, Emma e Alfred Paget atrás, mas era bem melhor do que em Buckingham. Desta vez, além de Skerrett, a baronesa Lehzen também foi.

Melbourne encaminhou-se para a sala de Victoria para darem andamento aos trabalhos desse dia. Entrou, beijou-a, mas estranhou o facto de ela ter ficado muito calada a olhar para ele enquanto ainda a mantinha entre os braços. Perguntou:

\- O que foi? Está tudo bem?

\- Está tudo ótimo! Sabe o que me apetece?

\- Não…

\- Montar a cavalo!

\- Mas não temos muito trabalho pela frente?

\- Temos, mas não me apetece…Só me apetece passear, apanhar ar, estar convosco…

Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa dizendo:

\- Muito bem, minha querida, vamos montar a cavalo! E depois, quando voltarmos, dedicamo-nos ao trabalho.

\- Vamos vestir-nos então… - Ela determinou

Encontraram-se na entrada já trajados para a ocasião.

Quando o viu à espera dela, Victoria observou com ar provocador:

\- Você fica lindo com botas de montar!

Ele baixou a cabeça de forma afirmativa e disse:

\- Não me vou esquecer!

Montaram a cavalo encaminhando-se para a zona de floresta. Alfred Paget e um cavalariço seguiram atrás a alguma distância.

Entraram na floresta.

Passado algum tempo ela disse:

\- Acho que deve ter sido por aqui que Dash ficou ferido e que eu discuti com Albert… Sabe o que ele me disse no meio da discussão? Que eu me devia casar convosco.

A surpresa estampada no rosto de Melbourne.

\- Hum…O príncipe disse isso?

\- Ele tinha ciúme da minha relação convosco. Não gostava da proximidade que existia entre nós. Eu disse-lhe que quando estava em Kensington o meu único amigo era Dash, mas que, desde que me tornara rainha, eu tinha você…e as minhas damas …E ele explodiu! Disse-me que era você que me dizia o que pensar, que você me controlava, imagine! O que é que ele sabia sobre você? Nada! Onde é que ele estava enquanto você esteve aqui sempre do meu lado? Acharia ele que chegava aqui, assim de repente, sem esforço, sem nunca ter feito nada por mim, a comportar-se como um miúdo fútil, arrogante e mal-educado e que eu ainda o ia pedir em casamento?

Melbourne suspirou e disse:

\- E eu nesse dia, no castelo, a pensar que vocês se estavam finalmente a entender…

\- Porquê?

\- Bem, quando eu vi Alfred Paget entrar no castelo sozinho eu perguntei onde você estava e ele disse que se tinha ido embora com Ernest porque eles eram supérfluos…

\- Que disparate! Eles podiam perfeitamente ter ficado! – Ela exclamou indignada.

\- Você não sabe como eu fiquei aflito quando o estribeiro me disse isto!

\- Oh, meu querido! Como eu lamento ouvir isso! Mas pouco depois eu informei-vos que não ia casar com ele!

\- E eu fiquei, secretamente, muito aliviado por isso! E ao mesmo tempo muito preocupado com o que seria o nosso futuro…

Nas proximidades uns veados assustaram-se com a presença deles e fugiram fazendo um barulho que sobressaltou Victoria.

Refeita do susto ela perguntou:

\- E quer saber outro acontecimento também muito curioso?

E depois explicou:

\- O meu tio Leopold pressionava-me muito para casar com Albert, como sabe. Então um dia ele chegou ao ponto de me dizer que eu tinha de perder a minha timidez virginal e pedir Albert em casamento. Dizer-me isto a mim que já tinha ido a Brocket Hall declarar-me a vós! Como se eu precisasse que ele me incentivasse…O que nos incentiva são os nossos próprios sentimentos e não a pressão que fazem sobre nós!

\- E, felizmente, você manteve os seus sentimentos e resistiu à pressão.

Ela sorriu.

Alfred Paget seguia atrás deles. Estava habituado a seguir sempre atrás. Centenas de vezes! Quem segue atrás vê muita coisa. Que quem vai na frente se esquece que é vista! Por exemplo, a forma como, de vez em quando, os cavaleiros se aproximavam demasiado um do outro quase roçando entre si… Uma rainha não se aproximaria assim de um primeiro-ministro… Perguntava-se, por isso, se devia deixar de os seguir e voltar para o castelo, deixando-os sozinhos, como tinha feito daquela vez que deixara a rainha sozinha na floresta com o príncipe Albert. Mas agora a situação era diferente, não tinha o irmão do pretendente da mão real para lhe dar essa liberdade. E não podia tomar essa decisão por si, só com ordem da rainha. Continuava, por isso, cavalgando atrás deles. Em tempos ele próprio se tinha sentido enamorado pela rainha, mas ele era apenas um súbdito, não tinha estatuto para obter tal mulher e esses pensamentos tinham sido afastados. De qualquer forma, ficaria apenas consigo a convicção que se lhe formara no cérebro sobre as reais características da relação entre a rainha e o primeiro-ministro.

Victoria desejava fazer uma loucura. Tinha vontade de lançar o cavalo em corrida, convicta de que William a seguiria, ou de apear e de se deitar no chão com ele. Queria correr e que ele corresse atrás dela, que a derrubasse no chão e a beijasse.

Não estavam sós, não podia fazer isso!

Não disse o que lhe ocorria, mas William sentia que ela estava abrasada pela forma como respirava e como olhava para ele.

\- Vamos regressar? – Ela propôs.

Voltaram para o castelo.

Quando apearam havia uma urgência no olhar dela.

William percebeu.

Entraram no castelo. Tiraram os chapéus. Subiram as escadas. Deviam ter-se separado para aposentos diferentes. Mas ele pegou-lhe na mão direita e percorreram, quase a correr, o corredor de mão dada.

Ele nunca lhe tinha dado a mão antes e aquele gesto era de uma intimidade indescritível! Quando lhe pegava na mão para a beijar não a agarrava na totalidade, não a pressionava daquela forma e não a mantinha na sua mais do que os segundos necessários.

O facto de em Windsor os abusos dos serviçais serem piores do que em Buckingham fazia com que metade dos mordomos, lacaios, palafreneiros e criados de quarto raras vezes aparecesse. Tal facto tornava os corredores pouco povoados e era mais fácil passar desapercebido.

Na expectativa do que se seguiria ela sentia o sangue das veias da mão latejar na compressão da mão dele. Os passos dele eram mais largos do que os dela e, por isso, ela era quase arrastada como uma criança pela mão de um adulto.

Ele abriu a porta dos aposentos que ela lhe destinara. Entrou à frente dela, contra todas as precedências, puxou-a para dentro e fechou a porta. Agarrou-a, beijou-a sofregamente, empurrou-a e pressionou o corpo dela contra a parede ao lado da porta!

Ela sentiu o entusiasmo crescente do corpo dele contra si… Desatou-lhe o lenço do pescoço.

Ele desabotoou o casaco dela que ela mesma ajudou a despir.

Com as duas mãos ele abriu-lhe a camisa violentamente. O espartilho era um bloqueio frustrante porque o impedia de lhe ter acesso aos seios! Todavia, seria impossível despi-la naquela ocasião! Apalpou-lhe os seios mesmo através da armação e beijou-lhe a carne mais revelada pela camisa aberta, enquanto ela envolvia o pescoço dele com ambas as mãos e lhe metia os dedos pelo cabelo.

William despiu o casaco e o colete. Puxou a saia e o saiote dela para cima para lhe ter acesso às ancas e as nádegas, por cima do tecido das cuecas. Depois virou-a para o outro lado da sala e fê-la andar em recuo beijando-a repetidamente. As mãos dele agora no rosto dela, enquanto a beijava. Cheiravam ao couro das luvas que ele tinha tirado depois de andarem a cavalo.

Ela embateu na secretária dele.

Ele agarrou-a pela cintura, elevou-lhe o corpo para cima e sentou-a na secretária.

Alguns papéis voaram para o chão…

Ele levantou-lhe a saia e o saiote. Era impossível despir-lhe as cuecas que tinham o cós preso debaixo da estrutura do espartilho.

Ela abriu as pernas à colocação do corpo dele e puxou-lhe a camisa de dentro das calças. Meteu as mãos por dentro da camisa e percorreu-lhe a barriga, o peito e as costas.

Ele procurou com a mão direita a abertura central das cuecas dela, inteligentemente concebida para que todas as mulheres pudessem dar resposta ao inevitável superando a impossibilidade de despir a roupa interior.

Victoria esfregou o rosto no pescoço e no maxilar esquerdo dele, delirante com o calor e o toque da mão nela. Sentia-se presa dentro da estrutura do espartilho com que tinha de conviver diariamente. Mais presa ainda nesta ocasião! Queria as mãos e a boca dele na pele! Mas ele não poderia chegar a mais do que estava exposto. E a intumescência dos seios e a respiração acelerada tornavam a sensação de aprisionamento e de sufoco ainda maior! Todavia aquela asfixia também se revelava excitante!

Ele desabotoou as calças, colocou-lhe a mão esquerda ao fundo das costas e puxou-a mais para si.

Fodeu-a avidamente!

Com botas de montar!

Foi relativamente rápido! Não houve um grito ou uma palavra sequer. Apenas gemidos sussurrados e uma respiração intensa. O local, a hora do dia e o pouco tempo que tinham para concretizar o ato assim o determinavam. Mas a proibição e o perigo tornavam aquilo terrivelmente excitante!

Quando a agitação de ambos terminou – impreterivelmente com ele fora dela – ela beijou o peito dele exposto na abertura da camisa. Estava quente e transpirado.

\- Era isto que queria? – Ele perguntou.

Abaixo do queixo dele, ainda trémula pela onda orgástica que lhe percorrera o corpo momentos antes, ela abanou a cabeça em sentido positivo, passando o nariz na pele dele.

\- Vai ter de se despachar, querida. Vão dar pela sua falta e vão perceber que eu também desapareci…

Rearranjaram-se rapidamente e da melhor forma possível após a confusão gerada na roupa que usavam e na apresentação de ambos. Ele ficaria ali ainda algum tempo até que fosse ao encontro dela para trabalharem, mas ela tinha de sair.

Quando agarrou, com a mão esquerda, o puxador da porta para sair ela olhou para trás e disse sorrindo:

\- Obrigada!

Ele olhou para ela, chocado, e advertiu:

\- Por favor, Victoria, não me agradeça uma coisa destas.

Ela estendeu a mão direita para ele.

Ele agarrou-a.

\- Eu devo…Você faz-me feliz!

Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos por segundos.

Victoria largou a mão dele e saiu.

Afinal os aposentos que ela lhe destinara sempre serviam para que se pudessem comportar como amantes! E quem tinha tido a iniciativa de os usar para esse fim, contra todos os receios iniciais, acabara por ser ele! Como é que era possível que de todas as mulheres que ele já tinha tido esta fosse aquela com quem melhor se entendia sexualmente? E porque é que ela lhe tinha sido dada neste momento da sua vida?

Durante anos tinha existido uma tensão sexual entre eles que agora se atenuava.

Ambos tinham achado que se fossem suficientemente rápidos a falta deles quase não seria notada. Enquanto Paget deixava os cavalos nas cavalariças acharia que eles estavam no castelo a fazer algo "politicamente correto"; e Lehezen e as damas de companhia, enquanto Paget não chegasse sozinho, julgariam que eles ainda estavam a andar a cavalo.

Quando Victoria saiu dos aposentos de William não viu ninguém. Mas foi vista! Lezhen viu-a de perfil a sair da porta dos aposentos do primeiro-ministro! Não disse nada, não sabia como, mas ficou de sobreaviso.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

No dia seguinte William voltou a ir ao encontro de Victoria para a reunião de trabalho.

Estavam sentados à mesa no meio de papéis e assuntos de Estado e, de repente, ele perguntou:

\- Porque é que você me ama?

\- Porquê? – Perguntou ela levantando a cabeça dos papéis, surpreendida pela interrogação cuja resposta lhe parecia óbvia. – Você não sabe?

\- Não, se você não me disser.

Ela sorriu e exclamou:

\- Em si eu tenho tudo! Você é um homem perfeito!

\- Pode ser mais específica? – Ele pediu.

Victoria suspirou, sorriu novamente e procurou dentro de si todas as justificações que lhe poderia dar:

\- Bem, você é verdadeiro, leal, gentil, simpático, divertido, afetuoso… É companheiro, protetor, orientador…É um homem sensato, bondoso, determinado, de princípios, inteligente, muito culto…Ouve-me, compreende-me, aconselha-me…E tem uma voz maravilhosa, que me tranquiliza, um porte distinto, umas mãos belas, um rosto lindo e uns olhos deslumbrantes! Eu não podia desejar nenhum outro homem quando eu tenho este!

Ele sorriu.

\- E você não me acha demasiado velho para vós?

\- Não! Claro que não!

\- Porque não prefere um homem da sua idade? Um homem jovem não é mais viçoso, mais excitante?

\- Não! Que pergunta é essa? Você tem dúvidas? – Perguntou Victoria indignada, com um sorriso irónico.

\- Não querida, claro que não, só preciso de compreender. Coloque-se no meu lugar, imagine-se um homem da minha idade que tem uma mulher da sua idade apaixonada por ele. Acha que é óbvio para ele perceber porque é que isso acontece? Não é. Às vezes olhando para a sua juventude e para a sua beleza parece inacreditável, algo irreal. Percebe?

Mais calma, ela respondeu:

\- Sim, acho que sim. Deixe-me ver…como é que eu lhe posso explicar isso…Homens jovens…como Albert, por exemplo… não me interessam porque são demasiado infantis, são imaturos, não têm a vossa experiência, não me fazem sentir a segurança que você faz, são vazios, estouvados, ignorantes, vaidosos…

Suspirou.

\- E depois há a pele…- Acrescentou.

\- A pele? – Perguntou ele?

\- Sim, a pele… A deles é…infantil. A vossa pele é…madura. E isso é… tremendamente excitante!

\- Oh… As coisas que eu estou a aprender! – Ele exclamou sorrindo com ar surpreendido.

Ela riu.

\- E há a excitação da vossa experiência como homem que me ensina a ser mulher…

Ele levantou-se da mesa e caminhou em direção a ela. Ela fez o mesmo instintivamente. Ele beijou-a e manteve-a nos braços.

\- Então e você? Porque é que me ama? – Ela perguntou.

\- Mas isso é óbvio!

\- Se eu lhe dei as minhas razões agora quero ouvir as suas.

Ele agarrou a cintura dela e disse com ar divertido:

\- Você é jovem, alegre, elegante, linda… é uma boa rainha, é uma mulher ativa, determinada, persistente, inteligente, simpática, carinhosa…e tem um narizinho arrebitado…

\- Você acha que eu tenho o nariz arrebitado? – Ela perguntou com um ar surpreso.

\- Não sou eu que acho, ele é arrebitado! Mas é lindo!

Victoria riu.

\- Sabe quando é que eu me apaixonei por si? – Victoria perguntou.

\- Quando?

\- Bem, na altura eu não dei por isso…Só mais tarde é que, pensando sobre o assunto, cheguei a esta conclusão. Foi naquela manhã em Kensington quando você pegou na boneca e perguntou como é que ela se chamava.

Ele olhou para ela com ar interrogativo. Perguntou-se que diferença podia fazer ter pegado na boneca.

Ela continuou:

\- Nenhum outro homem teria pegado na boneca, muito menos teria perguntado como é que ela se chamava! Isso mostrou, indiretamente, que você é uma pessoa sensível. Interessou-se pelo meu universo de vida, quis saber. Ninguém teria feito isso…Quando você viu a boneca eu fiquei apreensiva, achei que seria uma vergonha você pensar que eu ainda brincava com bonecas. Mas depois você agiu com tal naturalidade, que era normal ela estar ali…

Victoria levantou mais as sobrancelhas e concluiu:

\- E sorriu para mim! E você era um homem alto e bonito e com uma voz de veludo!

Ele beijou-lhe os lábios com ternura.

\- E você, quando é que se apaixonou por mim? – Perguntou Victoria.

\- Eu? Não sei… À medida que o tempo avançou e eu vos fui conhecendo cada vez mais e ficando cada vez mais impressionado. Mas, pensando nisso, aquela manhã em Kensington teve muito impacto em mim também. Eu fiquei deslumbrado convosco, com a beleza e com a forma como falava e as coisas que dizia, algo muito maduro e determinado para alguém tão jovem e que vivera sempre isolada…Antes de vos conhecer eu pensava que ia lá conhecer uma jovem imatura e depois descobri alguém de uma imensa dignidade. Senti que você era uma rainha em todos os sentidos. E você era tão jovem e tão cintilante, a forma como os seus olhos brilhavam… Sabe o que eu pensava quando me dirigia para o palácio a cavalo?

\- O quê? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

\- À medida que eu me aproximava dos jardins do palácio as árvores eram cada vez mais densas e, por momentos, eu imaginei-me a mim próprio como o príncipe do conto da _Bela Adormecida_ que ia despertar a princesa que tinha estado a dormir durante cem anos…

Victoria achou aquilo extremamente romântico. Nunca poderia ter imaginado que ele tivesse pensado tal coisa mesmo antes de conhecê-la e era ainda mais excecional que, posteriormente, eles tivessem desenvolvido mutuamente um sentimento amoroso. Exclamou:

\- William, isso é lindo!

\- E, de facto, pensando bem, tal como ele, quando eu vos encontrei na "torre" achei tão grande a vossa beleza que fiquei apaixonado! – Ele rematou.

\- Eu não estava a dormir, mas era como se estivesse, tantos anos quase sempre encerrada em Kensington, e quando você beijou a minha mão despertou-me para a vida, como rainha e como mulher. Naquele dia você foi, de facto, o meu príncipe que chegou a cavalo e desmontou na minha vida. Eu espreitei lá de cima da janela e vi-vos desmontar e falar com Conroy antes de subir.

\- Felizmente você livrou-se dele em tempo útil! – William observou.

Ela fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e continuou:

\- O meu conto de fadas favorito é _A Bela e o Monstro_ e é curioso que hoje ele se aplique a nós, de certa forma.

\- Oh, claro, você é a bela e eu sou o monstro! – Disse William, fazendo um ar engraçado.

Vitória riu. Fez aquelas covinhas adoráveis que se formavam no rosto quando sorria e que ele apreciava e explicou:

\- Não! Não é nada disso! Eu gosto do conto porque ele tem uma mensagem importante: é preciso amar para além das aparências, amar aquilo que as pessoas têm dentro, independentemente do aspeto exterior. E o ponto onde a história se toca connosco é que, tal como o amor de Bela colocou fim ao encanto que condenara o príncipe a viver sob a forma de um monstro, até que uma donzela aceitasse se casar com ele, o meu amor por vós tirou-vos a dor e deu-vos uma nova razão para viver… Não foi?

\- Foi, meu amor, foi! Há bocado você falou da boneca… 123 não era?

\- Sim, eu tinha 132 bonecas e com a ajuda de Lehzen vestia-as com trajes inspirados nas personagens do teatro ou da ópera que via na companhia da minha mãe.

\- Sabe uma coisa? Você é que é a minha boneca, uma bonequinha linda! E com coroa! – Ele concluiu, pegou no rosto dela com ambas as mãos e beijou-a.

Não se trabalhava muito em Windsor agora! A rainha e o primeiro-ministro preferiam praticar o galanteio a despachar assuntos de Estado! Mas as questões políticas já os tinham ocupado durante anos e cortejarem-se era uma novidade, uma descoberta e uma dádiva para ambos.

Naquela noite ele usou o uniforme de Conselheiro Privado ou uniforme de Corte, durante o jantar e o serão.

Ela estava a ficar doida! A elegância e o brilho daquele uniforme nele eram de enlouquecer! Sentia uma vontade louca de se lançar nele, agora que sabia como era atingir o êxtase com ele dentro dela! Agora que ela conhecia a plenitude, o momento de desfalecimento e o período de recuperação, com a troca de beijos na pele nua e transpirada de ambos!

Ela sabia que no final da noite cada um tinha de dormir nos seus próprios aposentos. Mas ela teria de conseguir, pelo menos, que se beijassem quando desejassem mutuamente uma boa noite.

Quanto ele ficou sozinho a degustar um copo de Porto – após o afastamento de Alfred Paget – Victoria aproximou-se de William e pediu disfarçadamente:

\- Encontre-me no corredor da ala Este daqui a 30 minutos.

Ele não percebeu exatamente o que é que ela estava a pensar, mas iria agir conforme pedido.

Alguns minutos depois Victoria saiu do salão como quem se ausentava apenas para dar resposta a uma necessidade recorrendo ao compartimento privado. Se assim fosse devia ter chamado Skerrett para a ajudar com o vestido, mas uma vez no corredor limitou-se a caminhar para a ala Este, a mesma onde ficavam o seu quarto e o compartimento privado, e a meio caminho dos aposentos dele.

William teria de arranjar uma desculpa para sair. Passados mais alguns minutos depois de a rainha sair, disse estar cansado e pediu desculpa por se retirar mais cedo para os seus aposentos. Saiu e dirigiu-se ao encontro dela.

Emma e Harriet entreolharam-se…

Ela esperava-o ansiosa.

\- Que ideia foi esta, Victoria? – Perguntou ele num tom baixo e preocupado ao aproximar-se dela.

\- Oh, William! Eu só precisava que me desejasse uma boa noite de forma adequada! – Ela exclamou caminhando até ele e colocando-lhe as duas mãos no peito.

Ele não devia fazê-lo, era perigoso! Mas não resistiu a envolver-lhe o corpo com os braços.

Ela passou as mãos pelo peito dele em sentido ascendente, sentindo o cintilante bordado a ouro sobre o fundo azul-escuro. Firmou as mãos nos ombros dele.

Ele beijou-a!

Pronto! Era tudo! Era só disto que ela precisava!

Ela não se podia demorar mais, era preciso voltar ao salão.

\- Boa noite, William!

\- Boa noite, Victoria!

Victoria estava agora na cama e devia dormir, mas pensava em William. Tanto tempo passado com ele, tão perto dele, um beijo proibido de boa noite no corredor e com tanta necessidade dele! Como é que era possível? Sentia-se desamparada sozinha na cama. Queria sentir o corpo dele encostado a si!

Imponderadamente levantou-se, vestiu o robe e dirigiu-se para os aposentos dele.

A porta não estava trancada. Abriu-a muito devagar. Não queria que ele acordasse antes do tempo, se estivesse a dormir. Queria fazer uma surpresa.

Estava escuro, mas a luz da lua entrava pela janela.

Ele estava na cama, deitado sobre o seu lado esquerdo, de costas para ela e pela respiração estava a dormir. Que bonito! O som da respiração!

Victoria despiu o robe que colocou numa cadeira e observou-o. Era lindo! Mesmo dormir e meio no escuro! E assim de costas… Tudo era lindo nele! Afastou ligeiramente a roupa da cama e meteu-se dentro dela atrás das costas dele, voltando a puxar a roupa sobre si. Debruçou-se sobre o ombro dele, coberto pela camisa de noite que ele usava, aberta no peito, e beijou-lhe o pescoço suavemente.

William, que já tinha acordado com o peso dela no colchão, mas que se mantivera quieto, virou a cabeça para olhar para ela.

\- Victoria! O que está a fazer aqui? – Perguntou baixinho.

\- Uma surpresa!

Ele rodou o corpo para ela ficando de costas e, enquanto colocava os braços à volta do corpo dela e a puxava para si, advertiu:

\- Você está a arriscar de mais a cabeça de nós dois.

\- Eu vim só por um bocadinho. – Disse ela enquanto se aninhava deitada de lado junto a ele.

Ele rodou o corpo novamente para ficar deitado sobre o lado direito, de frente com o corpo dela.

\- Só quero sentir o calor do vosso corpo, o vosso cheiro e o sabor dos vossos beijos… - Ela explicou.

Ele apertou-a contra si e beijou-lhe a boca.

\- Você fica lindo naquele maldito uniforme!

\- Maldito porquê? – Ele perguntou intrigado.

\- Porque não me deixa concentrar. Você não imagina o efeito que tem em mim com aquele uniforme vestido! Agora eu estava lá no meu quarto e não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a única coisa que via era a sua imagem, de uniforme, na minha frente.

Ele riu e passou a mão esquerda pelas pernas dela, sentindo-as nuas, porque a camisa de noite tinha subido, e percebendo que ela não vestia mais nada por baixo. Beijou-a ternamente.

Ela colocou a testa no peito dele, beijou a pele exposta na abertura da camisa e preparava-se para ficar ali assim.

William abraçou-a, mas passados uns instantes disse:

\- Vire-se de costas para mim.

\- De costas? Porquê?

\- Já vai saber…

Ela virou-se.

Sentiu-o rígido encostado às nádegas dela, com o tecido das camisas de noite entre os corpos de ambos.

Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço e, debaixo da roupa da cama, que os cobria até à altura do peito, levantou-lhe a camisa de noite até acima da cintura, passando a mão lentamente pela pele nua ao mesmo tempo que fazia subir na sua frente o tecido.

Victória suspirou.

Depois ele passou-lhe a mão pelas nádegas em sentido circular e a seguir meteu-a no meio das pernas dela, que Victoria abriu à sua colocação de maneira que ele pudesse encher a mão nela.

A mão dele era uma bênção! Ela gemeu.

Ele começou a estimulá-la. Os dedos dele passando-lhe entre as dobras da carne de trás para a frente…A sensação era diferente de quando ele o fazia de frente para trás… Na continuidade, ela passou a gemer de forma mais audível.

\- Oh! William…- Disse ela, esvaziando-se num calor húmido.

\- Shhh…não pode fazer barulho. – Ele advertiu baixinho no ouvido dela.

Quando sentiu que ela estava a ficar suficientemente excitada ele tirou a mão e a seguir ela sentiu-lhe o membro sólido passar-lhe no meio das coxas, esfregando-se inteiramente por ela. Primeiro devagar, de trás para a frente, e depois em alguns movimentos repetidos de vaivém…

Ela desfazia-se nesse momento! Escorria de desejo por ele. Queria sentir no seu interior aquela consistência! Gemeu por isso, mas não o pediu diretamente à espera que ele o fizesse.

Ele inseriu-se nela.

\- Ah, Victoria! Victoria… - Sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ela sentia-o deslizar por ela! Oh, ele estava a abri-la! Oh, e estava a ficar cada vez mais profundo!

William envolveu-a com o braço esquerdo procurando-lhe os seios por dentro da abertura da camisa de dormir.

Ela agarrou com a mão esquerda o antebraço dele, exposto com o recuo da manga da camisa. De veias salientes, lindo, vigoroso, excitante!

E agora ele começava a movimentar-se!

Com o volume e a agitação dele dentro dela, ela estava a ficar cada vez mais excitada! Numa elevação que veio, subiu, mas que esperou suspensa, num planalto de excitação que foi atingido e se estendeu por algum tempo sem, contudo, atingir o topo. Hoje era diferente! Das outras vezes, aquela sensação maravilhosa subia numa gradação crescente até que ela não aguentava mais e explodia. Hoje subira até um ponto terrivelmente agradável, mas manteve-se nesse nível por algum tempo, sem que houvesse explicação de porque é que isso acontecia. E ela não queria que aquilo acabasse! Queria que continuasse! Ele dentro dela assim! Tão maravilhoso… Ele era!

Os sons guturais que ele produzia junto do pescoço, do rosto e do ouvido dela, tornavam o ato ainda mais estimulante. E havia o embate repetido e luxurioso do corpo dele contra o dela!

De tão bom que era tornou-se desesperante! Como se estivesse a ser torturada! Victoria precisava de gritar! Mas neste caso de prazer! Era isso, o prazer era uma tortura! Podia o prazer ser uma tortura? Era possível chamar tortura ao prazer? Mas ela não podia gritar! Se o fizesse o som propagar-se-ia pelas centenárias paredes de Windsor! Deitada de lado como estava rodou mais a cabeça para afundar o rosto na almofada.

Ele sentiu que havia um desespero nela que não era habitual. Um desespero de deleite! Ela estava aflita e não podia gritar. Fascinante! William estava apoiado no cotovelo direito, mas estendendo o antebraço conseguiu passar os dedos na têmpora e no rosto dela do lado esquerdo acalmando-a e beijando-a no rosto de seguida.

\- Eu amo-vos, eu amo-vos…- Ela sussurrou em urgência.

Ele beijou-lhe o rosto de novo e disse:

\- Eu sei, eu sei…E eu amo-vos, Victoria!

Mas aquela aflição de Victoria agudizou o apetite dele por ela, o que o fez movimentar-se mais violentamente num desejo de possessão unicamente carnal.

O braço direito dela estava fletido sobre o colchão e a mão aberta caída na almofada ao lado do rosto. Então com a mão esquerda ele agarrou a mão direita dela, entrelaçando os dedos de ambos e apertou-a. Ela apertou com mais força ainda a mão dele. Ele dava-lhe a mão ajudando-a a suportar o prazer que ele próprio lhe provocava e ela agarrava a mão dele procurando consolo para a aflição de prazer que sentia e que ele lhe despertava. Que estranha e excitante contradição, esta! Quando o prazer é uma espécie de tortura e quando o algoz é o consolador! Ela poderia rir ou chorar neste momento, qualquer manifestação de emoções que permitisse libertar a sensação deslumbrante que ele lhe provocava!

\- Você é tão deliciosa! – Ele exclamou.

Ela explodiu! Nesse instante Victoria apertou com tanta força a mão dele que William achou que se não fosse a mão ser tão pequena e delicada quase lhe poderia quebrar os ossos. Deste modo ele pôde medir a intensidade do prazer que lhe dava! Estava ali naquela mão pequena que apertava a sua!

Ele retirou-se e deixou-se estoirar a seguir, evitando manchar a camisa dela! Sacrificou a sua. O que se passava com ele não levantava suspeitas.

Victoria ficou alguns segundos com o corpo a estremecer na sequência da voragem de instantes antes. Nunca tinha sido assim! E ela atingira o cume na mão dele! Além de tudo o resto que ele já fizera com ela, aquele elemento da mão dele na dela agora fora fenomenal!

Ela preferia não assistir à totalidade do que acontecia depois que ele se retirava dela. Enquanto isso recapitulava os momentos anteriores.

Ele acabou por despir a camisa de noite atirando-a a seguir para o chão.

Então ela sentiu que William se deitava de novo atrás das costas dela e que puxava a sua camisa de noite para baixo, como que para a confortar com a proteção do tecido.

Ele abraçou-a para a acalmar, passando a mão esquerda repetidamente na barriga de Victoria, e sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto a beijava na têmpora:

\- Pronto, já passou…

Quando conseguiu falar ela perguntou:

\- Como é que alguém pode considerar isto errado?

Ele ficou surpreendido com a verdade da pergunta dela.

\- Quem não conhece como isto realmente pode ser…e quem conhece, mas não quer ou não o pode reconhecer…

Passado algum tempo ela virou-se para ele e beijou-o e abraçou-o.

\- Isto não é bom para si, pois não? – Ela perguntou calmamente.

Ele não percebeu a pergunta. Como é que ela podia duvidar que não fosse bom para ele? Era fantástico!

\- O quê? – Perguntou incrédulo.

\- Essa sua retirada antes de…

Ele compreendeu, surpreendido pelo inesperado da preocupação dela.

\- Bem, não posso dizer que seja a forma mais agradável de o fazer…mas é necessário…E é sempre bom, de qualquer das formas…

Ela ficou a pensar no que ele tinha dito, mas não fez mais nenhuma observação.

Ficaram ali durante algum tempo aninhados um no outro.

\- Agora, infelizmente, eu tenho de ir… - Alertou ela.

\- Você foi imprudente vindo aqui, com um motivo inocente, mas acabou sendo castigada… - Ele disse a sorrir, num duplo sentido que ela entendeu, beijando-lhe a testa.

\- Se todos os castigos que vierem de si forem assim, então eu vou ser imprudente muitas vezes…

Sorriram e beijaram-se. E, relutantemente, ela saiu da cama e, mais relutantemente ainda, ele deixou-a ir.

Ainda em Windsor, Victoria estava sentada a bordar. Não tinha tempo para isso havia muito tempo, mas era algo de que gostava e que lhe aliviava a pressão dos compromissos oficiais diários. Obrigara-se a tirar algum tempo para bordar.

\- Majestade? – Interpelou Lehzen entrando na sala.

\- Sim, Lehzen…

\- Uma camareira encontrou este botão… - Informou a baronesa enquanto estendia a mão com a pequena peça segura entre o indicador e o polegar.

A rainha levantou a cabeça do bordado para olhar para o que ela lhe mostrava.

\- Oh, é um botão de uma das minhas camisas dos trajes de montar.

O semblante da baronesa ficou carregado e permaneceu ali sem dizer nada e sem se mexer.

\- E então, Lehzen? É melhor ir entregar isso a uma costureira para que possa ser de novo pregado na camisa.

\- Senhora… Eu não quero ser abusiva, mas…este botão foi encontrado nos aposentos de Lord Melbourne.

O rosto de Victoria espelhou o susto que sentiu ao ouvir tal coisa. Lembrou-se do dia em que lá tinha estado e de como ele lhe abrira a camisa num impulso para ter acesso ao corpo dela. O botão devia ter saltado e nenhum dos dois notou. Tentou remendar:

\- Ora Lehzen eu já estive várias vezes nos aposentos de Lord M… Fui lá quando os aposentos foram preparados, fui lá com ele entregar-lhe o uso do espaço…

\- Em traje de montar? – Perguntou Lehzen sabendo que isso a desarmaria.

A rainha ficou a olhar para ela por um instante.

Para a poupar ao embaraço de não saber o que responder a baronesa continuou:

\- Eu vi-a, Senhora. No dia que foram montar a cavalo e eu pensava que ainda não tinham voltado… a sair dos aposentos de Lord Melbourne em traje de montar, apressada e a ajeitar as roupas….

Victoria não tinha como negar. E Lehzen teria de saber da relação dela com William. Não precisava de ter sido assim, mas…Resolveu contar meia verdade:

\- Sim, Lehzen, eu também estive lá nesse dia.

\- Senhora!

\- Não aconteceu nada. Nós só estivemos a conversar. O botão deve ter caído…

Tinha acabado de mentir, mas nunca poderia confessar a Lehzen o que tinha acontecido.

\- Eu não quero desrespeitar-vos… mas eu preocupo-me com o vosso bem-estar e com a vossa reputação…Frequentar os aposentos de Lord Melbourne não é aceitável para a vossa condição… - Alertou a Baronesa.

\- Eu sei Lehzen. De qualquer das formas há algo que eu preciso contar-lhe, mas agora você já quase descobriu… Lord Melbourne e eu… Nós iremos anunciar em breve que desejamos casar-nos…

\- Majestade! Não é possível! – Lehzen exclamou atónita.

\- É possível, sim, Lehzen. O amor acontece simplesmente entre as pessoas, não é algo que possamos controlar…

\- Eu avisei-vos relativamente a Lord Melbourne, logo no primeiro dia em que se conheceram… Eu disse que era preciso tomar precauções, que não o devia receber sozinha!

\- Lehzen, escute o que eu vou dizer! Lord Melbourne não é essa pessoa. Não corresponde a essa imagem que os jornais e os intriguistas da corte e da política quiseram passar dele. Essa imagem que você tem transportado.

\- Mas Senhora…

\- E você hoje já sabe que eu tenho razão. Você já teve tempo de observar, durante anos, a forma como Lord Melbourne me trata, como se preocupa comigo, me protege e faz tudo por mim. Vai negar? – Perguntou Victoria de modo determinado.

\- Não, Majestade… - A Baronesa acabou por admitir.

\- Você tem ciúme dele, eu sei. Porque antes eu era só sua e depois eu passei a ser dele também. Mais dele, eu confesso e eu peço desculpa se isso vos magoou. Mas a minha relação com ele é diferente. Você não tem de ter ciúmes. Eu amo-o, Lehzen! Mas eu amo-o como homem. E a vós eu amo-a como a uma mãe!

As lágrimas afloraram-lhe nos olhos enquanto estendeu as mãos para a Baronesa que as agarrou e se sentou noutra cadeira ao lado da rainha.

Lehzen esforçou-se por sorrir, mas continuava num discurso obviamente alarmado:

\- Deixa-me muito preocupada! Isso é impossível! As consequências disso…

\- Calma! Eu e Lord Melbourne estamos a estudar quais as possibilidades do nosso casamento poder acontecer. Vamos encontrar uma via. Não se preocupe tanto. Eu sei que é difícil, mas temos de aguardar…

Victoria tentava tranquilizá-la, mas ela própria não sabia o que poderia acontecer.

\- Eu criei-vos com tanto amor, sempre vos tive como uma filha… E sempre imaginei que um dia casaria com um príncipe que vos acompanharia pela vida fora e que vos daria muitos filhos...

\- Lord Melbourne é o meu príncipe Lehzen. Ele não tem sangue real, mas isso não importa. Só o que ele significa para mim é importante.

A Baronesa riu a contragosto.

\- Agora vá. Leve o botão para pregar na camisa. E não se fala mais neste assunto. – Rematou Victoria.

\- Sim, Majestade! – A baronesa concordou e saiu.

 **Notas:** Bem, chegámos a um ponto de viragem nesta história. Alguém quer fazer uma apreciação geral ou específica (como você preferir) do que leu nestes 13 capítulos? Especialmente quem leu mas não comentou até agora. Gostaria de saber o que você pensa sobre esta história e quais os sentimentos que transmite aos que a leem. O que você acha?


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Nobilitar Melbourne num título mais elevado foi relativamente fácil e rápido. A justificação para o fazer era bem fundamentada. William Lamb passou de Visconde a Conde, pois titula-lo de forma mais elevada era desajustado. Mas Victoria tinha em mente que, embora não viesse a ser autorizado transformar o homem que amava em príncipe consorte, iria atribuir-lhe o título de duque por casamento. E subir um degrau na escada, transformando-o em conde, já era meio caminho andado.

Naquela manhã, quando ele se sentou com ela na mesa de trabalho, depois de a ter beijado, o primeiro documento que ela lhe passou para as mãos foi a carta de mercê do título de conde.

Ele olhou para o papel e viu imediatamente do que se tratava.

\- Queria dar-vos o documento pessoalmente. – Disse ela sorrindo.

\- Não sei se isto foi boa ideia, Victoria.

\- Claro que sim, este é só o primeiro passo!

\- Então posso dar o próximo? – Ele perguntou expectante.

Ela ficou séria e com um ar mais pesaroso, mas olhou para ele e disse:

\- Sim.

\- Desse modo, eu apresento a resignação amanhã.

\- Mas, assim, hoje é a nossa última reunião, enquanto rainha e primeiro-ministro. – Disse ela incomodada.

\- Nós já não somos a rainha e o primeiro-ministro há algum tempo, não é Victoria? – Ele perguntou com um ar terno, fazendo-a cair a realidade.

\- Não. Desde que eu fui a Brocket Hall da última vez…

\- Mesmo muito antes disso…Mesmo sem que você ou eu tivéssemos pensado sobre isso. À medida que os nossos sentimentos um pelo outro evoluíram e se transformaram num amor entre um homem e uma mulher essa relação política, no fundo, deixou de existir.

\- Sim. – Ela concordou. - Mas sem você não é a mesma coisa…

\- Eu sei…

Quando a reunião terminou ele levantou-se e ela levantou-se de seguida torcendo as mãos uma na outra. Este gesto era sinal de que estava nervosa. Ela ficou ali parada a olhar para ele e ele olhou para ela percebendo o que ela estava a pensar e a sentir. As lágrimas afloraram nos olhos dela e ambos foram compelidos pelo mesmo impulso de se abraçarem. Ela encostou o rosto no peito dele com força e pressionou as suas costas. Ele apertou as costas dela. Ela começou a chorar abraçada a ele. Soluçou por uns instantes. Ele colocou a mão direita na cabeça dela e beijou-lhe o cabelo por cima da testa.

\- Então, meu amor? O meu abraço costumava ter como efeito acalmar o vosso choro e não fazer-vos chorar ainda mais… - Ele observou.

\- Eu não queria…eu não queria chorar…mas eu não sou capaz…Eu sei que nós vamos poder casar, mas eu não posso deixar de lamentar deixar de vos ter como primeiro-ministro…

Ela afastou-se dele ligeiramente para o poder olhar nos olhos e disse:

\- Foi muito importante tudo o que você fez por mim nestes meus primeiros anos de reinado. Eu não sabia praticamente nada e você ensinou-me tudo! Eu não sei que rainha poderia ter sido se você não tivesse aparecido na minha vida. Tudo aquilo que eu sou foi você que fez. Foi você que fez a rainha de Inglaterra! E fez a mulher! Você fez-me! Eu sou uma obra vossa! Eu sou você!

Melbourne sentiu algo arrebatador dentro do peito pelas palavras dela. Uma mistura de orgulho pelo que ela lhe dizia e de paixão por aquele ser maravilhoso, sua rainha e sua mulher. O elogio caiu visceralmente dentro de si, no mesmo lugar onde guardava o amor que sentia por ela, e projetou para cima tudo o que de agradável havia aí dentro.

\- Então você é a minha melhor obra! A mais perfeita e a mais bela! – Disse enternecido, beijando-lhe a testa.

Ela levantou a cabeça para poder olhar para os olhos dele de novo e disse:

\- Eu nunca me esquecerei!

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

E depois ele saiu e já não voltou nesse dia. Ainda que já andasse a preparar todo o processo no sentido da resignação ainda havia alguns pormenores a tratar para que a decisão pudesse ser oficializada.

A resignação de William, embora fosse um dos passos até ao casamento mais difíceis para Victoria, aconteceu no dia seguinte. Melbourne invocou motivos pessoais para resignar, o que era verdade, mas não podia ainda revelar quais os motivos. A resignação dele, por um lado, causou estranheza, quer nos companheiros de partido, quer nos adversários políticos, mas, por outro lado, não era tão estranha assim. Todos sabiam que o primeiro-ministro e a rainha tinham uma relação extremamente próxima e todos se lembravam do episódio da resignação no passado, em que ela manobrara os acontecimentos de modo a mantê-lo como primeiro-ministro. Tendo em conta estes aspetos a resignação era estranha. Mas também sabiam como a política se tornara cansativa para Melbourne e como ele gostaria de viver mais retirado em Brocket Hall, pelo que, visto assim, talvez a resignação fosse natural…

Após a oficialização da resignação Melbourne enviou um bilhete à rainha a dar-lhe conta do ocorrido:

 _Lord Melbourne apresenta o seu humilde dever para com sua Majestade, e informa que a sua resignação é um facto consumado._

 _Lord Melbourne aconselha Vossa Majestade a contactar Lord John Russell._

Bilhetes desta natureza não se compadeciam com um tratamento mais íntimo, não fosse alguém ler o seu conteúdo.

Victoria viu-se numa situação em que uma parte dela ansiava em convocar John Russell, pois isso apressaria o resto do processo, e outra parte não desejava fazê-lo pois teria de começar a comunicar com outro homem como seu primeiro-ministro. Para se auto animar pensava que o que perdia de William como seu primeiro-ministro ganhava em dobro, uma vez que ele se transformaria em seu marido. Deixava de ser seu companheiro na política para passar a ser seu companheiro na vida e a vida dela era a parte privada e a parte política. Mas nas reuniões com o primeiro-ministro e nas cerimónias oficiais teria de se confrontar com outra pessoa e isso seria estranhíssimo e difícil de suportar.

Victoria convocou John Russell.

Melbourne continuaria a ter assento na Câmara dos Lordes, como membro do partido, e a ser secretário particular da rainha. Por isso, nessa noite, apresentou-se no palácio para responder ao convite dela para jantar.

Ela recebê-lo-ia na sala do piano, antes da chegada dos restantes elementos que reuniria à mesa.

Ele entrou.

Ela levantou-se e caminhou para ele.

Deram as mãos e ele beijou-lhe a testa.

\- William! – Disse ela baixinho.

\- Senhora! – Respondeu ele com receio que alguém os ouvisse.

\- Já falei com John Russell.

\- Eu sei…

Ao jantar Emma e Harriet estavam presentes. Já sabiam que Melbourne fora substituído por Russel, mas que se manteriam como damas da rainha, uma vez que o partido no governo permanecia o mesmo.

Emma aproximou-se de William no fim do jantar.

\- Começou o jogo… - Observou disfarçadamente.

\- Sim, começou. Resta saber se as jogadas idealizadas nos levam a uma vitória.

\- Você já desempenhou a sua função como político junto da rainha. Daqui para a frente o que faz sentido é que ocupe outro lugar junto da mulher que ela é.

\- Assim será, Emma…De qualquer das formas…

William e Victoria despediram-se publicamente após o jantar. Amanhã quando ele regressasse seria apenas na condição de secretário.

Estavam sentados cada um em sua cadeira junto à janela da sala verde a conversar.

\- Como está a correr? – Perguntou ele, referindo-se à relação da rainha com o novo primeiro-ministro com quem ela falara antes de o receber a ele.

\- Está tudo bem…Ele não tem o seu encanto, mas está também a agir no sentido que nos entendamos…

\- Vai ver que vai correr bem.

\- William…Se nós vamos casar eu preciso de ter a certeza de uma coisa…

\- Sim?

\- É sobre o seu passado…

Ele percebeu o que ela queria dizer. Nunca tinham falado sobre isso…

\- Pergunte. – Disse ele incentivando-a, mas ficando interiormente apreensivo.

Passados uns segundos, em que esteve a tomar coragem, ela perguntou:

\- Aquele caso em tribunal relativo à Sr.ª Caroline Norton, em 1836. Você era, de facto, inocente?

Ele engoliu.

\- Sim, eu era. – William respondeu calmamente.

\- Então como é que o vosso relacionamento chegou a um tribunal? – Victoria perguntou ansiosa pela resposta.

\- Nós eramos amigos. Mas… a nossa amizade tornou-se um problema quando ela quis ser mais do que isso porque a relação com o marido era má, porque ele era muito ciumento e possessivo, dado à embriaguez e à violência… George Norton ao supor que havia algo entre nós fez chantagem comigo. Disse que se eu não lhe entregasse uma determinada quantia em dinheiro ele me acusaria de adultério. Eu recusei a chantagem dele e ele colocou o caso em tribunal. Mas mais do que um caso pessoal houve aqui uma conspiração política para me prejudicar porque Norton foi membro do partido Tory. Contudo, durante o processo, ficou claro que eu era inocente. Não havia provas contra nós porque elas não existiam.

\- Estou a ver.

\- Mas, infelizmente, Caroline foi muito prejudicada pelo caso, como sabe. Ao separar-se do marido foi proibida de ter acesso aos filhos. – Continuou William.

\- Eu sei, daí a campanha fortíssima que ela liderou para que a lei fosse alterada de modo a que as mães pudessem ter a custódia dos filhos.

\- E que culminou com o _Custody of Infants Act_ , que aprovámos no parlamento em Agosto do ano passado, que permite agora às mães recorrer aos tribunais para ter a custódia de crianças até aos 7 anos e contacto com as mais velhas. – Ele concluiu.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio.

Antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa ele quis informá-la do resto…

\- Mas houve outro caso Victoria… - Disse ele com os olhos no chão.

Ela olhou para ele com ar de surpresa e de receio pelo que ouviria a seguir.

Ele olhou para ela.

\- Quando eu fui secretário-chefe da Irlanda, entre 1827 e 1828, correu outro processo relativo a um suposto envolvimento com Lady Branden, de Dublin. Em 1828 fui processado pelo marido dela, o 4º Lord Branden, um clérigo sem valor, por conversa criminosa. Deduzo que ainda não sabia deste outro caso, mas eu tenho o dever de lhe contar, não só para que haja transparência entre nós, mas também porque agora eles vão explorar tudo o que for possível para nos prejudicar e isso virá novamente ao de cima…

\- E nesse outro caso você também foi declarado inocente? – Ela perguntou ansiosa.

\- Fui. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Porque é que este homem não falava mais?

\- E era? – Victoria insistiu, temendo a resposta.

\- Era.

\- William, desculpe, mas… - Victoria hesitou uns segundos e continuou: - Não duvidando do que me diz, não é estranho que esse tipo de acusação tenha sido recorrente na sua vida?

Ele suspirou.

\- Victoria…Há aqui diferentes circunstâncias que peço que compreenda. Eu tenho toda uma vida anterior à nossa relação. Aliás, a minha vida anterior é o triplo da vossa. Durante essa vida eu conheci muitas pessoas e tive relações de diversa natureza com elas. É natural que, ao longo do tempo, isso possa ter dado azo, de vez em quando, a conflitos, a mal-entendidos… A minha condição de político também favoreceu isso. Quando se ocupam cargos políticos surgem muitos inimigos que nos tentam prejudicar. Por outro lado, devo confessar que sempre fiz muito sucesso entre as mulheres. Não sei exatamente porquê… Sempre tive mulheres interessadas em mim, mesmo que eu não estivesse interessado nelas... E isso só me prejudicou, só me meteu neste tipo de situações que foram manchando a minha reputação pessoal e política. Era como se eu tivesse um íman…

\- Essa parte eu entendo. Posso explicar-vos… - Ela observou, procurando aligeirar o peso da conversa que mantinham.

\- Victoria, a gestão da minha vida pessoal foi sempre uma dificuldade e esteve sempre cheia de embaraços de diversa ordem… Talvez eu também não a tivesse sabido gerir da melhor maneira… Eu tenho uma forma própria de estar e de me relacionar com as pessoas, como sabe, e, pelos vistos, isso também nem sempre é bem interpretado pelo mundo à volta. Talvez eu tivesse tido gestos ou palavras para com essas mulheres que eles interpretaram num sentido incorreto e que os maridos delas interpretaram de forma ainda mais grave…

\- Você é um homem tão inteligente, tão pragmático na política e, no entanto, emocionalmente complexo…

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas perante a conclusão dela.

\- Acho que é isso, Victoria, você tem toda a razão.

Então ela lembrou-se:

\- Mas… você teve amantes? Foi amante de outras mulheres?

A aflição no rosto dela. A aflição pela possibilidade de uma eventual resposta positiva.

Melbourne sentiu-se vasculhado na sua vida íntima. Mas compreendeu a necessidade dela em saber, pela relação deles e pelo delicado momento político em que se iriam meter. Pôs os olhos no chão por um momento, receando a reação dela, mas depois olhou para ela e disse:

\- Fui.

Não podia mentir. Porque isso seria traição e porque ela iria saber a verdade depois pelos jornais o que só pioraria as circunstâncias.

Ela respirou fundo, o peito subiu e as lágrimas afloraram nos olhos. Levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou pela sala para além dele, ficando de costas para as costas dele. Colocou os olhos no chão e as lágrimas correram pelo rosto. Era demolidor! Queimava! Imaginar William na cama de outras mulheres… Aquele homem, absolutamente sagrado, desfrutado por outras mulheres… De Caro ela não tinha ciúme. Era a mulher dele. Já falecera. Mas outras?

Ele levantou-se imediatamente, caminhou até ela e parou atrás das suas costas à espera de uma reação.

Ela não se voltou nem se mexeu.

Ele permaneceu atrás dela e começou a falar calmamente:

\- Como eu disse há pouco, Victoria, eu tive uma vida antes de vós, que me deu tempo mais do que suficiente para fazer várias asneiras… Eu tive um casamento infeliz. Eu amava a minha mulher, mas nós não tivemos um casamento feliz. Eu era um homem sozinho, mesmo enquanto casado, e depois eu era um homem viúvo. Eu gostava de mulheres, precisava delas…E elas, como eu disse, procuravam-me sem que eu tivesse de fazer nada… Tudo isso se propiciou para que acabasse por acontecer…

\- Você frequenta casas de mulheres? – Ela perguntou com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas.

\- Não!

Ele passou imediatamente para a frente dela e agarrou-lhe os braços acima dos cotovelos com ambas as mãos. Esperou que ela olhasse para ele nesse momento, mas ela mantinha a cabeça baixa permitindo apenas que ele a agarrasse.

\- Quero dizer…

As últimas duas palavras não lhe tinham saído bem... Agora colocava dúvida na cabeça dela! Começava a ficar preocupado com o caminho que aquela conversa estava a levar.

\- Eu frequentei casas de mulheres, no passado, como todos os homens, mas isso foi no passado! Hoje não! Eu era um homem viúvo, não tinha porque não frequentar tais espaços. Também não esperava mais nada da vida…- Ele justificou de forma aflitiva, esperando ter sido eficaz na resposta e que ela olhasse para ele.

Ela continuava sem olhar para ele.

\- Victoria, olhe para mim. Por favor!

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele.

\- Eu nunca estive com outra mulher desde que vos conheci! – William confessou num tom que exprimia a profundidade do que isso denotava.

Ela sentiu o peito encher-se. O que ele dizia era muito importante.

\- Você sabe que isso foi há mais de três anos. Sabe o que isso significa? – Ele perguntou.

\- Acho que sim…

\- Eu não podia, não seria capaz! Sinceramente, Victoria, eu vou contar-lhe uma coisa que não precisava de contar.

Ela redobrou a atenção para ele arregalando os olhos.

\- Depois de vos ter conhecido, houve uma vez que eu fui a uma dessas casas de mulheres. Eu só ia lá buscar aquilo que todos os homens buscam nesses sítios: o prazer da carne por uns instantes. Ir lá não significa nada mais! Aquilo que nós temos na cama não existe numa casa de mulheres!

Ela não percebeu exatamente o significado desta última frase. Ela não sabia exatamente o que se passava numa casa de mulheres nem que diferenças existiam entre o que aí acontecia e o que se passava entre ambos na intimidade. Mas compreendeu o essencial, que nessa frase havia a significação de que aquilo que o ligava a ela era mil vezes mais elevado do que aquilo que o fazia ir a uma casa de mulheres. Esse era o significado dessa frase.

Entretanto, ele avançava na narração:

\- Eu continuava sozinho e pensei que ia lá aliviar a tensão dos últimos dias. Mas depois de chegar lá eu não consegui. Não havia excitação. Não me apetecia. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Era demasiado vazio, inútil, insignificante! Acabei por me vir embora. E aí eu percebi porque não o tinha feito. Porque a vossa presença estava lá comigo! Esse episódio ajudou, inclusive, a firmar dentro de mim a convicção de que eu vos amava profundamente. Compreende o que eu estou a dizer?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e respondeu:

\- Sim.

Ele abraçou-a.

Ela levou uns segundos a retribuir permanecendo com os braços caídos ao longo do corpo. Depois não foi capaz de permanecer assim. Sabia que isso o magoava. Abraçou-o também. Sentia um misto de repugnância e de afeto por ele naquele momento. Mas à medida que as justificações dele se integravam na sua cabeça o choque inicial decrescia e a ternura por ele voltava. Amar alguém assim, profundamente, podia ser muito complicado. Parecia que as coisas eram mais fáceis quando eram apenas a rainha e o primeiro-ministro. Agora era preciso lutar. Não só para que o mundo lhe permitisse que ficassem juntos como também para se manterem juntos, superando o passado e as diferenças entre ambos.

Ele afastou-se ligeiramente dela para que ela olhasse novamente para ele e declarou com convicção:

\- De todas as coisas que já fiz na vida e das relações todas que já tive com mulheres a mais nobre de todas é a relação que tenho convosco. Nunca duvide disso, meu amor! Tão nobre que eu passei quase três anos amando-vos sem nunca vos ter revelado o meu amor para não vos prejudicar. Inclusive, recusei o vosso amor quando ele me foi declarado abertamente só para não vos prejudicar. E sabe Deus como eu precisava de retribuir esse amor! Eu cheguei ao ponto de vos tentar convencer a casar com outro homem quando eu vos amava desesperadamente e teria de conviver com isso! Só para que a minha presença junto de vós não fosse indigna e não vos trouxesse vergonha…

Ela abanou a cabeça em sentido negativo e colocou a mão direita na boca dele impedindo-o de continuar.

\- Não, William, não diga isso! Nunca que a vossa presença poderia ou poderá ser indigna para mim ou trazer-me qualquer vergonha. Não há nada em vós de que eu me possa envergonhar! Antes pelo contrário! Você tem tudo para que eu me orgulhe, muito, de vós!

Ela procurou a boca dele com a dela.

Ele retribuiu.

As dúvidas estavam sanadas!

Melbourne aconselhou Victoria a comunicar ao novo primeiro-ministro a intenção de casar e o nome do noivo antes de o fazer com qualquer outra pessoa ou instituição. Era a mais elevada figura do Gabinete e era um voto de confiança da rainha que fomentaria o seu eventual apoio. Russell era seu amigo, mas ele sabia que não era por isso que, com facilidade, apoiaria a intenção deles. O que eles queriam era extraordinário de mais para ser apoiado, mesmo pelos Whigs, mais liberais e do mesmo partido de Melbourne. Além disso, como primeiro-ministro, Russell tinha uma imagem a manter e apoiar aquele desvario não lhe seria favorável.

Victoria solicitou a presença de John Russell no palácio.

Quando ele chegou percebeu que ela estava nervosa. Perguntou-se o que teria acontecido.

Depois de se sentarem Victoria começou:

\- Lord Russell, eu pedi que viesse até aqui porque tenho um assunto da máxima importância para lhe comunicar.

\- Sim, Majestade…

\- E que também é sigiloso. Não poderá tornar-se público antes que seja apropriado. Ninguém sabe ainda. Vós sois a primeira pessoa a quem estou a comunicar o assunto.

\- Claro, Senhora!

\- É sobre o meu casamento…

\- Oh, Senhora. Uma excelente notícia!

\- Sim…O que eu lhe quero comunicar é que a pessoa com quem eu me pretendo casar é…- Victoria engoliu. -…Lord Melbourne.

Se não estivesse sentado Russell teria caído. Foi incapaz de disfarçar o choque que se lhe estampou no rosto.

Ela esperou que ele reagisse.

\- Bem, Senhora…a escolha é bastante surpreendente…

Não era surpreendente. Toda a gente sabia, desde o início, como a rainha adorava Melbourne e como ele fazia tudo por ela. Mas não era, de todo, expectável que algum dia eles tivessem a coragem de chegar a este ponto!

\- Eu sei. E por isso eu gostaria de discutir convosco os termos políticos desta união. – Victoria informou, tateando a reação do primeiro-ministro.

\- Se me permite Senhora, e com todo o respeito por Lord Melbourne de quem sou amigo, à partida eu não vejo nenhuma possibilidade de que este casamento possa ser autorizado. A condição de Lord Melbourne não lhe permite, ele não pertence a nenhuma linhagem real.

\- Pois não, mas apesar disso eu gostaria que todas as hipóteses possíveis, por mais remotas que sejam, fossem ponderadas. – Ela insistiu.

\- Bem…para poder casar com Lord Melbourne a única hipótese que vejo como viável é a abdicação de Vossa Majestade.

\- Mas eu não quero abdicar! – Exclamou a rainha com ar indignado.

\- Então, para manter o trono, casar com Lord Melbourne não é compatível, Majestade. Sabe que tem de casar com uma pessoa de sangue real. Está com certeza ciente da razão pela qual a Lei de Casamentos Reais de 1772 foi aprovada…

\- Sim, eu conheço a lei! – Voltou a exclamar Victoria, considerando um pouco afrontoso que o primeiro-ministro a lembrasse de leis. Como se ela não as conhecesse!

\- Então, como pode concluir, Senhora, o que se espera do monarca é que dê o exemplo e não o contrário. Ainda que esteja nas suas mãos autorizar o seu próprio casamento não se espera que seja favorável a uma união que a lei considera ilícita… Peço desculpa, mas como é que o soberano pode esperar ser respeitado quando ele próprio não cumpre a lei?

\- E um casamento morganático? É legalmente válido. Permite-me casar com Lord Melbourne e permanecer rainha. – Ela avançou, esperando que a postura rígida de Russel se quebrasse.

Russell olhou para a rainha surpreendido. Ela estava mesmo disposta a casar com Melbourne sob qualquer forma. Advertiu:

\- O conceito nunca existiu claramente no Reino Unido…

\- Mas a prática sim…A coroa inglesa casou com plebeus até o século XVII. Apenas o primeiro casamento de Henry VIII foi com uma princesa real, Catherine de Aragão, todos os outros foram com mulheres de estatuto inferior, de maior ou menor nobreza. A mulher de Edward IV, com quem casou em segredo, também não era de uma família real. Há ainda o caso da terceira esposa de John de Gaunt, filho de Edward III, que era uma preceptora dos seus filhos. E Lord Melbourne não é um plebeu, é um membro da nobreza, e que já não é considerada baixa desde que recebeu o título de conde. – Ela expôs mostrando estar bem documentada.

\- Não estamos mais na época dos casamentos de que fala, Senhora, e eu acho que essa opção será inaceitável para o povo britânico.

\- Mas há exemplos recentes noutras monarquias: a imperatriz francesa Marie Louise, contraiu um segundo casamento morganático com um conde após a morte de seu primeiro marido, Napoléon I; e a rainha de Espanha María Cristina de Borbón-Dos Sicilias, viúva de Fernando VII, casou com um dos seus guardas…- Victoria continuava a argumentar.

\- Diz bem, Senhora, noutras monarquias…E essas altezas reais não eram rainhas por nascimento, mas por casamento e já eram viúvas dos respetivos maridos quando voltaram a casar desta forma…Não é bem a mesma coisa…

\- Mas um casamento morganático é um meio-termo entre um casamento real e a abdicação. Posso manter o trono, posso casar com Lord Melbourne, ele não será príncipe consorte, terá um título… de duque…Gostaria que recebesse o título de duque de Edimburgo que está vago no pariato do Reino Unido… E os nossos filhos serão considerados legítimos, mas não poderão herdar a coroa, nem quaisquer bens ou direitos desta, nem usufruir das precedências dadas aos príncipes herdeiros… - A rainha lembrava as cedências que teria de fazer na tentativa que elas equilibrassem os impedimentos que o primeiro-ministro citava.

Vendo que ela não desistiria o Russell acabou por dizer:

\- Muito bem, Senhora, a única coisa que posso fazer é consultar a opinião do Gabinete e do Parlamento a este propósito. E calculo que vá comunicar esta intenção ao seu Conselho Privado…

\- Claro que sim. Vou participar primeiro à minha família e depois ao Conselho. E gostaria que, após estes passos, transmitisse este meu desejo ao Gabinete e ao Parlamento.

Victoria mandou chamar a mãe.

\- Calculo que tenha algo verdadeiramente importante para me dizer Drina! Não é costume mandar-me chamar assim, para falar comigo…

\- De facto…É sobre o meu casamento.

\- Oh, finalmente! Decidiu que é hora de casar! – Exclamou a duquesa com um ar feliz!

\- Sim…

\- Que bom! Podemos então convidar Christian para vir a Londres!

\- Eu não me vou casar com Christian da Dinamarca!

\- Não? Então com quem será? Não lhe conheço outro pretendente…

Victoria fez um compasso de espera. As palavras não saíam. Depois, tentando mostrar determinação, disse:

\- Com Lord Melbourne…

A duquesa ficou em choque:

\- O quê? Você enlouqueceu de vez?

\- Não, mamã! Nunca estive tão lúcida na minha vida!

\- Esse homem sempre conseguiu aquilo que queria desde o início? Eu bem lhe disse que ele era um galanteador, que não podia confiar nele! Como é que se deixou levar pelas suas bonitas palavras? – A duquesa perguntou levantando a voz e mostrando-se cada vez mais indignada.

\- Não foi nada disso que aconteceu! Vê, como você está errada? A fazer uma falsa apreciação de Lord Melbourne! Fui eu que insisti nos meus sentimentos por ele! Lord Melbourne tentou manter-me afastada dele durante muito tempo! – Victoria retaliou, defendendo a imagem de William com a voz alterada.

\- Oh, Drina, você acredita nisso? Isso é que o ele queria que você pensasse para vos impressionar!

\- Basta! Você fala de coisas que não conhece! Não sabe o que aconteceu! Eu não estou a pedir autorização para casar, não preciso dela, sou a rainha, eu estou a comunicar-lhe o que vou fazer.

\- O que aconteceu entre vós? O que é que ele fez convosco? Ele atentou contra a sua honra? – Perguntou a duquesa inquieta.

\- Nada! Não aconteceu nada!

\- Lord Melbourne pode ser acusado de alta traição! – Ameaçou a duquesa.

\- A Lei de Regência de 1830, que previa uma regência no caso de eu ter herdado o trono antes dos dezoito anos, que tornou ilegal que me casasse sem o consentimento do regente e estabeleceu que o cônjuge seria culpado de alta traição se o casamento se efetuasse sem essa licença já não se aplica. Eu herdei o trono depois dos 18 e tenho 21 anos.

\- E ele está disposto a acompanhar-vos nessa loucura?

\- Claro que sim, se não o fizesse eu não estava a comunicar-lhe que me vou casar com ele.

\- Espere para ver o que vai acontecer quando o seu tio Leopold souber disto! E o Cumberland… - Voltou a ameaçar a duquesa.

\- Eles que digam o que quiserem! - Victoria rematou e saiu da sala.

Leopold soube do que se estava a passar em Inglaterra através da duquesa de Kent. O rei da Bélgica viajou para Londres.

Christian da Dinamarca foi informado que a sua pretensão à mão da rainha de Inglaterra fora preterida pela segunda vez.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

A duquesa de Kent era absolutamente contra àquele casamento, mas achava que era preciso defender a honra de Victoria providenciando acompanhantes para todos os momentos em que ela e Lord Melbourne estivessem juntos a partir de agora.

Victoria achou a imposição absolutamente ridícula porque durante anos tinha reunido a sós com William e porque continuava a ter assuntos políticos a tratar com ele, como seu secretário pessoal, que não se compadeciam com a presença de terceiros durante as suas reuniões.

A duquesa suplicou que pelo menos em espaço aberto fora do palácio e em público, em encontros não políticos, Victoria permitisse a presença de damas de companhia.

Ela não disse que sim, mas não contestou.

William dirigia-se ao encontro de Victoria, para prepararem o Conselho Privado do dia seguinte, quando se cruzou com a duquesa de Kent no corredor.

Quando o viu ela mostrou relutância em olhar para ele, mas William chamou a atenção dela:

\- Vossa Alteza…

Ela parou.

\- Lord Melbourne!

\- Seria possível falarmos uns minutos? – Ele perguntou.

\- Siga-me. – A duquesa ordenou secamente.

Entraram numa sala.

Normalmente, Melbourne votava-lhe tanta cortesia como indiferença. Mas se ele ia casar com a filha dela era necessário suavizar as relações entre todos.

A duquesa não lhe indicou que se sentasse, apenas disse:

\- Fale!

\- Eu sei que não é favorável ao meu casamento com Sua Majestade, o que é perfeitamente compreensível, mas eu só lhe queria dizer que as minhas intenções para com ela são as mais nobres e verdadeiras.

\- Você não é adequado para ela! Você tem tudo errado! - Disse a duquesa com um ar de indignação.

\- Eu sei…

Ela olhou para ele, surpreendida. Ele concordava com ela?

Ele continuou:

\- Mas eu nunca amei nenhuma outra mulher na minha vida como eu amo a sua filha.

\- Ela devia casar com um príncipe de sangue real! – Exclamou a duquesa à beira das lágrimas. – Ela devia ter casado com Albert!

\- Ela não amava Albert!

\- E o que é que isso importa? – Perguntou a duquesa a chorar.

\- Para ela importa!

A duquesa sentou-se num canapé e começou a justificar-se:

\- Ela detesta a forma como eu cuidei dela, mas eu só queria protegê-la! Quando o duque morreu ela era apenas um bebé e eu fiquei sozinha a zelar por ela. Havia o receio de um acidente, de um rapto, de um envenenamento ou de outra qualquer forma de assassinato! Se Victoria desaparecesse isso viria mesmo a calhar ao horrível e reacionário duque de Cumberland, que a segue na linha de sucessão. Um homem de quem se suspeita que matou um dos seus criados… Eu tomei as opções que me pareceram melhores para a manter em segurança.

\- No entanto, mantê-la tão isolada da Corte também não a preparou para aquilo que seria o futuro dela como rainha… - Melbourne disse num tom crítico.

\- Eu tentei preservar a minha filha de qualquer contacto com esse inferno de perdição e de deboche que era a corte de Jorge IV.

\- Mas também não terá sido pródiga em afeto… - Ele observou, com a franqueza que lhe era característica.

\- Eu não tenho uma personalidade muito afetuosa e um monarca tem de ser educado com alguma rigidez para que fique preparado para as exigências que terá de enfrentar. Como um casamento que seja ajustado às necessidades do reino que encabeça e não a concretização de um devaneio! – A duquesa terminou com um tom de voz alterado.

Ficaram em silêncio.

Melbourne sentou-se noutro canapé, mesmo sem ser autorizado a fazê-lo.

\- Eu passei anos a tentar evitar que isto acontecesse… - Disse ele calmamente.

\- Eu sei…- Confessou a duquesa.

Ele consciencializou-se de que ela soubera do que se passava entre ele e Victoria muito antes de terem oficializado a intenção de se casarem. De facto, ele sempre ouvira dizer que as mães sabiam sempre tudo…Ele tinha tido uma relação muito próxima com a sua própria mãe…

\- Ela veio de Brocket Hall lavada em lágrimas… - Recordou a duquesa.

Melbourne sentiu um aperto no estômago.

A duquesa continuou:

\- Eu posso ter uma relação difícil com a minha filha, mas eu amo-a… Disse-lhe que nenhum homem iria desistir dela a menos que sentisse que esse era o seu dever.

William recebeu aquela informação com surpresa e ao mesmo tempo achou tranquilizador que ela tivesse dado essa explicação a Victoria, ajudando-a a compreender a recusa dele.

\- Tem toda a razão, Vossa Alteza. Eu tentei sempre cumprir o meu dever. Se Deus existe Ele sabe que eu tentei! Como eu tentei…Mas depois…

\- A minha aversão não é para consigo, propriamente, mas para aquilo que você lhe vai trazer e para o que não lhe dará… - Ela acabou por admitir.

\- Sabe Vossa Alteza, às vezes eu pergunto-me se estou a ser egoísta…

Ela olhou para ele. O homem dizia coisas que ela não esperava e que faziam com que a sua postura perante ele se transformasse…

\- Qual de nós vai ser mais beneficiado neste casamento? Eu. Eu terei Victória até ao fim dos meus dias…mas ela ficará sozinha cedo demais…

A duquesa não sabia o que lhe responder. A lógica dizia-lhe que devia responder que ele estava a ser egoísta, fazendo-o sentir culpado, vingando-se do que ele estava a fazer com a sua filha. Mas não foi capaz de dizer isso perante a evidência explícita de como ele a amava. Acabou por dizer:

\- Eu sei que fez tudo por ela…e que vai continuar a fazer. Mas eu não posso deixar de lamentar que as coisas não estejam a acontecer como eu imaginei para ela. Não foi para isto que eu a protegi, que eu fiz tantos sacrifícios, que vivemos com tantas dificuldades depois da morte do duque… Eu fiz tudo para que ela se tornasse rainha e agora ela está à beira de perder o trono!

\- Só posso garantir que, em qualquer circunstância, estarei sempre ao lado dela...Se me dá licença…

Melbourne levantou-se e saiu.

A preparação do Conselho Privado decorreu durante toda a tarde. Era preciso prever o que os conselheiros iriam dizer ou perguntar e preparar de antemão as respostas adequadas.

Victoria sentia um nó no estômago com a aproximação do dia em que ia tornar público o assunto do seu casamento.

Quando a reunião terminou estava a anoitecer e, embora já previsse a resposta, Victoria perguntou:

\- Janta comigo, não janta William?

\- Claro, não jantamos juntos todos os dias?

\- Quase todos os dias… - Ela corrigiu. – Há aqueles dias em que você vai jantar em casa de outras pessoas… - Acrescentou num tom de repreensão bem-humorada.

\- Eu sou convidado, Victoria. Eu já declino muitos convites. Há alguns que eu não posso recusar.

Ele levantou-se e ela fez o mesmo.

Enquanto ele arrumava a pasta com papéis ela dirigiu-se à porta e trancou-a discretamente.

Ele notou o que ela tinha feito, mas fingiu não ter percebido.

Ela movimentou-se pela sala, como quem está na expectativa de algo, enquanto ele terminava de arrumar os documentos.

Então, à esquerda dele ela perguntou:

\- Mas vai sair?

\- Vou a casa trocar de roupa e volto para jantar. – Ele respondeu fechando a pasta.

Ela aproximou-se dele e agarrou-lhe o braço esquerdo.

Quando ele se virou para ela, para perceber o que pretendia, Victoria agarrou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos, esticou-se e beijou-o.

Ele respondeu de imediato.

Beijaram-se de forma voraz! Ela desejava consumi-lo! Ele poderia absorvê-la!

Depois ele beijou-lhe os ombros e as clavículas. Adorava cobrir-lhe de beijos as partes do corpo expostas no decote do vestido. Tinha idolatrado durante anos o corpo dela, sobretudo o que era revelado acima do decote, e agora podia desfrutar dele sempre que queria. Era intoxicante beijar assim a pele dela!

\- William, eu preciso de si… - Ela pediu baixinho no ouvido dele, os lábios roçando na orelha, enquanto lhe sentia as mãos nas ancas e a boca no pescoço.

\- Eu sei, mas é melhor não… - Ele advertiu, tentando recuperar a compostura possível e olhando para ela seriamente.

\- Mas você disse-me, naquela cama, que todas as noites que eu quisesse estaria disponível para a mulher que existe dentro de mim… - Ela tentou reclamar, olhando para a cama ao fundo, no quarto com a porta aberta.

\- E você sabe que isso é a mais pura verdade. Mas também sabe que não deve continuar a acontecer agora. Nós não podemos repetir o que aconteceu aqui nessa noite, é demasiado arriscado… E a decisão sobre o nosso destino ainda pode demorar e não é prudente continuar a brincar com o fogo…

\- Mas eu preciso…daquilo que você me faz sentir…outra vez… - Ela suplicou.

Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela. Parecia questionar-se: o que é que eu hei-de fazer convosco?

Fê-la caminhar em recuo até à parede mais próxima, levantou-lhe a saia e o saiote para cima e procurou com a mão direita a abertura central das cuecas dela.

Ele podia ter começado por aqui… Mas não começara.

Os beijos que ele lhe dava! O toque da mão dele! O calor, o movimento! O cheiro da pele dele! Victoria estava deliciada.

De todas as partes do corpo dela que ele tocara esta era aquela onde a pele era mais macia, fina e delicada! Quase pueril. Ele nunca devia ter tido acesso a esta pele e a esta carne que se lhe ampliava na mão!

Victoria achou que em algum momento ele iria levá-la para a cama ou deitá-la no chão. Não importava que não fosse a hora nem o local para que algo assim pudesse acontecer! Perdeu a noção do tempo! No entanto, em algum instante deu-se conta que ele se estava a demorar mais naquela circunstância do que tinha previsto.

\- O que é que está a fazer? – Perguntou de forma lânguida.

\- O que você está a sentir. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Oh, e ela estava a sentir! Ela estava a sentir! Os dedos dele que lhe tocavam o centro do mundo e o efeito tremendo dessa ação! Os movimentos: longos, curtos, lentos, mais rápidos, mais ao lado, mais ao centro, mais abaixo, mais acima. A palma da mão a acariciá-la…

\- Diga-me onde é que precisa que eu ponha os dedos… - Ele pediu.

Ela não entendeu exatamente. Então, ela precisava dos dedos dele lá, onde ele os tinha!

\- Aqui? Mais acima? Mais abaixo? – Ele perguntou enquanto mudava os dedos para as posições de que falava.

Ela entendeu. Ele queria que ela o guiasse para onde era melhor para ela.

\- Aí, William! Aí! – Ela pediu com urgência para que ele não se desviasse um milímetro. E depois de forma lenta: - Aí…

Cresceu! Aumentou! A necessidade dela, a velocidade dele! A respiração dela e o desejo dele!

Ele estava atento à forma como ela gemia baixinho e à respiração dela, de olhos fechados enquanto a segurava pela cintura com o braço esquerdo e usava a mão direita para a incentivar.

Ela firmou as mãos nos ombros dele. Precisava de apoio para continuar a subir e para suportar.

Ele mudou um dedo mais para cima e depois tocou-lhe mais para o lado esquerdo.

Ela derreteu na mão dele! O corpo em espasmos, a boca aberta, os olhos revirados, as pernas em desfalecimento…

Ele manteve a mão nela enquanto ela se completou numa tentativa inconsciente de fuga da mão dele.

Victoria caiu de joelhos com ele a suportar-lhe o corpo com as mãos por baixo dos braços, impedindo-a de atingir o chão de repente.

Ele abraçou-a e beijou-lhe a testa!

Ela queria abraçá-lo, mas não tinha ainda domínio sobre os próprios movimentos. Não havia força para isso. Todo o seu corpo pesava demais.

Ficaram ajoelhados no chão, enlaçados um no outro.

\- Você não estava dentro de mim… - Ela observou com um tom de ligeiro espanto.

\- Não.

\- Nunca tinha sido assim…

\- Mas pode ser assim. E assim não há perigo. – Ele advertiu.

\- É aliviador!

\- Eu sei Victoria, eu sei que é aliviador… - Ele concordou sensibilizado pela observação dela.

Passados uns segundos ele acrescentou:

\- Você também pode fazê-lo. À noite na sua cama…vai ver que resulta…

Ela olhou para ele tomando consciência do significado do que ele lhe dizia. Até ao casamento, fosse isso de que forma fosse, ele não iria ceder para que acontecesse de outra maneira. Para a proteger. Mas ensinara-lhe como é que ela podia obter prazer sozinha, como é que ela podia mitigar o desejo que sentia por ele.

Ele levantou-se e puxou-a para cima a ela também. Depois disse:

\- Agora eu tenho mesmo de ir mudar de roupa, mas voltarei rapidamente para o jantar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Ele beijou-a suavemente nos lábios, pegou na pasta e saiu.

No dia seguinte, Victoria esperou por William na sala verde.

Ele chegou, beijou-a e disse:

\- Bom dia, meu amor! Está preparada?

Ela respirou fundo.

\- Bom dia, William! E se eu disser que não estou?

\- Você é capaz! E eu estarei ali ao lado.

Ela sorriu e ele retribuiu.

A função dele, como sempre, era acalmá-la e dar-lhe confiança, mas ele estava tão ou mais nervoso do que ela pela expectativa do que iria acontecer a partir deste momento, quando as palavras que ela preparara tivessem sido pronunciadas publicamente perante o Conselho Privado. No entanto, ele tinha de disfarçar.

\- A não ser que ainda queira desistir… - Ele brincou.

Ela olhou para ele com ar de repreensão e disse:

\- Claro que não!

De seguida ela fez sinal com a cabeça para que saíssem.

Atravessaram o corredor. Ele um passo atrás e ao lado direito dela.

A rainha entrou na sala do trono, onde já estava reunido o Conselho Privado pleno para o anúncio do noivado da soberana, seguida por Melbourne.

O Conselho curvou-se numa vénia.

Melbourne parou em lugar conveniente enquanto ela caminhou para o trono e se sentou.

Ela olhou para ele na fila da frente, do lado direito dela.

Ele fez o mesmo movimento de encorajamento com as sobrancelhas que lhe tinha feito no dia do primeiro Conselho Privado.

Ela lembrou-se que ele usara o mesmo gesto no dia em que tinham partilhado uma cama pela primeira vez! Victoria sentiu-se ganhar coragem, olhou para a frente e esforçou-se para disfarçar a forma como tremia por dentro. Agora também já não era aquela menina de 18 anos apreensiva. E o amor que tinha por ele dava-lhe uma coragem imensurável. Não importava o quão difícil fosse ou o que tivesse de ser superado. Ela fá-lo-ia.

Posicionou o papel que trazia com o pequeno discurso que faria e declarou:

\- Desde o nosso último encontro, eu declarei a intenção de unir-me em casamento com o 1º Conde Melbourne, William Lamb. Espero que Deus abençoe essa união e torne-a propícia aos interesses do meu povo, assim como à minha própria felicidade doméstica.

Melbourne sentiu que o coração lhe caía aos pés ao ouvir pronunciar o seu nome perante o Conselho Privado.

O anúncio caiu na sala como uma bala de canhão. De imediato houve um burburinho com os membros do conselho todos a olhar para ele e a comentarem entre si o que acabavam de ouvir.

Melbourne achou que Wellington o fulminava com o olhar. Olhou para Victoria.

Ela olhou para ele.

Wellington lembrou-se da manhã em que encontrara Melbourne a caminhar para casa a pé com as roupas do baile…Ele falava mesmo da rainha? O que é que eles tinham andado a fazer?

\- Vossa Majestade, com a vossa permissão, não posso crer em escolha tão inconsequente! – Disse Wellington.

\- Porquê inconsequente, Vossa Graça? - A rainha perguntou tentando manter a firmeza da voz.

\- O estatuto de Lord Melbourne não é equivalente ao vosso, não é um príncipe de sangue real! Só por si tal facto torna este casamento completamente inviável! Para já não falar, no passado do candidato… nas relações políticas… na idade demasiado avançada para vos acompanhar no trono… Os seus súbditos considerariam o casamento moralmente inaceitável.

\- Lord Melbourne já não é primeiro-ministro e é atualmente um conde inglês o que quase equivale a um duque alemão.

\- Mas, Vossa Majestade, uma rainha não pode subverter a Lei de 1772 e casar com um homem de estatuto inferior sem perder o trono…

Victoria sentiu-se agravada. Wellington já estava a levar o assunto ao extremo…

\- Pois eu gostaria que essa conjugação de fatores fosse ponderada. A manutenção do trono e o casamento com Lord Melbourne.

\- Não vejo nenhuma possibilidade de que isso possa acontecer… - O duque insistiu.

\- Em alternativa também posso optar por um casamento morganático… - Ela usava, mais uma vez, o único escudo de que dispunha.

Wellington consciencializou-se da dimensão da relação da rainha com o primeiro-ministro. Ela estava disposta a enfrentar todas as consequências?

\- Majestade… Isso tem consequências políticas graves! E Vossa Majestade está em condições de fazer uma aliança vantajosa para a Grã-Bretanha, é rainha da mais rica potência europeia, este casamento inviabiliza uma aliança dessa natureza.

\- Se eu tivesse aceitado Albert de Saxe-Coburgo Gotta que aliança vantajosa ele traria para a Inglaterra? E ao casar com Lord Melbourne estou a fazer um casamento inglês. Há melhor opção do que casar com um inglês, que conhece a nação como ninguém e que ama a pátria onde nasceu? E que é puramente anglicano!

\- O facto de já não ser primeiro-ministro não lhe anula as relações políticas que mantém do passado. - Advertiu Wellington.

Os membros do Conselho manifestaram-se favoravelmente à observação.

Victoria deixou passar a advertência, não tinha como a contradizer. Mas o duque de Sussex avançou outra observação, o que preencheu o espaço de tempo em que a rainha poderia ter respondido a Wellington:

\- Mas a vida pouco ortodoxa, digamos assim, de Lord Melbourne irá ser motivo de embaraço para o trono inglês, para Vós e para a Inglaterra perante os outros estados da Europa e do mundo!

Então ela tinha feito a mulher dele duquesa e ele agora fazia uma observação destas? Não tinha ele agido também de forma contrária à Lei de 1772? Mas Victoria sabia que este aspeto seria sempre invocado por alguém e que a situação do casamento dela era mais grave do que a do tio…

Melbourne recebeu as observações do duque como um ataque à sua dignidade. Sentiu-se constrangido por estar a trazer desonra para Victoria e para o império inglês. Colocou os olhos no chão.

Victoria olhou para William, mas não encontrou os olhos dele. Disse para a assembleia:

\- Senhores, Lord Melbourne nunca fez nada de que se deva envergonhar e por isso não pode trazer nenhuma infâmia ao trono inglês. As questões relativas ao seu primeiro casamento, que circularam nos jornais, não foram desencadeadas por ele, foram algo a que foi completamente alheio. E os senhores sabem como os jornais exageram e deturpam a verdade dos factos. Por outro lado, nos processos que correram em tribunal Lord Melbourne foi declarado inocente. O Conselho Privado da rainha põe em causa a competência e a imparcialidade dos tribunais ingleses?

Victoria voltou a olhar para William e encontrou os olhos dele.

\- Não, Senhora. – Respondeu o duque de Sussex.

\- Lord Melbourne é um dos homens mais dignos da Grã-Bretanha que serviu como militar e como político. Durante as Guerras Napoleónicas serviu como capitão e como major na Infantaria Voluntária de Hertfordshire e além de outros cargos políticos serviu o mais elevado da nação abaixo do monarca, primeiro-ministro.

Wellington sorriu de forma irónica. Das Guerras Napoleónicas sabia ele tudo, ou não fosse ele o comandante do exército britânico-alemão e seus aliados belgo-holandeses, ao lado das forças prussianas, que havia, finalmente, derrotado Napoleão, em 1815, na famosa Batalha de Waterloo! William Lamb tinha servido aqueles cargos militares em 1803 e em 1804, mas em solo inglês! De qualquer das formas não deixava de ser um serviço militar à coroa britânica e Arthur Wellesley reconhecia a capacidade de luta da rainha, incluindo a introdução deste aspeto como elemento de valorização do noivo que pretendia!

Melbourne pensou que não se lembrava de ter falado sobre a sua contribuição militar com Victoria. Ela tinha andado a reunir informação por conta própria.

A rainha continuava:

\- Além disso, Lord Melbourne teve o gesto mais nobre que um cidadão britânico podia ter ao salvar a vida da soberana. Há algum outro ato de maior dignidade? Os senhores leram o que saiu nos jornais na época? Sabem como a opinião pública valoriza Lord Melbourne, quer na Grã-Bretanha, quer no mundo?

O duque de Sussex voltou a interpelar a rainha:

\- No entanto, Lord Melbourne é um homem de uma idade relativamente avançada. Se vos fosse permitido, o que eu não creio, a possibilidade de casar com ele e de manter o trono, a probabilidade de dar à Inglaterra uma extensa prole que assegurasse a sucessão é mais reduzida…

Houve mais burburinho na sala.

Melbourne estava cada vez mais incomodado com toda a gente a falar dele como se ele não estivesse ali. E ele não podia dizer nada. Não lhe competia. O assunto era entre a rainha e o seu Conselho Privado, ao qual ele também pertencia, mas naquele momento sentia que o seu lugar era apenas de pretendente à mão da rainha.

\- Se eu casar com um homem jovem há nisso alguma garantia de que venha a ter uma extensa prole? – Perguntou a rainha de forma que sabia que bloqueava o duque.

\- Não, Senhora… Mas as probabilidades são menores…

\- Bem, senhores, acho que não podemos assentar as nossas ações em meras probabilidades. Casar com um homem jovem não garante que ele não possa ser inapto para gerar filhos ou que não possa morrer novo…

Melbourne surpreendia-se cada vez mais com a argumentação e com a desenvoltura de Victoria. Mesmo em questões mais delicadas como esta da produção de um herdeiro…

\- O Conselho Privado terá de ponderar muito bem esta questão para poder emitir um parecer. – Afirmou Wellington.

\- Então eu peço que considereis, senhores, como o meu casamento com Lord Melbourne é mais favorável do que desfavorável. O Conselho sempre me aconselhou a casar e é isso que eu quero fazer. Casar vai permitir superar os problemas que o Conselho encontra no facto de me manter solteira: passarei a ter alguém ao meu lado para partilhar o meu reinado e, se me fosse autorizado fazer um casamento não morganático e manter o trono, poderia assegurar a sucessão. E não há outro homem mais indicado para ocupar o lugar de meu marido do que Lord Melbourne, que é a pessoa que esteve ao meu lado desde o primeiro dia do meu reinado, aquele que melhor me orientou e o homem que tem a cultura e experiência política certa, que um jovem monarca não teria, muito menos se fosse um príncipe estrangeiro.

A rainha decidiu que o Conselho Privado terminava aqui.

Victoria estava emocionalmente fatigada.

William sentia-se pequenino ao ser alvo de escrutínio minucioso de toda a gente, a ter de provar ser merecedor da mão da rainha. Como se fosse necessário mais do que amá-la perdidamente!

Ela levantou-se e abandonou a sala do trono.

Ele saiu imediatamente atrás, como fazia sempre.

Regressaram à sala verde.

No outro Conselho Privado ela ficara indignada, agora não. Percorreu o corredor em silêncio, mas quando entrou na sala verde disse com ar de fadiga:

\- Estou cansada, William.

\- Eu sei… - Disse ele puxando-a para si e colocando os braços à volta das costas dela. - Mas isto acabou de começar…

Ele era sempre tão terno e quente!

\- Desculpe William, estar a fazê-lo passar por isto! – Ela pediu.

\- Por favor, minha querida…não há do que pedir desculpa. Aliás, se alguém tiver de pedir desculpa sou eu pois eu é que nos meti nesta situação…

\- Ninguém teve culpa, são as circunstâncias das nossas vidas… Você compreende a minha posição… William, meu amor, eu não queria ter de abdicar! Sei que houve um propósito divino na minha vida… - Ela explicou angustiada.

\- Claro que eu compreendo…

\- Mas se restar apenas essa hipótese eu fá-lo-ei! E não é por si! Não me peça desculpa, nem me agradeça! É por nós, é por mim. Mesmo que me tirem o trono eu continuarei a viver, mas sem você eu deixaria de respirar…

Ele beijou-a apaixonadamente e depois disse:

\- Você é o símbolo de uma nova era e os seus súbditos estão agradecidos por isso. Eles estão cansados de ser governados por homens velhos e sabem como são afortunados por terem por uma jovem e linda rainha! Vamos esperar que quem, de entre eles, tem o poder de decisão também sinta as coisas desta forma…

\- De qualquer maneira, eu sei que vou poder ficar assim, abraçada a si para sempre.

\- No que depender de mim…

Cumberland soube do que se estava a passar em Inglaterra através dos Tories. O rei de Hanôver viajou para Londres.

Os jornais começaram a divulgar a novidade. Uns de forma desfavorável outros de forma favorável. Havia inclusive fações, um grupo de jornais desfavoráveis e um grupo de jornais favoráveis, conforme a posição de quem os dirigia.

Lord Melbourne era o homem com um passado envolvido em escândalos, o arrivista político, o sedutor da rainha virgem, um homem demasiado velho.

Lord Melbourne era o digno primeiro-ministro, o conselheiro da rainha, o homem que salvara a vida de Sua Majestade, um homem bonito.

A opinião pública começou a formar-se também. Para uns, era uma vergonha, para outros, um conto de fadas.

A rainha estava louca.

A rainha estava apaixonada.

Mas a paixão também era uma loucura. Uma rainha não casa por paixão, casa por dever!

Os jornais foram, inclusive, tal como se previa, repescar os escândalos anteriores em que o nome de William estivera envolvido….

Lord Hastings, irmão de Flora Hastings, um Torie, deliciava-se com a exploração e o empolamento desta história nos jornais e na opinião pública como vingança pelo que tinha acontecido a Lady Flora.

Melbourne não lia os jornais, pois, deixara de ler havia anos, mas ouvia os comentários.

Nos clubes de cavalheiros de Londres não se falava de outra coisa. No White's, frequentado pelos Tories, a história estava ao rubro. No Brooks's, de maioria Whig, e do qual Melbourne fazia parte, o assunto era mais suavizado, mas não deixava de causar espanto. Agora todos compreendiam porque é que ele se demitira do cargo de primeiro-ministro e porque é que a rainha agira calmamente perante essa evidência. Deixaria de o ter apenas à secretária para o passar a ter na cama! Se é que ele não passara já por lá!

Victoria lia os jornais todos, apesar de, por vezes, Lehzen e as suas damas tentarem evitar que lhe chegassem. Dedicava-se, inclusive, a fazer contas para calcular a percentagem de notícias favoráveis por comparação com a percentagem de notícias desfavoráveis! Umas vezes ganhava o sim outras vezes ganhava o não, à medida que o tempo passava.

Quando estava com William contava-lhe o que lia.

\- Não quero saber! – Dizia ele.

\- Mas eu preciso de partilhar o que sinto!

\- Compreendo…

Compreendia, mas achava assustador que ela se dedicasse a contabilizar as notícias!

Ele sujeitava-se a ouvir o que ela dizia.

Ela acabava por não dizer tudo porque sabia que isso o incomodava.

Era preciso deixar acalmar a opinião pública. Com o tempo as coisas acabam sempre por serenar, tornam-se naturais, já toda a gente sabe e já comentou bastante.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Leopold chegara ao palácio.

Victoria de bom grado teria mandado a guarda barrar-lhe a entrada, mas não era prudente proceder dessa forma.

Quando entrou na sala do trono o rei da Bélgica cumprimentou Victoria secamente e ela reagiu da mesma forma.

\- Victoria.

\- Tio.

\- Bem, julgo que é claro porque é que eu estou aqui. A sua mãe contactou-me e pediu-me que viesse incutir juízo nessa cabeça. Lembra-se, com certeza, que quando fui embora da última vez lhe disse que ia ficar atendo ao que se passava em Londres.

\- Agradeço a vossa preocupação, mas a vossa viagem foi em vão. Nada do que me possa dizer vai poder mudar o que quer que seja! – Ela tentou bloqueá-lo de imediato.

\- Eu acho que você ainda não ponderou profundamente nas consequências do que está a fazer, pois não, Victoria? Lord Melbourne, com certeza, não a tem alertado para algumas questões porque não lhe interessam…

Victoria teve vontade de o colocar na rua! Falar assim de William na presença dela!

Leopold continuou:

\- Lembra-se do que lhe disse naquela noite em que viemos da ópera na sua carruagem?

\- Nós não estamos mais naquela época! O movimento cartista está a ser controlado e a minha popularidade como rainha é mais elevada…

\- Mas surgem sempre outros movimentos…E com uma rainha a comportar-se desta forma dissoluta e desonrosa para a monarquia inglesa é normal que surja contestação e que ela cresça e que se torne numa revolução que deponha a monarquia!

Victoria cresceu em indignação e repreendeu-o num tom alto e crispado:

\- Eu não lhe admito que venha aqui, a minha casa, dizer-me o que eu devo fazer na minha vida pessoal e política! Muito menos que se dirija a mim com linguagem ofensiva!

Leopold ficou um pouco tenso, mas acrescentou:

\- Haverá quem exija que abdique! Essa loucura será a sua ruína!

\- Eu não lhe reconheço qualquer autoridade sobre mim! Está autorizado a sair!

Ela colocava-o fora da sala do trono!

Ele saiu.

Ele estava a ameaça-la? Seria possível que ele estivesse disposto a fomentar uma rebelião contra a própria sobrinha, que levasse à sua deposição, só para se vingar pelo facto de ela não ter casado com Albert, como ele pretendia?

Não era possível! Leopold, do que ela conhecia, era relativamente inofensivo. Fazia aquelas ameaças, mas não seria capaz de atuar realmente contra ela. Apesar de tudo ela achava que, no fundo, ele gostava dela…Ou não?

Quando o duque de Cumberland, Ernest Augustus, desde 1837 primeiro rei de Hanôver, chegou a Londres, começou a movimentar-se nos círculos Tories. Queria informar-se de tudo o que se passava, perceber as intenções da sua fação política, montar uma estratégia e ganhar aliados. Ao nascer como quinto filho homem de George III não era provável que herdasse o trono do Reino Unido, mas as diversas circunstâncias da vida dos seus irmãos mais velhos e a morte da única neta de George III, Charlotte, ao dar à luz, e do seu filho, ainda lhe haviam dado a esperança de poder vir a governar este reino. Todavia, essa possibilidade acabara quando Victoria, filha do seu irmão Edward Augustus, Duque de Kent, nascera. Em 1839 ele achara que ainda podia haver uma hipótese, quando Victoria ficara afetada pela resignação de Lord Melbourne como primeiro-ministro, mas não tinha conseguido ter sucesso. Agora, havia de novo uma possibilidade, mais forte do que a anterior. Insistir naquele casamento era um desvario! E ele continuava a ser o herdeiro de Victoria enquanto ela não tivesse filhos!

No White's a história do casamento da soberana era vista como algo sórdido. A alegação de loucura da rainha voltou a ser posta em cima da mesa por Cumberland. Nenhum monarca no seu perfeito juízo tomaria tal decisão! Pior do que não querer casar era agora querer casar com aquele homem! Além de tudo, Whig! Se fosse feita uma forte campanha na imprensa…

Grande parte dos Tories apoiava a ideia de demência, reforçada pelos transtornos mentais do seu avô, George III, que muitos temiam que Victoria pudesse ter herdado. A solução seria a rainha abdicar. E o único substituto natural era Cumberland! E ele tinha forte influência na Câmara dos Lordes.

Wellington e, por sua influência, Peel viam com apreensão esta solução. A rainha podia estar a ser inconsequente, mas estava no perfeito domínio das suas faculdades. Querer forjar o contrário não era certo e seria insustentável. E ela era um monarca digno enquanto Cumberland no trono seria um perigo. Um homem em quem Wellington não confiava, devido a manobras políticas do passado, envolvido num rol de escândalos que incluíam crimes, com uma personalidade turbulenta e impopular. Arthur Wellesley achava que o povo preferiria ter Tom Thumb no trono a ser governado por Cumberland!

Tinha de haver outra solução.

Num vestido de tecido floral, Victoria estava no jardim a pintar tentando distrair-se dos problemas que lhe ocupavam a mente. Junto dela estavam sentadas Emma e Harriet. Se agora a sua relação com William era de noivos então podiam proceder como tal. Que pudessem estar ao ar livre em vez de fechados no interior do palácio! Ainda que tivesse de haver escolta! Estar com ele era bom em qualquer local, mas passear ao ar livre era muito agradável.

Ele chegou.

Ela levantou-se e as damas levantaram-se de seguida.

Ele agarrou a mão dela, levantou-a e beijou-a. Passou-lhe o polegar pelos nós dos dedos mantendo-lhe a mão na sua mais tempo do que seria necessário. Sorriu e disse olhando para ela:

\- Bom dia!

Ela sorriu.

Depois ele virou-se e disse:

\- Senhoras!

Elas baixaram a cabeça.

William fez sinal com os olhos a Victoria para que começassem a andar.

Ela percebeu.

Começaram a caminhar lado a lado seguidos pelas damas.

Ele notara que ela ficara feliz com a chegada dele, que estava aparentemente calma, mas havia uma tensão implícita.

Ela suspirou e disse:

\- William, o meu tio Leopold esteve aqui…

Então era isso.

\- E o que é que ele disse?

\- Barbaridades! – Respondeu Victoria indignada.

Estavam num espaço amplo com erva verde. O dia estava muito bonito, com sol, mas ligeiramente frio. Victoria queria ficar sozinha com William, mas não havia um espaço onde se refugiassem e as suas damas estavam lá atrás. Mas podiam ficar mais afastadas…

Victoria virou-se para trás e fez sinal com a mão para que parassem. Elas obedeceram. Ela e William continuaram a andar.

\- Disse que a minha escolha é desonrosa para o trono inglês… - Ela concretizou em tom de tristeza.

William sentiu um aperto no estômago.

\- E que por causa desta opção eu posso ser forçada a abdicar e que pode haver uma revolta que ponha fim à monarquia… - Concluiu, mostrando preocupação.

Ele sentiu-se em agonia pela eventualidade de alguma dessas hipóteses se tornar real. Parou e ela parou ao lado dele.

\- Lamento Victoria, eu nunca quis que as coisas chegassem a este ponto... – Disse ele sem olhar para ela.

\- Eu sei… - Disse ela, virando a cabeça para o lado para olhar para ele e, de seguida, perguntou:

\- Você acha que pode haver uma revolução como a que aconteceu em França em 1789 que instaurou a República?

\- Não! Algo tão grave não. Como eu sempre digo, os britânicos não são um povo revolucionário. Mas receio que há mais…

\- Mais? O quê?

\- O que tenho para lhe dizer não é bom…

\- O quê? Diga William! – Ela exigiu numa ansiedade crescente.

Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para ela e informou:

\- Disseram-me que o seu tio Cumberland também está em Londres e que se movimenta no sentido de reunir apoios para a causa dele…que é ocupar o vosso trono…Ele quer forçar a vossa abdicação… fundamentando-se na lei e sob pretexto de…insanidade…

\- Ele também virá aqui? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

\- Não, ele não virá. Não com aquilo que ele anda a planear contra vós…

Victoria olhou para a frente. Estava desalentada pelo que lia nos jornais e pela conversa que tinha tido com Leopold. Agora esta notícia era ainda pior. Não era capaz de parecer forte agora. Deixou-se cair de joelhos sobre o chão provocando um balão na saia do vestido.

Ele baixou-se imediatamente ao lado dela e colocou o braço esquerdo à volta das suas costas e a mão direita no seu braço direito, por baixo do cotovelo, na expectativa de a levantar.

Harriet deu um passo em frente com intenção de ir ajudar. Emma agarrou-lhe um braço e acenou negativamente com a cabeça para que ela não fosse. William estava lá! Ele era a melhor ajuda que a rainha podia ter.

Victoria não reagiu ao impulso dele para que se levantasse, mantendo-se imóvel no chão com os olhos fechados e dizendo:

\- Deixe-me ficar assim, William…

Na impossibilidade de a abraçar, e tendo em conta o frio ligeiro, ele despiu o casaco e colocou-o sobre os ombros dela, sentando-se depois no chão ao seu lado.

\- Devia ter trazido um xaile, Victoria.

Ao colocar-lhe o casaco ele aproveitara para passar a parte de fora dos dedos pela sua pele nua, para que ela o sentisse. E o casaco trazia o calor e o cheiro dele e isso confortou-a! Ela desejou encostar a cabeça ao ombro dele, mas não era conveniente!

Observando-os assim à distância, Harriet e Emma estava enternecidas! Pareciam um casal de noivos adolescentes. Nada daquilo que se desenrolava diante dos seus olhos era convencional, mas também não podia ser considerado inaceitável. A rainha sentada no chão do jardim, o homem com quem queria casar envolvendo-a com um braço, colocar-lhe assim o casaco pelas costas e sentar-se no chão ao seu lado…

\- Os meus tios parecem gárgulas… - Observou Victoria.

Passados uns segundos ela perguntou:

\- O que é que você acha que o Conselho Privado vai dizer?

\- Calculo que não seja favorável.

\- E no parlamento?

\- A minha influência lá, neste momento, está diminuída, como sabe. Mesmo alguns dos membros do meu partido não veem com bons olhos o nosso casamento. Digamos que a situação é bizarra demais. As pessoas não estão preparadas, a lei não está preparada…No entanto, ainda temos a sorte do Gabinete ser Whig porque se fosse de Tories…

\- Mas Cumberland é impopular, não é? – Ela perguntou esperançosa.

\- É. Mas se tiver os apoios certos chegará lá. A massa da população é favorável a vós, mas a aristocracia conservadora não vê com bons olhos o nosso casamento. E será a aristocracia a votar no parlamento, não o povo…

\- E o amor?

\- Hum! – Melbourne suspirou. – Eles não estão preparados para isso, Victoria. Não é assim que o mundo se organiza. Você sabe…

\- Eu só quero ser feliz! Ao seu lado…

\- O que me preocupa é aquilo a que você pode ser obrigada a renunciar por minha causa.

\- Não é por si William! É por nós, é por mim! Eu já lhe expliquei isto. Em vez de se sentir responsável pelas consequências negativas do nosso casamento interprete a situação exatamente ao contrário. Todas as consequências que eu tiver de enfrentar são para atingir a felicidade. O seu papel na minha vida é unicamente de me permitir alcançar a glória, independentemente de todas as consequências que daí advierem. A felicidade que eu encontro ao seu lado estará sempre acima de todas as coisas.

Ele sorriu e disse:

\- Ainda que durante anos eu temesse que se chegasse ao sofrimento do momento em que estamos e quisesse desesperadamente evitar isso, por vós, quando eu acabei por ceder, no fundo, o que me motivou foi ter percebido que essa dor seria ainda maior e mais destruidora, para ambos, se eu não cedesse. Agora, que já chegámos até aqui, eu continuo a desejar que você não tivesse de passar por isto, mas eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz que nos permite ter o que temos em conjunto…

Ela agarrou a mão esquerda dele com a sua mão direita e os dedos de ambos entrelaçaram-se. À distância ninguém percebia. E então ela disse:

\- Você fez tudo certo, nós fizemos tudo certo…São eles que estão errados, mas nós ainda não perdemos…

\- Não, ainda não. E vamos ter de acreditar até ao fim…

\- Sua Majestade, o rei da Bélgica, Senhor!

Pela agitação do mordomo ao entrar na sala já dava para perceber que Leopold viria impaciente.

O mordomo ainda mal tinha terminado a frase e Leopold já estava a entrar na divisão, encarando Melbourne.

O rei tinha ousado entrar na sua casa sem ser autorizado! Como é que ele se atrevia? Melbourne preparou-se para o embate. Leopold podia ser rei, mas era um interlocutor incipiente, que barafustava, mas com quem era fácil argumentar.

O mordomo saiu imediatamente e fechou a porta.

\- Lord Melbourne!

\- Vossa Majestade!

Estavam os dois de pé, de frente um para o outro, com alguns metros de intervalo.

Dada a indelicadeza da entrada Melbourne achou que não tinha de lhe indicar um assento.

\- Bem, julgo que não preciso de lhe dizer o motivo que me traz aqui… - O rei começou.

Melbourne assentiu com a cabeça, mas não fez nenhuma observação.

\- A natureza do interesse da minha sobrinha por si sempre foi clara para mim, assim como ficou justificada na minha cabeça a razão da recusa dela em pedir Albert em casamento. Todavia, eu não esperava que ela chegasse ao ponto de querer que você fosse, efetivamente, mais do que seu Primeiro-Ministro. Eu devia ter suspeitado de imediato que uma razão forte estava por trás da sua resignação…Lord Melbourne deixou de ser Primeiro-Ministro para ser rei de Inglaterra! – Exclamou em tom irónico.

Melbourne interferiu, impedindo-o de continuar a teatralizar:

\- Vossa Majestade não precisa de rodear a questão nem de ironizar comigo! Pode ir direto ao assunto! O que tem para me dizer, de facto?

\- Desista do casamento com a minha sobrinha!

\- Desistir? – Perguntou Melbourne com um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Victoria é jovem e volúvel, não sabe o quer, está encantada pelo seu charme, mas nós podemos falar de homem para homem.

\- De homem para homem? – Perguntou Melbourne, como quem diz: "tem a certeza?"

\- Você, que gosta tanto dela, sabe que se pensar bem neste assunto não está ser racional. Sabe que ela merece outro casamento, alguém jovem que a acompanhe pela vida, muitos mais anos do que aqueles que lhe restam…

Melbourne começou a ficar desconfortável com aquela conversa.

\- Você é velho ao lado de Victoria! Mais dia, menos dia ela vai-se cansar. Provavelmente vai apaixonar-se por homens mais novos… Não seria a primeira vez que você passaria por isso…

Agora Melbourne estava a ficar agoniado. Leopold sabia exatamente onde tocar.

\- Você sabe que isto é um devaneio. É preferível desistir enquanto é tempo. É o melhor para Victoria e evita os problemas que você próprio poderia ter no futuro.

\- Vossa Majestade! – Melbourne exclamou demasiado alto para os ouvidos de Leopold.

O rei calou-se.

Agora Leopold ia ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer. Melbourne continuou:

\- Há pouco o Senhor disse que queria falar comigo de homem para homem, não foi?

Leopold assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Então, de homem para homem, o que eu tenho para lhe dizer é que o que existe entre mim e Victoria é um sentimento elevado que está acima de todas as coisas. Eu posso ser muito mais velho do que ela, mas Victoria ama-me e eu não receio que ela me possa trair. Além disso, apesar da minha idade e da consciência plena de que ela irá ficar sozinha dentro de alguns anos, eu quero dar-lhe tudo o que eu puder durante todo o tempo que for possível. Ainda se lembra do que é amar uma mulher, Majestade? Tem alguma que ame verdadeiramente neste momento? E que o ame a si?

Agora Melbourne tinha tocado no ponto fraco de Leopold. Charlotte! Charlotte que Leopold amara e com quem fora casado apenas um ano e meio! Charlotte de quem ele podia estar sempre junto que nunca se cansava! Charlotte que falecera em 1817, aos 21 aos de idade, ao dar à luz o filho de ambos natimorto. Um golpe só que levara toda a esperança e felicidade de Leopold. Nunca conseguira recuperar plenamente aquele sentimento de felicidade que abençoou a sua curta vida de casado com aquela mulher. Sem ela ficara incompleto. Foi como se tivesse perdido o coração!

Ele voltara a casar em 1829, mas o casamento terminara em 1831. E em 1832 realizara um terceiro casamento com uma mulher com menos 22 anos que se considerou sacrificada ao casar com ele: Louise d'Orléans, filha do rei de França. Todavia, a convivência revelara a possibilidade de entendimento e de afeto entre ambos. Porém, ninguém podia preencher o vazio que fora deixado por Charlotte!

\- Ninguém que possa substituir Charlotte! – Respondeu Leopold mostrando-se ligeiramente emocionado.

Melbourne gostou da franqueza do rei. Leopold estava dominado!

\- Então, se ainda tem presente o Vosso amor pela Princesa Charlotte é muito fácil perceber a natureza do sentimento que existe entre mim e a Vossa sobrinha! E nenhum de nós dois vai desistir desse sentimento! – Declarou Melbourne perentório.

\- Ela devia ter casado com Albert. – Declarou Leopold entristecido pelo falhanço do seu plano de muitos anos.

\- Porquê? Porque ele e Victoria iriam, ilusoriamente, reconstituir a Vossa relação perdida com a Princesa Charlotte?

Leopold não respondeu. Sentiu que alguma coisa se partia dentro de si. Ainda poderia ter usado de meios baixos de persuasão. Pensara neles quando se dirigira para a casa de Melbourne. Dinheiro, regalias…Mas ficara sem coragem de fazer tal coisa…E Melbourne também não aceitaria. Leopold sabia que ele era um homem íntegro.

\- Não há nada que eu possa dizer ou fazer que o leve a abandonar esse intento… - Leopold ainda tentou insistir uma última vez.

\- Não!

Leopoldo fez um gesto de cortesia com a cabeça e saiu.

William chegou naquela manhã com informações relevantes.

Victoria estava na sala do piano, tocando excertos de diferentes peças musicais ao acaso, com duas damas de companhia por perto. Levantou-se e elas imitaram o mesmo comportamento.

Ele cumprimentou-a como um noivo bem comportado, beijando-lhe a mão, mas fez-lhe sinal com os olhos para que ela se livrasse das damas.

\- Por favor…preciso de falar com Lord Melbourne.

Elas entreolharam-se, mas não se discutia uma ordem da rainha. Um comportamento inusual já era comum na soberana. Saíram.

\- Fechem a porta, se faz favor.

Fecharam.

Ele beijou-a rapidamente.

\- O que se passa, meu amor? – Perguntou ela agarrando-lhe as mãos e olhando para ele com agitação.

\- Ainda não é oficial e chegará a vós por via formal, mas eu já sei qual é o parecer do Conselho Privado. – Ele respondeu afastando-se dela.

\- E qual é? – Ela perguntou ansiosa.

\- Negativo.

\- Negativo?

\- Claro, o que é que você esperava? – Ele questionou-a num tom de resignação.

\- Mas isso vai pesar no desenvolvimento da questão no Parlamento.

\- E também já sei, através de Russell, qual é a opinião do Gabinete. – Ele acrescentou.

\- E…?

\- Também não é favorável.

Victoria fez um ar aflito e caminhou até à janela mais próxima torcendo as mãos uma na outra. Depois virou-se para ele e disse:

\- Eu só queria poder casar sob a forma mais conveniente para todos. Casar convosco, manter o trono e que os nossos filhos o pudessem herdar.

\- Mas para isso você teria de casar com um príncipe real, não comigo… - Disse ele virando a cabeça para o lado direito e revirando os olhos.

\- E se eu decidir fazer um casamento real contra a vontade do Gabinete? Casar convosco e recusar a abdicação…

\- Se você fizer isso, para mostrar o desagrado para com a sua atuação, o Gabinete irá demitir-se, provocando uma crise constitucional! – Respondeu ele num tom de repreensão.

\- Mas eu sou a rainha…Isso devia permitir-me alguma liberalidade! – Ela contrapôs em desespero.

\- Victoria, não estamos numa monarquia absoluta, mas numa monarquia constitucional! Você não faz o que quer e, embora um poder não dependa de outro, depende das normas constitucionais. Se o agente de uma instituição não obedecer a esse sistema, fica sujeito a ser responsabilizado! – O tom de voz dele aumentou. – Você aceita os poderes estabelecidos e depois desrespeita-os?

\- E a lei não pode ser alterada?

\- Regras não podem ser alteradas quando se tornam inconvenientes. Você não pode mudar as leis ou ignorá-las quando elas não lhe convêm! Tem de se sujeitar a elas! Aliás, como monarca deve ser a primeira a sujeitar-se a elas, sem questionar. O que significa que se for contra a lei tem de se sujeitar às consequências disso. – Continuou ele num tom de repreensão ainda mais elevado.

\- Eu sei! Eu sei! – Disse ela também com o tom de voz alterado. - No juramento da coroação eu prometi por Deus respeitar a leis do reino!

Ela andava agora pela sala enquanto ele falava.

Ele estava ali de pé na sala, movimentando os braços e mantendo o discurso de forma irritada:

\- Só tem duas soluções: ou abdica ou faz um casamento morganático. Neste caso, se ele for autorizado pelo Parlamento. Se não for autorizado a solução que resta será sempre a abdicação. Só esta lhe permite tomar quaisquer decisões conjugais sem outras implicações constitucionais.

Ela amava-o, só queria o melhor para o casamento dos dois e ele estava a tratar o assunto como uma mera questão política, só falava da Constituição e com um distanciamento asfixiante.

\- Você fala como eles! Parece que me repreende! – Disse ela com ar agravado.

\- Eu estou a puxá-la para a realidade!

De forma perplexa ela perguntou:

\- William, você está a discutir comigo? – E depois acrescentou: - Parece que o assunto não lhe diz respeito! O que eu estou a fazer também é por si!

\- E o que eu estou a dizer também é por si! – Ele retaliou.

\- Porque é que nós discutimos por causa disto? A questão do casamento devia manter-nos unidos! – Ela quase gritou.

Ele suspirou e movimentou a cabeça para o lado, para cima e para baixo, como era hábito quando falava de forma mais agitada. Depois caminhou até ela com as mãos abertas na frente, a pedir calma, e disse serenamente:

\- Desculpe, Victoria. Eu nunca quis que isto chegasse a este ponto! E eu estou preocupado por causa deste assunto e isso faz com que eu fique assim, irritado…

As lágrimas dela afloraram-lhe nos olhos. Aproximou-se dele colocando-lhe as mãos no peito.

\- William, meu amor, você tem de me dizer o que sente. Senão eu não sei e não vos entendo…

Ele abraçou-a.

\- Victoria, eu passei muitos anos sem afeto na minha vida, até você aparecer nela. Depois eu passei anos com o que sentia por vós silenciado dentro do peito. Então você atuou sobre isso e fez-me agir para a obtenção da glória. Mas ainda que a glória tenha sido alcançada eu sinto-me responsável pela situação em que estamos…

\- Mas você não se sente culpado…

\- Não, mas não posso deixar de sentir que há uma responsabilidade. Uma pessoa consciente tem de se sentir responsável nesta situação…

\- Mas essa responsabilidade é partilhada. Eu sou tão responsável como você. – Ela insistiu.

Ele movimentou a cabeça expressando alguma dúvida.

\- William, ponha de lado essa ideia de que você devia ter evitado! Você fez o melhor que podia ter feito por nós! E eu agradeço isso todos os dias!

Ele sorriu.

Ela amava-o tanto, tanto! E queria que ele se orgulhasse muito de ser o homem dela. Ele orgulhava-se. Ela sabia. Mas queria dizer-lhe algo mais que o sustentasse como homem! Que lhe dissipasse esta ideia da responsabilidade pelo que acontecera em Brocket Hall que desencadeara toda a situação em que estavam. Abraçada a ele olhou-o nos olhos e disse:

\- Você é o único homem a quem eu abriria as pernas.

Ele ficou surpreendido pela crueza da declaração dela. Muito tinha evoluído a relação deles desde aquela manhã em kensington.

Então ela completou:

\- Nunca seria possível fazer com Albert o que eu faço com você. Não, como eu o faço com você…

Ele sentiu-se arrepiado. Ela fazia muitas vezes comparações entre ele e Albert e isso deixava-o sempre enlevado. Albert era o rival, o homem para quem ele tinha estado à beira de a perder, décadas mais novo…E, no entanto, ela tinha-o escolhido a ele! Declarou:

\- E você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em toda a minha vida!

E depois ele beijou-a perdidamente!

Havia discussão acesa na Casa. O assunto era empolgante demais! Era preciso discutir antes de votar. Mas se o parecer do Conselho Privado era desfavorável e se o Gabinete não apoiava a intenção do casamento seria o Parlamento favorável? A perspetiva era de que também aqui o resultado fosse negativo. Os membros do Gabinete estavam no Parlamento. Alguns dos membros do Conselho estavam no Parlamento. Uns e outros arregimentavam seguidores. Até Cumberland estava no parlamento!

Abdicação não!

Casamento morganático sim!

Casamento morganático não!

Abdicação sim!

Pagar um subsídio a um noivo com esta condição? De que valor?

Não, sem subsídio!

Um cônjuge Alteza Real por casamento ou um duque?

E se fosse necessário uma regência?

E se a rainha morresse sem herdeiros?

E se a rainha falecesse com herdeiros filhos de um homem de tão baixa condição social?

Quem ocuparia o trono em qualquer uma dessas circunstâncias?

Cumberland!

George, filho do duque de Cumberland?

Adolphus Frederick,duque de Cambridge?

Não havia solução à vista para os próximos dias!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Leopold partiu para a Bélgica enquanto Victoria escrevia à sua meia-irmã Feodora de Leiningen, filha do primeiro casamento de sua mãe com Emich Carl, Príncipe de Leiningen.

Até aos 9 anos de Victoria, a meia-irmã também vivera com ela em kensington, mas aos 21 anos Feodora tinha casado com o príncipe Ernst Christian Carl de Hohenlohe-Langenburg e partira para a Confederação Germânica onde morava no castelo de Langenburg. Victoria sempre tivera muitas saudades dela, mas as cartas trocadas entre ambas eram frequentes. Nos últimos tempos precisara dela mais do que nunca. Nenhum membro da família apoiava o seu casamento e alguns ainda tentavam impedi-lo. Pelo menos Feodora entendia. Não conhecia William pessoalmente, mas sempre lera os mais rasgados elogios sobre ele nas cartas que Victoria lhe escrevia, desde o início do seu reinado. Compreendia, por isso, a natureza e a força do sentimento que os unia. Sobretudo, tendo em conta que ela apenas vira o marido duas vezes antes de casar.

Era a véspera da votação no parlamento.

Ele viera jantar com ela, claro. Mas o ambiente não era favorável.

A duquesa de Kent não disse nada durante toda a refeição. Não se sentia confortável na presença de Melbourne e temia pela incerteza do seu futuro pessoal.

Victoria também não falou muito, mas pela apreensão que sentia pela votação do dia seguinte. Precisava que William a abraçasse, mas na presença de outras pessoas isso não era possível.

Após o jantar ele ia embora. Seguiam lado a lado, de braço dado, ao longo da galeria seguidos a alguma distância por Emma e outra dama.

Ele percebia a angústia dela, mas não podia manifestar-se fisicamente como seria necessário para ela se acalmar.

Victoria precisava desesperadamente de ficar a sós com ele, sentia-se sufocar e precisava de apanhar ar…Parou e, olhando para trás, disse:

\- Eu estarei na varanda apenas alguns minutos com Lord Melbourne…

As damas perceberam que deviam esperar ali e deixá-los ir.

Ela encaminhou-se para a varanda e ele seguiu-a.

Assim que passaram a porta de acesso à varanda, ela caminhou para o lado esquerdo para que a parede os encobrisse e não fosse possível que alguém os visse a partir da galeria. Ele seguiu-a.

A varanda estava à média luz, entre a luz da noite e a que se projetava do corredor.

Ela colocou-se de costas para a parede, mas quando ele se aproximou agarrou os virados do casaco dele e rodou fazendo-o rodar a ele para o lado da parede.

Ele colocou os braços à volta das costas dela.

Entre encostar a testa ao peito dele e afastar-se para o olhar nos olhos, ela sacudiu a cabeça com ar de desespero e, então, ele viu a angústia nos olhos dela.

\- Precisava que ficasse no palácio comigo, William…

Ele apertou-a contra si e ela envolveu os braços à volta das costas dele.

\- Não diga isso, meu amor. Sabe que eu não posso e, assim, irei para casa muito mais preocupado convosco…Está quase. A partir de amanhã, pelo menos, haverá um veredicto, mesmo que ele seja desfavorável…

\- Mas eu preciso que me abrace, de vos sentir junto de mim…

\- Shhh…eu estou aqui. Vou ficar aqui até você se acalmar. – Sussurrou, beijando-lhe a testa e apertando-a mais contra si.

Ela tranquilizou-se ligeiramente pela perspetiva de ficar ali, assim, durante uns minutos, quente e aconchegada, como ficara naquele canapé em Brocket Hall antes de se ter entregado a ele pela primeira vez. Não havia sítio mais seguro e mais confortável no mundo do que os braços dele. Como ela tinha precisado daquele abraço durante todos os anos em que vivera desprovida de afetos! Inspirou o cheiro dele. Como quem se aprovisiona de uma reserva alimentar para consumir mais tarde.

\- Eu não vou conseguir dormir…- Disse ela.

\- Vai sim. Tem de descansar. - Ele afirmou suavemente enquanto lhe colocou a mão direita na cabeça e com o polegar massajou a sua têmpora esquerda.

\- Sem você aqui eu não consigo!

Ele nunca a tinha visto tão nervosa, nem mesmo nos primeiros tempos de reinado quando era ainda mais nova e ainda inexperiente. Ele tinha de fazer alguma coisa que a acalmasse para se poder ir embora ou ela nunca o largaria. Se pudesse deixar algo dele com ela talvez isso a acalmasse. Mas o quê?

Mantendo-a apertada contra si com a mão esquerda, com a mão direita ele desatou o lenço verde-escuro que trazia ao pescoço.

Vendo-o fazer isso ela afastou-se ligeiramente do corpo dele, colocou-lhe as mãos sobre o peito e perguntou:

\- O que está a fazer, William?

\- Fique com o meu lenço, Victoria. Guarde-o junto a si, durma com ele e pense que, através dele, a minha presença está sempre consigo…

Ele queria dizer isto num tom determinado para lhe levantar o ânimo, mas nas últimas três palavras a voz embargou-se saindo em suspiro.

Ela agarrou o lenço com ambas as mãos e voltou a encostar a testa ao peito dele enquanto ele voltou a abraçá-la.

\- Devo dar-lhe algo meu, então. Para levar convosco… Puxe a fita do meu cabelo! – Ela pediu. – Só tem um gancho que une as pontas por baixo.

Ele colocou as mãos atrás do troço do cabelo, puxou o gancho e soltou a fita de cetim azul.

\- Meta-a no bolso e leve-a consigo para o parlamento amanhã. Pode ser que dê sorte…

Ele sorriu e meteu a fita no bolso do casaco.

Não só tinha conseguido acalmá-la, dando-lhe algo a que ela se agarrasse, como a retribuição que ela mesma pudera fazer com ele a tinha elevado ainda mais! Lá estava, tudo o que era feito em conjunto, partilhado, resultava sempre!

Beijaram-se ternamente.

\- Eu amo-vos, Victoria! Você é a coisa mais preciosa de toda a minha vida!

\- E eu amo-vos, William! Muito…

\- Fique descansada. Prometo que amanhã, assim que haja um resultado, eu virei imediatamente para o palácio!

Ela abanou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

\- Até amanhã! - Ele disse por fim e beijou a testa dela.

Ela beijou o rosto dele ao nível do queixo, passou o rosto no maxilar e despediu-se:

\- Até manhã, William!

Quando ele saiu da varanda Emma notou que não trazia o lenço e que vinha algo transtornado quando lhe disse:

\- Veja como está a rainha, Emma, se fizer favor!

\- Com certeza, William, fique descansado!

\- Até amanhã e obrigado.

\- Até amanhã.

Como Emma não sabia em que estado a rainha se encontrava, antes de se dirigir à varanda fez um pedido à outra dama de modo a retirá-la dali:

\- Vá buscar um xaile para Sua Majestadade, se fizer favor.

Assim que ela saiu Emma foi à varanda.

\- Vossa Majestade…

A rainha estava a chorar encostada a balaustrada da varanda com o lenço de William na mão. Victoria tinha acalmado quando ele a abraçou, mas quando ele saiu apeteceu-lhe chorar.

Emma aproximou-se dela.

\- Senhora…

\- Oh, Emma, o que será que vai acontecer?

\- Infelizmente, não sei, Senhora, mas tem acreditar que vão ser bem-sucedidos…Agora acalme-se, por favor. William quando saiu pediu-me que tomasse conta de si. Ele não gostaria de saber que está assim, não é?

\- Pois não, Emma…

\- Pense no seguinte, Senhora: mesmo que a obriguem a abdicar, o que esperamos que não aconteça, em qualquer das circunstâncias que determinem para a sua vida amanhã, terá William sempre consigo. É a melhor das perspetivas, não é?

\- É sim…

\- Senhora, William ama-vos profundamente e fará sempre tudo por vós.

\- Eu sei. E eu amo-o mais do que a minha própria vida…

Emma conteve-se para não chorar.

A outra dama chegou com o xaile.

\- Agora coloque o xaile que está frio e é melhor ir para os seus aposentos. – Pediu Emma.

A rainha recebeu o xaile das mãos de Emma e voltou para dentro dirigindo-se aos aposentos.

Emma reparou que ela já não trazia a fita no cabelo e deduziu o que tinha acontecido…

Depois de se despir com a ajuda de Skerrett, Victoria dispensou-a e ficou sozinha.

Foi à janela e olhou as luzes de Londres. Esta podia ser a sua última noite como rainha. Lembrou-se de Marie-Antoinette. Como teria passado a última noite antes da decapitação? Ela não ia ser morta, não era tão trágico como isso, mas ser destronada era uma espécie de condenação à morte. Era a morte da sua condição natural por nascimento. A condição que, apesar do choque inicial, ela sempre acreditara que fora a providência divina que determinara. O seu destino era ser rainha. Agora posto em causa por uma razão simples. Apenas porque amava o homem com quem se queria casar. Estas leis não eram justas! Ela sabia que se fosse deposta não ficaria desprovida de estatuto e de conforto. Além de condessa por casamento e do usufruto da fortuna pessoal do marido, continuava a ser uma princesa real – condição pela qual deveria receber um subsídio compatível – e continuaria a usufruir dos rendimentos dos ducados de Cornwall e de Lancashire como até então. No entanto, a deposição era uma sentença muito pesada para qualquer monarca.

A mãe sempre lhe contara que quando o seu pai, o duque de Kent, estava na guarnição militar em Gibraltar uma cigana lhe dissera que ele seria pai de uma grande rainha. E, de facto, a descendência do duque resumira-se a uma menina que, por vicissitudes do destino, se tornara Rainha. No dia da sua coroação não conseguira encontrar palavras para dizer como estava orgulhosa de ser rainha de uma tal nação! Ela prometera ao pai falecido fazer o seu melhor para se tornar uma grande rainha. Mas agora tudo isso estava em causa. Todavia, se o vaticínio da cigana continuasse certo como até aqui ela não poderia deixar de ser rainha no dia seguinte…

Algures, por entre alguma daquelas luzes minúsculas que avistava da janela, estaria William. Ele esforçava-se por não manifestar o que sentia, sempre tentando acalmá-la, mas ela sabia que aquilo era muito difícil para ele também.

Agarrou o lenço dele que tinha deixado em cima da penteadeira quando se preparara para dormir e foi para a cama. Posicionou uma almofada do lado direito da cama, colocou o lenço por cima, deitou-se sobre o seu lado direito, abraçou a almofada com o braço esquerdo e encostou o rosto ao tecido do lenço. Tinha o cheiro dele! Imaginou que ele estava ali e pensou que, acontecesse o que acontecesse, pelo menos ter-se-iam um ao outro.

Acabou por adormecer.

William chegou a casa e encetou a rotina do passado que tinha suspendido desde que Victoria entrara na sua vida como mulher. Pediu ao mordomo uma garrafa de brandy, foi para a biblioteca, despiu o casaco e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Quando o mordomo trouxe a bebida pediu para não ser mais incomodado, sentou-se na poltrona e começou a beber.

Ia passar a noite ali.

Ele não queria que nada disto tivesse acontecido. Não queria que ela passasse por isto. Mas agora não havia nada a fazer. Arrependimento? Se o tinha este era o momento certo para o sentir. Agora que a situação atingia o limite. Mas não, ele não estava arrependido. Nada do que lhe dissera ou do que fizera com ela lhe trazia arrependimento! Um homem não se pode arrepender de nada do que faz com e para com a mulher que ama! Isso não faria sentido! Se não havia arrependimento também não havia culpa. Não fazia qualquer sentido dizer a si mesmo que poderia ter sido de outra forma. Não, não podia. Se acontecera assim era porque era assim que tinha de acontecer. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que fizera tudo ao seu alcance, durante muito tempo, para que as coisas nunca chegassem a este dia em que ela estava ameaçada de ter de abdicar do trono pelo amor que partilhavam. Ele vivera na sombra dela durante anos sem nunca declarar o amor que sentia! Ele recusara o amor dela quando ela lho quisera entregar de bandeja e ele precisava dele desesperadamente! Ele incitara-a a casar com outro homem! O que é que alguém podia querer que ele tivesse feito mais ainda? Seria possível pedir ainda mais de um homem profundamente apaixonado por uma mulher? Por isso, a sua consciência só podia estar tranquila.

O relógio da entrada bateu a uma da manhã.

Se as coisas tinham chegado até aqui tinham sido as circunstâncias da vida que as tinham encaminhado neste sentido. Não havia nada que ele pudesse ter feito para evitar que ela não pedisse Albert em casamento. Ele não podia controlar o facto deles não se entenderem. Aliás, isso até parecia um desígnio favorável à sua relação com Victoria. E a partir daí a evolução da relação, as coisas que tinham acontecido, as que tinham sido ditas, tudo fizera encaminhar o destino de ambos até ao ponto onde estavam hoje. Só lamentava tudo isto por ela, só ela o preocupava. Se ela tivesse de abdicar como iria viver a partir daí? Não em termos materiais, pois nada lhe faltaria. Não em termos afetivos, pois isso ele encarregar-se-ia de prover. Mas e dentro da sua cabeça e do seu coração como é que ela ia rearranjar a sua condição no mundo? Não era suposto um monarca ser deposto. A condição de monarca, à partida, nunca seria retirada…

Adormeceu.

Victoria acordou cedo e já não conseguiu dormir.

Foi à janela, mas, aparentemente, tudo decorria igual a qualquer outra manhã em Londres. Só dentro de si a tensão se agudizava.

Vestiu-se com a ajuda de Skerrett, mas não conseguiu tomar o pequeno-almoço. O nervosismo não deixava que qualquer comida descesse.

Não queria ficar fechada no palácio ou iria enlouquecer.

Foi para o jardim seguida pelas damas que deram mil voltas atrás dela passando centenas de vezes no mesmo local. Por vezes, sentava-se, mas não passava muito tempo nessa posição. Voltava a levantar-se e a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto torcia as mãos uma na outra.

O lenço de William dobrado e metido por dentro do decote do vestido de modo a não ser visível.

Melbourne viu nascer o dia ao longo da madrugada. Estava cansado, mas a maior prova viria a seguir. Preparou-se convenientemente para ir para o parlamento e achou que devia mandar uma mensagem a Victoria como forma de a acompanhar à distância.

Agora eram noivos e se alguém abrisse o bilhete antes de chegar à rainha ele podia estar escrito nuns termos mais íntimos. Escreveu:

 _Victoria, meu amor!_

 _O meu coração está cheio de vós. Nunca imaginei, nem sequer nos meus sonhos, encontrar na terra um tal amor. Fico deslumbrado quando penso em vós perto de mim, a vossa pele na minha!_

 _Vou agora para o parlamento._

 _Hoje é o dia em que, porque nos amamos, o vosso destino se decide._

 _Queiram os homens compreender que o amor deve ser maior do que as convenções._

 _Beijo as vossas mãos com todo o meu amor,_

 _William_

Quando o bilhete chegou, trazido por um lacaio numa salva de prata, Victoria estava no jardim.

Abriu-o rapidamente com o coração a bater e as mãos a tremer e leu-o.

Sentiu o coração crescer dentro do peito com o conteúdo terno e sensual. Sorriu, mas não fez nenhuma observação.

Um casamento morganático era a última esperança para manter o trono. Mas a votação estava aparentemente perdida. Tories, Whigs, de um lado e do outro das bancadas havia deputados contra um casamento morganático e favoráveis à abdicação.

William resolveu sair da sala. Já não aguentava estar ali. O resultado estava previsto…

Ficou no corredor a andar sem rumo certo. A esta hora Victoria estaria aflita em Buckingham, na janela, como sempre fazia, à espera que ele voltasse. O que devia fazer? Mandar um mensageiro a dizer alguma coisa, mas que neste momento apenas seria que a perspetiva era negativa; ou devia esperar pelo resultado final para o poder comunicar pessoalmente prolongando-lhe a espera?

Descia as escadas ainda sem ter decidido o que fazer.

\- Melbourne!

Virou-se.

Era Wellington.

\- Vossa Graça!

O que quererá Wellington agora? – Pensou.

O duque parou junto dele e disse com um ar animado:

\- Os meus parabéns!

William arqueou as sobrancelhas num gesto de interrogação.

\- Sabe, meu caro Melbourne, nós podemos até ser opositores políticos, mas eu respeito-o e tenho muita admiração por si! Você é um homem íntegro.

\- Obrigado, duque!

\- Lembra-se como, em 1836, quando o escândalo com a Senhora Norton esteve à beira de derrubar o vosso governo, eu – e o rei também – vos incitámos a permanecer como primeiro-ministro e nada se alterou politicamente?

\- Claro que sim.

\- E hoje em dia admiro-o ainda mais. É inegável o excelente trabalho que você fez junto da rainha nestes primeiros anos de reinado! E agora você conseguiu aquilo que qualquer homem neste mundo podia desejar. Casar com a rainha de Inglaterra!

Vincou a expressão rainha de Inglaterra.

William ficou atordoado. Por segundos, deixou de ver e de ouvir claramente. Tudo estava nebuloso e a única coisa que, de repente, parecia que se tinha passado para dentro da sua cabeça, e aí ecoava, era o bater do seu coração.

\- E ainda por cima ela ama-vos perdidamente! - O duque rematou sorrindo com ar paternal, desceu as escadas e foi-se embora.

William não foi capaz de lhe dizer mais nada. Ficou nas escadas a vê-lo desaparecer.

A seguir meteu a mão direita no bolso do casaco e encontrou a fita do cabelo de Victoria.

William ainda não sabia, mas Wellington votara a favor do casamento morganático! E atrás dele Peel e mais alguns membros do partido conservador…

Ele queria abraçar Victoria naquele momento! Mas ele tinha de chegar ao palácio primeiro!

Apressou o cocheiro para fazer com que a carruagem que o transportava chegasse a Buckingham o mais rapidamente possível.

Ela viu-o chegar através dos vidros da janela!

Quando desceu da carruagem ele olhou para cima, para a janela, mas àquela distância ela não conseguia destrinçar nada no rosto dele.

Ele viu a silhueta dela na janela e viu-a afastar-se.

Num impulso, ela saiu disparada da janela, abriu a porta dos aposentos, agarrou a saia do vestido e correu pelo corredor! Dash disparou a correr atrás dela. Uma rainha não podia correr, mas ela tinha de correr! Não era a rainha que corria, era a mulher que corria!

Emma e as restantes damas ficaram onde estavam. Seria impossível acompanhá-la… E não havia nada a fazer para a deter!

Quanto mais perto estava de lhe dar a novidade maior era o desejo dele o fazer e a dificuldade em se conter. William foi impulsionado a correr também. Subiu os degraus exteriores a correr, entrou no palácio, atravessou o hall e começou a subir as escadas galgando os degraus em velocidade crescente. Primeiro um a um, depois dois a dois. Começou a ouvir os passos dela a correr no corredor acima do lance de escadas onde se encontrava. Aumentou a velocidade. Atingiu o topo das escadas e parou virando-se para o lado de onde ela vinha. Quando o viu no topo das escadas ela gritou:

\- William!

\- Victoria!

Ele correu para ela.

Ela continuou a correr para ele.

Quando se estavam a aproximar ele disse:

\- Nós conseguimos! Podemos casar!

Ele susteve o embate do corpo dela no seu e abraçaram-se.

Ele beijou-a na testa.

Ela meteu as mãos por dentro do casaco dele para se sentir mais próxima do seu corpo. Levantou a cabeça e beijaram-se.

Aconteciam muitas coisas em corredores na vida de ambos. Parecia que estavam sempre num corredor e que a mesma cena, ou cenas semelhantes, se repetiam continuamente. Os dois num corredor de Buckingham, na noite do baile da coroação; os dois num corredor de sebes do jardim de Brocket Hall junto das gralhas; os dois em trajes de dormir num corredor em Windsor; os dois num corredor da casa de Brocket Hall beijando-se pela primeira vez; os dois novamente num corredor de Windsor partilhando um beijo proibido; e, agora, de novo, os dois num corredor de Buckingham.

A rainha, solteira e, supostamente, virgem, estava no corredor abraçada e aos beijos com um homem, de quem nunca devia ser noiva, de forma totalmente indecente à vista dos lacaios que passavam! Mas uma relação não convencional com aquele homem sempre tinha existido, desde que se tornara rainha. Agora as coisas só tinham evoluído…

NOTA: Finalmente, houve um veredicto! Eles podem casar! O que você sente sobre a resolução da questão essencial na vida de Victoria e Lord M?


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Para que o matrimónio pudesse acontecer, e dadas as circunstâncias excecionais em que se realizava, era necessário fazer uma convenção antenupcial que estabelecia as condições do casamento da rainha.

O documento foi enviado pelo parlamento a Victoria para que o homologasse.

Victoria leu o conteúdo do documento onde eram estabelecidas as seguintes premissas:

 _\- Este era um casamento morganático em que a monarca casava com um noivo de estatuto social inferior._

 _\- O cônjuge não podia ser príncipe consorte, nem receber o tratamento de Alteza Real. Em substituição recebia o título de duque de Edimburgo, não hereditário, usufruído apenas em vida._

 _\- Em consequência, o cônjuge não tinha direito à precedência de Alteza Real. Seria sempre preterido em relação a todos os monarcas e príncipes de sangue real que estivessem na sua presença, limitando-se a ocupar o lugar que lhe advinha do título de duque, o que implicava que, na maioria das cerimónias de Estado e da vida familiar no palácio não podia caminhar, permanecer ou sentar-se ao lado da rainha. Todavia, como marido da soberana, entre duques, teria sempre o primeiro lugar._

 _\- O cônjuge não tinha direito a um subsídio concedido pelo parlamento, como os demais consortes reais, mas apenas aos rendimentos que provinham do ducado._

 _\- Os filhos deste matrimónio eram considerados legítimos, mas não podiam herdar o trono, nem quaisquer bens, direitos ou regalias régias, nem receber precedências iguais às dos príncipes herdeiros. Poderiam receber títulos de duques e os direitos associados._

 _\- No caso de ser necessário assegurar uma regência ela seria desempenhada por George, filho do duque de Cumberland, Ernest Augustus, rei de Hanôver, e neto de George III, e, na impossibilidade deste, por_ _Adolfus Frederick, Duque de Cambridge, filho de George III._

 _\- Em caso de morte da rainha o herdeiro do trono seria George, filho do duque de Cumberland, Ernest Augustus, rei de Hanôver, e neto de George III, e, na impossibilidade deste,_ _Adolphus Frederick, Duque de Cambridge, filho de George III._

Victoria sentiu-se agoniada, uma sensação indescritível de mau estar, estava à beira de explodir de indignação e de chorar de desgosto! Agarrou numa jarra e atirou-a contra a parede o que a fez estilhaçar no chão em mil pedaços.

William ia no corredor e apressou o passo quando ouviu o barulho. Pensou que ela se pudesse ter magoado. Entrou na sala e viu-a caída de joelhos no chão, a soluçar e com as lágrimas a correr pelo rosto. O documento caído no chão ao seu lado.

As damas noutra sala ouviram o estrondo, mas quando chegaram ao corredor Emma viu William entrar na sala onde a rainha estava e demoveu as restantes senhoras de continuarem o seu percurso.

Ele apressou-se para ela. Ajoelhou-se no chão, com o corpo virado para o lado contrário ao dela para a poder abraçar.

Ela agarrou-se a ele e continuou a chorar.

\- Shhh…Eu estou aqui…O que aconteceu?

\- Eles não vos respeitam!

\- Quem?

\- O parlamento… Chegou a convenção antenupcial… As exigências deles são… - Disse a soluçar.

Mantendo-a junto a si com a mão esquerda, com a mão direita ele agarrou o documento que estava ali ao lado caído no chão.

Leu.

Em síntese, William Lamb era apenas o marido. E nem mesmo esse lugar podia ocupar publicamente, na maioria dos eventos; nem a nível doméstico, em parte das situações. Basicamente, aos olhos da sociedade inglesa, da Europa e do mundo, a sua função limitar-se-ia a satisfazer a rainha na cama. Na verdade, não passava de um amante real formalmente reconhecido. Qualquer homem de sangue real que se tornasse marido da rainha de Inglaterra nunca poderia ser rei pois se tal acontecesse ele ficaria acima da rainha o que era absolutamente inadmissível. A única função constitucional do homem de sangue real que casasse com a rainha era produzir um herdeiro ao trono mas, no seu caso, nem mesmo como reprodutor era de valia tendo em conta que os filhos que produzisse não herdariam o trono. Era uma condição humilhante para qualquer homem no seu lugar. No entanto, ele era o homem mais feliz do mundo! Pois até ser apenas o marido era condição que nunca julgara poder alcançar!

De facto, escandalosamente, e contra todas as expectativas, o respeitável parlamento inglês submetera-se aos devaneios amorosos da rainha! Mas simplesmente por uma verdadeira questão de Estado: a alternativa, o rei de Hanôver, não reunia consenso político na Casa. Nem como alternativa a Victoria neste momento nem como futuro herdeiro da Coroa, pelo que Cumberland anuíra a que o trono viesse a ser herdado pelo seu filho. Ele já era rei de Hanôver, a idade já era avançada e não reunindo todo o apoio necessário era preferível conseguir, pelo menos, que o trono do Reino Unido viesse a ser herdado pelo seu filho George. Um homem cego, mas que Cumberland considerava perfeitamente apto para ser rei.

Victoria estava revoltada! Ela sabia que seria assim, conhecia bem a lei, as convenções, os costumes, sempre os achara naturais, mas agora sentia na pele e no sangue as consequências de tudo isso, o que era aflitivo… Não com o marido dela! Não com o homem que ela amava!

\- Victoria olhe para mim! – Disse ele levantando-lhe o queixo.

Ela olhou.

Ele limpou-lhe os riscos das lágrimas com os polegares.

Ela fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los.

Então William declarou:

\- A única coisa que eu quero é você, meu amor! O resto não importa! Títulos, precedências, subsídio… Não quero nada disso! Eu só quero ser vosso marido. Nós ainda temos a agradecer ao parlamento a aprovação do casamento e a sua manutenção no trono! Querer mais do que isso é ilusão…

\- Não! Eles não podem fazer isto! Isto é humilhante! Eu não posso permitir que eles vos humilhem dentro da minha própria casa! Você percebeu o que isto exige na prática? Nós estaremos os dois em eventos onde você não poderá estar ao meu lado, ou melhor, onde nem poderá ir para não passar pela vergonha de ter de se sentar a metros de distância de mim! Não me diga que não se sentiria nem um pouco humilhado em cerimónias públicas por não poder estar ao meu lado…

Ele ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. Depois disse:

\- Sentiria… Mas o que eu não queria mesmo era que, por minha causa, você também tivesse de passar pela vergonha de não poder ter o seu marido ao seu lado.

\- Mas não é por sua causa, não diga isso! Não é você que provoca o constrangimento, mas as leis e os costumes!

\- E o que é que você quer fazer? – Ele questionou.

\- Negociar com estes celerados do inferno! Senão eles vão transformar-vos em motivo de anedota em todo o mundo! Você terá o tratamento de Alteza Real e a precedência equivalente. Menos que isso é impossível!

\- Eles não vão aceitar. – Advertiu William.

\- Eu tenho, pelo menos, de tentar! Se não quiserem aceitar eu informá-los-ei que pretendo abdicar! Quero ver o que eles fazem, então!

William suspirou, um pouco em desacordo por ela travar aquela luta toda por causa dele, estando, inclusive, decidida a ameaçar o parlamento com a abdicação. Mas agora, pelo resultado na votação no parlamento, ela já tinha percebido que eles não queriam que ela abdicasse, então já podia usar essa ameaça para fazer valer as suas exigências. Acabou por concordar com ela:

\- Muito bem, Victoria! Mas agora vamos levantar. – Disse ele enquanto se punha de pé e lhe estendia as mãos para que ela as agarrasse para se levantar do chão.

Victoria não homologou o documento que lhe tinha sido enviado pelo parlamento e requereu outras condições para o seu casamento com William.

O parlamento discutiu e ajustou as condições.

Agora o texto trazia algumas modificações:

 _\- O cônjuge não podia ser príncipe consorte, mas podia receber o tratamento de Alteza Real por casamento. Recebia ainda o título de duque de Edimburgo, não hereditário, usufruído apenas em vida._

 _\- Em consequência, o cônjuge tinha direito à precedência de Alteza Real mas, uma vez que esta era obtida apenas por casamento, seria sempre preterido em relação a todos os monarcas e príncipes de sangue real que estivessem na sua presença. Todavia, como marido da soberana, entre duques, teria sempre o primeiro lugar._

Deste modo o documento foi homologado.

Finalmente, o pesadelo tinha passado!

Agora era possível começar a preparar o casamento com William!

Decidir dia, hora e local. Reunir com o Lord Chamberlain para organizar a cerimónia e a festa: escolher a música, as flores, as damas, os pratos a serem servidos, o bolo de noiva…E o mais aliciante: a escolha do vestido!

Foi decidido que o dia do casamento seria 08 de Fevereiro de 1841.

William ajudava a decidir algumas coisas, sobretudo aspetos mais protocolares, mas em aspetos mais femininos não interferia. E a escolha do vestido tinha mesmo de ser secreta.

Victoria procurou inspiração para o seu vestido folheando os volumes de _La Mode Illustrée_ e pediu sugestões a Harriet Sutherland, geralmente considerada uma das mulheres mais bem vestidas de Londres. As noivas que vira, tinham usado vestidos de diversas cores. Normalmente cores garridas, que se destacavam, e prata e ouro, pois mostravam a nobreza e a riqueza de quem as vestia. Mas ela queria algo diferente! Decidiu usar cetim branco. Porque gostava muito da cor, embora fosse incomum nos casamentos porque se sujava com facilidade, e para fugir do padrão existente. Talvez um dia ainda fosse tradição!

Relativamente aos ornamentos do vestido uma coisa que lhe pareceu óbvia foi o uso de rendas com desenhos de flores. Devido ao desenvolvimento industrial, as rendas agora eram produzidas em máquinas e, por isso, os artesãos estavam a ficar sem emprego. Por causa disso, Victoria resolveu que daria trabalho a um exército de artesãs que trabalhariam para ela. A escolha tornava-se também uma questão política e com consequências favoráveis na opinião pública.

Tomou também outras duas opções até então inexistentes: iria usar um véu e um buquê de flores. Durante vários dias, 200 operárias da pequena cidade de Honiton confecionaram o seu véu da mesma renda do vestido que pendia quatro metros atrás de si.

Victoria concebeu e desenhou o seu vestido no mais puro conceito romântico. A sua criação deixava o colo a descoberto, num corpete justo de cetim que terminava em bico sobre o baixo-ventre e abria numa ampla saia pregueada a partir da cintura. Em redor do decote um folho largo de renda para combinar com a finalização das mangas, caindo abaixo do cotovelo.

Desenhou também os vestidos bordados com rosas brancas das suas damas de honor. Uma delas seria Frances, sobrinha de William, filha da sua irmã Emily e de Lord Palmerston, ainda que tivesse nascido quando sua mãe era casada com Lord Cowper…

O modelo e os moldes do seu vestido seriam depois queimados para evitar que fossem copiados.

O local da noite de núpcias e dos três dias de que podia despender a seguir ao casamento era óbvio. Queria ir para Brocket Hall. Local de elevado significado na vida de ambos. Para ele Brocket Hall era um refúgio, para ela era um local que lhe transmitia uma paz e um conforto que não encontrava nem em Buckingham. E tinha sido lá que as coisas mais importantes da sua vida tinham acontecido. Em Brocket Hall declarara pela primeira vez o seu amor por William e em Brocket Hall se entregara a ele pela primeira vez. A primeira noite enquanto marido e mulher tinha de ser passada lá. Marido! Uma palavra estranha esta. Agora ele seria marido dela. Ainda parecia irreal!

Ele tinha passado a lua-de-mel com Caroline em Brocket Hall, mas esse facto, hoje, não tinha já qualquer importância, não lhe provocando nenhuma afetação que o mesmo acontecimento, com outra mulher, se repetisse naquele local. Aquela propriedade tinha marcado toda a sua vida. Tinha vivido lá muitos bons momentos e muitos maus momentos, provocados pela doença e pelos escândalos de Caro e também pela doença de Augustus. Como aquela ocasião, em 1812, em que Byron escrevera a Caroline para terminar o seu relacionamento e a dor da perda levou a sanidade dela a mostrar sinais de colapso, manifestados pela construção de uma fogueira fora da casa de Brocket Hall onde queimara todos os presentes do poeta e qualquer coisa que a lembrasse dele. O clímax do evento tinha sido a queima de uma efígie de Byron, enquanto Caroline cantava um texto que tinha escrito especialmente para a ocasião. Ou aquele outro momento, em 1824, quando o cortejo fúnebre que acompanhou o caixão de Byron de Londres para Nottinghamshire, para o seu assento rural, passou por Brocket Hall, o que permitiu que Caroline assistisse e que fez com que ficasse perturbada…

Mas dos últimos tempos só tinha boas recordações daquele espaço. Além se ser um refúgio, o milagre que acontecera na sua vida dera-se em Brocket Hall, repartido por dois momentos distintos e extremamente marcantes: o dia em que Victoria lhe declarara o seu amor (ainda que na altura tivesse sido um momento muito difícil por se sentir obrigado, por dever, a recusar o sentimento dela) e aquele outro dia em que ela se lhe tinha entregado!

William não falou com Victoria sobre os aspetos do passado associados a Brocket Hall.

Victoria ainda estava no jardim a pintar, na companhia das suas damas, e William – que tinha chegado mais cedo do que tinham combinado – esperava por ela na sala do piano. Observava-a através de uma das janelas e via-a lá fora a rir. Seria isto real?

A baronesa Lehzen entrou na sala, mas assim que o viu baixou a cabeça e virou-se, preparando-se para sair.

Melbourne chamou-a:

\- Baronesa…

Ela virou-se para ele:

\- Sim, Lord Melbourne.

\- Tem alguma coisa para me dizer?

\- Como? – Ela perguntou embaraçada.

\- Se tem alguma coisa para me dizer sobre o casamento de Sua Majestade.

Ela caminhou na sala aproximando-se dele e confessou:

\- Não sei se devo dizer…

\- Eu acho que deve.

\- Sinceramente, Lord Melbourne, não foi para este casamento que eu cuidei de Sua Majestade desde que ela nasceu…

\- Eu sei baronesa. Mas quero que saiba que eu também não usei o meu lugar de primeiro-ministro e de secretário particular para chegar a este casamento.

A baronesa olhou pela janela e viu a rainha no jardim. Passados uns segundos disse:

\- Quando ela era criança tinha muitos acessos de fúria. Mas quando a sua educação me foi encarregue, aos cinco anos, eu compreendi que a rigidez com que a tratavam não poria termo àquelas fúrias. Era verdade que ela era uma criança arrebatada, pouco dócil, mas ela nunca mentia! Então eu experimentei a doçura… e fui bem-sucedida onde todos tinham fracassado!

Melbourne, que olhara novamente lá para fora, sentiu-se tocado pela postura da baronesa para com a sua pequena Victoria!

\- A baronesa é uma mulher inteligente. Eu tive para com ela o mesmo procedimento… - Disse ele.

Neste momento eles estavam os dois, ao lado um do outro, a observar a rainha lá fora. Como dois anjos da guarda, as duas pessoas que mais amavam Victoria, sob duas formas distintas. Aquela que tinha cuidado dela como uma mãe até aos 18 anos e aquele que a amava como homem desde que ela tinha 18 anos.

\- Eu reconheço que fez tudo por ela. – Admitiu Lehzen.

\- E desejo tanto quanto a baronesa que ela seja feliz.

\- Ela é feliz…ao seu lado. Eu já percebi isso. Só não consigo habituar-me à ideia…

\- Mas talvez eu possa esperar que se habitue… com o tempo… - Ele testou-a.

\- Sim, talvez…

A baronesa fez um ligeiro sorriso e saiu.

Normalmente, um noivo podia ter de combater a aversão da mãe da noiva, mas ele tinha de lidar com essa animosidade em "duas mães" de Victoria…

William estava agora sentado num canapé da sala do piano enquanto Victoria, de costas para ele, olhava por uma das janelas em silêncio.

Ele falava entusiasmado sobre o facto, recente, da captura pelas forças britânicas da ilha de Hong Kong, a 20 Janeiro de 1841, e da sua ocupação formal pelo Reino Unido, a 26 de Janeiro. Enquanto isso observava a beleza da nuca dela exposta abaixo do troço do cabelo. Adorava aquele penteado!

Victoria não estava a dar atenção ao que ele dizia.

Era melhor mudar de assunto:

\- Victoria, sabe o que eu tenho pensado?

\- O quê?

\- Eu sei que a sua relação com a sua mãe é complicada…mas você devia tentar que as coisas entre vós melhorassem…

\- Você sabe o que está a dizer? – Ela perguntou indignada virando-se para ele.

\- É complicado, eu sei, mas ela é sua mãe e você precisa dela em diversas ocasiões. Irá precisar no futuro…

\- Para quê?

\- Ela é mulher…é mãe… Um dia você vai ser mãe…Precisará de aconselhamento durante a gravidez, o parto, os primeiros tempos com o bebé... Quem melhor do que ela poderá fazer isso?

Victoria movimentou-se pela sala em silêncio torcendo as mãos uma na outra.

Ele sabia que havia alguma coisa que a preocupava.

Era verdade. E agora ele tocara no ponto.

\- William… - Disse ela enquanto se virava para ele.

\- Sim?

\- Agora que nós vamos casar e passaremos a dormir na mesma cama todas as noites… nós podíamos fazer com que as coisas continuassem a ser como até agora…

\- Como assim?

\- Bem… Eu não tenho de ficar de bebé de imediato, pois não?

\- Incomoda-a a ideia de ter filhos? Já tínhamos falado neste assunto uma vez, achei que…

\- O que me incomoda não é a ideia de ter filhos…- Ela avançou não o deixando terminar a frase.

Ele fez uma expressão de interrogação para que ela concretizasse.

\- Claro que eu quero filhos. Filhos seus, William! Só que… ainda não…

\- Muito bem… Você quer uma maneira de colher a rosa sem se picar nos espinhos. Mas porquê?

Com um ar de preocupação ela disse:

\- Eu penso na princesa Charlotte…

Ele entendeu. Estendeu a mão direita para que ela a agarrasse e quando ela o fez puxou-a para que se sentasse ao lado dele no canapé. Depois puxou o corpo dela para a encostar ao seu peito, envolveu-a com os braços e beijou-lhe a testa. Enquanto isso ela levantou os pés para cima do assento do canapé ficando deitada de lado sobre o peito dele.

Victoria tinha sido perseguida desde a infância pelos relatos dramáticos da morte, no parto, da mulher do seu tio Leopold, que também era sua prima pelo lado do seu pai.

\- Não, você não tem de ficar grávida se nós pudermos evitar. Mas um dia isso vai acontecer. A precaução que usámos algumas vezes não é sempre eficaz… Pode sempre acontecer …

\- Mas enquanto não ocorrer…

\- Há outras formas de evitar uma gravidez, mas eu acho que você não vai gostar muito delas…

\- Quais são? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

\- Bem, uma delas implica que você insira uma pequena esponja húmida, atada a uma fita, no interior do seu corpo, o que vai absorver a semente impedindo-a de entrar no útero…

Ela achou o procedimento estranho e perguntou:

\- E outras?

\- Os homens também podem usar uma proteção de linho, de seda ou de pele da bexiga ou do intestino de animais, que recolhe a semente impedindo-a de ser derramada no interior das mulheres…

\- Estou a ver…

Não estava a ver, nunca tinha visto, mas imaginou como poderia ser…

\- Mas tudo isto pode ser desconfortável de usar ou minimizar o prazer…E estes métodos também não são sempre eficazes. – Ele advertiu.

\- E uma nova vida deve ser a vontade de Deus… Talvez nós não devêssemos interferir… - Ela observou, à procura da opinião dele sobre a condenação da Igreja ao uso de qualquer meio que impedisse a conceção.

\- O que nós fizemos foi apenas adiar essa ocorrência. – Opinou ele de modo a serená-la. – E podemos continuar a adiar…Quando falhar foi porque Deus assim quis…

Sempre a visão prática da realidade!

\- Hum…

\- Mas ainda tem outra hipótese… - Ele avançou.

\- Qual?

\- Aquela que é absolutamente eficaz para evitar a conceção!

\- Sim? – Ela perguntou na esperança de encontrar o procedimento mais conveniente.

\- A abstinência! Quer optar por esta solução? – Ele perguntou sorrindo, já deduzindo a resposta.

\- Não! - Victoria respondeu a sorrir.

Ele beijou-a na boca rapidamente.

\- Mas eu sei que você gostava de ter um filho, certo? – Ela perguntou.

\- Gostava…muito… Mas não quero que você tenha um filho só por mim…

\- Não…Eu também quero! Mas eu tenho medo do parto…

Ele beijou a testa dela novamente.

\- Ainda há poucos meses a minha prima, a rainha D. Maria II de Portugal, teve um parto horrível que durou 32 horas e a sua filha nasceu morta… O espírito dela, quando me escreveu a contar o sucedido, era o pior que pode imaginar… Eu gosto muito da Maria desde que nós nos conhecemos em kensington quando ambas tínhamos 9 anos. A vida dela não tem sido nada fácil…- Victoria contou preocupada.

Havia uma identificação inevitável com aquelas mulheres que, como ela, se tinham de sujeitar ao determinismo da sua condição de mulheres e de rainhas. Quer fossem soberanas por nascimento, quer fossem rainhas consorte. Todas no mesmo barco! A inevitabilidade das aflições do reinado e do sofrimento para colocar filhos no mundo!

\- Não se preocupe com isso agora Victoria. Você ainda nem está grávida. E quando isso acontecer ainda passará muito tempo até ao parto… E terá sempre uma excelente assistência médica… - William tentou tranquilizá-la.

Ela fez um sorriso pouco convencido.

Ele achou que tudo o que dizia não fazia sentido nem era eficaz para a serenar pois o perigo do parto era, de facto, eminente e, por isso, o medo desse momento entre as mulheres era muito real.

Passados uns segundos ela disse:

\- Ontem à noite eu fiz aquilo que você me disse…

Ele ficou surpreendido pela informação, um pouco lateral ao assunto de que falavam.

\- Sim?

\- Foi bom! Eu imaginei que você estava lá comigo…

William sentiu-se pulsar.

\- Você também faz isso? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

\- Sim, Victoria, eu também faço. – Ele respondeu desconcertado.

\- A imaginação tem um poder incrível! – Ela observou e depois perguntou: - Quando você o faz também pensa em mim?

\- Claro! Como é que você acha que eu sobrevivi a estes anos todos em que vos desejava, mas não vos podia ter?

Ela sorriu.

Depois ele acrescentou:

\- Sabe, Victoria…Isso também é uma forma de evitar uma gravidez.

\- Mas assim não é a mesma coisa! - Ela reclamou.

\- De facto, não é…

Após uns minutos de silêncio sobre o peito dele ela disse:

\- Quando nós casarmos eu quero que você o faça da forma natural, não quero que continue a evitar como tem feito até aqui. Porque isso também não é o melhor para si…Quando estivermos casados a gravidez já não será um problema e, apesar dos meus medos, eu quero ter um filho vosso porque eu sei que isso é muito importante para vós, que vos deixará feliz e eu também quero…O facto de eu saber como isso é essencial para vós, só por si, já me dá uma força imensa. Deixemos nas mãos de Deus determinar quando é que eu vou ficar grávida e o que acontecerá depois…

Ele beijou-a.

Ela sabia como uma criança seria uma felicidade imensa para ele e, embora não quisesse pensar nisso, também sabia que o tempo para ele escoava mais rapidamente…

Na véspera do casamento Victoria concedeu a William o tratamento de Alteza Real por casamento, como fora autorizado pelo parlamento. Atribuiu-lhe também a honra de cavaleiro da Ordem da Jarreteira. A seguir ao casamento receberia o título de duque de Edimburgo. A partir de hoje deixava a Câmara dos Lordes. Seria inviável manter-se lá estando casado com a rainha.

O arcebispo de Cantuária perguntou a Victoria se devia manter ou suprimir o sermão de obediência à soberana que o consorte devia pronunciar. Ela respondeu que, com efeito, devia suprimir, queria ser casada como uma mulher e não como uma rainha!

Depois do ensaio final na capela os noivos jantaram em Buckingham com membros de ambas as famílias e outros convidados que iriam ao casamento. Entre eles a irmã e o cunhado de William, Emily Lamb e Lord Palmerston, bem como o seu irmão mais novo, Frederick Lamb, e a mulher que desposaria daí a poucos dias, a 25 de Fevereiro, Alexandrina von Maltzan. Curiosamente, Frederick, que tinha 59 anos, ia casar com uma mulher de 23 anos, assim como William, com 62 anos, desposaria Victoria, de apenas 22. Mas Frederick era descrito como sendo tão bonito e despreocupado aos sessenta como tinha sido aos vinte e cinco e Victoria pensava o mesmo sobre William! A rainha simpatizou com Alexandrina, que além de ser da sua idade era uma mulher simpática e animada. No jantar estavam também os meios-irmãos de Victoria: Carl Emich, 3º Príncipe de Leiningen, casado com a condessa Maria von Klebelsberg; e Feodora de Leiningen, casada com o príncipe Ernst I de Hohenlohe-Langenburg. Bem como a tia Adelaide, viúva do rei William IV, o antecessor imediato de Victoria.

Mas, após o jantar, quando as senhoras se deslocaram para a sala do piano enquanto os homens, como era tradição, ainda ficaram a beber na sala de jantar, foi Emily que se aproximou de Victoria.

\- Vossa Majestade dá-me licença? – Perguntou pedindo permissão para se sentar ao lado da rainha no canapé onde esta se encontrava.

\- Claro, Emily, sente-se.

Emily sentou-se e disse:

\- Desculpe, Majestade, mas gostava de lhe dizer algumas palavras sobre William, uma vez que vão casar amanhã.

\- Sim, claro. Mas não seja tão formal comigo, a partir de amanhã pertenceremos à mesma família. – Pediu a rainha.

Emily assentiu com a cabeça e começou:

\- Eu adoro o meu irmão.

Victoria sorriu, mas não estava a perceber onde é que ela pretendia chegar.

Emily continuou:

\- Por isso lamentei cada dia em que ele foi casado com Caroline. Aquela mulher destruiu 23 anos da vida dele e, inclusive, deixou-lhe sequelas emocionais que permanecem até hoje. Em princípio ele não podia ousar casar com ela porque não tinha posição social e meios de fortuna que lhe permitissem desposar Caroline Ponsonby. Mas, em 1805, com a morte do nosso irmão mas velho, ele tornou-se o herdeiro do título e do património do nosso pai e abriu-se a carreira política. Então ele pôde casar com ela. Como eu desejei que ele nunca o tivesse feito! Caroline viu a vida como um drama em que ela era a heroína e quando a vida não combinava com os seus ideais, ela reinventava, vivendo num mundo de irrealidade. Ele não conseguiu viver de acordo com a noção que ela tinha de como um marido deveria ser. Seu casamento tornou-se uma sequência de discussões e reconciliações. Em 1810, eles já viviam vidas separadas. William dedicou-se ao seu trabalho parlamentar, enquanto Caroline desenvolveu amizades que alimentariam o seu ego, com mulheres e intelectuais de reputações duvidosas e ainda flertes violentos e públicos…

\- Não foi fácil, ele contou-me… - Introduziu Victoria, quando teve oportunidade no meio do entusiasmo com que Emily falava.

\- Tudo na vida familiar dele deu errado: o casamento, os filhos, os escândalos relativos a supostos casos extraconjugais… Eu e Frederick chamávamos Caro de "pequena besta". Nem o próprio dia do casamento passou sem um incidente. No final do serviço, a cada vez mais histérica Caroline teve um acesso de raiva e teve de ser levada da sala. Essa explosão de emoção fez com que William se tornasse muito protetor de Caroline, eximindo-a de qualquer coisa que pudesse perturbá-la.

\- Eu não conhecia esse episódio em particular do dia do casamento… - Observou Victoria.

\- Ele era muito condescendente com ela… Quando se começou a saber do caso com Byron ele não fez nada… E depois foi renitente em divorciar-se dela, apesar de todos lhe dizerem para o fazer. Sentia-se responsável por Caro. Quando, em 1816, ela publicou aquele terrível romance que o ridicularizava a reação inicial dele foi que nunca mais a veria, mas, incompreensivelmente, quando as pessoas começaram a cortar relações com ela, ele cedeu e ficou junto daquela mulher enlouquecida. Um dia disse-me: "Nós ficaremos ou cairemos juntos".

\- Ela não tinha mais ninguém e na realidade precisava de ajuda e só ele a podia ajudar… - Justificou Victoria.

\- Isso é verdade… O meu irmão é um homem excelente! Mas muito frágil emocionalmente, embora possa não aparentar. Ele precisa muito de ser amado. – Proferiu Emily numa espécie de súplica para Victoria.

\- Eu sei.

\- Em toda a vida dele, a Senhora foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu! Desde que ele se tornou seu primeiro-ministro e secretário pessoal tudo nele mudou. O estado de espírito dele é outro completamente novo e vibrante, a alegria, o brilho nos olhos…

\- Sim, eu sei disso. – Disse Victoria emocionada. O que Emily lhe acabava de dizer não era uma novidade, mas ouvir pronunciar isso a uma terceira pessoa tornava o significado desse facto ainda maior e mais real.

\- Por isso, pode parecer estranho o que eu vou dizer, mas eu preciso de lhe agradecer o que fez por ele.

\- Oh, não há nada a agradecer! O que ele fez por mim também não tem preço. Mas, sim, eu percebo o que quer dizer e fico feliz que esteja contente com a nossa união.

\- Muito! Mas ele precisa que continue a suportá-lo… Como é que eu hei-de explicar… Agora que vão ter uma relação diferente da que tiverem até aqui, que vão ser marido e mulher, podem existir momentos no futuro em que ele precise de ser apoiado nas suas emoções, alturas em ele fique mais calado, mais triste, mais irritado… Não significa que haja um problema convosco. Às vezes são as angústias do passado que regressam e ele assistiu a coisas muito difíceis…

\- Eu sei que foi difícil e agradeço o seu alerta. Ficarei atenta às emoções dele. Os aniversários da morte do filho, por exemplo, costumam ser complicados… - Victoria avançou.

\- Oh, sim! O filho é um desgosto enorme! Ele fez tudo por ele. Imagine que quando foi para a Irlanda, em 1827, levou Augustus com ele, o que eu considerei uma loucura! Mas Caro também estava num estado miserável e ele queria poder cuidar do filho.

Victoria ficou estupefacta.

\- Ele não me disse que tinha levado o filho com ele para a Irlanda! – Exclamou a rainha.

\- É normal. Ele tende a disfarçar os seus atos de maior nobreza! Nessa altura a saúde de Caroline começou a degradar-se mais. Ela estava cansada da vida mas, finalmente, ficou mais calma. Nessa altura até parecia que seu afeto era todo para o marido. William estava ausente na Irlanda, mas nessa época as cartas entre eles eram ternas e afetuosas. Depois, em 1828, ela acabou por falecer.

Ficaram um pouco em silêncio. Depois Emily acrescentou:

\- Queria também aproveitar para agradecer o facto de ter autorizado o meu casamento com Lord Palmerston. Eu sou muito feliz no meu casamento, embora inicialmente os meus irmãos tivessem desaprovado.

Os homens começaram a entrar na sala.

\- Não tem de quê. – Disse Victoria. – E o relacionamento entre o seu marido e o seu irmão Frederick está mais apaziguado? – Perguntou.

\- Sim, as relações entre os dois têm-se tornado mais amigáveis. Nós também gostamos muito de Alexandrina e isso tem favorecido as relações entre todos.

William aproximou-se e Emily aproveitou para se levantar e sair deixando Victoria com ele.

Victoria olhou para ele. Estava esplendoroso!

Sem se sentar William perguntou:

\- De que estava Emily a falar consigo?

Com ar sorridente Victoria levantou-se do canapé e respondeu:

\- Estava a dizer-me que gosta muito de vós, que está muito feliz com o nosso casamento e que é muito feliz no dela.

\- Que bom…- Observou William que conhecia bem Emily e calculou que o teor da conversa devia ter sido bem mais vasto. Mulheres!

Victoria e William foram até à varanda iluminada por dois candelabros de pé alto. Ninguém os seguiu. Iam casar no dia seguinte e o relacionamento entre eles sempre obedecera a regras próprias.

Estavam ao lado um do outro junto da balaustrada. Ficaram ali em silêncio sem dizer nada um ao outro. Não era preciso. Bastava a presença de cada um dos dois para que o outro se sentisse no Paraíso.

Ela ouviu-o respirar profundamente. Sorriu para si mesma. Como era familiar! A diversidade de emoções que o som daquela respiração lhe transmitia!

Ele notou que ela sorrira. Olhou para ela.

Ela olhou para ele e voltou a sorrir.

\- Vejo que está feliz! – Disse ele.

\- Muito! Não podia estar mais! Você também está feliz?

\- Você sabe que estou! – Respondeu ele metendo a mão direita no bolso do casaco.

Ele tinha-lhe trazido um presente de casamento, como era tradição. Estendeu a mão para ela com uma pequena caixa.

\- É o meu presente de casamento. Espero que goste.

Ela sorriu de novo na expectativa do que ia encontrar e abriu a pequena caixa. Lá dentro, sobre um forro de veludo azul, estava um broche de ouro branco, porcelana e esmalte, em forma de uma orquídea branca.

Victoria ficou encantada com a peça. Tinha um significado especial que ambos conheciam muito bem.

\- Não tem diamantes… - Ele observou.

\- Não preciso que me dê diamantes! Só preciso do seu amor! É lindo! – Exclamou Victoria num riso aberto para ele enquanto se esticava para o beijar.

Ele agarrou-a pela cintura, colocou as mãos no fundo das costas dela e beijou-a.

Adorava a cintura dela e aquela zona ao fundo das costas era de uma beleza impossível de descrever. A forma dessa parte do corpo dela, a maneira como a abertura do vestido aí assentava, como ela se movia quando andava e ele a observava de costas…

\- Um príncipe ter-lhe-ia oferecido diamantes… - Disse ele, mantendo-a apertada contra si.

\- Mas não me dava o amor que você dá!

\- Foi mandado fazer especialmente para si e existem três razões para não ter diamantes… - Ele adiantou.

Ali, presa nos braços dele, com a caixa e o alfinete na mão, ela olhou para ele com ar de interrogação.

Então ele explicou:

\- Primeiro porque você já tem muitos diamantes…

Ela sorriu.

\- Depois, porque apesar de gostar de diamantes eu sei que também gosta de peças simples…

William fez um compasso de espera antes de continuar.

\- E, por fim, porque você é o diamante! E o alfinete só fica completo quando você o colocar!

Ela ficou enternecida com aquela criatividade romântica.

\- Oh, meu amor! Você é tão bonito e tão doce! E compreende-me tão bem! O que importa para mim não é o valor, de facto, mas o significado. E, além do telescópio que você me deu, da caixa de porcelana e das cartas que você me escreveu eu não tenho nada mais significativo do que este alfinete. Vou usá-lo amanhã para adornar o meu vestido de noiva.

Beijaram-se.

NOTAS: Apesar do casamento ser morganático, a posição de Lord M é quase equivalente à de Albert que, como se devem lembrar, era preterido em relação aos tios de Victoria. A única consequência prática do casamento morganático é que os filhos deles não podem herdar o trono. O casamento só seria chamado casamento real se Victoria casasse com alguém de uma linhagem real, mas Lord M não tinha sangue real. Um casamento chamado "real" nunca seria possível. Na realidade, se Victoria e Lord M tivessem decidido casar ela teria sido forçada a abdicar e Cumberland seria rei do Reino Unido. Na realidade não me parece possível (ainda que pudesse acontecer por vicissitudes inesperadas) que o trono e o casamento pudessem ser mantidos ao mesmo tempo. Na ficção a única solução que eu tinha, para manter a história credível, era que um casamento morganático pudesse ser autorizado, supondo que ele poderia ser aprovado pelo parlamento porque numa votação tudo pode acontecer e por vezes os resultados são imprevisíveis, dependendo do impacto das ideias de cada fação.

As penalizações que Lord M recebeu, em relação a um marido de sangue real, são consentâneas com o seu estatuto social mais baixo e evidenciam algo muito importante no contexto desta história que é o facto de que para ele o amor por Victoria está acima de todas as vantagens sociais e económicas. O que importa para ele é ser o marido, independentemente da forma como isso foi conseguido. Por outro lado, Victoria aceita que os seus filhos não herdem o trono, que não haja uma continuidade das suas gerações a suportar a coroa, pelo amor que tem por Lord M. E para os filhos o facto de não herdarem o trono é indiferente pois já receberão dos progenitores estatuto e riqueza suficiente.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

William fez a barba, tomou banho e vestiu o seu traje de gala de oficial dos exércitos reais ingleses.

Era hoje! Era agora que ia tornar-se verdade!

Mas era agora, também, que começava a ser assustador.

Não se sentira assim no dia em que casara com Caro. Nessa época não tinha ainda a experiência de vida que tinha hoje, não a podia ter… E não sentia o peso da responsabilidade. Além disso, nenhum casamento se podia comparar ao que ele estava prestes a fazer. Ninguém casava com a rainha de Inglaterra. Uma mulher sobre a qual ninguém tinha precedência. Um único homem no mundo o fazia. E era ele que ia casar com ela! Ele, que tinha todos os impedimentos para o poder fazer! Ia ter de conseguir dominar os nervos e sobreviver a este dia de cerimónia, protocolo, formalidades, igreja, banquete, convidados, olhares, comentários, conversas de circunstância… Até que, finalmente, à noite, pudesse sentir de novo o corpo dela, colado ao seu! Tê-la nos braços, beijá-la, possuí-la! Hoje teria de o fazer de uma forma diferente. Pensaria nisso mais tarde…

Depois de todos os anos que se tinham passado e das barreiras todas que tinham sido ultrapassadas hoje transpunham a última!

O irmão Frederick estava lá em casa para o acompanhar até à capela e depois até ao altar. Notando o estado nervoso em que William se encontrava disse:

\- Então homem? Acalme-se! O mais difícil você já conseguiu ultrapassar. Foi chegar até aqui. Hoje só tem de desfrutar do dia do seu casamento com a rainha de Inglaterra!

\- Para si é fácil falar. O seu casamento será bem mais comum…

\- E eu estou completamente apaixonado por aquela mulher! E ela por mim, tenho a certeza!

\- Disso eu também não tenho nenhuma dúvida!

\- Então não me diga que você está com dúvidas sobre… logo à noite… - Frederick provocou a sorrir.

\- Não, o meu problema não é logo à noite, é sobreviver daqui até lá…

Victoria acordou cedo. A expectativa era grande e não a deixara dormir mais.

Foi à janela. O dia estava lindo com sol e o céu azul. Tão alegre como as suas emoções nesse dia maravilhoso em que, finalmente, desposaria William Lamb! Ou o sempre seu Lord M! Lembrou-se da época em que eram apenas a rainha e o seu primeiro-ministro e secretário particular Lord M. Veio-lhe à memória o seu primeiro encontro em Kensington e o dia em que, ao entrar pela primeira vez naquele quarto onde agora estava, lhe atribuíra o nome exclusivo de Lord M! Pensou no que sentia por ele nessa época e como os seus sentimentos tinham evoluído. Recordou dentro de si o que sentira quando o amava em segredo; quando teve coragem de ir a Brocket Hall e de lhe declarar o que sentia; quando ele a recusou; quando o amava ainda mais e sofria com o facto de não o poder ter; quando desejava que ele fizesse com ela algo que ela não sabia exatamente o que era, mas que sabia que existia, mais ainda quando Skerrett lhe explicara o que acontecia entre um homem e uma mulher na intimidade de uma cama… Voltou a sentir a excitação que sentia nessa época quando imaginava que o seu Lord M lhe podia tocar mais do que era permitido, que a abraçava, ou que a beijava sem ser apenas na sua mão direita…Ou quando imaginava que podia tocar no peito dele exposto na abertura da camisa ou beijar-lhe o rosto…

E, afinal, o tempo tinha passado e ele já tinha feito tanta coisa com ela e ela com ele! E hoje era o culminar de um percurso difícil, de uma luta gigantesca, para atingir o topo, com a realização de um casamento com ele. Estava feliz! Conseguira tudo o que desejava! Não precisava de mais nada!

Não aguentou a espera até à hora do casamento e mandou um bilhete a William:

 _Meu amado William,_

 _Espero que tenha dormido bem! Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!_

 _Mande-me avisar quando estiver pronto._

 _Vossa para sempre!_

 _Victoria_

Foi penteada por Skerrett. Decidiu não usar uma tiara de diamantes. Preferiu uma coroa de flores de laranjeira naturais, um símbolo de fertilidade, para prender o véu.

Vestiu o seu vestido branco, magnífico, com a ajuda de Skerrett e de Lehzen.

William mandou a resposta com o portador:

 _Minha querida,_

 _O que eu sinto neste dia é mais fácil de imaginar do que de descrever!_

 _Estou pronto e vou agora para_ _St. James._

 _Com todo o meu amor!_

 _William_

Victoria recusou usar o manto real escarlate. Aquele era o seu dia de mulher e não de rainha! E não queria ofuscar William.

Escolheu o colar e os brincos de diamantes oferecidos pelo Sultão da Turquia; colocou no centro do decote do vestido o broche com que William a presenteara na véspera; e, preso nos ombros, o grande colar da Ordem da Jarreteira com o pingente de São Jorge, ambos do século XVII, feitos em ouro, diamantes e esmalte.

O buquê, simples, continha ramos de murta, símbolo de amor eterno.

Quando se olhou no espelho, depois de pronta, estava linda! Sorriu de imensa felicidade!

Era aquilo que ela tinha imaginado!

Era assim que ela queria casar com William!

No exterior do palácio de St. James – a residência real antes de Victoria ter decidido morar em Buckingham – a população aglomerava-se, pois o casamento ia decorrer na sua capela real. Afinal não era todos os dias que havia um casamento real! E de uma rainha herdeira! Desde quando não havia uma alegria, digna desse nome, na família real? Com o fator acrescido, que agudizava a curiosidade das pessoas, que era o seu casamento realizar-se com um homem que, por todas as razões, não era suposto! E, mais extraordinário, que a rainha amava!

No interior da capela – engalanada com os estandartes das casas nobres, candelabros de velas e ramos de rosas de Brocket Hall, e com os músicos e os cantores alinhados – os convidados, aristocratas e reis, iam preenchendo os lugares disponíveis. Obviamente havia várias personalidades cuja ausência estava justificada: o tio Cumberland, o tio Leopold da Bélgica e o primo Albert de Saxe-Coburgo Gotta. Contudo, o primo Ernest de Saxe-Coburgo Gotta, que continuava solteiro, resolveu aceitar o convite e aparecer no casamento. Compreendia que Victoria não tivesse casado com o seu irmão, com quem não se identificava; gostava muito dela e queria participar da sua felicidade e sabia o que era amar alguém que não se podia ter, pelo que apoiava totalmente que a prima tivesse conseguido vencer tudo e todos para casar com o homem que amava.

William chegou de carruagem a St. James. Era um pouco assustador ter de sair e encarar aquela multidão. Apesar de ser um homem público havia muitos anos, do hábito em enfrentar audiências e em produzir discursos, aquilo era diferente de tudo o resto! Agora ele era o noivo da rainha. E quando saíssem da capela ele seria o marido da rainha. E ele nunca se vira nessa posição antes!

Saiu da carruagem e sorriu para as pessoas à volta. Era só o que conseguia fazer.

Calças de caxemira branco pérola a terminar abaixo do joelho; casaco vermelho com botões dourados e punhos e gola em preto bordado a ouro; meias branco pérola e sapatos pretos. E ainda as insígnias da Ordem da Jarreteira: ao peito a cruz e o colar, preso por dois laços de cetim branco nas dragonas de ouro, e a liga na perna esquerda, abaixo do joelho.

As trompetas ressoaram e William, quase pálido e muito atento, recebeu as homenagens habitualmente reservadas aos monarcas.

Entrou na capela, acompanhado do irmão Frederick, e caminhou até ao altar.

Um trajeto difícil, dado o nervosismo que se agudizava por ter toda a Inglaterra e o mundo com os olhos postos em si. Sentiu o peso dos olhos de todas aquelas pessoas sobre ele e o peso dos pensamentos que elas teriam, bem como das palavras que sussurravam entre si, das que já tinham pronunciado em casa e das que diriam quando dali saíssem… Como é que ele tinha chegado até ali? Perguntar-se-iam com certeza. Mas ele perguntava o mesmo a si próprio!

Em determinado momento do percurso Emma sorriu para ele.

William retribuiu.

Viu ainda Emily e Palmerston.

Não destrinçou mais ninguém, nem queria fazê-lo. Se não lhes visse com nitidez as formas dos rostos era como se eles não estivessem lá.

Finalmente, no topo da capela! Posicionou-se no lugar devido, de costas para a entrada, e ficou à espera.

Com a chegada de Victoria na carruagem real, necessariamente acompanhada pela mãe e pela sua açafata, Harriet Sutherland, a ovação da população aumentou.

Ela estava feliz! A partir das janelas de Buckingham e ao longo do trajeto, já vira que havia muita gente na rua, tal como no dia da sua coroação, mas agora eram ainda mais as pessoas aglomeradas, números que, associados às saudações que ouvia, lhe davam a firme convicção de que afinal o povo de Inglaterra apoiava o seu casamento. Ela não gostava de multidões, mas naquele dia a presença da multidão era importante porque era sinal de apoio!

Os sinos de St. James tocavam.

Victoria saiu da carruagem, encaminhou-se para a capela acompanhada pelo duque de Sussex, que a levaria ao altar, e esperou que lhe arrumassem o vestido e que o cortejo se formasse – o primeiro-ministro na frente, as suas doze damas de honor atrás, segurando a cauda do vestido de ambos os lados, e no fim Harriet.

Era agora! Ela estava pronta! William estaria lá em cima à espera dela! Sentiu um arrepio com a expectativa e respirou fundo.

Para William já se tinha passado algum tempo de espera quando a música irrompeu na capela e o coro começou a cantar. Sentiu um aperto no estômago. Este era o sinal de que ela já lá estava e iria caminhar até ele! Engoliu.

A travessia da nave da capela, apoiada na mão do duque de Sussex, começou. Victoria estava feliz e ansiosa, não propriamente nervosa. Já fizera percursos daquela natureza noutras ocasiões como na sua coroação ou na abertura do parlamento. Costumava ter William um passo atrás de si ou na sua frente, numa posição onde lhe podia ver as expressões do rosto que, em silêncio, lhe davam indicações sobre o que fazer. Agora ele estava lá ao fundo, mas de costas para ela. Observava o recorte daquela silhueta elegante e tão familiar cuja visão lhe transmitia tantas e tão diversas emoções. Ansiava por chegar perto dele!

Ele não se podia virar, mas tinha muita vontade de o fazer. Sabia como o cortejo de entrada se organizava. Na frente viria o primeiro-ministro erguendo a espada cerimonial ou espada de honra. Se ela tivesse casado com Albert teria sido ele próprio a transportar essa mesma espada, a ter de percorrer a nave da capela e a ter de ficar a assistir a que ela prometesse amor eterno a outro homem! Achou que se isso tivesse acontecido não teria conseguido manter-se de pé! Cairia de joelhos na nave da capela sob o peso daquela espada. Só a ideia era angustiante! Respirou fundo.

Emma notou a movimentação dos ombros dele, para cima e para baixo, nesse momento, e não pôde deixar de sentir compaixão. Que bom que tudo se tinha encaminhado da melhor forma!

Ela estava a chegar ao pé dele. Ele olhou para o lado esquerdo enquanto ela aí se posicionava. Primeiro virando-se para trás, para entregar o ramo de flores a uma das damas que a acompanhava, e depois virando-se para a frente e olhando para ele também!

Sorriram um para o outro. Os olhos de ambos diziam a mesma coisa: finalmente!

Ele nunca tinha visto nada mais bonito! Ela estava linda, de branco, puro como ela, a visão de um anjo! O corte do decote do vestido realçava o colo sensual de Victoria. O alfinete que ele lhe dera na véspera preso no centro do decote!

Ele teria pegado na mão dela e ela teria pegado na mão dele para o acalmar pois, curiosamente, ele estava muito mais nervoso do que ela! Ela percebeu que ele tremera. Este homem maravilhoso, cheio da experiência de décadas de vida, um político de carreira, estava nervoso no dia do casamento! Este homem que a guiara e a acalmara em todos os momentos de vida juntos, dos mais públicos ou mais íntimos, estava nervoso!

Viraram-se para a frente.

O Arcebispo de Cantuária começou a cerimónia.

Depois de algum tempo chegou, então, o momento crucial. Os votos de casamento.

\- William, aceita esta mulher para ser sua esposa e viverem juntos no matrimónio sob a bênção de Deus? Irá amá-la, confortá-la, honrá-la na saúde e na doença pelo resto das suas vidas? –Perguntou o Arcebispo.

Oh, Deus, como é que ele podia perguntar tal coisa? Isso era tudo o que ele tinha feito desde aquela manhã em Kensington! Amá-la, confortá-la, honrá-la…E era tudo o que ele continuaria a fazer! – Ele pensou.

\- Sim! – Respondeu convicto, apesar do nervosismo interior.

\- Victoria, aceita este homem para ser seu esposo e viverem juntos no matrimónio, sob a bênção de Deus? Irá obedecê-lo e servi-lo, amá-lo e respeitá-lo na saúde e na doença pelo resto das suas vidas? –Voltou a perguntar o Arcebispo.

Claro que sim, com todas as minhas forças! – Ela pensou.

\- Sim!

Havia várias pessoas emocionadas neste momento: Emma, Harriet, Skerret, Emily. E até mesmo as mais relutantes em relação a esta união: Lehzen e a duquesa de Kent.

Então ele pôde virar-se para Victoria, e ela para ele, para a colocação do anel de casamento.

Ele pegou na mão esquerda dela aberta sentindo, finalmente, o seu confortável contacto físico e colocou-lhe o anel no dedo do meio dizendo as palavras:

\- Com este anel eu te desposo, com o meu corpo eu te reverencio e com todos os meus bens eu te doto! Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo. Amém.

Era tudo verdade!

Com o meu corpo eu te reverencio…Em todos os sentidos…

Wellington sorriu ironicamente quando ouviu a parte "com todos os meus bens eu te doto".

Os canhões de Hyde Park e da Torre de Londres troaram no momento em que o anel foi colocado no dedo de Victoria. Era uma hora da tarde!

\- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. – Proferiu por fim o Arcebispo de Cantuária.

Ter-se-iam beijado naquele momento! Mas em público isso não era aceite.

Victoria e William sorriram!

Os olhos dela ainda mais largos e azuis do que o habitual, no lago das lágrimas de júbilo!

Os olhos dele, inevitavelmente, marejados de lágrimas.

Deram as mãos, viraram-se para os convidados que enchiam a capela e ouviram-se palmas!

Na saída da capela, onde o sol brilhava para alumiar o enlace, havia uma multidão à espera que os saudou. Mais de duzentos mil súbditos!

Victoria e William entraram na carruagem real que os levaria para o banquete em Buckingham.

Ele agarrou na mão esquerda dela e disse:

\- Você está linda!

\- Você também está muito bonito! E eu estou feliz! – Ela exclamou a sorrir.

\- E eu nem tenho palavras para descrever o que sinto!

Ela apertou a mão dele e voltou a sorriu.

No percurso acenaram à vibrante multidão que lhes gritou o nome e lançou um mar de flores, uma bênção à raridade daquela união de amor e que tantos obstáculos tivera de transpor para se tornar verdade.

Já no palácio, os gritos da multidão continuavam lá fora, numa recusa coletiva ao encerramento das comemorações populares.

Victoria olhou para William:

\- Não quero separar-me já do povo que está ali em baixo por nós. Não consigo ficar aqui dentro!

\- O que pretende fazer? – Ele perguntou surpreendido.

\- William, tenho uma ideia… Venha comigo!

Perante o assombro geral a rainha ordenou que as portas de acesso à varanda se abrissem. Avançou para o exterior com William a seu lado e caminharam até à balaustrada para que os populares concentrados no exterior os pudessem ver mais uma vez. A sensação foi indiscritível com a elevação imediata do brado global à vista dos noivos.

Victoria sentia um orgulho imenso dentro do peito por estar ali com William a seu lado. O orgulho dos vencedores! O orgulho de ter aquele homem maravilhoso como marido!

William agarrou e apertou a mão esquerda dela. Ao sentir a mão dele na sua ela olhou para ele. Havia qualquer coisa nele hoje que precisava do contacto constante dela.

\- William, está tudo bem?

\- Estou nervoso…Acha que posso ficar nervoso no dia do meu casamento com a rainha de Inglaterra?

\- Claro que sim, mas não tem razões para isso, meu amor! Já na capela você tremia…

\- Acho que me está a cair em cima hoje o peso da responsabilidade e … isto é tudo novo para mim, esta condição de marido… e as situações em que eu vou ter de estar ao seu lado…

\- Isso nem parece seu. Com toda a vossa experiência na vida pública e com tudo aquilo que fez por mim, ensinando-me e guiando-me em atos públicos, dando-me coragem para superar os meus receios…

\- Mas isto é diferente de ser primeiro-ministro ou de ter qualquer outro cargo político, além disso era muito mais fácil transmitir-lhe tranquilidade a si, quando era apenas você nesta posição, do que eu ficar tranquilo neste meu novo lugar…

Ela sorriu ternamente para ele.

Ele continuou:

\- Como isto que estamos a fazer agora…acenar da varanda…Eu nunca fiz isto antes, sinto-me ridículo…Eu nem sei se as pessoas lá em baixo esperam que eu o faça ou se elas só ali estão por si…

\- Não, elas estão ali por nós dois. Eu não casei sozinha, elas sabem que foi consigo e elas vieram…

\- Então, eu preciso que também me guie nestas coisas… - William pediu.

\- Muito bem, meu amor! Continue a acenar. Acho que o faz muito regiamente! – Ela observou, provocando-o.

Ele riu.

\- Não se preocupe, minha querida, logo à noite, quando estivermos em Brocket Hall, estará tudo bem comigo. Tudo isto já terá passado e lá é o local mais tranquilo do mundo…

\- E se ainda não estiver calmo, vai ficar, eu prometo! – Ela garantiu, olhando-o de lado.

Ele riu entendendo o significado do que ela dizia.

Estreara-se a varanda do palácio de Buckingham. Vitória decretou depois que se manteria a tradição, para partilhar com o povo os dias felizes do reino!

Seguiu-se o banquete do almoço e a seguir os doces e o bolo de noiva que cortaram em conjunto. O bolo, armado em vários andares, pesava 150 quilos e foram necessários quatro homens para o levantar. Estava decorado com pequenos ramos de flores e cupidos e no topo tinha as figuras dos noivos. Aos pés de William um cão, símbolo de fidelidade, e aos pés de Victoria um casal de rolas, em sinal de amor eterno.

Victoria lançou o buquê de noiva enquanto William aproveitou para se aproximar de Wellington que mordia uma fatia de bolo.

\- Duque! Ainda não lhe agradeci convenientemente o que fez e que permitiu, contra todas as expectativas, a realização deste casamento e a manutenção da rainha no trono. – Agradeceu William.

\- Meu caro Melbourne, é difícil estimar o valor para a Inglaterra e para o império dos ensinamentos que a rainha recebeu das vossas mãos nestes primeiros anos de reinado em que foi o seu conselheiro mais próximo. Nos anos cruciais, que a formaram e em que tentaram derrubá-la, foi você que esteve sempre ao lado dela. Pode não ser um príncipe de sangue real, mas parece-me que é o homem mais indicado para ocupar o lugar de marido da rainha.

\- Obrigado, duque!

\- E nem eu nem a Inglaterra suportaríamos Cumberland! – O velho marechal rematou sorrindo.

William sorriu também.

A festa terminou às 17h. Os noivos mudaram de roupa em aposentos separados e viajaram para Brocket Hall com uma pequena comitiva de serviçais e escolta de guarda a cavalo. Victoria com um vestido branco, mas mais simples e prático para viajar do que o seu vestido de noiva.

Agora já podiam viajar os dois em carruagens reais e fechadas sem constrangimentos. Assim, pelo caminho foi permissível desfrutarem da proximidade física um do outro. Depois de um dia com imensa gente à volta, em que mal se tinham conseguido tocar, eles só queriam ficar sozinhos! Mas a viagem para Brocket ainda demorava duas horas, o que era cansativo, e ainda teriam de lidar com as multidões que, em algumas partes do percurso, se aglomeravam na estrada à passagem do cortejo real. As viagens longas e as multidões sempre tinham sido desgastantes para Victoria. Era um aborrecimento não poder viajar como o comum dos mortais. Mas se tivessem viajado para outro local ainda seria pior. A deslocação para Windsor, por exemplo, demorava quatro horas.

William e Victoria entraram pela porta principal da casa de Brocket Hall, enquanto a carruagem que os trouxera e a comitiva que os acompanhava se afastaram pelo exterior da mansão para descarregar as bagagens noutra ala do edifício e desaparelhar os cavalos. No hall de entrada estavam perfilados o mordomo, dois criados e duas criadas que esperavam para receber ordens sobre o que deviam providenciar. Brocket Hall transformava-se a partir de hoje numa residência real e a logística da casa iria complexificar-se.

Eram 19h30m. William pediu que o jantar fosse servido às 20h na sala de jantar mais pequena do andar de cima e deu ordens expressas para que serviço fosse posicionado na mesa de modo a colocar um lugar à direita do outro. Embora a mesa fosse mais pequena do que a da grande sala de jantar, se fosse posta com os lugares de ambos na frente um do outro, como supôs que os criados fariam, ele e Victoria ficariam demasiado distantes.

Os criados saíram e os noivos ficaram sozinhos.

William olhou para a escadaria principal da casa na sua frente e depois olhou para Victoria com um ar divertido.

Ela perguntou-se sobre o que estaria ele a pensar.

Sem que ela esperasse ele pegou-lhe ao colo.

Ela deu uma gargalhada, colocou os braços à volta do pescoço dele e provocou-o:

\- Você não vai conseguir subir as escadas comigo ao colo…

\- Claro, que vou!

Ele começou a subir as escadas e ela encostou o rosto no ombro dele dizendo:

\- Adoro quando você me pega ao colo…

\- E eu adoro ter-vos nos braços…

William transportou Victoria até à sala de estar do primeiro andar.

Pouso-a no chão.

Ficaram ali para descansar da viagem durante uns minutos enquanto uma azáfama de criados descarregava e arrumava bagagens, preparava o quarto, ultimava o jantar e acabava de pôr a mesa.

Beijaram-se e beijaram-se e beijaram-se…

Alguém bateu na porta.

O mordomo entrou após ser autorizado e informou que o jantar podia ser servido.

A refeição decorreu com o acompanhamento dos serviçais que os assistiram. Quando terminou William já não aguentava ter mais gente no mesmo espaço que eles os dois! Se queriam ter liberdade, os procedimentos em Brocket Hall tinham de se tornar mais informais ou pareceria que continuavam no palácio real.

Ele dispensou os criados.

Quando ficaram sós Victoria, que ficara sentada à direita de William, levantou-se da cadeira e sentou-se-lhe no colo enquanto ele finalizava o copo de Porto.

Ele colocou o braço esquerdo à volta da cintura dela enquanto segurava o copo com a mão direita.

Ela beijou-o. Ele sabia a vinho do Porto! Era bom!

Ele pousou o copo para poder envolver a cintura dela com ambas as mãos.

\- Nós estamos casados, William! – Ela exclamou, encostando a testa à testa dele e agarrando-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos, como se fosse necessário verbalizar esse facto para o tornar real.

\- Agora nada nem ninguém se pode interpor entre nós! – Ele acrescentou, levantando o vestido dela para lhe pressionar a mão sobre a coxa esquerda.

Ele beijou-a de novo, descendo depois pelo maxilar. Beijou-a atrás da orelha e sugou-lhe o pescoço oferecido, enquanto lhe começou a abrir os colchetes superiores nas costas do vestido.

Victoria estava a adorar ser alvo destas carícias, percebeu que ele estava excitado, mas afastou-se um pouco para que ele parasse.

\- William, eu vou para o quarto para que a Skerrett me ajude a despir e depois você vai lá ter, pode ser?

\- Eu posso despir-vos, não precisamos da Skerrett…- Ele advertiu admirado.

\- Mas será mais fácil se eu já estiver de camisa de dormir… - Victoria tentou convencê-lo.

\- Mas eu adoro despir-vos, não vejo inconveniente em fazê-lo… - Ele insistiu, não entendendo a opção dela.

\- Não ficará desiludido, eu prometo… - Ela finalizou, fazendo um olhar malicioso.

Ele rendeu-se sorrindo.

No quarto de William, que passaria a ser de ambos e que tinha sido previamente aquecido pela lareira acesa, Victoria foi ajudada pela camareira a despir-se e a soltar o cabelo e, uma vez em camisa de dormir, dispensou-a.

Antes de sair Skerrett desejou-lhe uma boa noite e sorriu-lhe com um olhar cúmplice que Victoria entendeu.

Por sua vez, William despiu-se num quarto de hóspedes do outro lado do corredor.

Quando ele entrou no quarto, vestido com a sua camisa de dormir e o roupão, estranhamente, a divisão estava obscurecida. Todas as velas dos vários castiçais tinham sido apagadas e apenas a lareira acesa iluminava escassamente a divisão. Viu então o recorte do corpo dela, nu, em frente da janela.

Desde que ele a fizera mulher a relação com o seu próprio corpo mudara. Sentia-se mais liberta, mais desperta, sabia exatamente o efeito que determinados gestos tinham em si e quais os locais mais sensíveis do seu corpo que gostava que ele explorasse de diferentes formas. E senti-lo dentro ela, a vida dele dentro dela, era, com certeza, a coisa mais excecional que uma mulher podia sentir!

Ele constatou que ela estava a surpreendê-lo e percebeu que tinha começado a tomar iniciativa, por oposição às vezes anteriores em que se deixava apenas guiar por ele e retribuía. Sempre se mostrara muito recetiva na cama, desde o início, mas a iniciativa não costumava ser dela. Talvez antes ela achasse que a iniciativa devia partir dele ou talvez nunca tivesse pensado sobre isso e agora se estivesse apenas a libertar. A aprender e a libertar.

E era isso, ela estava a aprender e a libertar-se.

William sorriu. Sem tirar os olhos dela, despiu o roupão que atirou para cima de uma cadeira e caminhou para Victoria. Quando estava a chegar ao pé dela agarrou o tecido da sua camisa de dormir atrás do pescoço, com ambas as mãos, puxou-o para cima e despiu a camisa de uma só vez atirando-a ao chão. Com o olhar faiscante de um homem abrasado, agarrou-a pela cintura com a mão direita, encostou a maior parte possível da pele do seu corpo à pele do corpo dela, com a mão esquerda levantou-lhe o cabelo para cima na zona da nuca e beijou-a no pescoço e depois na boca visceralmente.

Ela correspondeu beijando-o e abraçando-o com um fervor idêntico. O corpo dele colado a ela era uma sensação extraordinária!

A pele dela, macia e desejável, a roçar na dele, fazia com que o William se incendiasse! Pensou que agora podia fazer com ela tudo o que quisesse! Encaminhou-a em recuo até à parede, ao lado da janela, enquanto a beijava e a lambia descendo da boca para o pescoço, os ombros, o peito e os seios.

Ela sentiu-lhe o membro crescer contra ela, tocando-lhe a barriga, e depois apertado entre ambos.

\- Oooh… - Ela suspirou. – Eu preciso de si, Lord M!

Na cabeça dele a expressão caiu estranha no contexto! Por uns segundos parou de beijá-la enquanto aquele conjunto de letras e o seu significado entrava no seu cérebro e nele se reorganizava.

Nesses segundos ela ficou expectante pelo efeito desta designação no momento.

Há quanto tempo ela não o chamava assim? – Ele perguntou-se. Desde que tinham estado fisicamente juntos pela primeira vez, exceto na presença de outras pessoas. Então ele percebeu. Ela esperava que ele respondesse dentro do mesmo âmbito.

Para disfarçar que parara por segundos ele voltou a beijá-la na base do pescoço e então parou e olhou-a nos olhos, em chamas, dizendo com um tom de voz baixo e arrastado, que a excitou:

\- Precisa da minha assistência… Senhora?

\- Sim…

Ele apreciou-a entalada entre ele e a parede e, pressionando-a mais, perguntou:

\- Onde?

\- Você sabe…

\- Não. Tem de me dizer, Senhora!

Ela aproximou a boca do ouvido direito dele.

\- No meio das minhas pernas… - Victoria pronunciou-lhe baixinho no ouvido e beijou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Ele sentiu-se erguer ainda mais e meteu-lhe a mão direita no meio das pernas.

Ela fechou os olhos, abriu a boca e respirou fundo, ao mesmo tempo que facilitou a colocação da mão dele fletindo os joelhos e afastando as coxas, o que fez o seu corpo descer ligeiramente ao longo da parede.

Ele voltou a elevar-lhe o corpo para cima com a mão, dizendo:

\- Eu dou-lhe tudo o que precisar, Senhora!

Ela contraiu os músculos pélvicos e os da parte superior das coxas à volta da mão dele.

\- Então dê-me …tudo o que você tem…Lord M, por favor! – Ela retornou com a voz arrastada e as pupilas dilatadas. As mãos à volta do pescoço dele, que ela adorava.

Depois ela aliviou a pressão deixando-o movimentar a mão nela.

Ele passou-lhe os dedos, suave e lentamente, do lado de fora das dobras da carne.

Ela gemeu.

Então ele pressionou-lhe repentinamente o volume de carne entre dedos: o polegar empurrando o monte de vénus para baixo e os outros dedos empurrando os lábios a partir da virilha para cima.

\- Oh, Lord M! – Ela exclamou delirante pela sensação excecional e indizível de ter a sua feminilidade presa por segundos entre os dedos dele. – Tive tantas saudades suas… – Afirmou depois emocionada, quase à beira das lágrimas, numa mistura interior de afetos por aquele homem que iam do carinho mais puro à luxúria mais audaciosa.

Esta mulher era de enlouquecer! Ele agarrou a coxa direita dela, levantou-lhe a perna do chão, colocando-a num ângulo reto, e introduziu-se nela de forma veemente, emitindo um ronco e pressionando-lhe o corpo contra a parede.

Victoria vibrou com o som e com a compressão!

\- Você gosta disto, Senhora?

\- Oh, sim…! Eu sou toda vossa, pode fazer comigo tudo o que quiser!

Para se colocar mais dentro dela, ele levantou-lhe também a perna esquerda, suportando-a com os braços debaixo das coxas e as mãos nas nádegas, o que fez subir o tronco dela ao longo da parede.

\- É tão profundo… - Ela observou.

\- Você gosta tanto de foder! – Ele observou com aquela voz de veludo, arrastada.

Foder? Ela não conhecia a palavra. Mas pelo contexto devia ser uma das formas de designar ajuntamento carnal.

\- Hoje vou foder-vos toda, Senhora! – Ele exclamou, enquanto se movimentava dentro dela com impulsos firmes, repetidos de forma espaçada.

A determinação com que ele tinha dito aquilo, associada à posição em que ela se encontrava, era promissora de originalidade e de prazer!

Enquanto ele lhe beijava, lambia e sugava os seios Victoria sentia todo o comprimento dele embutido dentro dela.

\- Continue, Lord M! Eu quero mais…

Ele atingiu-a de forma mais rápida.

Naquela posição, elevada do chão, o peso do seu corpo era todo descarregado sobre o membro viril dele, sólido, que a penetrava profundamente, sem a complacência aliviadora que a penetração horizontal permitia. Os intervalos entre as movimentações das ancas dele eram mais curtos e o limite que ele alcançava dentro dela estava sempre a ser tocado.

\- Aaah… por favor, Lord M, não pare!

\- Não! Só quando a Senhora pedir! Você é a rainha…eu devo agradar-vos! – Ele declarou com a voz rouca de desejo.

O embate do corpo dele contra o dela produzia um som que também era excitante. Um som de fricção de dois corpos molhados. De certa forma, o impacto interior chegava a magoar ligeiramente, mas era bom! No abismo do momento ela arqueou as costas e empurrou o corpo dele para a frente para poder projetar o dela para trás esticando os braços, mas permanecendo agarrada ao pescoço dele. Depois agarrou-se a ele com mais força e projetou-se para a frente, fincando as unhas com urgência nas costas dele.

Agora, que ela se afastara da parede, todo o seu corpo era suportado pelos braços dele. Uma loucura! Para ambos.

\- Você é tão boa…Senhora! É um privilégio poder servir assim a rainha! – Ele exclamou.

A determinação com que ele a movimentava e se aprofundava nela fez com que se tornasse muito intenso, num desejo alucinado para que se concretizasse.

Ele encostou-a novamente à parede, inesperadamente parou de se movimentar e perguntou:

\- Você gosta de ser fodida assim?

Então ele parava num momento destes e fazia uma pergunta destas?

\- Sim! Sim, sim… - Ela respondeu com urgência na voz.

\- Então peça para que eu o faça, Senhora!

Pedir? Ela faria tudo o que ele quisesse! Victoria não destrinçava claramente os olhos dele na obscuridade do quarto, mas viu o brilho que eles emanavam quando pediu:

\- Por favor, Lord M! Foda-me!

O pedido teve um efeito efervescente em ambos.

Ele nunca tinha sido tão impetuoso antes, mas ela haveria de se lembrar para sempre desta noite! Não só porque era a primeira como casados, mas pela maneira como ele a possuía. A forma como a agarrou e se movimentou dentro dela, depois que ela pronunciou aquela espécie de expressão mágica, não teve nada de delicadeza, mas teve tudo de dominação e de egoísmo lascivo. Durante o curto espaço de tempo que se seguiu, inconscientemente, ele viu-a apenas como um pedaço de carne de contornos e volumes divinais que lhe permitia saciar-se. Ainda que tivesse consciência de que aquela sua falta de contenção também era estimulante para Victoria.

Ela compreendeu que foder era mais do que ajuntamento carnal, era mais do que "encaixar", como lhe explicara Skerrett. Foder era entrega sem reservas! A entrega do corpo, da mente, do coração e da alma! Foder era permissão e prazer sem limites. Foder era liberdade! Com toda a certeza este era o momento em que ela se sentia mais livre. Só o facto de estar nua já era uma libertação incrível! Ter o corpo dele de encontro ao dela, uma experiência avassaladora! Mas ser fodida por ele permitia-lhe sair de si mesma e elevar-se acima dela própria!

\- Oh, eu não aguento, Lord M!

Ele continuou.

\- Por favor, Lord M! – Ela suplicou.

Ele continuou.

Pelo tom da voz dela e pelos movimentos do corpo ele sabia que ela desejava exatamente o contrário do que parecia implorar!

\- Agora é que você é a minha rainha! Toda minha! Minha rainha e minha mulher!

Ela deu um grito e exclamou:

\- Oh, Lord M!

O mundo ficou turvo. Ele emitiu um ronco e lançou-se dentro dela.

William manteve-a assim, nos braços, alguns segundos, em apaziguamento. Então fez descer as pernas de Victoria para o chão, enquanto saía de dentro dela deixando-a a escorrer.

Ao juntar as pernas ela sentiu a humidade na pele do interior das coxas.

Abraçaram-se em silêncio. Apenas o som da respiração acelerada de ambos era audível no quarto. Estavam cansados. Ela era leve, mas ele já não tinha tanta energia como tivera para acrobacias.

\- Oh, isto foi tão bom… tão bom… tão bom… - Ela afirmou, baixo e lentamente, entre respirações.

Ele beijou-a suavemente na boca, repetidamente.

Caminharam para a cama e deitaram-se de lado, virados um para o outro.

Ele passou a mão no cabelo dela colocando-o mais para trás para lhe evidenciar o rosto. Estava deslumbrado! Tinha de lhe dizer isso.

\- Victoria, você não sabe, mas… muitas mulheres não atingem o pico do prazer com a facilidade com que você o faz…

\- Não? – Ela perguntou admirada.

\- Não. Muitas delas nem sempre chegam lá e outras, para que isso aconteça, precisam de estimulação externa…Você entende?

Ela movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo e disse:

\- Sim, mas isso é estranho… Porque é que comigo é assim?

\- Não sei.

\- Bom, talvez você tenha influência…

Ele riu e concordou:

\- Talvez, Victoria, talvez seja influência minha!

Ela passou a mão no peito dele e perguntou:

\- Já está mais tranquilo do que estava hoje de manhã?

\- Oh, se estou! Não tem comparação! Bastou que as cerimónias tivessem terminado para eu me sentir mais calmo. E neste momento então… Sinto que flutuo!

Ele beijou-a.

\- Com o tempo vai habituar-se a este seu novo papel. – Disse ela.

\- Acho que sim. Mas, a propósito do desempenho de diferentes funções…com quem é que você se casou hoje de manhã?

\- Hoje de manhã? Casei com William Lamb, 2.º Visconde Melbourne, Lord M, 1.º Conde Melbourne, futuro duque de Edimburgo, primeiro-ministro, secretário pessoal, conselheiro, confidente, amigo, amante e marido. Disse tudo?

\- Disse... E esta noite escolheu usufruir de Lord M?

\- Sim…Sentia falta do meu Lord M… – Ela justificou num tom de voz ternurento e acariciando-lhe o rosto.

Ele sorriu e informou-a:

\- Então quando quiser qualquer um dos outros é só dizer…

Ela sorriu.

\- Eu amo-vos, William!

\- E eu amo-vos, Victoria!

NOTA: E então? O casamento foi suficientemente digno? Eles tiveram tudo o que mereciam? O que você acha? Há alguém aí que lê esta história em Português?


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

De costas para a janela ele acordou com o sol a invadir o quarto.

Contemplou-a a dormir serenamente ao lado dele: tapada até aos seios, mas completamente nua. Com a luz projetada nela.

Como era linda! Ela tinha tido receio de ser demasiado baixa, de que isso fosse um impedimento para ter uma postura régia, mas tudo nela era harmonioso. Na medida e na proporção certa. O rosto, o pescoço, os ombros, os seios, a cintura, as ancas, as coxas… Para ele não havia mulher mais bela do que ela! E tinha uma doçura cativante e uma determinação atraente. E agora era verdade! Ela estava aqui e era dele! Só dele! E nunca seria de mais ninguém! Em cada polegada uma rainha! Em cada polegada uma mulher! E ele já tinha beijado cada polegada dela! Ela achava que era pequena, mas ele achava que ela era grande!

Ela era tão jovem! Constatou de repente. Era tão frequente esquecer-se disso. Contactava com ela todos os dias, estava habituado ao aspeto físico dela e na relação diária que tinham nunca a tratara como alguém inferior a ele em maturidade. Ainda que, dada a sua inexperiência, tivesse havido a necessidade óbvia de a instruir em inúmeras coisas e de a guiar em tantas outras. Mas sempre se tinham relacionado com igualdade, apesar das diferenças de estatuto e de idade. A jovialidade dela só se tornava mais evidente quando sentia nas mãos e nos lábios a sua pele de seda. Mas agora, aqui, assim, no silêncio do quarto e neste momento de contemplação era tão evidente como ela era tão jovem! Como é que ele tivera o privilégio de ter esta mulher? Ainda parecia que não era real. Mas quando sentira no rosto o cabelo dela espalhado na almofada dele era real. E quando ela se virara na cama durante a noite, enquanto dormia, e instintivamente lhe procurara o corpo com as mãos e se aninhara no peito dele… aí tornara-se evidente que era real. E sempre que ele estava dentro dela…então aí …era tão real!

Ela começou a abrir os olhos meio relutante no confronto com a luz.

Ele aproximou-se mais dela fazendo-lhe sombra sobre os olhos.

Ela pôs a mão direita no peito dele e voltou a fechar os olhos.

Ele beijou-lhe o nariz.

Ela riu.

Ele beijou-lhe a boca e ela retribuiu colocando os braços à volta do pescoço dele enquanto ele sobrepôs o corpo sobre ela.

A boca dela era tão doce!

A pele de ambos em contacto mútuo!

\- Dormiu bem, meu amor? – Ele perguntou.

\- Muito bem! Nunca tinha dormido tão bem na minha vida! E você ainda está aqui?

\- Claro, onde é que eu poderia estar? – William perguntou admirado.

\- Bem, calculo que já seja tarde e pensava que você dormia pouco e que acordava cedo…

\- Isso era antes! Quando eu vivia sozinho e, na minha intranquilidade, não conseguia dormir e também não tinha nenhuma razão para ficar na cama… Hoje tudo isso mudou!

Ela sorriu.

Beijaram-se.

Então ela disse:

\- A partir de agora caminharemos juntos. Sempre me senti sozinha e você acabou com a minha solidão. Mas mais do que de uma companhia eu precisava de uma alma gémea! E você é a minha alma gémea!

\- Oh, Victoria, se você se sentia sozinha não imagina como eu vivia e a importância que você teve ao entrar na minha vida!

Beijaram-se.

Ele apertou entre os dentes o lábio inferior dela e puxou ligeiramente.

A pele dele na dela, as mãos dele que lhe percorriam o corpo…Ela estava perdida! E a partir daqui só se encontraria depois que lhe tivesse sido permitido recuperar…

Ele procurou com a mão direita o intervalo entre as pernas dela e meteu-lhe a mão e o braço debaixo das costas elevando-lhe o tronco. Virou-a ao contrário, colocando-a de barriga para baixo sobre o corpo dele.

Ele nunca a tinha agarrado assim antes. Ela tinha o braço direito dele entre as pernas e a mão nas nádegas, enquanto os lábios e a língua de William lhe tocavam diferentes pontos abaixo dos seios. Deitada sobre ele, com os cotovelos apoiados sobre o colchão, a única coisa que via de William era o cabelo no topo da cabeça e sentia-lhe o nariz entre os seios. Apertou-lhe o braço entre as coxas e esfregou a sua feminilidade molhada por ele. Era impossível descrever a sensação de não conseguir fechar mais as pernas e do encosto do braço dele de encontro ao centro do seu corpo.

Ele emitiu um ronco debaixo dela e exclamou:

\- Você vai levar-me à loucura!

Depois ele virou-a de novo, deitando-a de costas sobre a cama, recostada nas almofadas, e colocou-se do lado direito dela. Passou-lhe a mão direita pelo baixo-ventre e desceu para o interior das pernas, que ela fletiu e afastou uma da outra. Beijou-lhe a boca possessivamente enquanto lhe passava os dedos repetidas vezes pelas íntimas sinuosidades da carne.

Victoria sentiu como avassaladora a estimulação combinada dos dedos e da língua!

De seguida, sem aviso, ele inseriu-lhe os dois dedos mais longos.

Ela gemeu na boca dele. Surpresa pela ação e deliciada pela sensação. Quando ele a estimulara com os dedos antes nunca experimentara onde eles podiam chegar.

Ele curvou os dedos para cima e arrastou-os no sentido da saída, depois voltou a empurrá-los para dentro dela e repetiu o movimento.

Ela voltou a gemer.

\- É bom assim? – Ele perguntou.

Ela movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente com os olhos fechados.

Então ele introduziu um terceiro dedo e de seguida afastou-os, dilatando-a.

Victoria gemeu mais alto num misto de desconforto e de prazer.

Ele nunca lhe introduzira os dedos antes. Esta era uma forma diferente de senti-la. De certa forma isto era ainda mais íntimo do que penetrá-la virilmente. Movimentou os dedos para dentro e para fora de forma ritmada.

A respiração dela tornou-se mais acelerada enquanto lhe agarrava os ombros e o pescoço com as duas mãos.

William colocou-lhe o polegar no sítio acima e central, que a conduziria ao delírio, e passou a efetuar movimentos circulares.

Beijaram-se continuamente, enquanto ele manteve o movimento combinado dos dedos no interior e no exterior do corpo dela.

\- William…

\- Sim…

\- William…os seus dedos…

Estava a aproximar-se, avançando como uma onda sísmica! Ele sabia que ela estava prestes a atingir o ponto pela forma como se lhe movimentava na mão, procurando ainda mais do que ele lhe oferecia, e pelo modo como lhe apertava o pescoço com as duas mãos.

\- Victoria, olhe para mim!

Ela abriu os olhos. Lá estavam os dele, verdes e brilhantes, de onde irradiava a luz que sempre a guiara!

\- Não feche os olhos. - Ele pediu calmamente.

Ela fez o que ele suplicou.

\- Deixe-se vir, meu amor! Venha-se para mim! Só para mim!

Ela manteve o olhar fixo no dele enquanto a onda se propagava.

Os músculos dela apertaram-lhe os dedos, as ancas movimentaram-se descontroladamente e ele sabia que ela estava lá!

Victoria notou que isto era, de alguma forma, diferente e era muito bom! De olhos fechados ela ter-se-ia concentrado no que sentia na carne debaixo dos dedos dele, seria ótimo! Mas assim ela concentrou-se nele, na feição dele, nos olhos dele. A sensação delirante estava lá na mesma, mas ela estava concentrada na fonte desse prazer. E a fonte era ele! Era aquele corpo, aquele rosto e aqueles olhos!

Ele observou-lhe a movimentação dos olhos enquanto ela se lhe completava na mão. A forma como eles manifestavam o deleite que ela sentia e como ela se esforçou nos momentos finais para não os fechar!

Por fim ela fechou os olhos e parou de se mover.

Ele retirou a mão dela.

Ela tinha-se realizado na mão dele! Victoria estava extasiada! Permaneceu uns segundos deitada de costas de olhos fechados.

Então ela sentiu o movimento dele sobre o colchão e abriu os olhos.

William colocava-se de joelhos no meio das suas pernas, incutindo-a a fleti-las.

Ela apoiou-se nos cotovelos para elevar o corpo um pouco mais para cima nas almofadas.

Victoria sempre achara um pouco impressionante vê-lo terminar fora dela. Não tinha sido a visão mais agradável. Mas, no fundo, agora, ela até podia encontrar alguma beleza naquela ação. Vê-lo autoestimulando o membro firme e depois o repuxo intermitente do fluxo que lhe caía sobre o corpo. Aliás, a visão daquele fluido branco e espesso, que sentia quente na barriga e nos seios, era impudica e luxuriosa.

Ele sabia que ela estaria um pouco chocada, mas também sabia que não recusava nada e que se adaptava depressa.

Quando terminou ele deixou-se cair sobre o colchão ao lado dela.

Ela beijou o ombro dele, mesmo ali, junto a si.

\- Talvez isto não seja uma visão muito adequada para uma rainha. – Ele brincou.

\- Para uma rainha talvez não, mas é natural para uma mulher. – Ela afirmou a sorrir, tentando colocar um tom de sinceridade na voz.

Ele levantou-se para ir buscar um pano ao suporte do lavatório do quarto e depois voltou à cama dizendo:

\- Deixe-me limpar a bagunça que eu fiz por cima de si…

\- Obrigada!

Depois ele voltou a deitar-se a seu lado.

Mais confortável, ela encostou o corpo ao dele e beijaram-se.

\- Vamos levantar-nos? – Ela propôs.

\- Tem a certeza? – Ele perguntou sorrindo para ela.

Ela riu e disse:

\- Bem, acho que não podemos passar os três dias na cama, temos de fazer mais alguma coisa…Gostaria de conhecer todos os cantos de Brocket Hall.

O pequeno-almoço estava servido na sala de jantar mais pequena. Uma mesa cheia de comida com ótimo aspeto e com uma vista deslumbrante para o lago no exterior. Havia chá, leite, café, pão, manteiga, compotas, ovos, fruta, scones, biscoitos e uma variedade de bolos.

Sentaram-se à mesa. Victoria à direita de William.

A rainha dispensou os criados. Podiam servir-se perfeitamente sozinhos.

Nunca um pequeno-almoço tinha sido uma experiência tão maravilhosa como este estava a ser para ambos.

\- Jantámos juntos quase todos os dias, mas poucas vezes tomámos o pequeno-almoço juntos…- Ela observou.

\- Sabe que já há muito tempo que eu não tomava um pequeno-almoço a sério? – Ele perguntou. – E muito menos na companhia de alguém…

Ela levantou-se da mesa com um pedaço de biscoito na mão e sentou-se no colo dele, colocando os braços à volta do seu pescoço e beijando-o no rosto.

\- A partir de hoje vamos tomar sempre o pequeno-almoço juntos! – Ela exclamou e meteu na boca o último pedaço de biscoito.

Enquanto a amparava com o braço esquerdo na cintura ele limpou a boca com o guardanapo e beijou-a nos lábios.

Ela olhou para a mesa e viu uma taça com pedaços de ananás cortado.

O ananás era uma fruta cara e de difícil acesso, pelo que apenas era consumida pelas classes mais elevadas.

Victoria puxou a taça e um garfo e começou a picar os pedaços de ananás com a mão esquerda, permanecendo sentada no colo de William e com o braço direito à volta dos ombros dele.

Que libertador era poder comportar-se como uma mulher comum!

Ela picou mais um pedaço de ananás da taça, mas desta vez encaminhou o garfo na direção da boca de William.

Ele apanhou o pedaço de ananás rapidamente e Victoria riu do gesto engraçado.

Ela continuou a tirar pedaços de ananás da taça que ia partilhando entre os dois.

\- Assim você vai estragar-me com mimos, Victoria!

\- Você merece tudo! E eu gosto de cuidar de si. Agora você está sob a minha responsabilidade e eu pretendo desempenhar as minhas funções de esposa de forma irrepreensível! – Ela afirmou sorrindo e batendo devagar com a mão direita no ombro direito dele.

Ele riu.

\- O que você disse ontem à noite… - Ela começou.

\- O quê? – Ele perguntou não percebendo a que se referia.

\- Foder.

Ele abriu a boca com um ar surpreendido e, enquanto olhava para a porta com receio que alguém pudesse ter escutado, pediu num tom baixo:

\- Shhh…Victoria não diga isso de modo a que alguém possa ouvir!

\- Porquê? Porque é uma palavra obscena?

\- É Victoria, é uma das palavras mais obscenas que existem e que não deve ser conhecida por senhoras respeitáveis, muito menos deve ser pronunciada por elas. Menos ainda por rainhas. Apenas os homens e as mulheres de má reputação usam essa palavra.

\- Mas eu gostei desta palavra!

\- Eu notei que você gostou.

\- Eu gosto de ser fodida por si!

\- Victoria!

\- Não há nada no mundo que seja melhor do que ser fodida por si…

Ele beijou-a!

Hoje ela queria ver todas as divisões da casa. Afinal agora também era dela e da outra vez que ali estivera ele não lhe mostrara tudo.

William explicou-lhe que tinha sido o seu avô, Sir Matthew Lamb, 1º Baronete, que tinha comprado a propriedade, em 1746, juntamente com Brocket Lea, a casa mais antiga do lado sul do curso superior do rio Lea, visível de quase toda a propriedade. E que tinha sido ele que mandara construir esta casa, por volta de 1760, desenhada pelo arquiteto Sir James Paine. Era uma mansão Palladiana, considerada um dos melhores exemplares do período de George II.

A escadaria principal era magnífica e o grande salão tinha sido decorado especificamente para entretenimento da realeza que frequentava a casa, como o tio de Victoria, o rei George IV, de quem se dizia que a mãe de William fora amante quando ainda era príncipe de Gales. As paredes eram revestidas com seda comprada em Paris em 1772, o mobiliário original fora feito por Chippendale, o teto fora pintado por Francis Wheatley e os lugares da mesa de estado sentavam 80 pessoas. Havia ainda um serviço de sobremesa em Sèvres China que também tinha sido comprado em Paris em 1772.

Todavia, Victoria sentiu que a casa tinha um ar deserto, de solidão e que precisava de uma renovação decorativa e de ser vivida.

Ela gostava especialmente da luminosa biblioteca, com elegantes estantes e armários, com portas de rede que protegiam os livros.

William pediu-lhe que se sentasse numa das poltronas da biblioteca, foi às estantes e tirou um livro específico. Folheou-o à procura de algo que sabia exatamente onde estava. Encontrou o que pretendia. Aproximou-se de Victoria, sentou-se noutra poltrona de frente para ela e leu:

 _Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver,_ _  
_ _é ferida que dói, e não se sente;_ _  
_ _é um contentamento descontente,_ _  
_ _é dor que desatina sem doer._ __

 _É um não querer mais que bem querer;_ _  
_ _é um andar solitário entre a gente;_ _  
_ _é nunca contentar-se de contente;_ _  
_ _é um cuidar que ganha em se perder._ __

 _É querer estar preso por vontade;_ _  
_ _é servir a quem vence, o vencedor;_ _  
_ _é ter com quem nos mata, lealdade._ __

 _Mas como causar pode seu favor_ _  
_ _nos corações humanos amizade,_ _  
_ _se tão contrário a si é o mesmo Amor_

No final Victoria sorriu e, enquanto se levantava e dirigia para ele, disse:

\- Que bonito!

Ela sentou-se no colo dele.

\- Já conhecia? – William perguntou, colocando o braço esquerdo à volta da cintura dela.

\- Não, de quem é? – Respondeu ela enquanto lhe ajeitava uma madeixa de cabelo sobre a testa.

Enquanto pousava o livro na mesa de apoio para lhe poder envolver a cintura com os dois braços ele respondeu:

\- Luís de Camões, um poeta português do século XVI. Na cultura portuguesa é equivalente ao nosso William Shakespeare.

\- Acho que ele sabia do que falava. – Ela observou.

\- Acho que sim! Sabe que eu li muitas vezes este poema na época em que vos amava em silêncio? Identificava-me muito com o que ele escreveu. _Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver_ … _é um cuidar que ganha em se perder… é ter com quem nos mata, lealdade…_

Ela agarrou a cabeça dele com ambas as mãos e beijou-o.

\- Quando eu vivia sozinho passava grande parte da noite na biblioteca de Dover House, ou nesta, se estivesse em Brocket Hall, a pensar em si. O brandy era nessa altura uma companhia mitigante da dor, da ausência e do silêncio à minha volta. – Ele contou.

\- Oh, meu amor! Você não devia ter esperado tanto tempo…

\- Você sabe porque é que eu não podia deixar que as coisas avançassem…

\- Eu sei…

\- Mas hoje isso já passou! Agora é você que me embriaga os sentidos! E eu gosto disto… - Ele disse movimentando os joelhos para cima e para baixo, fazendo-a balançar ligeiramente.

\- Do quê?

\- De ter você constantemente sentada no meu colo.

\- É inconsciente William, mas não temos muitas oportunidades de estar assim, a sós, e eu quero aproveitar todos os momentos.

Beijaram-se.

Continuaram a visita guiada pela casa. Havia muitas pinturas por todas as divisões. Entre elas retratos de William quando era jovem e também de quando era criança. Ela achou muito curioso poder ver como ele era muito antes de ela ter nascido. Havia também retratos de outros familiares. Em determinada sala Victoria bateu com os olhos num retrato em grande escala onde aparecia uma mulher jovem, recostada, apoiada no cotovelo direito e acompanhada por um cão.

\- Quem era? - Perguntou curiosa.

Naquele momento ele perguntou-se se devia ter deixado aquele retrato ficar ali ou se o devia ter retirado antes de Victoria ir lá para casa.

\- Caro.

Assim que ele disse o nome Victoria sentiu um pequeno baque no peito. Apenas pela surpresa. Nunca a vira antes.

\- Era bonita… - Disse testando a reação dele.

\- Era. – Ele disse com uma expressão indiferente.

\- Lamento que ela não tenha tido uma vida feliz. E lamento ainda mais que você não tenha sido feliz ao lado dela. – Afirmou Victoria.

Ele agarrou-a pela cintura e puxou-a contra si. Encostou o rosto dela ao peito dele e colocou-lhe a mão esquerda nas costas e a mão direita na cabeça.

\- Mas agora eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo! A minha vida com Caro é apenas uma memória. A dor que eu senti em tempos por causa dela já passou. É apenas uma memória triste, deixou de ser dolorosa. Por vossa causa!

\- Que bom que é ouvir-vos dizer isso! Naquela noite em Windsor em que você me contou a vossa história eu queria tanto poder abraçar-vos assim, colocar-vos no meu colo se isso vos minimizasse a dor…Mas eu não podia…

\- Mas você fez o melhor que podia. Agarrou na minha mão e pode crer que através desse gesto eu senti vindo de si uma energia quente e vibrante que me confortou bastante.

\- Oh, que bom que o meu gesto tenha tido esse efeito.

\- Incomoda-a que o retrato esteja aqui? Quer que mande tirá-lo? – Perguntou William.

\- Não. Se a si não o incomoda, por mim pode ficar.

\- Eu não posso apagar a memória dela, por isso acho que não muda nada retirar o retrato. Mas quero que saiba que ela não é um fantasma na minha vida e que não será um fantasma na nossa vida. – Enfatizou a palavra nossa.

\- Então deixe-o ficar.

\- Não há comparação entre ela e vós. Ela era doente, perturbada. Você é saudável! Ela alternava entre períodos de melancolia e outros de acessos de loucura. Você é harmonia, equilíbrio, tranquilidade, paz! Havia uma escuridão na minha relação com Caro, mas você é luz!

Ela sorriu.

\- Mas há outra pessoa que eu gostava que conhecesse. – Disse ele.

William virou-se para outra parede e apontou para outro retrato, mais pequeno do que o de Caro, onde aparecia o meio corpo de um jovem.

\- Era o meu filho. _George Augustus_ Frederick _Lamb._

 _Victoria ficou um pouco apreensiva com o efeito desta outra memória. Se ele já lidava melhor com o passado com Caro, a questão do filho era de uma natureza diferente, mais profunda e mais dolorosa. Não sabia o que dizer. Não podia imaginar o que se sentia quando se perdia um filho. Ela nem sequer sabia o que era ter um filho. E se buscasse exemplos para trás também não os encontrava. Não conhecera o pai e tinha uma má relação com a mãe…_

 _\- Era parecido consigo. – Foi o que lhe ocorreu dizer e achou que seria elogioso._

 _\- Acho que sim. Quem vê o retrato não se apercebe da gravidade do seu problema mental. – Disse ele com um ar triste._

 _Ela encostou-se a ele e colocou-lhe as mãos no peito._

 _\- Não é possível evitar que estas coisas aconteçam, você não teve culpa e fez sempre o melhor que podia por ele, o melhor! Tem de pensar sempre nisso._

 _\- Eu sei._

 _\- A vida dele também não era fácil. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Deixou de sofrer…_

 _\- Quero acreditar que sim. – Concluiu beijando-lhe a testa e dando-lhe a mão para que se deslocassem para outra sala._

Depois do almoço saíram de casa para passear ao ar livre.

A estadia em Brocket Hall era uma experiência maravilhosa. O espaço envolvente era de uma beleza cativante, o ar do campo era puro, o silêncio de uma tranquilidade infinita…

Com um xaile pelas costas Victoria passeava pelo jardim de braço dado com William.

\- Porque é que Brocket Hall se chama assim? – Ela perguntou.

\- Porque no século XVI a casa pertenceu a Sir John Brocket, um importador de especiarias rico e capitão da guarda pessoal da rainha Elizabeth.

Victoria arregalou os olhos e observou:

\- Não sei porquê, mas a memória de Elisabeth está sempre, de alguma forma, presente nas nossas vidas…

\- E ainda não acabou…

\- Não?

\- Depois eu mostro-lhe…

Ele levou-a a conhecer as famosas estufas de Brocket Hall onde cultivava as flores que lhe enviava regularmente. Informou-a sobre os nomes das diferentes espécies e explicou os significados ocultos por trás de cada flor e de cada cor.

Com as mangas da camisa arregaçadas, William aproveitou para dedicar alguns cuidados básicos a algumas das plantas e incentivou Victoria a experimentar. Ela estava deliciada com esta nova atividade de jardinagem que lhe permitia meter as mãos na terra sem medo de se sujar! Já havia terra suficiente debaixo das unhas! Mas estava ainda mais deliciada ao observar a beleza dos antebraços dele, assim expostos, e pelo conhecimento que ele demonstrava sobre o assunto, pela delicadeza e pela sensibilidade que tinha! Não era possível existir um homem assim! E ele era dela!

Segunda noite em Brocket Hall.

Ela entrou no quarto em camisa de dormir.

Ele estava metido na cama, recostado nas almofadas, tapado até à cintura, mas com o tronco nu.

Ela caminhou até ele, subiu para cima da cama, pelo lado direito e, de joelhos, debruçou-se-lhe sobre o corpo, sedenta do cheiro dele, distribuindo-lhe beijos sobre o peito. Subiu e beijou-lhe o pescoço, lenta e repetidamente.

A respiração dela contra o pescoço dele.

Ela lambeu-lhe o pescoço e o maxilar.

Ele envolveu o corpo dela com os braços e, quando ela se elevou mais por cima dele, ele beijou-lhe a boca, o maxilar e o pescoço enquanto passava as mãos pela parte visível das costas e dos ombros dela.

\- Oh, William… – Ela suspirou ao nível no ouvido dele.

Ter aquela boneca a esfregar-se nele deixava-o abrasado. Victoria era apetitosa de qualquer das maneiras, mas quando ela o provocava punha-o doido!

Ele passou as mãos pela parte exposta das coxas dela, afagando-as em movimentos lentos e voluptuosos, atiçando-a mais. Depois passou-lhe as mãos nas nádegas, por cima da camisa de dormir, sentindo que não havia mais nenhuma peça de roupa por baixo, o que era terrivelmente excitante. Meteu a mão direita por baixo do tecido da camisa e o indicador roçou a zona no limite entre a nádega e início da coxa esquerda dela, o que Victoria achou arrebatador.

\- Quer ser você a controlar as coisas hoje? – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Uma novidade? Ela queria experimentar!

\- Como é que eu faço isso? – Ela perguntou sem desencostar o rosto do rosto dele.

\- É fácil…e você poderá controlar o ritmo…Pode afastar-se um pouco, sair de cima da roupa da cama?

Ela deslocou-se, permanecendo de joelhos, mas colocando-se em zona do colchão fora dos lençóis e da colcha que o tapavam.

Com a mão esquerda ele afastou rapidamente a roupa de cama que o cobria.

Ele estava completamente nu.

Ela fitou-o!

Ela já o tinha visto antes várias vezes! Ela já o sentira dentro dela diversas vezes! A vida que ele tinha…Mas vê-lo assim… Naquela exposição, naquela posição, denso e hirto, era diferente, era novo! E essa visão fê-la sentir borbulhar o mais íntimo de si mesma!

Ele notou o entusiasmo nos olhos dela. Estendeu-lhe as mãos para agarrar as dela e disse:

\- Sente-se por cima de mim e introduza-o…

Havia um clamor naquela parte dele, de veias salientes, chamando por ela! Ela desejou senti-lo, assim, naquela posição, dentro do seu corpo desperto!

Guiada pelas mãos dele, ela fez o que ele pediu. Elevou a perna direita e rodou o corpo montando-se por cima das coxas dele.

Ele largou as mãos dela e colocou os braços ao longo do corpo.

Aquele membro estava na frente dela. Nunca o agarrara antes. Das outras vezes nunca sentira necessidade disso…Mas agora estava ali o momento. Ela iria guiá-lo para si. Iria pegar-lhe.

William fez um pequeno gesto com as sobrancelhas, incitando-a. Aquele gesto que ela conhecia desde o seu primeiro Conselho Privado…Era extraordinário como política, amor e sexo estavam sempre ligados nas suas vidas!

Ela agarrou-o! Com determinação. Era firme e consistente, mas flexível. E quente e macio! Ela já sentira isso tudo antes, mas não na mão, onde o sentido do tato era mais apurado! E sentia as veias dele salientes e ousou passar o polegar por elas! Lembrou-se da noite no corredor em Windsor em que fizera o mesmo gesto sobre as veias salientes da mão dele.

William gemeu, fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás.

Ele queria vê-la nua! E queria vê-la lá em baixo…

\- Tire a camisa, por favor… - Ele pediu.

Ela largou-o, despiu a camisa e ficou totalmente nua na frente dele, o cabelo caído para trás.

Magnífica! Esta combinação inebriante de menina e mulher. Aparência de menina e comportamento de mulher, no interesse e no empenho. Dizia e perguntava coisas surpreendentes e atuava de forma imprevista e determinada.

Depois ela voltou a agarrá-lo.

Ele gemeu de novo.

Ela elevou o corpo e posicionou-se para a frente.

A expectativa do ingresso!

Ela ia empalar-se nele!

Ele ia enterrar-se nela!

Ela latejava por ele!

Apontou-o.

E depois pressionou-se nele.

Entrou. Primeiro uma parte e depois mais profundamente, sentindo a passagem dele num ponto algures mais dentro dela.

Agora estava lá todo. Sentiu-o tocando o mais profundo de si mesma.

Oh, ele estava dentro dela! Ele estava em casa! Não havia nada mais aconchegante do que isto!

\- Está confortável? – William perguntou.

\- Oh, sim! Tão confortável… – Ela respondeu de olhos fechados e de forma arrastada.

\- Agora só tem de se movimentar sobre ele, como quiser e ao ritmo que quiser…

Ele agarrou as coxas dela e ela colocou as mãos na barriga dele e fez o que ele disse.

Começou a possuí-lo lentamente, movimentando as ancas para cima e para baixo repetidamente. Sentia-se uma rainha! Nunca se sentira tão plenamente uma rainha como neste momento! Um poder de domínio sobre o corpo dele e sobre o seu próprio corpo que nunca sentira antes! Era como ele dissera. O ritmo era o dela! Sentia o efeito de enchimento que ele provocava dentro de si e isso era avassalador!

Ele subiu as mãos para as ancas e para as nádegas dela, acompanhando o movimento que ela fazia para cima e para baixo. Tinha a mais perfeita visão dela! Os seios dela, que se moviam na mesma direção e com a mesma cadência que o resto do corpo. E lá, lá em baixo, ele via-a consumi-lo e expeli-lo, consumi-lo e expeli-lo...

Ela avançou com as mãos da barriga para o peito dele.

Debruçou-se.

Roçou os seios no peito dele.

O cabelo dela passou pelos ombros dele fazendo-o arrepiar-se enquanto lhe invadia a boca com a língua.

Esta mulher era a sua perdição!

Depois ela elevou o corpo de novo.

Quando se voltou a movimentar, para cima e para baixo, ele agarrou os seios dela com ambas as mãos pressionando-os com intensidade.

Então ela descobriu que ao debruçar-se para trás a sensação de prazer aumentava. Manteve-se assim durante algum tempo.

\- Experimente mexer os quadris de forma circular. – Ele indicou.

Ela fê-lo.

Aquilo era muito bom!

Ela procurou as mãos dele com as suas.

Deram as mãos.

Ela continuou a movimentar-se para cima e para baixo apoiada pelas mãos dele.

Mas havia alguma coisa de que ela sentia falta. Era do contacto da pele dela com a pele dele e o amparo e o conforto de um colchão ou do corpo dele!

Ele não podia ter percebido isso, com certeza, mas, por coincidência, ele precisava de afundar o rosto no corpo dela e de a abraçar. Por isso, largando-lhe as mãos, elevou o corpo ao encontro do dela e ela inclinou-se mais para ele. Então ele mergulhou o rosto nos seios dela e passou-lhe as mãos pelas costas enquanto ela continuava a pressionar-se contra ele.

Agora sentado ele sugava-lhe os seios e essa sensação ao mesmo tempo que a penetrava era extasiante para ambos.

Ela agarrou a cabeça dele, ao nível dos seios dela, e meteu-lhe os dedos pelo cabelo. Adorava fazer aquilo!

Então ele elevou a cabeça, beijou-a na boca profundamente e abraçou-a com força.

Ela continuou a movimentar-se no colo dele, agora muito mais amparada, muito mais confortável.

Ele impulsionava as ancas ao encontro do corpo dela.

Ela estava quase lá e ele apertou-a nas coxas e nas nádegas para a incentivar.

A cabeceira da cama bateu na parede mais do que uma vez, ela fragmentou-se e ele brotou dentro dela!

\- William! - Gritar o nome dele naquele momento fazia-a sempre subir ainda mais.

Hoje ela tinha feito aquilo!

Ficaram, assim, abraçados algum tempo a tentar recuperar o fôlego e a acalmar a circulação sanguínea.

Depois ela saiu do colo dele e deitou-se na cama. Ele deitou-se ao lado dela e ficaram lado a lado, de frente um para o outro, beijando-se.

\- Cada vez que nós…você nunca quis repetir… - Ele observou.

\- Eu devia? – Ela perguntou ansiando a resposta.

\- Não…mas é comum acontecer…

\- Você quer? – Ela voltou a perguntar com apreensão na voz.

Será que ela não estava a ser suficientemente disponível para ele?

\- Não! Neste momento também não conseguiria… - Ele respondeu ao mesmo tempo que riu. - Só queria entender como você… funciona…

\- Bem, cada vez que acontece é tão bom, tão bom…eu fico plenamente saciada, eu não preciso de mais… Eu só quero dormir. É…tão consolador…

Ele sorriu para ela e disse:

\- Muito bem, Victoria! Já entendi. Fico feliz que seja assim tão bom que você não precise de mais.

Passados uns instantes ela perguntou:

\- Será que Elisabeth e Robert se amavam assim?

\- Não podemos saber. Tendo em conta que ela era, supostamente, virgem, não. Mas também se diz que eles eram amantes, por isso…Todavia, ela nunca teve filhos. Mas talvez fosse infértil…

\- Espero que eles o tenham feito! Pois ela terá sido muito mais feliz!

\- E ele também… - Disse William rindo.

Victoria retribuiu o riso.

\- Quando você não queria casar tinha Elisabeth como uma inspiração e achava ótimo que ela tivesse permanecido sozinha, dizendo que lhe seguiria o exemplo. Agora que já está casada e feliz deseja que ela também o tenha sido… - Ele observou.

\- Porque agora eu conheço a felicidade que o casamento trás! Ainda que eles nunca tenham casado eu espero que enquanto companheiros eles tenham concretizado assim o seu amor!

\- Eu também…


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Naquela manhã ela pediu para ver as gralhas.

Ele levou-a a pé até ao local que ambos conheciam tão bem – junto a um pedestal em pedra, de base quadrada, que suportava a escultura de um enorme vaso – onde existia uma colónia no topo de algumas árvores.

Voltar ali não deixava de ser uma experiência de emoções mistas para ambos, apesar de tudo.

\- Nesta altura os machos estão à procura do melhor local para nidificar. A época de acasalamento está a começar. – Informou William.

Victoria olhou para ele e sorriu. Eles também tinham acasalado, em sintonia com as gralhas.

Por entre os sons emitidos por um número elevado de aves, ele continuou a explicação:

\- Em breve haverá nos ninhos três a cinco pequenos ovos com pintas e os machos alimentarão as fémeas enquanto elas os incubarem.

\- E quando nascem os filhotes? – Victoria perguntou interessada.

\- Passados 16 a 18 dias de incubação.

\- Há algo de divino nos ciclos da natureza e em todas as novas pequenas criaturas que nascem… - Victoria observou olhando o comportamento dos pássaros.

William virou o rosto para olhar para ela, intuindo um significado subjacente no que ela acabara de afirmar. Concordou:

\- É verdade, Victoria! Todas as pequenas criaturas que nascem são uma bênção divina…

\- Vem aqui muitas vezes? – Ela perguntou.

\- Desde que você aqui esteve a primeira vez é raro.

\- Era difícil voltar aqui?

Ele deu-lhe as mãos e sentou-se na base do pedestal fazendo com que ela se sentasse ao seu lado.

\- O que eu fiz naquele dia foi a coisa mais difícil que eu fiz na minha vida. Você, que eu amo até à exaustão, teve a coragem de vir aqui, tão determinada, tão convicta, dizer que me amava…. e eu ouvi a única coisa que podia desejar que me dissesse…e tive de arranjar coragem para vos mandar embora…

Ela levantou-se, colocou-se de frente para ele, envolve-lhe a cabeça e o pescoço com os braços e encostou-lhe a face contra a sua barriga.

Ele envolveu-a com os braços à altura das ancas.

\- Meu querido William! – Disse ela, com as lágrimas a aflorarem-lhe nos olhos. – Agora eu estou aqui, sou sua e vou ficar aqui para sempre!

Victoria debruçou-se e beijou a cabeça dele.

\- Eu sei. Você já disse isso antes, mais do que uma vez. Mas para si também não foi nada fácil, aquilo que eu fiz…

\- Não, não foi. Eu saí daqui a chorar, embora não quisesse que você visse. Eu chorei todo o resto do dia em Buckingham, eu chorei nos dias seguintes… Mesmo quando as minhas lágrimas não caíam eu chorava por dentro. Achei que nunca mais seria feliz…Mas depois você mandou as orquídeas…A princípio eu vi-as como uma provocação…

Ele afastou-se e levantou a cabeça para olhar para ela.

Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele.

\- Não! Eu queria compensá-la, queria dar-lhe algo bonito e a partir do qual percebesse que eu me importava convosco, que gostava muito de vós… - Ele explicou.

\- Sim, depois eu percebi. A Emma ajudou, dizendo que você só reabrira as estufas por minha causa e que fazer crer que só se importava com a memória da sua mulher era apenas aquilo em que queria que eu acreditasse…

\- No baile de máscaras eu tentei ser mais claro, mas eu também não podia ser demasiado concreto…

\- Eu percebi… Sabe, de uma forma estranha, até a minha mãe ajudou a que eu compreendesse porque é que você não retribuía os meus sentimentos. Ela ficou muito triste quando Conroy foi para a Irlanda e eu disse-lhe que sabia que ela sentia a falta dele e que entendia, porque perder alguém com quem nos importamos é muito difícil e ela respondeu-me: "Nenhum homem iria desistir de você, Drina, a menos que ele sinta que esse era o dever dele." – Victoria contou.

\- E ela tinha toda a razão…

\- Ela deve ter intuído o que se passara, ela viu como eu chorava depois de ter regressado de Brocket Hall naquele dia…

\- E depois desse dia, de facto, eu fiquei sem vontade de voltar aqui. Devo ter estado aqui duas vezes. Hum…! Sabe, é estranho…Eu estive aqui dessas vezes porque, no mais profundo de mim mesmo, desejava secretamente que você um dia voltasse e imaginava que se houvesse uma segunda oportunidade eu iria retribuir…Mas estava convicto que isso nunca aconteceria. – Explicou William.

\- Mas aconteceu!

\- Aconteceu? – Ele perguntou baralhado. – Você esteve aqui alguma vez que eu não a tivesse visto?

\- Não, William! Aqui, neste local, não. Mas eu voltei a Brocket Hall! Naquele dia…

\- Sim, claro, compreendo….E foi precisamente por eu me lembrar, nesse dia, do que tinha acontecido aqui no passado, quando eu fiquei a ver-vos ir embora, de costas para mim, sem que eu pudesse fazer nada, é que eu senti que não podia deixar que se repetisse, que não podia deixar que se fosse embora outra vez e que tinha de retribuir…

Victoria reparou novamente no som dos pássaros.

\- Você disse-me neste local que as gralhas acasalam para a vida e que, tal como elas, você só tinha acasalado uma vez. Tendo em conta que acabou por se casar comigo isso foi apenas uma forma de, naquela altura, me manter afastada… - Ela observou à espera que ele especificasse.

\- Naquele momento foi a melhor forma que eu encontrei de lhe mostrar que não podia retribuir os seus sentimentos sem ser brusco na minha negação. Tentei fazê-lo da maneira mais suave possível, embora soubesse que isso vos magoaria de qualquer das formas…

\- Compreendo.

\- Todavia, quando uma gralha fica viúva pode acasalar de novo para a vida! É o que algumas destas gralhas estão a faze que eu estou a fazer convosco. – William concluiu sorrindo.

Victoria riu e disse:

\- Eu também!

Ele levantou-se e beijou-a.

Da parte da tarde foram montar a cavalo, atividade que era um prazer para ambos e que permitia dar conhecer a Victoria os limites da propriedade.

Atravessavam a ponte sobre o lago Broadwater quando William disse:

\- Numa próxima oportunidade vou levá-la a Melbourne Hall.

\- Ah, sim. Estou curiosa para conhecer essa sua outra propriedade. Aquela que está associada aos seus títulos de Visconde e de Conde.

\- Também é uma propriedade muito bonita!

\- Aliás, o seu título também designa a localidade de Melbourne na Nova Gales do Sul, fundada em 1835. – Victoria lembrou.

\- Ideias do governador, Sir Richard Bourke, que me quis fazer essa homenagem no ano em que você subiu ao trono...Mas aquilo é só uma pequena povoação… - Ele desvalorizou.

\- Vai ver que um dia ainda será uma grande cidade…

\- Se o meu nome for associado a uma grande cidade o seu terá de designar um estado… Quem sabe poderá designar uma era…

Victoria riu e disse:

\- Pois…quem sabe…

Ela avistou um aglomerado de árvores a alguma distância e apeteceu-lhe desafia-lo:

\- Vamos ver quem é o primeiro a chegar às árvores?

Dito isto ela incitou o cavalo e partiu em corrida.

Ele foi apanhado desprevenido, mas reagiu de imediato.

O cavalo dele era maior e mais veloz do que a égua que ela montava e ele chegaria às árvores primeiro se quisesse. Mesmo tendo partido ligeiramente depois. Mas ele não iria exigir demais do cavalo. Tinha receio que na tentativa de ganhar ela se precipitasse e sofresse uma queda. E seria agradável para ela deixá-la ganhar! Esporou o cavalo apenas o suficiente para que ela o tivesse no encalce a uma distância que lhe estimulasse a adrenalina!

Victoria chegou primeiro e puxou as rédeas da égua rindo de felicidade por ter ganho a corrida.

Ele adorava vê-la rir assim! Só para ter o prazer de a ver rir daquela forma valia a pena perder a corrida.

\- Ganhei! – Ela exclamou fazendo rodar a égua para se virar para ele.

\- Eu acho que esta corrida não foi justa! Você partiu primeiro! – Ele reclamou sorrindo para ela.

William desceu do cavalo e veio ajudar Victoria a descer da égua. Depois prendeu os dois animais aos troncos de duas árvores. Quando estava a terminar ela agarrou-o por trás, enrolando-lhe os braços à volta da cintura, encostou o rosto às costas dele e disse:

\- Às vezes parece um sonho que estejamos aqui os dois.

Ela largou-o e ele virou-se, agarrando-lhe os braços.

\- Para mim é mesmo um sonho! Pode crer!

Victoria procurou o tronco de uma árvore próxima para se sentar no chão e se encostar. Ele seguia-a sentando-se do lado esquerdo dela, apoiado no mesmo tronco.

Que satisfação poder sentar-se assim no chão! E ter William ali ao lado na mesma informalidade! Poder ser apenas uma mulher e não ter de representar o papel de rainha. Se pudesse, viveria para sempre em Brocket Hall. Aquele espaço, além de tudo o que significava, representava liberdade!

\- E os seus nervos do dia do casamento já passaram ou acha que vão voltar noutras situações? – Ela perguntou.

\- Talvez eles voltem quando eu tiver de desempenhar publicamente o meu papel de marido da rainha… Vai ter de ser paciente comigo… - Ele disse sorrindo.

\- Sempre! Tal como você foi comigo. O meu único objetivo, quase desde que vos conheci, sempre foi fazê-lo feliz… - Victoria disse olhando-o com carinho.

\- E pode estar certa que já está a concretizá-lo. Mas às vezes eu também tenho alguns outros receios…

\- E que receios são esses? – Ela quis saber, ligeiramente preocupada.

\- Pergunto-me se eu vou, de facto, ser um bom marido, se vou corresponder às suas expectativas, se vos farei verdadeiramente feliz…

\- William, por favor, nunca duvide disso! Basta continuar a ser aquilo que tem sido até aqui para que eu viva nas nuvens… Não preciso de mais nada além daquilo que me tem dado até agora.

\- E também me pergunto se as coisas entre nós, daqui a meses ou anos, continuarão a funcionar, se este idílio vai permanecer… Não é a primeira vez que eu me caso, como sabe, eu já vi isto acontecer antes, no início tudo é maravilhoso, mas depois… - Ele expôs abertamente.

\- Com certeza não teme que eu me comporte como a sua primeira mulher…- Victoria observou de forma um pouco brusca, arrependendo-se de imediato pelo que tinha dito! Ela não duvidava que ele pensava isso, a observação saiu-lhe, simplesmente.

\- Não, Victoria, não é isso! Existem inúmeras razões para que um casamento não funcione. Até mesmo quando as pessoas se amam perdidamente. É possível amar alguém profundamente e, no entanto, tornar-se completamente impossível viver com essa pessoa…

Victoria não compreendeu como é que isso era possível…Mas, pelo menos em teoria, percebeu que ele falava de outros motivos que podiam levar um casamento à rutura, sem ser o adultério.

\- Estou a ver… - Ela respondeu.

\- Quando se teve uma má experiência é natural que estas questões se coloquem. Por vezes as pessoas têm hábitos, comportamentos, excessos, faltas…que tornam impossível a convivência diária ao outro membro do casal…mesmo que ambos se amem. E eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida sobre o nosso amor.

Victoria lembrou-se que Emily dissera que ela tinha de ser paciente, que ele fora muito ferido…Ela também sabia que isso era verdade…Mas ela não sabia nada sobre casamento. Só estava nessa condição havia dois dias. Mais uma vez ia ter de aprender depressa, agora a ser esposa. Ia ter de desenvolver a capacidade de perceber o que ele sentia nesta nova relação que agora tinham e teria de ser capaz de guiar o barco, pelos dois. Com certeza ele também faria isso. Ela sabia que sim.

\- Então vamos ter de atuar os dois no sentido de articular da melhor forma a vida de ambos nesta nova condição de casados. O nosso relacionamento sempre teve uma variedade de facetas e nós sempre as gerimos sem nenhum problema, sem sequer nos apercebermos disso. Agora é só mais esta nova faceta para integrar. – Acabou por dizer Victoria.

\- Eu lamentaria profundamente que por causa deste novo passo, o casamento, a nossa relação se alterasse. Sempre foi tão maravilhosa que seria terrível se deixasse de ser assim. Sabe que, por vezes, quanto mais se ama alguém e mais se quer estar junto dessa pessoa – fazendo a relação evoluir para um casamento, como nós fizemos – mais se conhecem aspetos do outro que nos começam a incomodar. Então as coisas começam a inverter-se, surge o distanciamento, a indiferença, a rutura…

Virando o corpo na direção dele ela colocou a mão direita suavemente na face esquerda de William e disse:

\- Isso não vai acontecer!

Então ele afirmou:

\- Você é a pessoa que eu mais amei em toda a minha vida!

William colocou os braços à volta da cintura da sua jovem esposa e beijou-a terna e suavemente.

Quando se separaram do abraço, Victoria olhou para o céu. As nuvens tinham-se tornado cada vez mais fechadas e algumas mais escurecidas ameaçavam chuva.

\- Talvez devêssemos regressar. Parece que pode chover. – Ela observou.

Ele levantou-se do chão e deu-lhe as mãos para a ajudar a colocar de pé.

Victoria sacudiu a saia e foi ajudada a montar pelo marido, que de seguida montou o próprio cavalo.

Encaminharam-se na direção da casa, com Victoria à esquerda de William. A distância até lá não era demasiado longa, mas passado pouco tempo começaram a cair algumas gotas de chuva. Uma queda lenta e pulverizada, mas de grandes pingos de água. Todavia, rapidamente a queda lenta se tornou numa precipitação mais acelerada e mais concentrada que lhes começou a molhar mais seriamente a roupa que tinham vestido. Ambos esporaram os cavalos para chegar a casa mais rapidamente.

Skerrett, que sabia que eles tinham saído com os cavalos, observou de uma janela que a rainha e Lord Melbourne estavam de regresso. Correu para a porta, pois achou que Sua Majestade podia precisar de ajuda para se libertar da roupa molhada.

Quando chegaram à frente da casa, William desmontou rapidamente.

Victoria nunca vira nenhum outro homem desmontar com a agilidade e a elegância com que ele o fazia, passando a perna direita sobre o pescoço do cavalo e saltando de imediato para chão à esquerda do animal.

Ele agarrou-a com urgência para a tirar do cavalo, enquanto um cavalariço se aproximava para segurar as rédeas dos dois animais que encaminharia para os estábulos.

William deu a mão esquerda enluvada a Victoria e correu com ela para a entrada da casa.

A rainha entrou no hall enquanto tirava o chapéu e ria, divertida pelo imprevisto.

\- Precisa de ajuda, Senhora? Vamos tirar essa roupa molhada? – Skerrett perguntou, demonstrando sincera preocupação pelo bem-estar da soberana.

Victoria olhou para William que acabara de tirar o chapéu alto que lhe protegera o cabelo, mas de onde escorriam algumas gotas de água nas pontas, e que sacudia pingos de chuva do casaco. Depois olhou para a camareira e disse:

\- Obrigada Skerrett, mas acho que eu e Sua Alteza somos capazes de mudar de roupa sozinhos. Certifique-se apenas de que os chapéus podem secar.

A camareira fez uma vénia e, com os olhos no chão, não pode deixar de sorrir. Recebeu depois os chapéus das mãos de ambos.

Victoria deu a mão a William e subiram as escadas. Caminharam até ao quarto e fecharam a porta.

A lareira estava acesa, tal como todas as outras estruturas de aquecimento existentes nas divisões da casa que estavam a utilizar.

A circunstância impulsionou ambos a agir da mesma forma tirando as luvas e desabotoando e despindo os respetivos casacos.

Depois ele sentou-se numa cadeira e descalçou a botas de montar para a seguir poder despir as calças que tinham as pernas molhadas.

Ela despiu a saia e a camisa que apanhara água na zona do peito.

Ele tirou o colete.

Ela descalçou as botas e soltou o troço do cabelo que caiu em trança.

Victoria olhou para William.

William olhou para Victoria e caminhou até ela.

Ela colocou os braços à volta da sua cintura, enquanto ele lhe ajeitava algumas madeixas de cabelo que se tinham soltado dos lados, entre a testa e as orelhas, olhando-a com total veneração.

Ele adorava poder ficar apenas a observá-la e ela amava que ele a olhasse assim! Sentir que naquele momento ela era o único foco da sua atenção.

William agarrou o rosto de Victoria com ambas as mãos e beijou-a ternamente. Depois virou-a de costa para si, para lhe poder desapertar o corpete, enquanto ela própria levou os braços atrás para desatar a fita que prendia o saiote na cintura, o que fez a peça cair para o chão.

\- Nunca percebi porque é que as mulheres insistem em usar tanta roupa. – Afirmou ele de forma provocatória enquanto lhe soltava os cordões do corpete.

\- Os homens também não usam pouca roupa…

\- Mas as mulheres vivem aprisionadas dentro destas coisas infernais…

\- Mas isso só acontece porque nós temos de manter a elegância para agradar aos senhores nossos maridos! – Ela exclamou sorrindo, abrindo o corpete na frente e atirando-o para o chão.

Depois Victoria saiu de dentro o saiote que empurrou para o lado com o pé esquerdo e virou-se para ele.

Ele despiu a camisa ficando em tronco nu e ela fez o mesmo, revelando os seios.

Ele despiu as cuecas e descalçou as meias e Victoria repetiu os mesmos procedimentos.

Ficaram nus na frente um do outro.

A chuva lá fora tinha-se intensificado. Em consequência o dia tinha obscurecido, mas como ainda não era de noite não havia velas acesas no interior do quarto cuja luz ficara menos intensa do que era habitual àquela hora do dia.

William abraçou e beijou Victoria ternamente.

Encaminharam-se na direção da cama mantendo os corpos unidos.

Victoria sentiu o membro viril de William ereto de encontro à sua barriga e foi tentada a agarrá-lo enrolando os dedos à volta do eixo. Sentiu-o reagir na mão!

Oh, isto era excitante! Para ambos!

Chegados à cama, ela tentou, com a mão esquerda, puxar parcialmente a colcha para baixo, mas a pressão do corpo dele sobre ela fê-la deitar-se antes que esse intento fosse totalmente conseguido…

A chuva batia nos vidros da janela. O mundo parou. Deixou de girar. Ficaram isolados numa redoma onde o único ruído que se ouvia era o da chuva e dos ramos das árvores que se agitavam lá fora, com a força do vento que se formara, e os sons de prazer exalados por ambos.

Deitada de costas, era esplêndido sentir o volume do corpo dele entre as coxas, roçando-lhe na pele em cada arremesso dentro dela. Victoria envolveu o pescoço de William com as mãos e a sua cintura com as pernas.

Ele imaginara durante anos aquele toque de seda das pernas dela, rodeando-lhe o corpo numa carícia. Arrastou a mão direita ao longo do corpo dela desde o rosto, passando pelo ombro e depois pelo braço até ao cotovelo. Cintura e anca. Rodeou-lhe a nádega metendo-lhe a mão por baixo o que lhe permitiu enchê-la de carne firme, macia e voluptuosa.

Com a agitação a trança dela desmanchara-se e o cabelo espalhava-se sobre as almofadas.

Não havia nada mais confortante do que tê-lo encravado nela, ela queria que ele a usasse, que usufruísse dela, que a possuísse sem limites.

\- Foda-me William!

Ele apertou-lhe a nádega esquerda e imprimiu velocidade à colisão contra ela.

Moviam-se em conjunto formando um mesmo mecanismo de peças acopladas. Uma máquina bem afinada cujo único fim era produzir prazer.

Como sempre, foi lindo de contemplar: Victoria atingir o êxtase, planar, encaixada nele!

Ela apreciou observar-lhe as veias do pescoço tornarem-se mais evidentes quando ele se estava a vir dentro dela e os sons que ele produziu, no arrebatamento do momento.

Terminara.

A chuva caía agora mais lentamente.

Depois de algum tempo deitados, agora já tapados com a roupa da cama, a chuva parou lá fora.

Victoria levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao cabide para tirar o robe.

Ele observou-a nua a deslocar-se pelo quarto. O cabelo caído até à cintura. Uma visão deslumbrante!

Ela vestiu o robe e foi até à janela, curiosa para observar o tempo no exterior. Havia uma sensação reconfortante por estar ali dentro daquele quarto, junto daquele homem que amava, enquanto lá fora o tempo se mostrara um pouco agreste.

William seguiu-lhe os passos. Vestiu o seu roupão e dirigiu-se à janela. Parou atrás dela, envolveu-lhe a cintura com os braços e colocou o queixo sobre o seu ombro direito.

A chuva e o vento tinham parado e o sol parecia querer voltar a despontar atrás das nuvens, apesar de já estar a entardecer. Mas as folhas das árvores ainda deixavam cair pingos de água para o chão. Um raio de sol cruzou o vidro e iluminou-os. Por uma qualquer razão misteriosa, parecia que o tempo se tinha transformado de modo a permitir-lhe um momento de isolamento e de amor. Agora que o instante de partilha tinha terminado, o sol voltara.

De repente ouviu-se um som familiar e um casal de gralhas cruzou o espaço entre as árvores.

Victoria virou o rosto para olhar para William.

Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa.

Terceira noite em Brocket Hall.

William, de camisa de dormir, sentou-se recostado na cama.

Ela caminhou até ele, também de camisa de noite, subiu para cima da cama, debruçou-se sobre ele e abraçaram-se. Chegou-se mais ao calor que ele libertava através da finura do linho da camisa. Pousou a mão esquerda sobre o pescoço dele e subiu-lhe pela pele suave passando-lhe os dedos pelo maxilar e pelos lábios.

Ficaram ali, acarinhando-se mutuamente.

Beijaram-se.

Ele passou-lhe as mãos pelo corpo: costas, nádegas…

Ela achava adorável ficar assim, recostada no colo dele, estar em contacto com o peito dele, ter os braços dele na sua cintura, as mãos dele nas suas costas…

Ele começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e a desnudar-lhe o ombro esquerdo e a beijá-lo…

\- William…Importa-se se agora nós não…

Ele olhou nos olhos dela.

\- Claro que não, minha querida. Nós estivemos juntos há poucas horas e nas 24h antecedentes nós fizemo-lo três vezes… - Ele observou.

\- Eu gosto muito, você sabe…

\- Oh, sim…Os meus ombros e as minhas costas sabem como você gosta… - Disse ele rindo.

Ela riu também.

\- A julgar pela forma como você aperta os dedos e as unhas sobre elas…E outras partes de mim também sabem como você gosta… - Ele continuou num tom bem-humorado.

Ela continuava a rir, agora de forma mais audível, colocando o rosto no peito dele. Ele era desconcertante!

\- Mas esta noite eu sinto-me cansada e com sono, preciso de dormir. – Victoria explicou.

Ele sorriu ternamente para ela e com a mão direita colocou o cabelo dela para trás da orelha esquerda afagando-lhe depois a cabeça.

\- Na verdade, eu também preciso de dormir…- Ele admitiu.

Voltaram a rir na compreensão do significado do que ele dizia.

\- Sabe que há muito tempo que eu não tinha este ritmo… E embora estejamos casados não temos que fazê-lo todos os dias…E fique tranquila porque a maioria dos casais dorme, na maioria das noites. O que não será o nosso caso! – William concluiu.

Escorregaram pela cabeceira da cama e deitaram-se abraçados.

No dia seguinte, o último em Brocket Hall, pediram que lhe servissem o almoço no exterior. Foi colocada uma mesa e duas cadeiras na zona onde a erva verde que rodeava a casa era mais baixa.

Um almoço arrastado, conversando durante horas, desejando que o dia não passasse. Mas o tempo escoava e em breve seria necessário voltar a Londres e enfrentar manobras políticas e compromissos oficiais.

Quando já estavam cansados de estar sentados, William pegou na mão de Victoria e começaram a passear de mão dada afastando-se da casa.

Tão bom! Estar ali naquele local, ter a mão dele na dela, desfrutar da presença dele a tempo inteiro, falar com ele durante dias e noites seguidas…

William não podia sentir-se mais feliz do que estava. Ela estava ali com ele, na casa dele, era a mulher dele! Sentia-se um jovem adolescente apaixonado, uma sensação de leveza e de impunidade que nunca pensara ser possível voltar a experimentar na vida.

Desceram pela erva verde até à margem do lago.

Aproximavam-se de uma zona que tinha alguns carvalhos.

Então ela ousou fazer o que lhe apetecera uma vez em Windsor quando tinham ido andar a cavalo na floresta. Largou a mão dele e, sem que ele esperasse, começou a correr pela erva a rir e virando-se para trás, desafiando-o para que ele a seguisse.

William riu. Ela parecia uma criança feliz! Teria de a seguir. Correu atrás dela.

Parte do penteado dela soltou-se e a parte de trás do cabelo caiu-lhe sobre as costas.

Quando, poucos metros depois, ela permitiu que ele a apanhasse, William agarrou-a pela cintura e derrubou-a na erva caindo sobre ela.

Ela continuava a rir.

Ele beijou-a como se não houvesse amanhã!

Ela colocou as mãos nos lados da cabeça dele, mas ele agarrou as mãos dela, empurrou-lhe os braços para trás até que ficassem sobre a erva, esticados, em paralelo com a cabeça dela, e agarrou-lhe os pulsos com firmeza, impedindo-a de se movimentar enquanto continuava a beijá-la.

Quando ela pôde falar, ainda ofegante e presa pelas mãos dele nos pulsos, disse:

\- Você acha que isto é posição digna em que a rainha de Inglaterra seja vista?

\- Na minha casa eu faço o que quero e a pessoa que está aqui debaixo de mim não é a rainha é a minha mulher!

\- Quando lhe dá jeito que eu seja a rainha, sou a rainha, e quando lhe dá jeito que eu seja uma mulher comum, sou uma mulher comum.

\- Você faz o mesmo e usa, conforme lhe apraz, cada uma das minhas identidades…

Ela riu.

Então ele ficou sério a olhar para ela. Mas uma seriedade que mostrava que alguma ideia lhe passava pela cabeça e que se preparava para fazer alguma coisa a seguir…

William largou os braços de Victoria e ela pode trazê-los para a frente de novo e colocar as mãos dos lados das costas dele.

\- Eu desejo-vos! Quero-vos…aqui, agora. – Ele disse por fim.

Ela ficou meio apreensiva.

\- Agora? Aqui? – Perguntou, levantando a cabeça e apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

\- Estamos muito longe de casa. Não há mais ninguém na propriedade além dos criados que estão lá. As árvores encobrem-nos. E só temos que nos manter como estamos, vestidos. Basta um pequeno jeito e nós conseguimos.

Ela não disse que sim, mas pela expressão que se lhe formou no rosto ele percebeu que ela estava predisposta.

Beijou-a no pescoço e no peito.

Ela retribuiu agarrando o pescoço dele e beijando-lhe o rosto.

Ele puxou-lhe a saia do vestido e o saiote para cima e afastou a abertura central das cuecas que ela usava. Percorreu o corpo dela com as mãos enquanto se continuavam a beijar. Desabotoou as calças e introduziu-se dentro dela de forma agreste.

Ela gostava daquilo!

William voltou a agarrar os braços de Victoria e a colocá-los para cima. Com a mão esquerda prendeu-lhe os pulsos juntos com firmeza rente ao chão. Possui-a com intensidade! Ali, no meio da erva, à luz do dia, no contacto com a natureza.

Ele tinha feito aquilo uma vez com Caroline, alguns meses depois de estarem casados. Noutro local. Não o fazia com Victoria como memória dessa outra vez do passado, não por procurar nela qualquer ligação com Caro. Fê-lo apenas porque essa memória lhe passou pelo cérebro, porque a própria Victoria lhe trouxe esse episódio à memória, quando tinha fugido dele levando-o a agarrá-la e a derrubá-la no chão.

Ele era maravilhosamente terno e suave, mas ela gostava quando ele era brusco a possuí-la! E isso revelava-lhe o lado mais profundo e desconhecido dele! Victoria adorou! Por ter sido feito onde não era suposto, a agressividade dele, o facto de estar apertada dentro do espartilho e a circunstância de estar presa pelos pulsos e de não se poder mexer. Este homem era uma novidade todos os dias! Servia-lhe um menu de alternativas. Achou que nunca o casamento com Albert teria sido tão extasiante.

No final ele saiu de cima dela, ajeitou a roupa e deitou-se de costas à sua direita.

Victoria também recompôs a roupa.

Ficaram em silêncio, deitados ao lado um do outro, olhando a copa da árvore por cima de si e os pedaços de céu que espreitavam por entre os ramos.

Passados uns instantes ela perguntou:

\- Estas coisas que você faz comigo... Você fazia o mesmo com as mulheres de má reputação?

Ele ficou surpreendido e incomodado pelo inesperado e pelo conteúdo da questão.

\- Victoria, por favor! Que pergunta…

Ela virou o rosto para ele e levantou as sobrancelhas num gesto de insistência por uma resposta.

Ele pensou que era normal que ela perguntasse e só teria de responder com frontalidade, como sempre fizera. William suspirou e disse:

\- Sim, Victoria, eu fazia o mesmo com essas mulheres de que você fala…Embora existam diferentes formas de o fazer, como você já pôde constatar, os procedimentos usados são os mesmos, independentemente da condição da mulher em causa…

\- E eu sou tão boa como elas?

Agora ele estava perplexo com a pergunta! Como se pudesse haver comparação…

\- Não. – Ele respondeu simplesmente e de forma inexpressiva.

\- Não? – Ela perguntou com um ar preocupado, enquanto rodava o corpo para ele e se apoiava no cotovelo direito para poder encará-lo mais diretamente.

\- Não, você é milhares de vezes melhor do que elas!

Ela riu em descompressão e percebendo que tinha sido humoristicamente enganada por ele.

Ele rodou o corpo para ela e explicou num tom de leve repreensão:

\- Victoria! Essas mulheres só têm uma coisa para oferecer que é o corpo, prazer físico. E é apenas isso que os homens encontram num bordel, lá não há nenhum significado. – E depois continuou num tom mais terno: - Mas você representa tudo para mim! Aquilo que eu tenho consigo, além do prazer da carne, é um prazer emocional inexplicável por palavras. É forte, profundo, extenso e verdadeiro. E você é pura, delicada, doce… Você é incomparável! Eu sinto-me derreter cada vez que eu estou consigo!

Ela sorriu ternamente para ele e concluiu:

\- Uma vez você disse que o que nós temos na cama não existe numa casa de mulheres…Era disto que você falava…

\- Exatamente, Victoria.

Ela colocou o rosto sobre o peito dele e passou o braço esquerdo à volta da sua cintura.

William envolveu-a com os braços.

Ficaram em silêncio, mas passados uns minutos ele disse:

\- Sabe, há uma história que se conta sobre esta árvore debaixo da qual estamos …

\- Uma história? Qual é? – Ela perguntou curiosa, levantando o rosto para olhar para ele.

\- De acordo com a memória que passou por várias gerações, a rainha Elisabeth costumava sentar-se debaixo deste carvalho quando visitava Brocket Hall…

Victoria perguntou surpresa:

\- Oh! Isso é verdade William?

\- Não sei, é uma história que se conta…Eu nem sei se alguma vez ela esteve em Brocket Hall…

\- Por isso você disse que tinha outra coisa para me contar relacionada com Elisabeth…

\- Era isto mesmo.

Ela sorriu e voltou a deitar o rosto no peito dele.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Tinham voltado a Buckingham no final do dia anterior.

Victoria acordou e viu que William ainda dormia profundamente ao lado dela. Observou o rosto dele. O formato do nariz era perfeito e ela nunca vira um homem com as pestanas tão longas. Lindo! Apeteceu-lhe beijá-lo. Mas se o fizesse ele ia acordar e preferiu deixá-lo dormir mais um pouco.

Por tradição, o casal real dormia em quartos separados, até como um meio profilático para diminuir o número de gravidezes, mas ela não admitiria ficar uma noite longe dele! Adormecer e acordar nos braços de William era uma das melhores coisas desta nova vida de casados e ele adorava poder partilhar a cama com ela. Portanto, o quarto de Victoria tornara-se no quarto de ambos.

Victoria levantou-se cuidadosamente sem fazer barulho e a primeira peça de roupa que viu foi a camisa que William usara no dia anterior. Por brincadeira, vestiu-a sobre o corpo nu, sabendo que era demasiado larga para ela e demasiado curta por comparação com as suas camisas de noite. Tinha o cheiro dele e isso era tremendamente agradável.

Quando William acordou ela não estava na cama. Levantou a cabeça e olhou à volta procurando-a pelo quarto. Viu-lhe os pés descalços, os tornozelos e uma parte das pernas. Pela posição, horizontal e suspensa, dos seus membros inferiores, ele percebeu onde ela estava. Ajoelhara-se no banco estofado localizado na reentrância de uma das janelas do quarto, com os joelhos sobre uma colcha que tinha sido atirada sobre o banco, e estaria olhando para o exterior através do vidro. A partir da cama não era possível ver-lhe o resto do corpo que se ocultava atrás da espessura da parede e do reposteiro.

Ele levantou-se nu e descalço para ir ter com ela.

Quando alcançou com o olhar o corpo dela na íntegra teve uma visão esplendorosa.

Victoria, com o cabelo caído, vestia a camisa dele. Debruçada como estava, no parapeito da janela, a bainha da camisa atingia-lhe apenas o limite das nádegas. As pernas estavam completamente expostas e era evidente que não usava mais nada por baixo da camisa.

Ela viu-o refletido no vidro da janela. Ia virar-se para ele. Mas, antes disso, ele avançou para ela e agarrou-a pela cintura, impedindo-a de se virar.

Mantendo-a presa junto a si com o braço esquerdo, William desviou-lhe o cabelo com a mão direita e beijou-a atrás da orelha esquerda. Depois voltou a colocar também o braço direito à volta da cintura dela.

Victoria agarrou os braços colocados à sua volta. As mangas da camisa dele eram demasiado compridas para os braços dela e foi preciso que ela as puxasse para trás para poder sentir com as mãos a pele e os pelos dos antebraços dele.

\- Bom dia, meu amor! – Disse ele.

\- Bom dia…

\- Não sabe que não pode usar as minhas camisas? – Ele perguntou em ar de brincadeira, beijando-a no pescoço e na parte exposta do ombro.

\- Eu já nunca sei das minhas camisas de noite, aliás eu já nem sei para que servem camisas de noite…

\- Para mim só servem para atrapalhar… - Disse ele enquanto a mordiscava e lambia no pescoço.

A respiração dela ansiosa! O coração acelerado!

\- Por isso mesmo…se eu não usar camisa de noite cada polegada do meu corpo pode tocar cada polegada do seu e estou sempre disponível para que me possua… - Ela concluiu.

Ele meteu a mão direita por dentro da camisa e passou-a pela barriga dela pressionando-a contra si. Tão suave!

\- Então é bom que esteja preparada porque tem de me compensar pelo uso indevido da minha camisa… - Ele advertiu.

William subiu as duas mãos por dentro da camisa, tateou-lhe as costelas abaixo dos seios…Deixou-a a expectativa do que faria a seguir.

O peito dela subiu e desceu mais rapidamente.

Ele agarrou os seios dela por baixo, encheu as mãos com eles e apertou os mamilos…

Victoria começou a ofegar e deitou a cabeça para trás sobre ombro direito dele. Por alguma razão inexplicada havia uma conexão entre a ponta dos seios e o meio das pernas que a faziam dissolver-se por ele!

\- William, eu tenho uma reunião marcada com o primeiro-ministro para daqui a uma hora…- Advertiu Victoria, mas perfeitamente ciente que seria incapaz de parar aquele percurso agora.

\- Ele espera! Você é a rainha! E eu preciso de si primeiro do que ele… - Disse William numa voz arrastada.

\- Eu nunca vos fiz esperar. Eu estava sempre pronta antes que você chegasse… porque eu precisava de si…

\- Eu estou aqui agora.

\- E eu preciso de si… - Victoria suspirou emocionada pelo prazer e pelo amor que sentia por ele.

Ele correu a mão esquerda em sentido descendente pela anca esquerda dela, desceu depois pela coxa, fez a mão escorregar para a pele fina e sensível do interior da coxa e exerceu alguma pressão para que ela afastasse mais as pernas uma da outra.

A proximidade da mão dele à sua feminilidade palpitante, mas sem lhe tocar, contribuiu para intensificar ainda mais a excitação de Victoria.

Ele fez o corpo dela debruçar-se para a frente. Deslizou dentro dela! Era impressionante como ela estava sempre pronta para ele!

Ela sentiu-o! Enchendo-a!

Victoria projetou o tronco mais para a frente e colocou as mãos no parapeito da janela. Avistava o grande arco de mármore e o Mall. A rainha de Inglaterra era possuída aos olhos de Londres, mas ninguém via.

Quando ele a possuía por trás ela sentia falta do contacto visual daqueles lindos olhos verdes e da boca dele na sua, mas a posição era extraordinariamente excitante pois sentia-se dominada e não tinha a clara noção do que ele ia fazer a seguir.

Tomada pela efervescência que se intensificava dentro dela, mantendo-se de joelhos, Victoria elevou o corpo pressionando-se contra o corpo de William e ergueu o braço direito colocando a mão direita à volta do pescoço dele.

Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço sentindo-lhe a pulsação acelerada sob a pele.

\- Isto não é verdade… - Disse ela.

\- É sim…

O aprisionamento dos dois corpos um no outro era tremendamente excitante para ambos. Ele pressionava-a com a mão esquerda nos seios e a direita na barriga, e ela pressionava-o no pescoço. Não havia margem para libertar os torsos, mas a agitação da parte inferior dos seus corpos era crescente.

As pernas dela começaram a tremer.

Continuamente a excitação avolumou-se e elevou-se até explodir numa torrente inexplicável de amor profundo e luxúria incontida.

Quantas mais vezes ela o fazia mais prazer lhe dava. Era como se estivesse a tornar-se cada vez mais mulher, mais fémea. Plena de satisfação, Victoria sentiu-se desfalecer, sem forças para permanecer mais tempo de joelhos.

Ele amparou-a nos braços e deixaram-se cair suavemente no chão, sobre a colcha que tinha sido atirada para o banco e que escorregara. Ficaram ali, encostados ao banco, abraçados em silêncio. A espera do primeiro-ministro era uma preocupação longínqua. Ela puxou a cabeça dele para o seu colo e ele fechou os olhos. Ela passou-lhe a mão direita na têmpora esquerda e no rosto e introduziu os dedos no cabelo dele massajando-lhe carinhosamente a cabeça.

Sem se mexer e sem abrir os olhos ele disse:

\- Hoje eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. Você salvou-me.

Ela lembrou-se da noite em que tinham conversado no corredor em Windsor. As lágrimas rolaram-lhe por ambas as faces.

Depois, passados uns segundos, ela debruçou-se sobre ele e beijou-o no rosto.

A reunião com John Russell começou atrasada.

Depois da sessão de amor, Victoria ainda tivera de se lavar, vestir, pentear e tomar o pequeno-almoço. E só vestir e pentear eram processos sempre demorados.

\- Peço desculpa, Lord Russell, mas houve um imprevisto… - Disse a rainha enquanto estendia a mão ao primeiro-ministro.

\- Eu posso esperar, Senhora.

Enquanto o homem lhe beijava a mão de forma desajeitada, Victoria pensou que um imprevisto não deixava de ser verdade! Contudo, isto não podia voltar a acontecer ou começaria a ser alvo de conversação a razão, fácil de descortinar, dos atrasos da soberana para a primeira reunião da manhã…

Entre os assuntos trazidos por Russell, o palco da guerra anglo-afegã era hoje uma questão em cima da mesa.

\- As informações do Afeganistão continuam a merecer preocupação, Senhora.

\- Que notícias tem de Cabul?

\- Como sabe, a saída da fortaleza de Bala Hissar para um acantonamento no nordeste de Cabul colocou as tropas britânicas numa localização perigosa. O local é indefensável porque é baixo e pantanoso, com colinas de todos os lados. Mas para piorar as coisas o espaço é demasiado extenso para o número de soldados acampados, com um perímetro defensivo de quase dois quilómetros de extensão. Todavia, o mais desajustado no dia-a-dia é que os suprimentos estão num forte distante do principal acampamento, o que dificulta o abastecimento e facilita um assalto.

\- E o que podemos fazer para alterar a situação?

\- Para já, enviar um novo comandante, o major-general George Keith Ephinstone, um homem com vasta experiência militar.

\- Mas a melhor solução seria…?

\- Bem, a melhor solução talvez fosse ter aceitado a proposta da Rússia no ano passado, para a realização de um tratado. Lord Auckland, de Calcutá, pressionou para a aceitação da oferta russa para delimitar as esferas de influência da Inglaterra, da Rússia e da Pérsia na área, mas, como sabe, Lord Palmerston não quis aceitar. Ele acredita que a Grã-Bretanha possui a vantagem e que aceitar a oferta russa de marcar definitivamente as esferas de influência na Ásia é um sinal de fraqueza, preferindo que nenhum tratado desse tipo seja assinado.

\- Então talvez fosse aconselhável agir nos sentido que Lord Palmerston pudesse, eventualmente, mudar de ideias…

\- Talvez…A permanência em Cabul das tropas britânicas neste momento é quase apenas um luxo caro para a Grã-Bretanha, uma vez que a tensão anglo-russa está diminuída. E a continuarem como estão, talvez venhamos a ter um massacre…Nunca é possível assegurar plenamente a paz na área devido à existência de várias tribos…

\- Como sabe a rainha não pode imiscuir-se em questões de governo…Pelo menos não abertamente…

\- A rainha não, mas…talvez Sua Alteza…

\- O meu marido não tem funções políticas…

\- Mas é muito próximo de Lord Palmerston, quer pelas relações políticas do passado, quer por ligações familiares…

Após a reunião com Russel foi possível à rainha ler os jornais dos últimos dias. O casamento enchia as páginas de todos eles. Victoria era elogiadíssima, todos diziam que estava linda! O _Illustrated London News_ publicara um artigo extenso sobre o feliz acontecimento _._ E as observações sobre William na imprensa, estranhamente, tinham passado a ser quase todas positivas…

Ele entrou na sala enquanto ela, sentada à secretária, lia as últimas notícias.

\- Já leu o que dizem os jornais? – Perguntou Victoria.

\- Já li, sim.

\- Acho que não temos com o que nos preocupar, no que toca à opinião pública sobre o nosso casamento…

\- É sempre assim. Quando o inevitável se torna efetivo e já não nada a fazer é melhor parar de criticar e ficar do lado de quem tem o poder…E a sua reunião? – Ele perguntou interessado.

\- John Russell não sabe beijar a minha mão como você fazia.

William riu surpreendido. Não era nada disto o que ele estava a perguntar…

Victoria percebeu, mas continuou:

\- Ele não se ajoelha e não agarra a minha mão com firmeza…Nunca ninguém beijou a minha mão com a determinação e a elegância com que você o fazia!

\- Quer que eu volte a beijar a sua mão? – Ele perguntou, falando seriamente.

Com um sorriso malicioso Victoria respondeu:

\- Eu gosto que você beije todo o resto…Mas se quiser beijar a mão, de vez em quando, eu também vou apreciar.

Ele agarrou-lhe o braço esquerdo acima do cotovelo e fê-la levantar da cadeira beijando-a na boca de seguida.

\- Agora a sério, Victoria. Houve algum assunto preocupante na reunião?

\- Sim! Russel acha que era preferível aceitar um tratado com a Rússia para delimitação de áreas de influência na Ásia, o que nos custaria menos recursos e menos vidas, mas para isso Palmerston tem de mudar de posição…

\- E alguém tem de agir nesse sentido.

\- Russel propôs claramente que fosse você…

William suspirou e disse:

\- Por acaso eu vou sair para me encontrar com Palmerston e aproveitarei para, subtilmente, puxar esse assunto.

Victoria sorriu em agradecimento.

William beijou-a e saiu.

Quando ficou sozinha Victoria escreveu à prima Maria, rainha de Portugal, a contar como decorrera o seu casamento, mas sobretudo mostrando-lhe como se sentia feliz! Talvez o primo Ferdinand não ficasse muito agradado com as notícias, preferindo que Victoria tivesse casado com o primo de ambos: Albert. Mas isso não importava porque agora já estava feito e consumado! Aliás, já tinha sido consumado antes de se ter realizado…

Hoje à noite teria lugar o primeiro jantar oficial depois de casados, com familiares e altas individualidades.

A duquesa de Kent fora viver para Clarence House após o casamento. Finalmente Victoria, agora na sua condição de casada, podia ficar livre dela. Antes, como mulher solteira, tinha de viver com a mãe. Mas hoje a duquesa fora, obviamente, convidada para o jantar.

Victoria estava sentada ao toucador, já vestida e penteada, e Skerrett preparava-se para lhe colocar o colar.

William aproximou-se e substituiu-a nessa função sorrindo para a camareira.

Skerrett sorriu enquanto se retirava. Adorava compactuar nas manifestações de amor entre eles.

Após fechar o fecho do colar ele colocou-lhe as mãos nos ombros, debruçou-se e beijou Victoria no pescoço.

Ela adorava que ele fizesse aquilo. Acariciou a mão direita dele e levantou-se.

\- Está linda! – Ele exclamou encantado com a visão dela.

Era tudo o que lhe bastava. Como sempre as palavras de afeto e de incentivo dele tinham sobre ela uma força imensurável. Quando a porta dos aposentos por onde iam sair se abrisse, todos veriam a preciosidade do colar e da tiara de diamantes que usava, como sinais de poder e de riqueza, mas só ela – e ele – sabiam que a solidez que exibia lhe advinha do brilho do seu olhar sobre ela, de senti-lo ali ao lado, segura do seu amor exclusivo e da sua ternura estável.

\- Bem, vamos enfrentá-los! – Disse ela. – Agora entramos juntos e fazemos os cumprimentos juntos, mas depois… você sabe…O meu tio Sussex vai estar ali fora e é ele que me vai acompanhar…

\- Está tudo bem, meu amor! Não se martirize com isso…

\- Com o tempo eu espero que eles vos passem a ver com outros olhos e que se ultrapassem alguns aspetos do protocolo…

Ele fez um gesto de afirmação com a cabeça.

William levantou a mão direita para que Victoria sobrepusesse a sua mão esquerda e caminharam para a porta dos aposentos. Ela à direita dele.

Pararam antes de a porta se abrir e beijaram-se rapidamente.

A porta foi aberta pelos lacaios.

Eles caminharam juntos para o exterior e ouviu-se anunciar:

\- Sua Majestade, a rainha, e Sua Alteza Real, o duque de Edimburgo!

Enquanto caminhavam pela galeria os olhos de todos os que aí aguardavam para o jantar estavam postos neles.

William pensou que união deles era vista como algo exótico. Fora aprovada, acontecera, mas ainda continuaria a gerar estranheza durante muito tempo. Restava esperar que se viesse a tornar natural. Sentia que estava a ser avaliado; que todos iam observar como, apesar de marido da rainha, seria preterido pelo tio de Victoria e com que naturalidade reagiria a isso.

Os convidados presentes reparavam como a rainha estava mais bonita, mais feliz, mais…Era difícil de descrever… Parecia a mesma, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia tão mudada…Era óbvio que o casamento e a lua-de-mel com aquele homem tinham feito maravilhas…

Em seguida ouviu-se anunciar:

\- Sua Alteza Real, o duque de Sussex, e Sua Graça, a duquesa de Inverness!

Ao aproximar-se do tio Victoria disse:

\- Tio Sussex!

\- Senhora!

O duque beijou-a na face e depois na mão.

A duquesa fez uma vénia.

\- Lady Cecília! – A rainha exclamou.

A entrada de mais um convidado foi anunciada:

\- Sua Graça o duque de Wellington!

Ao chegar junto da rainha Wellington fez uma vénia com a cabeça e disse:

\- Pelo Vosso semblante vejo que se encontra feliz, Senhora!

\- Não poderia ser de outra forma…E Vossa Graça contribuiu para isso.

\- Eu só dei um pequeno empurrão. – Observou o duque enquanto se movimentava ao longo da galeria acompanhando a rainha.

William ficou propositadamente para trás.

Então, o duque de Sussex percebendo que a rainha pretendia entrar para a sala de jantar aproximou-se e disse:

\- Como único Príncipe Real presente sei que é meu privilégio levá-la para jantar, Senhora.

Victoria sorriu para ele e disse:

\- De facto.

A rainha colocou a mão sobre a mão do duque de Sussex e caminharam juntos na frente do cortejo de convivas para o jantar. Foram imediatamente seguidos por William acompanhado pela duquesa de Inverness. O par de sangue real era seguido pelo par de cônjuges de casamentos morganáticos!

No dia 25 de fevereiro Victoria e William foram ao casamento de Frederick e Alexandrina.

Victoria usou um vestido lilás e o seu penteado foi adornado com orquídeas _Phalaenopsis schilleriana_ de cor branca, com rasgos de lilás e um pouco de amarelo no centro, provenientes de Brocket Hall. William usou calças e casaco preto, camisa e laço branco e um colete de padrão miúdo onde o lilás predominava para combinar com o vestido dela.

Quando se acabavam de preparar para sair ele colocou-lhe o xaile de seda bordada nas costas. Ela adorava estes gestos dele. Ele cuidava dela. E ela via a admiração nos seus olhos assim que pousavam nela.

Ela estendeu-lhe a mão e ele prendeu-a com ternura.

Em encontros como este as coisas eram mais confortáveis para William, na sua condição de marido da rainha, porque mais distantes das intrigas e da maledicência da Corte. Embora tivesse devolvido uma armadura para estas situações ao longo da vida política e pessoal, nunca era agradável saber que determinados mexericos circulavam nos corredores e nos salões, sobretudo porque agora isso também afetava Victoria. E a força da sua imagem régia e a estabilidade emocional dela eram a sua prioridade.

William era um homem extremamente bem relacionado, que conhecia toda a gente e, como sempre, ajudava Victoria a saber quem era quem.

Ela sentia-se bem na companhia de Emily e de Alexandrina. Após a cerimónia, já na receção partilharam interesses. A rainha convidou-as para tomar chá em Buckingham, uma honra para ambas.

O assunto do momento era o naufrágio do _Governor Fenner_ que, a 20 de fevereiro, carregando emigrantes para a América, afundara em Holyhead com a perda de 123 vidas.

Emily voltou a manifestar muita vontade de falar sobre William. Gostava muito dele e da relação que ele estabelecera com Victoria e sentia uma vontade avassaladora de contar coisas à rainha porque achava que com isso estava a ajudar a relação deles, pois dava a conhecer a Victoria aspetos que lhe pareciam importantes para que as coisas entre eles funcionassem. Além disso, sentia um alívio em poder criticar Caroline que detestara pelo que fizera com o irmão.

Aproveitando terem ficado as duas sozinhas e olhando para William à distância, Emily disse a Victoria:

\- Gosto tanto de ver o meu irmão assim tão feliz!

\- E eu estou muito satisfeita por ter contribuído para a felicidade dele!

\- Ele teve duas vidas. Uma antes de vos ter conhecido e outra depois.

Victória gostou do significado da observação de Emily. Sorriu.

\- Sabe como a facilidade de maneiras e a aparente indiferença dele tendem a esconder a excelência da sua compreensão e o calor dos seus sentimentos. Um homem dolorosamente sensível, dado à introspeção, adotou para o mundo uma máscara de indiferença cínica. Apesar das misérias da sua vida privada, que, graças à sua imprudente, desequilibrada e promíscua esposa - e à sua própria fraqueza - muitas vezes foram expostas publicamente, ele tem uma presença geralmente deliciosa e é sempre uma companhia peculiar. – Descreveu Emily.

\- Oh, sim! Ele é uma presença deliciosa e uma companhia peculiar. – Observou Victoria.

 _-_ Lembro-me de como ele foi agravado no Outono de 1820 quando Caroline ostentou a sua última conquista: o jovem médico escocês contratado para tratar Augustus! Uma vergonha! Aquela mulher aproveitava todos os homens que se atravessassem na sua frente…

\- O médico de Augustus? Não imaginava… - Disse Victoria chocada.

\- É verdade! Às vezes ele dizia-me que a vida dele era miserável e que não sabia o que fazer com Caroline, que nunca tinha um dia de paz e que a violência dela aumentava tanto que temia que ela fizesse algum mal sério a algum de seus serviçais. Dizia que nunca conhecera tal temperamento... Ele foi insensato, por tê-la carregado durante anos como fez, mas não se pode deixar de lamentar por ele... Acho que, ao contrário do que pensávamos naquela altura, ele não estava cego sobre ela, mas que, pelo contrário, ele realmente a via como ela era...

\- É curioso… que ele tenha passado por esse sofrimento todo e que não tenha perdido a capacidade de amar e de ser tão doce… - Notou Victoria.

\- Pois é! É a personalidade dele. Em 1825, antes de se separar de Caroline, ele estava bastante preocupado com o problema de efetuar uma separação formal, enquanto o comportamento dela era mais ultrajante do que nunca desde a morte de Byron no ano anterior. E eu e Frederick insistíamos com ele para que se separasse…Apesar de já ter percebido qual era o fim em vista, ele hesitou sobre os meios e tinha dificuldade em lidar com os detalhes, o que o fez ausentar para Paris durante um tempo. Eu nunca na minha vida vi uma pessoa tão irresoluta!

\- Irresoluto, o William?

\- Difícil de acreditar, não é? Nas coisas que se relacionavam com o seu casamento com Caroline tudo era irresolução! Cada pequena coisa alterava o seu propósito e fazia-o vacilar. Depois de longas negociações, durante as quais Caroline usou cada truque disponível na tentativa de quebrar a resolução de William, um acordo foi alcançado e ela finalmente submeteu-se a ele, indo para Paris. De seguida William foi para Melbourne Hall. Nessa altura vi-o o mais feliz possível! Embora ele tivesse que lidar com a condição do filho, que levou com ele, o que o obrigava a mais um inconveniente para o seu conforto. Mas, passados apenas dois meses, Caroline estava de volta a Londres, no meio de uma fúria… Todavia, William, para meu deleite, agiu decisivamente e confinou-a sob os cuidados do Dr. Goddard. Ela foi autorizada a viver em Brocket, com o médico a cuidar dela a tempo integral, e começou o seu declínio até à morte…

William estava a aproximar-se e Emily calou-se para que ele não a ouvisse falar de Caro agora que estava tão feliz! Habilmente observou:

\- Ah, William, estava aqui a comentar com Sua Majestade como estou feliz por ver como os meus irmãos estão tão bem casados!

Sir George Hayter, que já pintara o retrato da coroação de Victoria, viera pintar o retrato do casamento. Era preciso que os noivos vestissem a roupa daquele dia e que ficassem algumas horas à mercê do pintor. Não era fácil e William achava o procedimento uma coisa fastidiosa… Mas tinha de ser…

Durante vários dias as sessões de pintura foram acontecendo. O pintor ia depois acrescentando outras figuras que tinham estado presentes na cerimónia, as quais também eram submetidas a algumas horas de exposição. Noutros casos, na impossibilidade de ter o retratado disponível em carne e osso, Hayter copiava os rostos a partir de outros retratos…

O pior foi quando Victoria decidiu que Sir George Hayter devia pintar um retrato de William em tamanho natural. Isso fez aumentar o tempo que ele tinha de pousar para o pintor! Na maior parte das vezes ele arranjava desculpas para se esquivar a essa tortura, mas noutras tinha de aguentar!

Agora era possível desfrutar dos benefícios do casamento pelo qual tinham esperado durante anos e pelo qual haviam lutado. Agora eram ainda mais companheiros do que nunca, eram companheiros em todos os sentidos.

William continuava a ser membro do Conselho Privado e secretário pessoal de Victoria e esta última função fazia com que passassem muito tempo juntos como faziam antes de casarem. Ele gostava de a ajudar nessa tarefa e ela adorava poder tê-lo por perto o máximo de tempo possível. Victoria era uma mulher inteligente e culta, mas ele era mais inteligente e muito mais culto e ela adorava-o por isso. Agora, enquanto trabalhavam juntos era possível partilharem intimidades de casal recém-casado. William gostava de passar as mãos pelos ombros de Victoria quando ela estava sentada e ele, de pé ao lado dela, se debruçava sobre a mesa para lhe colocar na frente mais um documento. E adorava beijá-la no pescoço e tirar-lhe a concentração dos documentos para despacho… Victoria deliciava-se por poder sentar-se no colo dele sem reservas e beijá-lo até que os lábios doessem! Por vezes, as reuniões de trabalho não eram muito produtivas… Mas, como desde sempre, estas horas de trabalho, como todas as outras que passavam juntos, era um aprazimento para ambos: ele serenava-a e ela reativava-o.

Ele tinha o seu próprio escritório em Buckingham para poder ler e escrever sossegado e para onde carregava livros quase todos os dias. Gostava de ir para lá depois do jantar e antes de ir para a cama. Mesmo já de camisa de dormir e roupão. Mas depois que Victoria ia para a cama ele não demorava demasiado para se ir deitar. Ela gostava que ele estivesse na cama antes que ela adormecesse e ele gostava de toda e qualquer interação que tivessem antes disso.

O casamento tinha também a parte deliciosa de poderem aparecer juntos em público, enquanto marido e mulher, como na primeira apresentação da comédia _London Assurance_ de Dion Boucicault, apresentada por Charles Mathews, no Theatre Royal de Covent Garden, a 4 de março de 1841. Victoria era uma admiradora devota do trabalho do irlandês Boucicault.

E havia também as partes chatas como o serviço religioso semanal, na capela real do palácio de St. James, a que Victoria assistia e ao qual William agora, como marido da rainha, também tinha de ir! Ele não era um homem de ir à igreja. Mas ele fazia esse sacrifício por ela.

Mas em todas estas circunstâncias William sentia-se sempre um pouco desconfortável. Continuava a ser o objeto dos olhares das pessoas à volta e sentia-se sempre visto como o intruso, o insólito marido da rainha que abalara as regras rígidas da monarquia britânica.

William era o melhor dos maridos! Um homem sublime, que Victoria considerava muito superior a si! Saberia amá-lo como ele merecia! Era um prazer registar no seu diário os acontecimentos quotidianos da sua nova vida com William a seu lado, desde os mais políticos aos mais íntimos. Podia agora descrever também no diário os acontecimentos e os sentimentos da primeira vez… Como a vida lhe parecia diferente agora que estava casada com William e que o tinha sempre a seu lado! Tudo era perfeito! Victoria era feliz como mulher e como rainha, com o estandarte inglês a chegar aos confins do planeta! Só queria amar William e servir o reino. Pensar que, findas as obrigações do dia, ele estaria sempre lá, para que pudesse correr os olhos e as mãos por ele, beijando-lhe o corpo, era o seu maior estímulo para os dias intensos e, por vezes, intermináveis de assuntos de Estado e compromissos oficiais.

William faria anos a 15 de Março.

Victoria decidiu organizar uma festa em parte surpresa. Não arriscou uma festa completamente surpresa porque achou que ele não gostaria de ser apanhado desprevenido. E não era fácil preparar algo grande no palácio sem que ele se apercebesse de alguma coisa. Então informou William que ia organizar a festa, mas que não ia colocá-lo a par de pormenores a que só teria acesso no próprio dia.

William começou por dizer que não queria que houvesse uma festa, mas Victoria insistiu e ele acabou por ceder.

Ela sabia que ele não tivera uma festa de aniversário por muitos anos e agora que estavam casados ela queria compensá-lo de tudo, como se fosse possível colmatar todas as faltas dos anos em que ele vivera sozinho ou em que levara uma vida difícil. Planeou o jantar, o sarau de poesia a seguir e o baile no final. Convidou os familiares e os amigos de William. Agora que ele não tinha funções políticas era também uma forma de promover o contacto com antigos colegas no Parlamento. E ela queria que existissem situações que fomentassem a exposição social dele como seu marido, queria que as pessoas vissem que ela se orgulhava muito dele, queria mostrar publicamente que estava apaixonada por aquele homem. Achava que isso seria uma forma de estimular a sua aceitação da família real e entre a aristocracia mais conservadora que votara contra o casamento.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Alguém bateu na porta do escritório.

\- Sim. – Respondeu William do interior onde estava sentado à sua secretária.

A porta abriu e Skerrett apareceu pedindo licença para entrar e fazendo uma vénia.

\- Desculpe incomodar, Vossa Alteza.

\- O que se passa Skerrett? – Ele perguntou notando o nervosismo no rosto da camareira.

\- Dash, Senhor…

William fez uma expressão de interrogação para que ela continuasse.

\- Ele está lá no chão dos aposentos de Sua Majestade e não se mexe…

O coração de William caiu! Victoria!

\- Onde está Sua Majestade? – Perguntou num tom aflito enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

\- No jardim.

\- Ainda bem! – Ele exclamou em alívio e depois pediu: - Por favor, Skerrett vá chamar Sua Majestade e encaminhe-a para o meu escritório. Diga que eu pedi para falar com ela…

A camareira assentiu com a cabeça e virou-se para sair.

-Obrigado Skerrett! – William agradeceu e acrescentou: - E não se preocupe…eu vou cuidar de Sua Majestade.

Ela voltou a fazer uma vénia e saiu.

Passados uns minutos de apreensão para William, a andar no escritório de um lado para o outro, Victoria entrou triunfante: apressada e a rir da conversa que tivera com as suas damas no jardim.

\- Oh, meu amor! Mandou-me chamar?

\- Sim. – Ele respondeu caminhando até Victoria e agarrando-lhe as mãos. Andou depois com ela dois passos para a esquerda até ao canapé próximo e sentou-se, levando-a a sentar-se também.

Ela notou que alguma coisa negativa devia ter acontecido pela forma como ele agia e pelo seu semblante carregado.

\- O que se passa? – Perguntou Victoria expectante enquanto se sentava.

Ele passou os polegares pelos nós dos dedos dela e sorriu ligeiramente.

\- Victoria… Dash… - William hesitou sobre a melhor forma para pronunciar a verdade.

Ela sentiu um murro no estômago. Movimentou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, colocando uma expressão no rosto de quem achava que percebia o que ele queria dizer, mas que necessitava de confirmação.

\- Victoria, minha querida… infelizmente, o maravilhoso percurso de Dash ao seu lado terminou… - Ele acabou por concretizar.

Victoria não podia acreditar no que acabava de ouvir! Ela notara que nos últimos dias o cão estava apático e comia pouco, mas isto… As lágrimas inundaram-lhe os belos olhos azuis e ela exclamou:

\- Não, não pode ser verdade!

Imediatamente, ela levantou-se do canapé enquanto, sem olhar para William, como se alguma memória distante lhe passasse pela cabeça, perguntava:

\- Onde é que ele está? Eu quero vê-lo!

Ele levantou-se também e informou-a:

\- Nos nossos aposentos. Eu não quis que você passasse pelo choque de o encontrar…

Victoria olhou para William e lançou-se-lhe nos braços a chorar convulsivamente.

Ele aconchegou-a junto a si o mais que podia, como se com isso fosse possível neutralizar a dor que só ela podia sentir naquele momento.

Quando ela se acalmou William acompanhou Victoria até aos aposentos de ambos.

Dash estava prostrado no chão da sala verde.

Victoria caiu de joelhos junto do cão, de novo a chorar convulsivamente, e William ajoelhou-se atrás dela para a amparar.

Ela virou-se para ele em desespero, abraçou-o com força, como quem não podia suportar, e gritou entre soluços:

\- Ele era o meu único amigo! William! Em Kensington…Durante muitos anos…Antes de você surgir na minha vida…

William não pôde evitar chorar também, apertando-a contra o peito enquanto lhe dizia:

\- Eu sei, Victoria…Eu sei…Eu compreendo.

Victoria sentiu-se despertar, mas não abriu os olhos para não acordar plenamente. Virou-se procurando o corpo de William, que ainda dormia, e aconchegou-se no calor que irradiava do peito dele.

Ele sentiu-a e apertou-a mais contra si.

Ele tinha a camisa de dormir vestida, mas ela estava nua.

Victoria pensou que tinha de acordar para o primeiro compromisso da manhã e o dia ia ser cheio com a orientação dos últimos pormenores para a festa de logo à noite. Ficaria ali assim o dia todo, mas era impossível! Abriu os olhos.

William estava a olhar para ela.

\- Bom dia! Os meus parabéns, meu amor! – Ela exclamou sorrindo.

\- Obrigado, minha querida! – Ele agradeceu retribuindo o sorriso.

Beijaram-se.

Victoria rodou para cima do corpo de William.

Ele desceu as mãos pelos lados do corpo dela, sentindo-lhe a suavidade da pele.

\- Hoje terá a sua festa! – Ela lembrou.

\- De que cor é o vestido que vai usar?

\- Preto.

\- Então… violetas devem ser uma boa escolha, não? – Ele sugeriu enquanto lhe contornava as curvas do corpo com as mãos. Da cintura para as ancas.

\- Eu acho que sim! – Ela concordou sentindo o calor das mãos dele.

\- Não quero que você tenha que alterar a escolha do vestido por causa das minhas flores. É melhor trazer algumas que sejam adequadas.

\- Vai a Brocket Hall? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

\- Sim! De qualquer forma você não me queria no palácio durante o dia para não assistir aos últimos preparativos da festa…Voltarei no final da tarde e trarei as flores comigo para adornar o seu cabelo! – Ele informou enquanto lhe rodeavas as nádegas apreciando a forma e o volume que tinha nas mãos.

\- E eu vou adorar usá-las…como sempre… - Disse Victoria e voltou a beijá-lo.

Ele apertou-lhe a parte inferior das nádegas.

Ela sentiu-se excitada e percebeu que ele evoluía no mesmo sentido, mas não podia permitir que hoje as coisas se encaminhassem já por ali…

\- Por favor William, pare de me tocar… Hoje eu não posso mesmo atrasar-me!

De imediato ele tirou as mãos do corpo dela e provocou-a, dizendo com um ar natural:

\- Mas é você que está em cima de mim.

Victoria levantou-se de imediato rindo. Não podia permitir-se ficar mais um segundo naquela cama!

A Rainha e Sua Alteza percorreram a galeria cumprimentando os convidados que aí aguardavam para o jantar.

Victoria trajava um vestido preto cujo decote expunha os ombros e era circundado por um largo folho de renda da mesma cor. Usava luvas brancas que chegavam acima do cotovelo e o cabelo, apanhado, mas com várias madeixas que caíam em canudos sobre os ombros, fora adornado com as violetas oferecidas por William, trazidas expressamente de Brocket Hall. A flor da simplicidade e da delicadeza, considerada pelos gregos símbolo de amor e de fertilidade. Como joias usava uns pequenos brincos, um broche no centro do decote e duas pulseiras.

William com calças pretas abaixo do joelho, casaco e meias da mesma cor, camisa branca, colete e laço bege claro.

A nobreza estava deslumbrada a seus pés! Apesar da estranheza da forma como aquele homem chegara a marido da soberana, o que continuava a ser alvo de comentários, ninguém podia negar a beleza e a elegância daquela casal, aparentemente tão desigual, mas com tanto profundamente em comum. Os homens invejavam o lugar de Melbourne, um homem de meia-idade casado com a mulher mais poderosa do mundo, jovem, bela e apaixonada por ele. As mulheres invejavam o lugar da rainha que além de ser a mulher mais poderosa do mundo, jovem e bela tinha feito um casamento por amor e partilhava a cama com um homem extremamente bonito, afável e culto.

William perguntou-se se todos os homens que olhavam para Victoria com ar maravilhado também a desejavam. Considerou que era melhor não imaginar os pensamentos que poderiam passar pela cabeça daqueles sujeitos…

Como anfitriões, Victoria e William ficaram sentados nos extremos opostos da enorme mesa de jantar.

No final da refeição a rainha levantou-se da cadeira, gesto em que, obviamente, foi seguida por todos os presentes. Então Victoria pegou no copo olhou para William e informou:

\- Senhoras e Senhores, desejo propor um brinde a Sua Alteza, mas antes queria dizer algumas palavras sobre o meu digníssimo marido.

Fez-se silêncio.

No limite oposto da mesa, William estremeceu interiormente. A sua intuição dizia-lhe que o que viria a seguir não seria fácil de gerir emocionalmente. De facto, ele não devia tê-la deixado organizar aquela festa!

Com os olhos postos nele Victoria declarou:

\- William…tê-lo conhecido foi o facto mais importante da minha vida. Você mostrou-me um mundo com o qual eu nunca antes tinha contactado. Com paciência, clareza e frontalidade você ensinou-me, aconselhou-me e, mesmo caminhando sempre um passo atrás de mim, guiou os meus próprios passos nos primeiros anos do meu reinado…

A voz embargou-se, mas ela não se podia permitir chorar. Continuou:

\- No seu rosto eu encontrei a confiança, a esperança, o perdão… E você fez tudo isso de modo completamente desinteressado, apenas para me ver brilhar, sabendo quem eu nasci para ser!

William sentia o coração a bater apressadamente e esforçava-se por manter a compostura desejando que ela terminasse rapidamente. O que ela dizia sobre ele era um bálsamo para a alma, mas demasiado comovente.

Ela continuava:

\- Mas ainda mais importante do que tudo isso foi o afeto que você trouxe à minha existência, que me fez querer tornar-me sua esposa. Você é o único homem com quem eu podia desejar partilhar a minha vida. Consigo ao meu lado eu permanecerei sempre forte e de pé!

Os convidados presentes na mesa estavam a ficar igualmente emocionados pelas palavras da rainha, nas quais se reconhecia verdade.

Victoria sabia que estava a expor demasiado a sua vida pessoal, sabia que a natureza das palavras que proferia publicamente causaria estranheza, mas foi embalada pela emoção do momento. E também queria que todos os presentes estivessem bem cientes da natureza e da profundidade dos sentimentos que a tinham feito lutar contra tudo e contra todos para poder casar com aquele homem!

Sem tirar os olhos dela, William continuava a sentir uma emoção contida que o deixava desconfortável.

Elevando o copo, Victoria concluiu:

\- Por tudo isto, William, eu devo agradecer-lhe e quero brindar ao seu aniversário, desejando-lhe uma vida longa e a maior felicidade a meu lado!

Os copos de todos elevaram-se sobre a mesa.

Victoria foi incapaz de prender uma lágrima que lhe correu pelo rosto quando levou o copo à boca.

William teve as lágrimas a aflorarem-lhe nos olhos.

Quando o brinde terminou ele também quis usar da palavra:

\- Senhoras…Senhores…Se me permitem, também gostaria de dizer algumas palavras. Em primeiro lugar começo por agradecer a presença de todos esta noite e em segundo quero agradecer profundamente a Sua Majestade, que organizou toda esta festa de forma extremamente dedicada. Ainda que não me tenha deixado conhecer os pormenores com antecedência…

A assistência à volta da mesa riu.

William introduzira propositadamente uma nota de humor para tentar tornar as coisas mais fáceis emocionalmente. E então continuou:

\- Todavia, mais do que isso, devo agradecer-lhe sobretudo a coragem, o empenho e a luta com que conduziu o processo que permitiu o nosso casamento, as mesmas características que coloca diariamente no exercício da sua soberania. Desde o primeiro dia em que a vi soube que seria uma grande rainha e a maior honra da minha carreira política foi servi-la como primeiro-ministro e como secretário pessoal… Mas a honra maior é poder ser seu marido! Victoria, você acabou de me desejar uma vida longa e feliz…Com certeza que ela será plena de felicidade e apenas por uma razão simples…por tê-la a meu lado!

Os convidados bateram palmas.

Victoria e William estavam os dois emocionados.

Seguiu-se o sarau de poesia focado nos poetas favoritos de William e depois o baile, que o casal real abriu, perante os olhares de todos os presentes que se lhes juntaram para dançar a valsa.

Victoria olhou profundamente nos olhos de William e apreciou o brilho que sempre aí encontrava. Ela estava tão satisfeita de poder fazê-lo feliz e por usar as flores que ele lhe trouxera!

\- É um orgulho usar as suas flores, William!

\- E para mim é um orgulho vê-la usá-las. Sabe que elas são plantadas especialmente para si.

\- Nenhuma outra mulher da Corte usa flores tão frescas e bonitas como eu.

\- Você fica ainda mais linda quando usa flores no cabelo! E eu planto as flores mais belas para a mulher mais bela.

Victoria sorriu.

\- Estas significam também um agradecimento especial por toda a sua dedicação na preparação desta festa. – Ele concluiu.

\- Hoje eu posso dançar só consigo, William! E, se quisermos, podemos dançar juntos todas as noites…Como eu sempre desejei.

Ele sorriu e disse:

\- Agora já podemos fazê-lo sem receio.

\- Nós temos tantas coisas em comum, você gosta das mesmas coisas que eu… De dançar, de montar a cavalo…E faz tudo isso tão bem!

\- Talvez seja por isso que a vida nos juntou… - Ele observou.

\- Eu acho que sim! – Ela exclamou convicta e depois perguntou profundamente interessada na resposta: - Está feliz?

\- Claro, Victoria! Mas nunca mais me faça aquilo…

\- O quê? Do que é que você não gostou?

Ele abanou a cabeça em sentido negativo e explicou:

\- Não, Victoria, o problema não é que eu não tenha gostado. O problema é que eu fiquei agradavelmente emocionado com as suas palavras, mas eu não quero que você me faça chorar na presença de todas estas pessoas…

Ela sorriu para ele com ternura.

\- Agora já passou! E eu prometo não voltar a fazer isto até ao seu próximo aniversário…- Ela garantiu.

William riu.

\- Você sabe que tudo o que eu disse é a mais pura verdade. – Ela afirmou.

\- Eu sei. – Ele concordou fechando os olhos. – E você também sabe que o que eu lhe disse depois é a verdade mais profunda, do fundo do meu coração.

Victoria sorriu.

Quando o baile terminou, em hora avançada da madrugada tal como Victoria gostava, os convidados, em fila organizada, despediram-se do casal real.

Uma vez sós, Victoria e William recolheram-se aos seus aposentos.

Atravessaram a galeria de braço dado, caminhando lentamente.

Victoria dispensou a camareira.

Ao entrar no quarto de vestir ele bateu com os olhos num embrulho de grande dimensão depositado em cima do canapé e que não estava lá quando saíra horas antes para o jantar.

William olhou para Victoria com ar inquiridor.

\- Pode abrir, é seu! – Ela informou sorrindo.

Ele dirigiu-se ao canapé e rasgou o papel que escondia a peça.

William abriu a boca, completamente surpreendido e encantado.

O presente era uma pintura oval com o retrato de meio corpo de Victoria, em tamanho natural. Mas mais do que isso, era uma representação especial. Com as costas apoiadas numa almofada vermelha, Victoria aparecia num vestido branco, adornado com um folho à volta do largo decote, onde se destacava apenas um laço de fita roxa ao centro. Tinha os ombros e o peito desnudados, a cabeça virada para a esquerda e o cabelo, parcialmente desfeito do troço elegante, caía-lhe numa longa madeixa sobre o ombro esquerdo. Não existiam joias a não ser uma corrente de ouro muito fina com um pequeno pingente em vidro, em forma de coração, e só um brinco, simples e minúsculo, era visível na imagem. Não era um retrato comum. Era uma pose íntima e sedutora!

\- É maravilhoso! – Ele exclamou atónito sem tirar os olhos do retrato.

William pegou na tela com ambas as mãos para poder olhar o retrato mais de perto.

Ela notou como os olhos dele brilhavam, mais ainda agora do que em qualquer outro momento da noite.

\- Este retrato faz jus à sua beleza! É a imagem mais próxima da realidade que eu já vi! – Ele observou convictamente.

Victoria estava tão feliz e orgulhosa por ter encontrado algo que lhe dava tanto prazer! Estivera na expectativa do efeito que produziria em William desde logo quando tivera a ideia de mandar pintar o retrato.

Ele voltou a pousar a pintura em cima do canapé. Virou-se para ela, agarrou-a pela cintura e agradeceu:

\- Obrigado, meu amor! Depois se si própria este é o melhor presente que você me poderia dar.

William beijou Victoria apaixonadamente.

\- Esta é a minha imagem secreta, apenas para os olhos do meu marido e de mais ninguém. – Victoria explicou.

\- Vou colocá-lo no meu escritório. Assim poderei vê-la sempre que quiser, mesmo quando você não está comigo.

\- Quis dar-lhe a minha imagem de mulher e não a de rainha, porque você é a única pessoa para quem eu não sou a rainha, mas apenas a mulher…

Ele sorriu e disse:

\- As suas palavras no final do jantar e este retrato significam muito para mim, Victoria! Você conseguiu fazer deste dia um dos mais felizes da minha vida.

\- Que bom William, esse era o meu grande objetivo! E esta é a minha imagem favorita de mim própria e aquela que representa o meu amor por si.

Ele voltou a sorrir e abraçou-a. Depois disse:

\- Nem perguntei quem foi o pintor…

\- Franz Xaver Winterhalte, você sabe como eu gosto do trabalho dele.

\- Está perfeito!

\- Ele consegue captar a essência das mulheres que pinta e não se limita a representar-nos de maneira formal…

Ele voltou a beijá-la entusiasmado e entre beijos observou:

\- Talvez agora eu pudesse reclamar um presente de carne e osso…

\- Oh, bem que eu gostaria de me entregar a si como presente, mas logo hoje…as minhas regras vieram esta manhã… - Victoria lamentou.

Ele não contava com isto agora. Mostrou-se surpreendido:

\- Oh…

\- Eu ainda não estou à espera de um bebé, William…E, neste momento, também não posso dar-lhe mais um presente carnal…

Ele serenou-a:

\- Não se preocupe. Eu não vivo ansioso para que você fique de esperanças e calculo que isso a tenha deixado mais tranquila…

\- Sim, é verdade, eu fiquei… - Ela confessou movimentando a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

William suspirou. Poderia usufruir dela de outras formas, mas ia deixá-la ficar quieta. Teriam outras oportunidades de explorar alternativas…

\- E quanto ao presente carnal só temos de esperar uns dias…depois eu poderei ter o meu presente… - Ele concluiu num tom bem-humorado.

Ela sorriu.

Despiram-se, vestiram as camisas de dormir e deitaram-se.

Victoria achava que esta era a melhor hora do dia, quando iam para a cama e podiam ficar assim, quentes e abraçados. Ele era tão terno e gentil e aceitava tão facilmente a condição dela de mulher, com a qual ela mesma se confrontava todos os dias. Mais difícil do que ser monarca era ser monarca e mulher. No futuro quando ficasse grávida, o que esperava que não acontecesse em breve, ela estaria limitada no cumprimento das suas obrigações durante a gravidez, mais ainda antes do parto e muito tempo depois deste. Para os homens tudo era fácil. Os homens não perdiam a virgindade, os homens não engravidavam, os homens não tinham de sofrer para colocar filhos no mundo e não corriam o risco de morrer de parto. E depois havia isto, este sangramento que aparecia todos os meses e que a condicionava porque a obrigava a cuidados especiais e desconfortáveis, para evitar sujar a roupa; que implicava mudanças frequentes e que a impedia de continuar a desfrutar de William. Desde que eram casados já tinha acontecido duas vezes. Alguns dias depois de regressarem da lua-de-mel e agora. Era um bom sinal porque ela não estava grávida, mas era um embaraço no leito matrimonial! Mas ele era excecional, como sempre! Não se queixava das limitações e continuava a dormir com ela. Havia homens que nestes dias não suportavam a ideia de dormir com uma mulher nestas condições, como se ela estivesse impura! Ele não só dormia com ela, como não se incomodava quando o odor característico era mais forte e reagia com naturalidade quando, ao acordar de manhã, havia sangue nos lençóis. Ela esforçava-se para que isso não acontecesse, mas às vezes era inevitável.

\- Não há ninguém que me compreenda como você, William. Só você soube sempre ouvir-me… mesmo em silêncio… - Victoria observou aprofundando o rosto no peito dele.

\- E não há ninguém que me dê a paz que você dá…E você alcança uma parte de mim que ninguém mais pode ver… - Ele concluiu antes de adormecer.

Hoje iam viajar para Melbourne Hall.

William atava num laço as fitas do chapéu a uma Victoria expectante para conhecer a propriedade onde nunca tinha estado e da qual ele dizia ter uns belíssimos jardins. Mas Melbourne Hall ficava muito mais distante de Londres do que Brocket Hall e a viagem seria longa e cansativa.

Após quase um dia de viagem – acompanhados de malas e bagagens, criadagem e guarda a cavalo – com algumas paragens pelo caminho, chegaram finalmente. Victoria ficava muito cansada com estas viagens e o avançado da hora determinou que jantassem e que ela conhecesse apenas algumas partes da casa. Mas no dia seguinte, após o sol raiar, seria possível ter uma visita guiada por William a toda a habitação.

Quando Victoria apareceu pronta para o pequeno-almoço, como sempre William achou que ela estava resplandecente! O vestido era novo, ele nunca o tinha visto antes. De cor bege claro, a saia apresentava três sobreposições de diferentes alturas que findavam numa franja estreita. O corpo, que terminava em bico na frente, marcava-lhe magistralmente a cintura. As mangas eram compridas, com uma franja estreita aplicada à altura do cotovelo. O decote expunha-lhe o peito, os ombros e as costas e na frente, sobre os seios, tinha uma aplicação de tecido em formato de triângulo invertido que apresentava nervuras que intercalavam em dois tons de bege. O cabelo estava apanhado num troço simples acima da nuca – um penteado que ele adorava – e uns pequenos brincos pendentes, perolados, adornavam-lhe as orelhas.

A visita à casa começou pela sala de jantar onde tomaram o pequeno-almoço. Era a parte mais antiga da mansão, com vários retratos do século XVII. Seguiram-se o escritório; a ampla e luminosa sala de estar; a biblioteca…Victoria ficava sempre impressionada pelas bibliotecas.

\- Onde quer que você esteja há sempre uma biblioteca, não é William? – Ela perguntou sorridente, observando a informalidade com que ele estava vestido: calças beges; camisa branca, desabotoada no peito, e colete bordeaux.

\- Parece que sim…

\- Quantos livros tem? – Victoria perguntou olhando as estantes.

\- Não sei exatamente. Muitas centenas, suponho…

Ele era adorável! Lindo naquela forma despretensiosa de estar. A maneira como lhe respondera, como se fosse completamente indiferente se tinha meia dúzia de livros ou muitas centenas…

Ela caminhou até ele, abraçou-o e disse:

\- Gostava de saber todas essas coisas que você sabe.

Quando William olhou para baixo observou o volume arredondado dos seios dela na linha do decote do vestido. A visão era deslumbrante!

\- Você ainda não teve tempo para isso. Um dia há-de saber. – Disse ele.

\- Mas eu não leio tanto como você, nunca terei o seu conhecimento…

\- Conhecimento não é sabedoria, Senhora!

Uma séria lição de vida com um final de humor!

Ela sorriu. Ele sabia sempre dizer a coisa certa. E aquele "Senhora" no fim fê-la recordar o passado. Aquela era a forma como Lord M falava com ela. Sentiu-se atravessada por aquela sensação reconfortante que ele lhe dava nessa época. Agora ele continuava a dar-lhe sensações reconfortantes todos os dias, mas a relação tinha evoluído. A ordem natural das coisas. Tudo o que ela sempre tinha desejado. Era diferente. Melhor ainda do que nessa época. Mas havia sempre um sentimento de nostalgia associado à lembrança desse tempo.

Depois ele deu-lhe o braço para irem passear pelos jardins criados no início do século XVIII.

William saiu apenas com o colete e Victoria colocou na cabeça um chapéu de rede fina, da mesma cor do vestido, adornado do lado esquerdo com um laço de fita azul claro.

Ele queria mostrar-lhe as flores, os lagos, as estátuas e o vaso das Quatro Estações – uma escultura barroca sobre um pedestal, da autoria de Jan Van Nost, oferecido pela rainha Anne em 1705 ao proprietário da casa na época, o arquiteto Thomas Coke.

Desceram desde a casa, pela rua principal do jardim em frente. Passaram pela estátua de Mercúrio e contornaram a grande bacia de água pela direita para que ele lhe pudesse mostrar a mais impressionante construção do jardim. Do lado de lá da bacia, de frente para a fachada da casa, ainda que muito distante desta, ficava a Birdcage. O pavilhão do jardim de forma bela e original. Uma divisão de alvenaria, fechada por uma porta de madeira e com um átrio, por sua vez antecedido por uma estrutura em ferro forjado (preto, verde e dourado) que reproduzia uma gaiola de pássaros em dimensão gigantesca.

Victoria achou a peça maravilhosa e romântica.

\- Nunca tinha visto um pavilhão de jardim assim. – Ela observou enquanto entrava pela porta da gaiola que estava sempre aberta, olhando o céu através da estrutura em forma de cúpula que a encimava.

Ele observou a perfeição dos ombros dela e sentiu o desejo de os beijar.

\- A estrutura de ferro foi feita no início do século XVIII por Robert Bakewell quando os jardins estavam em construção. – William informou-a.

\- Muito original.

\- Na realidade a estrutura em ferro é uma pérgula. Podia servir para suportar o crescimento de uma planta, como uma buganvília. – Explicou ele também já dentro da gaiola.

\- Além de livros na sua vida há sempre flores e pássaros, não é? – Ela perguntou olhando para ele.

\- Podemos dizer que sim. – Ele respondeu agarrando-a pela cintura.

De seguida William conduziu-a em recuo em direção à parede e beijou-a.

\- Eu até tenho na minha coleção de flores uma que é única e a mais bela que existe em Inglaterra. – Ele declarou esperando a reação dela.

\- Como se chama? – Ela perguntou curiosa, tal como ele previra.

\- Victoria!

Pronto! A partir dali a continuação da visita pelo jardim ficou suspensa.

Ele beijou-a mordiscando-lhe o lábio inferior.

Ela queria-o!

Ele desejava-a!

Ele deu-lha a mão direita enquanto com a esquerda tirou uma chave do bolso das calças. Abriu a porta de madeira do pavilhão e levou-a para dentro. Tinha mandado limpar todo o pavilhão antes da visita de Victoria.

Existia uma única divisão vazia, apenas com um banco de pernas torneadas.

Ele encostou a porta.

A coberto das paredes do pavilhão abraçaram-se e beijaram-se.

Ela tirou o chapéu e ele procurou-lhe os colchetes das costas do vestido com as duas mãos.

Ela virou-se de costas para ele, para lhe facilitar a tarefa.

O vestido, o saiote, o espartilho, a camisa e as cuecas dela foram sendo retirados em sequência o mais rápido que as circunstâncias permitiam.

Nua, apenas de meias, acima dos joelhos, e de sapatos, ela colaborou na retirada do colete e na abertura da camisa dele.

Ele lembrou-se de um elemento diferente! Virou-a de costas para si.

Ela apoiou as mãos na parede.

Ele passou ambas as mãos pelos lados do corpo dela. Começou pelos seios, desceu pela cintura e pelas ancas à medida que se ajoelhava atrás dela. Depois passou-lhe as mãos pelas pernas desde os tornozelos até às nádegas. Beijou-as, agarrou-as e afastou-as para aceder com a boca e com o nariz às dobras no meio interior das pernas dela.

Ela afastou as pernas para lhe facilitar o acesso enquanto suspirava e fechava os olhos.

Ele lambeu-a. Introduziu-lhe a língua. Cheirava e sabia deliciosamente!

Victoria sentiu-se quente e ativada.

Então, momentos depois, ele levantou-se, abriu as calças, agarrou-a pela cintura com o braço esquerdo, pressionou-se contra ela e invadiu-a, beijando-lhe a nuca! A nuca dela era linda. Poderia beijá-la incessantemente. Fodê-la com o cabelo caído era maravilhoso. Mas fodê-la com o cabelo apanhado, com aquele troço acima da nuca era igualmente estonteante!

Cada vez que ele se apoderava dela Victoria achava-se num estado de plenitude. Mas assim, de pé, por trás, pressionada contra a parede, talvez fosse acima disso! Sentiu-lhe os braços e as mãos a subirem-lhe ao longo dos lados do tronco e depois pela barriga e pelo meio dos seios, abarcando-os. As pontas dos dedos enquanto subiram. Depois as unhas pressionando levemente quando desceram.

O volume das nádegas dela, a curvatura das costas, a maciez da pele, os pequenos brincos perolados que ela usava e que se agitavam a cada investida dele… Ele estava a perder o domínio da razão! Agarrou-lhe os braços, puxou-os para trás das costas dela e prendeu-os juntos nas suas mãos.

Victoria apoiou-se na parede com o peito e o rosto.

\- Foda-se Victoria! Você é tão boa! Tão boa!

As palavras dele excitaram-na mais.

\- Oh, William!

Não sendo diferente nos mecanismos era alternativo na forma! Sentia como ele a desejava e como isso o transtornava todas as vezes que se conectavam. Um desvario que o levava a fazer coisas que ela não lhe vira nem experimentara antes, mas que apreciava sempre. Estava bom, bom, bom! O seu interior palpitava com ele!

\- Eu nunca tive uma mulher assim! – Ele exclamou na voragem do momento.

Ela sentiu o orgulho elevar-se! Ela era melhor do que todas as outras!

Ele apertou-lhe a nádega direita com a sua mão direita enquanto lhe continuava a segurar os braços atrás faz costas com a mão esquerda e insistia contra ela com mais determinação.

Ela achou que os braços lhe deviam ficar a doer depois daquilo, mas neste momento isso não tinha a menor importância.

\- Você é maravilhoso! – Victoria observou em delírio.

Ele pensou que ela podia ficar com o corpo marcado da pressão contra a parede, mas ele não podia parar agora. E se ela não se queixava…

\- Isto é tão bom! Foda-me toda William! – Ela incitou-o maravilhada.

Ele não estava a conseguir aguardar muito mais… Tudo aquilo era inovador e excitante…Ele precisava que ela chegasse lá rapidamente!

Ela estava em pleno, mas teria precisado de mais alguns segundos para elevar-se. Porém, com a mão direita ele tocou-lhe lá, naquele sítio que despoletava a luxúria e a fazia perder a consciência.

Foi mágico!

Ela não precisaria desta estimulação adicional, mas a junção do toque interno com o incitamento externo fê-la gritar! Enganchada em William, com os braços presos atrás das costas e com as ancas aprisionadas entre o corpo e a mão dele!

Os músculos dela contraíram-se à volta dele, apertando-o! Ele cegou! Por momentos, tudo ficou embaciado enquanto permitiu que aquela sensação o consumisse e se lançou dentro dela. Ela era sideral!

Victoria sentiu então a libertação dos braços e percebeu que, tal como tinha pressuposto, eles doíam. Não importava!

O despojamento do espaço determinara que o fizessem de pé. O inusitado do local e a forma arrojada com que tinha sido praticado tornara o momento distinto de qualquer outra das vezes anteriores.

Ela virou-se para ele, ofegante, agarrou-lhe o rosto transpirado com as duas mãos e beijou-o.

Ele abraçou-a retribuindo o beijo.

Era difícil dizer se os beijos eram mais devoradores no início, quando o desejo precisava desesperadamente de ser aplacado, se no fim, depois que acabara de ser saciado! Estes beijos faziam-na pulsar de novo entre as pernas…

Recolheram as peças de roupa de cima do banco e voltaram a vestir-se.

O passeio pelos jardins pôde então continuar.

Nunca antes uma gaiola de pássaros tinha servido tão literalmente de ninho de amor como esta!


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Victoria tinha acabado de aprovar a inscrição em mármore que colocaria no túmulo de Dash que fora sepultado em Windsor:

"Aqui jaz  
DASH  
O spaniel favorito de Sua Majestade a Rainha Victoria  
No seu 10º ano  
O seu apego foi sem egoísmo  
As suas brincadeiras foram sem malícia  
A sua fidelidade foi sem engano  
LEITOR  
Se for amado e morrer lamentado  
Beneficie do exemplo de  
DASH"

O escultor ainda ia de saída quando William entrou na sala.

Ela ficou intrigada com o facto de ele trazer nas mãos um cesto fechado, com o formato de uma pequena arca com uma tampa basculante.

\- O que traz aí?

\- Que curiosa que é, Senhora!

Victoria sorriu e pensou que podiam ser flores, mas normalmente o cesto não era fechado….

William sorriu e baixou-se para colocar o cesto no chão. Todavia, não assentou o fundo, mas antes uma das laterais do cesto, com cuidado, deixando a tampa virada para o lado onde estava Victoria.

Ela sorriu intrigada olhando o que ele fazia.

\- William…

Ele fez-lhe sinal para que ela não fizesse barulho colocando o indicador da mão direita no nariz e depois, quando achou que a encenação estava montada, levantou-se à espera do efeito.

Victoria olhou para ele e ele olhou para Victoria em silêncio. E ambos olharam para o cesto.

A tampa mexeu.

Victoria levantou as sobrancelhas.

A tampa voltou a mexer e começou a ser empurrada.

Ela mostrou-se surpreendida.

Então a tampa foi forçada a avançar e de dentro do cesto saiu um cachorrinho de raça Scottish Collie. Preto e branco, com um pouco de bege no focinho.

Victoria abriu a boca surpreendida e sorriu de felicidade enquanto avançava para o cachorro e lhe pegava deliciada.

William sorriu, satisfeito pela felicidade dela.

\- Oh, William! É um cachorrinho adorável!

\- Eu achei que você ia gostar dele… Os Collie são cães sensíveis e inteligentes, conhecidos por sua eterna lealdade e habilidade incrível para prever as necessidades do dono. São uma ótima companhia para uma família…

\- Oh, meu amor! – Ela exclamou dirigindo-se a ele enquanto segurava o cachorro.

Victoria beijou William e agradeceu:

\- Obrigada! Você é adorável!

\- Oh…Consigo ser tão agradável quanto um cachorro… - Ele disse com um ar de falso ressentimento.

Victoria riu e clarificou:

\- Você é adorável de maneira diferente… - E depois perguntou: - Ele já tem um nome?

\- Achilles! – William exclamou de forma solene, enquanto fazia uma festa na cabeça o cachorro.

\- Oh…Isso é um grande nome! – Ela exclamou surpreendida.

\- O dono anterior chamava-o assim, mas se você quiser mudar ainda está a tempo…Ele ainda não se habituou a ser chamado assim.

\- Não, ficará Achilles, o herói da mitologia Grega!

\- E cujo nome significa beleza e bravura! – Acrescentou William.

Os eventos sociais sucediam-se, sobretudo os casamentos. Parecia que todos tinham decidido casar naquela família. A 9 de Abril de 1841 a sobrinha de William, Frances Cowper, casava com Robert Jocelyn, Visconde Jocelyn.

Já preparada e retificando no espelho de corpo inteiro do quarto de vestir se tudo lhe assentava devidamente, Victoria falou num tom elevado para que William a ouvisse no interior do quarto de dormir onde tinha ido buscar o casaco:

\- Depois do casamento vou tornar Frances numa das minhas damas de companhia.

\- Oh, ela irá adorar tamanha honra. – Ele respondeu.

Victoria observou a barriga no espelho. Por enquanto continuava lisa e elegante. Todas as noites antes de dormir rezava para que não ficasse grávida em breve, para que Deus lhe desse pelo menos seis meses de vida conjugal em que o medo do parto estivesse mais adiado. Ela queria ter um filho de William, claro! Ela queria muito dar-lhe um filho porque isso era uma realização muito importante para ele, o colmatar de uma falta e de um desgosto enorme na sua vida. Mas ela tinha medo! Medo da dor e medo da morte! Ela já tinha falado disso com ele. Contudo, ela não podia adiar essa concretização deliberadamente porque o tempo para ele era mais curto. Então ela permitira que tivessem relações carnais completas, confiando que a misericórdia de Deus lhe daria algum tempo. E depois havia também aquilo sobre o qual ela não falara com William: ela não tinha empatia com essa nova função de mãe, ela não era atraída por bebés e crianças, ela não sentia instinto maternal. E existiriam ainda as alterações do corpo e as limitações das suas atividades pessoais e como soberana… Havia, portanto, uma mistura de sentimentos diversos. Só restava esperar que a providência divina pudesse contrabalançar a importância de uma gravidez que, por ele, não fosse demasiado tardia, com a necessidade emocional dela em adiá-la!

Quando William chegou perto de Victoria, já completamente preparado para sair para a cerimónia, ela olhou para ele com ar deslumbrado. Calças, colete, casaco, luvas, tudo assentava na perfeição. O chapéu alto na mão para colocar quando chegassem à rua.

Victoria exclamou:

\- Oh, meu Deus! Você está lindo! De tirar a respiração! Casei com o homem mais bonito do mundo!

William riu e afirmou:

\- São os seus olhos, Senhora!

\- O mais grave é que não são os meus olhos, é a verdade! Acho que não posso ficar segura se o deixar sair do palácio sozinho.

\- E porque não?

\- Tenho a certeza que todas a mulheres de Londres têm uma paixão por si!

\- Pobres criaturas! – Ele exclamou com ar de desprezo.

\- Porquê?

\- Porque eu sou fiel a uma única mulher.

\- E quem é essa mulher?

\- A rainha! – William exclamou colocando os braços à volta da cintura dela.

Victoria sorriu e ajeitou-lhe o laço do lenço no pescoço enquanto dizia:

\- Você é um homem inteligente! Deu a resposta certa! Se assim não fosse mandá-lo-ia para a Torre, tal como Elisabeth fazia com os seus opositores.

\- Eu acho que ela também os mandava decapitar! – Disse ele com ar de provocação.

\- Mas isso eu nunca poderia mandar fazer porque se perderia demasiada beleza… - Afirmou Victoria colocando uma mão de cada lado da cabeça de William. E depois, enquanto o observava com minúcia, acrescentou: - Este rosto, estes olhos e esta boca…

Ele beijou-a e com a mão direita apalpou-lhe o traseiro por cima do pregueado perfeito do vestido.

\- Na Torre eu poderia continuar a visitá-lo… - Ela adicionou à representação.

\- E eu apreciaria todas as suas visitas, sobretudo se você pudesse passar as noites na minha cela…

\- William! Vamos chegar atrasados! – Ela lembrou enquanto se soltava dele com rapidez e avançava para a porta puxando-o atrás de si.

Na reunião daquela manhã com o primeiro-ministro William também estava presente. Ele não fazia questão de estar nas reuniões. Não era necessário e não queria invadir o espaço entre a rainha e o primeiro-ministro devendo, inclusive, mostrar o distanciamento possível das questões de governo mas, naturalmente, a sua presença passara a ser regular. Se ele estava no palácio e não tinha ocupação nessa hora acabava por assistir à reunião ou a parte dela. Se saía ou se estava ocupado não assistia.

A conversa de William com Palmerston, no sentido da eventual aceitação da proposta russa de um de tratado para acabar com as hostilidades no Afeganistão, não surtira efeito, mas havia notícia de que George Keith Ephinstone estava a chegar a Cabul para comandar as tropas britânicas e seus aliados na área, o que dava alguma esperança de controlo da situação.

\- Quando começámos a guerra, em 1839, todos os relatórios e a correspondência dos nossos enviados na área nos convenceram, a mim e a Palmerston, da necessidade de agir para reduzir a influência da Rússia na área. Os russos, aliados com os persas, eram uma ameaça para os interesses da Grã-Bretanha… - Lembrou William, que era primeiro-ministro no início da guerra.

\- E apenas em meio ano as nossas tropas dominaram o Afeganistão, mas depois começaram os problemas… - Observou Russell.

\- E era preciso defender a Índia, garantir que estava cercada apenas por estados amigáveis. – Reforçou William, para justificar o despoletar do conflito.

Victoria ouvia a argumentação dos dois homens sentados na frente da sua secretária. Melbourne à direita e Russell à esquerda.

\- Pois, mas hoje parece que as possíveis ameaças da Rússia e da Pérsia nessa época foram sobrestimadas e nós estamos numa posição complicada… - Lamentou o Primeiro-Ministro.

\- Palmerston contínua irredutível…E, em parte, eu compreendo a argumentação dele. Fomos nós que começámos a guerra e se agora aceitássemos fazer um tratado com a Rússia era um sinal de fraqueza… - Melbourne admitiu.

\- Mas será bem pior se para não assinarmos um tratado que promova a paz tivermos de reconhecer uma derrota… - Russell advertiu.

\- Por isso eu falei com ele… Neste momento, também me parece que seria mais favorável chegar a acordo com os russos… - William concluiu.

Vendo que a conversa sobre a guerra não levaria a lugar nenhum Russell resolveu mostrar à rainha algo que achou mais interessante. Tirou da pasta algumas folhas de papel e enquanto se levantava e caminhava para a secretária da rainha disse:

\- Se me permite, Majestade, tenho aqui o projeto para os avanços na construção do túnel pedonal do Tamisa.

O primeiro-ministro colocou os papéis sobre a secretária para que a soberana os pudesse observar e, à medida que mudava as folhas, ia explicando:

\- A iluminação, as escadas em espiral…Uma obra que já começou em 1825 e que parece que poderá chegar ao fim dentro de mais algum tempo…

\- Confesso que me causa alguma asfixia a ideia de andar debaixo de água. – Disse Victoria observando os desenhos.

\- Mas teremos o primeiro túnel no mundo a ser construído debaixo de água sob um rio navegável e que tornará a travessia do Tamisa mais rápida. – Declarou Russell orgulhoso.

William levantou-se da cadeira, caminhou até à secretária para também poder observar os desenhos e acrescentou.

\- Uma fabulosa obra de engenharia! A mais importante conquista do engenheiro Marc Brunel.

\- Esperemos que as vidas que se perderam nos acidentes da obra não tenham sido em vão. – Lamentou a rainha.

\- Mais dois anos e Vossa Majestade poderá inaugurá-lo. Um evento de tamanha importância nacional. – Declarou Russell.

\- Não sei se terei muita vontade de caminhar debaixo de água…

\- Mas terá oportunidade de inaugurar algo sobre a água em breve. – Lembrou William.

\- Oh, é verdade! Finalmente o _HMS Trafalgar_ poderá ser lançado ao mar já em Junho. Outra obra que tinha começado em 1825… - Afirmou o primeiro-ministro com ar de alívio.

\- Parece-me mais seguro subir a bordo do navio do que caminhar no túnel…- Concluiu Victoria.

William tinha ido para o escritório/biblioteca depois do jantar. Normalmente, ele

não demorava a ir deitar-se e, enquanto esperava, Victoria lia metida na cama.

Hoje ela estava a reler _The Antiquary_ , de Walter Scott – o seu autor favorito –, mas achou que William se demorava demasiado. Pousou o livro na mesa-de-cabeceira, levantou-se, calçou os chinelos, vestiu o robe e foi ao escritório.

Victoria abriu a porta e espreitou.

Ele estava sentado num canapé virado de frente para a porta, de camisa de dormir e com o seu roupão de seda de Paisley, a ler um qualquer documento que tinha na mão. Lindo, maravilhoso! Mais brilhante ainda com a luz das velas! Adorava vê-lo de camisa de dormir e roupão. A meio caminho entre a elegância sóbria de um William vestido e a estimulação vertiginosa de um William nu. Era adorável assim, depois de ter feito a barba e tomado banho. Macio, cheiroso, com o cabelo suave e volumoso onde ela adorava meter os dedos. Tão apetitoso!

Ele sorriu para ela, mas voltou a olhar para o documento.

Victoria entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

\- O que está a ler deve ser muito interessante… - Ela provocou-o, encostando-se na ombreira da porta e trocando os braços.

\- Oh, nem queira saber quanto… - Ele respondeu de forma irónica com os olhos no papel.

Ela caminhou até ele com um ar de quem se preparava para fazer alguma coisa, mas ele fingiu continuar concentrado no documento, embora se tivesse tornado impossível ler mais uma sílaba desde que ela aparecera na porta.

Ela parou na frente dele.

Ele levantou os olhos do documento para ela.

Ela desatou o laço de fita que fechava o robe no peito, deixou-o deslizar-lhe pelo corpo e cair no chão.

Ele atirou o documento para a extremidade direita do canapé.

Ela levantou a camisa de dormir até meio das coxas, escarranchou-se no colo dele e beijou-o.

William passou-lhe as mãos e os braços pelas costas, desde a base até à nuca.

Tão bom! Sentir-se assim envolvida por ele!

Uma delícia ter esta mulher nos braços!

Ela afastou-lhe mais a abertura da camisa para ter acesso ao peito dele e rodeou-lhe o pescoço com as mãos. Beijou-lhe o peito exposto, o pescoço e o maxilar.

Ele afastou as duas partes da frente do robe para que ela pudesse explorá-lo mais facilmente enquanto se beijavam na boca.

Ela meteu-lhe a mão direita entre o roupão e a camisa de dormir, pressionando-lhe as costelas do lado esquerdo, e introduziu-lhe os dedos da mão esquerda pelo cabelo.

Ele apertou-a contra si com a mão esquerda e passou-lhe a mão direita pela pele macia e desejável da coxa esquerda, enquanto ela se contorceu de desejo no colo dele e o continuou a beijar sedenta, desejosa dele!

Então ela agarrou a camisa de dormir, despiu-a e atirou-a para a lateral do canapé. Ficou completamente nua.

Ele ficou expectante sobre que é que ela ia fazer a seguir. Ia deixá-la atuar sobre si sem interferir. Estava a adorar aquela desenvoltura!

Ela firmou-se nos ombros dele, elevou o corpo mais para cima e, acariciando-lhe a cabeça, colocou-lhe os seios na boca.

Ele achou que tudo aquilo estava a seguir um caminho muito promissor! O corpo dela nas mãos dele, os seios na boca…Poder tocá-la, prová-la, respirá-la…Sentiu com os lábios no limite interior do seio esquerdo o bater do coração dela que se intensificava. "Eu acredito que quando você der o seu coração será sem hesitação. Mas você não pode dá-lo a mim". – Ele tinha-lhe dito junto às gralhas numa tentativa desesperada para que ela desistisse dele. "Eu acho que você já o tem" – Ela insistira. "Eu entreguei-o a si e ele nunca será de mais ninguém!" – Ela tinha dito no cimo das escadas de Brocket Hall. Estava aqui agora! Entregue na mesma medida com que lhe entregava o corpo.

Sem olhar para o que fazia, com a mão direita ela procurou no colo dele o tecido da sua camisa de dormir e tentou puxá-la para cima.

O tecido estava preso debaixo das pernas dela…

Ele ajudou o tecido a subir até à cintura.

Agora ela estava nua sobre o colo dele nu, embora ele continuasse com a camisa de dormir e o roupão vestidos.

Ela continuou com a mão direita na direção da certeza que lhe encontraria entre as pernas. Agarrou-o na base! Duro e ereto! Os dedos mais em baixo, a palma da mão mais acima. Passou a mão semifechada por ele, de baixo para cima, até à ponta. Era grosso e comprido e ela queria senti-lo dentro dela! Victoria sabia o efeito tremendo que ele tinha quando se incorporava nela! Rodeou a ponta com a palma da mão em concha.

William estava extasiado! Pela desinibição dela e pelo que sentia nas suas mãos! Não que ela tivesse alguma vez sido inibida, mas ao início as coisas eram, naturalmente, guiadas por ele e com o tempo ela tinha vindo a desembaraçar-se. Isso era normal, mas não deixava de ser agradavelmente surpreendente!

Ela elevou-se um pouco mais e montou-se sobre ele, encaixando-o!

A felicidade estava aqui! De novo! Para ambos.

Ele apreciou cada polegada apertado dentro dela!

Ela movimentou-se sobre ele!

De repente William lembrou-se das prostitutas do bordel da _Madame Fletcher._ __Isto era algo que elas fariam! Quantos homens tinham em casa uma mulher que se comportasse desta forma? Quantos homens tinham em casa uma mulher com a beleza desta? Quantos homens desejavam ter em casa uma mulher como esta e que se comportasse assim? E ela era dele e era ele que tinha o privilégio de fodê-la!

Ela começou a movimentar-se mais freneticamente!

Não, ela é que estava a fodê-lo! Era ela! Ele ensinara-a e agora ela usava os conhecimentos que ele lhe tinha dado! Alguém imaginaria que a rainha pudesse foder desta maneira? Ela nem tinha a noção da inovação e da excelência das coisas que faziam por comparação com que acontecia nas camas de tantos casais onde uma única posição era permitida para ajuntamento carnal, onde a mulher devia ser passiva e nem sequer podia ter ou mostrar prazer! A maioria nem sabia como obtê-lo e outras ainda viviam o ato com desconforto, vergonha ou dor. Entre eles tudo era permitido porque tinha sido assim desde o início. Não havia proibições, nem nas conversas, nem nos atos. Antes dele ela não sabia nada sobre aquilo e depois só sabia o que ele lhe mostrava e ele não queria uma mulher que não se mexesse na cama, muito menos uma mulher que não tivesse prazer quando o fazia! O prazer dela era a prioridade dele! O prazer dela era um prazer para ele!

William passou as mãos pelas coxas de Victoria. Os polegares subiram pelo interior sentindo a pele transpirada. Abarcou com as duas mãos as ancas e as nádegas dela. Acompanhando-lhe o movimento, apertou-as…

Com as mãos nos ombros dele ela movimentava-se para cima e para baixo.

As línguas entrelaçadas. O cabelo dela caído para a frente, cobrindo-lhe parcialmente a face.

Quando ela colocou a cabeça para trás ele agarrou o volume e a densidade dos seios dela, que lhe enchiam as mãos, e observou-lhe o rosto, estonteado pelo fogo que lhe percorria o corpo! Sentiu-a pulsar à volta dele! O clímax dela levou-o ao abismo e ele deixou-se ir!

Ela parou de se mover. Ficou abraçada a ele a regular a respiração.

Ele esperou, abraçado a ela, que ela se mexesse.

Oh, ele cheirava tão bem! Ela continuou ali no colo dele a sentir a seda das mangas do roupão nas costas nuas e a redução da espessura dentro dela. Depois saiu do colo dele para o assento do canapé, procurando a camisa de noite que voltou a vestir.

Ele baixou a sua camisa de dormir sobre os joelhos e estranhou que ela não tivesse dito nada. Ela gostava de falar depois de cada vez que eles…

Ela começou a chorar ao lado dele no canapé.

Ele sentiu-se preocupado com esta reação. Não era suposto que ela reagisse assim depois de um ato destes. Instantes antes estava tudo maravilhosamente bem, ele acabara de ver como ela tinha usufruído.

Ela colocou o rosto no peito dele enquanto ele a puxou para si e abraçaram-se.

\- O que se passa, meu amor? Porque você chora depois de algo tão bom?

Ela explicou:

\- É magnífico!...É belo!...Eu amo-vos! Eu amo-vos!

Beijaram-se.

\- Oh, meu amor! Então você chora por algo agradável? – William perguntou.

\- É comovente, o que eu sinto por si e o que você me faz sentir nestes momentos…

\- Oh, Victoria! Como eu vos amo! Cada dia sempre mais…- Ele disse beijando-lhe a testa.

\- A profundidade do que eu sinto por si nestes momentos…é maravilhosamente assustador… - Ela concretizou e depois questionou-o: - Você entende?

Oh, como ele entendia o que ela dizia! Como ele entendia!

\- Eu entendo Victoria, pode ter a certeza que eu entendo! Porque eu sinto o mesmo por si!

Quando Victoria começou a abrir os olhos naquela manhã percebeu que William, atrás das suas costas, lhe beijava o ombro nu. Virou-se para ele, colocou-lhe a mão direita no rosto e disse:

\- Que bom que é acordar ao seu lado!

\- Desculpe, mas está a ficar tarde e você não acordava…

Ela rodou o corpo todo para o lado dele, mas mergulhou o rosto na almofada recusando-se a continuar a encarar a luz. Sentiu que ele lhe passou a mão no cabelo, mas deixou-se ficar quieta a usufruir do calor da cama. Nunca a cama tinha estado tão quente como desde que ele dormia com ela. Lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior no escritório dele e percebeu que, de alguma forma, ainda tinha nela a memória física do auge daquele momento! Sentia-se saciada, plena! Tinha sido extraordinário! Como é que ela tinha sobrevivido todos os anos em que vivera sem a companhia e o amor daquele homem? Forçou-se a abrir os olhos e tirou o rosto da almofada. Beijou-o intensamente.

\- Que entusiasmo! – Ele observou quando pôde respirar.

\- Eu ainda estou completamente rendida ao que aconteceu ontem à noite. Isto é o agradecimento…

Ele sobrepôs-se sobre ela, apertou-lhe e beijou-lhe os seios.

Victoria gemeu de uma forma que não era habitual, mas William achou que não tinha sido demasiado brusco.

\- Magoei-vos?

\- Não. São só os meus seios que estão doloridos e quando você aperta eu sinto mais…

\- E qual é a causa?

\- Às vezes acontece alguns dias antes de as minhas regras aparecerem…

Sem voltar a apertar ele beijou-lhe os seios suavemente.

\- E assim também dói?

\- Não, assim não dói!

\- E assim, dói? – Ele continuava a perguntar enquanto lhe ia distribuindo beijos nos seios.

Victoria ria.

Hoje não havia compromissos fora do palácio, mas havia vários assuntos para atender à secretária.

Na reunião com o primeiro-ministro, a preocupação era o aumento do descontentamento social contra as taxas de importação sobre o trigo, pois o Inverno tinha sido rigoroso e chegara a faltar o pão. Além disso, a 18 de Maio o governo de Russell tinha sido derrotado na sua posição sobre um projeto de diminuição dos direitos alfandegários sobre o açúcar, o que enfraquecia o poder dos Whigs na Casa.

Ainda durante a manhã, enquanto Victoria e William trabalhavam juntos, foi a vez de o caminho-de-ferro invadir a caixa dos despachos! A _Manchester and Leeds Railway_ continuava as obras na ferrovia de ligação entre Manchester e Leeds. Havia imensas reclamações e petições sobre o tema. Ninguém queria o caminho-de-ferro a passar nas suas terras. Victoria já estava cansada do assunto, mas William dizia que acelerava as comunicações e que era um fator de desenvolvimento.

\- Você que gosta de velocidade vai adorar o comboio! – Disse ele.

Victoria sorriu pouco convencida.

À tarde a rainha recebeu as cunhadas Emily e Alexandrina para o prometido chá no palácio.

Emily, a mais popular entre as grandes damas da alta sociedade patrona de um Almack – um dos clubes da alta sociedade londrina – falava sobre os jantares e os bailes do clube que geria. Era notório como tinha nas mãos a possibilidade de elevar ou excluir alguém na esfera mais elevada da sociedade, uma vez que estes clubes eram altamente seletivos. Dar a alguém a possibilidade de acesso era o reconhecimento da sua pertença a um círculo elitista, enquanto o seu afastamento do clube podia ser o decreto final para a sua exclusão social. Quando a cunhada Caroline satirizara Lady Jersey no seu romance Glenarvon, publicado em 1816, aquela impediu Caro de entrar no Almack de que era patrona, mas Emily, embora não gostasse de Caroline, intercedeu em seu favor para que fosse levantada essa proibição. Os clubes eram locais privilegiados para arranjar casamentos e amantes. O próprio relacionamento de Emily com Lord Palmerston, conhecido como o Cupido, começara nestas festas da alta sociedade. Embora Emily fosse uma mulher mais velha, com mais de cinquenta anos, monopolizava a conversa falando muito mais do que as jovens Victoria e Alexandrina. Contava, por exemplo, como certa noite o prestigiado, respeitado e poderoso duque de Wellington tinha sido impedido de entrar num baile, por um vigilante, apenas porque usava calças compridas em vez de calças pelo joelho, como estava estipulado no regulamento do clube. Um homem que sempre tivera grande respeito pelas ordens e regulamentos não tivera outra hipótese senão sair em silêncio. Submetera-se, assim, a normas estipuladas por mulheres!

Após um dia relativamente calmo, e já depois do jantar, Victoria e William recolheram-se nos seus aposentos privados.

Ela tinha começado uma pintura de William havia algumas noites atrás e queria continuar. Colocava-o estrategicamente sentado de perfil na sua frente para poder desenhá-lo. A forma de conseguir que ele aguentasse ficar sentado durante algum tempo era permitir que ele pudesse ler.

\- Você tem um perfil perfeito. – Ela observou enquanto alternava entre olhar para ele e para o suporte de pintura.

\- Isso não é exagero seu?

\- Eu sou uma artista! Entendo de proporção… Em si tudo é harmonioso!

William riu.

\- Mas hoje eu sinto-me muito cansada e com sono… Preciso de me deitar mais cedo… - Ela informou.

\- Vá para a cama, eu vou ficar aqui ainda um pouco mais a ler…

Victoria arrumou os materiais e foi sentar-se no colo dele. Passou o indicador da mão direita desde a testa até ao queixo, contornado o nariz e os lábios e observou:

\- Eu tinha razão, tudo é perfeito!

Beijaram-se e Victoria foi para o quarto.

Passado algum tempo concentrado na leitura, ele teve o instinto de ir espreitá-la.

Ela já dormia profundamente.

William achou que ela tinha adormecido muito rapidamente por comparação com o que era habitual. E o dia não tinha sido particularmente exigente. Não tinha havido nenhum compromisso oficial fora do palácio, apenas o despacho de assuntos de secretária e um chá de senhoras…

Naquela noite havia um sarau para ouvir Mozart. William adorava e Victoria quis fazer-lhe esse agrado.

Ela já se sentia cansada quando começou, mas teria de aguentar até ao fim.

A rainha e o marido estavam sentados na frente e ao centro para ouvir os músicos. Para os lados e para trás sentaram-se os restantes membros da família e convidados.

A certa altura Victoria começou a sentir-se enjoada.

Oh, que péssimo momento para se sentir assim. Desejou que passasse rapidamente.

O mau estar continuou.

Instintivamente, ela levou a mão à boca.

William já percebera que alguma coisa se passava pelo som da respiração dela, mas não quis olhar para ela para não dar nas vistas. Agora que ela punha a mão na boca ele virou ligeiramente a cabeça e olhou para ela.

Ela olhou para ele, com ar de quem não estava bem.

Então ela levantou-se de repente e toda a sala se levantou também.

Victoria saiu rapidamente e William foi atrás dela, alcançou-a na porta e agarrou-lhe o braço esquerdo perguntando:

\- O que se passa, meu amor?

\- Estou indisposta…

Ela saiu a correr pelo corredor seguida por Lehzen.

Ele queria ir atrás dela! Mas agora ele era o marido da rainha e se ela saía ele devia ficar. Perante aquelas pessoas todas ele não podia sair…

Alguns minutos depois ela voltou e tornou a sentar-se. William sentou-se ao lado dela e as restantes pessoas no salão sentaram-se também.

Ele perguntou disfarçadamente:

\- Você está bem?

\- Não é nada.

Então, a mão esquerda dela e a mão direita dele, colocadas nos braços das cadeiras, tocaram-se disfarçadamente.

Após o sarau, quando ficaram a sós no quarto, ele perguntou-lhe o que se tinha passado, de facto.

\- Eu senti-me mal, estava enjoada… Foi desagradável, mas já estou bem.

Ele já sabia o que se passava, mas não lhe quis dizer nada. Ela havia de deduzir sozinha. Se ele pensasse sobre o assunto era possível constatar que havia dois meses que ela não o recusava na cama por estar com as regras. Agora tinha incómodo nos seios, cansaço e enjoos…


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Na manhã seguinte o quadro repetiu-se. Nas costas dele, ela levantou-se da cama primeiro, mas assim que colocou os pés no chão, procurando os chinelos, as náuseas voltaram. Ainda se colocou em pé. Pareceu que paravam, mas depois piorou. Voltou a sentar-se na cama.

Ele sentiu o peso dela no colchão outra vez e virou-se para ver o que se passava.

\- Então, querida? Está mal disposta outra vez? – William perguntou.

\- Não me sinto muito bem…

Ele levantou-se, vestiu o roupão e deu a volta pelos pés da cama para ir ter com ela.

Baixou-se aos pés dela para lhe poder ver o rosto. Pegou nas mãos dela com as suas e perguntou:

\- Victoria, as suas regras ainda não vieram, pois não?

\- Não…

De facto, as regras tinham faltado em Abril, mas Victoria não dissera nada. Não queria saber porque não tinham vindo, não queria ser consultada por Sir James Clark e achou que viriam no mês seguinte. Mas em Maio também não tinham vindo… E agora havia estes enjoos incómodos…

Ele sorriu para ela e avançou:

\- Você sabe o que isso pode significar…

\- Sei. – Ela respondeu de forma quase inexpressiva.

\- Então talvez devêssemos mandar chamar Sir James Clark… - William sugeriu.

\- Não!

\- Isso não é sensato, meu amor. Você sabe que não. Quanto mais cedo souber o que se passa melhor. Você tem as regras atrasadas, dor nos seios, cansaço e náuseas. São todos sintomas de…

\- Eu sei... - Ela disse antes que ele terminasse.

\- É isso… Quer que mande chamar outro médico?

\- Não. Pode ser Sir James Clark…

\- Muito bem, eu vou pedir que o chamem. – William disse enquanto se levantava e lhe beijava a testa.

Ele saiu por instantes e voltou rapidamente.

Ela continuava sentada na lateral da cama na mesma posição.

William sentou-se na cama ao lado dela. Encostou-a contra si, beijou-lhe a cabeça e perguntou:

\- Está preocupada?

\- Um pouco… Embora não seja uma surpresa completa…

\- Isto pode ser inesperado, mas era previsível…Vamos aguardar o que o médico vai dizer.

Passado algum tempo o médico chegou.

William aguardou no exterior do quarto que a consulta decorresse.

O médico saiu sorridente, mas não fez nenhuma observação. Disse-lhe apenas que podia entrar.

Ela estava metida na cama, sentada, encostada à cabeceira.

Quando ele se aproximou para se sentar na beira da cama ao lado dela, Victoria projetou o corpo para a frente e estendeu os braços para que ele a abraçasse.

Ele sentou-se na beira da cama e abraçou-a.

\- O médico diz que eu estou à espera de um bebé. – Victoria disse com a boca na orelha direita dele.

William foi inundado por uma sensação de plenitude indescritível, fechou os olhos e exclamou:

\- Que bom, meu amor!

Depois ele afastou-se um pouco para olhar para ela e a seguir colocou-lhe ternamente o cabelo para trás das orelhas para lhe poder ver o rosto mais claramente.

Algumas lágrimas caíram dos olhos dela enquanto dizia num sussurro:

\- Eu tenho medo…

\- Eu sei, meu amor, mas também sei quanta coragem você tem.

Ela reconheceu aquela mesma frase de outro momento da vida de ambos, havia alguns anos antes, quando tivera de visitar Flora Hastings no leito de morte depois da humilhação pela qual ela mesma a tinha feito passar. Aquela frase, no tom de voz dele, sempre tão quente e suave, deu-lhe alento.

\- Estar grávida pode ser bom, porque vem um bebé a caminho… mas o parto pode ser muito perigoso. Você sabe…A princesa Charlotte… - Ela voltou a recordar.

Ele apertou-a contra si.

\- Shhhh…Isso não vai acontecer. Você é jovem, forte, saudável… e isso foi há mais de 20 anos. Hoje a medicina está mais evoluída.

\- Mas eu estou preocupada…

\- Pense na sua mãe, ela não teve problemas em trazê-la à luz e você deve ter herdado a sua robustez. Além disso, para você ficar mais descansada – e eu também – vamos requisitar os serviços do melhor obstetra de Londres. E também é bom que fale com outras senhoras sobre este assunto para ficar informada.

Ela lembrou-se que a mãe costumava dizer que o seu trabalho de parto demorara apenas 6h30m e movimentou a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

\- Pode falar com a sua mãe, Victoria. A vossa relação nunca foi fácil, mas ela pode ajudá-la e tenho a certeza que vai gostar de colaborar nesse assunto. Você sabe como ela já ajudou noutras circunstâncias… - Ele lembrou-lhe.

Victoria lembrou-se de quando tinha abraçado a mãe porque sofria com a resignação de William como primeiro-ministro, em 1839, e como fizera o mesmo quando estava destroçada porque ele não correspondera à sua declaração de amor em Brocket Hall. Voltou a movimentar a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

Então ele dobrou-se, desceu pelo corpo dela e beijou-lhe a barriga por cima da camisa de noite enquanto lhe dizia:

\- É magnífico que você esteja à espera de um bebé, meu amor…

\- Você está feliz, agora? – Ela perguntou.

\- Claro que eu estou feliz! Ter você e agora essa criança é toda a felicidade que eu podia desejar!

Ela sorriu porque ele estava feliz.

Beijaram-se ternamente.

Ela estava assustada, o que era perfeitamente compreensível. Mas o medo não provinha apenas do exemplo conhecido da princesa Charlotte. Na época, o parto era sempre envolto em dor e estar grávida podia sempre tornar-se uma sentença de morte, para a mãe e/ou para o bebé. Era, de facto, um perigo muito eminente que provocava uma angústia muito real, sobretudo nas mulheres que nunca tinham passado pela experiência. O primeiro parto era, normalmente, mais difícil.

Victoria ficou na cama para descansar.

Lehzen foi chamada para lhe dar algo para o enjoo, mas o assunto foi mantido como segredo doméstico até que Victoria achasse que podia ser divulgado publicamente.

Depois de ter visto que Victoria estava melhor William saiu do palácio e caminhou no jardim.

Ele estava feliz! Tão feliz que ela estava grávida! Tão feliz que ia ter um filho dela! Menino, menina, não importava! Um bebé, um filho! E dela!

Mas, de repente, sentiu um aperto no estômago e ficou apavorado!

E se as coisas corressem, de facto, mal?

Entrou no pavilhão do jardim em estilo clássico.

E se o bebé tivesse alguma deficiência como Augustus? Porque é que Augustus tivera uma deficiência? Tinha sido herdada de Caroline ou dele? Não, ele não poderia passar por isso de novo! E ela não podia passar por isso, transportar esse peso na vida dela! Quando ela ficasse sozinha...

E se ela sofresse um aborto espontâneo? Caroline tinha tido dois abortos espontâneos antes do nascimento de Augustus.

E se o bebé morresse? A filha que ele tinha tido com Caroline falecera em 24h. Como é que Victoria reagiria a isso? Do lado de fora do quarto, ele ouvira os gritos de Caro! Ele vira o sangue nas toalhas que as criadas transportava! Ele assistira como Caro ficara meses de cama sem força física e sem ânimo!

Encostou-se à parede do pavilhão.

As lágrimas afloraram-lhe nos olhos.

E se ela morresse?

As lágrimas brotaram num soluço.

Escorregou pela parede e deixou-se cair até ao chão.

Não, não, não! Que desespero! Não! Isso não podia acontecer! Não agora! Não com ela!

Colocou as mãos no rosto e ficou ali a chorar convulsivamente.

Victoria jamais saberia deste momento.

Agora as coisas tinham mudado.

Era como se ela fosse outra Victoria. Sentia-se diferente, no corpo e nas emoções. Era estranho saber que tinha outro ser dentro de si. E era assustador pensar no que poderia acontecer daí a alguns meses. E era preocupante pensar no que seria a sua vida durante os próximos meses. Ela pedira seis meses! Pelo menos seis meses! Mas tinham-lhe sido dados apenas três sem saber que esperava um bebé e, pelas contas do Dr. Clark, pouco mais do que um sem conceber, pois ele calculava que ela estivesse grávida havia dois meses.

William sabia que tinha de a tranquilizar, só ele podia fazer isso. E não podia deixar que ela sentisse que ele também tinha medo do que poderia acontecer, pelo que também teria de fazer alguma coisa para se serenar a si próprio.

Ela não tinha jantado quase nada, não lhe apetecia comer, o cheiro da comida era insuportável.

Estavam agora os dois na cama, deitados de lado, Victoria de costas para William. Ele colocara o braço esquerdo à volta do corpo dela, passou-lhe a mão na barriga em sentido circular, por cima da camisa de dormir, e perguntou:

\- Está tudo bem agora, meu amor?

\- Sim, mas a minha mãe diz que os enjoos devem voltar de manhã…

\- Durante algum tempo deverá ser assim. Mas depois vão passar.

Ela virou-se para ele, passou-lhe a mão no cabelo e na orelha esquerda e disse:

\- Sabe, hoje eu perguntei-me o é que eu devo fazer para ser uma boa mãe…

Ele registou a observação dela.

Ela continuou:

\- Eu não tenho uma boa relação com a minha mãe, você sabe…

\- É fácil. Basta fazer com o nosso filho o que gostaria que a sua mãe tivesse feito consigo e não fazer com ele o que não gostou que ela tenha feito. - Ele sugeriu.

Ela ficou a pensar no que ele tinha dito e começou a contar:

\- Eu tenho medo de ratos… Uma noite em kensington, enquanto eu estava a dormir, um rato passou por cima de mim… Eu acordei assustada e a gritar, mas a minha mãe não acreditou em mim… Disse que tal coisa não podia ter acontecido… Foi horrível! Eu sinto até hoje as patas e a cauda… É arrepiante…

\- Shhh…Aqui não há ratos… - Ele tentou tranquilizá-la passando a mão esquerda pelo cabelo dela.

Ela continuou:

\- O mais difícil era manter o sangue frio quando estava irritada e eles me atormentavam. Em 1835 eu fiquei de cama, doente, durante cinco semanas. O meu sistema nervoso não aguentou mais o ambiente opressivo em que vivia e eu não tinha forças para me levantar, doía-me a cabeça e o cabelo caía às mãos-cheias. Mas a minha mãe e Conroy achavam que eu estava a fingir!

Apesar das tentativas para encaminhar Victoria para melhorar o relacionamento com a mãe, naquele momento William sentiu vontade de partir aqueles dois seres ao meio!

Entretanto, ela prosseguia:

\- O Dr. Clark dava-me ópio para as dores e só Lehzen ficou do meu lado. Eu tinha problemas de circulação e todos os dias ela massajava os meus os pés para aquecê-los.

Instintivamente, ele aproximou os pés dos pés dela.

Victoria crescera rodeada de muitas atenções, mas sem ternura nem consideração! E ele dera-lhe ternura e consideração! Por isso ela se apaixonara por ele!

\- Eles ainda aproveitaram o facto de eu estar doente para me tentar obrigar a assinar um documento que garantia que Conroy seria nomeado meu secretário particular no dia em que eu subisse ao trono. Apoiada por Lehzen, resisti! Apesar da rudeza deles e do meu estado de saúde!

Victoria começou a chorar. Da recordação do passado e do nervosismo provocado pela sua condição no momento presente.

Comovido, ele apertou-a com força contra si e beijou-a na testa.

Ela quis continuar a falar e afastou-se ligeiramente dele para dizer entre lágrimas:

\- Muito tempo depois eu ainda estava magra, pálida, tinha dificuldade em andar e era incapaz de montar a cavalo… Mas eu saí vitoriosa! A partir daquele momento ninguém mais me vergaria! Por isso estamos aqui hoje! Porque eu jamais deixaria que alguém me impedisse de casar convosco! Fossem quais fossem as consequências!

Ele apertou-a novamente contra si, beijou-lhe o rosto e disse:

\- Eu lamento tanto que eles vos tenham feito passar por isso, meu amor! E tenho tanto orgulho na sua força e na sua determinação! Como em tudo mais, você vai aprender depressa a ser mãe e será uma mãe maravilhosa! Eu tenho a certeza!

Ele tinha de fazer alguma coisa para ajudar. Precisava de se sentir útil naquela situação. Por ela e por ele. Normalmente os homens viviam arredados das questões da gravidez e do parto, considerados assuntos de mulheres. Ele próprio não se imiscuíra nas gravidezes de Caro e não assistira aos partos dos seus filhos pois, na época, na maioria dos casos os homens esperavam no exterior do quarto, entrando apenas depois do nascimento. Mas agora era diferente. Num desejo absoluto de que nada corresse mal, pois o que acontecera no passado não se podia repetir, muito menos podia acontecer algo ainda pior, ele, que era um homem inteligente e culto, ia fazer o que fosse possível para ajudar. E o que ele podia fazer era ler sobre o assunto. Era estudar os compêndios, os manuais e os tratados médicos de obstetrícia e ficar a par dos procedimentos, das complicações, das alternativas. Dessa forma poderia estar mais preparado sobre o que podia acontecer no dia do parto e para informar Victoria sobre o funcionamento do próprio corpo.

Pesquisou, leu, anotou.

O que encontrou não era tranquilizador. As complicações podiam ser diversas e os procedimentos eram assustadores. O que fazia com que a mortalidade entre os recém-nascidos e entre as parturientes fosse elevada. Um bebé que não desse a volta era um problema muito grave. A cesariana era uma prática muito antiga, mas muito rara e a taxa de sucesso em mulheres vivas era quase inexistente. O uso de fórceps tinha-se divulgado, precisamente, depois da morte da princesa Charlotte, o que ajudava em alguns casos, mas era prejudicial noutros, quando provocavam lacerações nas mulheres e nos recém-nascidos. Nos casos mais extremos, e para evitar uma cesariana, que quase certamente conduziria à morte da parturiente, a solução era a embriotomia, uma prática horrenda que consistia em seccionar um feto morto dentro do organismo gerador quando era impossível a sua extração de uma só vez.

No entanto, entre tanta informação havia um aspeto interessante. Até ao século XVII as mulheres tinham dado à luz de cócoras, sentadas ou em pé. Só depois passaram a dar à luz deitadas, uma posição mais difícil e dolorosa o que, por sua vez, deu origem à necessidade do uso de fórceps. Manter as costas na vertical era a melhor forma de ter um parto bem-sucedido: ampliava o espaço de passagem, utilizava a força da gravidade, era mais rápido, mais fácil e menos doloroso.

Alguns livros tinham desenhos de muita qualidade do interior de corpos de mulheres grávidas, de fórceps, de cadeiras de parto… Era bom que Victoria visse alguns deles, mas era melhor não ver outros…

A 24 de Maio ela fazia anos, mas a sua condição de saúde não lhe permitia grandes festejos. Ela não podia mover-se demasiado nem era capaz de comer livremente. Foi colocada a circular a informação de que a rainha estava indisposta, mas não foi explicado o motivo da indisposição. Todavia, facilmente as suspeitas de uma gravidez começaram a correr na Corte.

Victoria não anulou a possibilidade de receber o coro infantil que viria cantar para ela, pois a atividade não era exigente, e mantiveram-se as decorações e as iluminações especiais nas ruas que assinalavam a data, para que o povo tivesse presente o aniversário da sua soberana.

Não houve festa, mas houve presentes.

Quando Victoria regressou da receção das crianças havia na sala verde um volume em cima de um pedestal, tapado com um pano vermelho. Ao lado William esperava por ela.

\- O que tem aí escondido William? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

\- Algo para si!

\- Posso ver?

Ele puxou o pano mostrando a peça.

Um busto em mármore foi revelado. William representado como um senador romano!

\- Oh! É você, William! – Ela exclamou.

\- Acho que agora ficamos equilibrados. Eu tenho-a a si no meu escritório e você pode ter-me aqui na sua sala de trabalho! – Ele explicou.

\- Obrigada, meu amor! – Ela exclamou enquanto se esticava para ele para o beijar. E depois acrescentou: - Isto é mesmo um papel que lhe assenta perfeitamente: senador!

William riu.

\- John Francis fez uma boa interpretação, você não acha? – Ele perguntou.

\- Eu acho, mas também acho que prefiro o verdadeiro Lord Melbourne! É mais bonito e, sobretudo,…mais quente! – Victoria observou enquanto o abraçava.

A duquesa de kent era agora presença frequente no palácio pois achava que tinha de dar inúmeras instruções a Victoria, sobretudo como combater enjoos. William fez-lhe uma advertência educada, mas firme, para que evitasse fazer comentários desnecessários ou impróprios na frente de Victoria que a deixassem ainda mais preocupada com a sua atual condição.

Politicamente a situação também estava complicada. A 27 de Maio de 1841, Robert Peel apresentou na Câmara dos Comuns uma moção de censura contra o governo de John Russell, cujo partido já havia perdido quatro eleições parciais.

O anúncio público da gravidez da soberana foi feito alguns dias depois. O bebé que estava a caminho não herdaria o trono, mas seria filho da rainha e isso era de interesse público.

Após cinco dias de debate a moção contra Russell foi adotada na Câmara por uma votação de 312 contra 311. John Russell perdeu por apenas um voto e pediu, então, que a rainha dissolvesse o Parlamento.

Os enjoos continuavam. Victoria mostrava-se apreensiva e tornara-se mais lenta e silenciosa. Também menos afetuosa e a interação física na cama deixara de existir. Ela estava preocupada e não se conseguia libertar emocionalmente da longa espera que se seguiria pelo resultado daquela gravidez. Para a acompanhar foi contratado o Dr. Charles Locock, o melhor obstetra de Londres.

William observava-a, percebia o que se passava, mas não falava sobre este assunto diretamente com ela. Dava-lhe tempo para que ela se reorganizasse. Sentia-se quase culpado pelo facto de Victoria estar a passar por isto. Para tentar minimizar a apreensão dela dava-lhe ainda mais atenção e era extremamente carinhoso com ela. Ela precisava de se libertar daquela tensão que se tinha instalado desde que o médico confirmara a gravidez.

O lançamento do _HMS Trafalgar_ estava prevista para 21 de Junho. Se os enjoos não estivessem controlados a situação estava complicada! Porque é que ela tinha de passar por aquilo? Ser mulher e ser monarca eram duas realidades que dificilmente combinavam e ela era confrontada com isso todos os dias. Um monarca homem não tinha estes problemas e poderia ir para onde quisesse sempre que fosse necessário. Parecia que um monarca feminino era uma figura frágil e ela tinha de lutar contra essa imagem! E como é que a prima Maria lhe podia escrever de Portugal a falar sobre as bênçãos da maternidade? Ela que tinha partos terríveis! Mas que gostava de ser mãe…

Para a ajudar, William escreveu-lhe o discurso para a cerimónia do dia seguinte enquanto ela passou algumas horas metida na cama acompanhada pelo pequeno Achilles. Não seria um discurso longo, mas ela não conseguiria pensar nem em cinco linhas. Quando ele terminou foi ao quarto com as folhas.

\- Tenho aqui o rascunho para você ler e alterar o que achar necessário. – Ele informou enquanto caminhava até ela e se sentava na beira da cama.

\- Está ótimo com certeza! Não quero ler nada disso! – Ela respondeu em desalento.

\- Tem a certeza? Você só vai ler isto amanhã na cerimónia?

\- Oh, meu amor, você sabe melhor do que eu o que deve ser dito! Obrigada!

Ele beijou-lhe a testa.

Os enjoos eram piores de manhã, mas o lançamento do navio aconteceria da parte da tarde no Woolwich Dockyard.

Victoria bebeu chá de gengibre, tido como um bom controlador dos enjoos antes de partir de carruagem para o porto, de capa e chapéu, acompanhada por William.

Por muitos quilómetros, o Tamisa estava coberto de todos os tipos de barcos e centenas de milhares de pessoas estavam presentes no evento.

No porto engalanado, Victoria desceu da carruagem, apoiada na mão de William. Então uma menina dirigiu-a a ela e deu-lhe um ramo de flores. A rainha sorriu-lhe agradada pela gentileza.

Ele reparou naquela criança que devia ter uns 8 ou 9 anos, de canudos louros e olhos azuis e lembrou-se que a filha que tivera com Caroline nunca pudera atingir aquela idade. Contudo, pensou também que em breve outra criança ia nascer e desta vez ele esperava, não só que sobreviesse, mas também que fosse saudável.

Victoria discursou e assistiu ao lançamento de mais este navio de 120 armas para a Marinha Real,a partir da tribuna onde estava acompanhada por William.

A pedido da rainha o navio foi batizado por Lady Bridport, sobrinha de Lord Nelson, o Almirante que comandara a esquadra britânica contra a esquadra franco-espanhola na batalha de Trafalgar, em 1805, onde acabara por morrer, embora conseguindo a vitória para as forças britânicas. O vinho utilizado foi mesmo algum do que tinha sido guardado do HMS _Victory_ – o navio almirante de Nelson – depois de voltar de Trafalgar. No momento do lançamento, encontravam-se quinhentas pessoas a bordo do navio, das quais cem tinham estado na batalha.

Embora tudo tivesse corrido bem durante a cerimónia, e não tivesse havido enjoos embaraçosos, no final Victoria voltou para o palácio com dor de cabeça e cansada. Fez a viagem de regresso encostada no peito de William e tornou a ir para a cama.

Ele achou que a prostração dela derivava mais de apreensão emocional do que do mau estar físico provocado pelos enjoos e pelas dores de cabeça.

Quando William espreitou à porta do quarto, quase ao anoitecer, viu que ela já tinha acordado e estava sentada na cama, depois de ter descansado algumas horas. Apenas de calças e camisa, e calçado, foi sentar-se na cama ao lado dela e pegou-lhe na mão esquerda.

\- Está melhor? – Ele perguntou.

\- Agora sim!

\- Victoria… Há alguma coisa que você me queira dizer? Sobre o seu estado… - William perguntou dando-lhe oportunidade imediata de falar sobre aquilo que a preocupava.

Ela olhou para ele uns segundos e depois perguntou:

\- William, você gosta de bebés?

Ele ficou surpreendido com a pergunta, mas não deixou que isso se notasse na sua expressão.

\- Eu penso que eles nos inspiram ternura, você não acha?

\- Eu não sei… Eu não sinto nada por eles… Não é que eu não goste deles, mas eu também não sinto que goste…

\- Você não sente desejo de ser mãe? – Ele perguntou para a ajudar a concretizar o que ela dizia.

Victoria engoliu e com um ar aflito confessou:

\- Desculpe William, mas, de facto, eu não sinto desejo de ser mãe. – E depois continuou num tom de voz mais aflito: - Eu quero dar-lhe um filho! Eu pensei que as coisas mudariam, que eu me sentiria diferente depois que eu ficasse à espera de um bebé…Mas não mudou nada…

Ele estava surpreso com esta confissão, mas ele não podia reagir negativamente porque isso só pioraria as coisas. Não era suposto que ela não sentisse empatia por bebés! Todas as mulheres adoravam bebés! Ou não? Bem, se ele pensasse sobre isso, talvez ele já tivesse ouvido algumas histórias…Optou por pegar na parte conhecida:

\- Bem, Victoria…Eu sei que você tem medo do parto, e eu compreendo, é natural…Deve ser por isso que você não sente desejo de ter essa criança…

\- Não é só isso William… Eu acho que eu não saberei o que fazer com um bebé…

Ele falou rapidamente:

\- Mas isso é normal, Victoria! Ninguém nasce ensinado. Você terá que aprender e não estará sozinha, terá pessoas que vão ajudar nessa função: a sua mãe, Lehzen, as suas damas, a ama…Você aprende sempre tudo tão depressa… - Ele suspirou e depois terminou: - E eu já antes lhe disse que também vai aprender depressa a ser mãe…

\- Neste momento eu acho que esta criança me embaraça…

William largou a mão dela colocando as duas mãos sobre o colo.

\- Um embaraço, Victoria? – Ele perguntou atónito. Agora sentia-se magoado pelo filho que ainda mal se formava.

Ela ajoelhou-se na cama virando-se para ele e exclamou em aflição:

\- Desculpe! Eu só queria ser livre! Livre! Você entende?

As lágrimas dela começaram a correr pelo rosto. Ela tinha medo de morrer, ela não desejava aquela criança por variadíssimas razões, ela estava sensível e agora percebera que o tinha magoado! E ela não queria que isso acontecesse! E ele era a única pessoa com quem ela podia desabafar e só ele a podia ajudar a ver as coisas de outra forma… Bem, ela esperava que, como sempre, ele pudesse fazer isso… Mas agora… talvez ela tivesse ido longe demais…

A chorar ela explicou angustiada:

\- Eu era uma prisioneira em Kensington! Você sabe William! E eu desejei durante anos ser livre! Sonhei que quando eu fosse rainha eu poderia fazer tudo o que eu quisesse, podia autodeterminar-me, podia usufruir da vida. E foi isso que aconteceu nos primeiros anos! Com você! Só com você! Você sabe…E depois eu quis casar consigo, para ser ainda mais livre! Livre de casar com o homem que eu amava! Livre e feliz! Só você sabe como eu sou feliz ao seu lado! Então eu queria que a minha liberdade e a nossa felicidade juntos continuasse! Um bebé vem mudar tudo! Eu já não sei se eu vou continuar a ser feliz, eu sinto-me ameaçada de morte…

Ele achou que ela estava confusa e assustada e que, como sempre, precisava dele. E ele já tinha a idade e a experiência suficiente que teriam de lhe permitir lidar com aquela situação. Aplacar o próprio choque e, como sempre, tranquilizá-la. E ele entendia o que ela estava a dizer sobre o passado... E ela era tão jovem…

\- Victoria, isso não vai acontecer! Você é forte e saudável!

\- E o meu corpo vai mudar…Você vai gostar de me ver com uma barriga enorme?

Ele sentiu-se tocado por esta preocupação tão ingénua e tão natural ao mesmo tempo. Ajoelhou-se na cama virando-se para ela. Pegou-lhe nas mãos e disse:

\- Oh, Victoria! Quando se ama alguém não deixamos de amar porque o corpo dessa pessoa mudou! E eu tenho a certeza que quando a sua barriga crescer você ficará linda! Uma mulher grávida pode ser algo muito bonito!

Ela sorriu. Se ele dizia…

\- Mas agora eu não vou poder fazer imensas coisas, eu sinto-me prisioneira deste bebé, condicionada na minha existência por ele, e depois que esta criança nascer haverá alguém por quem eu serei responsável…É estranho…

William pensou que com o tempo, com paciência e com ternura, como sempre tinha feito, o entendimento que ela tinha da maternidade iria melhorar. Disse:

\- Victoria! Você poderá continuar a fazer algumas coisas mesmo estando grávida, sobretudo nos próximos meses, mas outras não poderá fazer, mas só mais para o final da gravidez… Mas é pela sua saúde e do bebé que vai nascer e será apenas temporário. Depois voltará a fazer tudo como antes. E quanto a tomar conta dessa criança você não está sozinha, eu também estou aqui! E você sabe como eu tenho experiência em tomar conta de crianças… E o palácio está cheio de gente também para ajudar. Um bebé pode não ser fácil de lidar, mas também não é uma coisa assustadora!

Dito assim, ela achou que talvez não fosse tão difícil. Ele ter dito: "Eu também estou aqui", tinha soado encorajador.

Ela sentia-se culpada por não sentir nada de especial por aquele pequeno ser que se formava dentro dela! Ela devia adorá-lo, com certeza! Era isso que todas as mulheres diziam sentir pelos filhos! E ela tinha confessado essa sua falta ao pai daquela criança, ao homem que ela amava…

Victoria abraçou William com força e pediu:

\- Perdoe-me William, por não desejar o nosso filho da mesma forma que você!

Ele sentiu-se comovido pelo pedido dela. Denotava que se sentia culpada. Mas ele percebia que ela não tinha culpa, que aquilo era algo que a suplantava. Sentia nas mãos as costas dela através do tecido da camisa de dormir. E o calor e a forma do corpo dela eram agora tão familiares! E faziam-no sentir-se tão bem! Respondeu:

\- Você irá amá-lo! Você irá…E até lá eu irei amá-lo pelos dois!

Victoria pensou que não podia existir um homem assim! Com tão grande capacidade de amar!


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

A 23 Junho Victoria dissolveu o parlamento conforme o pedido do primeiro-ministro. Tal facto determinou que se realizassem eleições.

Os enjoos tinham passado o que era uma melhoria significativa.

Para que ela saísse do palácio e se distraísse, desfrutando de algo que apreciava, Victoria e William foram à ópera.

Quando a rainha entrou no balcão real o _God Save the Queen_ foi entoado pela orquestra do _Her Majesty's Theatre_.

O casal real ouviu o hino de pé no balcão.

Victoria adorava mostrar William ao lado dela em eventos públicos! Expor à opinião pública que ela tinha conseguido casar com ele e que eram um casal feliz. Mais ainda agora que havia um bebé a caminho. Na verdade, isso não era algo que a deixasse propriamente feliz. De facto, era algo que a preocupava. No entanto, ninguém sabia disso e para aquela sociedade hipócrita o que realmente contava era as aparências e, entre elas, uma família com filhos era o pico da realização!

Faziam agora o percurso de volta para o palácio na carruagem real.

Victoria tinha-se sentado ao lado direito de William. Deitou-se sobre o colo dele e disse:

\- Dói-me a cabeça.

Com o braço direito ele envolveu-a contra si, colocando-lhe a mão sobre a barriga. Havia uma Victoria pública e outra Victoria em privado. Só para ele! Ela era majestática em público, mas era humilde, doce e humana na intimidade.

Victoria colocou a mão direita sobre a mão de William e perguntou:

\- Você acha que as coisas vão mudar? Que eu vou sentir por este bebé o que as outras mulheres dizem sentir pelos filhos?

William fechou os olhos. Não era fácil ouvi-la dizer que não sentia nada por aquela criança. Mas ele tinha esperança que com o passar do tempo as coisas se encaminhassem da melhor forma.

\- Nos próximos meses vai ver que irá começar a sentir afinidade com essa criança. Senão, acontecerá após o parto, quando você a vir pela primeira vez… ou depois disso… Será seu filho e eu tenho a certeza que você irá amá-lo!

Ele acalmava-a e dava-lhe força! Mesmo quando isso exigia encontrar nele uma força ainda maior.

Já estavam ambos no quarto de vestir em camisa de noite.

Ela olhava para o espelho de corpo inteiro, observando o corpo e o rosto refletidos. As mãos na barriga. A gravidez de três meses ainda quase não se notava.

William observava-a a alguma distância, a partir da porta do quarto de dormir.

Ele aproximou-se dela, agarrou-a pela cintura e beijou-lhe o ombro esquerdo exposto e depois o pescoço.

Ela fechou os olhos.

\- Dói-me a cabeça, William… - Victoria lembrou.

\- Eu sei…

Ele afastou mais para o lado o cabelo dela e continuou a beijar-lhe os ombros e as costas. Passou os dentes no pescoço dela…

Ela virou-se para ele. Beijou-o na boca. Primeiro suavemente, depois mais entusiasmada.

Ele encaminhou-a até à cama em recuo, enquanto continuava a beijá-la.

Quanto chegaram à lateral da cama, ela sentou-se e ele ajoelhou-se para poder continuar a beijá-la. Desceu para o queixo dela, pelo pescoço, pelo peito. Depois beijou-lhe os seios e a barriga por cima do tecido da camisa de noite, enquanto a agarrava pelas ancas.

Victoria deixou que ele o fizesse sem reagir, usufruindo apenas do que sentia nas mãos e na boca dele. Lembrou-se que ele tinha agido de modo parecido na primeira vez que tinham estado fisicamente juntos em Brocket Hall. Deixou o corpo cair atravessado em cima da cama, como se tivesse desfalecido.

William foi atrás dela para lhe ter acesso à boca de novo. Voltou a descer com a boca pelo corpo dela, por cima do tecido.

Victoria fechou os olhos apurando a capacidade de sentir os beijos dele. Estava lânguida. A meio caminho entre a necessidade de usufruir de qualquer coisa física que ele fizesse com ela e uma certa prostração que não lhe permitia dar demasiado em retribuição, mas apenas receber.

Ele levantou-lhe a camisa de dormir e beijou-lhe as coxas nuas. Empurrou-lhe depois a camisa até à cintura. Não havia mais nenhuma peça de roupa por baixo.

Ela arrastou-se mais para dentro da cama e fletiu as pernas, elevando os joelhos.

Com o corpo posicionado entre as pernas dela, ele beijou-lhe a barriga na zona do útero.

Victoria achou amoroso que ele beijasse o filho que se formava dentro dela!

Ele percorreu a pele do corpo dela com beijos e com a língua em sentido ascendente, fazendo rolar a camisa de dormir na sua frente.

Ela dispôs-se a ajudar e elevou os braços acima da cabeça para que ele a conseguisse despir.

William despiu a sua camisa de noite também.

Depois ele beijou-lhe os seios. Agora um pouco mais volumosos por causa da gravidez.

Victoria colocou as mãos à volta do pescoço dele… na cabeça… os dedos por entre o cabelo…Ele era delicioso! Ela tinha saudades dele! Que ele a ativasse! Tinham passado quatro semanas sem que usufruíssem fisicamente um do outro.

Então ele voltou a descer, beijando-a continuamente enquanto usava as mãos para lhe apalpar os seios e apertar os mamilos progressivamente, medindo a reação dela.

Quando lhe atingiu o fim da barriga ela esperava que ele… Mas ele mudou de direção. Começou a beijar-lhe o interior das coxas. Uma e depois outra.

Victoria gemia de prazer.

Ele colocou os braços à volta das ancas dela, agarrando-lhe a parte mais acima das coxas, e puxou-a mais para si.

Então a boca dele desceu! Lá, no meio das pernas dela. Começou a passar a língua de baixo para cima entre as dobras de carne rosa, separando-as delicadamente como se fossem as pétalas de uma flor. De um lado e do outro. Primeiro a ponta da língua, depois a superfície…Beijou-a. Ela estava lubrificada.

\- Ooooh…! É tão bom…- Ela manifestou-se.

O baixo-ventre, o monte de Vénus, as pregas da carne entre as pernas, tudo era perfeito! William abarcou com a boca aberta todo o interior das pernas dela, emitiu um ronco e sugou.

Victoria sentiu que o âmago lhe era aspirado por ele! Contorceu-se sobre a cama!

Ele introduziu-lhe a língua, movimentou-a e depois, vindo de dentro para fora, passou-a pelo centro. Subiu. Concentrou-se no ponto mais acima e central. Beijou, lambeu, sugou…

Ela estava agora muito molhada.

Victoria agarrou a cabeça dele com ambas as mãos, enquanto ele continuava a atuar sobre ela. Afundou os dedos nas ondas do seu cabelo e ouviu-lhe os sons guturais e os suspiros ardentes que lhe faziam alastrar ainda mais o desejo. Queria elevar mais o corpo, queria vê-lo melhor…Puxou uma das almofadas que tinha à sua direita e colocou-a debaixo da cabeça para elevar o ângulo de visão.

Ele alternava lambidas suaves com outras mais rápidas.

Ela estava à beira de enlouquecer!

Victoria olhou novamente para o meio das pernas e viu mais explicitamente a cabeça dele lá. A imagem era tão excitante quanto o que ele lhe fazia, alternando movimentos verticais com movimentos horizontais e com movimentos circulares…

A respiração dela era cada vez mais acelerada.

\- Não pare! – Ela pediu.

Ele olhou para ela continuando a estimulá-la.

Ela olhou os olhos dele, verdes, brilhantes, lindos e voltou a pedir:

\- Aí, aí…não pare, não pare!

Victoria fechou os olhos concentrando-se no calor que ele fazia escorrer dela, deitou a cabeça para trás e elevou as solas dos pés ficando apenas com os dedos apoiados sobre o colchão, num movimento que reproduzia o crescendo de volúpia que sentia no local por onde ele passava a língua. Agarrou a superfície do lençol de cada lado do corpo com ambas as mãos, voltou a apoiar a sola dos pés sobre a cama, arqueou as costas e foi extraordinário… Na voragem contínua de excitação ela desceu as costas e elevou as ancas em espasmos apertando a cabeça dele entre as pernas.

Ele contrariou o movimento dela, pressionando-lhe o corpo sobre a cama com os braços e o meio das pernas com a boca.

\- Por favor! Por favor! – Ela exclamou.

Ela estava lá! Na boca dele!

Victoria deixou-se ficar prostrada sobre a cama, a respirar, em recuperação.

Ele percorreu-lhe de novo a barriga com beijos e com a língua, os seios, a boca… A boca dele ainda sabia a ela!

Contudo, depois disto havia um vazio dentro dela. Um vazio que precisava de ser preenchido!

\- Eu quero mais! - Ela pediu enquanto lhe entregava o pescoço à boca. - Dentro de mim…

Ele fê-lo!

Passaram alguns minutos de agitação contínua em contradança.

\- Oh…Vem aí de novo! - Ela exclamou.

\- Sim, sim, sim… - Ele tentou apressá-la.

Foi relativamente rápido. Ele já estava muito excitado.

Ela chegou lá de novo, já depois que ele se derramava nela.

Acabou.

Estavam os dois ainda atravessados na cama, deitados de costas.

Ele perguntou:

\- A sua cabeça ainda dói?

\- Não. A dor passou.

\- Calculei que sim.

Ele sabia como fazer com que a tensão que ela sentia nas últimas semanas se aliviasse. Só tinha sido necessário esperar para que surgisse naturalmente, no momento adequado.

\- Não faz mal ao bebé? – Ela perguntou.

\- Há médicos que recomendam a abstinência durante toda a gravidez e outros que a recomendam a contenção apenas nos últimos meses….

\- Abstinência durante nove meses? – Ela perguntou rodando a cabeça para ele com um ar inquieto.

\- Bem, Victoria, no nosso caso acho que já não será durante nove meses… E quanto a poder ser prejudicial, na verdade, antes de sabermos que estava grávida fazíamos a mesma coisa…

\- Mas eu não posso imaginar ficar sem você nos próximos meses…

\- Vamos perguntar ao Dr. Charles Locock o que ele recomenda. – William aconselhou e beijou-lhe a testa.

Victoria ficou atormentada com aquela perspetiva. Ela não podia conceber ter o corpo dele afastado de si nos próximos meses! Nas últimas semanas ela não tinha estado disposta, mas agora… E esta perspetiva… Ela só precisava que ele não afastasse o corpo dela. Isso seria uma tortura e não era justo! Ela casara para ter prazer e não para ficar privada do próprio corpo, casara para o ter sempre com ela, para poder usufruir dele como homem, para ser a mulher dele, não para transportar bebés…

O médico aconselhou moderação nas atividades noturnas e abstinência apenas nos últimos meses. A partir do sexto mês não eram recomendadas pois considerava-se que podiam originar lesões nos órgãos da mãe ou interromper o desenvolvimento harmonizo do feto.

A perspetiva não era tão má como parecera, sendo que a moderação era algo subjetivo... A partilha na cama tornou-se novamente frequente, com a vantagem de que agora ela não corria o risco de ficar à espera de uma criança…Ela já estava à espera de uma…

Victoria integrou a ideia de estar grávida.

Sentiu com estranheza e espanto a primeira vez que achou que o bebé tinha mexido dentro dela.

O partido Whig perdeu 70 assentos na eleição geral e os Tories assumiram o controlo da Câmara dos Comuns.

A rainha abriu o novo Parlamento a 24 de Agosto. Mas o partido do governo foi derrotado de novo por um voto de não confiança adicional em 27 de Agosto com 269 votos favoráveis e 360 contra. Era a segunda vez que um governo de Russell perdia num voto de não confiança no mesmo ano.

Em consequência Russell renunciou, em 30 de Agosto, e Victoria foi obrigada a convidar o líder conservador Robert Peel para se tornar primeiro-ministro e formar um governo. Desta vez as coisas eram menos complicadas do que tinham sido em 1839 porque Victoria já tinha passado pela experiência, intermédia, de ter outro primeiro-ministro, que não era Lord M, mas era um Whig, e porque agora William já era seu marido e a falta que sentira dele na época estava agora colmatada.

Mas tal facto determinou, obrigatoriamente, alterações na casa da rainha. Emma permaneceu como dama de companhia, mas Harriet deixou de ser a sua açafata sendo substituída, por proposta de Peel, por Charlotte Montagu Douglas Scott, duquesa de Buccleuch, uma mulher de trinta anos. Victoria não tinha como impedir esta mudança e resignou-se a ela.

William lembrou-lhe como tinha tido razão quando lhe disse que não importava resignar ao cargo de primeiro-ministro para poder casar com ela uma vez que, em breve, o seu partido acabaria por cair no parlamento.

Victoria estava sentada ao piano. Tocava _Alla Turca_. William já podia ouvi-la a partir do corredor.

Ele parou na porta da sala do piano a ouvi-la tocar.

Para se sentir mais à vontade Victoria vestia um _wrapper_ , vestido aberto à frente, mais solto e mais confortável para mulheres grávidas.

Ela estava embrenhada na música e não deu pela presença dele.

Victoria finalizou a peça e a música parou.

Ouviram-se palmas vindas da porta, ela virou a cabeça e sorriu.

William caminhou até ela sorrindo e sentou-se no banco do piano a seu lado, mas de costas para o teclado.

\- Mozart! Sonata para piano…- Ele identificou.

Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e ele beijou-a na testa.

Victoria afastou a cabeça novamente.

William olhou-lhe para a barriga com um pouco mais de 5 meses.

Notando a observação que ele fazia ela perguntou:

\- Vai ser sempre assim?

\- O quê?

\- Cada vez que nós…eu posso ficar à espera de outro bebé…

\- Bem Victoria, você sabe…Nós podemos fazer como antes…ou podemos tentar o uso das barreiras que eu já lhe expliquei. E não é necessário que eu entre em você em todas as vezes…

Com determinação na voz ela disse:

\- Eu desejo-vos ardentemente, eu quero sempre você dentro de mim, amo tudo o que nos fazemos… - E depois mais calmamente: - Mas eu gostava que o resultado não fosse sempre este…Porque a minha vida fica muito alterada nesta condição…

\- Eu sei, Victoria. Mas de futuro nós tomaremos cuidado para evitar que você conceba de novo em breve. Talvez haja uma época do mês em que a probabilidade de você ficar à espera de uma criança também seja menor, mas a medicina ainda não conseguiu estabelecer esse prazo com segurança…Depois das regras, antes das regras, no meio do mês, todas estas teorias têm falhado…

\- William! – Ela exclamou repentinamente, num tom que ele não destrinçou se era de surpresa ou de susto, enquanto olhava para a barriga e a agarrava com ambas as mãos.

\- Sim, Victoria! O que se passa? – Ele perguntou vendo que ela colocava as duas mãos na barriga.

Ela mantinha-se em silêncio a olhar para a barriga e com as mãos abarcando-a.

Passados uns segundos de atenção redobrada para Victoria, que pareceram uma eternidade de espera para William, ela respondeu com uma expressão entre o incómodo e o encanto:

\- Ele mexeu!

William sorriu e perguntou:

\- O nosso filho mexeu?

Sem lhe responder ela agarrou na mão direita dele e colocou-a sobre a sua barriga com a mão dela por cima.

Ficaram em silêncio.

Ainda nunca tinha sido possível a William sentir o bebé mexer e ela notara que desta vez os movimentos eram mais evidentes.

Mexeu de novo! William sentiu! O filho dele! O filho dos dois! Tinha mexido dentro dela! Para ele aquele era um momento único, sentir a vida pulsante daquele ser minúsculo que se formava nela, fruto do amor de ambos!

Ele rodou sobre o banco, ficando de frente com o teclado do piano. Colocou o braço esquerdo à volta dos ombros dela e voltou-lhe a colocar a mão direita sobre o volume redondo da barriga. Declarou em assombro:

\- Oh, Victoria! Isto é maravilhoso! – E depois perguntou: - Você vê como é belo? A vida que tem dentro de si?

Ela achava estranho, mas perante o contentamento dele ela só podia ficar enternecida. Victoria sorriu e exclamou:

\- Pela reação, eu acho que ele deve gostar de música!

William riu e concordou:

\- Parece que sim! Talvez se você tocar mais frequentemente ele aprecie.

Passados uns segundos em silêncio ele perguntou:

\- Lembra-se do dia em que eu me sentei a seu lado aqui no banco do piano, há anos atrás, para a encorajar a aparecer de novo em público após o escândalo com Flora Hastings?

\- Claro que sim! Por mais anos que viva, eu nunca me esquecerei desse dia!

\- Nessa nossa conversa eu falei-vos pela primeira vez do meu filho que tinha morrido…

Com as lágrimas aflorando nos olhos ela interrompeu-o:

\- Eu achei tão triste! Eu fiquei tão emocionada! Você disse-me que, depois que ele morreu, você já não tinha mais nenhum motivo para viver, mas que, através de mim lhe tinha sido dada uma nova razão…

Igualmente emocionado, ele concretizou a explicação que lhe queria fazer:

\- É verdade Victoria! E agora eu tenho duas fortes razões para viver! Você e o nosso filho! E hoje eu senti a vida dele pela primeira vez no mesmo banco de piano onde eu lhe falei da morte de Augustus pela primeira vez… Esta criança não substitui o filho que eu perdi, mas é como se a minha história de vida estivesse a ser reposicionada... Hoje eu tenho a mulher que eu desejei e vou ter o filho que sonhei. Há uma família onde antes só existia solidão e há a amor onde antes só existia dor!

Victoria sorriu e adicionou:

\- E o nosso filho gosta de Mozart, como você William!

\- Talvez, Victoria, talvez… - Ele disse colocando um sorriso numa tristeza subjacente.

Beijaram-se ternamente.

Victoria sentiu que o amor dele por aquele filho era tanto que ela só podia amá-lo também!

A duquesa de Kent estava sempre a recomendar que Victoria descansasse, mas ela não tinha essa vontade. Contrariamente, William dava-lhe liberdade para fazer o que quisesse, desde que isso não pusesse em perigo a sua segurança e a do bebé. Ele percebia que era preciso dar-lhe liberdade para que ela vivesse aquela gravidez da forma mais saudável possível, ela não suportaria viver confinada.

O teatro, a ópera e a música eram divertimentos seguros. Passear no jardim, pintar… Todavia, algumas atividades estavam fora de questão. Duas delas eram as preferidas de Victoria: bailes ficaram fora das possibilidades de divertimento e andar a cavalo era demasiado arriscado e, por isso, completamente impossível. Como ela não podia cavalgar William também não o fazia sozinho, pois isso só a deixaria mais aborrecida. Ela insistia para que ele fosse, mas ele não ia, ficava a fazer-lhe companhia. Ele preocupa-se com ela, não só com o bebé. Ela sentia-se valorizada por ele. Ela era tão importante para ele quanto o filho que carregava dentro de si.

Além das reuniões, dos despachos dos assuntos diários e dos compromissos oficiais a que continuava a ir enquanto pudesse, restava ainda ficar sentada a ler. Ele gostava de lhe colocar a mão na barriga, por cima do vestido, enquanto trabalhavam ou enquanto liam ao lado um do outro. Obviamente, ele não lhe falava das inúmeras circunstâncias em que o parto podia correr mal. Por outro lado, William ia-lhe mostrando os Atlas com os desenhos do interior de corpos de mulheres grávidas para que ela soubesse como o processo funcionaria na hora do parto. Alguns eram muito detalhados sobre o momento da expulsão do feto o que, de certa forma, tornava essa aproximação mais tranquilizadora.

Na situação dela, de monarca reinante sem possibilidade de que os filhos subissem ao trono, também não havia a pressão para ter um herdeiro varão, nem a função dela era vista como se fosse apenas a reprodutora de uma dinastia.

A ingestão de comida aumentou. De doces sobretudo.

William tranquilizava-a. Victoria passou mesmo a viver aquela gravidez da melhor forma possível.

Estavam ambos deitados na cama à noite.

Victoria envolvia a barriga com as mãos, num gesto que se repetia agora cada vez mais constantemente.

Embora estranha ao princípio, a sensação de vida dentro de si começou a tornou-se agradável para ela, como se aquele bebé comunicasse.

William colocou-lhe a mão esquerda sobre a barriga e debruçou-se sobre ela beijando-a sobre o tecido. Depois, lentamente, ele levantou-lhe a camisa de dormir expondo-lhe a barriga. Acariciou a pele e beijou-a ternamente. Adorava beijar a barriga dela!

\- Você é maravilhosa Victoria! E a sua barriga é linda! – Ele observou.

Victoria sorriu ligeiramente. Sentia-se bonita, amada e desejada como mulher, independentemente de a sua barriga estar a crescer cada vez mais.

William deitou a cabeça cuidadosamente sobre a barriga dela.

Ela colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça dele e afagou-lhe o cabelo e o rosto.

Ele ouviu os batimentos cardíacos do bebé, sorriu para ela e disse:

\- O coraçãozinho dele… está a bater!

Victoria sorriu mais profundamente e continuou a acariciar-lhe o rosto. Achava enternecedor o carinho que ele demonstrava por um filho que ainda não nascera e sentia que a perspetiva do nascimento o apaziguava, que aquele filho vinha ocupar o vazio deixado pelos que haviam morrido em diferentes circunstâncias. Como ele mesmo tinha dito, ela sabia que eles nunca seriam substituídos por este outro bebé, mas, de certa forma, esta criança seria uma restituição na vida de William.

Nos últimos tempos Victoria sentia-se mais relaxada, mais animada, mais entusiasmada com esta nova perspectiva na sua vida.

Ele levantou a cabeça da barriga dela e beijou-a na boca. Acariciou-lhe os seios e as coxas.

A gravidez tornara Victória, de certa forma, ainda mais excitável e William estava a adorar desfrutar do corpo de uma Victória grávida que se arredondara e avolumara em diversas partes: pernas, ancas, seios...

Agora haveria um momento para desfrutar um do outro…

Para Victoria a melhor forma de o fazer era deitada sobre o lado esquerdo, com William posicionado atrás das suas costas. A barriga ficava comodamente apoiada e ela não tinha de efetuar qualquer esforço. Com a perna esquerda esticada e a direita fletida, bastava esperar que ele entrasse lentamente dentro dela, que se movesse devagar e que gradualmente intensificasse o movimento. Se ela arqueasse as costas e elevasse o braço direito acima da cabeça a sensação era ainda mais aprazível.

William passava no corredor a caminho do escritório enquanto pensava que os seus comentários às homilias em grego de São Crisóstomo eram hoje um empreendimento distante. Depois do casamento não tinha havido mais tempo para essa tarefa, nem mais aquela identificação parcial com a vida real e lendária do santo. Tal como São Crisóstomo, parecia que já expiara todos os pecados e fora recebido num reino de bem-aventurança!

Ouviu a música que provinha da sala do piano. O primeiro andamento da Sonata Nº 16 de Mozart.

Sorriu.

Ela estava a tocar para o bebé! E tocava especificamente Mozart!

Ele sabia que, através do exemplo do amor por aquela criança que ele lhe dava, ela estava a aprender a amar o filho de ambos!

No sétimo mês de gravidez Victoria e William continuavam a desfrutar um do outro nas atividades noturnas. Por recomendação médica, eles já deviam ter parado, mas não era possível cumprir a abstinência, apenas procurar alguma moderação…

Esta prática era, aliás, atenuante das dores nas costas de Victoria e ela adorava que ele a continuasse a desejar.

A partir da entrada no oitavo mês as coisas começaram, de novo, a ficar difíceis. A tensão e o nervosismo dela aumentaram perante a perspetiva de aproximação do parto. A relação física entre eles atenuou-se. Ela não estava disposta para isso. Perante o quadro de emoções dela, ele também não tinha vontade.

Victoria estava sentada no bordo do lago do jardim.

Achilles brincava nas proximidades fazendo as delícias da Viscondessa Jocelyn, sobrinha de William, e da Duquesa de Buccleuch, duas presenças mais recentes na vida de Victoria, mas com quem ela tinha uma relação amistosa.

William foi visto caminhando na direção da rainha e as duas damas afastaram-se chamando Achilles.

Ele sentou-se na borda do lago ao lado dela.

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio – o que ele estranhou – ela começou a chorar.

\- Minha querida, o que se passa? – Ele perguntou agarrando as mãos dela.

\- Tenho medo da dor…

Ele abraçou-a e disse:

\- Eu não posso dizer que não haverá dor, porque ambos sabemos que ela vai existir, mas tente não viver isso por antecipação. O parto é difícil, mas você é forte. Você e tão lutadora. Se não fosse não estávamos aqui agora…

Ela sorriu para ele e William beijou-lhe a testa.

Agora, além do mau estar dela havia alguma coisa que se passava com ele. Ela sabia que sim. Estava mais quieto e mais calado e havia uma tristeza subjacente. Era muito carinhoso com ela, como sempre, mas estava diferente. Como se algum pensamento que o preocupava o assolasse. Ela conhecia-o muito bem. Não perguntava nada para lhe dar a oportunidade de contar se desejasse. Mas aquilo estava a tornar-se um enigma e uma preocupação para ela. Pensava no que Emily tinha dito. Que às vezes era difícil para ele lidar com algumas emoções, mas que isso não significava que alguma coisa se passasse na relação com ela. Lembrou-se dos aniversários do nascimento e da morte do filho dele, mas não estavam na aproximação de nenhuma dessas datas. Tinha de haver outro motivo.

Apesar do desconforto físico dela, decidiram viajar para Brocket Hall para ficar lá alguns dias. Talvez a mudança de ares, a calma do campo e a distância dos afazeres políticos de Londres exercessem efeito tranquilizador sobre ela. Ela deixou que fosse esse o motivo da viagem, mas queria ficar a sós com ele num espaço de maior privacidade que talvez ajudasse a que ele se abrisse com ela.

Em Brocket Hall a disposição dela melhorou, mas as coisas não se alteraram com ele.

Naquele dia, no fim do jantar, ainda sentados à mesa, ela colocou a mão esquerda dela sobre a mão direita dele, que repousava sobre a toalha, e perguntou:

\- William, o que se passa?

\- Nada. Porquê?

\- Acho que está muito calado. Parece que alguma coisa o preocupa.

\- Estou cansado, só isso. – Ele disse enquanto tirava a mão debaixo da mão dela e a colocava por cima, acariciando-a com ternura.

\- Temos tido muito trabalho ultimamente? Não vejo grande diferença.

\- O trabalho talvez não tenha grande diferença…eu é que já não consigo aguentar tanto quanto aguentava…

Victoria achou que tinha percebido o que se passava.

\- Quer reduzir o número de horas que trabalha comigo?

\- Não!

\- Estou a falar a sério, querido! Não faz mal. Você pode colaborar menos…

\- Mas eu não quero. O cansaço vai passar, é só uma fase…Daí que estes dias aqui também sejam bons para mim. Vai ver que quando voltarmos a Buckingham estaremos os dois retemperados!

Victoria não insistiu.

Quando se deitaram na cama ele abraçou-a com força, apertando-a contra si e beijou-lhe a testa. A barriga dela entre ambos. Era um gesto normal. Ele fazia isto muitas vezes. Mas havia qualquer coisa na forma como ele o fez naquele dia que deixou Victoria apreensiva. Ele tinha feito aquilo como se a confortasse por algo que lhe tivesse acontecido ou que ela tivesse perdido. E isto era estranho pois não tinha acontecido nada na vida dela que justificasse aquela forma de a abraçar.

Não, a questão não se esgotava apenas no cansaço que ele invocava. Ela sabia que não. Só que ela não conseguia lê-lo tão bem como ele a lia a ela! Ela era um livro aberto para ele. Ele detetava tudo sobre ela. Mas ele era difícil de ler, de interpretar o que realmente se passava com ele mais profundamente.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

No dia seguinte quando Victoria acordou já era mais tarde do que o costume em Buckingham e William já não estava na cama. Desde que tinham casado ela nunca tinha acordado que ele não estivesse na cama. Quis justificar a ausência pelo facto de ser mais tarde, mas não conseguiu deixar de ficar apreensiva, sobretudo porque achava que algo não estava bem com ele.

Levantou-se e preparou-se com a ajuda da camareira.

Perguntou ao mordomo onde estava Sua Alteza e este respondeu que saíra após o pequeno-almoço. Devia ter ido dar uma volta pela propriedade como era hábito.

Victoria tomou o pequeno-almoço sozinha. Eles tinham combinado que iriam sempre tomar o pequeno-almoço juntos. A comida não desceu com facilidade e agora isso já não se devia ao seu estado de gravidez.

Saiu de casa para tentar encontrá-lo. Onde é que ele podia estar? As gralhas! Era para lá que ele ia quando alguma coisa o preocupava, não era?

Caminhou o mais apressadamente que pôde até ao local onde ele costumava observar as gralhas. Tinha de esclarecer esta situação o mais depressa possível ou não iria aguentar!

Viu-o! Lá, sentado na base do pedestal de pedra que ficava ao fundo de um dos corredores de arbustos do jardim. Ele estava atrás da estrutura e ela só via o seu ombro direito. Ele devia estar muito distraído pois não se apercebeu dos passos dela nas folhas até que Victoria já chegara mesmo perto dele.

Ao senti-la ele levantou-se como se tivesse apanhado um susto, virou-se para ela e disse:

\- Victoria!

\- William!

Ela observou-o. Ele estava a chorar!

Ele limpou rapidamente os olhos com a costa da mão esquerda, tentando disfarçar o que era impossível de esconder.

Ela nunca o tinha visto assim! Ele tivera as lágrimas nos olhos várias vezes na frente dela, ele chorara com ela depois de lhe ter possuído o corpo e a alma pela primeira vez mas ela nunca o vira chorar assim!

\- William, o que se passa, meu amor? - Victoria perguntou, preocupada, enquanto o envolvia com o braço esquerdo e lhe limpava as lágrimas do rosto com os dedos da mão direita.

\- Nada, não se passa nada! - Ele tentou desesperadamente negar, libertando-se lentamente dela e afastando-se.

Ele sempre fora a encarnação da força e por isso não queria fraquejar perante ela. E ele era a motor dela, o incentivo, a motivação, não devia tirar-lhe isso, muito menos trazer-lhe ainda mais perturbação.

\- William, por favor! Não pode mais fingir que não se passa nada, você está a chorar! E tem de me contar qual é a razão, porque eu estou aflita e preciso de saber! Por favor! – Victoria suplicou.

As lágrimas desceram no rosto dela.

Ele suspirou e abanou a cabeça num gesto típico de rendição contrariada que ela lhe conhecia tão bem. Sentou-se de novo na base da estrutura em pedra.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, virando-se para ele e segurando-lhe as mãos com as suas. Passou os polegares pelas costas das mãos dele, nas veias salientes.

Ele olhou para ela com ternura. Tentando ganhar coragem para falar.

Ela não queria fazer mais perguntas. Dava-lhe tempo.

Ele estava a demorar, mas tinha um nó na garganta.

Ela estava a ficar desesperada.

As lágrimas começaram a correr de novo no rosto dele.

Ela ainda não sabia o motivo do choro dele, mas as suas lágrimas intensificaram-se-lhe também. Apenas por vê-lo chorar.

Tentando manter a firmeza da voz ele disse:

\- Ultimamente…eu tenho pensado muito na…

\- Sim…? – Victoria perguntou ansiando a resposta.

\- Finitude…

\- Finitude? – Ela questionou, não percebendo, por segundos, o que ele queria dizer.

\- Na minha finitude…

Ela percebeu tudo!

O choro dele intensificou-se.

Ela abraçou-o contra si, com força, enquanto soluçava sobre ele violentamente.

Ele apertou-a, chorando como uma criança.

Entre ambos, a barriga dela com o filho dos dois.

\- Oh, William! Meu amor, meu amor…

Eles nunca tinham falado disto. Este era o único assunto proibido que existia entre eles e que ambos mantinham, um em relação ao outro, como se a circunstância não existisse.

Passado um pouco, quando conseguiu voltar a falar, continuando abraçado a ela, ele disse:

\- Victoria, eu amo-vos tanto, tanto, que eu não posso imaginar que um dia você vai ficar sozinha… E com o nosso filho que vai nascer…

Ela não sabia o que lhe dizer. Não podia dizer que isso não ia acontecer porque ambos sabiam que um dia aconteceria. Quarenta anos, quarenta longos anos os separavam da felicidade eterna! Dessa felicidade que os jovens casais juravam, porque tinham toda uma vida pela frente, que desejavam e imaginavam partilhada um com o outro durante décadas.

Victoria afastou-se um pouco dele para o poder olhar nos olhos.

\- William, quando eu ficar sozinha, daqui a muitos anos, com certeza, eu terei a memória da mais bela história de amor para recordar! E terei a recordação de ter vivido com o melhor homem do mundo…

Um choro soluçado voltou ao rosto dela que a impediu de dizer mais alguma coisa.

A emoção dele cresceu novamente o que fez com que voltasse a apertá-la contra si.

\- Eu não queria preocupar-vos com isto…Sobretudo porque você está grávida e já está sensível o suficiente… - Ele disse na orelha dela.

Ela afastou-se um pouco para o contemplar de novo:

\- Tudo o que o preocupa me interessa! Muito, William. Você sabe disso. E também sabe que eu fico mais aflita quando não sei a razão das coisas que se passam à minha volta do que se for confrontada com elas, mesmo que sejam difíceis.

\- E eu não vou poder acompanhar por muitos anos o crescimento do nosso filho…

\- William, você não é um homem idoso. Ainda tem muitos anos pela frente.

\- Alguns, sim, talvez… - Ele concordou.

\- Tenho que dizer que quando penso na sua ausência… - Ela começou a confessar, mas as lágrimas voltaram a descer-lhe pelo rosto em catadupa.

Depois ela tentou recompor-se e continuou:

\- Não há palavras para descrever a angústia…mas tenho fé de que isso só vai acontecer daqui a muito tempo. Você irá ensinar ao nosso filho tudo o que você sabe: a ler e a escrever, a montar a cavalo, a cuidar de flores…Se for um rapaz poderá ensiná-lo a ser um cavalheiro, como você…e se for uma rapariga irá ensiná-la a dançar…

Perante esta perspectiva William sorriu. Era incentivante e inspirador.

\- Eu preciso de vos dizer uma coisa, Victoria. – Ele introduziu em urgência, como se o tempo se estivesse a escoar.

\- Sim…

\- É importante para mim dizer-vos isto…Eu queria dizer, mas não era capaz, não havia o momento certo para dizer isto… e não queria ter esta conversa agora que você está grávida…

\- Diga, William!

\- E não quero que se ofenda…

Ela movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo e ele começou:

\- Quando ficar sozinha…se aparecer outra pessoa na sua vida…

\- Oh, meu amor, por favor, não diga isso!

\- Por favor, deixe-me terminar! – Ele pediu.

Ela esperou que ele continuasse.

\- Se aparecer outra pessoa na sua vida, se lhe parecer que a poderá fazer feliz, não bloquei essa hipótese, não permaneça agarrada à memória de algo que não voltará mais…

\- William… eu nunca quererei mais ninguém na minha vida. Você é insubstituível! Você é o meu primeiro e único amor! – Ela disse a chorar continuamente.

\- Fico muito feliz por ouvi-la dizer isso, Victoria. Você é o meu último e o meu maior amor! Eu vou amar-vos até ao meu último suspiro! Mas sei que as minhas palavras de hoje vão permanecer na sua memória e que, se as circunstâncias da sua vida as tornarem necessárias, você vai lembrar-se delas.

Misturando as lágrimas de ambos, ela beijou-o na boca, colocando nesse beijo todo o mais puro e profundo amor que lhe tinha.

Com a aproximação do fim da gravidez, Victoria pediu a Lehzen que providenciasse uma ama-de-leite para o bebé. Era um procedimento comum entre as mulheres da alta sociedade terem amas-de-leite para os filhos. Aliás, era um elemento de distinção social. E a ideia de amamentar não lhe era nada apelativa. A duquesa de Kent tinha amamentado Victoria e gostava de invocar esse facto como sinal de interesse pelo bem-estar da filha, mas Victoria sabia que ela o fizera para economizar o dinheiro que gastaria numa ama.

Lehzen certificou-se de encontrar a melhor ama para aquele bebé.

Nas últimas semanas Victoria detestava estar grávida. Estava sempre incomodada, cansada e sentia-se quente o tempo todo. Tinha dores nas costas e o volume e o peso da barriga eram desconfortáveis. E aquela condição tirara-lhe William! O seu próprio corpo não era mais dela, mas daquele bebé que por mais que ela o quisesse não podia deixar de o ver também como um usurpador da sua liberdade na cama. E, felizmente, a relação física dela com William não era como lhe tinham contado que acontecia com a maioria das mulheres, que passavam os longos meses da gravidez sem usufruir dos respetivos maridos! Quer por recomendação da medicina ou da crendice, quer porque os maridos as repudiavam durante esse período. Como é que era possível? Era isso também que a maioria lhe recomendava, que mantivesse o corpo quieto. Mas ela não queria o corpo sossegado! O desejo não diminuía com esta condição, de certa forma tinha-se tornado até mais elevado…E ele correspondera-lhe durante vários meses! Mais do que era recomendado! Mas esse era um segredo só deles. Todavia, ultimamente não. Não havia conforto físico nem tranquilidade emocional para isso.

A rainha queixava-se à camareira dizendo que não fazia ideia que ficaria tão desconfortável. Skerrett dizia-lhe que tinha uma amiga que sentira o mesmo nesta fase, mas que quando segurara o bebé nos braços dissera que todo o cansaço parecia não ter existido. Victoria esperava que assim fosse.

Apesar do filho deles não ser um herdeiro da coroa os súbditos enviavam inúmeros presentes que se acumulavam. Victoria, embora se sentisse lisonjeada enquanto abria presentes com a ajuda de Lehzen – mais ainda porque o filho deles não era um herdeiro – ficava um pouco impressionada com aquilo tudo pois temia que algo pudesse correr mal e que aqueles presentes nunca fossem usados… Também o nome do bebé seria sempre escolhido depois do nascimento, pois nunca se sabia se o recém-nascido ia ou não sobreviver.

A rainha e Lehzen estavam sentadas na proximidade uma da outra a abrir presentes.

\- Eu tenho medo! – Confessou Victoria enquanto observava mais uma roca que chegara.

A baronesa sorriu ternamente.

\- Medo do parto, medo da dor, medo das consequências. Nenhuma rainha no trono deu à luz antes de mim. – Ela concretizou.

A baronesa levantou-se da cadeira, dirigiu-se a ela e abraçou-a dizendo:

\- Também nunca houve uma rainha como a Senhora antes!

Victoria sorriu.

Lehzen continuou:

\- E a Senhora tem muita sorte porque tem o melhor marido do mundo! Um homem que a vê e que a valoriza acima de todas as coisas. Há homens que quando as mulheres ficam grávidas deixam de as ver e apenas olham para elas como navios transportadores de bebés.

Victoria sorriu novamente. Por um lado, porque Lezhen, que sempre ficara apreensiva com Lord Melbourne, agora já achava que William era o melhor dos maridos; e, por outro, porque o que ela dizia era uma enorme verdade. Ele era, de facto, o melhor marido do mundo!

O Dr. Charles Locock vinha ver Victoria com alguma regularidade. Fazia várias perguntas. Ela ficava incomodada com a presença dele. Mas era uma presença necessária. Todavia, além de perguntas, agora ele precisava de se certificar de algumas coisas de forma mais direta para poder prever se tudo iria correr bem durante o parto. Era preciso fazer um exame pelvimétrico e uma palpação abdominal.

O exame pelvimétrico tornara-se um procedimento clínico largamente utilizado. A pelvimetria era uma técnica que começara a ser desenvolvida no século XVIII para conhecer os diâmetros da bacia, tendo em vista os problemas que os estreitamentos ósseos podiam trazer para o parto. Para esse fim, o pelvímetro foi um dos instrumentos criados pelos obstetras para obter as medidas da pélvis feminina com a finalidade de reconhecer viciações que pudessem comprometer o bom andamento do parto.

A palpação abdominal era um método para estabelecer o diagnóstico da gravidez e do parto. As mãos exploradoras do médico percorriam a superfície do abdômen grávido para se certificar da posição do feto.

William assistiu aos exames para que Victoria ficasse mais calma e ambos foram feitos por cima de uma camisa de noite sem mais nenhuma peça de roupa por baixo. Evitava-se o olhar direto sobre o corpo preservando-se, assim, os pudores femininos e dos próprios médicos.

Os resultados eram tranquilizadores. A estrutura óssea de Victoria apresentava as medidas adequadas e o bebé estava na posição desejada, apresentando-se de cabeça para baixo. Para a tranquilizar ainda mais, o médico disse-lhe que a princesa Charlotte devia ter algum problema de saúde prévio ao malogrado parto, pois já tinha sofrido dois outros prematuros antes do episódio fatídico...

Quando ficou sozinha Victoria confidenciou para Achilles:

\- Só quero que isto acabe!

Victoria desejava que o parto decorresse em Brocket Hall. Gostava de associar momentos importantes da vida de ambos àquele espaço e se os seus filhos não iam ser herdeiros do trono não tinham de nascer em Buckingham.

William desaconselhou vivamente. Brocket Hall estava a duas horas de Londres e se houvesse um imprevisto e fosse necessário algo que não existisse lá era difícil resolver a situação.

Ela deduziu que para ele a aproximação do parto também traria apreensão. Ela conhecia bem os factos da vida da sua primeira mulher e dos seus filhos e voltou a lembrar-se das advertências de Emily.

O parto iria decorrer em Buckingham.

Seguindo todas as recomendações, Victoria passou a estar confinada a aguardar a chegada do bebé. E o obstetra passou a dormir no palácio quinze dias antes do momento previsto para o parto.

Dormiam.

Victoria acordou com uma dor abdominal que alastrava às costas. Ficou quieta e calada à espera para ver se passava ou se repetia. Passado algum tempo a dor repetiu. Não quis acordar William e continuou a aguardar. A dor surgiu de novo!

Levantou-se, sentando-se na cama com os pés para fora e chamou:

\- William!

\- Sim, Victoria! – Ele respondeu imediatamente, rodando o corpo para ela.

\- Acho que está na hora!

Ele ajoelhou-se na cama atrás dela e envolveu-a com os braços, colocando-lhe as mãos na barriga.

\- Estou assustada. – Ela confessou.

\- Shhh….eu estou aqui! Acalme-se, meu amor.

Ele movimentou-se na cama e sentou-se ao lado dela.

Ela olhou para ele.

\- O que é que você sente? – Ele perguntou.

\- Dores intensas, espaçadas…

\- Você sabe que tem de ser assim meu amor, mas todas as mulheres passam por isso e todas as pessoas que há no mundo são a prova de que existem partos de sucesso. Tem de pensar que vai correr tudo bem. E daqui a algumas horas já terá passado. O que quer que faça?

\- Chame a Lehzen e diga-lhe para chamar o doutor Locock.

Victoria sentiu que um calor húmido lhe invadia a roupa interior.

William vestiu as calças e a camisa e calçou-se. Beijou a testa de Victoria e saiu por instantes para pedir à baronesa que chamasse o médico e que fosse para o quarto da rainha.

Quando ia no corredor ele pensou: meu Deus, por favor, eu sei que não tenho o direito de te pedir nada, mas fazei com que tudo corra bem!

William voltou para o quarto e Lehzen chegou pouco depois.

Ambos ajudaram Victoria e retirar a roupa interior e a trocar a camisa de dormir.

O palácio acordou! Velas foram acesas, água foi colocada ao lume para ferver, prepararam-se panos em abundância.

Antes do parto não se falara sobre se William ia ou não assistir, mas para ele era absolutamente natural ficar. Desta vez, era uma questão que nem se punha. Para Victoria também era óbvio que ele estivesse ali.

Ela voltou a meter-se na cama, recostada sobre as almofadas, com Lehzen sentada à sua esquerda e William à direita.

As contrações e, por consequência, as dores iam-se repetindo de forma espaçada.

Quando o médico chegou, com a sua assistente, a Sr.ª Lilly, esta inteirou-se da situação. Restava esperar que a natureza evoluísse.

O quarto foi rapidamente preparado para o parto. Dispuseram-se bacias, água, toalhas, panos e instrumentos diversos para funções duvidosas. E destinou-se uma bacia para lavar o bebé após o nascimento e uma mesa coberta com um lençol para o colocar. Skerrett ficou disponível aguardando ordens para ajudar no que fosse necessário.

As contrações começaram a tornar-se menos espaçadas entre si, mais intensas e mais longas pelo que Victoria começou a ter mais dificuldade em suportá-las.

Quando a dor atingia o pico Victoria agarrava a mão de William que suportava a força que ela fazia nele e beijava-lhe a testa acalmando-a.

Talvez alguém naquele quarto achasse que ele não precisava de estar ali, mas ele não era uma pessoa convencional, a relação dele com Victoria não era convencional e ninguém se atreveu a dizer nada.

A situação estava a tornar-se mais dolorosa para Victoria e William estava a ficar cada vez mais incomodado. Além disso, ela estava tensa, com os músculos retesados, assustada, na expectativa do que aconteceria a seguir, fixada na dor que se intensificaria. E aquela posição deitada de costas, apoiada nas almofadas, mas firme na cama, com as pernas imobilizadas estava a deixá-lo sem paciência. Aquilo não podia facilitar a evolução do processo!

\- Dr. Locock, eu peço desculpa, mas vamos ter de mudar os procedimentos. – Disse William de forma educada, mas muito determinada.

Victoria olhou para ele.

\- Como, Vossa Alteza? – Perguntou o médico surpreendido.

Como é que o marido da rainha podia achar que percebia mais de partos do que ele? O doutor questionou-se.

\- Sabe como é que as mulheres davam à luz até há quase duzentos anos atrás? – Perguntou William.

O médico mostrou-se surpreendido com a pergunta, mas respondeu:

\- Sentadas, de pé… de cócoras…

\- Exatamente! Não lhe parece uma forma mais natural e adequada para apressar o processo e minimizar a dor?

\- Bem…esse não é o procedimento mais usual hoje em dia…E talvez essas posições não sejam as mais dignas para Sua Majestade…

\- Por favor, Dr. Locock! Quando se trata de dar à luz as mulheres são todas iguais! – William exclamou, um pouco exasperado com esta intenção de introduzir protocolo num ato desta natureza.

\- O que Vossa Alteza sugere, então? – O médico perguntou num tom que revelava que se sentia a ficar sem pontos de referência para atuação.

William explicou:

\- De acordo com as observações que foram feitas o parto ainda vai demorar. Então eu vou movimentar Sua Majestade para fora da cama e colocá-la numa posição mais adequada para lhe aliviar a tensão. Se não se importa, para que Sua Majestade fique mais à vontade, eu vou pedir que saiam todos durante algum tempo e voltarão a entrar quando eu chamar.

O médico movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo e saiu acompanhado pela assistente e seguido por Skerrett.

Lehzen olhou para William com ar preocupado e perguntou:

\- Vossa Alteza, tem a certeza do que vai fazer?

Ele respondeu:

\- O meu instinto diz-me que sim, Baronesa.

Depois ele olhou para a Victoria e disse suavemente:

\- Meu amor, eu acho que se você se levantar e se colocar numa posição em que tenha as costas na vertical vai ser mais fácil, mais rápido e menos doloroso. Vamos tentar?

Ela movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

Com a ajuda de William e de Lehzen, um de cada lado, Victoria colocou-se de pé ao lado da cama.

\- Por favor Baronesa, pode abrir um lençol no chão e depois deixar-nos sozinhos durante algum tempo? – Pediu William. – Eu voltarei a chamá-la.

Lehzen fez o que ele pediu e saiu.

William queria ficar sozinho com Victoria para poder descontraí-la fisicamente e acalmá-la emocionalmente. Seria impossível conseguir isso com ela deitada na posição anterior e com tanta gente dentro do quarto.

\- Vamos andar um pouco? – Ele perguntou num tom encorajador.

Ela começou a caminhar, apoiada nele, afastando-se da cama. Depois pôs-lhe as mãos nos ombros e encostou o rosto ao peito dele.

Ele colocou os braços à volta da cintura dela.

Ficaram ali assim, com ela balançando-se apoiada ou gemendo de dor a espaços, ao ritmo das contrações.

Do lado de fora da porta do quarto, a duquesa de Kent queria entrar. Lehzen informou-a de que não podia.

\- Quer dançar comigo, meu amor? – William perguntou num intervalo das contrações.

Ela riu com ar de quem perguntava: - Agora? Acha mesmo?

\- Lembre-se do baile da coroação. Quando eu coloquei a minha mão na sua cintura pela primeira vez, nós dois dançando no salão… os dois sozinhos na galeria, você dizendo que queria dançar comigo a noite toda… agarrada a mim… - Ele lembrou.

A voz falhou-lhe, emocionado com a recordação. A primeira vez que ele percebera que os sentimentos dela por ele eram da mesma natureza que os dele por ela…O medo e a angústia que tinham começado nessa noite…

Ela olhou para ele.

\- Oh, William…Só você para me lembrar de uma coisa dessas neste momento…Tão boas recordações!

As lágrimas dela correram-lhe pelo rosto.

Ele beijou-lhe as lágrimas e depois beijou-a na boca suavemente.

\- Porque é que você não me beijou naquela noite no corredor? – Ela perguntou. - Estávamos sozinhos…

\- Você sabe que naquela época eu não podia fazer isso…Não foi por falta de desejo…

Victoria sorriu.

William continuou:

\- Eu amo-vos, meu amor! Além de Augustus, você é a coisa mais importante que eu tive em toda a minha vida! Você e o bebé que vai nascer agora…

Do verde translúcido dos olhos dele as lágrimas rolaram também.

Ela abraçou-o com intensidade e exclamou:

\- Oh, meu querido, meu amor, eu amo-vos tanto! Não há palavras! Não existe nenhum homem mais maravilhoso no mundo!

Victoria começou a soluçar.

A seguir ela sentiu outra contração e gritou de dor.

Ele estendeu o braço direito e puxou uma cadeira para junto do lençol estendido no chão.

\- Apoie as mãos nas costas da cadeira e coloque-se de cócoras, eu ficarei atrás de si a ampará-la. – Ele indicou.

Victoria fez o que William lhe dizia: colocou as mãos nas costas da cadeira e baixou-se ficando de cócoras apoiada na cadeira e com o corpo por cima do lençol.

Ele ajoelhou-se atrás das costas dela e encostou o corpo ao de Victoria. Meteu as mãos por baixo da camisa de dormir e passou-as pela barriga dela.

O toque das mãos dele era quente, terno e apaziguador, como sempre. Ela sentiu-se aliviada. Depois ele passou-lhe a mão direita pelas costas subindo e descendo repetidamente.

Ela voltou a gritar de dor.

\- Pense em Brocket Hall…Nas flores…nas estufas… nas gralhas… no lago… em nós dois, lá… O primeiro beijo no topo das escadas, a primeira vez na nossa cama, a noite de núpcias… - Ele falou lentamente.

A voz dele era terna e macia. Um sussurro suave que a acalmava e a emocionava ao mesmo tempo.

\- William… Assim eu vou chorar de novo…

\- Então chore, meu amor…chore!

\- Mas não é da dor…

\- Eu sei…

Ela começou a soluçar outra vez e um pouco depois informou:

\- Não consigo estar mais nesta posição, tenho de me ajoelhar…

Victoria colocou-se de quatro no chão e depois sentou-se ficando com os joelhos dobrados e os calcanhares debaixo das nádegas. Continuava a chorar.

Ele permanecia atrás dela, com a mão direita nas costas dela. Com a esquerda puxou-lhe o cabelo para trás e encostou a cabeça à dela chorando também da emoção do momento.

\- Eu quero levantar-me. – Ela pediu.

William ajudou-a a levantar-se do chão.

Ela voltou a apoiar-se nos ombros dele permanecendo de pé.

As contrações eram agora regulares, mais fortes e mais longas. Por isso o queixume dela intensificou-se.

As águas rebentaram provocando a expulsão de fluido.

Alguém bateu na porta.

William deu autorização para abrirem.

Lehzen pediu desculpa e perguntou se podia entrar, pois estava a ficar aflita do lado de fora.

Ele permitiu que ela entrasse e pediu-lhe que chamasse o médico também.

Lehzen entrou seguida pelo médico, pela sua assistente e por Skerrett.

Era necessário verificar a dimensão da dilatação e a posição da cabeça do bebé.

Victoria tinha cada vez mais dores e não se sentia confortável a expor-se daquela forma. Muitas mulheres recusavam essa observação médica, mas ela sabia que tinha de permitir esta humilhação e o facto de ser a assistente do médico a observá-la era um pouco mais tranquilizador. Mas se as coisas se complicassem e se fosse necessário usar instrumentos o médico teria de agir.

Victoria sentiu outra contração e gritou:

\- Mãe!

A duquesa entrou apressada no quarto.

Victoria apercebeu-se que havia mais pessoas lá fora e perguntou:

\- O que estão eles aqui a fazer?

Ela sabia que era costume que houvesse individualidades no exterior do quarto para testemunhar o nascimento e o sexo de um herdeiro ou a morte desde ou da progenitora. Mas neste caso o bebé dela não era um herdeiro…

William procurou a melhor forma de responder:

\- Em caso de substituição…

O bebé que ia nascer não era herdeiro, mas a mãe era rainha e se falecesse teria de ser substituída. Por isso, o Primeiro-Ministro – Robert Peel – o arcebispo de Cantuária e o bispo de Londres aguardavam lá fora. As portas do quarto deviam estar abertas, de acordo com a ancestralidade do ritual arcaico, mas, nesta circunstância, ninguém ousou nessa ação.

Ao entrar no quarto a duquesa de Kent mostrou um ar chocado pelo que os seus olhos viam: Victoria de pé agarrada a William, a camisa de noite manchada, o quarto num desarranjo...No entanto, tentou manter a calma e aproximando-se de Victoria pegou na mão esquerda dela e disse de forma terna:

\- Drina, minha filha…Vai correr tudo bem!

Por alguma ligação emocional inexplicada aquela palavras tiveram efeito positivo sobre Victoria.

De acordo com o procedimento médico usado, Vitoria foi deitada transversalmente na cama, apoiada em almofadas, com as pernas fletidas, cobertas com um lençol, para que a assistente do médico a pudesse observar.

Tinha 8 dedos de dilatação. Era preciso aguardar por cerca de 10 dedos.

As dores continuavam a intensificar-se.

William estava junto de Victoria, sentado na cama, agarrando-lhe na mão direita.

Victoria sentia vontade de fazer força para se libertar da pressão, mas foi aconselhada a esperar.

Passado algum tempo a Sr.ª Lilly voltou a verificar a dilatação. Atingira os 10 dedos. As contrações eram quase sem intervalos. Agora era preciso fazer força.

William colocou-se em cima da cama, amparando Victoria nas costas para lhe manter o tronco mais elevado e para que ela estivesse mais apoiada. Colocou-lhe os braços por baixo do peito.

O médico deu indicações sobre a respiração e Victoria começou a fazer força.

Por indicação do médico, Lehzen e Skerrett colocaram-se uma de cada lado da rainha para lhe suportarem as pernas e os pés, de modo servirem de apoio à força que ela fazia, facilitando o processo de expulsão.

Victoria procurou as mãos de William para apertar, entrelaçando os dedos, o que a ajudava a suportar o pico da dor e da elevação do ventre, que endurecia de espasmo. Mas as dores no baixo-ventre agudizaram-se, como um rompimento das entranhas, como se o bebé a estivesse a partir ao meio! Os gritos eram agora frequentes e o aperto que ela exercia nas mãos dele era intenso e aflitivo.

Se ele pudesse transferir para si pelo menos parte daquele sofrimento… Era uma sensação estranha estar ali tão perto dela e não poder ajudar, não poder fazer nada para lhe minimizar a dor!

Victoria continuava a fazer força.

\- Eu não aguento…- Disse ela em desespero.

\- Aguenta sim. Você aguenta tudo, meu amor! - Disse William enquanto lhe afastava os cabelos da fronte suada.

\- Faça força, Majestade. – Ordenou o médico.

\- Eu não consigo… Eu tenho frio.

\- Consegue sim, Victoria! Vamos, faça força! – William insistiu, afagando-lhe o tremor intenso, enquanto Lehzen trazia um xaile para a aconchegar.

O doutor dava indicações sobre a respiração.

Victoria esforçou-se para fazer mais força.

As contrações duravam agora mais tempo e tinham intervalos muito menores, ela estava cansada e o medo era uma eminência! E se ela não fosse capaz de expulsar o bebé?

Vendo que ela estava a fraquejar William disse-lhe:

\- Meu amor, você nunca desiste!

\- Não, eu nunca desisto!

\- Eu, aqui e agora, sou a prova que você nunca desiste.

\- Sim, você, você é a prova…- Ela disse ofegante, tentando controlar a respiração. Fez mais força.

As contrações eram intensas e o esforço, físico e emocional, era cada vez mais elevado. Ela esforçou-se novamente.

Porque é que fazer filhos, com o homem certo, era algo tão bom e colocá-los no mundo era tão doloroso?

A pressão e as dores eram agora também na parte mais baixa, no fundo de si mesma.

\- Está quase, Majestade… - Disse Lehzen para lhe dar alento.

A duquesa de Kent não dizia nada porque não era capaz…

\- Estou a ver a cabeça do bebé. – Disse a Sr.ª Lilly.

\- Está quase meu amor! Faça mais força! – William incentivou-a novamente.

Victoria insistiu.

A cabeça do bebé foi expulsa.

O médico pediu que deixasse de fazer força e, lentamente e com cuidado, o corpo do bebé foi puxado pela Sr.ª Lilly.

Victoria sentiu a libertação completa daquele volume.

\- Já nasceu Victoria! – William exclamou quando viu claramente todo o corpo do bebé.

Ela suspirou em alívio. Finalmente a espera de meses e o sofrimento físico tinham acabado! E ela estava viva e aquele bebé também!

-É uma menina, Majestade. – O médico informou imediatamente.

Enquanto limpavam os fluídos do nariz e da boca do bebé, William e Victoria choravam, bem como a duquesa de Kent e Lehzen. Skerrett tentava disfarçar a emoção.

O som do choro do bebé foi ouvido pela primeira vez.

O médico cortou o cordão umbilical e ia entregar o bebé a Skerrett para que fosse limpo.

\- Eu quero vê-la! – Pediu Victoria num tom de uma ordem régia, o que espantou de algum modo todos os presentes, incluindo William.

Perante a determinação da rainha, o médico colocou a bebé em cima do corpo de Victoria o que permitiu que ela e William lhe vissem o rosto pela primeira vez.

\- Oh, meu amor, nasceu…- Disse ela acariciando a cabeça da filha recém-nascida.

William acariciou também a cabeça pequenita da bebé. Tocou-lhe pela primeira vez, como quem toca em algo precioso e frágil e que tem medo que se parta. Queria falar para Victoria, mas não foi capaz.

\- A bebé tem de ser limpa, Drina… - Advertiu a duquesa.

Victoria fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

O médico retirou-lhe o bebé do colo e levou-o para que o limpassem.

William conseguiu então falar:

\- Está tudo bem, minha querida…Você e a nossa filha. Você é maravilhosa! - Disse ele beijando-a na testa.

William saiu de cima da cama deixando Victoria apoiada em almofadas.

As contrações leves e espaçadas promoveram a expulsão da placenta daí a meia hora. O sangramento era em quantidade normal não inspirando cuidado.

Tinham passado 12 horas.

Victoria foi limpa e trocou de roupa com a ajuda de Lehzen e de Skerrett.

William foi trocar de roupa também.

Embora não fosse um herdeiro os sinos de Londres tocaram a anunciar o nascimento.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Victoria estava metida na cama, recostada em almofadas e continuava a sentir algumas dores.

A bebé, já limpa e vestida, e depois de ter mamado na ama-de-leite, foi trazida para o colo da mãe.

Ela não sabia muito bem como pegar na filha recém-nascida, mas fez o melhor que o seu instinto lhe ditou. Por todos os medos associados, ela tinha sido renitente à gravidez e sentira-se a dar um salto no escuro naquela experiência de ser mãe, mas agora ali estava ela com um bebé nos braços que teria de cuidar e educar. Felizmente, o seu amantíssimo marido iria fazer isso com ela.

William foi sentar-se na cama ao lado de Victoria. Ele estava encantado olhando a bebé que acariciava nas mãos e no rosto.

\- Estou tão feliz, minha querida, de vos ter comigo e de ter essa bebé! – Ele disse beijando-lhe a testa.

\- Achou mesmo que eu deixaria George ser rei? – Ela perguntou.

Ele riu.

\- Ela é tão linda, meu amor, como você! – William exclamou.

\- No fundo você não preferia um rapaz?

\- Não. Eu nunca pude desfrutar de ter uma filha… Esta menina é um tesouro…

\- Talvez da próxima vez seja um rapaz.

William ficou surpreendido com a hipótese de outro bebé ser colocada por ela com esta naturalidade. Disse:

\- Talvez…Mas isso não importa.

Ficaram ambos em silêncio a observar aquele pequeno ser rosado.

Victoria sempre achara que os bebés recém-nascidos não eram bonitos e pareciam-lhe um pouco escorregadios, mas havia algo neste bebé que era especial… Vendo que o pouco de cabelo da bebé se revelava escuro ela observou:

\- Eu acho que ela tem o seu cabelo porque eu, quando era pequena, tinha o cabelo louro.

\- Mas deveríamos chamá-la Victoria, como uma grande rainha! – Sugeriu William.

\- Não, eu tenho outra sugestão.

\- Qual?

\- Alice…

William olhou para ela e sorriu.

\- Você disse-me uma vez que gosta muito do nome Alice. – Ela explicou.

\- Se a minha primeira filha tivesse sobrevivido ter-se-ia chamado Alice.

\- Então será Alice.

\- Alice Victoria, pode ser? – Ele propôs em alternativa.

\- Se você gosta, assim será!

Continuaram a observar a bebé que dormia. Ainda não permitira perceber a cor dos olhos, que após o nascimento tinham-se mostrado acinzentados. Deveriam ser claros, como os de pais, ou azuis ou verdes… Agora já existia uma sensação de alívio para ambos, de que toda a preocupação já tinha passado.

\- Nós acasalámos ao mesmo tempo das gralhas e eu acho que ela foi concebida numa gaiola de pássaros. – Disse Victoria sorrindo.

\- Provavelmente…

\- Tenho sono. – Ela informou.

\- Então durma, meu amor. Eu vou levar a bebé.

William beijou a testa de Victoria, pegou em Alice e movimentou-se no sentido de sair do quarto.

Enquanto fechava os olhos para adormecer Victoria ainda observou como ele fazia aquilo com naturalidade, como tinha jeito para pegar na bebé…

Depois de deixar Alice no berçário, William seguia no corredor quando ouviu chamar atrás de si:

\- William!

Reconhecendo de imediato a voz familiar, ele virou-se para trás:

\- Emma…

Ela aproximou-se dele sorrindo e observou:

\- Vejo que está feliz!

\- Muito Emma, mas não me peça para explicar como nem para medir o quanto…

Ela voltou a sorrir mais profundamente e disse:

\- Queria dar-lhe os parabéns! Acho que agora já conseguiu alcançar tudo aquilo de que precisava para se sentir realizado e tranquilo…

\- É verdade Emma! Acho que nunca lhe agradeci convenientemente todo o auxílio que nos prestou sempre que foi necessário e que permitiu chegar até hoje…

\- Você sabe que não precisa de agradecer. Sabe que sempre teve em mim alguém devotado e que eu fico contente se puder vê-lo feliz…

William sorriu. Ele sabia que assim era.

Emma aproximou-se mais dele, esticou-se um pouco e deu-lhe um beijo na face do lado direito. Depois afastou-se rapidamente, mas ele ainda percebeu que ela segurava as lágrimas nos olhos.

Só Emma poderia ter feito aquilo…

Uma vez sozinho no escritório, sentado à sua secretária, depois de todas aquelas horas de tensão e expectativa, William sentiu-se descomprimir. Embora fosse necessário esperar pela evolução da bebé e da mãe nos próximos dias e meses, o momento mais difícil e mais perigoso já tinha passado. O martírio da dor para ela já estava ultrapassado e Victoria comportara-se muito bem. E o medo da morte no parto de qualquer um dos dois seres que mais importavam já não existia. Ele mantivera aquela pose de força e tranquilidade quando ela precisara, mas agora parecia que todo o medo reprimido estava a escorrer de si.

Lembrou-se do passado: de Caro, de Augustus, da filha recém-nascida que falecera…Do intervalo de tempo na sua vida entre a perda de todos eles e o aparecimento de Victoria. Do tempo que mediou entre a entrada dela na sua vida e a chegada de Albert. Naqueles dias aflitivos com a presença do príncipe em que ele achara que ela o iria pedir em casamento…E depois a terra balançara debaixo dos seus pés no dia em que ela o informou que não casaria com Albert! E algum tempo depois o mundo girara, no dia em que ele se permitira ser homem, em vez de ser apenas o estadista, e a possuíra pela primeira vez em Brocket Hall! De lá para cá ele vivia no paraíso terrestre! E hoje a filha de ambos nascera…E mesmo agora tinham existido as palavras de Emma no corredor... Ele não precisava de mais!

William apoiou os cotovelos na secretária, colocou as mãos no rosto e permitiu-se chorar até que todas as lágrimas tivessem secado.

Ao final da tarde, recostada na cama, Victoria pensava no mais recente acontecimento da sua vida. Além do medo da morte e das dores que fora preciso suportar achara que o parto era uma coisa repugnante. Sentira-se uma vaca a parir num estábulo! Esvaída em fluídos e sangue, uma rainha era igual a uma indigente. Não havia dignidade naquele ato brutal! O embaraço de se expor ao olhar de gente alheia à sua intimidade que perscrutava dentro do seu corpo…

Mas agora sentia-se liberta daquela agonia. Os meses de incómodos com a gravidez, o terror antecipado do parto e a dor e a humilhação do momento! E agora poderia voltar aos braços de William como mulher! Apesar das dores que sentia podia dizer que tinha o corpo saudoso dele! Havia demasiado tempo que não se entregava e que não recebia… Era preciso aguardar que o tempo de resguardo tivesse passado, claro, mas assim que fosse possível…

William entrou no quarto.

Victoria sorriu de imediato para ele.

Ele recostou-se na cama do lado direito dela dizendo:

\- Vim agora do berçário! A nossa filha dorme tranquilamente.

Victoria agarrou a mão esquerda dele e disse:

\- Foi muito importante ter você aqui sempre comigo…

\- Eu nunca vos abandonaria.

\- Você conseguiu descontrair-me e depois deu-me a força necessária…

\- Você comportou-se muito bem, meu amor! Se achar melhor eu posso dormir noutro quarto hoje, ou posso ficar aqui numa poltrona, para o caso de você precisar de algo…Você sabe como eu tenho experiência de dormir em poltronas…

Victoria franziu a testa enquanto ele falou e depois disse:

\- Por favor, William durma comigo na nossa cama! Eu quero você junto de mim. E acho que as suas costas já estão desabituadas de dormir em poltronas…

\- Eu só não quero magoar-vos…

\- Você nunca me magoou, não será agora que vai fazê-lo… Sentir-me-ia perdida nesta cama se você não estivesse aqui.

Ele passou-lhe uma madeixa de cabelo para trás da orelha esquerda e disse:

\- Serei muito cuidadoso então…

Daí a cinco dias era dia de Natal. Mas este ano os dias festivos coincidiam sempre com momentos complicados… No dia do aniversário de Victoria não existira festa porque ela tinha acabado de descobrir que estava grávida e tinha enjoos, agora que era Natal acabava de ter um bebé e tinha de se manter metida na cama… Os bebés eram mesmo uma limitação… Ela achava que o Natal era uma época bonita e mágica e recordava os natais em Kensington. Não lhe davam muita liberdade e era mandada para o quarto cedo, mas gostava de observar o teixo iluminado e decorado, e existiam sempre alguns doces e presentes. Agora que ela já era adulta e autodeterminada podia demorar-se no jantar o tempo que desejasse e organizar a decoração e os presentes como mais lhe aprazia. Mas não este ano! Existia uma árvore no salão de baile, para apreço pela corte, e existiriam presentes e um jantar no qual ela não participaria.

William teve de marcar presença no jantar, onde estariam familiares de ambos os lados e membros da Corte. Sobretudo agora que a integração dele no papel de marido da rainha estava a evoluir muito favoravelmente. Ele tinha de ser anfitrião nestes eventos. Mas assim que possível retirou-se para estar com Victoria.

Ele entrou no quarto com a mão direita atrás das costas e Victoria sorriu percebendo imediatamente que ele trazia alguma coisa para ela.

Estendendo o braço quando chegou perto dela, ele disse:

\- O meu presente…para si…

Victoria agarrou a caixa que William lhe mostrava e abriu-a, enquanto ele se sentava na cama do lado direito dela.

Ela abriu a caixa e, surpreendida, abriu a boca.

\- Oh, William! É linda!

O presente era uma pulseira de ouro, de bracelete larga, composta por várias peças trabalhadas, ligadas entre si, e que terminavam num medalhão oval no qual se encontrava um retrato em miniatura de William. Era um tipo de joia comum na época, o tipo de peça que permitia transportar o retrato do noivo, do marido ou dos filhos, um presente frequente entre familiares, mas Victoria ainda não tinha nenhuma com o retrato do marido.

\- Quando Alice crescer, mandarei fazer uma joia para si com o retrato dela. – Disse William.

Victoria sorriu, virou-se para ele, colocou-lhe a mão esquerda no rosto e beijou-o apaixonadamente.

\- Muito obrigada! Estou felicíssima com o seu presente. Mesmo estando de cama garanto que este é o melhor Natal da minha vida, porque é o primeiro em que eu tenho você como meu marido. E temos a nossa filha…

\- Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da pulseira e garanto que este também é o meu melhor Natal! Eu tive os melhores presentes que podia desejar: Alice e você aqui ao meu lado.

\- Mas os seus presentes ainda não acabaram. – Disse Victoria. – Eu também tenho um presente para si!

William olhou para ela com ar intrigado.

\- Para mim? Como é que você tratou dessa questão? Já sei, teve algum assistente…Eu diria uma assistente. Alguém com quem você andou a combinar coisas nas minhas costas… - Ele disse rindo.

\- Você sabe que nós temos bons amigos! Emma ajudou-me, claro. Mas eu já tinha feito a encomenda há algum tempo, antes do parto…

\- Encomenda?

\- Está ali no armário. – Disse Victoria olhando para o fundo do quarto. – Se não se importa, tem de ir buscar, porque não me deixam levantar da cama.

William levantou-se e foi ao armário buscar uma caixa muito maior e mais pesada do que a que ele tinha trazido para Victoria.

\- É melhor colocar em cima da mesa. – Sugeriu Victoria.

William fez o que ela disse. Colocou a caixa em cima da mesa e abriu-a. Lá dentro estava um raro e belo conjunto de secretária: tinteiro de vidro com tampa em prata; e suporte de tinteiro e de caneta, caneta de aparo, mata-borrão, espátula para abrir cartas, palmatória e porta fosforeira, todos em prata integral. As peças eram todas decoradas por um friso trabalhado. Ele pegou na espátula para abrir cartas e, enquanto observava o desenho do friso no cabo, voltou para junto de Victoria sentando-se novamente na cama.

\- Isto são amores-perfeitos! – Ele constatou.

\- Não é só você que sabe o significado das flores…

Ele percebeu que ela estava a transmitir uma mensagem, a de que o amor que tinha por ele nunca seria esquecido. Que era um amor poderoso, cujas recordações permaneceriam no pensamento. Pousou a espátula em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira e abraçou-a, deixando o corpo escorregar na cama para ficar deitado ao lado dela.

Ela constatou que ele tinha percebido o significado.

\- Você consegue sempre surpreender-me com presentes tão bonitos e tão significativos! – Ele exclamou.

\- Posso dizer o mesmo de si!

Eles amavam-se tão profundamente, a realização do seu casamento tinha sido tão difícil, a sua relação era tão aprazada, que todos os presentes que pudessem dar um ao outro eram a expressão materializada desse sentimento e nunca seriam suficientes para demonstrar toda a força do afeto mútuo.

Victoria teria de se manter na cama durante duas semanas. A bebé era-lhe trazida algumas vezes por dia.

Quando a bebé não estava com Victoria, William ia ao berçário frequentemente para ver Alice… Lehzen e a ama achavam um pouco incómodo aquela presença constante, mas a baronesa esforçava-se por entender.

Quando não estava no berçário, William passava horas a fazer companhia a Victoria. Ela sentia-se completamente enternecida com as atenções dele para com ela e para com a bebé. Não seria possível encontrar cuidador mais doce ou mais sensato. Ele só a deixava para fazer as refeições, que por vezes acabavam por partilhar no quarto, ou se era inevitável ter de sair do palácio.

O mordomo mandou um lacaio ao berçário avisar Sua Alteza de que o Primeiro-Ministro e o duque de Wellington o esperavam no escritório.

Ele questionou-se sobre o que quereriam dele Peel e Wellington, enquanto se deslocava ao encontro dos seus velhos adversários políticos com quem mantinha uma relação polida.

Quando entrou no escritório notou que havia preocupação no semblante de ambos.

\- Uma boa tarde senhores… Por favor sentem-se. – Disse William entrando no escritório e cumprimentando ambos de forma afável.

Os dois homens disseram algumas palavras de circunstância em forma de cumprimento e sentaram-se na frente da secretária de William, enquanto ele se instalava na sua cadeira.

William fez um gesto com as mãos e colocou uma expressão no rosto de quem esperava que eles falassem.

\- Nós viemos aqui porque achamos que podemos estar na eminência de um desastre… - Começou Peel.

\- Um desastre? - Perguntou William, esperando que eles concretizassem.

\- Elphinstone deu a ordem de retirada de kabul, as nossas tropas devem chegar a Jalalabad dentro de um mês… – Continuou Peel.

\- Em Janeiro o clima é muito frio e por todo o Passo Khyber eles estarão em fila única sendo muito fáceis de emboscar. – Acrescentou Wellington, numa oportunidade para demonstrar rapidamente as razões do perigo naquela retirada.

\- Receio não haver alternativa. – Peel interpôs. – Elphinstone crê que Kabul é indefensável. Eles não têm escolha! E há garantia de passagem segura…

\- Mas eu não teria fé em promessas afegãs… - Expressou Wellington.

William sentiu-se apreensivo perante aquela possibilidade. Disse:

\- Compreendo, senhores. E essa perspectiva deixa-me bastante preocupado. Mas…porque quiseram comunicar-me pessoalmente essa situação? Eu não tenho funções políticas…

\- Sua Majestade a rainha… O momento é delicado… Não sabemos se devemos transmitir-lhe isto… - Explicou finalmente Peel.

William percebeu o problema deles. Deu-lhes a solução:

\- Bem, eu acho que a rainha deve ser informada de tudo o que se passa. Ela não está doente, nem é uma criança, apenas teve um bebé…Mas podem ficar descansados que eu mesmo transmitirei esse assunto, garantindo que ele seja gerido da melhor forma.

À noite, enquanto jantava com Victoria no quarto William começou:

\- Recebi uma informação muito importante hoje.

\- Uma informação? Sobre o quê? De quem?

\- De Peel e Wellington.

\- Eles estiveram aqui no palácio? E porque vieram falar consigo?

\- Pobres homens, eles estavam aflitos… Victoria, você sabe, a sua condição de mulher e rainha ainda deixa alguns homens desconfortáveis. Eles não sabiam se lhe deviam comunicar a notícia que tinham, uma vez que você está em recuperação do parto, e pediram a minha ajuda…

Victoria fez uma expressão de indignação contra aquela atitude de quererem preservá-la só porque ela era mulher, e tinha tido um filho… Afastando-se da mesa e recostando-se para trás na cadeira, como quem se preparava para um embate, disse:

\- Muito bem, William! Eu já percebi! Mas o que é que eles lhe disseram?

\- Elphinstone vai retirar de kabul para Jalalabad porque o local é indefensável e foi-lhe dada garantia de passagem segura…

\- Mas? – Ela perguntou notando a paragem dele no discurso.

\- O clima e o território são hostis. O frio e a possibilidade de uma emboscada colocam o nosso exército em perigo. Wellington não acredita em promessas afegãs…

Victoria sentiu um aperto no estômago e disse:

\- Compreendo. Se o duque o diz…Eu acredito muito nele.

\- Eu também. – Confirmou William.

\- Você quer-me dizer que devemos preparar-nos para a possibilidade de termos más notícias…

\- Infelizmente!

Victoria sorriu para William. Ele não lhe sonegava informação! E não a tratava como um ser frágil que precisava de ser protegido de todas as tempestades. Ele protegia-a! Sempre! Muito! De forma que a fazia sentir absolutamente segura! Mas ele sabia fazer isso sem nunca a tratar como se ela fosse uma criança, ou um ser fraco ou ignorante.

\- Obrigada William, por me colocar a par desta situação!

Ele sorriu de volta e concluiu:

\- Você é a rainha!

Para surpresa de todos, a duquesa de Kent mostrou-se uma avó muito afetuosa, cativada por aquele pequeno ser chamado Alice. Clarence House distava de Buckingham dez minutos a pé o que permitia à duquesa visitar o palácio com frequência. A relação com Victoria também estava mais terna e a aceitação de William como genro era agora algo mais natural.

Após duas semanas Victoria saiu da cama, mas as recomendações médicas e das mulheres à volta exigiam que não fizesse esforços, que não se cansasse e que não saísse do palácio. Deslocar-se implicava, inclusive, o uso de uma cadeira com rodas que permitia que fosse empurrada pelos corredores, mas que exigia que fosse carregada para subir e descer degraus. A vida era um tédio!

Agora que já tinham passado quinze dias desde o parto e que tudo parecia bem, William foi a Brocket Hall. No regresso trouxe um ramo de lírios brancos para Victoria. Símbolo da maternidade e também do matrimónio e da inocência. O gesto conseguiu arrancar-lhe um sorriso e, depositadas numa jarra de cristal, as flores trouxeram alegria à sua vida de confinamento.

Embora não pudesse sair, aos poucos Victoria retomou a atividade política no que dizia respeito a assuntos de secretária. Mas William ajudava bastante com as caixas vermelhas dos despachos. Lia documentos, fazia uma síntese oral do seu conteúdo, redigia cartas… No entanto, ele nunca se sobrepunha, não tentava controlar as coisas. Dava opinião sobre possíveis decisões, mas deixava a escolha nas mãos dela. Um marido "principezinho", jovem e inexperiente, sentir-se-ia inseguro na sua posição de quem "era o marido, mas não o dono da casa" e poderia aproveitar esta fase, em que Victoria estava a recuperar do parto, para tomar as rédeas do poder. William não fazia isso. Ele nem era inseguro, nem precisava de se afirmar. Não queria ser chefe nem rei. Não, ele não só não governava por ela, como a ajudava a fazer isso da melhor forma. A realização dele estava nela, em que ela brilhasse como rainha! O que havia entre eles era um equilíbrio perfeito e aquela completude inexplicável!

Estavam ambos na mesma mesa a trabalhar em conjunto quando o Primeiro-Ministro foi anunciado pelo mordomo.

Peel entrou com um ar aflito e disse:

\- Vossa Majestade! Vossa Alteza!

William pensou no que os nervos faziam ao homem. No passado Peel já o tinha tratado de formas rudes no Parlamento e agora aqui estava ele a usar "Vossa Alteza"! Peel mudava de cor na presença da rainha, sem saber como agir e o que dizer a um monarca mulher. E alguma coisa devia ter acontecido para mostrar aquele ar esbaforido como se tivesse vindo a correr da Casa até ao palácio.

Perante o semblante dele Victoria e William levantaram-se, preocupados, das respetivas cadeiras.

\- Sir Robert…O que se passa? – Perguntou a rainha.

Peel olhou para William como quem pedia autorização para falar.

Ele fez-lhe sinal afirmativo com as sobrancelhas para que falasse.

\- Lamento dizer, Senhora, mas o pior aconteceu…

\- O quê? O que aconteceu? – Victoria perguntou inquieta.

William já supunha o que Peel diria a seguir.

\- Apesar de ter sido garantida passagem segura na retirada de Kabul, as nossas tropas foram emboscadas perto de uma vila chamada Gandamak… - Informou Peel.

\- E?

\- Perdemos 4.500 soldados, Senhora! Europeus e indianos…

Victoria sentiu o estômago apertar.

William pensou como tinham sido erradas as perceções do que se passava no terreno no início da guerra. E ele fora um dos responsáveis por elas…

\- Eles estavam acompanhados por 12.000 civis…famílias dos soldados britânicos e indianos, trabalhadores, servos, seguidores de campo…Mulheres e crianças…

\- E essas pessoas…

\- Foram todos massacrados, Senhora! Mais de 16.000 pessoas…

William fechou os olhos.

O chão parecia fugir debaixo dos pés de Victoria.

Peel continuou:

\- Talvez alguns tenham sido capturados… Não há números certos… Pelo que sabemos neste momento apenas um soldado britânico sobreviveu: o cirurgião assistente William Brydon.

Victoria tinha as lágrimas nos olhos, mas ela não se podia permitir chorar.

Sentou-se na cadeira colocando os olhos no chão.

William posicionou-se atrás dela e colocou-lhe a mão direita nas costas.

\- Obrigada, Sir Robert! – Victoria agradeceu num tom que fez com que o primeiro-ministro percebesse que ela devia querer ficar sozinha e era melhor sair.

Peel fez uma vénia e retirou-se fechando a porta.

William passou a mão pelos ombros nus de Victoria enquanto passava para a frente dela. Ajoelhou-se e abraçou-a ao mesmo tempo que ela se lhe lançou nos braços. Era extraordinário como ele sabia dar resposta àquilo que ela precisava em cada momento. Ela precisava que ele a abraçasse e ele abraçou-a. Simplesmente.

Victoria chorou sobre o ombro esquerdo de William. Só na frente dele ela podia chorar.

\- Desculpe, Victoria! - Ele pediu. - Fui eu que os mandei para lá…

Victoria abanou a cabeça em sentido negativo e disse:

\- Você não podia prever… Os relatórios dos nossos enviados no terreno, antes de a guerra começar, indicavam que esse era o caminho certo…

\- Este é o pior desastre militar britânico… - Disse William.

\- Eles eram os meus soldados… eles estavam lá em nome da coroa que eu uso na cabeça, eles estavam lá por mim… - Victoria soluçou.

Confortaram-se mutuamente naquele abraço. Duas pessoas que partilhavam a mesma história de vida e a mesma história política. Parecia que assim até era menos pesado de suportar. Ele sabia exatamente o que ela sentia, o que era ter a responsabilidade de vidas nas mãos. Nenhum outro homem, vindo de outro estado, sem funções de governo, perceberia isto. A vida dela com tal marido seria uma solidão. Mas não com William!

Ao fim de uma semana a andar sobre rodas Victoria rejeitou a cadeira e passou a deslocar-se por si! Já não suportava mais aquilo! Ela não era uma inválida! Lehzen recorreu a William na busca que este imprimisse sensatez na rainha, mas ele apoiou a decisão de Victoria. Ele deixava-a ser como ela era. Um espírito livre. Ele tinha o conhecimento perfeito dela, o que mais ninguém alcançava…

A notícia da derrota no Afeganistão começou a espalhar-se. A crítica política ao partido que estava no governo quando a guerra tinha sido iniciada e aos ministros da época começou a circular no Parlamento, nos jornais, em panfletos, nas ruas… Melbourne e Palmerston eram os nomes atacados. A Grã-Bretanha tinha sido humilhada em Gandamak. O exército britânico tinha sido derrotado por tribos com apenas uma dúzia de mosquetes entre eles!

Victoria quis falar com Wellington. Sempre admirara o velho marechal porque quem tinha muito respeito e em quem acreditava. Desde criança que ouvira contar as histórias das suas façanhas militares. E sentia que ele admirava a sua condição de mulher e rainha. Esperava que ele, como homem de guerra que era, tivesse a capacidade de acalmá-la sobre este assunto.

Se ela pudesse sair falaria com ele no jardim para arejar a cabeça. Mas ela não podia. Recebeu Wellington na sala verde.

A rainha e o distinto marechal estavam sentados na frente um do outro.

Wellington observava o semblante preocupado da rainha. Tão jovem, tão bonita (Melbourne era definitivamente um sortudo) e com tanto peso para carregar…

\- E Elphinstone? – Perguntou a rainha.

\- Do que é possível saber continua cativo dos afegãos. A liderança deste homem é um exemplo notório de como a ineptidão e a indecisão de um oficial superior pode comprometer o moral e a eficácia de um exército inteiro. Um tolo, que em vez de sair de lá ficou indeciso até a neve chegar… Elphinstone não conseguiu liderar os seus soldados, mas fatalmente exerceu autoridade suficiente para impedir que nenhum de seus oficiais exercesse o comando apropriado em seu lugar…

\- Mas houve mais alguns sobreviventes…

\- Parece que sim, alguns que chegaram a Jalalabad depois de Brydon e alguns outros que foram capturados pelos afegãos… O Afeganistão é um lugar miserável, Senhora, abandonado por Deus! Nada além de pedras, areia e membros de tribos que lutam como tigres! Deveríamos tê-los deixado como estavam… Quem não morreu às mãos dos afegãos morreu de frio, de doença e de fome…Houve quem tivesse perdido os dedos por causa do frio…

Victoria ficou impressionada pela descrição e percebeu a crítica implícita à decisão de iniciar a guerra, mas apreciava a franqueza de Wellington. Ele não a tratava de forma diferente por ser mulher.

\- E agora, duque? – Perguntou a rainha.

\- Agora é preciso lamber as feridas, levantar a cabeça e caminhar em frente…

\- Mas o que aconteceu…é uma perda demasiado pesada para a Inglaterra...

\- Isso é inegável! Mas desastres desta natureza sempre aconteceram ao longo da História, em vários estados do mundo…Não somos os únicos, nem os primeiros, nem os últimos a passar por isto.

Victoria pensou que, dito assim, até parecia simples.

\- Mas como é que este desastre pode ser superado, como é que os meus súbditos vão ultrapassar isto? – Perguntou ela.

\- Da forma que sempre foi feito no passado…fazendo mais guerra. Peel já começou essa discussão com os seus ministros, deverá falar convosco em breve. Vamos mandar uma expedição a Kabul, numa campanha punitiva.

\- Vingança? – Perguntou Victoria, com ar alarmado.

\- Vingança, Senhora! Agora não há mais nada que possamos fazer… E isso permitirá aplacar, em parte, o coração dos homens…

O médico recomendara abstinência nas seis semanas após o parto.

Victoria estava ávida de William e da plenitude que só encontrava nos seus braços, do prazer da sua pele a alastrar sobre a dela. Não havia palavras para descrever o turbilhão de sensações que se espalhavam pelo seu corpo quando estava debaixo dele! Não precisava de mais nada senão do deleite de se encaixar nele! Sem amarras! Pensava na satisfação que sentia todas as vezes que ele lhe tocava, concentrado só nela e na intensidade dos gemidos que ela produzia com a boca colada ao seu ouvido. Queria entontecê-lo ao passar-lhe a língua pelo peito e pelo pescoço, enredar-lhe o corpo com a nudez das pernas abertas para o receber, tornar a revolver-se com ele na cama ou no chão, na escuridão da noite, à luz das velas ou só com as labaredas da lareira do quarto a crepitarem. Desejava voltar a apreciá-lo de olhos fechados, a flutuar na exuberância do regozijo vibrante, perdido nela. Já passara tanto tempo! Antes e depois do parto… Mas era preciso esperar.

Ao fim de um mês, que pareceu demasiado longo, Victoria tinha finalmente autorização para sair do palácio, o que já era uma conquista. Ela gostaria de correr no jardim ou de se lançar a cavalo, para comemorar o fim do confinamento, mas era preciso passar por uma cerimónia de purificação após o parto que lhe parecia roçar os limites da descriminação. Porque é que ela estava impura? Porque era mulher? Porque tivera um filho? Não havia volta a dar. Se queria voltar à sociedade teria de ser de novo recebida na Igreja, como lhe explicou a duquesa de Kent.

Victoria submeteu-se à cerimónia na igreja, ajoelhada perante o altar, com o Arcebispo de Cantuária de pé na sua frente dizendo algumas palavras e abençoando-a. Atrás de si assistiam William, a duquesa de Kent, a duquesa de Buccleuch, Emma, Lehzen e mais alguns membros da corte. Ela notou as palavras do arcebispo quando ele disse que agradecia ao Senhor por tê-la livrado da dor e do perigo do parto e por expulsar dela o pecado. Pecado? Porque é que o que ela fazia com William, que dera origem à filha de ambos, era considerado pecado? Pecado? Era uma bênção! Isso sim! O Arcebispo não percebia nada!

A primeira coisa que Victoria fez depois disto foi correr a cavalo pelo parque com William a seu lado!

NOTAS:

Caros leitores, escrever esta história tem sido um prazer e saber que há pessoas que têm prazer em lê-la torna este processo ainda mais maravilhoso. Mas eu devo avisar que Amar em Brocket Hall está a caminhar para o fim...Perguntei-me se devia ou não fazer um aviso prévio, mas quando lemos um livro também sabemos que ele está a chegar ao fim e por isso achei que era justo fazer este aviso.

Eu quero agradecer à pessoa que tem deixado comentários, pois esta plataforma não me permite responder a quem comenta, mas não está inscrito na plataforma. Fico feliz que você esteja a gostar da minha história e percebo o seu pedido para que os filhos de Victoria e William possam herdar o trono, mas à luz da lei isso não é possível. Acredite que eu estudei todas as formas para que isso fosse possível, mas não é.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Victoria colocou a correspondência em dia escrevendo cartas à irmã Feodora e à prima Maria, rainha de Portugal, dando conta dos acontecimentos das últimas semanas.

William estava no berçário outra vez, num número de vezes que ele não saberia contar, e observava Alice a dormir tranquilamente no berço coberto por cortinas brancas translucidas. Ele gostava de ficar lá sozinho, em silêncio, apenas a observá-la.

Victoria espreitou à porta. Era fácil saber onde ele estava quando não estava no escritório. Lá estava a silhueta elegante de costas! De calças, camisa, colete e botas de montar. Nem sequer se descalçara depois de regressar do passeio a cavalo!

Ela caminhou até ele e abraçou-o encostando o rosto às costas acetinadas do colete. Respirou fundo, inspirando-o. Haveria de ter nela o cheiro dele para sempre… Depois passou para o seu lado direito, enquanto ele lhe colocava o braço sobre os ombros.

Ficaram os dois entrelaçados em silêncio a olhar Alice.

O batizado dos recém-nascidos devia ocorrer com poucos dias de vida, mas, nas classes altas, para que a mãe pudesse assistir à cerimónia, esperava-se entre seis semanas a dois ou três meses. O batizado da bebé iria decorrer no dia do primeiro aniversário do casamento de William e Victoria, a 8 de fevereiro.

\- É preciso finalizar a escolha dos padrinhos. – Disse William.

\- Então… nós já concordámos com os seus irmãos, Emily e Frederick, o meu tio Sussex e a minha tia Adelaide.

\- E a sua mãe, Victoria! – Ele acrescentou num tom de ligeira repreensão, pela tentativa dela de que a duquesa de Kent ficasse fora da lista.

\- Sim, e a minha mãe…

Ele suspirou, olhou para ela e explicou:

\- Eu compreendo a sua angústia com o passado, mas eu acho que você deve promover uma relação diferente com ela no presente e no futuro. Na medida que for possível, Victoria…Eu também não espero que vocês se tornem as melhores amigas.

Victoria acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

\- E eu acho que há outra pessoa que você devia convidar. – Ele introduziu.

\- Quem?

\- O seu tio Leopold…

Victoria libertou-se de William, fez um ar surpreso e perguntou:

\- O rei dos belgas? Até parece que você não sabe qual foi a posição dele quanto ao nosso casamento e como ele saiu zangado de Londres a última vez que aqui esteve porque eu não lhe fiz a vontade e me casei com o seu sobrinho favorito…

\- Você não sabe, mas ele foi a minha casa antes de nós nos casarmos… - Contou William.

Ela estava perplexa quando perguntou:

\- O meu tio foi a sua casa? E você nunca me contou? O que é que ele queria?

\- Pedir-me para que eu desistisse e não me casasse consigo.

\- E o que é que você fez?

\- Eu casei consigo! – Disse ele sorrindo.

Victoria riu desconcertada. Ele conseguia sempre fazer baixar a ebulição quando os nervos dela começavam a subir!

\- Isso, eu sei, William! Mas que argumentos é que ele usou e como é que você lhe respondeu?

Ele suspirou. Naquela época não tivera coragem de repetir aquela conversa com Victoria, mas agora já passara muito tempo. Afastou-se do berço para evitar que a conversa acordasse Alice e explicou:

\- Ele disse-me que eu devia pensar bem no que estava a fazer porque eu era demasiado velho e que isso não seria bom para si. Se eu vos amava não devia trazer-vos o transtorno da idade e … da solidão… Além disso, também disse que você era muito jovem e por isso volúvel nos seus sentimentos. Que estaria apenas encantada por mim e que isso poderia passar rapidamente…

William não podia contar a Victoria que Leopold tinha chegado a insinuar que ela o poderia trair, o que a deixaria furiosa.

\- Como é que ele pôde dizer-vos essas coisas? - Victoria perguntou chocada.

\- Eu disse-lhe que não desistiria, pois acreditava nos seus sentimentos e queria partilhar o máximo que me fosse possível da vida consigo. – William terminou.

\- E depois disso você ainda quer que eu o convide para padrinho de Alice? – Ela perguntou indignada.

\- No fundo ele gosta de si! Você sabe que isso é verdade. O que ele estava a fazer era por gostar de si, embora isso estivesse a cegá-lo…E ele nunca esqueceu Charlotte…

Victoria olhou para William surpreendida.

Ele continuava:

\- Você e Albert eram a incorporação do sonho dele de reinar na Inglaterra em conjunto com a princesa Charlotte.

\- Como é que você sabe isso? – Ela perguntou admirada.

\- Porque nós falámos sobre isso.

\- Estou a ver que a sua conversa com o meu tio foi profunda…

\- Foi. Por isso lhe digo: convide-o para padrinho de Alice e vai ver que ele aceita. A esta hora ele já percebeu que a pressão que fez foi exagerada, a birra por causa de Albert já passou e ele precisa de uma forma de reatar o relacionamento com a sobrinha que adora.

Victoria ficou pensativa. Disse:

\- Eu gostava dele. Durante anos ele era a única figura mais próxima de um pai que eu tinha. Nós escrevíamo-nos com regularidade. Ele acompanhou a minha vida e era um bom conselheiro. Mas a questão do casamento separou-nos…Ele sempre quis que eu casasse com Albert…

\- É bom que você se reconcilie com ele pois um dia ele pode ser necessário por motivos políticos ou familiares. E eu não quero que você tenha a relação com o seu tio quebrada por minha causa…

\- Não é por sua causa, William! Foi por minha causa! E por causa da incompreensão dele…

\- Tem razão, mas você entende o que eu quero dizer. O pior que pode acontecer é ele recusar… Mas, nesse caso, a culpa da vossa relação continuar deteriorada não é sua…

\- Você tem razão. Pode ser uma boa ideia. Eu vou escrever-lhe. – Victoria concordou sorrindo.

Naquele outro dia a meio da tarde Victoria estava no banho. A banheira no meio do quarto e ela dentro dela, de costas para a porta. Vestia uma camisa comprida de tecido fino, que lhe preservava a nudez total, mas que lhe expunha os ombros, e descansava, de olhos fechados, num momento de evasão.

Sentada num banco atrás dela, Skerrett passava-lhe o cabelo molhado com um pente…

William, apenas de calças e camisa, entrou sem fazer barulho.

A camareira pressentiu alguém entrar e olhou para trás.

Ele sorriu para ela e fez-lhe sinal com a cabeça para que saísse.

Ela levantou-se e ele estendeu-lhe a mão para que lhe desse o pente.

Skerrett entregou-lhe o pente – enquanto ele voltou a sorrir em agradecimento – e saiu do quarto. Não pôde deixar de sorrir para si própria.

William tomou o lugar da camareira e principiou a passar o cabelo de Victoria com o pente.

Ela notou que Skerrett parara e que depois a força que era exercida sobre o seu cabelo mudara. Era gentil, mas mais vigorosa.

Mas antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma observação William disse:

\- Tem de providenciar uma banheira maior, meu amor.

Ela abriu os olhos e, de imediato, virou o corpo de lado e a cabeça para trás a sorrir para ele:

\- William!

\- Victoria… - Ele pronunciou calmamente com uma expressão de adoração.

\- Porque é que eu tenho de providenciar uma banheira maior? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

Ele olhou para os lábios dela. Ansiou por desalinhar-lhe o desenho perfeito daqueles lábios com o ardor dos beijos.

\- Porque nesta não cabemos os dois…- Respondeu, aparentemente imperturbado.

Ela sorriu divertida e movimentou-se, sentando-se dentro da banheira, virada para ele, com as pernas dobradas debaixo do corpo.

Ele olhou para o torso dela molhado, visível através do tecido ensopado que se lhe colava à carne e a fazia transparecer. O volume dos seios salientes e evidentes por baixo do tecido…

\- Você queria tomar banho comigo? – Ela perguntou com ar provocador.

Ele movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo e ela viu-lhe o olhar de desejo que lhe lançava e que lhe incendiava os sentidos. Mesmo agora, molhada e dentro de água.

\- Então eu providenciarei uma banheira com tamanho suficiente para nós dois… - Victoria sugeriu.

Ele continuava imóvel a apreciá-la com o mesmo olhar abrasador.

\- Mas se você não pode entrar, eu posso sair. - Ela concluiu enquanto se colocou de pé dentro da banheira com a intenção de se retirar do seu interior.

Ele levantou-se de rompante, acompanhando o movimento dela e agarrou-a de forma impetuosa, ao que ela correspondeu de igual maneira. Abraçaram-se e beijaram-se descontroladamente! A boca dele nela era inesperada e quente!

Alguma da água da banheira saltou sobre a tapeçaria do quarto.

O cabelo e o corpo dela a escorrer água que passava para o corpo dele, ensopando-lhe a camisa e as calças ainda lhe inflamava mais a vontade. Enquanto continuava a beijá-la ele fez rolar o tecido encharcado da camisa para cima, passando-lhe as mãos pelas coxas molhadas, de onde escorriam gotas de água, numa urgência sequiosa de se fundir nela.

William agarrou Victoria pela cintura e elevou-a no ar retirando-a da banheira e pousando-a no chão, enquanto ela lhe segurava rosto com ambas as mãos e se beijavam.

Mais água foi derramada na tapeçaria.

Aquela imprevisibilidade e toda aquela ânsia dele deixavam-na extasiada.

Ele encaminhou-a de costas até à cama, beijando-a e palpando-lhe todas as partes do corpo à sua mercê.

Sentir as mãos dele na coxas e nas nádegas era uma coisa sublime!

\- Eu tive tantas saudades suas… - Victoria confessou numa voz que se lhe sumiu.

William arrastou com a mão direita a colcha da cama para baixo, expondo os lençóis, e fê-la deitar sobre a mesma na diagonal.

Ela era tão deliciosa assim! Totalmente molhada! Uma sensação nova! Passava-lhe as mãos pelo corpo e beijava partes da pele dela completamente expostas e outras partes através do tecido molhado e pegado à carne. Não sabia qual era, das duas, a melhor sensação. Queria possui-la de qualquer maneira, com ou sem camisa! Puxou os ombros da camisa para baixo violentamente, expondo-lhe os seios para poder mergulhar o rosto neles. Inevitavelmente, da força exercida, o tecido rasgou-se.

Victoria ardia de desejo por aquele homem extasiante! Agora ela estava livre, tinha o seu corpo de volta só para si. Sentia que amava a filha de ambos, mas os últimos meses tinham sido um desconforto e o seu corpo reclamava por William! Abandonava-se à loucura de tanto o amar!

As solas das botas, que ele não tivera oportunidade de descalçar, deixavam traços de terra e pó nos lençóis brancos.

Ele elevou o corpo, ajoelhou-se e despiu a camisa.

Ela ergueu-se na cama e desbotou-lhe as calças.

Ele arrastou-se para fora da cama para se descalçar e despir o resto da roupa. Depois voltou a deitar-se sobre ela desfrutando-lhe dos seios com a boca. Empurrou-lhe a camisa para cima até ao baixo-ventre. Agora tinha o melhor de dois mundos! O contacto direto com a pele dela nos seios, nos ombros, nas pernas e nas nádegas e o tecido molhado na barriga e nos braços. Ela cheirava a uma manhã de Primavera, quando o Sol desperta após a chuva ter caído sobre um campo de flores! Elevou o corpo e meteu a mão direita no meio das pernas dela. Não foi gentil na abordagem. Pressionou-a bruscamente, empurrando-a alguns centímetros para cima ao longo da cama.

Victoria contraiu os músculos pélvicos em exaltação.

Ele questionou-se se toda a humidade que sentia na mão era da água do banho ou dela. Percebeu que eram ambas misturadas. Queria enfiar-se inteiro dentro dela, fazê-la gritar debaixo dele!

Ela tinha as pernas abertas e fletidas. A boca aberta numa súplica sem palavras, enquanto ele lhe palpava e beijava o corpo todo.

William agarrou as ancas de Victoria, levantou-as um pouco do colchão e num único movimento brusco enterrou-se nela. Agora ela estava liberta e ele podia usá-la sem reservas!

Victoria soltou um grito baixo e abafado pela entrada de rompante, que a fez sentir cada polegada a abrir em segundos de uma forma algo arrepelada. Mas ela aguentaria tudo, queria que ele a fodesse memoravelmente. O corpo dela aceitou-o!

O fervor dos beijos!

\- Você é tão bom! – Ela exclamou.

Ele emitiu um ronco no ouvido dela cuja vibração excitante Victoria sentiu na pele da orelha.

\- Oh, é tão grande! – Victoria murmurou no ouvido dele.

\- Você gosta? Hum? Você está a gostar? – Perguntou ele enquanto se movimentava dentro dela. A voz rouca de desejo.

\- Eu adoro! É tão grosso…eu estou tão dilatada…

Ele adorava senti-la à volta dele, ela sabia tão bem! E era tremendamente excitante que ela lhe contasse ao ouvido o que sentia pelo prazer que ele lhe dava.

\- E o que mais você sente? – Ele perguntou enquanto voltava a embater nela.

Ela estava a senti-lo todo! Agora de uma forma mais macia. Enchendo-a! O corpo dela em regozijo numa doce agonia…

\- E é longo…está todo dentro de mim…lá, naquele sítio…

Ele voltou a embater nela, penetrando-a até ao limite.

\- Onde?

\- No topo! No mais profundo de mim… Onde é melhor sentir-vos…

\- Aqui? É aqui? – Ele perguntou voltando a entrar nela completamente em cada novo impulso das ancas.

\- Oh! Por favor! Mais, mais, mais… - Ela implorou.

\- Você quer mais? – Ele perguntou trespassando-a violentamente.

Cada vez mais rápido! Cada vez mais forte! A impetuosidade, a paixão com que William sempre devorava o corpo dela…

William pensou que não podia esvaziar-se nela! Não podia!

Victoria pousou a mão esquerda aberta sobre a almofada ao lado da cabeça.

Ele entrelaçou a mão direita na dela apertando-a.

Ela beijou-lhe o ombro esquerdo. Sabia que ele iria sair dela antes do fim.

A carga enérgica dele sobre ela e a energia propagada entre eles crescia. Era tão carnal, tão cru!

Não, neste momento ela não queria que ele saísse! Não era a mesma coisa! Não era completo! Não era uma troca justa nem uma entrega total! E ela queria sentir a vibração dele dentro dela naquele momento final! E o bálsamo quente que a inundava e que escorreria dela…

Ela percebeu que estava vindo, lento e gradual, e que quando chegasse seria forte!

\- Vem aí William…Eu estou a chegar lá! – Ela avisou sorrindo de olhos fechados.

\- Venha-se, meu amor…- Ele incentivou-a. – Para mim…só para mim…- Voltou a pedir.

\- Finalize dentro de mim! Por favor! – Ela pediu.

Dentro dela? Na realidade as sensações de William eram desordenadas e o pensamento caótico naquele momento. Isso seria tão bem vindo!

Ele desenfreou o corpo e sobretudo a mente.

Victoria sentiu-se atingir o topo da elevação e correr sobre o planalto!

\- Oh, Deus! William! - Ela gritou espetacularmente, apertando-lhe o ombro esquerdo com força e beliscando-lhe a carne.

William sentiu-a retesar-se à volta dele sugando-o, levando-o a um clímax intenso que lhe fez perder a noção de si mesmo, perdido nela, esgotando-o.

Era estelar!

Ela apertou o corpo dele com as pernas, prendeu-o dentro de si e ficou a tremer em réplicas…

O rosto dele era de satisfação. No dela havia gratidão!

Momentos depois ela movimentou as pernas soltando-o.

Ele permaneceu sobre ela durante algum tempo a normalizar a respiração. A cabeça apoiada sobre o travesseiro, encostada ao lado esquerdo do rosto dela.

Com o corpo de William no meio das suas pernas fletidas, ela sentia-se deliciada com o toque e o calor da pele dele ao longo do corpo. Mesmo nas partes onde o tecido da camisa ainda se interpunha entre eles. O cheiro familiar e inebriante da transpiração… Beijou-lhe o pescoço transpirado e colocou a mão direita na cabeça dele afagando-a carinhosamente. Adorava dar-lhe mimo depois dele a ter possuído. Amava-o ainda mais no fim de cada sessão em que ele a deixava completamente saciada. Como poderia não amá-lo ainda mais depois disto?

Ele adorava que ela fizesse aquilo. Aquele gesto simples tinha sobre ele um efeito confortante inexplicável.

Ela pensou que esta era uma espécie de outra primeira vez. Uma renovação, um reinício.

Passados uns instantes ele saiu de dentro dela e deitou-se de costas na cama ao seu lado esquerdo.

\- Desculpe… - Ele pediu quando conseguiu falar.

\- Pelo quê, meu amor? – Ela perguntou elevando o corpo e colocando-se de lado apoiada no cotovelo para olhar para ele.

\- Se fui demasiado brusco… eu não pensei em si…

\- Pareceu-lhe que eu me sentia incomodada?

\- Não… - Ele respondeu pegando com a mão esquerda numa madeixa de cabelo dela e enrolando-a no dedo indicador.

\- Então…E se eu estivesse desconfortável teria dito, não?

\- Claro. Mas foi um pensamento que me ocorreu, agora, de repente. É a primeira vez que o fazemos depois do parto…Mas eu estava louco de desejo para vos ter outra vez…

\- E eu estava doida para vos sentir em mim de novo. Só pensei que isso podia acontecer logo à noite…

Ele sorriu.

Ela continuou:

\- Mas assim foi bastante mais surpreendente… e excitante…

Beijaram-se.

\- Foi... – Disse ele. – E eu não podia aguardar até logo…Mas não esperava que você quisesse… tudo…

\- É mais gratificante assim! E as minhas regras ainda não voltaram, eu ainda não devo poder conceber novamente…

William entendeu a lógica subjacente, embora não tivesse a certeza de que ela estivesse certa…

Victoria continuou:

\- Não há nada mais belo do que isto! Nada mais belo do que você!

\- E nunca existiu nenhuma mulher que eu pudesse amar e desejar mais do que você, Victoria!

Acariciando-lhe o rosto com a mão direita e perscrutando minuciosamente a beleza de cada vinco do rosto dele, ela disse:

\- Não há nada melhor do que quando você me toca por dentro…

Beijaram-se de novo.

\- Vou ter de chamar a Skerrett, o meu cabelo deve estar uma lástima, tem de ser desembaraçado e já começou a secar… - Victoria disse de volta à realidade da situação.

\- Você está linda! Como sempre…

\- E há uma bagunça molhada para secar neste quarto… - Ela acrescentou sorrindo.

A resposta que chegou de Leopold era positiva como se nada tivesse acontecido no passado. William tinha razão!

Poucos dias depois chegou Leopold!

Victoria esperava-o sozinha nos seus aposentos para tornar as coisas mais íntimas e mais fáceis de gerir. Recebê-lo na sala do trono seria demasiado formal e constrangedor. Fizera isso quando ele viera a Londres dizer barbaridades sobre o seu casamento, mas nessa altura precisava da majestade que o trono lhe dava para se impor sobre a vontade do tio. Um trono que William tão carinhosamente fizera substituir porque o do seu velho tio William IV era demasiado alto para ela!

Leopold foi anunciado e entrou sorrindo, embora fosse notório que o fazia para disfarçar o nervosismo.

Dirigiu-se a Victoria dizendo:

\- Minha sobrinha!

Enquanto ele beijava Victoria na face ela retornou:

\- Tio Leopold.

\- Parabéns à jovem mãe! Não imagina como fiquei feliz quando recebi a sua carta e… o convite…

\- Obrigada! Fico feliz que tenha aceitado.

\- Eu gostaria muito de conhecer a sua filha, também é minha sobrinha, e calculo que seja um bebé adorável…

\- Ela é!

Ficaram uns segundos em silêncio. Então para quebrar o momento Victoria perguntou, apontando para um canapé:

\- Não se quer sentar?

O rei da Bélgica acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Victoria sentou-se e ele imitou-lhe o movimento.

Leopold achou que não podia mais evitar aquela conversa. Começou:

\- Victoria, minha querida, você sabe que eu sempre quis o melhor para si…

\- Eu sei tio. – Ela respondeu com sinceridade na voz.

\- Por isso…Você sabe…Eu fui renitente em apoiar o seu casamento com…Lord Melbourne. Existiam todas as contrariedades, que você também conhece…Mas hoje eu já ultrapassei esse facto e eu acho que eu talvez tenha exagerado…Bem, eu queria pedir-lhe desculpa…

\- Sabe, você só está aqui porque o meu marido me pediu para que eu o convidasse… - Victoria esclareceu vincando a expressão "meu marido".

Leopold abriu ligeiramente a boca, surpreso.

Ela continuou:

\- Se fosse apenas por mim, não me teria lembrado de vos convidar. Mas porque William é um homem bom, sensato e com mais capacidade de perdoar do que eu, falou comigo sobre si e mostrou-me como o gesto mais nobre e cristão seria eu fazer alguma coisa para que pudéssemos reatar o nosso relacionamento.

Leopold estava sem palavras. Afinal a ideia do convite não tinha sido da sobrinha e, além disso, ainda tinha de suportar o facto de ter sido uma ideia de Melbourne.

Victoria terminou:

\- No entanto, eu considerei que ele tinha razão e senti em mim também essa vontade, de que pudéssemos retomar a nossa relação suspensa. Afinal já passou muito tempo…E, antes da questão do casamento, nós fomos muito próximos…

Leopold sentiu-se mais tranquilo. E tinha de dizer algo simpático. Com o qual até sentia que concordava neste momento:

\- O seu marido parece ser mesmo um bom homem!

Victoria sorriu.

Leopold retribuiu agarrando as mãos dela.

Ambos notaram que ele tinha acabado de reconhecer qualidades em William.

\- Bem, agora eu gostaria de ver Alice. – Leopold pediu, para terminar a conversa e, enquanto se levantava, acrescentou: - E também Lord Melbourne…

Victoria levantou-se do canapé e informou-o:

\- Alice está no berçário, eu vou mostrar-lhe, e William deve estar no jardim…

William estava, de facto, no jardim. Neste momento, de pé junto do lago observando os cisnes. Saíra do palácio, pois além de querer deixar Victoria sozinha para se reconciliar com o tio também considerava que se Leopold quisesse falar com ele tinha de o procurar. Não lhe ia facilitar a tarefa com um encontro casual num qualquer corredor do palácio.

Após ter conhecido Alice no berçário, Leopold apareceu sozinho ao encontro de William e, um pouco constrangido, disse:

\- Lord Melbourne…

\- Vossa Majestade!

\- A minha sobrinha disse-me que o encontraria aqui…

\- Já me encontrou, então…Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem.

\- Ah, sim, eu fiz…Vim agora do berçário. Dou-lhe os meus parabéns, tem uma filha adorável…

\- Obrigada, Majestade!

Leopold ganhou fôlego e depois continuou:

\- Lord Melbourne, eu acho que lhe devo um pedido de desculpa…Da última vez que nos vimos eu descontrolei-me, disse coisas que não devia…Mas eu só queria o melhor para Victoria e você sabe, tão bem como eu, que havia muitas condicionantes entre vós…

William suspirou e disse:

\- Embora a sua posição me dificultasse o casamento com a sua sobrinha, e ainda que ela se estivesse a tornar extremada, acredite que, no fundo, eu compreendi o que o movia… Hoje nós já estamos casados, já temos uma filha… Já não há motivo para que não se possa superar esse momento do passado.

\- Eu também acho que não… - Leopold concordou aliviado e continuou: - E…também agradeço que tenha promovido a reconciliação entre mim e Victoria…Ela contou-me…

\- É como lhe digo, já não há motivo para manter a distância. – William rematou.

O pintor Charles Robert Leslie tinha perguntado a William se podia pintar o batismo. Ele colocou o assunto à decisão de Victoria que concordou que o artista o fizesse.

O vestido de batismo de Alice foi encomendado em cetim branco adornado com rendas finas de Honiton, a mesma localidade que tinha fornecido as rendas do vestido de noiva de Victoria.

Mas a peça mais esplendorosa, encomendada propositadamente para o batismo, foi a Lily Font, uma fonte batismal em prata dourada pedida aos ourives _Edward Barnard and Son_ s. Estruturada como uma taça com pé, na base distribuíam-se três "putti" sentados a tocar arpa e o bordo da taça estava adornado com nenúfares, símbolo da pureza.

O batismo aconteceu à noite na sala do trono. Este foi removido para a ocasião e foi substituído por um altar temporário feito a partir de uma placa proveniente da Capela Real. A fonte foi colocada em cima de uma mesa do tempo de George IV e distribuíram cadeiras da mesma época.

A cerimónia foi presidida pelo Arcebispo de Cantuária e a água usada era proveniente do rio Jordão.

Estavam presentes os padrinhos: Emily Palmerston e Frederick Lamb, a duquesa de Kent, o duque de Sussex, a rainha viúva (Adelaide) e o rei Leopold. Também os cônjuges destes: Lord Palmerston, Alexandrina e a duquesa de Inverness. E ainda outros convidados entre os quais Robert Peel e o duque de Wellington; Frances e Robert Jocelyn; Emma Portman, a duquesa de Buccleuch, Harriet Sutherland e os respectivos maridos; e Lehzen.

Charles Leslie foi admitido na cerimónia para fazer um esboço a partir do qual pintaria o retrato do batismo, mas o artista teria de continuar a fazer estudos sobre a bebé, a rainha e os padrinhos nos meses que se seguiriam.

A bebé foi nomeada Alice Victoria Elisabeth. Alice era o nome preferido de William. Victoria era o nome da mãe e poder-se-ia dizer que também homenageava a avó materna. Elisabeth era o nome da falecida mãe de William, com quem ele, ao contrário de Victoria, tivera uma relação próxima.

Seguiu-se um jantar.

Mais tarde, depois de já todos terem saído, William resolveu passar no berçário para ver Alice antes de ir dormir.

Quando se aproximava da porta teve a sensação de que um anjo cantava em alemão no berçário:

"Guten Abend, gute Nacht,  
mit Rosen bedacht,  
mit Näglein besteckt,  
schlupf′ unter die Deck!  
Morgen früh, wenn Gott will,  
wirst du wieder geweckt..."

("Boa noite, boa noite,  
com rosas coberta,  
com cravos adornada,  
deslize sob as cobertas.  
Amanhã de manhã, se Deus quiser,  
você vai acordar mais uma vez. …")

William sorriu e não entrou.

Quando Victoria chegou ao quarto, em camisa de dormir e robe, ele já estava metido na cama recostado nas almofadas com um livro aberto na mão.

Ao vê-la entrar ele fechou o livro que colocou-o em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira.

Ela despiu o robe, que atirou para cima de uma cadeira, descalçou os chinelos e lançou-se-lhe nos braços ficando deitada sobre ele.

William envolve-a pela cintura e disse:

\- Pareceu-me ter escutado um anjo a cantar no berçário…

Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele e perguntou sorrindo:

\- Você ouviu-me cantar para Alice?

Ele movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente.

\- É uma antiga canção popular alemã que a Lehzen costumava cantar para mim. E você não entrou?

\- Não, eu quis deixá-la sozinha a desfrutar da nossa filha…Eu já passo muito tempo no berçário…

\- Mais do que eu você quer dizer…

\- Sim, mais do que você… Mas isso é porque a nossa filha foi um sonho impossível para mim durante muitos anos e eu tenho um passado de perda de filhos que você não teve…Então, eu preciso muito dela…

Victoria beijou-o ternamente e disse:

\- Eu não desejei a nossa filha tanto quanto você, não passo muito tempo no berçário, mas eu gosto muito dela…

\- Eu sei, Victoria!


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

William regressou da visita às obras do Palácio de Westminster onde se construíam de novo, desde 1840, a Câmara dos Lordes e a Câmara dos Comuns, depois do incêndio de 1834. Ele próprio tinha ajudado a salvar uma parte do edifício e agora estava a acompanhar a sua reconstrução, dirigida pelo arquiteto Charles Barry.

Victoria estava sentada nos seus aposentos a ler, acompanhada por Achilles que dormia junto dela numa almofada.

Ele entrou, despiu casaco, que colocou nas costas de uma cadeira, e informou:

\- As obras estão em andamento, mas ainda vão passar muitos anos até estarem concluídas…Mas estive a ver a planta com o arquiteto e dentro de uns dois anos você já poderá colocar a primeira pedra da torre…

\- Você quer dizer, da minha torre? – Victoria perguntou sem olhar para ele.

\- Sim, da Torre Victoria, onde iremos colocar os livros e os documentos na esperança de que não voltem a arder…

Vendo que ela não levantava os olhos do livro ele aproximou-se, sentou-se ao lado dela no canapé, espreitou para as páginas e perguntou:

\- O que está a ler?

 _-_ "The Old Curiosity Shop".

\- Dickens? – Ele perguntou num tom de desagrado.

\- Sim… - Ela respondeu, sabendo que ele não gostava do autor, nem dos livros que ele escrevia.

\- Não me parece uma boa escolha…

\- Eu sei que você não gosta dele…Mas o livro é muito interessante e está inteligentemente escrito… Nesta edição de 1841 há uma ilustração onde eu apareço com os trajes de coroação e também Edward Oxford, você já viu? – Ela perguntou enquanto virava o livro para ele para mostrar o desenho.

\- Isso não me interessa, Victoria! – Ele exclamou com ar aborrecido e acrescentou: – Ele só escreve sobre a escória da sociedade…

\- William! Antes de nós casarmos você criticou "Oliver Twist" e chegou a aconselhar-me a não ler o livro…Mas o que Dickens escreve é a verdade, através dele eu posso conhecer melhor a vida dos meus súbditos mais pobres, eu sei o que se passa em locais onde eu nunca estive…Eu li-o pela primeira vez em 1837 e a minha mãe ficou chocada porque eu tinha lido o meu primeiro romance…Eu leio o que se passa no mundo, só isso!

\- As histórias dos fora da lei…De um escritor de baixa categoria…

\- Nem todos os pobres são fora da lei, William!

\- Você leu _"_ The Pickwick Papers _"_? – Ele perguntou num tom irritado.

\- Alguns fascículos, ainda não a obra completa…

\- Nesse livro Dickens satiriza o suposto romance entre mim e Caroline Norton… - Ele acabou por dizer.

Victoria sentiu o estômago afundar e mudou de expressão dizendo:

\- Eu não sabia…

Ele abriu a boca e abanou a cabeça como quem diz: "está a ver como eu tenho razão".

\- Agora você já sabe porque é que eu não gosto dele…

\- Desculpe William, eu não sabia, claro que eu acho horrível que ele vos tenha ridicularizado…

\- Isso é uma história do passado. – Ele tentou desvalorizar. - Mas eu não posso deixar de ficar incomodado quando se fala no nome dele…

Victoria fechou o livro que colocou na mesa ao lado do canapé. Depois aproximou-se mais de William e abraçou-o encostando o rosto ao peito dele. Respirou fundo e disse:

\- Hoje eu não vou ler mais nada, vou ficar aqui assim até à hora do jantar!

William passou-lhe a mão pelas costas carinhosamente.

Após o jantar, William já estava no quarto, de camisa de dormir, sentado no canapé a ler. Esperava apenas que Victoria viesse para a cama para se ir deitar.

Ela estava no quarto de vestir a trocar de roupa para poder ir dormir.

Victoria entrou no quarto já em camisa de dormir e fechou a porta.

Ele notou como ela não trazia o cabelo solto e escovado como fazia todos os dias. Às vezes com algumas madeixas da frente apanhadas para trás, para desviar o cabelo do rosto. Hoje o cabelo permanecia apanhado atrás, enrolado num troço acima da nuca, tal como tinha estado durante todo o dia. Ele gostava de vê-la penteada assim, mas nunca isso tinha sido combinado com uma camisa de dormir…

Ela aproximou-se dele e disse:

\- Eu acho que você lê demais…

\- Está a reclamar? Acha que eu não estou a cumprir os meus deveres de marido? – Ele perguntou levantado os olhos do livro.

Ela debruçou-se sobre ele firmando as mãos nas costas do canapé, uma de cada lado da cabeça dele.

\- Não… Você é muito cumpridor e… muito competente… - Victoria respondeu de forma arrastada e com ar provocador.

Ele riu e fechou o livro que atirou para o lado.

\- Mas podemos aproveitar ainda mais o tempo… - Ela concluiu.

Ele ia agarrá-la e sentá-la no colo, mas ela escapou-se antes disso. Recuou para trás impedindo-o de a alcançar.

Ele riu, mas não se levantou, permaneceu sentado à espera do que ela faria a seguir.

Victoria ajoelhou-se aos pés dele e sorriu.

Assim não era óbvio. Ele perguntou-se sobre o que ela iria fazer a seguir.

Victoria tocou ao de leve com os dedos da mão direita no tornozelo esquerdo de William. Fez deslizar os dedos pela perna nua, em sentido ascendente, e fechou a mão sobre os músculos. Continuou a deslizar a mão pela perna, sentindo os pelos e a solidez da carne, à medida que o tecido da camisa levantava. Passou pelo joelho tateando a definição dos ossos. Com a mão esquerda ela repetiu o mesmo movimento de forma mais rápida na perna direita. Tinha agora ambas as mãos nos joelhos de William, o que lhe levantara a camisa de dormir acima daqueles. Ela agarrou-lhe as coxas e progrediu sentindo a forma, a dureza e a masculinidade dos músculos, enquanto arrastava o tecido na frente das mãos.

O corpo de William reagiu! Não era comum ter uma mulher a passar-lhe assim as mãos pelas pernas e não esperava que esta se lembrasse de o fazer agora.

Com as duas mãos, ela afastou mais o tecido de modo a expor-lhe o membro em ereção. Victoria olhou para William. De seguida passou a mão direita aberta, com os dedos unidos, deste a base até ao topo, pressionando-o contra a barriga de William.

\- Victoria… - Ele suspirou fechando os olhos.

Ela retirou a mão e o falo afastou-se novamente do corpo dele. Victoria achou deliciosa a visão do movimento, de vida própria, daquele acréscimo masculino. Alguma coisa se moveu dentro da sua barriga. Havia uma ânsia para avançar e uma necessidade de libertação. Permanecendo de joelhos, ela despiu a camisa de dormir, ficando nua.

A respiração de William acelerou.

Ela agarrou-o com determinação junto à base.

Ele gemeu, fechou os olhos e colocou a cabeça para trás.

Victoria observou as veias salientes e a glande definida e perguntou olhando para William:

\- Posso beijá-lo?

Ele ficou agradavelmente estupefacto. Não esperava a pergunta e já podia prever que o desenrolar deste seu interesse ia ser estonteante. E a imagem dela era sublime! Victoria estava nua, ajoelhada aos seus pés, tinha o seu membro viril na mão e olhava para ele com aqueles grandes e belíssimos olhos azuis perguntando-lhe se o podia beijar! Respondeu com a naturalidade possível e um toque de humor como era hábito:

\- Estava à espera do dia em que você ia fazer isso.

Ela riu. Talvez já devesse tê-lo beijado há mais tempo…

\- E você não pediu para que eu o fizesse? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

\- Eu esperei que você descobrisse esse desejo sozinha.

Ela sorriu e então, lentamente, aproximou os lábios e beijou-o. Tateou as sensações. Dela e dele. Oh, era bom! Ela foi impelida a continuar. Agora mais determinada. Foi distribuindo beijos até à ponta.

William não podia gostar mais do que se estava a passar entre eles! Despiu a camisa de dormir que atirou para o chão.

Ela pressionou-lhe o membro entre a mão e a face e passou o rosto por ele, sentindo a maciez da pele.

Ele pensou que isto não estava a acontecer!

Victoria voltou a beijá-lo ao longo do comprimento…

\- Também pode lamber, meu amor… - Ele indicou.

Ela fê-lo! Foi beijando e lambendo, e quando chegou à ponta, de forma instintiva, foi levada a envolvê-la com os lábios, colocando-a na boca e tocando-lhe com a língua.

Ele achou que ela estava no caminho certo! Num caminho tão certo…

No entanto, Victoria tirou a boca, voltou a passar a mão aberta por aquele mastro de efeito estupendo, de baixo para cima, olhando-o como quem está em perfeita adoração, constatou que tinha aumentado e disse:

\- É lindo!

Ela era desconcertante!

\- Que bom que você acha, mas podia continuar o que estava a fazer? – Ele pediu suspirando.

Ela voltou a colocar a ponta na boca e movimentou os lábios beijando-o.

\- Você pode sugar? – Ele perguntou.

Ela começou a sugar a ponta, mas à medida que o fazia foi impelida a aprofundá-lo dentro da boca.

\- Oh, Victoria! Você é perfeita! Continue! – Ele pediu com a mão direita na cabeça dela.

Ela era perfeita! O penteado era perfeito! Não queria empurrar-lhe a cabeça de repente, aprofundando-se-lhe dentro da boca, mas precisava que ela permitisse que isso acontecesse.

Contudo, ela continuou a testar-se a si própria, para perceber até onde seria possível introduzi-lo na boca. Sentiu-o tocar-lhe a garganta. Achou que aquilo era semelhante a tê-lo dentro de si, só não provocava a mesma sensação. Todavia, por uma qualquer razão inexplicada, sentia-se cada vez mais molhada entre as pernas e com um desejo crescente de aí ser tocada.

Bem, ele ia ter de lhe dar mais indicações para que aquilo pudesse funcionar plenamente e se ela estava tão interessada em inovar estava aqui a oportunidade de lhe ensinar a melhor forma de atuar. William pegou-lhe na mão direita e guiou-lhe os movimentos e a pressão exercida até que ela apanhasse o ritmo certo.

Ela empenhou-se em fazer sozinha o que ele lhe explicara. Mão e boca em consonância. Victoria estava a adorar a inovação, o seu próprio desempenho, o sabor e o efeito que aquilo tinha em ambos.

\- Antes de terminar eu retiro… - Ele avisou.

Ela parou o que estava a fazer e perguntou:

\- Faz mal engolir?

Ela queria engolir? Ele questionou-se.

\- Não…Mas talvez você não goste do sabor…

\- Eu quero provar…

Ele não voltou a fazer nenhuma observação. Ele só queria que ela continuasse!

Ela continuou a tarefa.

\- Oh, Victoria! Victoria! – Ele exclamou enquanto lhe empurrava a cabeça mais fortemente contra si.

Ela sentiu! Um jato de viril masculinidade desceu-lhe quente pela garganta. Naquele momento Victoria reagiu, afastando-se para retirar o membro dele de dentro da boca, o que provocou o retrocesso do fluxo. O fluido em retorno fez bolhas nos lábios e escorreu-lhe pelo queixo.

William estava deliciado com a visão dela, à medida que a sua autoestimulação fazia com que jatos subsequentes caíssem sobre o rosto e sobre os seios de Victoria. Nunca aquilo fora tão bom com nenhuma das putas que ele tinha fodido! Com as putas era suposto acontecer. Com ela era uma prática extasiante! Embora entre eles tudo fosse permitido e ainda que ela nunca tivesse estranhado nada do que acontecia entre ambos, ter a rainha de Inglaterra – uma figura de veneração, uma imagem do comportamento regrado e da moral – naquela função provocava-lhe uma emoção arrebatadora pois o ato, de uma forma subjacente, podia ser interpretado como proibido. Para a sociedade envolvente não era suposto que a rainha, exemplo de princípios, esposa e mãe de família se comportasse daquela forma. Ele já tinha imaginado aquilo com ela várias vezes, pois… Ele imaginara isto quando era apenas o seu Primeiro-Ministro e ela era a rainha, virgem, que lhe estava proibida. Nas madrugadas em que não dormia, depois de ter despejado vários copos de brandy… Ele iria apresentar-lhe esta hipótese – até pela necessidade de que nem sempre tivesse que entrar dentro dela, para evitar gravidezes subsequentes – mas não esperava que acontecesse hoje!

Ela sentiu o sabor passando a língua nos lábios e apertando-os. Era estranho, não era igual a nada que ela tivesse provado antes, mas não era mau…E era tão excitante, tão íntimo! Ela recebia tudo dele, incluindo isto! O mais cru e intrínseco! A sua definição como homem!

William agarrou nos braços de Victoria abaixo dos ombros e fê-la levantar-se do chão à medida que se levantava do canapé. Agarrou-a pela cintura com ambas as mãos e pegou-lhe ao colo, colocando o corpo dele entre as pernas abertas dela e, depois, os braços debaixo das coxas e as mãos debaixo das costas, o que lhe fez subir as ancas e expor mais o sexo para ele.

Levou-a até à cama, deitou-a com urgência, atravessada sobre o colchão, e ajoelhou-se. Abocou-lhe o espaço entre as pernas lambendo e sugando. Ela estava encharcada e ele só queria poder lambuzar-se nela!

Victoria precisava tanto disto! Ela já estava tão excitada que o toque devorador dele quase a fez explodir de imediato. Mas o ritmo da língua reduziu de intensidade e acalmou-a. Sentiu que os ganchos do cabelo lhe pressionavam a cabeça, mas isso não importava. Reacendeu depois! Começou a ser construído. Lentamente em ascensão. Aconteceu uma vez numa intensidade moderada. Repetiu-se numa escala mais avançada! As pernas dela tremiam na propagação da vibração desde o centro do seu mundo até à ponta dos pés. Instintivamente, ela colocou as pernas por cima dos ombros dele, encaixando-se-lhe mais ajustadamente na boca e elevando as ancas que ele agarrava com ambas as mãos. Toda a essência dela se derramava nele! Ela percebeu que se podiam seguir vários daqueles momentos de êxtases. Pequenos, maiores e mais alguma coisa que ela desejava que viesse a seguir e que a saciasse plenamente. Aquela sequência era boa, mas não era suficiente! Surgiu então o grande final, como se ela estivesse a ser sugada na espiral de um furação! Victoria arqueou as costas, agarrou os lençóis de ambos os lados do corpo, apertou a cabeça de William entre as coxas e sentiu que os dedos dos pés se retorciam descoordenadamente enquanto gritava:

\- William! William! – E depois mais baixo: - William…Oh, meu amor…

Quando ela se acalmou ele ficou a lambê-la devagarinho.

Era quase impossível de suportar. Ela estava tão sensível! Quase poderia chorar! Não de dor, mas de prazer! Para além do limite…

Ele largou-a e deitou-se na cama ao lado dela com a respiração ofegante.

\- Porque é que você não desmanchou o penteado hoje? – Ele perguntou curioso olhando para ela.

\- Porque eu sei que você gosta de me foder com o cabelo apanhado! – Ela respondeu virando a cabeça para ele.

Ele sorriu. Aquela palavra na boca dela era sempre arrebatadora. Disse:

\- Um penteado muito apropriado para o que você fez hoje! Evita que o cabelo possa interferir…

\- Gostou? Acha que eu fiz bem?

\- Eu adorei! Todos os homens adoram o que você fez hoje. Mas a grande maioria dos casais não fode assim, Victoria… como nós… Na maioria dos casos a mulher fica sempre deitada por baixo do homem e o ato é sempre igual… A generalidade das pessoas considera imorais todas as práticas que diferem desse comportamento. E o prazer das mulheres não é uma preocupação para a maioria dos maridos…

Victoria franziu a testa e disse:

\- Eu ia achar muito aborrecido um casamento assim e muito frustrante ter um marido desses…

William riu.

\- Calculo que sim. Por isso eu lhe dou alternativas! – Ele disse sorrindo enquanto rodava na cama ficando por cima dela.

Beijaram-se.

Ele observou de novo o penteado dela. Agora um pouco desmanchado. Passou-lhe a mão direita dobre a têmpora esquerda carinhosamente. Nunca mais seria igual olhar para ela numa cerimónia oficial. Antes havia um penteado público, com o cabelo apanhado de diferentes formas, e um penteado íntimo com o cabelo solto, caído até ao meio das costas. Agora ele olharia para ela em cerimónias públicas com aquele penteado e iria sempre lembrar-se dela nua, ajoelhada aos seus pés, com os olhos azuis arregalados e o seu membro viril metido na boca! E o fluído branco e espesso a escorrer-lhe pelo queixo! Ele já a tinha fodido antes com o cabelo apanhado, mas aí tinha sido de improviso, no meio de um passeio no jardim de Melbourne Hall, não fora na intimidade de um quarto, em roupa de dormir, e ela não lhe fizera sexo oral!

Havia notícias de que Sir William Nott, o líder militar enviado para o Afeganistão, provocara uma severa derrota no inimigo perto de Kandahar, em Março de 1842. Não era uma notícia para ficar feliz, mas era uma notícia que dava alívio. Pelo menos permitia divulgá-la na imprensa e elevar a moral da Grã-Bretanha.

Mas naquele dia, quando Victoria regressava da visita ao hospital, acompanhada por William, alguns populares ao longo do caminho gritavam palavras que a rainha não conseguia entender enquanto tentavam aproximar-se da carruagem. Aparentemente estavam descontentes. A guarda a cavalo que os acompanhava impedia os populares de se aproximarem, mas Victoria queria saber o que tinham para dizer.

\- William mande parar a carruagem, por favor. – Ela pediu.

Por momentos ele receou pela segurança dela, mas pela aparência inofensiva dos pobres homens e dada a quantidade de guardas ele pediu ao cocheiro que parasse.

A carruagem parou.

\- O que vai fazer, Victoria? – Ele perguntou um pouco preocupado.

\- Sair e ouvir o que esses homens têm para me dizer.

\- Você tem a certeza?

\- Claro que sim! Se eu não ouvir o meu povo, quem o vai ouvir?

Concordando com a sabedoria das palavras dela e considerando o perigo mínimo, William saiu da carruagem, deu a volta e, depois que o trintanário abriu a porta, estendeu a mão para que Victoria se apoiasse na descida.

Uma vez fora da carruagem Victoria pediu que os guardas se afastassem e que deixassem que dois dos homens se aproximassem.

William posicionou-se à sua direita, imediatamente atrás dela.

\- Senhora! Vossa Majestade! – Disse um deles, enquanto ambos apertavam o chapéu na mão e faziam uma vénia.

Victoria baixou um pouco a cabeça aceitando o cumprimento e disse:

\- Pareceu-me que estão descontentes. Gostaria de ouvir o que têm para me dizer.

\- Senhora, nós somos tecelões de seda da zona de Spitalfields. – Disse o segundo homem.

Victoria movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente.

\- Viemos implorar-lhe que proteja a nossa profissão das importações de seda do continente… - O último homem concretizou.

\- Não tenho a certeza de que poderei ajudá-los… - Disse a rainha.

\- As nossas sedas são as melhores, como Vossa Majestade bem sabe…Mas nós não conseguimos competir com as sedas estrangeiras. Mais baratas, mas de inferior qualidade… - Expôs o sujeito que se tinha dirigido à rainha em primeiro lugar.

Sem saber como os ajudar, e para elogiar o trabalho dos dois homens, Victoria disse:

\- Eu aprecio muito a qualidade e a beleza das sedas de Spitalfields…

O segundo indivíduo que falara com a rainha retirou do bolso um pedaço de tecido e estendeu-o à rainha dizendo:

\- Mas se permitirmos que este material inferior nos arruíne o negócio, não haverá mais sedas de Spitalfields, Senhora, e os nossos filhos não terão profissão e serão mais uns jovens esfomeados nas ruas de Londres à procura de trabalho…

Victoria agarrou no tecido. Ela própria verificava como o que tinha na mão era bem diferente da seda que ela conhecia. Então, olhando para ambos, concluiu.

\- Talvez eu não possa fazer muito, mas eu prometo que vou fazer tudo o que esteja ao meu alcance para vos tentar ajudar.

\- Obrigada, Majestade! – Os dois homens agradeceram e fizeram uma vénia recuando.

Victoria virou-se para a carruagem e estendeu a mão a William para que ele a ajudasse a entrar.

Depois de instalados novamente na carruagem, que se pôs em movimento, ela olhava para o tecido. O que é que ela poderia fazer para ajudá-los?

\- William, o que é que eu faço? – Victoria perguntou olhando para o marido.

Ele suspirou e respondeu:

\- Não sei, meu amor!

\- Vou falar com o Primeiro-Ministro.

\- Você até pode falar com Peel, mas eu não estou a ver o que é que ele pode fazer…

\- Alterar a lei, criar uma nova lei…qualquer coisa que defenda a nossa indústria… - Sugeriu Victoria inquieta.

Embora descrente de que uma solução pudesse vir de Peel, ele concordou:

\- Eu acho você que está simplificando demais as coisas, Victoria, mas fale com ele, então…

Quando chegaram aos seus aposentos no palácio, Victoria tirou o chapéu e entrou no quarto de vestir seguida por William. Ela pousou o chapéu, as luvas e a bolsa que transportara consigo e William ajudou-a a tirar o casaco.

\- Estou ansiosa para falar com Peel. – Ela disse enquanto despia a peça.

\- Você não tem uma reunião com ele amanhã? – William perguntou enquanto despia também o seu próprio casaco e o colocava nas costas de uma cadeira.

\- Sim! Vou ter de pensar muito bem neste assunto ainda hoje…

Ela dirigiu-se à sala verde e sentou-se à secretária.

William seguia-a e informou:

\- Vou passar no berçário para ver Alice…

Victoria assentiu com a cabeça.

Ele saiu e ela ficou a pensar nos tecelões de seda. A porta do quarto de vestir estava aberta. Victoria bateu com os olhos no casaco de William colocado nas costas da cadeira. Algo branco a espreitar por cima do bolso esquerdo chamou a sua atenção. Devia ter um papel no bolso. Victoria pegou em alguns dos documentos que tinha para ler, mas não se concentrava porque estava a pensar nos tecelões de seda. Levantou o rosto da secretária e viu novamente o pedaço de papel que espreitava do bolso do casaco. Num impulso inconsciente levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até ao casaco. Meteu a mão no bolso e tirou o papel. Havia uma ligeira curiosidade para saber o que era. Na realidade tratava-se de uma carta. O exterior não identificava o remetente, mas tinha claro o destinatário: Sua Alteza o duque de Edimburgo. Victoria abriu o documento e leu o conteúdo:

" _Bolton Street, 1 de Abril de 1842_

 _Muito obrigada pelas flores._

Victoria sentiu um aperto forte no estômago.

 _Há muito tempo que não recebia flores suas. Fiquei feliz por ver algo que me lembrou dos velhos dias felizes. Apesar de não poder colocá-las numa jarra sem me sentar para chorar._

O coração de Victoria acelerou violentamente.

 _Obrigada também pelas suas palavras que me trouxeram muito conforto. Acredito que você fez muitas coisas para tentar agradar-me e outras para me aborrecer, sem saber a verdadeira extensão de qualquer um desses efeitos, e as suas flores sempre estiveram entre os tiros aleatórios que voaram do lado agradável._

O coração batia com tanta força que ela conseguia ouvi-lo como se batesse dentro da cabeça.

 _Gostaria que me escrevesse com mais frequência. Quando não sei nada de si, como costumava saber, eu sinto a mesma melancolia no coração que se sente quando se está doente e se observa o quarto a partir da cama: tudo muito frio, muito escuro, muito silencioso e o relógio batendo sempre demasiado alto._

Ela estava à beira de não conseguir respirar. Parecia que os pulmões estavam a ser esmagados.

 _Mas compreendo que você não deve fazê-lo na sua atual condição de homem casado e marido da rainha de Inglaterra._

As lágrimas inundaram-lhe os belos olhos azuis.

 _Você sabe que a única coisa que eu sempre quis foi que houvesse paz entre nós._

 _Deus vos abençoe._

 _Sempre verdadeiramente sua,_

 _Caroline"_

As lágrimas de Victoria correram pelo rosto. Sentia-se a ficar sem forças como se o sangue se estivesse a desfazer em água.

William entrou!

Ela olhou para ele, completamente aterrada. A carta nas mãos.

O chão pareceu desaparecer debaixo dos pés dele!

Por segundos nenhum dos dois falou.

\- Victoria…meu amor… - Ele começou baixinho, com as mãos na frente, pedindo calma.

\- O que é que isto significa, William? – Ela perguntou elevando a voz e, ao mesmo tempo, carta na mão direita.

As palavras dele, o tom baixo, tornavam tudo ainda mais irritante!

Ele suspirou e abanou a cabeça com ar de rendição, sabendo que ia dizer algo que era o que todos diziam naquela estúpida situação:

\- Nada do que você está a pensar…

\- Flores? Flores William? Você mandou-lhe flores? – Ela gritou em desespero. As lágrimas correndo pelo rosto em catadupa.

Ele engoliu, mas não respondeu.

\- Flores? – Ela perguntou baixinho. – Como é que você foi capaz? Eu sou tão estúpida! Eu pensava que você só enviava flores para mim! William! Só para mim… – Ela finalizou com um olhar de desilusão enquanto o corpo se dobrava para a frente, como se não fosse capaz de suportar o próprio peso. A dor era tão grande! O estômago e o coração retorciam-se de dor pela partilha das flores das estufas de Brocket Hall com aquela mulher! Ela tinha de se curvar à dor, era impossível manter o corpo direito…

Victoria começou a chorar compulsivamente deixando cair o papel e colocando as mãos no rosto.

Ele sentiu uma dor lancinante por vê-la assim. Aproximou-se dela com a intenção, irrefletida, de abraçá-la. Era ele quem a confortava, sempre, em tudo, e não pensou que, agora, ao ser a causa do seu sofrimento, não podia fazer isso, ela não aceitaria…

Victoria recuou, impedindo-o de a agarrar e, com um olhar enraivecido, gritou:

\- Não me toque! Você disse-me que era inocente, que não tinha sido amante dela, que isso era tudo um mal-entendido! Eu acreditei em si! – E acrescentou num tom mais baixo, com uma expressão de quem constata que foi enganado: - Eu sempre acreditei em tudo o que me disse!

A raiva cresceu e ela voltou a gritar:

\- Mas ela fala aqui dos dias felizes do passado! Consigo? Que dias felizes foram estes?

\- Victoria…Se me deixar explicar, vai ser mais fácil para ambos. – Ele tentou interpor sem levantar a voz.

Ela continuava a gritar ainda mais alto:

\- Foram os dias em que você andou a fodê-la? Costumava foder com ela como fode comigo?

Victoria sentia que o sangue fervia de ciúme e de raiva! O rosto vermelho e banhado em lágrimas!

O mundo dele desabava ao vê-la assim! Lembrou-se do passado, das fúrias de Caro…Era horrível! Horrível! Ele não queria nem um pouco disso neste casamento! Nunca existira nada disto entre eles! Como é que era possível que isto estivesse a acontecer? Ele fora tão idiota! Para quê escrever a Caroline e para quê enviar-lhe flores? Estúpido, estúpido, mil vezes estúpido! Mas ele sempre tivera dificuldade em gerir mulheres como Caroline Ponsonby e Caroline Norton…E agora estava aqui Victoria. Ele sabia que ela podia ter fúrias difíceis. Lehzen costumava falar delas, mas ele nunca tinha assistido a algo assim!

William agarrou Victoria pelos ombros e apertou-a com força, impedindo-a de se soltar e forçando-a a olhar para ele. Sem se descontrolar, mas colocando firmeza na voz falou alto:

\- Victoria! Isso não existiu! Os dias felizes do passado foram os dias em que nós eramos amigos e convivíamos com frequência, antes do escândalo… Nós frequentávamos as mesmas casas de amigos, as mesmas festas, os mesmos jantares...

\- Ela diz que se sente triste quando não sabe nada de si, que gostaria que lhe escrevesse mais vezes, mas que compreende a sua condição de homem casado…Ela até fala de mim… - Victoria disse com despeito e continuou: - Você escreve-lhe? Eu pensei que vocês não tinham qualquer contacto.

Vendo que ela estava a ficar mais controlada e que falava agora mais baixo, ele largou-a e afastou-se dizendo:

\- E não tínhamos! Mas ela voltou a escrever-me…

\- E você respondeu!

\- Durante muito tempo não! Porque é que acha que ela se queixa? Mas agora eu enviei uma carta… Apenas uma! É essa a carta que ela agradece.

\- E enviou-lhe flores? Que flores você lhe enviou? – Ela perguntou aflita. Dependendo da espécie de flores enviadas haveria um significado diferente na oferta.

\- Frésias.

Victoria não sabia o que significavam…Só lhe podia perguntar a ele…

\- O que significam? - Perguntou agastada.

William suspirou e respondeu:

\- Amizade… tranquilidade, inocência. Victoria, como você sabe as flores não significam todas o mesmo. Não se enviam flores apenas quando se ama uma mulher. Também se enviam flores apenas como gesto de amizade.

\- Ela também sabe o significado das flores?

\- Sabe.

\- Foi você que lhe ensinou? – Ela perguntou inquieta com essa perspectiva.

Ele admitiu:

\- Algumas coisas sim, mas ela aprendeu outras lendo alguns livros.

Victoria pensou. William não podia ser a única pessoa conhecedora sobre flores. E ela não podia ser a única pessoa a receber flores. Só que ela tinha vivido sempre, até hoje, tão mergulhada nesta magia das flores, neste sonho encantado, que agora era muito difícil acordar. As flores tinham sido sempre interpretadas como um presente único dele para ela, como uma linguagem secreta entre ambos…

Victoria estava agora mais calma. Mas precisava de fazer mais perguntas:

\- Porque é que ela lhe escreveu? O que ela quer de si?

\- Caroline Norton é uma mulher sozinha, excluída da sociedade, uma mulher que perdeu tudo, inclusive a própria dignidade porque o nome dela foi arrastado na lama por um suposto envolvimento comigo, motivado por razões políticas nas quais eu era o personagem central. Ela escreve para dizer que se sente só, que está triste, que tem saudade do tempo que passou, em que as coisas eram fáceis entre nós, antes do escândalo. Ela quer a minha atenção. Nós éramos amigos…

Victoria abanou a cabeça em sentido negativo e disse:

\- As palavras dela não são de uma amiga… Eu li…

Vendo que ela compreendia bem a natureza dos sentimentos de Caroline, William confessou:

\- Não. Ela é apaixonada por mim…

\- Mas você nunca me tinha dito isso antes!

\- E de que servia ter-lhe dito? Isso apenas lhe iria criar ciúme, desconforto, medo. E não há do que ter medo. Quando eu disse que eramos amigos eu não menti. Era isso que eramos. E eu também lhe disse que ela quis ser mais do que isso. Eu disse… Eu só não disse que ela continua apaixonada por mim.

\- E você não respondia às cartas dela, na tentativa de que ela o esquecesse.

\- Agora você está a ver tudo muito claramente.

\- Mas acabou por responder a uma carta porque se sente parte envolvida na causa da atual situação dela e porque tem pena dela.

Ele suspirou e concordou:

\- Sim. Eu acabei por ceder porque tenho pena dela…

\- E mandou-lhe flores? Você é um tolo William! Um idiota! O que você acha que uma mulher sente quando recebe flores de um homem bonito e inteligente como você?

\- Mas são flores de amizade…

\- Mas não é isso que ela quer de si. E isso só lhe dá esperança que um dia você lhe possa dar um pouco mais…

\- Ela sabe que eu sou casado e feliz.

\- E desde quando é que nesta sociedade em que vivemos isso foi impedimento para que existissem amantes?

\- Você tem razão. – Ele admitiu. A sua jovem mulher dava-lhe uma lição!

\- Sabe, no fundo, eu também tenho pena dela. – Victoria afirmou.

William olhou para Victoria surpreendido.

\- Porque eu sei o que é amar-vos e não vos poder ter. Mas eu fui privilegiada quando pude casar consigo e ela nunca poderá ter William Lamb!

\- Não! Ela nunca me terá porque você é a única mulher que eu amo. Victoria… - William afirmou num tom terno, aproximando-se dela.

\- Desculpe William, eu descontrolei-me…Mas quando se tratam de questões relacionadas consigo eu…O ciúme é algo terrível…Há quase cinco anos que eu vos vejo como apenas meu! Eu não consigo conceber a ideia de tê-lo partilhado com outras mulheres! Você é sagrado! O que nós fazemos na cama é sagrado! Eu enlouqueço só de imaginar que você pudesse fazer com outra mulher o que faz comigo…

\- Desculpe por fazê-la passar por isto! – Ele pediu enquanto a abraçava e ela o permitia.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

NOTA: Caros leitores, hoje Amar em Brocket Hall chega ao fim! Esta história atingiu um ponto em que já não tem argumento significativo e inovador para continuar. Cumpriu todos os objectivos a que me propus: corrigiu a história e deu a felicidade merecida a Victoria e a William! Disfrute do último capítulo!

Na reunião do dia seguinte com Robert Peel, Victoria abordou o problema dos tecelões de seda. Contudo, como William previra, o primeiro-ministro não partilhava da sua preocupação.

\- O governo não pode apresentar uma tarifa para proteger cada indústria ameaçada por importação mais barata. - Advertiu Peel.

\- Mas não é o que a Lei dos Cereais faz? Proteger os agricultores ingleses de importações de milho mais baratas… - Insistiu Victoria.

\- Os dois casos são diferentes, Senhora…

\- Sim, Sir Robert, os tecelões de seda de Spitalfields não têm assento na Câmara dos Lordes! – Exclamou a rainha.

Peel encolheu-se e calou-se, mas Victoria percebeu que não conseguiria nada através dele.

Ela teria de arranjar uma solução por si própria. Peel iria ver que ela conseguiria fazer alguma coisa. Quando um assunto lhe ocupava a mente Victoria não descansava enquanto não encontrasse uma solução.

Num jogo de cartas com Emma, Alfred Paget e a duquesa de Buccleuch a rainha expressou a sua preocupação pelos tecelões de seda e como o primeiro-ministro não lhe dava soluções governativas.

\- Como rainha, Senhora… Talvez se fizesse saber que só usa seda de Spitalfields isso incentivasse o consumo pela aristocracia inglesa… - Sugeriu Paget.

\- E se presidisse a um evento em que os convidados fossem obrigados a usá-la? Acredito que isso levaria o assunto para a atenção do público, mais do que qualquer outra coisa… - Acrescentou Emma.

\- Que excelente ideia! – Exclamou Victoria. - Um baile! Podemos organizar um baile! Um baile de máscaras! – Acrescentou à medida que a ideia se concretizava na sua cabeça.

A duquesa de Buccleuch, que por norma não partilhava destes entusiasmos da rainha, advertiu:

\- Pergunto-me, Senhora, se com o descontentamento considerável entre as classes inferiores neste momento um baile não poderia ser mal interpretado…

\- Mal interpretado? – Perguntou a rainha.

\- Penso em Marie-Antoinette, Senhora, a falecida rainha de França que quando a multidão pediu pão disse que comessem bolos…

\- Não estou a perceber duquesa…Que relação existe entre os dois factos? Ao contrário de Marie-Antoinette, eu estou a tentar ajudar os tecelões a não passarem fome!

\- Mas as classes inferiores poderão ver o baile como uma mera manifestação de luxo da Corte, enquanto eles passam fome…

Sabendo que a duquesa servia os interesses de Peel, Victoria disse propositadamente para que o seu comentário chegasse aos ouvidos de Sir Robert através da duquesa:

\- Se eu fosse um membro das classes inferiores talvez eu culpasse o primeiro-ministro que apoia a Lei dos Cereais e me torna a pão inacessível, para meu azar!

A duquesa calou-se, enquanto Emma e Alfred se entreolhavam divertidos.

Estava decidido que haveria um baile!

Victoria colocou o assunto a William que achou um pouco disparatado, mas era impossível demovê-la daquela ideia e se corresse mal ela aprenderia algo mais sobre governação. Ele não podia protegê-la de tudo, tinha de a deixar crescer.

Peel quando soube da ideia do baile ainda recorreu a Melbourne, alertando que os tempos eram agitados, que tinha havido más colheitas e greves. Queria que ele pedisse à rainha que reconsiderasse. William limitou-se a explicar-lhe que ela já estava de cabeça feita e que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para mudar isso.

Victoria decidiu que o tema do baile seria a Idade Média. Haveria um baile medieval no palácio de Buckingham! Passava os serões entusiasmadíssima a decidir aspetos do baile. Todos os participantes ter-se-iam de vestir de acordo com um personagem medieval cujo traje seria feito de seda de Spitalfields. E chegou facilmente aos personagens que ela e William iriam incorporar: a rainha Philippa de Hainault e o rei Edward III, o casal régio do século XIV.

Sentado num canapé, enquanto ela se passeava pela biblioteca procurando livros com gravuras de personagens medievais, William tentou baixar aquela fervura:

\- Você acha que é certo termos um baile quando tantas pessoas continuam com fome?

\- Estamos a ajudá-los!

\- Mas será um espetáculo de luxo!

\- Esse espetáculo é uma forma de mostrar aos ricos que se devem lembrar da sua obrigação para com dos pobres! – Ela insistiu.

Ele suspirou rendido.

\- E você terá o personagem mais importante do baile: Edward III! – Ela informou divertida.

\- O quê? – Ele perguntou atónito. – Você está louca?

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele no canapé e explicou:

 **-** William! Eu terei de ser uma rainha medieval, obviamente, e você, como meu marido, tem de desempenhar o papel de rei!

\- Sabe o que a opinião pública irá dizer? Que eu aproveitei a oportunidade para fingir ser rei de Inglaterra!

Victoria reclamou, franzindo a testa e mostrando-se aborrecida:

\- Oh, William! Por favor! Assim não tem piada! Se eu me vestir de rainha e você não se vestir de rei não faz sentido! Quem vai ser o meu par? Ou como é que a rainha tem um par que não é rei?

\- Olhe, talvez eu me devesse vestir de nobre de baixa condição, que é isso que eu sou e, na realidade, você é casada com um nobre de baixa condição!

\- Por favor, William! Você já não é de baixa condição. E Edward III foi o fundador da Ordem da Jarreteira. É uma ótima escolha!

\- É uma ótima escolha para o que você deseja, mas não para mim!

Victoria suspirou muito aborrecida.

Vendo-a assim ele disse:

\- Eu vou pensar no seu caso Victoria…

Ela sorriu ligeiramente.

Não havia como não ser assim! Ele submeteu-se ao que Victoria desejava.

As roupas do casal real foram projetadas sob a supervisão de James Robinson Planché, um especialista em trajes históricos. Os trajes de Philippa e Edward foram copiados das suas estátuas jacentes, depostas sobre os seus respetivos túmulos na abadia de Westminster, com algumas adaptações. E duas coroas medievais vieram da Torre propositadamente para serem usadas na ocasião por Victoria e William.

O baile dos Plantagenetas, a dinastia de Edward, aconteceu a 12 de Maio de 1842. O tio Leopold que ainda permanecia em Londres também estaria no baile.

William olhava-se no espelho de coroa na cabeça. Uma extravagância! Como é que ele tinha permitido aquilo?

Victoria aproximou-se já vestida e exclamou:

\- Está um rei lindo meu amor!

Ele olhou bem para ela e observou:

\- Você é que está maravilhosa! As coisas que você me faz fazer, como rainha e como mulher!

Ela riu enquanto lhe dava a mão para saírem para o baile.

A galeria estava cheia de gente. Mais de duas mil pessoas afluíam ao evento. Os salões estavam cheios de comida distribuída por diversas mesas. Pratos elaborados com decorações requintadas. Tudo num estilo que tentava imitar a Idade Média.

O casal real entrou no salão do baile – seguido por dois meninos pajens que seguravam o limite do manto da rainha – ao som produzido pelos tocadores de trompetas, colocados em fila formando um corredor. A Corte curvou-se à sua passagem. Embora o duque de Sussex estivesse presente, com a passagem do tempo, na prática, aquela cláusula pré-matrimonial que estabelecia que perante príncipes de sangue real William teria de ser preterido a acompanhar a rainha, tinha sido esquecida…

Os reis do baile sentaram-se em tronos colocados sobre um estrado que estava sob um dossel gótico cujo fundo era feito com um pano de veludo roxo que apresentava as armas reais de Edward III.

O baile seria imortalizado pelo pintor Sir Edwin Landseer.

Na primeira parte do baile os membros da Corte reproduziram danças medievais, previamente ensaiadas, ao som de música da mesma época. Todavia, depois foi tocada a valsa, muito mais em voga no momento.

\- É uma valsa William! Vamos? – Victoria perguntou.

Ele deu-lhe a mão e encaminharam-se para o centro do salão.

Quando começaram a dançar ela disse:

\- Fico sempre deliciada quando temos oportunidade de dançar juntos… Desde aquela primeira vez no baile da coroação…

\- Eu acho que, além do que fazemos na cama, dançar é o que melhor fazemos juntos… - Ele confidenciou numa voz baixa e aproximando-se mais dela.

Ela riu e perguntou:

\- William…Você acha que por vezes eu sou um pouco imatura?

\- Imatura? Como assim?

\- A discussão que eu criei há semanas atrás por causa daquela carta…A ideia deste baile que vos pareceu mirabolante…

Ele suspirou e sorriu para ela.

\- Faz parte da sua idade e do processo de crescimento…Relativamente à carta você exagerou um pouco, é verdade, mas foi por ciúme, eu compreendo, e isso para mim é um elogio, na minha idade…

\- Você não é velho!

\- Você diz isso muitas vezes! Vou ter de me convencer…

Ela sorriu.

Ele continuou:

\- Quanto ao baile você está apenas a ser sonhadora e a querer mudar o mundo…Na sua idade eu também achava que era possível…

\- Você acha mesmo que o baile pode não ser de grande ajuda? – Ela perguntou entristecida.

\- Eu acho Victoria, e acho também que você se deve preparar para as críticas na imprensa e na opinião pública.

\- Mas eu só quis ajudar.

\- Eu sei, meu amor! E as pessoas de bom senso também reconhecem isso. Mas haverá quem use isto para criticar a monarquia.

\- E você não fica chateado comigo por causa destas coisas? – Ela perguntou.

\- Consigo? Nunca!

Ela sorriu reconhecendo que ele dissera o mesmo no baile da sua coroação!

Depois de dançar com William, Victoria dançou com o tio Leopold. Era bom poder também reatar a amizade com o tio Leopold!

\- Diga-me, meu tio, qual é o seu personagem porque eu não consigo identificar…Um cavaleiro, suponho…

\- William Marshall, um dos mais famosos cavaleiros medievais pela sua bravura e que serviu cinco monarcas ingleses! – Leopold respondeu orgulhoso.

\- Oh! Parece-me uma boa escolha. – Victoria concordou divertida pela vaidade do tio.

\- Inicialmente tinha pensado em Ricardo Coração de Leão, mas por respeito a si e ao seu marido…É que haveria dois reis no baile…

\- Claro… - Victoria limitou-se a dizer. Quanta presunção existia sempre no tio Leopold!

Seguiram-se alguns segundos de dança em silêncio.

Então o rei da Bélgica comentou:

\- Minha sobrinha, você organizou um baile maravilhoso!

\- Obrigada, tio! Mas já não sei se será muito bem-sucedido…

\- Você tornou-se uma grande rainha, Victoria! Tal como eu sempre sonhei para si…

Ela sorriu emocionada.

\- E devo reconhecer que também se tornou uma boa esposa e uma boa mãe…

\- Obrigada, tio! Eu nunca quis afrontar-vos com o meu casamento, mas eu tinha de lutar pelo homem que eu amava…

\- Eu sei Victoria! Eu também sei como é amar alguém… Mas naquela época só via os embaraços de ordem prática.

Victoria lembrou-se de Albert. Ela não quisera casar com ele, ela não o amava, mas não lhe desejava nenhum mal. Ela nunca mais contactara com ele, nada tinha a dizer-lhe e calculava que ele não estivesse disposto a receber notícias suas, mas ficaria satisfeita se soubesse que estava tudo bem com ele.

\- Tem tido notícias de Albert? – Ela perguntou.

\- Com alguma frequência, sim. Ele está bem, a analisar possibilidades de casamento com algumas herdeiras europeias…

\- Oh! – Exclamou Victoria, abrindo ligeiramente a boca e levantando as sobrancelhas. – Espero que ele tenha sorte na escolha.

\- Talvez um dia no futuro você pudesse reatar a sua relação com Albert, ele é seu primo e o tempo em que ele foi seu prometido já é passado…

\- Quem sabe um dia… - Ela anuiu.

No final do baile Victoria mandou distribuir as sobras da comida pelos pobres.

Leopold voltou para a Bélgica feliz no dia seguinte, prometendo regressar numa nova oportunidade.

Os jornais derreteram a ideia de Victoria. Alguns ainda enalteciam a intenção da rainha em organizar o baile para ajudar os tecelões de seda, mas a generalidade dizia que o evento além de uma afronta luxuosa aos que passavam fome, de nada serviria pois o trabalho que fora dado aos operários tinha sido apenas temporário e os proventos que daí tinham advindo logo se esgotariam.

Durante o pequeno-almoço, enquanto lia os jornais, pousando a chávena de chá, Victoria comentou com William:

\- Queria não ter dado este baile idiota! Você tinha razão!

\- Havia uma boa intenção subjacente, os tecelões de seda ficaram a saber que a rainha se preocupa com eles e que os tentou ajudar como tinha prometido e acabaram por receber os proventos decorrentes da organização do baile. Pode não ter continuidade no tempo, mas foi alguma coisa. – William clarificou.

\- Só você para me dar avisos atempados sobre as consequências negativas das minhas ações, que eu não ouço, e para me fazer ver depois as consequências positivas, mesmo quando tudo parece ter corrido mal!

\- Alguma utilidade havia de ter num marido com a minha experiência de vida! – Ele concluiu sorrindo e, para a provocar, acrescentou: - Repare que eu não disse que era velho…

Victoria riu, pegou no jornal, dobrou-o e atirou-o para cima dele.

William desviou-se rindo, mas ainda foi atingido pelo jornal.

Victoria ainda mal recuperara da agitação e das consequências do baile medieval e já tinha a receção do corpo diplomático. Embaixadores, membros do governo, antigos primeiros-ministros, os arcebispos de Canterbury e York e outras figuras públicas.

Tendo em conta a cerimónia de Estado, naquela noite William vestiu o seu uniforme de corte azul-escuro, bordado a ouro com folhas de carvalho, ao qual adicionou a liga da Ordem da Jarreteira na perna esquerda, abaixo do joelho.

Victoria trajou de vermelho, uma cor que não usava com frequência, mas que lhe dava uma imagem exuberante, em contraste com a pele clara e os olhos azuis. Diamantes brilhavam no peito, nas orelhas e na tiara, tornando-a resplandecente.

Ela ficou extasiada quando viu William pronto para a recepção. O uniforme de Corte nele era estonteante! Contudo, ele não ficou menos deslumbrado quando olhou para ela, constatando que agora já não era uma menina inocente, pronta para descobrir os prazeres da vida, mas uma mulher conhecedora de tudo aquilo que de melhor a vida lhe podia dar.

A receção começou com o cumprimento dos diplomatas enfileirados. Entre eles encontravam-se Edward Everett, o embaixador dos Estados Unidos; Louis-Clair Beaupoil, conde de Saint-Aulaire, embaixador francês; e Cristóvão Pedro de Morais Sarmento, 1º Visconde da Torre de Moncorvo, o embaixador de Portugal, muito apreciado pela rainha, que apresentou cumprimentos da rainha D. Maria, prima de Victoria.

Seguiu-se depois o jantar.

Durante todo o serão Victoria não tirou os olhos de William. De facto, perdeu grande parte do que os embaixadores mais próximos falavam com ela durante a refeição.

Ele notou os olhos dela em cima dele durante todas aquelas horas da receção.

Ela percebeu o que os olhos dele e o seu sorriso imperceptível lhe diziam.

No final da noite William foi ao escritório/biblioteca para verificar um documento relativo a um assunto sobre o qual tinha estado a conversar com o embaixador dos Estados Unidos e Victoria recolheu aos aposentos privados para, com a ajuda da camareira, se preparar para dormir.

Já no escritório ele libertou-se da liga da Ordem da Jarreteira que pousou em cima da secretária.

Victoria abriu a porta e entrou no escritório sem aviso prévio. De camisa de dormir e robe e com o cabelo escovado caído pelas costas.

Ele estava de pé junto da secretária, de costas para a porta. Virou-se e mostrou-se surpreendido, primeiro pelo som da intrusão e depois pela presença dela ali, quando a julgava no quarto.

Ela ficou por segundos na entrada do escritório a olhar para ele, mas depois virou-se e fechou a porta. Tornou a olhar para William e caminhou até ele.

\- O que se passa, Victoria? Eu já ia deitar-me…

\- Não quis esperar! – Ela exclamou enquanto lhe passava as mãos pelo peito em sentido ascendente, sentindo as folhas de carvalho bordadas a ouro sobre o fundo azul-escuro do uniforme.

A experiência da outra vez dizia-lhe que as visitas dela ao escritório dele, àquela hora, podiam ser muito interessantes.

Ela beijou-o ferverosamente apoiando as mãos nos ombros dele e passando-as depois à volta do seu pescoço.

Victoria parou para respirar e disse:

\- Eu quero-vos! Agora!

Ele encarou-a com um olhar de desejo e desabotoou o botão superior do casaco com intenção de fazer o mesmo com os restantes oito botões, para poder despir a peça.

\- Não! Não se dispa… Eu quero que deixe ficar o uniforme… - Ela pediu.

Ele sabia que o uniforme, como ela já tinha manifestado antes, tinha sobre Victoria um poder de excitação. Percebeu agora que ela queria usá-lo na prática como um estímulo adicional.

Ela beijou-o de novo ardentemente e abraçou-o, passando as mãos pelas costas dele apreciando o toque do tecido e dos bordados na zona abaixo do pescoço e na cintura.

Ele correspondeu ao abraço e ao beijo.

Depois ela trouxe a mão direita das costas para o peito dele e desceu pela barriga, continuando a sentir a bordado em V. Uma vez ultrapassado o limite do casaco, na linha da cintura, a mão dela desceu por cima da abertura das calças, sentindo-o (it) duro. Victoria queria que ele lhe tocasse por dentro, com aquele uniforme vestido, e queria que ele o fizesse rapidamente…

Ele soltou-se dela, agarrou-lhe os braços quase à altura dos ombros e enquanto respirava pesadamente pediu:

\- Calma, Victoria! Você vai ter tudo o que você quer, mas tem de apreciar isso mais lentamente ou vai terminar cedo demais…

William largou os braços dela.

Ela fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça e, agora com os braços caídos ao longo do corpo e de olhos fechados, esforçou-se para estabilizar a respiração.

Os corpos de ambos distavam alguns centímetros entre si.

William não lhe tocou durante um breve momento esperando que ela se estabilizasse.

Ela concentrou-se para se acalmar. Queria-o tanto!

Quando a respiração dela se tornou mais lenta ele agarrou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e beijou-a suavemente nos lábios.

Victoria levantou os braços com intenção de agarrá-lo.

\- Não me toque…- Ele pediu. – Confie em mim…

Ela baixou os braços novamente e disse:

\- Sempre…

Ele voltou a beijá-la suavemente.

Parou.

William desatou o laço de fita azul claro que unia o robe de Victoria ao nível do peito. Meteu os dedos entre o robe e a camisa de noite e movimentou-os de modo a fazer-lhe deslizar a peça para o chão.

Ela estava expectante, mas tentou manter-se calma.

Ele voltou a beijá-la. Suave e lentamente. Passou da boca para o maxilar e depois para o pescoço. Foi distribuindo beijos doces nunca encostando o corpo ao dela.

A camisa de dormir tinha um decote largo que mostrava o peito e parte dos ombros e uma abertura central nos seios que fechava com uma estreita fita que cruzava três vezes antes de terminar atada num laço. Enquanto a beijava ele afastou-lhe mais o tecido da camisa de dormir com a mão direita expondo-lhe o ombro esquerdo. Beijou-lhe o ombro. Depois desatou a fita que fechava a camisa na zona do peito e com as duas mãos pôde alargar o decote de modo a fazer a camisa descer-lhe pelos ombros.

A camisa desceu alguns centímetros e depois continuou a deslizar pelos braços, à medida que ele a puxava lentamente para baixo. As costas e os seios de Victoria foram sendo revelados. Em determinado momento a camisa estava presa apenas no limite dos seios, deixando por desvendar unicamente as aréolas dos mamilos.

William observou deslumbrado e excitado a parte exposta do corpo dela. O volume arredondado dos seios e o espaço entre eles.

Victoria sentiu com ardência a eminência do momento em que ele faria cair a camisa e ela ficaria despida. A respiração, de novo acelerada, era audível, e combinada com os batimentos cardíacos mais fortes fazia os seios subirem e descerem acima do limite do tecido.

Ele puxou mais uma vez o tecido para baixo e a camisa soltou-se dos seios e caiu aos pés de Victoria. Agora ela estava completamente nua!

Repentinamente, ele abraçou-a e beijou-a na boca apertando o corpo dela nu contra o seu corpo vestido!

Victoria sentiu quase todos aqueles botões firmarem-se-lhe na pele da barriga e no meio dos seios. Era tremendamente estimulante! E todo o bordado que se espalhava em redor, roçando-lhe a pele à medida que ele se movia de encontro a ela e a movia de encontro a si…

Ele agarrou-a pela cintura com as duas mãos e levantou-a do chão.

Ela libertou-se dos chinelos e enrolou as pernas à volta da cintura dele, sentindo o bordado no interior das coxas e no meio das pernas.

O escritório tinha as paredes quase todas forradas de estantes com livros, do chão ao teto, mas até 80 cm do chão o móvel era mais largo do que daí para cima. Havia, portanto, a essa altura, um avançado de madeira sem livros.

Enquanto se beijavam ele caminhou com ela nos braços até à estante de livros mais próxima. No embate houve um estremecimento dos livros nas prateleiras, mas porque a estante era fixa na parede o móvel aguentou o choque sem se desmoronar. Ele apoiou-a sobre o avançado de madeira da estante.

Ela sempre desejara fazer algo assim! Mesmo antes de casarem, mesmo antes de ele deixar de resistir a retribuir os sentimentos dela, mesmo quando ela não sabia muito bem o que podia fazer com aquele homem. Aquele uniforme tinha um efeito hipnotizante! E agora havia uma nova descoberta contínua naquele casamento e um amadurecimento do sexo. Ela era mais conhecedora e mais mulher.

Ele apreciou cada centímetro do corpo dela com os olhos e com as mãos. Firme, cheio, redondo! Uma mulher na plenitude da vida! Quando ele era apenas o Primeiro-Ministro ela era altamente desejável por ser jovem, pura e inocente. Agora ela era altamente desejável por ser mais madura, ousada e mais experiente! E, desde que tivera uma criança, ficara mais volumosa e com as curvas ainda mais acentuadas. Era tão boa!

Enquanto se beijavam abraçados, roçando-se um no outro, ela observou excitada como os seus seios nus se comprimiam contra o peito dele, por cima do bordado a ouro. Achou que poderia chegar lá apenas movimentando continuamente a sua feminilidade sobre aquele bordado!

Ele agarrou os seios dela com as duas mãos e apertou-os fazendo-os elevar-se-lhe nas mãos.

De certa forma aquilo doeu. Mas ela achou tão excitante!

Mantendo os seios apertados nas mãos William lambeu as aréolas em sentido circular. Uma e depois outra. Depois sugou os mamilos! Um e depois outro.

Ela gemia enquanto lhe passava as mãos pelo pescoço e metia os dedos no cabelo dele.

Ele afastou-se um pouco dela para desabotoar os calções.

Ela queria consumi-lo!

\- Eu acho que nós vamos arruinar o uniforme. – Ele advertiu num tom entre o desejo por ela e o humor.

\- Eu tenho dinheiro suficiente para mandar fazer quantos uniformes eu quiser… - Ela retornou expirando rapidamente.

Ela esperava que ele a penetrasse rapidamente. Posicionou-se de forma a facilitar-lhe a ação.

Entrou. Lentamente. Apenas uma parte.

Ela suspirou de forma bastante audível.

Ele insistiu em friccioná-la no mesmo sítio. Era bom! Ela sabia que entraria mais a seguir, que seria mais profundo, mas agora estava tão bom assim! Sentir-se aberta por ele, aquela sensação intrusiva, era a melhor coisa que podia acontecer!

Ele estava a fodê-la com o uniforme vestido! Oh Deus! Era isto que ela queria!

William aprofundou-se dentro dela!

Oh! Estava a ficar cada vez melhor! Tê-lo aprisionado dentro dela…

O ritmo dele aumentou.

Embora fixa, a estrutura da estante era menos estável do que uma parede e, por isso, o impacto dos corpos sobre as prateleiras de madeira e sobre os livros provocava um som ritmado que Victoria pensou que devia ser audível no corredor ou em mais alguma divisão do palácio. Teve plena consciência que, facilmente, qualquer outro ser humano identificaria o que se estava a passar ali dentro. Não se importou minimamente com esse facto. Antes pelo contrário. Achou excitante e também divertido que corresse nas conversas de salão entre a nobreza que Sua Alteza satisfazia competentemente as necessidades de Sua Majestade! Que se torcessem de inveja as damas da Corte! Que percebessem todos como também neste aspeto ela tinha razão em insistir naquele casamento! E ela era a rainha! Era livre e ninguém se atreveria, jamais, a fazer-lhe qualquer comentário sobre este feliz acontecimento!

William decidiu movimentá-la para a otomana forrada de veludo bordeaux que estava próxima, para que a situação se tornasse mais confortável e menos exigente. Mantendo-se dentro dela transportou-a ao colo enquanto ela conservou as pernas à volta da sua cintura. Deitou-a sobre a otomana.

Ele movimentava as ancas, investindo dentro dela, enquanto Victoria – sentindo um fogo que lhe corria pelo corpo – lhe observava a multiplicidade de expressões do rosto e aquele uniforme esplendoroso sobre si.

Então ele movimentou-a novamente, fazendo-a rodar, invertendo as posições. Ela era tão fácil de manusear! William ficou deitado de costas com Victoria sobre si.

Ela gostou desta mudança. Colocou ambas as mãos sobre a superfície firme do peito dele e passou a poder ter os seios e a barriga novamente pressionados sobre o bordado e sobre os botões do uniforme.

Ele enrolou os braços à volta da cintura dela e prendeu-a contra si, o que lhe maniatou os movimentos. A sensação de estar presa pela cintura enquanto ele a fodia e as ancas se movimentavam era espantosa! Toda a energia dela estava concentrada naquele ponto específico dentro de si!

Agora ele insistia forte dentro dela e beijavam-se de forma devoradora! Alternadamente, ela elevava um pouco o corpo e ele sugava-lhe os seios. As atuações combinadas dele, sobre todos aqueles pontos do corpo dela, deixavam-na à beira da erupção! Sentia-se como se o seu corpo estivesse prestes a explodir e a dissolver-se!

Atingindo um pico sufocante, Victoria gritou de triunfo e sentiu-se diluir! Não importava se alguém ouvia no corredor, no jardim, ou no Mall… Que soubessem que a rainha fodia e que gostava!

Vendo-a satisfeita ele inverteu novamente as posições e insistiu um pouco mais dentro dela antes que o seu percurso de excitação terminasse. Ela sustentou-o.

Ele saiu rapidamente de dentro dela colocando-se de pé.

Vendo-o levantar-se, Victoria sentou-se na otomana.

Ele aproximou-se dela e pediu:

\- Abra a boca! Mostre-me a língua!

Ela fez o que ele pediu e tudo culminou num estado de libertação!

Victoria notou uma mancha esbranquiçada no azul-escuro dos calções do uniforme que estariam condenados.

Ele sentia-se tão transpirado e aprisionado naquele uniforme! Teria de se despir, mas ela era transcendente!

Estávamos agora em Junho de 1842 e a família real foi para Brocket Hall passar uns dias.

Emily e Palmerston, Frederick e Alexandrina, Frances e Robert Jocelyn foram convidados a acompanhá-los. Até a duquesa de Kent foi convidada por Victoria para os acompanhar. Ficariam todos apenas durante dois dias, depois Victoria queria ficar sozinha com William e a bebé.

Emily e Palmerston não eram o exemplo da pontualidade. Corria como piada entre a sociedade londrina que o casal estava sempre tão atrasado para os jantares que nunca nenhum deles tinha ouvido falar de sopa! Agora, nesta estadia em Brocket, Emily deixou Victoria uma hora à espera dela para um passeio de carruagem!

Felizmente todos partiram, passados dois dias, para que Victoria e William pudessem ficar sozinhos com Alice. Apenas rodeados dos serviçais da casa e dos que tinham trazido de Buckingham.

Aquela casa e aqueles 500 acres de terra, por várias razões, era aquilo a que Victoria podia chamar efetivamente de casa. Era um espaço mais pequeno, mais íntimo, mais confortável e mais familiar do que Buckingham. E havia uma ligação afetiva muito forte ao espaço. Agora podia dedicar-se a fazer alterações e melhorias no conforto e na decoração. Ali sentia-se uma mulher comum e comportava-se quase como se fosse uma, orientando mais de perto os criados nas tarefas domésticas e ajudando William nas estufas.

Ter Victoria e Alice na sua vida permitia agora a William poder dizer que tinha uma família. Agora ele tinha um casamento feliz. Agora ele tinha um filho, uma menina, tal como aquela que tinha perdido! Ele tinha uma família! Agora as coisas eram como ele sonhara. Casa. Ele estava em casa agora. Em Brocket Hall com Victoria e com Alice. As duas seriam o seu legado, Victoria como rainha e Alice como descendente.

Ambos concordavam em passar a maior quantidade de tempo que fosse possível ali com as crianças que tivessem para criar e educar. Fora de Londres poderiam crescer em liberdade e em contacto com a natureza e estar mais afastadas do ambiente, por vezes socialmente asfixiantes, da Corte. Haveria tanta coisa para aprenderem em que William se iria empenhar: equitação, ornitologia, jardinagem…

Alice tinha agora seis meses e estava uma bebé rechonchuda e linda! William gostava de a sentar no colo e de ser ele a dar-lhe a comida.

Victoria assistia deliciada a William a levar a colher à boca de Alice durante o almoço daquele dia.

\- Os olhos dela estão a tornar-se verdes, como os seus! - Ela observou.

\- A minha menina vai ter os olhos do papá? - Ele perguntou a Alice, olhando a bebé.

\- Não sei o que é que você tem, mas ela fica deliciada quando é você que lhe dá comida… Nada que se compare a quando sou eu ou a ama … - Victoria constatou.

\- O papá tem muito jeito, não é Alice? – William perguntou novamente à bebé e colocou-lhe um beijo na testa.

Alice sorriu.

William e Victoria derreteram-se a sorrir também pela reação da bebé.

\- Eu movimento a perna debaixo dela enquanto levo a comida à boca, acho que ela gosta do balanço…E acho que ela também já aprecia as expressões do meu rosto. Às vezes fica tão admirada a olhar para mim… - Ele explicou.

\- Seria impossível não ficar admirada! Todas as pessoas ficam admiradas com as suas expressões faciais! E você é tão bonito! Acho que ela está apaixonada por si! – Victoria exclamou. E depois perguntou olhando a bebé: - Não é Alice? Você é apaixonada pelo papá?

A bebé riu novamente.

Victoria acrescentou:

\- Além de tudo isso, eu acho que ela adora o som da sua voz! Como eu… É tão tranquilizante...

William olhou para Victoria e sorriu.

Tendo terminado a refeição ela levantou-se da mesa e deu dois passos para se poder colocar ao lado de William com as mãos sobre os seus ombros. Depois disse:

\- Acho que Alice é a princesa do papá.

William respondeu:

\- Ela é a minha princesa e você é a minha rainha!

Victoria debruçou-se e William esticou-se um pouco para que se pudessem beijar ternamente.

Alice reagiu movimentando o corpo para cima e para baixo no colo do pai e agitando os bracinhos.

William e Victoria derreteram-se ainda mais do que antes!

A fotografia era um engenho recente. Victoria estava habituada a usufruir dos serviços dos melhores pintores para registar os momentos mais importantes da sua vida e até mesmo simples aspetos quotidianos, mas agora queria experimentar a fotografia e queria que essa primeira experiência retratasse o que de mais importante havia na sua vida neste momento: William, Alice e Achilles. E o melhor cenário para integrar aqueles que mais amava era o espaço onde melhor se sentia. Por isso o fotógrafo contratado foi convidado a ir a Brocket Hall naqueles dias para conseguir realizar a foto de família. A sua primeira foto de família.

Naquele dia 20 de Junho, o dia em que Alice fazia seis meses e em que se assinalavam cinco anos desde que William e Victoria se tinham conhecido em Kensington, o fotógrafo viria tirar a fotografia.

Logo pela manhã William foi para as estufas.

Victoria vestiu o vestido bege que William adorava, o que tinha estreado em Melbourne Hall no dia em que achava que Alice poderia ter sido concebida na Birdcage.

Depois ela saiu de casa e foi ter com ele.

William estava de costas para a porta da estufa e com delicadeza colhia rosas vermelhas para um cesto.

Quando ouviu os passos dela ele virou-se.

Victoria sorriu ternamente e ele ficou encantado com a visão dela naquele vestido.

Ela aproximou-se dele e perguntou:

\- Está a colher rosas?

William pousou a tesoura na mesa de apoio próxima e respondeu:

\- Devem ser colhidas pela manhã.

\- São lindas! – Ela exclamou olhando o conteúdo do cesto.

\- São a flor da paixão e são para si!

Victoria sorriu, pegou nas mãos dele e disse:

\- Eu sou tão feliz, meu amor! Você é o melhor marido do mundo! E o melhor amante… - E depois perguntou: - Hoje você é feliz, não é William?

\- Você sabe que sou! – Ele respondeu sorrindo. - A minha casa é você!

\- E a nossa casa é Brocket Hall. – Ela afirmou retribuindo o sorriso.

William largou as mãos dela e virou-se para agarrar uma rosa do cesto. Cortou o pé para ficar mais curto e depois virou-se novamente para Victoria. Delicadamente, ele fixou a rosa no apanhado do cabelo dela, do lado esquerdo. Depois olhou bem para ela, encantado com o resultado e disse:

\- A flor perfeita é uma coisa rara. Você poderia passar a sua vida inteira procurando uma e não seria uma vida desperdiçada. Eu demorei 58 anos para encontrar a flor perfeita!

Victoria abraçou-o e os dois beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

De volta a casa com o cesto das rosas vermelhas, Victoria pediu a Skerrett que trabalhasse durante algum tempo para fixar as flores no seu cabelo apanhado, conseguindo um penteado magnífico para um vestido estonteante. A combinação perfeita para a sua primeira fotografia.

Por sugestão do fotógrafo a foto iria ser realizada no exterior da casa, na frente da fachada.

William e Victoria caminharam para fora de casa, atravessando o hall de mão dada, enquanto a ama de Alice transportou a bebé para o exterior.

Num canapé, Victoria e William sentaram-se lado a lado. Victoria com Alice nos braços, de modo a ficar virada para o fotógrafo, com a sua touca e um vestido branco muito comprido. Achilles sentado aos pés do casal. A boneca 123, com a qual Alice ainda não podia brincar, mas que um dia seria sua, segura sobre ela pelas mãos de Victoria. Tudo o que hoje eram começara em Kensington com aquela boneca.

Esta era a fotografia de uma família unida, fiel e feliz!

 **FIM**

 **EPÍLOGO**

No quarto ela despiu-se e soltou cabelo com a ajuda da camareira. As rosas, ainda perfeitas, foram sendo colocadas numa taça com água pois ainda poderiam ser reutilizadas.

Quando ficou sozinha, Victoria tirou a camisa de noite, entrou na cama e deitou-se completamente nua sobre o lençol, de barriga para baixo, com os braços dobrados e as mãos de cada lado da cabeça, sentindo a maciez do tecido. Fechou os olhos.

Antecipava o momento em que William viria para a cama e em que iriam fazer amor como se o mundo acabasse amanhã. Gostava de se deitar naquela posição quando estava sozinha porque o toque da pele da barriga e dos seios sobre a cama permitia-lhe imaginar que estava em contacto com o corpo dele. Mais ainda porque a almofada e o lençol tinham o cheiro dele. Preferia os lençóis que estavam na cama há alguns dias aos lençóis lavados, acabados de colocar, pois nestes o cheiro dele ainda não se tinha impregnado. Movimentou as ancas em sentido circular. O movimento era excitante. Imaginou-o a abri-la novamente. Por mais vezes que acontecesse era sempre uma experiência alucinante! Queria entregar-lhe o corpo em súplica, em movimentos que serpenteavam, para mais fundo o devorar…sempre mais fundo…

Virou-se deitando-se de costas.

Não havia nada que ela quisesse mais no mundo do que aquele homem que se enterrava nela, que a consumia e que ela sentia que precisava dela para oxigenar o sangue que lhe corria nas veias.

Estava a ficar com frio. Puxou a roupa da cama até por cima dos seios.

Ficara chocada quando constatara, pelas conversas que William tinha com ela e pelos burburinhos que ouvia na Corte, que havia mulheres que raramente tinham contacto físico com os maridos, que não gostavam de ser possuídas ou que não só não sentiam prazer nesse ato como, inclusive, o repugnavam. A maioria concebia os filhos vestida em camisas de noite! Como ela era privilegiada por ter tal homem! Nada era melhor do que aquilo que eles faziam na intimidade!

Ela ia ficar acordada à espera que ele viesse para a cama. Não queria dormir sem que tivessem feito amor e sem que se beijassem até que adormecessem juntos…

Quando ele entrou no quarto Victoria dormia. As velas acesas. Tinha estado à sua espera. Tinha as costas viradas para o lado a porta. Tapada em diagonal, com a roupa da cama até à cintura e com uma parte por cima dos seios, tinha as costas nuas expostas e ele sabia que ela não tinha nenhuma peça de roupa por baixo. Esperara para fazer amor com ele, mas ele demorara-se um pouco e ela adormecera.

William, sentou-se numa poltrona de onde podia manter aquele ângulo de visão dela. Era um prazer contemplá-la. Podia ficar ali a olhar para ela a noite inteira como quem contempla um quadro. A curva das ancas, as costas perfeitas, o cabelo caído nas almofadas… Ainda hoje se continuava a perguntar como era possível ter aquela mulher na sua cama. Tão preciosa! Teria de acordá-la ou ela não iria ficar nada contente se acordasse de manhã e constatasse que tinha adormecido e que ele não a acordara para que se pudessem fundir e beijar e adormecer em conjunto. Iria beijar-lhe o ombro e o pescoço e ela iria acordar, virar-se para ele e sorrir. E ele iria fazer amor com ela como se fosse a última vez, como sempre.

Mas agora ia ficar ali só um pouco mais, apenas a contemplá-la.

Ela era dele! O seu paraíso terreno. Após tantos anos de dor e solidão fora possível obter o paraíso. Ela era a sua casa, o seu porto de abrigo. Quando estava dentro dela tudo fazia sentido, encapsulado do mundo, ele estava completo. E ela nunca seria de mais ninguém! Pelo menos enquanto ele existisse. Depois do dia em que ele partisse deste mundo talvez ela viesse a pertencer a outro homem. Ele não lhe exigia que ela não o fizesse, ele compreendia se ela precisasse de o fazer, ele mesmo lhe dissera que não se apegasse à memória de alguém que não voltaria mais. Contudo, mesmo que isso acontecesse ele já não o presenciaria. E William sabia que, independentemente do que pudesse acontecer, até ao fim dos dias dela, Victoria sempre teria um lugar só para ele dentro do seu coração!

Brocket Hall era um santuário! "Eu acho que talvez neste momento eu esteja a falar como mulher e não como rainha". As palavras que ela usara naquele dia ecoaram dentro da cabeça dele. Lá, como sempre tinha sido, desde aquele primeiro dia junto às gralhas, eles eram apenas um homem e uma mulher…

NOTA: Muito obrigada a todos os que leram e sobretudo a quem comentou! Escrever esta história foi um prazer imenso! Espero que o final tenha correspondido às expectativas.


End file.
